Pups & The Keystone Kalamity
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A year has passed since the Flatblaze gang war, the battle of San Francalico & the PAW Patrol being split up. After reuniting for the 1ST time in a year they're called upon by the mysterious Mr V to prevent Dent Maker from collecting the Keystones scattered through the multiverse. Where are the Keystones hidden & will the PAW Patrol & their allies stop Dent Maker from succeeding?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE KEYSTONE KALAMITY **

**A COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

It was Saturday. A whole year had passed since the Flatblaze gang war, the battle in San Francalico & the PAW Patrol & their allies splitting up. The world was still as volatile & the PAW Patrol & their allies were still public enemy #1. They hadn't done anything in that year to go after UMVK or his allies because of the split up. The destroyed landmarks were still in ruins, the moon & sun were still fused together, the giant walls separating land from sea around the world were still up & the events of the past hadn't been restored. Despite this everyone did their best to make do. Chase, Marshall, Rocky & Zuma had gotten married to their respective girlfriends, Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger had signed a peace treaty & had formed the Kitten Companion Club, Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi gave birth to quadruplets who were starting to take an interest in martial arts & Adventure Bay had been wiped off the map to prevent being set upon by the rest of the world. Although Sweetie & her group were in Foggy Bottom she wished to get back together. Today would be that day. The PAW Patrol were at the Lookout getting ready for another mission. Ryder was briefing the PAW Patrol on the mission they were about to go on.

"OK guys this is 1 of our biggest missions yet" said Ryder.

"What's our mission Ryder sir?" asked Chase.

"We need to build a new house for the Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg" said Ryder as he clicked Ruby's icon.

"Ruby I need you to use your digger to set up the house's foundation" said Ryder.

"Let's dig it" said Ruby.

"Rocky & Tabby I need you 2 to use your tools to help Ruby" said Ryder as he clicked their icons.

"Green means go" said Rocky.

"Don't lose it reuse it" said Tabby.

"Finally, RJ I need you to use your gift eggs to place everything the Earl & Princess need in their house" said Ryder as he clicked RJ's icon.

"RJ's my name & gift eggs are my game" said RJ.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he, RJ, Rocky, Ruby & Tabby deployed in their vehicles & headed out to where the Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg's new house would be built. The Earl & Princess were waiting for them.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Rocky.

"Since Barkingburg was destroyed I figure that I can be the snobby rich girl everyone admires. Having a mansion will be perfect & I won't be kidnapped again" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'm fine with that as long as you tone down the snobby behaviour around Elias" said Ryder.

"Why?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Over the last year his behaviour has gotten a bit dark & sinister in a non-evil way. He'd probably bust you up if you behaved in a snobbish manner towards him" said Ryder.

"He wouldn't dare hit a girl" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I don't know about that. Anyways let's start building your new house" said Ryder as he & the PAW Patrol began construction of the house.

"Time for my bulldozer to do its thing" said Ruby as she began putting the foundations in place. Rocky & Tabby helped secure them in place & 2 hours later the foundations were all set.

"Good work guys. Now we can start on the infrastructure" said Ryder.

"What does that mean?" asked Ruby.

"It means we can start building the roof & walls" said Ryder.

"Oh OK" said Ruby as the PAW Patrol began building the walls. Ruby made the cement to hold the bricks together while Rocky & Tabby laid them down. Ryder got to work making the doors & windows. 4 hours later all the walls had been built. It took another 2 hours to finish the roof. Ryder then installed all the doors & windows in place & once he finished the PAW Patrol began work on the plumbing & other network systems. Soon the house had been built.

"Good work guys. Now we need to install the items that the Princess has requested" said Ryder.

"I can handle this" said RJ as he went around the house producing gift eggs that contained everything the Princess wanted in her mansion. Once he put everything in place he returned outside.

"All done" said RJ.

"Let's see what it looks like" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as she & the Earl checked the whole house. They were both satisfied with everything that had been set up. After touring the house, they returned outside.

"You guys did a good job. This house is perfect" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"It sure is. It has everything we & my kittens need" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Enjoy your new home" said Ryder as he & the PAW Patrol returned to the Lookout.

"We're back. Hi Sylvia" said Rocky as he kissed Sylvia on the cheek.

"Hi Rocky. How did you go?" asked Sylvia.

"We did well. The Earl & Princess love their new home" said Rocky.

"All thanks to you my sexy tradespup" said Sylvia.

"You're such a tease Sylvia" said Rocky as he & Sylvia kissed.

"I'm so glad I married you" said Rocky.

"Me too" said Sylvia.

"You 2 should totally make love to each other" said Zuma.

"Want to do it Sylvia?" asked Rocky.

"You bet I do" said Sylvia as Rocky & her went into Rocky's pup house. They both began making love to each other.

"OH, SYLVIA YOU'RE MY GIRL. FEEL MY WARMTH INSIDE YOU" cried Rocky as he thrust into Sylvia.

"KEEP GOING ROCKY. GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE & DON'T HOLD BAK" cried Sylvia.

After 15 minutes of making love Rocky & Sylvia emerged from Rocky's pup house.

"That was the best lovemaking session ever" said Rocky.

"Making love with you is the best feeling ever" said Sylvia.

"Hey Kilimanjaro, how is your relationship with Zena going?" asked Tabby.

"It's been steady. How about you & Huntress?" asked Kilimanjaro.

"We're doing good. I hope we get married soon" said Tabby.

"Me too. I'm not sure about the other couples' progress though" said Kilimanjaro.

Manuel & Marsha were in Marsha's kitten house making love.

"FEEL MY LOVE IN YOUR BODY" cried Manuel as he thrust into Marsha.

"I FEEL IT. IT FEELS GOOD. I LOVE YOU MANUEL" cried Marsha as Manuel & her continued making love with each other. 10 minutes later they finished & kissed.

"You're so sexy" said Manuel.

"So are you muscle mutt" said Marsha.

"Do you think everyone else's love lives are as good as ours?" asked Manuel.

"They are from what I've heard" said Marsha.

Meanwhile in Foggy Bottom Cali & Sweetie were having a sparring match.

"You'll never take me down Sweetie" said Cali.

"That's what you think. You don't know how good I really am" said Sweetie as Cali & her exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Everyone who left San Francalico with them watched as they laid into each other.

"You can beat her Cali" said Rio.

"Don't show any mercy Sweetie" said Mel as Cali began switching styles to throw Sweetie off. Sweetie countered her tactics & kept Cali at bay.

"You're going down" said Cali.

"Yeah right" said Sweetie as the fight continued. The match continued for 15 minutes as Cali & Sweetie executed every move they knew. Soon Sweetie got the upper hand & took Cali down.

"I win this round" said Sweetie.

"You won't be as lucky next time" said Cali.

"Who taught you Pup Kune Do Sweetie?" asked Max.

"I learned from Barkingburg's sensei" said Sweetie.

"What's the sensei's name?" asked Cali.

"Aqua Okuyama. In case you're wondering that's Farmer Yumi's sister" said Sweetie.

"I thought Futari murdered her whole family" said Max.

"Aqua wasn't living with them at the time" said Sweetie.

"Oh OK" said Max.

"Is Aqua still alive?" asked Cali.

"I don't know. She probably is" said Sweetie as a klaxon alarm went off.

"It's the Bad Guy Alarm. Looks like something's up" said Max.

"We better see what's happening" said Sweetie as Max pulled up the screen.

"It looks like Aaron & Violator are heading towards that newly built mansion. In case you're wondering Violator is a canine rapist who molested an entire orphanage of pups. Until he got locked up they were scared to go outside. Use your drone to spy on them Rio" said Max.

"I'm on it. Should we let everyone in Adventure Bay know?" asked Rio.

"Good idea. I haven't seen Katie in a while" said Cali.

"It's the same for me with the Earl & Princess" said Sweetie.

"There's a chance they might be going after Elias considering his history with Aaron" said Rio.

"Aaron wouldn't stand a chance. Elias now has black belts in every fighting style & martial art in existence along with his Ultimate Zen" said Carlos.

"How did he make that much progress in 1 year?" asked Sweetie.

"I think he learned them all at once. Nobody has dared to cross him after what happened with Dominic Lancaster" said Carlos.

"Who's that?" asked Sweetie.

"I'll tell you later. We need to let the others know what's going on" said Carlos as he called Ryder.

"Hi Carlos. What's happening?" asked Ryder.

"Aaron & Violator are heading towards the newly built mansion in Adventure Bay" said Carlos.

"That's not good. Thanks for letting us know" said Ryder.

"You're welcome. Rio's spy drone is looking for them as well" said Carlos.

"OK thanks" said Ryder as he hung up.

"Guys we have an emergency. Aaron & Violator are heading towards the Earl & Princess' mansion. We must stop them. Chase, Marshall & Skye you're coming with me. I'll let Angel & Elias know" said Ryder.

"Those dirtbags better not lay a finger on anyone" said Chase.

"They'll be sorry if they do" said Marshall.

"Let's go" said Skye as she & the others headed to the mansion. Ryder called Angel & Elias to let them know what was happening.

"What is it Ryder?" asked Angel.

"Aaron & Violator are heading for the Earl & Princess' new mansion. We must stop them" said Ryder.

"They're dead meat. We'll be there soon" said Elias as Angel & himself headed towards the mansion.

"We should head out as well" said Max.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Chloe as everyone in Foggy Bottom headed towards Adventure Bay to stop Aaron & Violator.

"I'm not letting those creeps rape the Earl & Princess" said Sweetie.

"They won't be raping anyone" said Cali.

"They're dead meat. The sooner we get to Adventure Bay the better" said Mel as he & the others raced to Adventure Bay as fast as they could.

"Can you see them with your drone Rio?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes. It looks like they're trying to sneak in through the back & take them by surprise" said Rio.

"That's not good. We better let the others know" said Sweetie as she called Ryder.

"What is it Sweetie?" asked Ryder.

"Aaron & Violator are trying to sneak in through the back door" said Sweetie.

"OK thanks. We'll see you soon" said Ryder.

"You sure will" said Sweetie as Ryder hung up.

"It's been so long since we saw everyone" said Marshall.

"It sure has. Perhaps we can have a reunion at the Lookout once we take Aaron & Violator down" said Ryder.

"Good idea" said Chase as he & the others arrived at the mansion.

"Looks like we're the 1ST group here. We better get to it" said Ryder.

"I hope they haven't attacked the Earl & Princess" said Chase.

"I don't hear anything happening inside. Anyways let's get to it" said Skye as she & the others entered the mansion to look for the Earl & Princess while keeping an eye out for Aaron & Violator. Sweetie & the others from Foggy Bottom soon joined them.

"Princess are you there? I'm sorry for running away last year. I didn't want any of us to get hurt" said Sweetie as she turned a corner before gasping.

"OH NO. COVER YOUR EYES BUSBY" cried Sweetie as she covered Busby's eyes. The Earl & Princess were bound & gagged to X shaped platforms.

"It's like what happened to Zuma when Yin exploited our fears last year" said Ryder.

"The only difference is that I wasn't in as much danger as they were" said Zuma.

"Just so you guys know Violator is a sexual predator that targets canines so be careful" said Max.

"If he tries to rape any of the pups he's dead" said Ryder as the Earl & Princess struggled to escape their bonds.

"Can anyone see Aaron & Violator anywhere?" asked Ryder.

"I'm having trouble pinpointing their location" said Madame Mask as she scanned the area. Suddenly a scream was heard.

"Who was that?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know" said Sweetie as Tracker tried to use his super hearing to figure out where the scream came from. Everyone followed him as they tried to find where the scream was heard. They found Violator trying to rape Angel.

"GET HIM AWAY. HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME" cried Angel.

"I'm too strong for you to escape my grasp" said Violator as everyone watched in horror.

"Watching this makes me feel sick" said Ryder.

"I'll save you Angel" said Chase as he ran forward & bit Violator causing him to drop Angel allowing her to run to safety.

"Where's Elias?" asked Ryder.

"I think he went looking for Aaron" said Angel.

"I'm going to have fun with all the pups" said Violator.

"No, you're not. You're not getting your filthy hands on them" said Ryder.

"We'll see about that" said Violator as he tried to grab the pups. Everyone fought back & gave Violator a beating. After getting battered, bloody & bruised he pretended to fall unconscious.

"Looks like we're done with him" said Ryder before Violator suddenly jumped up & grabbed all the pups causing them to scream in horror.

"Now the fun begins" said Violator.

"LET THEM GO" yelled Ryder.

"That's not happening" said Violator before he felt something slash through him. When he looked down he saw that he had been sliced in half. The pups escaped from his grasp as he fell to the floor. Elias used the Necroblade to hack Violator to pieces.

"Have fun with this disgusting creature" said Elias as he spat on Violator's remains.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Elias.

"We are thanks to you" said Angel.

"Nobody hurts you guys & gets away with it" said Elias.

"Have you seen Aaron anywhere?" asked Ryder.

"Not yet. Where are the Earl & Princess?" asked Elias.

"They're bound & gagged in the other room" said Ryder.

"We better go save them" said Elias as everyone went to free the Earl & Princess while keeping an eye out for Aaron. Madame Mask's eyes suddenly began to glow red.

"I sense that Aaron is close" said Madame Mask.

"He won't hurt the Earl or Princess if I have anything to say about it. Once I'm through with him he'll be in a coma like Dominic Lancaster was" said Elias.

"I still have nightmares about that fight" said Ryder.

"He deserved it for being a bigot" said Elias as the flashback beacon raised an eyebrow. In the last year the flashback beacon had started becoming more sentient. He called himself Bashflack.

"I don't really remember what happened, but I still have the flashback of it" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began during the lunch hour at school. Elias, Ryder & all the other kids their age were sitting at the same table.

"How have you all been doing settling in here?" asked Elias.

"We've been doing well" said Clyde.

"It looks like Lana; Lola & Lucy have settled in well" said Lincoln.

"That's good to hear" said Ryder.

"Even though Carlos isn't here I'm sure he'd be glad that you're all doing well" said Katie.

"I'm glad he's OK" said Ace.

"Things have been crazy since San Francalico" said Danny.

"You're telling me. It's been quite a bumpy road" said Selena.

"It sure has. How are the other Loud siblings doing?" asked Night Ryder.

"I think they're all doing well in the schools they go to. Johnny, Meena & the other school aged kids have also been doing good" said Night Katie.

"That's good" said Elias as a boy with spiked bracelets & a spiked collar with black clothes & a shaved head approached the table. It was Dominic Lancaster.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the faggot spawn & his squad of dorks" said Dominic.

"Go away" said Clyde.

"You go away before you convert us all gay freak" said Dominic.

"Leave him alone" said Lincoln.

"I'll kick your ass" said Ronnie Anne.

"No, you won't. This little n***** is a waste of human life" said Dominic as Clyde burst into tears.

"Go ahead & cry. You look pathetic" said Dominic.

"You better get out of here before I bash your face in" said Kenneth.

"You don't scare me" said Dominic.

"Leave Clyde alone. He can't help being who he is" said Elias.

"There's nothing you can do about it" said Dominic.

"Meet me out the front of school after last period. You'll be sorry" said Elias.

"Fine. Get ready for the beating of your life" said Dominic as he walked away.

"He'll be sorry. Are you OK Clyde?" asked Elias.

"I suppose. Are you sure you want to fight him?" asked Clyde.

"I'm a black belt in martial arts. Dominic won't stand a chance against me" said Elias as everyone continued eating lunch. The flashback ended at that point.

"That's how it all started. As Dominic found out just over an hour later he picked a fight with the wrong person" said Elias.

"I appreciate that you stood up for me, but I think it went too far" said Clyde.

"He deserved it for being a bigoted asshole" said Elias.

"I also have the flashback of the fight" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Elias walking out the front doors of Adventure Bay Elementary. He spotted Dominic nearby & went over to him. As he did so a large crowd gathered around them.

"Ready to eat dirt?" asked Dominic.

"It's you that'll eat dirt" said Elias.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Dominic.

"Come at me" said Elias as Dominic ran at him. Elias knocked Dominic to the ground with a leg sweep & started beating him senselessly before Dominic had a chance to get up. Elias attacked Dominic with punches, kicks, swings, strikes, flips, throws & other moves from various styles of martial arts. Everyone was stunned as they watched Elias beat up Dominic.

"Elias is owning him" said Clyde.

"Dominic was stupid to pick a fight with him" said Ronnie Anne as Elias continued beating Dominic up. Dominic soon became battered, bloody & bruised from the beatdown he got. Elias then proceeded to break both of Dominic's arms & his legs as everyone gasped in horror.

"He's really giving it to him" said Ryder.

"I can't believe he just did that" said Katie as Elias kicked Dominic in the crotch & punched him in the throat before kicking him in the torso. After he finished attacking Dominic he stood over him.

If you mess with me or my friends again, you'll be sorry. Stay away from us" said Elias as he walked off leaving everyone shocked at what he had done. Dominic fell unconscious before the crowd dispersed. The flashback ended at that point.

"That flashback makes me happy. He got what he deserved" said Elias.

"You left him in a coma. That's pretty harsh" said Ryder.

"I can't believe what I just saw" said Carlos.

"I don't think any of us can" said Sweetie.

"It could've been worse. I could've used my Ultimate Zen on him" said Elias.

"Don't forget you almost got sued for what happened" said Ryder.

"Is that true?" asked Sweetie.

"Dominic's parents Dawn & Dennis threatened legal action against me but then 1 morning they found sinister messages written in blood or some other red substance on the walls of their house. Along with other bizarre events they got so freaked out that they sold their house & moved out of town. None of us have contacted them since" said Elias.

"Obviously you did that to them" said Sweetie.

"Actually, I didn't. There was never any evidence that suggested I ever entered their house. I don't even know what the inside of their house looks like. They probably did that stuff to themselves to frame me. There was no sign of forced entry anywhere in the house & nobody ever saw me enter the house. This sounds so cliché but I'm innocent regarding the happenings in their house" said Elias.

"It's like you've become a sadistic & violent psychopath" said Sweetie.

"All I did was defend a friend from a bully. It's Dominic's own fault that he got put in a coma" said Elias.

"I appreciate that you stuck up for me, but you went too far in dealing with him" said Clyde.

"At least nobody at school dares to mess with us. They all know that I can kick their asses" said Elias.

"I suppose you're right" said Clyde.

"I'll try & see if I can figure out who was responsible for causing the Lancaster family to move out" said Bashflack as he tried to decipher the culprit. Everyone tried to see if they could identify who it was.

"I can't see who it is yet" said Ryder.

"I know it's not me" said Elias as the image began to clear up. To everyone's surprise there were 2 culprits.

"There are 2 of them" said Ryder.

"That's odd" said Sweetie as the image made an identification. The culprits were Ella & Ethan.

"MY PARENTS DID THAT?" cried Elias.

"I don't know what to think of this" said Ryder.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Why would they do that? It doesn't make sense. Once we save the Earl & Princess we're getting an explanation from them" said Elias as he & the others continued looking around for Aaron. It didn't take long for them to find him.

"Well, well, well look who it is" said Aaron.

"Can it douchebag" said Elias.

"That's no way to talk to your stepfather" said Aaron.

Elias began to laugh which confused Aaron.

"What's so funny?" asked Aaron.

"My parents got an abortion. Your child was never born. You're not my stepfather. You never were & you never will be" said Elias.

"Not like it matters. The Earl & Princess will be all mine soon" said Aaron.

"No, they won't. I'll show you" said Elias.

"Come at me" said Aaron.

"Gladly" said Elias as he ran at Aaron & knocked him down with a leg sweep. Aaron tried to get back up but was beaten senselessly by Elias. Elias then began choking Aaron with the Locket Whip. Aaron tried to get it off, but it didn't work. Elias eventually removed the Locket Whip from Aaron's throat. As Aaron gasped for air Elias snapped both of his arms & legs.

"DAMN IT. THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL GET THE BEST OF ME" yelled Aaron.

"In your dreams. Hopefully the FBI stops you from ever escaping again" said Elias as he reported Aaron's location to the FBI. They showed up 30 minutes later & took Aaron away.

"His constant jailbreaks are ridiculous. He still hasn't gone on trial yet" said Elias.

"Soon he'll get the world record for the most successful prison escapes" said Ryder.

"Now that he's gone let's save the Earl & Princess" said Sweetie as everyone returned to where the Earl & Princess had been bound & gagged. They freed them from their bonds.

"Thanks for saving us. That was scary" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I can't believe we didn't see them coming" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"All that matters now is that you're safe" said Sweetie.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

"Shall we have a reunion now?" asked Mel.

"Yes. We're all meeting up at the Lookout" said Ryder.

"I have to go home & do something 1ST. I'll be quick" said Elias.

"OK don't be too long" said Ryder.

"I won't" said Elias as he headed home while everyone else went to the Lookout. Everyone that was involved with the events of the previous year were contacted about the reunion. Once they found out they all went to the Lookout. Soon everyone except Elias had arrived.

"Where's Elias?" asked Logan.

"He's at home doing something. He'll be here soon" said Ryder.

"What could he be doing?" asked Monty.

"I don't know" said Suzan.

15 minutes later Elias still hadn't arrived.

"Where is he?" asked Ryder.

"He didn't say what he was doing when he got home. He came home just as we left" said Ella.

"I hope he's OK" said Ethan.

Soon Elias arrived. When everyone saw him, they gasped. Elias had changed his appearance. He had dyed his blonde hair black, he had black contact lenses in his eyes & black eye shadow, his white & yellow long sleeve shirt was now black with long white sleeves, his green pants were also black & his blue & red shoes had also become black.

"What did you do to yourself?" asked Ella.

"Why do you look like that?" asked Ethan.

"It's my new look. What do you think?" asked Elias.

"You look like a goth" said Angel.

"I had nothing to do with this" said Lucy.

"That look doesn't suit you at all" said Ryder.

"You'll get used to it" said Elias.

"I'm speechless" said Logan.

"It's like he's become someone else" said Monty.

"I can agree with that" said Suzan.

"He looks almost identical to Night Elias" said Night Ryder.

"He does. T's like they're the same person" said Night Katie.

A slender Asian woman then appeared. She wore a schoolgirl top with a pair of leggings & a black belt. She had long brown hair & blue eyes. It was Aqua Okuyama.

"Sensei is that you?" asked Sweetie.

"Hi Aqua" said Farmer Yumi.

"Hi Sweetie. Hi Yumi" said Aqua.

"I thought you were an only child" said Elias.

"Aqua didn't live with us when Futari had our parents killed" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm Sweetie's Pup Kune Do teacher" said Aqua.

"She taught me everything" said Sweetie as Captain Turbot stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Horatio Turbot" said Captain Turbot.

"Nice to meet you" said Aqua.

"Bonjour I'm his cousin Francois" said Francois.

"Nice to meet you too. It's nice to meet you all" said Aqua as everyone introduced themselves.

"I see that you started your own family Yumi" said Aqua.

"Correct. Al & myself couldn't be happier about it" said Farmer Yumi.

"Our kids are the apples of our eyes" said Farmer Al.

"You should meet Mel & my kids. Come children" said Sweetie as 3 pups appeared. 1 of them resembled Mel, 1 resembled Sweetie & the last resembled them both.

"Your kids are adorable. They look just like you" said Aqua.

"1 of them has my agility & grace, 1 has Mel's technical knowhow & the last is training in MMA" said Sweetie.

"What are their names?" asked Chase.

"Melvin, Peekaydee & Sweetie Pie" said Mel.

"Elias I'm sorry for running away a year ago. What you said about being unable to restore the past got to me. Maybe there's a way to fix the past that we haven't discovered yet" said Sweetie.

"It's OK. I have bigger fish to fry. I need to address the elephant in the room" said Elias.

"Why do you need to talk to Meena?" asked Glitcharro.

"It's a metaphor Glitcharro. I need answers from my parents. We all know your secret" said Elias.

"What do you mean?" asked Ella.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Ethan.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm referring to what you guys did in the Lancaster household" said Elias.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Ella.

"I don't know why you think that" said Ethan.

"Show them Bashflack" said Elias as Bashflack displayed the image of Ella & Ethan writing the messages on the walls of the Lancaster household. Everyone who hadn't already learned the truth gasped.

"OK you caught us" said Ella.

"I thought nobody would ever find out" said Ethan.

"Until today everyone thought it was me who did that. How could you do that to me?" asked Elias.

"Dawn & Dennis were going to sue you for what you did to Dominic. We tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen. We got desperate & decided to scare them away. We did you a favour since they never pressed any charges" said Ella.

"If you hadn't put Dominic in a coma we wouldn't have done it" said Ethan.

"You should've told me you wanted it sorted out. I can't believe you let me take the blame for this. What kind of parents are you scapegoating your own child?" asked Elias.

"ELIAS, WE DID THIS FOR YOU. IF IT WASN'T FOR US WE WOULD'VE BEEN SUED. THIS IS JUST AS MUCH YOUR FAULT S IT IS OURS" yelled Ella.

"YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE HURT DOMINIC" yelled Ethan.

"ALL I DID WAS STAND UP TO A BULLY. EVEN IF IT WENT TOO FAR YOUR ACTIONS WERE UNACCEPTABLE. YOU RUINED THIS REUNION. YOU'RE THE WORST PARENTS EVER" yelled Elias as he stormed out of the Lookout with Angel & Kumite. Everyone else stood shocked into silence.

"This is awkward" said Soundbyte.

"Shut up Soundbyte" said Clockwise.

"I agree that Elias took things too far with Dominic, but your actions were also irresponsible. He's your son & you let him down. I don't think any of the other parents here would do that to their kids" said Ryder.

"I agree with Ryder. I'd never do that to my kids" said Rita Loud.

"Me either. I'd never put my kids through that" said Rosita as Ella & Ethan began to realise the consequences of their actions & how Elias as affected by them.

"What have we done?" asked Ella.

"He probably hates us now" said Ethan as Ella & himself burst into tears.

"All we wanted was to avoid a lawsuit & this is what happened. We should've sorted this out a different way" said Ella through her tears.

"Our desperation got the best of us. We only made things worse" said Ethan through his tears.

"Once Elias comes back we can sort this mess out" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias & Kumite went down to the beach. Elias dropped to his knees & pounded his fists into the sand as he screamed in anger. He then curled up in a foetal position & burst into tears.

"How could they do this to me? It had nothing to do with them. What kind of parents are they for doing that?" asked Elias.

"I think they were desperate. They had good intentions but went about it in the wrong way" said Angel.

"It's all blown out of control. I wasn't expecting things to end up like this" said Kumite.

"I don't feel bad for standing up to Dominic for bullying Clyde, but I probably shouldn't have left him in a coma. This last year has been crazy. I wish I had the ability to change everything back to how it was before Psychowig ruined it. If I could restore everything to normal I would" said Elias.

"Me too. It's been hard on all of us" said Angel.

"I think we've all struggled with what's been happening" said Kumite.

"I'm going to meditate to try & calm down" said Elias as he got into a meditation pose. Soon he began levitating. Angel & Kumite held onto him as he rose into the air. The 3 of them began flying around Adventure Bay. They all felt good as they flew.

"This is a great way to release negative energy" said Elias.

"It sure is. I love flying together" said Angel.

"We should do this more often" said Kumite as they continued flying around. 10 minutes later they returned to the Lookout.

"We're back" said Elias.

Suddenly Ryder's Pup Pad began to ring. A V insignia appeared on the screen as he answered the call.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"I'm Mr V. Nice to meet you" said Mr V.

"That's the guy who saved us from D.A.R.T when Barkingburg was destroyed" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"It's been at least a year since we last saw him" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"What can we do for you?" asked Ryder.

"Ever since Psychowig transformed into UMVK he gained access to the Psycho Realm calling upon his 10-man army known as the Sinister Sinful Syndicate. They escaped from the Infinite Inferno & now 1 of them has surfaced: Dent Maker. He plans on finding 8 Keystones amongst other objects to power up the Dimensional Gateway to his dimension so that nobody can stop him. I need you to find the 8 Keystones before he does. I'll give you further instructions once you do so" said Mr V.

"Where are the Keystones?" asked Ryder.

"They're scattered throughout various dimensions. If Dent Maker gets his hands on them, it'll cause catastrophe" said Mr V.

"We'll make sure he doesn't get them" said Ryder.

"Thanks. That's all I can ask for" said Mr V.

"Where do we start looking?" asked Ryder.

"The 1ST Keystone to be found is the Phase Keystone which displays locations from different dimensions. It can be found in Teletubbyland" said Mr V.

"I hate those things" said Unikitty.

"Is it because of the way they look?" asked Elias.

"They're also really annoying. Sweetie & myself can go & get the Keystone" said Unikitty.

"Anywhere you go I go" said Rubble.

"Who else wants to go?" asked Elias.

"I will. I want to learn how to fight as well as mum" said Peekaydee.

"I don't think there are any evil beings in Teletubbyland. I could be wrong though" said Elias.

"Dent Maker has an army of minions scattered through the dimensions so it's likely you'll encounter them on your quest" said Mr V.

"I'll fire up the Reality Shifter" said Suzan as she activated the Reality Shifter to allow entry into Teletubbyland.

"OK it's ready" said Suzan.

"Let's do this" said Sweetie as Peekaydee, Rubble, herself & Unikitty used the Reality Shifter to enter Teletubbyland. Meanwhile a Canadian Goose watched them through a crystal ball in his fortress. It was Dent Maker.

"These pests are responsible for slaying Psychowig's army? My army is much stronger than those weaklings. I'll make sure they never get the Keystones. Soon all the Keystones will be mine. Once I get them all I'll make the mortals wish they never interfered with Psychowig's business" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: Teletubby Trouble

It was a bright & sunny day in Teletubbyland. Peekaydee, Rubble, Sweetie & Unikitty fell to the ground from the sky.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Peekaydee.

"I'm good" said Rubble.

"Me too" said Sweetie.

"Let's get to work. The Keystone could be anywhere" said Unikitty as everyone started looking for the Keystone. Back at the Lookout everyone woke up from their slumber.

"I hope those guys aren't having too much trouble in Teletubbyland" said Elias.

"I don't think they'll have too much trouble. I know they can handle themselves" said Mel.

"Elias we're sorry about yesterday. You were right. We scapegoated you & let our desperation get the best of us" said Ella.

"We should've found a better way to deal with the Lancaster fiasco" said Ethan.

"I'm sorry for putting Dominic in a coma. I wanted to teach him a lesson about his behaviour & I took it too far. Let's put this mess behind us" said Elias as he gave his parents a hug.

"How did your parents meet?" asked Monty.

"We met in New York when we were kids. It was the 1ST day of school. That was approximately 30 years ago" said Ella.

"We've been together ever since. All this craziness began when we were approximately 13. Our relationship has progressed quite well over time. We're true soulmates" said Ethan.

"I still remember the day we saved you 2" said Max.

"How old were they when that happened?" asked Elias.

"I can handle this" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Ella & Ethan walking through Central Park. They were both 15.

"What a lovely day it is today" said Ella.

"It sure is. There's nobody I'd rather spend it with than you" said Ethan as he kissed Ella. Suddenly a man wearing a balaclava confronted them.

"Give me your money" said the man.

"We don't have any. Don't hurt us" said Ella.

"If you don't give me your money I'll shoot you" said the man.

"Are you deaf? We told you we don't have any money" said Ethan.

"Have it your way. Time to die" said the man as he pulled out a gun. Ella & Ethan tried to run away but Ethan was shot.

"ETHAN NO" cried Ella.

"IT HURTS. IT REALLY HURTS" cried Ethan.

"You should've given me your money when you had the chance" said the man as the Domestic League appeared.

"Leave them alone" said Max.

"You don't scare me Domestic League" said the man.

"You're messing with the wrong group" said Chloe.

"I'll shoot you all" said the man as he began opening fire on the Domestic League. Every time he fired a shot they moved out of the way. Buddy used his elastic powers to snatch the gun away.

"Give me back my gun" said the man.

"Never" said Gidget as the Domestic League attacked the man. The man was thrown about & was left as a battered mess. After he was taken care of the Domestic League took Ella & Ethan to the hospital.

"You're going to be OK Ethan" said Ella.

"I love you Ella" said Ethan as he was taken into surgery while everyone else waited in the foyer. The flashback ended at that point.

"It's a miracle that he survived" said Ella.

"After I recovered we started attending martial arts classes soon we were discovered by S.W.O.R.D & became part of the team" said Ethan.

"That's cool. Thanks for saving them guys" said Elias.

"You're welcome" said Chloe.

Back in Teletubbyland Peekaydee, Rubble, Sweetie & Unikitty were still looking for the Keystone.

"I haven't seen anything yet" said Peekaydee.

"I don't know what the Keystones even look like" said Rubble.

"We'll find out soon" said Sweetie.

"I'll freak out if the Teletubbies show up" said Unikitty as giggling was heard.

"That better not be them. I don't want to put up with those annoying monstrosities" said Unikitty.

"It came from up there" said Sweetie as everyone saw that the sun had a laughing baby's face in it.

"How is that possible?" asked Peekaydee.

"I don't know" said Rubble.

"That's kind of weird" said Sweetie.

"At least it's not the Teletubbies" said Unikitty.

"Over the hills & far away Teletubbies come to play" said a narrator.

"Oh no this isn't happening" said Unikitty.

"Unfortunately, it is" said Sweetie.

"Time for Teletubbies, time for Teletubbies, time for Teletubbies" said a voice from a loudspeaker.

"We need to hide" said Peekaydee.

"Anything to avoid putting up with them" said Unikitty as they hid behind a bush.

"Can you see them yet?" asked Unikitty.

The Teletubbies then appeared performing their introduction.

"I think my head is about to explode" said Unikitty.

"Try not to get mad babe. We need to focus on finding the Keystone" said Rubble.

"I can't stand them. Do any of you know what the Keystones look like?" asked Unikitty.

"I think they look like clear purple ovals" said Rubble.

"Can you see it?" asked Unikitty.

"No but I know what they look like" said Rubble.

"How did you learn about them?" asked Unikitty.

"I don't know. Somehow I figured it out" said Rubble.

"OK. How much longer do we need to hide here?" asked Unikitty.

"Until we find the Keystone" said Rubble.

"Hopefully that won't be much longer" said Unikitty.

Back at the Lookout everyone was waiting to see how the Keystone search would turn out.

"I hope they're OK. Are we able to keep track of them?" asked Elias.

"The pups have tracking devices on their collars" said Ryder.

"OK. Let's see how they're doing" said Elias as Ryder pulled up a map of Teletubbyland on the screen. He zoomed in after finding dots that indicated Peekaydee, Rubble, Sweetie & Unikitty's location. Everyone could see them hiding in the bush near the Teletubbies.

"I'm surprised Unikitty hasn't lost her mind. Since she hates Teletubbies I would've expected her to attack them in a fiery rage by now" said Elias.

"That is a bit surprising. I don't know what they're waiting for but hopefully they won't be there much longer" said Ryder.

Back in Teletubbyland Peekaydee, Rubble, Sweetie & Unikitty were still hiding waiting for the right moment to act.

"1 day in Teletubbyland Tinky Winky found a strange purple oval with 3 smaller circles inside" said the narrator.

"That must be the Keystone" whispered Sweetie.

"Oh great. He's probably going to take it to the other Teletubbies. What do we do?" asked Unikitty.

"I'll handle this. Ruff temptation ball" said Sweetie as she threw a ball with a question mark on it out of the bush which transformed into a bowl of Tubby Custard.

"Suddenly out of nowhere a large bowl of Tubby Custard appeared" said the narrator.

"Yay Tubby Custard" said Tinky Winky.

"Tinky Winky picked up the bowl of Tubby Custard & took it back home" said the narrator as Tinky Winky did what was said. Sweetie emerged from the bush & grabbed the Keystone before returning to the others.

"OK I got it" said Sweetie.

"How do we get back to Adventure Bay?" asked Unikitty.

"How does thing even work?" asked Rubble as he touched the Keystone causing 3 small portals to appear.

"Do these portals lead to other dimensions?" asked Sweetie.

"Maybe. 1 of them might take us back to Adventure Bay" said Peekaydee as Rubble pressed the orange portal button which brought up the chamber from Portal.

"Woah that's cool" said Rubble.

"Let's see where the other 2 go" said Sweetie.

The pink button showed the throne room in Barkingburg Palace.

"Is that the throne room from the kingdom that you lived in mum?" asked Peekaydee.

"Yes, it is. I don't know how that's possible though. I don't think Barkingburg was restored. This must've been from before it was destroyed" said Sweetie as Rubble activated the blue button which caused Great Hollow to appear.

"OK now that we've seen what this thing does we should get back to Adventure Bay" said Sweetie.

"Good idea. He sooner we get back the better" said Unikitty.

"How do we get back?" asked Peekaydee.

"Guys we have a problem" said Rubble as he & the others spotted the Teletubbies surrounding them.

"This isn't happening" said Unikitty.

"They're not the only group of Teletubbies" said Sweetie as everyone noticed dozens of Teletubby clones.

"NO. THIS IS A NIGHTMARE. GET ME OUT OF HERE & AWAY FROM THEM" cried Unikitty as mechanical laughter was heard.

"You're not getting away with the Keystone. My boss ordered me to stop you" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Peekaydee as a giant crab with a cloning machine on his stomach appeared. It was Clone Crab.

"Clone Crab I should've known" said Sweetie.

"Who's that?" asked Rubble.

"He's 1 of the monsters from that book I showed you. He creates clones of people to attack them with" said Sweetie.

"He must've made all these clones" said Rubble.

"I'll make clones of you as well you tubby arachnophobic coward" said Clone Crab.

"Well this "tubby arachnophobic coward" is a black belt in martial arts" said Rubble.

"He could take you down any day" said Unikitty.

"You are wrong bitch" said Clone Crab as he spawned clones of Rubble wearing different outfits.

"You'll need a lawyer once this is over" said Clone Crab.

"Time to put the beatdown on these guys" said Peekaydee.

"It sure is" said Rubble.

"Let's give it to them" said Sweetie.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Unikitty as she & the others attacked the clones. They used punches, kicks, swings, strikes & other martial art moves to attack. The clones tried fighting back with Pup Fu, but they were thrown off by everyone switching between styles. Unikitty also used her fiery rage to attack. Soon all the clones were gone.

"Now to deal with these Teletubby monstrosities" said Unikitty as she burned the Teletubby clones to pieces with her fiery rage. The 4 original Teletubbies ran back to their house in fear & locked themselves in.

"That felt good" said Unikitty.

"Let's get the Keystone back home" said Rubble.

"What about Clone Crab?" asked Unikitty.

"Can you handle him Peekaydee?" asked Rubble.

"With pleasure" said Peekaydee as she attacked Clone Crab with Pup Kune Do. Clone Crab tried to fight back as Sweetie & Unikitty joined in. Soon Clone Crab's cloning device was destroyed.

"Look what you've done. Now I can't make any more clones" said Clone Crab.

"That's the point" said Unikitty as the attack on Clone Crab continued. After being attacked with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes Clone Crab was destroyed.

"Well done Peekaydee. You've come a long way" said Sweetie.

"I learnt from the best" said Peekaydee.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to spend another minute in this atrocious dimension" said Unikitty.

"Don't worry we won't have to" said Rubble.

"Good" said Unikitty as Rubble grabbed the Keystone before he & the others began heading back to the Lookout. Back at the Lookout everyone had seen what had happened.

"That was an amazing battle. Unikitty really let them have it" said Elias.

"That's 1 Keystone down & 7 to go" said Ryder.

"I wonder what the other Keystones look like" said Elias.

"We'll find out soon" said Ryder.

"Yay Peekaydee did it" said Cookiedough as he blushed.

"I didn't know you were in love with her" said Elias.

"She's beautiful. It was love at 1ST sight the day I met her" said Cookiedough as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Cookiedough & his siblings playing with each other in Foggy Bottom.

"I wish the weather wasn't so foggy all the time" said Cookiedough.

"Me too. It's probably why this place is called Foggy Bottom" said Glitter.

"I'm used to the fog considering that we've been living here our whole life" said Pumpkin.

"That's true. Still it would be nice to have weather here that isn't foggy" said Rubbikitty.

"It sometimes gets so thick that I can't see anything" said Sparrow as they all continued to play. Soon Melvin, Peekaydee & Sweetie Pie arrived.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Melvin & these are my sisters" said Melvin.

"I'm Peekaydee" said Peekaydee.

"I'm Sweetie Pie" said Sweetie Pie as everyone introduced themselves.

"You're Mel & Sweetie's kids, aren't you?" asked Cookiedough.

"Correct" said Peekaydee as everyone started playing together. Cookiedough became enamoured with Peekaydee & stared at her while thinking about how beautiful she was. The flashback ended at that point.

"I've been waiting to tell her how I feel" said Cookiedough.

"Do it when she & the others get back" said Elias.

"I'll try" said Cookiedough as Peekaydee, Rubble, Sweetie & Unikitty returned to the Lookout.

"We got the Keystone. We better let Mr V know" said Rubble.

"Excellent. Well done taking care of all those clones" said Elias.

"You left them in Tinky Winky Pieces" said Luan as she laughed.

"That wasn't funny Luan" said Unikitty.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" said Luan.

"Tinky Winky sounds like a euphemism for a penis" said Elias.

"How did you think of that?" asked Ryder.

"If you think about it you can kind of see how it sounds & what it may imply" said Elias.

"Anyways we should tell Mr V we found the Keystone" said Ryder.

"Good idea" said Elias as Ryder called Mr V.

"Hi Ryder. I see you found the Keystone. Was there any resistance?" asked Mr V.

"Clone Crab tried to use his army of clones to stop us but Peekaydee, Rubble, Sweetie & Unikitty took care of it" said Ryder.

"Excellent" said Mr V.

"Where's the next Keystone?" asked Ryder.

"1 of the Keystones has been split into 5 parts: The Elemental Keystone. It grants the user power over Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning & Water. I've located the Fire section of the Keystone in the Street Fighter dimension. It's being offered as the grand prize in an upcoming tournament" said Mr V.

"Me & Olivia are going. Her advice will be of great help to me" said Tracker.

"Good idea. Cali & Olivia can come with us" said Olivia.

"I'm going too" said Suzan.

"Me too. I'll be able to see how far I've come in my training" said Elias.

"I'll go as well" said Christine.

"Count me in" said Katie.

"Same for me & Lynn" said Danny.

"I'm down with that" said Lynn.

"I'm going too" said Rio.

"So am I" said Ria.

"I'll go with you" said Ella.

"I'm in" said Ethan.

"I'll join you" said Farmer Yumi.

"Me too" said Aqua.

"OK I think that's plenty of us" said Ryder.

"Bueno. Let's Lucha" said Tracker as Suzan activated the Reality Shifter. All the volunteers launched themselves into the Street Fighter dimension. Dent Maker watched them through his crystal ball.

"They got lucky. They may have beaten Clone Crab, but I have more minions that stand in their way. Hopefully the Keystone they have now is the only 1 they get their hands on" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight To The Finish

It was daytime in the Street Fighter dimension. All the volunteers who wished to search for the Keystone fell to the ground from the sky.

"Looks like we're here" said Elias.

"I have a feeling that Dent Maker's minions will be villains from other fighting games" said Danny.

"Probably. We'll be ready for anyone we encounter though" said Elias.

"All the matches will be held in different area that we'll be taken to throughout the tournament" said Tracker.

"Let's see if we can find a chart or table that displays the matchups. That'll show us who we're up against" said Elias.

"Some of us may have to fight each other" said Suzan.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter what happens but 1 of us must win the tournament & the Keystone. We can't let anyone else take it" said Elias.

"Correct. May the best fighter win" said Tracker.

"Look at all the fighters. There are people from all kinds of franchises" said Cali.

"Can anyone see a bracket or matchup system anywhere?" asked Elias.

"There are 4 coloured brackets. The winner of each bracket will compete in a 4-way battle royal for the title" said Cali.

"Interesting. Let's check the matchups" said Elias as everyone checked to see who their 1ST match was against.

"Looks like I'm in A bracket & my 1ST match is against Laura Matsuda" said Tracker.

The rest of the 1ST round A bracket matchups were Cali vs Ethan, Christine vs Ryu & 2 other fighters, the 1ST round B bracket matchups were Ella vs Farmer Yumi, Rio vs William & 2 matches including 4 other fighters, the 1ST round matchups in C bracket were Olivia vs Ria, Danny vs another fighter & Lynn vs another fighter & the 1ST round matchups for D bracket were Aqua vs another fighter, Elias vs another fighter, Katie vs another fighter & Suzan vs another fighter.

"Looks like my match is 1ST" said Tracker.

"Good luck Tracker" said Olivia.

"I'll make sure to do my best" said Tracker as Laura & himself were taken to the arena for their match.

" _I better make a good 1_ _ST_ _impression. My intro quote should help"_ thought Tracker as he got into his stance.

"If you wish to fight me then bring it on. I won't show any mercy" said Tracker as he executed a few moves before bowing.

"I refuse to be taken down by a pup. You're wasting my time" said Laura.

"I'll show you how good I am" said Tracker as he lunged at Laura. Laura ducked out of the way & swiped at Tracker. Tracker blocked her strike.

"This'll be like taking candy from a baby" said Laura.

"You're wrong Mamacita" said Tracker as the match continued. Tracker executed every move in Lucha Libre that he knew but Laura blocked & neutralised every move he made.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Laura.

"Have some Pup Fu" said Tracker as he started executing Pup Fu moves. Laura soon restrained Tracker & pummelled him relentlessly. Tracker tried to break free, but Laura's hold was too strong for him to break.

"Time to end this" said Laura as she punched Tracker in the face & knocked him unconscious. They were both taken back to where the others were.

"The winner of bracket A's 1ST match is Laura Matsuda" said the emcee.

"That prize is mine" said Laura.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"No, it isn't" said Olivia as Tracker regained consciousness.

"Sorry guys. Looks like I'm out" said Tracker.

"It's OK. The rest of us can still win this tournament" said Elias.

"Just take it easy for now" said Olivia.

"Will do" said Tracker.

"Wait this match isn't over. It's best 2 out of 3. Check the rulebook" said Cali.

The emcee checked the rulebook & discovered that Cali was right.

"I made a mistake. Laura only won the 1ST round out of 3. I do apologise. This is my 1ST tournament as emcee" said the emcee.

"I can still win" said Laura.

"Bring it on" said Tracker as Laura & himself were taken back to the arena.

"That was a lucky break" said Elias.

"I don't know how the emcee didn't read the rules properly" said Cali.

"If this is his 1ST tournament he probably didn't thoroughly read through them" said Elias.

Back in the arena Laura & Tracker began the 2ND fight. Tracker did much better during this match. Laura tried to use the same pattern of moves from the previous fight, but Tracker caught on & continued switching between Lucha Libre & Pup Fu to throw her off. He proceeded to win the fight by knocking Laura out.

"Looks like this last fight will determine the winner" said the emcee.

"Go Tracker" said Elias.

"Hopefully he can increase our chances of winning by defeating Laura" said Olivia.

Back in the arena Laura & Tracker began the final fight. They laid into each other with everything they had.

"I'm not letting you win" said Laura.

"You'll have to earn your victory" said Tracker as the fight continued. Things got intense quickly as Laura & Tracker attacked each other with powerful punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Everyone watched in anticipation at how things were unfolding.

"This'll be close" said Elias.

"I know that Tracker can win" said Olivia.

Laura & Tracker began wearing each other down. Tracker appeared to fall unconscious.

"Looks like I won after all" said Laura.

Suddenly Laura felt something tap on her shoulder. When she turned around Tracker struck her in the face with a punch that knocked her unconscious. She & Tracker were then brought back to the others.

"The winner of this match is Tracker" said the emcee.

"Way to go Tracker" said Elias.

"That was exhausting. I can't believe I won" said Tracker.

"You did good. Our chances of winning have increased" said Olivia.

"They sure have" said Tracker.

"Ready to get owned dad?" asked Cali.

"I'm facing off against Rio" said William.

"You'll still be taken down" said Cali.

"Bring it on old man" said Rio.

"Just you wait sonny boy. You don't know what you're up against" said William as Rio & himself were taken to the arena.

"Are you ready?" asked Rio.

"I'm always ready" said William as the fight began. William quickly got the upper hand as he struck with a series of powerful punches & kicks.

"Don't expect an easy victory" said Rio.

"My Bo-Ju-Te will put you to shame" said William as Rio blocked his strikes. When Rio started throwing punches William blocked them.

"You won't beat a youngster like me" said Rio.

"Age is just a number" said William as the fight continued. William took Rio by surprise by switching between Bo-Ju-Te & Cat-Jitsu.

"When did you learn Cat-Jitsu?" asked Rio.

"I taught myself" said William as he threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at Rio. Rio was worn down & eventually knocked unconscious from the flurry of strikes William launched at him. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Rio isn't down for the count just yet" said Cali.

"Rio has more tricks up his sleeve" said Ria.

"William is too experienced for Rio to beat" said Olivia.

"We'll see about that" said Cali as Rio regained consciousness. The 2ND fight then began. Rio resorted to using defensive manoeuvres throughout the fight. William soon exhausted himself from trying to attack & being constantly blocked. Rio then unleashes a rapid series of punches which knocked William out making Rio the winner of the fight.

"I knew Rio could do it. If he wins the next fight he wins the match" said Cali.

"I still think William will win" said Olivia as William regained consciousness. The final fight then began. Rio & William laid into each other with every move they knew in the hopes of winning.

"Give up old man" said Rio.

"I'll show you sonny boy" said William.

Rio & William roughed each other up as they tried to get the upper hand. They became battered, bloody & bruised as the fight went on.

"This'll be close" said Cali.

"Rio's really giving William a run for his money" said Olivia.

After laying into each other with punches, kicks, swings & strikes Rio & William both fell unconscious.

"What happens now?" asked Elias.

"The 1ST person to get to their feet wins" said Olivia.

Everyone waited to see who would get up 1ST. A few minutes passed before William regained consciousness & got up making him the winner of the match.

"Damn. I thought Rio had it in the bag" said Cali.

"I had a feeling William would win" said Olivia as Rio & William returned to the others.

"The winner of B bracket's 1ST match is William" said the emcee.

"That was intense" said William.

"Well done honey. That was brilliant" said Olivia as she kissed William. Rio then regained consciousness.

"Looks like I'm out" said Rio.

"I thought you'd actually win" said Cali.

"Me too. That was a great match" said Ria.

"It sure was. Congratulations William" said Rio.

"Thanks Rio. Don't feel bad about losing. You made me proud. You're the only guy I can picture being with Cali" said William.

"You're a cool dad" said Rio.

"I sure am" said William.

"What a lovely & tender moment. I think I'm about to cry tears of joy" said Elias.

"Take it easy there Elias" said Suzan.

"OK Danny go show your opponent who's boss" said Lynn.

"Whoever it is I'll cream them" said Danny.

"Your opponent is Asuka Kazama" said Cali.

"I'm ready" said Danny as Asuka & himself were taken to the arena.

"You won't beat me" said Asuka.

"I beg to differ" said Danny as the match began. Asuka quickly got the upper hand since her experience in martial arts was more advanced than Danny's experience in Lucha Libre.

"You're not worth my time" said Asuka.

"That's what you think" said Danny.

Asuka attacked with a rapid series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Danny did his best to fight back but Asuka continued laying into him. She soon knocked him out making her the winner of the 1ST fight.

"Danny took a beating" said Lynn.

"If he figures out Asuka's weakness he can use that to his advantage" said Elias as the 2ND fight began. Danny tried to throw off Asuka, but it didn't work.

"You're pathetic. Give up" said Asuka.

"That's not in my vocabulary" said Danny as he started wildly attacking. Asuka easily got the upper hand & knocked Danny unconscious making her the winner of the match.

"The winner of C bracket's 1ST match is Asuka Kazama" said the emcee.

"That was a cakewalk" said Asuka as Danny regained consciousness.

"That was embarrassing" said Danny as Asuka & himself returned to the others.

"You gave it your best shot. If I face off against her I promise to take her down" said Lynn as she kissed Danny.

"Looks like it's me & Ella next" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm ready" said Ella as she & Farmer Yumi entered the arena.

"Time to show you what I have" said Ella.

"We'll see who comes out on top" said Farmer Yumi as the match began. Ella launched a series of Tae-Kwon-Do strikes while Farmer Yumi attacked with moves from multiple styles.

"I can still win with 1 style" said Ella.

"It won't be easy" said Farmer Yumi as the fight continued. Farmer Yumi threw Ella off by constantly switching styles which allowed her to knock Ella out & win the fight. During the 2ND fight Ella did the best she could to keep her guard up but Farmer Yumi confused her by performing the disappearing & duplication Pup Fu moves. This allowed Farmer Yumi to win the fight & the match.

"The winner of this match is Yumi Okuyama" said the emcee.

"I knew she'd win" said Aqua.

"She has a bit of an advantage since she knows multiple styles" said Elias.

"Even so your mother put up a good fight" said Aqua.

"She sure did" said Elias as Ella & Farmer Yumi returned.

"Well done Farmer Yumi" said Ella.

"You too Ella" said Farmer Yumi.

"That was a spectacular fight" said Ethan.

"Even though you lost you still gave it your best shot mum" said Elias.

"That fight was like none I've ever had before" said Ella as she gave Elias & Ethan a hug.

"Looks like me & Ethan are next. It'll be weird fighting a human" said Cali.

"I hope you're ready for my military sambo" said Ethan as Cali & himself entered the arena. As soon as the match began they both started swinging at each other. Cali put as much strength into her strikes as possible while Ethan fended her off with defensive manoeuvres.

"Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean you'll beat me" said Cali.

"Watch & learn" said Ethan as Cali attacked with intense ferocity. Her strikes made a moderate amount of impact. Ethan waited until Cali became tired before making his move. He used every move he knew in military sambo & soon he defeated Cali & won the 1ST fight. During the 2ND fight Cali executed evasive manoeuvres. Ethan tried to keep up, but Cali's reflexes were too quick & she soon wore him down long enough to knock him out & win the 2ND fight. Everyone was impressed as they watched on.

"I thought dad would easily win" said Elias.

"Me too. Looks like we were wrong" said Ella.

"Cali's not going easy on him" said Olivia.

"She's going to give him everything she has" said William.

During the final fight Cali & Ethan laid into each other with every move they knew. They attacked with a lot of power.

"I almost have you now" said Cali.

"Just you wait" said Ethan as he put Cali in a submission hold. Despite initially struggling Cali broke free.

"Nice try" said Cali.

"I'm not finished yet" said Ethan as the match continued. Cali & Ethan wore each other down with every move they knew. Ethan ultimately knocked Cali out making him the winner of the match.

"The winner of this match is Ethan Vincent" said the emcee as Cali & Ethan returned to the others.

"Well done dad. That was amazing" said Elias.

"It sure was" said Ella.

"Cali gave me a run for my money" said Ethan.

"Well done Ethan. That was a spectacular match" said Cali.

"You did a great job Cali. You should be really proud of yourself" said Ethan.

"Thanks" said Cali.

"I'm up next against Chun Li. I'll fill her in on why we're here" said Suzan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Elias.

"She's part of Interpol so we can trust her. He's actually 1 of my inspirations for being a martial artist" said Suzan.

"OK. I was unsure of whether we'd be able to trust anyone else here or not. Good luck" said Elias.

"Time to win" said Suzan as Chin Li & herself entered the arena.

"Get ready for my fury" said Chun Li.

"This fight is a dream come true" said Suzan as the match began. Chun Li & Suzan threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other with intense ferocity. Suzan got the upper hand by switching styles to throw Chun Li off. Chun Li did her best to adapt to each switch, but Suzan outmanoeuvred her & won the 1ST fight. During the 2ND fight Chun Li paid close attention to Suzan's attack patterns & resorted to defensive manoeuvres to hold her off. Once Suzan became exhausted Chun Li made her move. Chun Li's patience allowed her to knock Suzan out & win the fight.

"Time for me to win this" said Chun Li.

"It's too bad I have to beat you since you're my role model" said Suzan as the final fight began. Both girls laid into each other with everything they had. Everyone watched in anticipation for the outcome. Punches, kicks, swings, strikes & other moves were exchanged as Chun Li & Suzan tried to get the upper hand. Suzan switched styles & used defensive manoeuvres to keep Chun Li at bay while Chun Li attacked with all her strength.

"I'm not going to lose" said Chun Li.

"That's what you think" said Suzan as she let Chun Li wear herself out before making her move. She attacked Chun Li with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes & won the match with a knockout punch. They then returned to the others.

"The winner of D bracket's 1ST match is Suzan Hinako" said the emcee.

"You all better watch out for me in the arena" said Suzan as she brought Chun Li over to where the others were.

"Well done Suzan. Have you told her yet?" asked Elias.

"Not yet. I will once she regains consciousness" said Suzan.

As if on cue Chun Li regained consciousness.

"Well done Suzan. That was amazing" said Chun Li.

"Thanks. Anyways we came here to prevent the Keystone from getting into the wrong hands. We could use your help find the other Keystones as well" said Suzan.

"Where are the other Keystones?" asked Chun Li.

"We don't know yet. With your help we can find them all & take down the guy who wants to use them for catastrophic reasons" said Suzan.

"Sounds good. I'm on board" said Chun Li.

"Excellent. We have to make sure 1 of us wins this tournament" said Suzan.

"Indeed. Nice to meet you all" said Chun Li as everyone introduced themselves.

"It's an honour to meet you" said Tracker.

"When I saw your match, I thought Laura would easily win. You surprised everyone by beating her" said Chun Li.

"They all underestimated me" said Tracker.

"Almost everyone thought Laura had it in the bag. Everyone was left wondering how a pup could beat a human the way you did" said Chun Li.

"The other fighters better not underestimate me. I might end up winning this tournament" said Tracker.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Chun Li.

"My turn. Who am I up against?" asked Lynn.

"Let's check the bracket" said Elias.

"Looks like I'm up against R Mika. She better be ready for Lunatic Lynn" said Lynn as she donned her Lucha Libre mask before she & R Mika entered the arena.

"You're going down" said R Mika.

"I don't think so" said Lynn as the match began. Lynn used every Lucha Libre move she knew to try & defeat R Mika, but R Mika neutralised her & got the upper hand.

"Lucha Libre won't help" said R Mika.

"I'll show you" said Lynn as R Mika attacked her with a series of punches & kicks. Soon R Mika knocked Lynn out & won the 1ST fight.

"You'll never win like that" said R Mika.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Lynn as the 2ND fight began. Lynn let R Mika attack to wear her down. R Mika did everything she could to attack but Lynn avoided & blocked all her strikes. Once R Mika became tired Lynn made her move. She performed various moves including the armbar, helicopter spin, bow & arrow & various submission holds to pin R Mika down & win the 2ND fight.

"You won't win this match" said R Mika.

"We'll see about that" said Lynn as the final fight began. Both girls laid into each other with every move they knew. Nobody was sure who would win.

"Go Lynn" said Danny.

"I think she might win" said Christine.

"It could go either way. It'll be close" said Elias as the fight continued. Lynn & R Mika wore each other down to near exhaustion. R Mika appeared to be too exhausted to continue.

"Wow I actually won" said Lynn.

Suddenly R Mika delivered a punch that knocked out Lynn.

"That stupid girl never stood a chance" said R Mika.

"The winner of this match is R Mika" said the emcee as Lynn & R Mika returned to the others.

"You heard that right" said R Mika.

"That sucks" said Danny.

"Lynn still did quite well" said Elias as Lynn regained consciousness.

"Sorry guys. Looks like R Mika was too good for me" said Lynn.

"You fought well. You almost had her" said Danny.

"If I had noticed that she was faking me out I could've beaten her" said Lynn.

"You still gave it your best shot" said Danny.

"That's true" said Lynn.

Suddenly Cali noticed something unusual.

"What's that?" asked Cali as she saw a door with a sign that read "Top Secret".

"I better see what's behind that door" said Cali as she crept towards the door & peeked inside. She gasped as she discovered that there were computers using mind control on the other fighters.

"I knew there was something wrong with this tournament. The others need to know about this" said Cali.

Back outside everyone was waiting for the next match to begin.

"Who's going next?" asked Elias.

"You're up next Elias. Check the bracket to see who your opponent is" said Suzan.

Elias checked the bracket & saw that his opponent was Liu Kang.

"Here I go" said Elias as he & Liu Kang entered the arena.

"You're going down" said Elias.

"I won't lose to a kid" said Liu Kang as the match began. Elias & Liu Kang attacked each other with punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Liu Kang soon got the upper hand.

"You won't beat me" said Liu Kang.

"You haven't seen what I'm truly capable of yet" said Elias as the fight continued. Liu Kang won with his superior strength.

"You're wasting your time. Just give up" said Liu Kang.

"Just you wait" said Elias as the 2ND fight began. Elias let Liu Kang wear himself down to exhaustion. Once Liu Kang became tired Elias made his move. Elias ended up winning the 2ND fight with a combo of moves from every fighting style & martial art there was.

"Time to show you my true power" said Elias as he got into a meditation pose.

"That won't help you" said Liu Kang as he attacked. All of strikes had no effect.

"Why isn't anything happening? How can this be?" asked Liu Kang as he continued to attack to no avail. Elias soon began rising into the air.

"What the hell? How is that possible?" asked Liu Kang.

Elias began swooping down on Liu Kang & struck him with intense power. He continued to do so for several minutes.

"This is ridiculous. This can't be happening" said Liu Kang as Elias zoomed towards him at lightning speed. Elias delivered a blow that knocked Liu Kang out. Elias & Liu Kang then returned to the others.

"The winner of this match is Elias Vincent" said the emcee.

"Well done Elias. That was brilliant" said Ella.

"You showed him who was boss" said Ethan.

"He didn't stand a chance" said Elias.

"Hey Chun Li, come here" said Cali.

Chun Li walked over to Cali to see what was going on.

"What is it?" asked Chun Li.

"Behind this door there are computers that have taken control of the other fighters' minds. I had a feeling something wasn't right" said Cali.

"How bizarre. What should we do?" asked Chun Li.

"We need to try & shut them down" said Cali as she & Chun Li went inside only for the door to lock behind them.

"Oh no we're locked in" said Cali.

"Someone must've seen us" said Chun Li.

"I don't know who it would've been" said Cali.

Suddenly Madame Pom appeared from the shadows.

"So, you're my rival's rival, are you? You're a good fighter but my boss told me to stop you from getting the Keystone" said Madame Pom.

"Me & Zoe are friends now. Also, we're not letting you or your allies get the Keystone" said Cali.

"You're wrong. Take care of then mon ami" said Madame Pom as Zoe appeared having been brainwashed by Madame Pom.

"As you wish master" said Zoe as she attacked Cali. Chun Li tried to find a way to turn the computers off.

"I know you can hear me Zoe. You've been brainwashed. Fight the urge" said Cali.

"I won't be fooled that easily" said Zoe as she continued to fight with Cali. Chun Li continued searching for a way to turn the computers off.

"I know I can turn these off. I just need to figure out how" said Chun Li as Madame Pom tried to stop her.

"I won't let you ruin this tournament" said Madame Pom.

"You won't win" said Chun Li as she did her best to hold off Madame Pom. Cali soon got the upper hand on Zoe & subdued her before going to help Chun Li.

"Give up Madame Pom" said Chloe.

"Never. Zoe might be down for the count, but I won't fall that easily" said Madame Pom as she continued fighting with Cali while Chun Li tried to figure out how to disable the computers. She soon found a switch that connected the computers to a power source.

"Once I pull this switch the mind control will wear off" said Chun Li as she pulled the switch. All the computers were shut down.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU RUINED THIS TOURNAMENT" yelled Madame Pom.

"More like we saved it" said Cali as she knocked out Madame Pom.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Cali.

"I don't know" said Chun Li.

"How did I get here?" asked Zoe.

"Madame Pom brainwashed you. This tournament was rigged. Once we get out of here we have to tell the others" said Cali.

"We'll need some help" said Zoe as she called Duke.

"Duke I need your strength to help me, Cali & Chun Li" said Zoe.

"I'll be there soon" said Duke as he used the Reality Shifter to enter the Street Fighter dimension. Zoe guided him to where Cali, Chun Li & herself were stuck. After finding the door Duke used his strength to bust it open.

"Thanks Duke" said Zoe.

"You're welcome" said Duke.

"We need to tell everyone about our discovery" said Cali as she & the others went over to everyone else.

"There you are. Where did you guys go & how did Duke & Zoe get here?" asked Elias.

"Behind that door over there was a room of computers. They were being used to take control of the other fighters' minds. Madame Pom brainwashed Zoe & brought her here to stop us but we dealt with her & freed everyone from mind control & shut down the computers. We got locked in, so Duke had to help us escape" said Cali.

"That's quite a surprise. I didn't notice anything unusual" said Elias.

"If I hadn't noticed the door I think things would've taken a turn for the worse as we progressed through the tournament" said Cali.

"Does the tournament continue?" asked Elias.

"Since it was rigged it's been cancelled due to the interference. We might as well get the Keystone & get out of here" said Cali.

The emcee took off his disguise revealing he was S3NUBK.

"This is a disgrace. Brazilian, Chinese, German, Japanese & other foreigners have invaded this place. I'm sending you all back to where you came from with the help of my minions" said S3NUBK.

"Not him again. That racist idiot needs a reality check" said Zoe.

"You need to go back to France for being a hideous off key pitchless imperfect mongrel" said S3NUBK.

"I'm a better singer than you'll ever be" said Zoe.

"You're going back to France whether you like it or not" said S3NUBK.

"We'll send you back to the scrap metal heap where you belong you bigoted ignorant abomination" said Elias.

"Akuma & Heihachi deal with the parents" said S3NUBK.

"Gladly" said Akuma.

"You're all going down" said Heihachi as Akuma & himself charged at Christine, Ella, Ethan, Farmer Yumi, Olivia & William. All the parents fought back with everything they had. Akuma attacked Christine, Ella & Ethan while Heihachi went after Farmer Yumi, Olivia & William.

"That Keystone is ours" said Akuma.

"That's not happening" said Christine.

"You'll never get it" said Ella.

"You're outnumbered. You'll never defeat us" said Ethan as Akuma continued to attack. Christine, Ella & Ethan overpowered her with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes & subsequently defeated her.

"That was too easy" said Christine.

"I'll say. She didn't stand a chance" said Ella.

"No, she didn't" said Ethan.

Heihachi attacked Farmer Yumi, Olivia & William trying to take them all down.

"You're not getting the Keystone" said Heihachi.

"Yes, we will" said Farmer Yumi.

"You'll be sorry you messed with us" said Olivia.

"You won't beat us all at once" said William.

Farmer Yumi executed the most advanced moves of Pup Fu to catch Heihachi off guard. Olivia & William then laid into him with a series of punches & kicks. Soon Heihachi was knocked unconscious.

"He didn't stand a chance" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's what he gets for messing with us" said Olivia.

"Next time he'll think twice about who he picks a fight with" said William.

"Shao Khan & Unknown show them the true meaning of pain" said S3NUBK.

"Pain is my middle name" said Shao Khan.

"We'll stop these punks" said Unknown as Shao Khan & himself launched their attack. Shao Khan went after Aqua, Ria & Rio while Unknown went after Cali, Danny & Lynn.

"You're wasting your time" said Shao Khan.

"You're not as tough as us" said Aqua.

"We'll show you" said Ria.

"Time to get a pounding" said Rio.

Shao Khan quickly overpowered Ria & Rio with his experience in martial arts but Aqua proved to be quite strong herself.

"You won't last much longer" said Shao Khan.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into" said Aqua as the fight continued. Aqua let Shao Khan attack to exhaust him. Slowly Shao Khan became tired.

"I almost have you now" said Shao Khan.

"More like I have you" said Aqua as she made her move & went to town on Shao Khan with Pup Kune Do. Ria & Rio helped to attack & soon Shao Khan was knocked unconscious.

"What a fool" said Aqua.

"That's what happens to anyone who gets in our way" said Ria.

"I bet he didn't see that coming" said Rio.

Unknown executed every move he knew to try & overpower Cali, Danny & Lynn.

"You won't beat me" said Unknown.

"Dream on" said Cali.

"We'll wipe the floor with you" said Danny.

"That Keystone is ours" said Lynn.

Unknown made quick work of Danny & Lynn, but Cali had no problem holding up.

"Soon you'll fall like your friends" said Unknown.

"I wouldn't count on it" said Cali as she unleashed a flurry of Bo-Ju-Te on Unknown. Unknown did his best to fight back but he was soon restrained by Danny & Lynn before being knocked out by Cali.

"What a chump he was" said Cali.

"He never saw us coming" said Danny.

"What a joke of a fighter he was" said Lynn.

"Time to use this" said S3NUBK as he pulled out the Pandora.

"Not the Pandora" said Chun Li.

"What does that do?" asked Elias.

"It corrupts the minds & souls of anyone who touches it" said Chun Li.

"OK. We better not let it touch any of us" said Elias.

"That would be disastrous" said Chun Li.

S3NUBK proceeded to use the Pandora to corrupt all the other fighters.

"That doesn't look good" said Elias.

"Get rid of these pests" said S3NUBK as the Pandora controlled fighters advanced on everyone. An all-out brawl soon began with punches, kicks, swings & strikes flying everywhere.

"Now to take the Keystone" said S3NUBK as he grabbed the Keystone. Elias stopped him before he could get away.

"You're not going anywhere with that" said Elias.

"You can't stop me" said S3NUBK.

"Yes, I can" said Elias as he unlocked his Ultimate Zen. S3NUBK tried running away but Elias caught up to him. He took the Keystone from S3NUBK before grabbing him & flying up high.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled S3NUBK.

"Finishing you off" said Elias as he dived towards the ground with S3NUBK. Their speed increased as they fell. Elias proceeded to slam S3NUBK into the ground which obliterated S3NUBK into tiny pieces.

"Stupid robot. Now to help everyone else" said Elias as he went to help fight off the Pandora controlled fighters. 1 by 1 the Pandora controlled fighters were defeated.

"That was 1 hell of a fight. What happened to S3NUBK?" asked Cali.

"I annihilated him. Look what I have" said Elias as he held up the Keystone.

"Good job Elias. Let's get back to the Lookout" said Suzan.

"Good idea" said Elias as everyone began heading back to the Lookout. Back at the Lookout Zuma was about to talk to Rosaletta.

"I have something to tell you Rosaletta" said Zuma.

"What is it?" asked Rosaletta.

"Meeting you last year wasn't the 1ST time I saw you. I saw you on TV once. You're a professional MMA fighter correct?" asked Zuma.

"Yes. Why didn't you bring this up sooner?" asked Rosaletta.

"I was so lovestruck when I met you that I felt like I was falling in love all over again" said Zuma.

"OK" said Rosaletta.

Soon everyone who went to the tournament returned.

"We're back amigos" said Tracker.

"We have the 2ND Keystone" said Elias.

"That means 1 of you won the tournament" said Ryder.

"Actually, after my match Cali & Chun Li discovered that the other fighters were under mind control. Madame Pom & S3NUBK tried to get in our way but we dealt with them" said Elias.

"How many matches did you get through?" asked Ryder.

"Some of us didn't get to fight. It doesn't matter since we got what we needed" said Elias as Mr V appeared on screen.

"Well done on finding the 1ST part of the Elemental Keystone" said Mr V.

"How does it work?" asked Elias.

"It only works once the other 4 parts are collected. Anyways I've located another Keystone" said Mr V.

"Which dimension is it in?" asked Ryder.

"It's in the Eyewitness Museum. The Keystone in question is the Location Keystone" said Mr V.

"My father is the museum's curator" said Bill as he gasped for joy.

"Is it in the Gravity Falls dimension?" asked Elias.

"No, it's somewhere else. It's a rather strange place" said Bill.

"Are there unusual artefacts in it?" asked Elias.

"I'll show you when we get there" said Bill.

"Who else is coming?" asked Elias.

"I am. This seems like my kind of thing" said Lucy.

"I'm coming" said Lincoln.

"Me too" said Clyde.

"Count me in" said Ronnie Anne.

Bill, Clyde, Elias, Lincoln, Lucy & Ronnie Anne used the Reality Shifter to travel to the Eyewitness dimension. Dent Maker watched them through his crystal ball.

"Now they have 2 Keystones. This is ridiculous. They won't get any more of them if I have anything to say about it" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	4. Chapter 4: Museum Madness

Bill, Clyde, Elias, Lincoln, Lucy & Ronnie Anne fell to the ground from the sky. They landed in a woodland area.

"This place is creepy" said Elias.

"I like this place" said Lucy.

"Where's the museum Bill?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"It's a few miles away. It's white with an eye shaped door" said Bill.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone began walking through the woods trying to find Eyewitness Museum. Elias felt uneasy about the woods they were in.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Bill.

"These woods remind me of my initial encounter with Aaron" said Elias.

"There's no need to be alarmed. These woods wouldn't have anything threatening to us in them" said Lucy.

"Lucy's right. We'll be OK" said Ronnie Anne.

"It just feels ominous" said Elias.

"It's a common horror movie setting" said Bill.

"My 1ST encounter with Aaron felt like 1. The sooner we get to the museum & out of these woods the better" said Elias.

"It should be close. The eye shaped door should be quite noticeable" said Bill as everyone continued through the woods. It didn't take long to find the museum.

"Looks like we're here" said Elias as everyone opened the door. All of them were fascinated at what they saw inside.

"I've never seen such a unique museum before" said Clyde.

"Lisa would love this place. I'm surprised she didn't come with us" said Lincoln.

"This is the most interesting museum I've ever been to" said Ronnie Anne.

A portal suddenly appeared & Lisa appeared from it & fell to the ground.

"Woah that was a shock. Good thing I'm OK. Marshall needs to be more careful. Wow this place is amazing" said Lisa as she got up & looked around.

"Hi Lisa. How'd you get here?" asked Lincoln.

"I got launched here after tripping on 1 of Marshall's toys" said Lisa.

"That's Marshall for you" said Elias.

"Let's start looking for the Keystone" said Bill.

"If we split into smaller groups we can cover more ground" said Elias.

"Me, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne will be 1 group, Elias & Lucy can be the 2ND & Bill & Lisa are the 3RD group" said Clyde.

"Sounds good. Let's do it" said Lincoln as everyone split into their groups & started searching the museum. Bill & Lisa walked around with Bill trying to spot his father & Lisa taking note of all the exhibits.

"My father is here somewhere. You'll love him. He's the creator of all life in the multiverse. He taught me everything this museum has to offer as well" said Bill.

"What does he look like?" asked Lisa.

"He's a 1 eyed pyramid like myself" said Bill.

"It should be easy to find him in that case. Did he build this museum all by himself?" asked Lisa.

"Yes. He usually can be seen in the centre of the building" said Bill.

"OK. Let's see if we can find him" said Lisa.

"Good idea. He can help us find the Keystone" said Bill as he & Lisa continued looking for Bill's father. In another section of the museum Elias & Lucy were searching through the monster exhibit.

"This is a great exhibit" said Lucy.

"I've never seen anything so detailed & realistic before. Adventure Bay Museum is nothing like this place" said Elias.

"It's as if secrets are around every corner as well" said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias.

"I'm referring to secret rooms in which Satanic rituals are held" said Lucy.

"That's a bit creepy. Why would a museum have a room like that in it?" asked Elias.

"Maybe it's to keep monsters out" said Lucy.

"Maybe. That still sounds odd. I'm never taking part in any Satanic rituals. If you choose to then that's fine with me but I'm never doing anything like that" said Elias.

"What about if 1 of Dent Maker's minions had to be defeated that way?" asked Lucy.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Anyways you haven't seen the Keystone anywhere, have you?" asked Elias.

"All I see is empty animatronic suits" said Lucy.

"If Monty was here he'd be freaking out" said Elias.

"Let's keep looking. The Keystone could be anywhere" said Lucy as Elias & her continued looking around. Suddenly the lights went out. When they came back on the animatronics had disappeared & Monty was with Elias & Lucy. He was completely naked.

"This is embarrassing. I wasn't expecting to be warped here while engaging in lovemaking" said Monty.

"Cover your eyes Lucy" said Elias.

"I can't really see through my hair" said Lucy.

"What can I wear?" asked Monty.

"Hang on I can take care of that" said Elias as he took his pants & shirt off & gave them to Monty leaving him in his shoes & underwear. Monty proceeded to put Elias' clothes on.

"Thanks Elias. I must say your body is like a temple. Any girl would be attracted to a hunk like you" said Monty as he took note of Elias' muscular body.

"Thanks. How did you get here naked?" asked Elias.

"I have no idea" said Monty.

"Pizza" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"I think I know who it was" said Monty as an animatronic anthropomorphic chicken wearing a bib appeared. It was Chica.

"Pizza" said Chica.

"I hope the other Fazbear animatronics aren't around here" said Monty.

"They might be. Just before you got here this room was filled with animatronics" said Elias.

"They somehow disappeared before you arrived" said Lucy.

"Pizza" said Chica.

"What about pizza?" asked Elias.

"I think that's all she can say" said Monty.

"What about her friends?" asked Elias.

"I think they're all fluent in English" said Monty.

"OK" said Elias.

"I have a feeling they're around here somewhere" said Lucy.

"I hope not. Chica's creepy enough on her own. Just thinking about a possible encounter with them makes me nervous" said Monty.

"We'll be OK" said Lucy.

"Don't worry Monty if anyone gives you trouble I'll take care of them. Anything to help a friend" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. That's really sweet" said Monty.

"I wonder how the others are doing" said Lucy.

Bill & Lisa were still searching through the museum. Lisa was fascinated by everything she saw.

"This is the best museum ever. My mind has become overwhelmingly stimulated from taking everything in" said Lisa.

"I can't wait until you meet my father. You'll love him" said Bill.

"I'm excited just thinking about it" said Lisa.

"I can sense it. You haven't seen the Keystone yet have you?" asked Bill.

"Not yet. These exhibits are incredibly distracting" said Lisa.

"I hope we find it before Dent Maker's minions do" said Bill.

"Maybe the others have found it" said Lisa.

"They haven't. They're still looking" said Bill.

"It's hard to focus with all these exhibits catching my eye" said Lisa.

"We'll find it eventually" said Bill.

"We sure will" said Lisa.

"Feed me" said a voice.

"What was that?" asked Bill.

"I don't know. Whoever it was sounds hungry" said Lisa as Bill & her came across a capsule machine.

"Someone please hurry up & feed me" said the voice.

"It sounds like it's coming from that capsule machine" said Bill.

"It wants us to insert a coin, but I don't have any" said Lisa.

Suddenly Lisa noticed a coin on the ground. She put it in the machine allowing a capsule to pop out.

"Should we open it?" asked Bill.

"OK" said Lisa as Bill & her opened the capsule to see what was inside. It contained a white egg-shaped ghost named Whisper.

"Hi I'm Whisper" said Whisper.

"I'm Bill & this is Lisa" said Bill.

How did you get in there?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know. I have no idea how I even got here" said Whisper.

"We don't know either" said Bill.

"Are you a Yo-Kai?" asked Lisa.

"Yes" said Whisper.

"Maybe he knows the founding Yo-Kai" said Bill.

"Maybe" said Lisa.

"I've known them for years" said Whisper.

"OK" said Bill.

"They're back at the Lookout" said Lisa.

"I have no recollection of how I got back in there" said Whisper.

"We don't know either" said Bill.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" asked Lisa.

"I remember various worlds crossing paths with Springdale before black monsters with purple eyes & crystals on them started attacking. There were 20 of them. They all had weapons made from the crystals on their backs" said Whisper.

"That's probably related to what Psychowig did" said Bill.

"Maybe. What happened to your family & friends?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know. They were probably captured. Once we're done here we can try to figure out what happened. It's better than standing next to a pizza vending machine" said Whisper.

Chica suddenly appeared & ran straight towards the vending machine.

"PIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAA" cried Chica.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" cried Whisper.

"That's Chica. She's an animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" said Bill.

"If Monty was here he'd be freaking out" said Lisa.

"He is. He got accidentally teleported here like you" said Bill.

"OK" said Lisa.

Chica began pressing the buttons on the machine causing various flavoured pizzas to shoot out & fly everywhere.

"Look like she's hungry" said Bill.

"It's strange since she can't digest food" said Lisa.

"I think she's crazy" said Whisper.

"PIZZA. PIIIIIIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAA" cried Chica.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Whisper as a pyramid that looked like Bill appeared.

"Is that your father Bill?" asked Lisa.

"Yes" said Bill.

"I like this museum Mr Cipher. You put a lot of work into making this place what it is" said Lisa.

"Thanks. I built this museum for those who wish to learn anything. Anyways what brings you here?" asked Mailluniti.

"We're looking for a Keystone somewhere in the museum" said Bill.

"Some of our friends are looking around for it as well" said Lisa.

"I see" said Mailluniti.

"As far as we know we haven't found it yet" said Bill.

"We don't know the others' exact location either" said Lisa.

"They could be anywhere. I don't even know what they look like" said Whisper.

"I'll try & pinpoint the Keystone's location" said Mailluniti.

"Good idea" said Bill as Mailluniti started scanning the area.

"How do you think the others are doing?" asked Bill.

"I don't know. I hope they find the Keystone. Maybe some of the others are near its location" said Lisa.

Clyde, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne walked through another section of the museum. Lincoln was curious about Ronnie Anne's physical prowess.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, how did you get so strong?" asked Lincoln.

"What do you mean Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You're 1 of the strongest girl I know. How are you such a good fighter?" asked Lincoln.

"I wanted to set myself apart & not be a cliché girly girl. Since I was approximately Lisa's age I've had lots of masculine interests" said Ronnie Anne.

"OK" said Lincoln.

"Do you feel bad about bullying Lincoln in the past?" asked Clyde.

"Yes. Everything I did or said was more about getting him to notice me. I know it sounds weird to bully someone you love but I felt insecure about expressing myself the normal way & I thought Lincoln would've rejected me" said Ronnie Anne.

"I would've said yes anyways" said Lincoln.

"Now I know that we're a perfect match" said Ronnie Anne.

"I haven't found any girls who are interested in me yet. Other than Lori I've never had that type of affection for any girls" said Clyde.

"Why do you hate Bobby?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I'm jealous that he & Lori are together. Even though I know Lori doesn't reciprocate my feelings I can't help the way I feel. She's everything I want in a girl. Seeing her with Bobby makes me feel worthless" said Clyde.

"You should try getting to know Bobby for who he really is. That'll reduce the anger & jealousy you feel about him" said Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe. Anyways you haven't seen the Keystone yet have you?" asked Clyde.

"Why would you want a stone shaped key when you can have organs?" asked a figure that appeared & pulled out a scythe.

"IT'S THE HARVESTER" cried Lincoln.

"Who?" asked Clyde.

"He's the horror movie villain who gave me insomnia" said Lincoln.

"Oh OK" said Clyde.

"Get this abomination away from me" said Lincoln.

"No way. I was hired to stop you from getting the Keystones. I'll do that by removing your organs. Say goodbye to your intestines" said the Harvester.

"Take me on for size" said Ronnie Anne.

"Don't do it Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln.

"He doesn't scare me. I'll bust him up" said Ronnie Anne as she rushed at Harvester. Harvester swung her scythe at Ronnie Anne & cut her arm.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Ronnie Anne as she threw punches at Harvester. They had little effect.

"You're no match for me silly girl" said Harvester as he jabbed Ronnie Anne in the abdomen with his scythe causing her to fall to the floor.

"NO RONNIE ANNE" cried Lincoln as Clyde & himself rushed over. Ronnie Anne was bleeding heavily.

"You're going to be OK Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln.

"I doubt that. Time to take your organs" said Harvester as he raised his scythe & prepared to swing it at Clyde, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne. Before anything else happened, Harvester felt something slice through him.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT?" cried Harvester as Clyde, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne saw Elias, Lucy & Monty behind Harvester. Elias had sliced through Harvester with the Necroblade.

"Harvest this you sicko" said Elias as he hacked Harvester to pieces with the Necroblade.

"Good riddance. Are you guys OK?" asked Elias.

"Ronnie Anne needs 1ST aid. Harvester attacked her with his scythe" said Lincoln.

"Take off her jumper & wrap it around where she's been injured. It'll act as a tourniquet. We need to keep pressure on the wound, so she doesn't bleed out" said Elias as Lincoln repeated his instructions.

"We can give her proper 1ST aid once we get back to the Lookout" said Elias.

"Elias why is Monty wearing your clothes?" asked Clyde.

"He accidentally got transported here naked. I gave him my clothes so that he wouldn't have to walk around naked" said Elias.

"OK. We need to find the Keystone. The sooner we find it & get back to the Lookout the better" said Lincoln as everyone continued looking around. After meeting up with the others they continued searching before they heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" asked Elias.

"I have no idea" said Lucy.

"No way it can't be" said Monty.

"What is it Monty?" asked Elias.

A man with a hockey mask & machete appeared.

"It's Jason Voorhees" said Monty.

"Too bad it's not Friday The 13TH" said Elias as Jason advanced on everyone & started swinging his machete at them. Elias blocked his strikes with the Necroblade.

"I call upon the ghosts of Jason's victims to come forward & have their revenge" said Elias as a group of ghosts spawned from the Necroblade. Each of them got their revenge by making Jason hit himself, cut himself with his machete, throwing him around like a ragdoll & so on. As Jason struggled to fight back Elias hacked him to pieces with the Necroblade.

"Another serial killer beaten by his own victims" said Elias.

"I almost forgot that the Necroblade could do that" said Monty.

"I only use that function when necessary. There are probably more of these guys lurking around" said Elias.

"I think you're right" said Monty.

Suddenly Jason fused back together & tilted his head in confusion.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias as Bill read Jason's mind.

"He wants to join us. Camp Crystal Lake was destroyed to make way for a Core Of Darkness" said Bill.

"He must've been under mind control because otherwise he wouldn't have attacked us" said Elias.

Jason then gave them the Location Keystone.

"It's the Keystone we've been looking for" said Elias.

"Let's get back to the Lookout so that we can give Ronnie Anne 1ST aid" said Lincoln as everyone headed back to the Lookout. Back at the Lookout Bashflack had found a flashback of how the Domestic League got their powers.

"Hey guys if you want I can show you how the Domestic League formed" said Bashflack.

"I'd like to see that" said Cali.

"This'll be interesting" said Olivia.

"Here we go" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Buddy, Chloe, Duke, Gidget, Max & Mel watching TV while their owners were gone.

"I love watching TV with you guys" said Buddy.

"Me too. It's my favourite hobby" said Chloe.

"What show are we watching?" asked Duke.

"Casa Del Amore. It's my favourite show" said Gidget.

"It's good. I'm surprised how I haven't seen it that much before" said Max.

"I wish I was in a telenovela. I hope they make 1 about animals" said Mel.

Suddenly a power outage occurred taking everyone by surprise.

"Looks like the power's out" said Max.

"Let's see what else we can do" said Gidget as she & the others looked for something to pass the time. As they looked around the apartment Max found a box of superhero costumes.

"Let's play dress up with these costumes" said Max as everyone put on a costume before going to Central Park. The weather was stormy but not rainy. As they arrived at Central Park they ran around pretending to be superheroes.

"This is fun. We should do this more often" said Buddy.

"I like this costume" said Chloe.

"Me too. I look good in this" said Duke.

"It would be better if we had real superpowers" said Gidget.

"We'd become famous if that happened" said Max.

"We'd be a good team of superheroes" said Mel.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Central Park. Everyone was thrown back by the shockwave, but their costumes protected them from injury.

"I feel funny" said Buddy.

"We must be in shock" said Chloe.

"I don't know how we didn't get seriously hurt" said Duke.

"I'm a bit shaken up bur I'm otherwise OK" said Gidget.

"We should probably go home" said Max.

"Good idea. It's not safe being outside in this weather" said Mel as everyone returned home not knowing that their lives had changed forever. The flashback ended at that point.

"We discovered our powers a few days after that" said Buddy.

"At 1ST I wasn't sure how we got them" said Chloe.

"I noticed changes, but I thought it was shock from the lightning strike" said Duke.

"I think we all thought that at 1ST. Look at how far we've come since then" said Gidget.

"I think Elias got his Ultimate Zen the same way" said Max.

"He was in Central Park when he got them" said Mel.

"He did say that he felt weird when we got home but we didn't know about his powers until last year since he never told anyone prior to that" said Ella.

"To think it took him 4 years to learn how to use them" said Ethan.

Everyone who went to the Eyewitness Museum soon returned.

"Hey guys how did you go?" asked Ryder.

"We have the Keystone. Ronnie Anne needs 1ST aid. A horror movie villain named Harvester tried to kill Clyde, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne for their organs & he attacked Ronnie Anne when she fought back. We tied her jumper around her waist to reduce the bleeding" said Elias.

"I can take it from here" said Cali as she took Ronnie Anne into the medical room.

"Monty why are you wearing Elias' clothes?" asked Suzan.

"I got transported to the museum naked. Elias gave me his clothes so that I didn't have to go around in my birthday suit" said Monty.

"I've been wondering where you went" said Adagio.

"Now I can return your clothes Elias" said Monty.

"You should find your own clothes 1ST. That way we don't have to see you naked" said Elias.

"The last thing we need to see is your orange doggy dick hanging out" said Suzan.

"Real mature Suzan" said Monty.

"I'd never strip naked in front of anyone either" said Suzan.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that. You are kind of hot" said Monty.

"I'm your sister Monty. Don't even think like that" said Suzan.

"Whatever. I should get my clothes back on" said Monty as he went to find his clothes. After he found them he put them on before taking Elias' clothes back to him.

"Here you go Elias" said Monty as he returned Elias' clothes. There were small orange hairs all over them.

"I have to wash these before I wear them again" said Elias.

"What else can you wear?" asked Monty.

"I can stay in my underwear until they're done. I can't go out in public like this & there's nothing else I can wear but I don't mind" said Elias as he put his clothes in the washing machine. He then returned to the others.

"Seeing Elias in his underwear is creepy. It reminds me of when Lincoln reads comics in his underwear" said Lola.

"It's not that bad. To be honest Elias looks good in underwear. It really shows off his muscles. I don't know how you haven't got a girlfriend yet" said Monty.

"The size of my muscles isn't something I use to find love. I can see that it worked for you. When you were naked I noticed how muscular you were. Adagio is lucky to be your girlfriend" said Elias.

"I sure am" said Adagio.

"For all you single ladies looking for love Elias is the perfect guy" said Monty.

"This is kind of awkward" said Elias.

"Who wouldn't want a hunk of a man like you?" asked Monty.

"Monty, I understand that you're trying to help but this feels awkward. I don't care what girls think of my muscles. It's about what's on the inside that's important to me" said Elias.

"OK. If you need help scoring with the babes, I'll be the best wingman you've ever had" said Monty.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Elias.

In the medical room Cali was tending to Ronnie Anne.

"You're going to be OK Ronnie Anne" said Cali.

"It hurts" said Ronnie Anne.

"Have some medicine" said Cali as she gave Ronnie Anne some painkillers.

"What happens now?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I have to sedate you to stitch you back up" said Cali as she used knockout gas to put Ronnie Anne in a state of unconsciousness. She then began operating on Ronnie Anne. Cali did everything she could to reduce the bleeding as she worked on the operation. Everyone waited to see how the operation would turn out.

"I hope Ronnie Anne recovers" said Bobby.

"Me too. I don't want to lose her" said Lincoln.

"She's in good hands. I know Cali can make her better" said Olivia.

"I'm sure that Ronnie Anne will make a full recovery" said Chloe.

"Do you think she can teach me self-defence?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm sure she can. If you can learn Lucha Libre, you can learn any martial art" said Clyde.

"That's true" said Lincoln.

Meanwhile Ryder called Mr V to let him know about the Keystone search.

"Well done on finding the Keystone" said Mr V.

"That's the 3RD 1 we've found. Have you located any other Keystones?" asked Ryder.

"I've tracked the Scale Keystone to the Mushroom Kingdom" said Mr V.

"I think Lana would love to go there" said Ryder.

"I should probably mention that the kingdom is filled with memes" said Mr V.

"What kind of memes?" asked Ryder.

"Have you heard of a person named SMG4?" asked Mr V.

"I think I have" said Ryder.

"That's the answer" said Mr V.

"OK" said Ryder.

"Let's do this" said Lana.

"I'm going with you. I heard that the princess there looks like me & I want to meet her" said Lola.

"Who else is coming?" asked Lana.

"Me & Francois will come" said Captain Turbot.

"Aqua can join us since Horatio seems to have fallen in love with her" said Francois which made Captain Turbot blush.

"I'll go as well" said Farmer Yumi.

"Me & my family will go. That way my kids can learn how to be tough" said Rubble.

"Me & my family are joining you" sad Mel.

"I go wherever the Turbots go" said Nikita.

"That's plenty of you. Good luck guys" said Ryder as all the volunteers used the Reality Shifter to enter the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I'm going to check on Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln.

"Me too" said Bobby.

"I need to check on my clothes" said Elias as he went to the laundry to check the washing machine. After seeing that the cycle had finished he put his clothes in the dryer before returning to the others.

"Are your clothes still dirty?" asked Ryder.

"I just put them in the dryer. Once it's finished I can put my clothes on" said Elias.

Outside the medical room Lincoln paced in a panicked manner.

"You're really scared about Ronnie Anne, aren't you?" asked Bobby.

"Of course, I am. She's my girlfriend. I can't imagine life without her" said Lincoln.

"Me either. It's good that Elias dealt with Harvester before it was too late" said Bobby.

"If he hadn't shown up in time Clyde, me & Ronnie Anne would be dead. Hopefully she makes a full recovery" said Lincoln.

"Me too" said Bobby.

Clyde sat nearby & began daydreaming about the Princess Of Barkingburg. He imagined that he & the princess were a king & queen sitting on their thrones.

"I enjoy being king. It makes me feel powerful" said Clyde.

"Me too. Being queen feels lovely" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"When we get older we can have kids who can be a prince & princess to complete a royal family" said Clyde.

"I like the sound of that" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as she kissed Clyde. The daydream ended at that point.

"It would be wonderful to be a member of the royal family" said Clyde.

"Does that mean you've gotten over Lori?" asked Lincoln.

"Pretty much. The Princess Of Barkingburg is beautiful. I want her to myself" said Clyde.

"I think you might have a chance with her since nobody else is interested in her" said Lincoln.

"I hope he reciprocates my feelings" said Clyde.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Lincoln.

"Did someone call me?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg as she walked over.

"Clyde did" said Lincoln as Clyde began feeling nervous.

"What's going on?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Well… You see… I think… I'm… In love… With you" stammered Clyde.

"OK. Is that all you wish to tell me?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Yes" said Clyde.

"I'll have to get back to you on this" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"OK" said Clyde.

"I'm sure that she'll reciprocate your feelings soon enough" said Lincoln.

"I hope so" said Clyde.

"Good news guys. The operation was a complete success" said Cali as she & Ronnie Anne emerged from the medical room. Bobby & Lincoln gave Ronnie Anne a hug.

"Good to see you feeling better Ronnie Anne" said Bobby.

"How do you feel?" asked Lincoln.

"A little sore but otherwise I'm OK" said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks Cali" said Bobby.

"I don't know what we'd do without you" said Lincoln.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Cali.

"We sure will" said Bobby.

"Can you teach me self-defence Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln.

"Maybe later I can. I don't want to aggravate my injury so soon after operation" said Ronnie Anne.

"OK. Let me know when you're ready" said Lincoln.

"Sure thing" said Ronnie Anne.

Dent Maker sat in his lair observing what had happened.

"I've lost 3 Keystones to the mortals. It's all sheer luck. My allies in the Mushroom Kingdom will take care of them" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: Super Keystone Searchers

All the volunteers who wished to search for the next Keystone arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom by falling to the ground from the sky.

"OK let's bust up some Koopas & find the Keystone" said Lana.

"Dad can I ask you something?" asked Cookiedough.

"What is it?" asked Rubble.

"I need advice about a girl" said Cookiedough.

"Who?" asked Rubble.

"Peekaydee" said Cookiedough.

"Have you told her about your feelings for her?" asked Rubble.

"Every time I try I get too nervous" said Cookiedough.

"Maybe you can write her a note. That way you'll be able to confess your feelings without feeling so nervous" said Rubble.

"I'll do it once we get back" said Cookiedough.

"Here's the castle" said Lana as everyone arrived at Peach's castle.

"Looks like I'm about to find out if the princess inside looks like me" said Lola.

"Are you going to bust her up for copying your style?" asked Lana.

"She came before us by 3 decades" said Lola.

"Oh right, I forgot" said Lana.

"You're pretty feisty when you're backed into a corner" said Mel.

"You haven't seen Lola at her worst. Sometimes it's like she's possessed by the devil" said Lana.

"She's a devil of brawling" said Mel.

"I'm good at getting what I want" said Lola.

"I know" said Mel.

"Should we go inside?" asked Lana.

"OK" said Rubble as everyone entered the castle. They were amazed at how extravagant it was.

"This place is beautiful. I wish our house was more like this" said Lola.

Mario was standing nearby eating spaghetti while naked.

"Why is he eating spaghetti naked?" asked Lola.

"I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are" said Lana.

At 1ST Mario didn't seem to notice that the others were staring at him & hummed to himself as he ate.

"Sacre bleu he has no shame" said Francois.

"Indeed" said Captain Turbot.

Mario suddenly looked up & noticed everyone.

"This is awkward" said Nikita.

"Hello it's me Mario" said Mario.

"Why are you naked?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"What did you just say?" asked Mario as Luigi appeared.

"Oh Mario. Sorry guys. He's retarded" said Luigi.

"OK" said Aqua as a stomping sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Unikitty.

"I don't know" said Sweetie as a drill appeared outside.

"What's that?" asked Mario.

"I don't know where that came from" said Mel.

"Me either. We're about to find out" said Rubble as a figure named Drill X appeared.

"So, you're the PAW Patrol? You doomed the multiverse. Give up now" said Drill X.

"Who's that?" asked Melvin.

"I don't know" said Peekaydee.

"It's probably 1 of Dent Maker's minions" said Sweetie Pie.

"It's about to go to the junkyard" said Lola.

"You don't stand a chance against me" said Drill X as Lola cracked her knuckles & got into a boxing stance.

"You're making a big mistake challenging me by yourself" said Drill X.

"I'll show you" said Lola.

"Go ahead" said Drill X.

"You got this Lola" said Lana as Lola charged at Drill X & swung at him with all her strength. Her punches made little to no impact.

"You're no match for me" said Drill X as he pushed Lola away. Lola continued to attack.

"I won't back down" said Lola.

"That's too bad. Taste drill" said Drill X as he tried to mutilate Lola with his drill. Lola avoided injury, but her dress became tattered.

"YOU RUINED MY DRESS. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY" yelled Lola.

"Do your worst" said Drill X as Lola jabbed her stiletto heels at his crotch causing him to keel over in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT. I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT" cried Drill X.

"No, you won't" said Lola as she continued jabbing him with her heels. She also started biting him. It didn't take long for her to defeat him.

"Well done Lola. You showed him" said Lana.

"Nobody ruins my dress & gets away with it" said Lola.

"Want to help me dismantle the drilling machine Melvin?" asked Mel.

"Sure thing" said Melvin as Mel & himself proceeded to dismantle the drilling machine. After they finished they dumped the pieces in a nearby warp pipe which sent them to a distant location.

"I taught you well" said Mel.

"You sure have" said Melvin.

"How dare you defeat my comrade" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Melvin.

"I don't know" said Mel as a Crocagator with dark purple scales & hot pink eyes with crystals on his back & a hot pink bow & arrow set in his hand appeared.

"Evilised Snap Shot" said a voice.

"I'll handle him" said Lana as she rolled up her sleeve & cracked her knuckles.

"Be careful. He has a bow & arrow set" said Lola.

"He'll be easy to deal with" said Lana as Snap Shot fired arrows at her. Lana caught them in her hand before they could do any damage. She kept doing so until Snap Shot ran out of arrows.

"Now the fun begins" said Lana as she ditched the arrows & charged at Snap Shot. She beat him unconscious with her wrench.

"Make way for Super Lana" said Lana as Snap Shot's dark colours changed to blue scales, a blue bow & arrow set & a golden sash.

"What happened?" asked Snap Shot.

"You came after us with your bow & arrows, so I knocked you unconscious" said Lana.

"Sorry. I was turned evil by the darkness" said Snap Shot.

"It's not the 1ST time we've seen that happen" said Lana.

"When you said you'd handle me I thought you'd wrestle me" said Snap Shot.

"I figured that my wrench was more effective. Anyways you haven't seen a Keystone around here, have you?" asked Lana.

"I don't know what a Keystone is" said Snap Shot.

"OK" said Lana.

Mario had gone into the castle kitchen to find more spaghetti & came across a small plate.

"Mama Mia" said Mario as he used what turned out to be the Keystone to make a big plate of spaghetti.

"Yes" said Mario as he returned to the others with the Keystone & the spaghetti.

"Ah spaghetti" said Mario.

"Is he holding the Keystone?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"It looks like it" said Lana as a condor swooped down & grabbed the Keystone before flying away.

"Oh, come on" said Mario.

"Looks like we'll have to follow that bird to get the Keystone back" said Lana as everyone followed the condor.

"Hey dad how did you & mum meet?" asked Cookiedough.

"We met after me & the PAW Patrol arrived in Flatblaze to help put a stop to the gang war. It was love at 1ST sight when I saw Unikitty. Over the 2 weeks we were there our relationship progressed quickly & you & your cousins were born the day things got really bad" said Rubble.

"That's interesting" said Cookiedough.

"Is 1 of our kids in love Rubble?" asked Unikitty.

"Cookiedough's in love with Peekaydee" said Rubble.

"Just be yourself Cookiedough" said Unikitty.

"I'd never try to be someone I'm not" said Cookiedough.

"Yeah toast" said a Shy Guy that appeared. His name was McShyGuy.

"What?" asked Unikitty.

"He's obsessed with toast" said Luigi.

"OK" said Unikitty.

"Looks like the condor went into that crowd of Teletubbies" said Mario.

"You can't be serious. They're a nightmare" said Unikitty.

"Luigi Dolls are a nightmare. Teletubbies are annoying" said Mario.

"They're a nightmare for me. How do we get the Keystone back?" asked Unikitty as Mario grabbed her & used her horn as a lance to get through the Teletubbies.

"LEROY JENKINS" cried Mario.

"Does he always do that?" asked Rubble.

"Yes" said Luigi.

"This Mushroom Kingdom isn't what I remember. I think there's a Mario in blue & white clothes called SMG4 according to Mr V" said Farmer Yumi.

"There are probably lots of clones in this kingdom" said Lana.

"That's right. Wario & Waluigi have clones who are used as rocket launchers" said Luigi.

"What about Peach?" asked Lana.

"She's fish eyed & forces Mario to watch Super Mario Twilight films even though he hates them" said Luigi.

"That's kind of random" said Lana.

"This whole kingdom is a land of randomness. I often feel like I'm the only sane inhabitant" said Luigi as a Mario clone appeared.

"Guess who's back motherf*ckers" said the clone.

"Here's 1 of the clones" said Lana.

"That's right. I'm Grand Dad. I don't come in piece. Me & my bootlegs will bring this kingdom to its knees" said Grand Dad.

"Super Lana will stop you" said Lana.

"Who?" asked Grand Dad.

"That's my name" said Lana.

"I won't be defeated by a girl" said Grand Dad.

"You don't know what I'm capable of" said Lana.

"I'd assume not much" said Grand Dad.

"You're a fool" said Lana.

"So are you" said Grand Dad.

"We'll take you down easily" said Lana.

"I'd like to see you try" said Grand Dad as he shot lightning from his fingertips which opened interdimensional rifts. Villager, Mario Head, Sanic, Mouser, Wart, Fryguy, Trycylde, Clawgrip, Weegee, King Boo, Lord Crump, Shroobs, Whomp King & other enemies appeared.

"Let's do this" said Lana as everyone rushed forward to attack. Lana went after the Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros & other underlings. She stomped on them, beat them with her wrench & launched Koopa shells at them to take them down. Aqua, Farmer Yumi, Peekaydee, Rubble & Sweetie attacked the other enemies with mixed martial arts. Mario Head & Villager were quickly dispatched in this manner. King Boo was defeated after Lola used her mirror to deflect sunlight on him causing him to disappear. 1 by 1 the minions were defeated with martial arts & weaponry. Captain Turbot watched Aqua with a loving look on his face.

"Aqua looks good when she fights" said Captain Turbot.

"Tell her how you feel. You'll never know if she loves you unless you try" said Francois.

"I'm waiting for the right moment" said Captain Turbot.

Soon all Grand Dad's minions had been defeated.

"You underestimated us. Give up" said Lana.

"Never" said Grand Dad as he summoned meme creatures to attack.

"This'll be easy" said Lana as everyone attacked the meme creatures. Lana beat them with her wrench while Aqua, Farmer Yumi, Peekaydee, Rubble & Sweetie attacked with Pup Fu & Pup Kune Do. The meme creatures tried to fight back but they were quickly overpowered & defeated.

"You'll never win that way" said Lana as Grand Dad held up a star & swallowed it which transformed him into Shadow Grand Dad.

"How will that help you?" asked Lana as Shadow Grand Dad spawned dark versions of Koopa Kingdom underlings.

"You never learn. I can handle this" said Lana as she attacked the dark underlings. She stomped on the Goombas, jumped on the Koopas & used the Koopa shells to do away with the other minions. She also used her wrench to attack.

"She's a good fighter for someone her age" said Captain Turbot.

"Indeed, she is" said Francois.

"Lana's always willing to get her hands dirty" said Lola.

"Has she ever played any Mario games before?" asked Nikita.

"Probably" said Lola.

"It would make sense if she did. She's making this look easy" said Nikita.

"She sure is" said Lola as Lana continued to attack the minions. Soon they were all defeated.

"Once again Super Lana owns the underlings" said Lana.

"Screw this. I'm out of here" said Shadow Grand Dad as he teleported away.

"Looks like he didn't want a serve of whoopass" said Lana.

"Where did the Keystone go?" asked Lola.

Everyone watched as the Keystone was dropped into Bowser's Koopa Clown Car.

"It's in the clown car. Let's get it before anything else happens" said Lana as everyone went over to the clown car.

"Hey Nikita, how's your relationship with Jacques Hinako going?" asked Francois.

"It's going well. He's like a pup version of you. Hearing his French accent makes me feel sweet inside. I wish he'd hold me in his arms forever" said Nikita.

"Perhaps you could ask him to make love with you" said Francois.

"I wouldn't mind that" said Nikita.

"I hope to make love with Aqua. My little fish would love to swim inside her" said Captain Turbot.

"Don't say that to her. That was really cringeworthy" said Francois.

"That was the weirdest sex metaphor ever" said Nikita.

"Aqua's hot" said Captain Turbot.

"Looks like the Keystone is in Bowser's castle & he hasn't noticed it. We need to get it without being seen" said Lana.

"He was a Skylander of the Fire Element during the Sky Eater fiasco. Donkey Kong was there too" said Snap Shot.

"What was his element?" asked Lana.

"The Life Element because of his love for bananas" said Snap Shot.

"OK. How do we get the Keystone without being seen?" asked Lana.

"I can get it. Even though I failed to retrieve the royal crown I can get the Keystone" said Sweetie.

"Good luck" said Lana.

"Ruff cloaking device" said Sweetie as her cloaking device disguised her as a Koopa.

"Where did that come from?" asked Lana.

"I got it from Gadgetron" said Sweetie.

"Cool" said Lana.

"Here I go" said Sweetie as she snuck into the castle. She checked to make sure that Bowser & his minions weren't looking before grabbing the Keystone. She left the castle without incident.

"That was easy" said Sweetie.

"Let's get back to the Lookout" said Lana as a rift appeared to take them back. At the Lookout everyone waited for the others to return.

"I wonder how they're doing" said Elias.

"I'm sure they're OK. I think they'll be back soon" said Ryder.

"I bet Lana is having the time of her life" said Elias.

"She loves Mario games. She's been a fan ever since she 1ST played them" said Lincoln.

"This quest is like a reality simulator for her" said Elias.

"I own a virtual reality headset myself" said Lincoln.

"Cool" said Elias.

Soon everyone who went to the Mushroom Kingdom returned.

"We got the Keystone" said Sweetie.

"Well done. We're making good progress" said Elias.

"I felt like I was in a Mario game" said Lana.

"We kind of were except we didn't have to find a star or reach the end of the level" said Lola.

"It was pretty cool exploring the Mushroom Kingdom" said Lana.

"This is a nice place" said Mario.

"Yeah toast" said McShyGuy.

"What?" asked Ryder.

"He says that a lot" said Luigi.

"OK" said Ryder as Mr V appeared on the screen.

"Well done on finding the next Keystone. The Creation Keystone is in Equestria & unfortunately Trixie is using it to attack the other residents there" said Mr V.

"Oh no cousin Twilight's in trouble" said Unikitty.

"Looks like the My Little Pony dimension is our next destination" said Elias.

"I love ponies. I'm going" said Lucy as everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Every so often I like to read Princess Pony books" said Lucy.

"I hate those books" said Lola.

"I don't care what you think Lola" said Lucy.

"I'm going as well to save Twilight" said Unikitty.

"Who else is going?" asked Elias.

"Me & my kids are. What's the term to describe your wife's cousin?" asked Rubble.

"Would it be stepcousin?" asked Elias.

"I think it might be cousin in law" said Rubble.

"I'm not 100% sure what the proper term is" said Elias.

Cookiedough grabbed a piece of paper & wrote a note on it before folding into a paper plane & threw it to Peekaydee. It landed right in front of her.

"What's this?" asked Peekaydee as she unfolded the plane & read the note.

"I wish I could be your cookie. Alone I'm dough but together you can make me into any cookie. I love you. I hope you feel the same way. Yours truly Cookiedough" said Peekaydee as she looked over at Cookiedough who smiled & waved sheepishly.

" _Yay she noticed me"_ thought Cookiedough as Peekaydee walked over to him.

"How long have you felt like this?" asked Peekaydee.

"Ever since I 1ST met you" said Cookiedough.

"To be honest this note is weird. I couldn't tell whether the "Bake me into a cookie" line was a joke or not. That probably wasn't the best thing to write" said Peekaydee.

"Sorry. Looks like you're not into me" said Cookiedough.

"I never said that. I think you're cute. Do you want to be my cookie?" asked Peekaydee.

"Yes" said Cookiedough.

"OK. You're all mine my precious little cookie" said Peekaydee as she kissed Cookiedough.

"I've dreamt of this moment for a long time" said Cookiedough.

Rubble whispered the mating & wedding ritual in Cookiedough's ear.

"OK. Since we haven't done the deed yet, we don't need to go that far" said Cookiedough.

Suddenly everyone heard the Smoke Weed Everyday Dubstep Remix playing outside.

"What's that sound?" asked Elias.

"It's coming from outside" said Ryder as everyone went out to the balcony. They saw a Lowrider being driven by a choc lab with dark brown fur.

"It's my older brother Brody" said Zuma.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Is he as chilled as you?" asked Elias.

"Yes. He's also good at scoring girls. You're all going to love him" said Zuma as Rosaletta & himself went downstairs. Everyone else followed.

"Hi Zuma. How are you?" asked Brody.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Zuma.

"I'm feeling dope. Who's this sexy pup?" asked Brody.

"I'm Zuma's wife Rosaletta" said Rosaletta.

"Zuma's lucky to have you" said Brody.

"He sure is" said Rosaletta.

"Come & meet your uncle kids" said Zuma as 6 pups appeared. 2 of them resembled Rosaletta, 2 resembled Zuma & the other 2 resembled them both.

"Nice to meet you all" said Brody.

"I'm Aquamarine" said Aquamarine.

"I'm Brody Jr" said Brody Jr.

"Hi I'm Marina" said Marina.

"Hi I'm Ocean" said Ocean.

"My name's Rosebud" said Rosebud.

"My name's Zuma Jr" said Zuma Jr.

"You're all precious. Well done on starting a family Zuma" said Brody.

"The other PAW Patrol members except Angel, RJ & Tracker are also married. Chase & Skye are married, Everest & Marshall are married, Rocky & Sylvia are married, Rubble & Unikitty are married & Mel & Sweetie are married. Angel has a boyfriend named Kumite, RJ has a girlfriend named Ruby & Catalina is Tracker's girlfriend" said Zuma.

"Sweet. Nice to meet you all" said Brody as everyone introduced themselves.

"Where do you live Brody?" asked Elias.

"I live in the upper west side of town. It's a nice place. You should visit sometime" said Brody.

"OK. I'm surprised that I haven't seen you around town before" said Elias.

"That's because I stay in bed almost all day with a pup porn magazine & my thick doggy dong in my paws along with some tissues to clean up any mess I make" said Brody.

"You sound like a more chilled out version of Monty" said Elias.

"He's right. I did that whenever girls were on my mind & I was all alone" said Monty.

"What brings you here Brody?" asked Zuma.

"I just wanted to check up on you" said Brody as he gave Zuma a noogie.

"By the way don't you have a poster of Rosaletta in your pup house?" asked Brody.

"Correct. I got that poster before I married her" said Zuma.

"She's the perfect wife for you" said Brody.

"She sure is" said Zuma.

"How many siblings do you have Zuma?" asked Elias.

"7. Anyways I still remember when I got the poster of Rosaletta" said Zuma as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Zuma entering the poster shop.

"I know there's a poster of her here somewhere. I hope they haven't run out" said Zuma as he searched for the poster he was looking for. It didn't take long for him to find it.

"Perfect. Just what I was looking for" said Zuma as he went to pay for the poster. He then returned to the Lookout & entered his pup house. He proceeded to pin the poster up on the wall.

"Perfect. I love you Rosaletta. 1 day you'll be mine" said Zuma as he stared at the poster in a lovestruck manner for half an hour before leaving his pup house. The flashback ended at that point.

"Getting married to Rosaletta was a dream come true" said Zuma.

"You're very lucky. I wish I had a pup like that" said Brody.

"The right pup might come along soon" said Zuma.

"Sweet love, how do you evade me so? I wish I was lucky as you" said Elias as Bashflack started shaking.

"Not again" said Bashflack as a flashback of Marshall's record breaking attempt was shown. It began with Marshall on the beach trying to put out the fake fire in the house standee.

"Once this is over I just have to ring the bell" said Marshall as he used his water cannons to put out the "fire". As he got down from the standee the cameraman knocked a spotlight over causing the lifeguard tower to catch fire. Marshall got back in his truck & drove to city hall much to everyone's surprise.

"I can't believe he just ignored the fire" said Ryder.

"He's so focused on the record. Even I'm surprised" said Chase as Marshall arrived at city hall & rang the bell.

"Now to put out the real fire" said Marshall as he returned to the beach to put the real fire out. The lifeguard tower was engulfed in flames.

"Ruff water cannon" said Marshall as he used his water cannon to put out the fire. The lifeguard tower crashed to the ground having become nothing more than a pile of burnt wood.

"I'm disappointed in you Marshall. You ignored a real fire because of a record break attempt" said Ryder.

"At least I beat the record" said Marshall.

"That's not important. If someone got hurt from that fire you'd be held responsible" said Ryder.

"Get off my back. I'm now the fastest fire pup in the world" said Marshall.

"MARSHALL, YOU IGNORED YOUR OFFICIAL DUTY. THAT'S INEXCUSABLE" yelled Ryder.

"I'm getting out of here. I refuse to be treated like this during my moment of glory" said Marshall as he got in his truck & drove off leaving everyone standing on the beach in shock & surprise at what had happened. The flashback ended at that point.

"Marshall got in a lot of trouble for that" said Ryder.

"At least I became the fastest fire pup in the world" said Marshall.

"I thought we'd seen the last of these altered events, but it appears we haven't. It still makes me mad knowing we still haven't figured out how to fix the damage Psychowig has caused. Every day I can't help but feel annoyed at how things have gone down over the last year" said Elias.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what's wrong with me. I need to get my software checked for viruses" said Bashflack.

"How long have you felt like this?" asked Elias.

"Ever since the beginning of the events that happened last year" said Bashflack.

"Can I go to Equestria Ryder? There's a bakery there that's surely filled with treats. I'd be satisfying my hunger by going" said RJ.

"That's fine with me" said Ryder.

"I'm coming with you my sweet gift giving tabby" said Ruby as she kissed RJ.

"I believe you're referring to Sugarcube Corner which is where Pinkie Pie works" said Rubble.

"I can't wait to get there. I'm so excited" said RJ.

"How do you know what it's called? Wait I knew it. Are you a brony Rubble?" asked Zuma.

"Why do you ask?" asked Rubble.

"Because you know the name of the bakery" said Zuma.

"OK I admit it. I'm a brony. Go ahead & laugh" said Rubble.

"Why would we laugh at you? We shouldn't laugh at something you like. Lucy's fondness of Princess Pony might seem bizarre but all that matters to her is that she likes it. It's the same with Brody, Monty & Zuma being fond of magazines/posters of hot girls/pups. I'm a little bit of an MLP fan myself. I don't identify as a brony, but I think it's a sweet show" said Elias.

"Thanks for not mocking me" said Rubble.

"We'd never do that. You're our cute & lovable bulldog pup friend. That's how it's always been" said Elias.

"That's a beautiful thing to say. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends" said Rubble.

"Can we get going?" asked RJ.

"Yes. Let's go" said Rubble as he, his family, Lucy, RJ & Ruby used the Reality Shifter to enter Equestria. Dent Maker sat in his lair watching them through his crystal ball.

"Those mortals now have 4 Keystones. I can't let them get any more. I will get those Keystones if it's the last thing I do" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble In Equestria

It was a sunny day in Equestria. All the volunteers who came to search for the Keystone fell to the ground from the sky.

"I can't believe we're here" said Rubble.

"Me either. I can't wait to see the bakery" said RJ.

"We need to focus. What should we do 1ST?" asked Rubble.

"Let's look for the Mane 6" said Unikitty.

"Where would they be right now?" asked Rubble.

"Applejack lives near Sweet Apple Acres. I hope it hasn't been damaged from the invasion" said Unikitty.

"What invasion?" asked Rubble.

"The 1 that Trixie caused" said Unikitty.

"How long ago did it start?" asked Rubble.

"It started not too long ago. Anyways let's go find Applejack" said Unikitty as everyone travelled to Sweet Apple Acres.

"She's pretty tough. I believe she's the muscle of the group" said Rubble.

"She's also a southern belle" said Unikitty.

"Do you think we could have a sparring match after we find her?" asked Rubble.

"Be my guest. I don't know what styles she practices though" said Unikitty.

"I'm as tough as her" said Rubble.

"Anyways looks like we're here" said Unikitty as everyone arrived at Sweet Apple Acres.

"I have a feeling she's out doing chores" said Unikitty.

"Applejack are you there?" asked Rubble.

"Maybe she's somewhere else" said Unikitty.

"I hope Lord Tirek didn't kidnap her" said Rubble.

"Who?" asked Unikitty.

"He's a villain from this dimension" said Rubble.

"Where do you think he is now?" asked Unikitty.

"I don't know. With Trixie in possession of the Keystone there could be all sorts of creatures around" said Rubble.

"Maybe. What should we do now?" asked Unikitty.

"I think we should find-" said Rubble before he was cut off by a rift that appeared. Spider King emerged from it.

"Where did he come from?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know" said Unikitty.

"You won't stop Trixie. She was hired by Dent Maker to prevent the Mane 6 from escaping their home-based prisons. Apple Arachnids attack" said Spider King as a swarm of apples with spider legs rushed forward.

"I'm starving. I can handle this" said RJ as he began eating the Apple Arachnids. The rest were squashed by the others.

"They were the tastiest enemies ever" said RJ.

"It's ironic that I didn't come up with that idea" said Rubble.

"You little pests. Scarecrows unleash the field of screams" said Spider King as scarecrows appeared out of a manuscript.

"I'll handle this" said Unikitty as she used her fiery rage to set the scarecrows on fire. In a matter of seconds, the scarecrows fell apart.

"You'll have to do better than that Spider King" said Rubble.

"You're getting on my nerves. Time to unleash my true form & burn the barn to the ground" said Spider King as he transformed into Uber Magma Spider King.

"I didn't know he was able to do that" said Rubble.

"Me either" said Unikitty.

"Prepare to get burned" said UMSK.

"Good luck with that" said Rubble as UMSK shot lava balls at everyone.

"Look out guys" said Rubble as everyone ran around to avoid being burnt.

"How do we stop him in this form?" asked Unikitty as a Keystone device appeared.

"Is that the Keystone?" asked Rubble.

"No, it's a Keystone device. Looks like the Locate Keystone can help us" said Unikitty.

"What does it do?" asked Rubble.

"It holds the Keystones we collect" said Unikitty.

"Are there any other Keystones in it?" asked Rubble.

"No, it's only the Locate Keystone" said Unikitty as she hit the device causing the Keystone to activate.

"Looks like we're about to see how the Keystones work" said Rubble as the Keystone floated around before shining a light nearby.

"Is it showing us where the Mane 6 are?" asked Rubble.

"No, it's bringing us some help" said Unikitty as a rift opened from which Marshall emerged.

"Hi guys. How did I get here?" asked Marshall.

"The Keystone device brought you here" said Unikitty.

"Have you found the Keystone & the Mane 6 yet?" asked Marshall.

"Not yet. We've been dealing with Spider King" said Rubble.

"Oh OK" said Marshall.

"Can you finish him off?" asked Unikitty.

"Where is he?" asked Marshall.

Rubble pointed at UMSK.

"I'll need something that can blast water. It should take him down easily" said Marshall.

"That's perfect" said Rubble.

"What can I use?" asked Marshall.

"Your pup pack" said Rubble.

"Perfect. I didn't even notice them" said Marshall as he put his pup pack on & activated it. He began shooting water at UMSK.

"OW THAT HURTS" cried UMSK.

"You need to cool down" said Marshall as he continued spraying UMSK. Soon his source of fire had been completely extinguished. He was sprayed to the point he started to crumble & soon he was reduced to pieces of dirt & rock.

"What a hothead" said Marshall.

"Good job Marshall" said Rubble.

"Now we have to find Applejack. She's probably locked in the barn" said Unikitty.

"Let's check" said Rubble as everyone headed over to the barn.

"Are the doors locked?" asked Rubble.

"I'd assume so since they're boarded up" said Unikitty.

"How do we get the boards off without tools?" asked Rubble.

"I can use my horn. I'll need to get a boost as well" said Unikitty.

"'I'm on it" said Rubble as he lifted Unikitty up to the boards. She used her horn to unscrew the nails & take the boards down. Soon the boards were all removed.

"Let's see if Applejack's inside" said Unikitty as everyone opened the doors. Applejack walked out.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" said Applejack.

"Where are the others?" asked Unikitty.

"They're probably being held captive near their homes" said Applejack.

"You don't look that tough" said Rubble.

"Who do you think you are questioning my strength?" asked Applejack.

"You don't look as tough as I imagined" said Rubble.

"Rubble cut it out. Sorry Applejack. I don't know why he's saying that" said Unikitty.

"I want to have a sparring match with her" said Rubble.

"We can do that later. Let's go free the others" said Applejack.

"Who should we free next?" asked Unikitty.

"Let's save Pinkie Pie" said Rubble.

"Sounds good" said Applejack.

"Would she be at Sugarcube Corner?" asked Unikitty.

"Yes" said Applejack.

"Yay now we get to go to the bakery. I want some yummy treats" said RJ.

"We have to save Pinkie Pie 1ST. Let's go" said Rubble as everyone headed to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey Applejack how tough are you?" asked Rubble.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest of the Mane 6" said Applejack.

"How strong exactly are you?" asked Rubble.

"I can carry several buckets of apples on my back at once. I avoid holding more than 10 so that I don't overexert myself" said Applejack.

"I'm a black belt in various martial arts" said Rubble.

"OK" said Applejack.

"When we get back to the Lookout we shall spar to see who is stronger" said Rubble as everyone arrived at Sugarcube Corner.

"Yay we're here. Let's see what treats there are" said RJ.

"RJ focus. We need to save Pinkie Pie 1ST" said Rubble as Unikitty's eye started twitching.

"Are you OK Unikitty?" asked Rubble.

"I WANT CANDY" cried Unikitty as she broke down the bakery door & started stuffing her face with candy.

"Wait for me" said RJ as he rushed inside.

"Looks like they're on the verge of a sugar rush" said Rubble.

"We better keep an eye on them both to make sure they don't go crazy" said Applejack.

"Good idea" said Rubble as everyone entered the bakery. RJ & Unikitty were stuffing their faces.

"I love treats. I'm in heaven" said RJ.

"Yummy in my tummy" said Unikitty.

"What a mess" said Rubble.

"You can say that again" said Applejack as a pair of eyes glared at them from a distance.

"What's that?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know. We better keep our guards up" said Applejack.

"Good idea. Those eyes look scary" said Rubble.

"They sure do. Anyways let's keep eating" said Unikitty.

"I agree with that" said RJ as he & Unikitty continued their eating binge. A creepy laugh was then heard.

"That didn't sound right" said Rubble.

"That was weird" said Applejack.

"Who was that?" asked Marshall as Pinkie Pie appeared. Her eye was twitching.

"It's just Pinkie Pie. I don't know why her eye is twitching though" said Applejack.

"I'm not Pinkie Pie. I'm Pinkamena" said Pinkamena in a demonic voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried Rubble.

"CUT IT OUT PINKIE PIE. THIS ISN'T FUNNY" yelled Applejack.

"I'LL CUT OFF YOUR ARMS" yelled Pinkamena.

"Is this normal for her?" asked Marshall.

"No, it isn't. I don't know what's happening" said Applejack as Pinkamena got in Marshall's face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the fastest fire pup in the world. How does it feel knowing that you're hated more by your teammates than the world?" asked Pinkamena.

"I don't know how you know about that" said Marshall.

"I know everything" said Pinkamena.

"You're crazy" said Marshall.

"Do you want to help me bake a pie?" asked Pinkamena.

"What kind of pie?" asked Marshall.

"Dalmatian Pie. You'll love it since you're the main ingredient" said Pinkamena.

"Get away from me you psycho" said Marshall.

"You will become a pie" said Pinkamena.

"I think coming here was a bad idea" said Lucy.

"It was" said Pinkamena.

"That pony is loco" said Cookiedough.

"She sure is" said Glitter.

"What do we do now?" asked Pumpkin.

"Should we run for our lives?" asked Rubbikitty.

"Good idea" said Sparrow as she & her siblings tried to leave. Pinkamena blocked their exit.

"You're not going anywhere. You'll all become pies" said Pinkamena.

"LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE YOU DEMONIC MONSTROSITY" yelled Rubble.

"YOU'LL ALL BECOME PIES" yelled Pinkamena as she laughed psychotically & tried to corner everyone. Everyone screamed as they tried to get away from her.

"SHE'S CRAZY" cried Lucy.

"GET HER AWAY" cried Marshall.

RJ & Unikitty ran around while they continued their eating binge.

"I hope these treats aren't made up of other living beings" said RJ.

"Me either" said Unikitty.

"I'll handle this" said Applejack as she lunged at Pinkamena. They began to fight as they bit, headbutted, kicked & stomped each other.

"You're insane" said Applejack.

"YOU'LL MAKE A LOVELY PIE" yelled Pinkamena as the fight continued. Everyone else joined the fight & subdued Pinkamena. They held her down & stopped her from breaking free.

"I'll bake you all" said Pinkamena.

"That's never going to happen" said Applejack as she knocked out Pinkamena by kicking her in the head.

"I'm glad that's over. I don't know what got into her. I've never seen her act like that before" said Applejack.

"I have a feeling that her aura was corrupted" said Lucy.

"She's never behaved in a psychotic manner before. I've never heard her refer to herself as Pinkamena either. I don't know how she ended up like that, but I hope she doesn't act like that ever again" said Applejack.

"That was scary. I thought she'd butcher us all. I'm glad it's over" said Marshall as Pinkie Pie regained consciousness.

"Woah what happened? The last thing I remember was baking pocket sized monsters into pies" said Pinkie Pie.

"What are you referring to?" asked Applejack.

"I think they're called Pokémon" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's rather odd" said Applejack.

"I hope RJ & Unikitty haven't eaten any Pokémon. That would be awful" said Rubble.

"Where are my manners?" asked Pinkie Pie as she put her hair up & smiled.

"Are you OK now Pinkie Pie?" asked Applejack.

"Yes. Hi, Unikitty tomodachi" said Pinkie Pie as she gasped with joy.

"Hi Pinkie Pie" said Unikitty as Pinkie Pie tackled & hugged her.

"I can't believe it's you. It's been so long. How are you?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Take it easy Pinkie Pie" said Unikitty.

"Sorry. How are you?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Unikitty.

"I've been doing well for the most part" said Pinkie Pie.

"This is my husband Rubble & my kids" said Unikitty.

"They're all cute" said Pinkie Pie.

"My sisters have their own family as well" said Unikitty.

"I can't wait to see them again" said Pinkie Pie.

"You will soon. We need to save the others" said Unikitty.

"Who are we saving next?" asked Rubble.

"I'd suggest Fluttershy since there are zombie animals terrorising her" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Rubble as a dog with yellow fur wearing a white lab coat, safety goggles & a red shirt with a beaker badge appeared.

"I'm Martha Lorraine, the forensic specialist of H.E.A.R.T.S. Hawkwerk told me about what happened last year. He wants all H.E.A.R.T.S to help find the Keystones & defeat the Sinister Sinful Syndicate. UMVK is the leader of that group. To restore the multiverse, he & his allies must be defeated" said Martha.

"Is Fluttershy in her house?" asked Rubble.

"Yes. She locked herself in because she's scared" said Martha.

"Let's go & save her" said Rubble as everyone headed to Fluttershy's house.

"Hey Pinkie Pie how come you never previously mentioned your Pinkamena persona?" asked Marshall.

"I didn't want them freaking out. When I become Pinkamena I don't remember anything that happens & I have no way of controlling it" said Pinkie Pie.

"Looks like we're here" said Martha as everyone arrived at Fluttershy's house.

"Do you think Fluttershy has been restrained or subdued?" asked Rubble.

"No but I think that imp with the crystal sword is guarding her" said Martha as she pointed to an imp holding hot pink scissors.

"Evilised Short Cut" said a voice.

"Do you guys know who that is?" asked Rubble.

"I think it's an Evilised Trap Master" said Unikitty.

"Correct. My nether threads have helped me turn animals I cut up into a zombie army" said Short Cut.

"That's nasty. You're not hurting anyone else with us around" said Unikitty.

"Good luck with that" said Short Cut.

"We better deal with the zombies before reverting him back to normal" said Rubble.

"Good idea" said Unikitty as Rubble cracked his knuckles & growled.

"Here comes Rubble to bring the bad guys trouble" said Rubble.

"Let's get these guys" said Unikitty as everyone rushed at the zombies. Applejack & Pinkie Pie bit, headbutted & kicked the zombies, Marshall & Rubble executed Pup Fu on them & Unikitty set them ablaze with her fiery rage. Some of the zombies burned to pieces, some were torn to shreds from being bitten & the rest were beaten to a pulp. Soon all the zombies were gone.

"Good riddance" said Rubble.

"Now we just have to save Short Cut" said Unikitty.

Short Cut proceeded to summon smaller puppet versions of himself.

"I can handle this" said Unikitty as she used her fiery rage to set the puppets on fire. The puppets burned rapidly & soon became nothing more than burnt chunks of cloth & wood.

"You'll have to do better than that Short Cut" said Unikitty.

"I'll cut you into ribbons with my scissors" said Short Cut as he charged at everyone. He tried cutting them with his scissors, but they kept moving out of the way.

"You won't avoid my scissors forever" said Short Cut.

"You won't be cutting any of us up" said Rubble as Short Cut continued trying to cut everyone. They kept performing evasive manoeuvres to avoid harm. Soon Short Cut started to feel exhausted.

"I'm tired" said Short Cut.

"Good. Take a nap" said Applejack as she kicked Short Cut in the head & knocked him out.

"I hope Fluttershy's OK" said Applejack.

"Me too. I can't see her anywhere" said Pinkie Pie.

"She locked herself in. After Short Cut regains consciousness we can bring him back to the Lookout with us" said Martha.

"Let's see if Fluttershy's OK" said Rubble as Applejack knocked on the door.

"Fluttershy are you OK?" asked Applejack.

"Who's there?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's me Applejack. Pinkie Pie & some friends from elsewhere are with me. Are you OK in there?" asked Applejack.

"Is the bad man gone?" asked Fluttershy.

"He isn't a problem anymore. It's safe to come out" said Pinkie Pie.

"OK" said Fluttershy as she came out of her house. The moment Rubbikitty saw her he fell in love.

"Are you OK? You look like you're about to pass out" said Fluttershy.

"She's so beautiful & elegant. I think I'm dreaming" said Rubbikitty.

"Is he OK?" asked Fluttershy.

"I think he's falling in love with you" said Rubble.

"Oh OK. I thought he was about to pass out. Is he your son?" asked Fluttershy.

"Correct. Me & Unikitty have 5 kids" said Rubble.

"It's nice to meet you Shutterfly. Oops I mean Fluttershy" said Rubbikitty as he laughed awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you all" said Fluttershy.

"Which of the Mane 6 are we saving next?" asked Applejack.

"Next up is the fashionista & martial artist Rarity" said Unikitty.

"Would she be at Carousel Boutique right now?" asked Rubble.

"Yes. I think Sweetie Belle is with her. Hey Applejack where's Apple Bloom?" asked Unikitty.

"I don't know. She might be with Rarity & Sweetie Belle" said Applejack.

"Let's go see" said Pinkie Pie as everyone headed towards Carousel Boutique.

"Is Rarity actually a martial artist?" asked Rubble.

"Correct. When she's not busy with fashion design she's practicing her moves" said Applejack.

"I can't wait to see how well she can fight" said Rubble.

"I've taken lessons from her" said Unikitty.

"What did you learn?" asked Rubble.

"Judo. It's Japanese for Gentle Way. It's mainly about throws & submissions" said Unikitty.

"I know what judo is. How come I've never seen you practice it before?" asked Rubble.

"I suppose I haven't been given a chance to show you" said Unikitty.

"Does Rarity know any other styles?" asked Rubble.

"She knows every martial art in existence" said Applejack.

"That's impressive. Quite a few of our friends at hone are also highly skilled" said Rubble.

"I bet they're quite tough" said Pinkie Pie.

"They sure are. The Hinako kids are all exceptionally talented. The DARK, SAMBA & PAW Patrol & the Kitten Catastrophe crew are also well trained. Other residents of Adventure Bay are also quite skilled too. Lots of them are stronger than we ever would've expected" said Unikitty.

"You should've seen some of the matches they've had. Some of them have been so crazy that you wouldn't believe what you saw" said Rubble.

"What's the craziest fight you've ever seen?" asked Applejack.

"It's hard to pick just 1. There are quite a few I can think of. Almost all of them involve Elias. Out of everyone he's 1 of the strongest. He actually beat Ryder in a fight with no prior experience & Ryder was & still is a champion boxer" said Rubble.

"Wow that's amazing" said Fluttershy.

"Indeed. Elias has dominated every fight he's ever had. His last fight was with a boy named Dominic Lancaster who bullied our friend Clyde. Elias ended up putting Dominic in a coma" said Marshall.

"That's a bit harsh" said Applejack.

"After Dominic was put in a coma his parents Dawn & Dennis threatened to sue Elias for what happened but Elias' parents Ella & Ethan harassed the Lancasters to the point that they left town. We haven't had any contact with them since" said Lucy.

"What a story. I'm shocked at how far things went" said Fluttershy.

"Elias is a really nice person when you get to know him, but he can be very aggressive when he's in a bad mood. If you get on his bad side, you'll regret it" said Unikitty.

"Point taken" said Pinkie Pie.

"I hope the Lancasters don't get revenge on Elias" said Rubble.

"Even if they try to Ella & Ethan will have his back. They're just as likely to be targeted for their involvement in the whole fiasco" said Unikitty.

"Good point. If Elias used his Ultimate Zen, he would've killed Dominic" said Rubble.

"What's Ultimate Zen?" asked Applejack.

"When we dealt with Psychowig's army last year Elias used some type of energy to do away with the minions. If he meditates long enough he can fly & shoot powerful beams of light from his hands. That's how a majority of Psychowig's army was defeated" said Unikitty.

"How did he get the ability to do that?" asked Fluttershy.

"He got them when he was 6. He was walking home from his 1ST day of school in New York. He was knocked unconscious after being struck by lightning & when he woke up he started feeling a sensation he'd never felt before. At 1ST he thought it was shock, but this sensation never went away. Until the battle with Psychowig's army he had never used his powers before & he never told us about them until he learned how to use them" said Marshall.

"Does he have any other powers?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I don't think so. The only powers he has are what we've seen so far. If he does have other powers, we haven't seen them yet" said Rubble.

"Looks like we're here. Hi Rarity" said Pinkie Pie as everyone arrived at Carousel Boutique.

"Hi Pinkie Pie. Who are they?" asked Rarity.

"They're our friends from Adventure Bay. They're here to help free us all & find the Keystone hidden somewhere in Equestria" said Applejack.

"I never would've expected a fashionista to be a martial arts master. Why do you do both?" asked Rubble.

"It's important to keep fit. There's nothing wrong with me practicing martial arts" said Rarity.

"Hey Rarity have you seen Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle?" asked Applejack.

"They're inside. I'm about to teach them self-defence. I need a demo partner. Want to help out Rubble?" asked Rarity.

"OK. Where's the gym?" asked Rubble.

"It's on the 2ND floor" said Rarity.

"Let's go" said Rubble as everyone went up to the gym. Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle were waiting to begin their lesson.

"Are they your students?" asked Rubble.

"That's correct" said Rarity.

"Nice to meet you. Isn't there a 3RD pony named Scootaloo?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know where she went" said Rarity.

Scootaloo snuck up behind Rubble & jumped on his back.

"SURPRISE ATTACK" yelled Scootaloo.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Rubble as he ran around trying to get Scootaloo off. A few minutes later Scootaloo came off his back.

"Never do that again" said Rubble.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it" said Scootaloo.

"You were as quiet as a mouse" said Rubble.

"Rarity taught me how to do that" said Scootaloo.

"That doesn't surprise me" said Rubble.

"It reminds me of when I was a master of Pup Fu until the scroll got destroyed" said Marshall.

"I better show these guys everything that's happened" said Bashflack as he showed the newcomers everything that had been altered. All of them were surprised at what they saw.

"That was unfortunate" said Applejack.

"That must've been hard to process" said Fluttershy.

"To think it was over a martial art scroll" said Pinkie Pie.

"They're extremely valuable" said Rarity.

"Psychowig altered the past to give those events disastrous outcomes. It's happened a lot" said Marshall.

"Has he altered past events in Equestria?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know. So far, we haven't been able to restore them back to normal. If there is a way to do so we haven't figured it out yet. This all began last year. All we can do right now is fight to take down those who stand in our way & hope for the best" said Rubble.

"Anyways let's begin today's lesson" said Rarity.

"What are we teaching them?" asked Rubble.

"1ST is the single back throw which is also known as ippon seoi nage" said Rarity.

"OK. Shall we demonstrate?" asked Rubble.

"Yes" said Rarity.

"I can't wait to learn this move" said Apple Bloom.

"Me either" said Scootaloo.

"I've been waiting ages for this" said Sweetie Belle.

Rubble bowed to Rarity before entering his stance.

"Are you ready Rubble?" asked Rarity.

"I'm always ready" said Rubble.

"Let's do this" said Rarity as she & Rubble put their paws & hooves together. They took turns flipping each other over their backs.

"Now it's your turn. Remember to use momentum throughout your whole body" said Rarity.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle took turns performing the move. They practiced with each other 1ST before taking turns with Rarity & Rubble. They all performed well.

"You 3 did really well" said Rarity.

"That was easy" said Apple Bloom.

"It sure was" said Scootaloo.

"I love learning stuff like this. What are we learning next?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"The rolling armbar" said Rarity.

"That sounds exciting" said Apple Bloom.

"I can't wait to see how it works" said Scootaloo.

"Show us the way Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.

Rubble bowed before entering his stance. Rarity grabbed Rubble & threw him on the ground. She restrained 1 of his front legs as she rolled him on the floor. Rubble then took his turn. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle took it in turns with each other, Rarity & Rubble to perfect the technique. It took a few attempts to get it right.

"That was excellent" said Rarity.

"That was an interesting move" said Apple Bloom.

"I felt like a rolling pin doing that" said Scootaloo.

"I see where you're coming from" said Sweetie Belle.

"Next is the kimura" said Rarity.

"That move sounds interesting" said Apple Bloom.

"I don't think I've ever heard of it" said Scootaloo.

"Let's see how it works" said Sweetie Belle.

Rubble bowed before entering his stance. Rarity grabbed Rubble & threw him down. She restrained his front paws while putting her body weight on him to restrict his movement. Rubble then had his turn. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle took it in turns with each other, Rarity & Rubble. They executed the move with little difficulty.

"Another excellent move learnt" said Apple Bloom.

"I feel so alive" said Scootaloo.

"Are we learning anything else today?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes" said Rarity as a swarm of Centipeetles crawled up the side of the building unnoticed.

"What's the next move?" asked Rubble.

"Before we continue I must say your voice sounds very familiar Rarity" said Martha.

"How so?' asked Rarity.

"We have similar voices" said Martha.

"You're right. I'm surprised I didn't notice that earlier" said Rarity.

"It's the same with Pepper Clark" said Unikitty.

"Is that Zoe's friend?" asked Rubble.

"Yes" said Unikitty.

"I didn't know that was her last name. I know that Blythe's is Baxter & Zoe's is Trent. Other than that, I don't know the last names of the other LPS members" said Rubble.

"I know them from the Aquabella fiasco in the past" said Martha.

"That means you also know the Domestic League" said Rubble.

"Correct. I'm Buddy's girlfriend. We met after he saved me from a group of nasty Pit-Bulls. It was love at 1ST sight" said Martha.

"I hope you don't have a fear of Pit-Bulls since Elias' pup Angel is 1 herself" said Rubble.

"No, I don't. The group I'm talking about were part of a gang known as the Hellhounds" said Martha.

"Time for a flashback" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Martha walking through New York by herself.

"Nothing beats walking through the city on a nice day & taking everything in" said Martha as she walked along. Soon she walked past 4 Pit-Bulls. She caught their eyes & they started following her.

"Hey there sexy" said the 1ST Pit-Bull.

"We're going to have a good time" said the 2ND Pit-Bull.

"I'm having my turn 1ST" said the 3RD Pit-Bull.

"That's not happening" said the 4TH Pit-Bull.

"Leave me alone. I'm not that kind of girl" said Martha as she started walking at a faster pace. The Pit-Bulls continued following her. Soon she began to run. The Pit-Bulls chased her. Martha tried to hide from them in an alleyway, but they found her.

"You don't need to run" said the 1ST Pit-Bull.

"We're not going to hurt you" said the 2ND Pit-Bull.

"We want to make love with you" said the 3RD Pit-Bull.

"We know you want to" said the 4TH Pit-Bull.

"No, I don't. Leave me alone" said Martha as the Pit-Bulls advanced on her. Martha attacked them hoping it would get them to back off, but this only made them angry. They grabbed Martha & held her down.

"Stupid bitch. You only made this harder on yourself" said the 1ST Pit-Bull.

"You're giving us what we want whether you like it or not" said the 2ND Pit-Bull.

"Too bad you'll never tell anyone what happened to you" said the 3RD Pit-Bull.

"Once we're finished with you we'll dispose of you accordingly" said the 4TH Pit-Bull.

"SOMEONE HELP. I'M BEING RAPED" screamed Martha.

The Pit-Bulls gagged Martha to stop her from screaming for help. Just before they began having their way with her Buddy appeared.

"Leave her alone" said Buddy.

"Piss off" said the 1ST Pit-Bull.

"You won't stop us" said the 2RD Pit-Bull.

"Let's get him" said the 3RD Pit-Bull.

"You messed with the wrong group" said the 4TH Pit-Bull as he & his friends ran at Buddy. Buddy used his elastic powers to restrain the Pit-Bulls before beating them to a pulp. The Pit-Bulls tried to escape but Buddy's grip on them was too strong. 1 by 1 they were knocked unconscious. Buddy then went over to Martha.

"Are you OK?" asked Buddy.

"I am thanks to you. I'm Martha" said Martha.

"I'm Buddy. Stay by my side. You'll be safer that way" said Buddy.

"Thanks" said Martha as Buddy & her walked off together. The flashback ended at that point.

"We've been together ever since that day" said Martha.

"That was a horrifying experience" said Rubble.

"It sure was. The Hellhounds have tried to get revenge numerous times, but they always get their asses kicked" said Martha.

"Serves them right" said Unikitty.

Bashflack suddenly began shaking.

"Not again" said Bashflack as he showed a flashback of Jake needing to be rescued after getting his foot stuck in a cave. It began with Rubble looking for Jake in the cave.

"Jake are you there?" asked Rubble.

"I'm down here Rubble" said Jake as Rubble saw him stuck between 2 stalagmites.

"Hang on Jake I'll be there soon" said Rubble as he tried to reach Jake. As he did so a spider appeared hanging from a web.

"SPIDER. GET IT AWAY" cried Rubble as he tried to blow the spider away. It ended up landing on his face.

"YUCK. GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF" cried Rubble as he ran around in a panic trying to shake the spider off. After he got it off he ran out of the cave because he feared that there were more spiders in the area.

"Rubble where are you going?" asked Jake.

Nobody answered.

"That's not good. I don't know how I'm going to get out of here now" said Jake as the flashback ended.

"Jake eventually got free, but nobody was happy that I let my fear of spiders get the best of me" said Rubble.

"It sucks that Psychowig is still doing this to us. I hope we find a way to reverse the damage he's done. Whatever it is we haven't figured it out yet" said Marshall.

"Guys we have a problem" said Unikitty as she pointed to the Centipeetles & Red Arremers outside.

"Where did they come from?" asked Rubble.

"Trixie probably summoned them. To earn your red belts students, you must beat those things. After that we go looking for Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle" said Rarity.

"Let's do this" said Apple Bloom.

"Time to put the pain on them" said Scootaloo.

"They better be ready for us" said Sweetie Belle as everyone went outside to deal with the Centipeetles & Red Arremers. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle used the moves they had just learnt to dispose of some of the creatures. Everyone else executed Pup Fu or relied on brute strength. Rubble, Unikitty & their kids soon dispatched the Centipeetles & Marshall & the ponies dispatched the Red Arremers.

"Looks like they couldn't handle us" said Apple Bloom.

"We're too good. They never stood a chance against us" said Scootaloo.

"Do we get our red belts now?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes. Congratulations" said Rarity as she gave Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle their red belts.

"Sweet" said Apple Bloom.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Scootaloo.

"Soon we'll have black belts" said Sweetie Belle.

"Should we find the others?" asked Rubble.

"Yes. Rainbow Dash is next. She lives in a Cloudominium in Cloudsdale" said Unikitty.

"Let's head out" said Rubble as everyone headed towards Cloudsdale to find Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash is a martial artist too, isn't she?" asked Rubble.

"She sure is" said Rarity.

"What does she practice?" asked Rubble.

"Mainly Japanese martial arts" said Rarity.

"She's like a perfect athlete" said Rubble.

"She's like Lynn Loud" said Unikitty.

"The only difference is that Rainbow Dash is a pony. I bet she's good at every sport imaginable" said Rubble.

"You got that right" said Applejack.

"All of a sudden I'm starting to think about when Ryder got me on Christmas" said RJ as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Ryder waking up on Christmas morning.

"Yay it's Christmas. I can't wait to see what presents I got" said Ryder as he got dressed & went to the Christmas tree. Boxes & presents were stacked all around it.

"I wonder which present I should open 1ST" said Ryder as he ultimately decided to open the biggest present. He gasped for joy when it was unwrapped. It was a Tattletail.

"Yay I have my own Tattletail now" said Ryder as he took the Tattletail out of the box. It started talking as soon as it was opened.

"Me Tattletail. Me love you" said Tattletail.

"I love you too Tattletail. I'll call you Ryder Jr or RJ for short" said Ryder.

"RJ that's me" said RJ.

"This is the best Christmas present ever" said Ryder as he played with RJ a bit before opening his other presents. The flashback ended at that point.

"That was a great day. Ryder had a good Christmas" said RJ.

"Do any of the other kids have Tattletails?" asked Rubble.

"I'll check" said Bashflack as he looked through his database.

"What type of animal are Tattletails meant to be?" asked Applejack.

"I think they're a cat/owl hybrid" said Rubble.

"It looks like Alex & Katie also have Tattletails. They're called Alex Jr or AJ & Katie Jr or KJ" said Bashflack.

"Do any of the other kids have Tattletails?" asked Rubble.

"I don't think so" said Bashflack.

"OK. We'll have to wait & see if they do" said Rubble.

"I can't wait to see AJ & KJ again. They might not recognise me at 1ST but I'm sure they'll know it's me" said RJ.

"Looks like we're here" said Unikitty as everyone arrived at Rainbow Dash's house. A pumpkin headed monster suddenly appeared. It was Pumpkin Rapper.

"I'm quite surprised that you made it this far but now it's time for you to join the stars" rapped Pumpkin Rapper.

"I don't know why he's rapping but he won't be too hard to beat" said Rubble.

"I can handle him" said Unikitty.

"Time for me to use my words to cut you down to size. Once I'm done I'll take you all completely by surprise. None of you could ever rap as well as me. I'm a better rapper than you could ever be" rapped Pumpkin Rapper.

"You better be scared cause I never back down. My rhymes will help me win the hip hop crown. My words are like daggers that slice through your heart. Time to end this battle before it even starts" rapped Unikitty.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH" said Rubble.

"Who taught mum to rap?" asked Cookiedough.

"My cousin Cali taught me how to freestyle which I haven't done in a while. If you think your rhymes are good I think not. Go ahead, make like a banana & rot" rapped Unikitty.

"Oh, please you have nothing on me. I'm way better than you'll ever be. All you're doing is wasting my time. Your ridiculous style should be considered a crime" rapped Pumpkin Rapper.

"I'm a rapping mama bear as you can clearly see. The winner of this rap battle is going to be me. I'm the best female rapper you've ever seen. Someone needs to carve & eat you for Halloween" rapped Unikitty.

"Oh snap" said Cookiedough.

"Mum's good" said Glitter.

"She sure is" said Pumpkin.

"She's owning him" said Rubbikitty.

"Her rhymes are putting him to shame" said Sparrow.

"If you think that's all I can do I have some friends that want to meet you" rapped Pumpkin Rapper as a group of faceless pumpkin humanoids appeared.

"Get them" said Pumpkin Rapper as the pumpkin humanoids ran at everyone. Marshall, Rubble & the ponies attacked with Pup Fu & judo. After beating them up Marshall & Rubble tore them to shreds with their teeth. The ponies did the same & soon the pumpkin humanoids were nothing more than orange sludge.

"Looks like Halloween came early this year" said Marshall.

"Pumpkins are tasty in pies" said Rubble.

"You'll have to do better than that Pumpkin Rapper" said Unikitty.

"OK screw this. I'm out of here" said Pumpkin Rapper as he cannonballed away.

"Looks like he couldn't handle my fresh beats" said Unikitty.

"If Cali taught you to rap did she teach Evelyn & Sali as well?" asked Cookiedough.

"Correct" said Unikitty.

"Who taught Cali?" asked Cookiedough.

"Olivia did" said Unikitty.

"Your family has quite a lot of history in hip hop" said Rubble.

"Cali's previous owner was a big fan of hip hop. I don't know where she is now though" said Unikitty.

"We can ask Cali when we get back. Let's check on Rainbow Dash" said Rubble as Applejack knocked on the door.

"Are you there, Rainbow Dash?" asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was busy hitting a punching bag.

"Looks like she's so busy training she didn't hear us" said Applejack.

"I did hear you. Come in guys" said Rainbow Dash as she performed some hooks & knee strikes. Everyone went inside.

"What style are you practicing?" asked Rubble.

"Boxing" said Rainbow Dash.

"OK" said Rubble.

"What brings you here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We're looking for the Keystone. Have you seen it?" asked Rubble.

"I don't think I have. Trixie used some weird purple oval to create monsters out of material from town" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's what the Keystone looks like. We better find Twilight Sparkle before we take on Trixie" said Rubble.

"Good idea" said Rainbow Dash as she performed an uppercut that sent the punching bag flying off its chain.

"That was amazing. You're really strong" said Rubble.

"I sure am" said Rainbow Dash.

"During our 1ST training session in Flatblaze Elias broke a training dummy with his punches. That punch you did on the bag was just as powerful" said Marshall.

"Are you as strong as me Marshall?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I am a master of Pup Fu" said Marshall.

"OK. Bring it on" said Rainbow Dash.

"I have an idea. Applejack & you can face off against Marshall & me in a 2 on 2 sparring match once we get back to Adventure Bay. Are you up for it?" asked Rubble.

"What do you say Applejack?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds good" said Applejack.

"Challenge accepted" said Rainbow Dash.

"Guys I'm getting a rewrite on the basketball flashback. The Foggy Bottom Boomers bombed the town after Marshall refused to play out of fear of screwing up. Look" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Marshall treating Rocky & Zuma's injuries after being tripped up.

"There you go guys. Try to rest & avoid using your paw/tail as much as possible" said Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall" said Rocky.

"You're the best" said Zuma.

"Do you want to play?" asked Ryder.

"No thanks. I don't want to ruin our chances" said Marshall.

"You won't. I know you can do it" said Ryder.

"I'm OK. I don't want to play" said Marshall.

"Are you sure?" asked Ryder.

"Yes, I'm sure" said Marshall.

"OK. We'll have to get Everest to play" said Ryder as he called Everest.

"Hi Ryder, what's up?" asked Everest.

"We need someone to play basketball with us. Are you up for it?" asked Ryder.

"Sure thing. I'll be there soon" said Everest as she got in her snow plow & drove to the field. It didn't take long for her to arrive. Throughout the rest of the game Everest played well & ultimately made the winning shot for Adventure Bay.

"Way to go Everest. That was brilliant" said Ryder.

"I knew we could do it. That was the best game ever" said Everest.

"Looks like we win again. Better luck next time Mayor Humdinger" said Mayor Goodway.

"We'll beat you next time" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the Foggy Bottom Boomers walked off. The PAW Patrol celebrated their victory unaware of the Boomers' bomb plot. The flashback ended at that point.

"At least we won. To think it took us a long time to discover who was responsible for the bombings" said Marshall.

"If Madame Mask hadn't told us we probably never would've found out" said Rubble.

"Anyways let's find Twilight Sparkle & deal with Trixie" said Rainbow Dash.

"She'd be at the Observatory correct?" asked Rubble.

"Yes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hang on the flashback has been rewritten again. The Adventure Bay All Stars forfeit the game after Marshall ran back to the Lookout in tears because he was scared that he'd ruin everything. The Foggy Bottom Boomers carried out the attack because they were mad that the game ended in forfeit" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Marshall being asked to play.

"We could really use you Marshall" said Ryder.

"I don't want to play. I'll embarrass everyone" said Marshall.

"No, you won't. You can do this" said Ryder.

"I can't. I'm sorry" said Marshall.

"Please Marshall we need you" said Ryder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Marshall as he ran off in tears. Everyone watched in shock.

"Looks like the game is over" said Ryder.

"I refuse to let this game end in a forfeit" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That's just how it is. Let's return to the Lookout pups" said Ryder as the PAW Patrol returned to the Lookout. The Foggy Bottom Boomers & Mayor Humdinger left furious that the game didn't end how they wanted it to.

"What a joke. This was a waste of time" said Mayor Humdinger as the Foggy Bottom Boomers snuck off to bomb the town unnoticed by the others. The flashback ended at that point.

"That basketball game was nothing but trouble for us" said Rubble.

"It's all my fault. I'm a useless coward who can't do anything right" said Marshall.

"No, you're not. Don't say that Marshall" said Rubble.

"It's true. Thing wouldn't have gotten so bad if it wasn't for me" said Marshall.

"Blaming yourself will only make you feel worse. Let's find Twilight Sparkle & put this behind us" said Rubble.

"No. You were right. You all hate me for constantly screwing up. I'm nothing but a mistake" said Marshall.

"Marshall stop it. Self-destructing like this isn't going to help. Stop thinking like that. Psychowig is messing with your head. Don't do this to yourself. We love you Marshall" said Rubble.

"NO. You haven't done any better. You got scared of a bunch of spiders & sunk the Mission PAW Cruiser in the ocean after becoming scared of ghost knights in Barkingburg Palace" said Marshall as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with the PAW Patrol trying to figure out what was going on in Barkingburg Palace.

"There must be an explanation for all this" said Rubble as he searched through the castle. Suddenly a suit of armour started moving by itself & advanced on Rubble.

"Is someone under there?" asked Rubble as the armour continued advancing towards him. As it got close it screamed loudly causing Rubble to run off in fear.

"GHOST. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" cried Rubble as he got in the Mission PAW Cruiser & tried to drive away. A spider then appeared on the control panel.

"SPIDER. GO AWAY. GET OUT OF HERE" cried Rubble as he panicked resulting in him driving the Mission PAW Cruiser into the ocean. He was able to get out in time, but the Mission PAW Cruiser sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"That's not good. I better tell the others" said Rubble as he went to tell the others about what happened. The flashback ended at that point.

"Look what happened Rubble. You ended up getting grounded for a month" said Marshall.

"You're acting like a fool right now" said Rubble.

"I'm leaving. You can find the Keystone without me" said Marshall as he ran off by himself.

"I can't believe he just did that. I better tell Ryder" said Rubble as he called Ryder.

"Hi Rubble. How are you guys doing?" asked Ryder.

"I have bad news. Marshall had an outburst over another altered event & he just ran off by himself" said Rubble.

"That's not good. You guys search for the Keystone. I'll get someone to look for Marshall" said Ryder.

"Sure thing" said Rubble as he hung up.

"Guys we have a problem. Marshall had another outburst & he ran off by himself. We need someone to find him" said Ryder.

"I'll do it. If anyone can talk sense into him it's me" said Elias.

"I'm going with you" said Everest.

"Me too" said Angel as she, Elias & Everest used the Reality Shifter to enter Equestria.

"I'll use my Ultimate Zen to find the others & figure out where Marshall went" said Elias as he got into a meditation pose. Angel & Everest held onto him as he rose into the air. Elias flew around until he found everyone in Cloudsdale & went over to them.

"Hey guys. We got your call. Which direction did Marshall go?" asked Elias.

"I think he went north" said Rainbow Dash.

"OK thanks. We'll meet up with you once we find him. Good luck with the Keystone search" said Elias as Angel, himself & Everest headed north to find Marshall. It didn't take long to find him.

"He's over there" said Elias as Angel, himself & Everest flew over to where Marshall was.

"Marshall I'm glad you're OK" said Everest as she gave Marshall a kiss.

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF ME" yelled Marshall as he hit Everest.

"What was that for?" asked Everest.

"You wasted your time getting married to me" said Marshall as Everest began to cry.

"Why are you doing this Marshall?" asked Everest through her tears.

"Can't you see that I'm a waste of space. I'm a worthless piece of garbage" said Marshall.

"No, you're not. It's Psychowig's fault that you feel like this. Don't let him mess with your head" said Angel.

"What's the point in trying? Sooner or later everyone else will feel the same way" said Marshall.

"What happened to you Marshall? Where's the Marshall we all know & love?" asked Elias.

"He's gone. Leave me alone. You're wasting your time" said Marshall.

"You're right. You're nothing Marshall. I'd rather get raped by Aaron than talk to you" said Elias as Angel & Everest gasped.

"Elias don't. You're only making things worse" said Angel.

"Am I? I know deep down that Marshall doesn't really feel like this" said Elias.

"You obviously don't know me very well. Go ahead & let Aaron rape you. See if I care" said Marshall.

"I have a better idea. I've fallen in love with you Everest" said Elias as Angel, Everest & Marshall gasped.

"What the hell?" asked Angel.

"That's creepy" said Everest.

"Is this a joke?" asked Marshall.

"No. Kiss me Everest" said Elias.

"Elias stop it. You're making me feel really uncomfortable" said Everest as Elias tried to kiss her. Marshall jumped between them.

"NOBODY TREATS EVEREST LIKE THAT" yelled Marshall.

"Why do you care? You just said getting married to her was a waste of time" said Elias.

"Obviously I didn't mean it" said Marshall.

"Yes, you did. There's no hope for you. We should just let you drown in your self-hate. Let's get out of here" said Elias as Angel, himself & Everest walked off.

"That was bizarre" said Angel.

"I know that you weren't serious about falling in love with me Elias" said Everest.

"I think it might've worked. We'll come back for him later. Hopefully he'll come to his senses & stop feeling sorry for himself" said Elias.

Marshall continued to sit alone while thinking about what was happening.

"What's wrong with me? It feels like there's a demon inside me that wants to break free & take control" said Marshall.

Angel, Elias & Everest returned to the others.

"It didn't go down very well did it?" asked Rubble.

"I'm not sure about that" said Angel.

"I think I may have gotten through to him, but we left him to feel sorry for himself & hope that he realises how foolish he's acting" said Elias.

"I want my husband back" said Everest.

"Don't worry we'll get him back" said Elias.

As Marshall sat by himself he started groaning in pain.

"What's happening to me?" asked Marshall as he started feeling strange. He had no idea why he felt that way.

"This doesn't feel right. I need help" said Marshall as he tried to find the others while dealing with the strange feeling he had.

"SOMEONE HELP. THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME" cried Marshall as his eyes glowed red & a wing emerged from his back.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" cried Marshall as he growled before he transformed into a demonic being named Marsephiroth.

"Time to deal with those pesky ponies & pups" said Marsephiroth.

Meanwhile the others were travelling to the Observatory.

"Equestria is a really colourful & diverse place" said Elias.

"It's where my parents met" said Unikitty.

"I didn't know they used to live here. I thought they always lived at the castle in Kawaii Kingdom" said Elias.

"They were actually born here" said Unikitty.

"Did you used to live here as well?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I remember when my parents told me how they met" said Unikitty as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with King Unikitty & Queen Unikitty at school. It was recess & King Unikitty was playing with a ball of yarn while Queen Unikitty played with a bucket & spade. The yarn ball rolled over to where Queen Unikitty was playing.

"I better go get that" said King Unikitty.

"Where did this come from?" asked Queen Unikitty.

As King Unikitty retrieved the yarn ball his eyes met Queen Unikitty's eyes.

"Hi" said King Unikitty.

"Hello" said Queen Unikitty.

"What are you doing?" asked King Unikitty.

"I'm making a sandcastle. I want to be a queen when I'm older" said Queen Unikitty.

"I also wish to be a monarch when I'm older" said King Unikitty.

"Do you want to help build the sandcastle?" asked Queen Unikitty.

"OK. I can use the yarn to decorate it" said King Unikitty.

"Excellent" said Queen Unikitty as King Unikitty & herself spent the rest of recess building a sandcastle. The flashback ended at that point.

"My parents were made for each other. I couldn't ask for better parents" said Unikitty.

"Your family is really diverse. So are the Hinako & Loud families. My family isn't anywhere near as diverse as yours is. Other than Angel & my parents I don't really have any other family. I also know surprisingly little about the families of the other Adventure Bay kids. I know of family members of all of them except Carlos & Kenneth. I don't know anything about their families. I doubt that Carlos lived alone in the jungle his whole life & I doubt that Kenneth lives by himself as well. Maybe we'll find out more about each other's families soon" said Elias.

"We're almost at Golden Oaks Library. I hope Twilight Sparkle is OK" said Rainbow Dash.

"Once we find her & the Keystone we'll go back for Marshall. Hopefully he's not swimming in a pool of self-hate anymore" said Elias.

"It's not like him to be so hard on himself" said Everest.

"I think he has low self-esteem. Even before past events were altered there were numerous occasions where Marshall lacked confidence in himself. He once ran away because he thought the others were making fun of him when they were referring to a villain from the Apollo The Super Pup TV show. I hope we can help him realise that he's not the worthless waste of space he thinks he is" said Elias as everyone arrived at the Golden Oaks Library. Rubble knocked on the door.

"Are you there, Twilight Sparkle?" asked Applejack as Rubble looked through the mail slot A& saw a green & purple dragon.

"I only see Spike. Maybe Twilight Sparkle isn't home" said Rubble.

"Can you help me guys?" asked Spike through the gag in his mouth.

"Are you OK Spike?" asked Applejack.

"I'm tied up" said Spike through the gag.

"Don't worry we'll get you free" said Applejack as everyone entered the library & freed Spike from his bonds.

"That's better" said Spike.

"Where did Twilight Sparkle go?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know. She appeared to have a headache before sprouting wings & becoming a demonic humanoid. She then flew out of the roof" said Spike as he pointed to the hole in the roof.

"That's a big hole" said Elias.

"Something isn't right. 1ST Pinkie Pie turned into a cannibalistic psychopath called Pinkamena, then Marshall flipped out & ran off by himself & now this. We need to put a stop to whatever's going on" said Applejack.

"What were you saying about Pinkie Pie & cannibalism?" asked Elias.

"She tried to butcher us & make us into pies" said Unikitty.

"Yikes. That's worse than what Aaron did. I have a bad feeling about Marshall. Do you think he also turned into a demon?" asked Elias.

"I hope not" said Everest.

"We need to find Marshall & Twilight Sparkle. We might be the only group in Equestria that can help them" said Elias.

"I have a feeling that the Mane 6's enemies will try to stop us" said Rubble.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all. I know we can handle whatever comes our way. We're the baddest of badasses in Equestria" said Elias.

"That's right. We all have the muscle power to do it. Unless our enemies have become the ultimate villain, nothing will stand in our way" said Applejack as a knock on the door was heard.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"Are you there, Twilight Sparkle? We have a major problem" said a group of female voices.

"She's not here" said Spike as the door opened. Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer & Trixie appeared.

"I made a huge mistake" said Trixie.

"What did you do?" asked Applejack.

"Twilight Sparkle was possessed by an evil spirit & now all the past villains are back because of a strange oval I found" said Trixie.

"That's the Keystone. We've been looking everywhere for it. Where is Twilight Sparkle now?" asked Elias.

"She's in Canterlot with a spotted 1-winged demon" said Trixie.

"I hope that's not Marshall" said Elias.

"It probably is. We better go & sort this out" said Everest as everyone headed towards Canterlot to find Marshall & Twilight Sparkle.

"Marshall are you there?" asked Rubble.

"I hope he & Twilight Sparkle are OK" said Elias.

"Me too. I want my husband back. I don't want him to be someone he's not" said Everest.

"We'll make sure he stays true to himself. I prefer the Marshall who makes everyone laugh & smile. I adore him. He's saved my life quite a few times in the past & I'm forever grateful for it. Now we have to save him & Twilight Sparkle" said Elias.

"I had to convince Twilight Sparkle not to destroy Equestria & its human populated counterpart" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yikes. I don't know how they can do that, but we must defeat the darkness in them. It's the only way we can save them" said Elias.

"Principal Cinch forced her to unleash the magic. She was arrested & taken to Tartarus along with the other villains" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What about Discord?" asked Rubble.

"Did someone call me?" asked a voice.

"I assume that was Discord" said Elias as Discord appeared.

"Correct. I have bad news. The prisoners have escaped Tartarus" said Discord.

"Where did they go?" asked Elias.

"They were being led towards Canterlot Palace by 2 demonic beings" said Discord.

"Let's go. We have to save Marshall & Twilight Sparkle before it's too late" said Elias as everyone headed towards Canterlot Palace. Bashflack showed how the prisoners had escaped. It began with Marsephiroth & Midnight Sparkle arriving at Tartarus.

"Looks like we're here. Now we just have to free the prisoners & lead them to Canterlot" said Marsephiroth.

"I can handle this" said Midnight Sparkle as she conjured up a powerful spell & blasted it at the walls of Tartarus. The spell caused the walls to crumble. Soon the walls were destroyed.

"Excellent. Now we have to free the prisoners & get them to Canterlot" said Marsephiroth.

"Anyone who gets in our way will be sorry" said Midnight Sparkle as Marsephiroth & her freed all the prisoners. They then guided them to the crumbled walls.

"Come & help us take over Canterlot" said Marsephiroth.

"Destroy anyone who gets in our way" said Midnight Sparkle as Marsephiroth, herself & the prisoners headed towards Canterlot. The flashback ended at that point.

"That's not good. I hope we're not too late to stop them. If they've already made it to the palace, we'll be in for quite a battle" said Elias as a red beam was shot at the moon which turned it red.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" cried Elias.

"I don't know but those guys don't look friendly" said Applejack as she pointed to Nightmare & his animatronic friends.

"They're from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, aren't they?" asked Elias.

"I think they're from the mind of a kid who was bitten in 1987" said Unikitty.

"OK they are from the pizzeria. The kid only got bitten because his brother & his friends were cruel assholes who enjoyed tormenting him" said Elias.

"Hey Elias, I have someone I'd like you to meet" said Nightmare as he stepped aside to reveal a young girl who appeared to be the same age as Elias with blonde & brunette hair, blue & green eyes & a black, white & yellow dress with a knife in her hand.

"This is your aborted turned reborn half-sister Eliza" said Nightmare.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think my parents knew what the child's gender was" said Elias.

"I can prove that I'm your half-sister. I'm on the same skill level as you in martial arts & I have superpowers called Maximum Mayhem. Want me to show you?" asked Eliza as she put her knife back in its holder belt & got into her stance.

"I hope you realise that half of your DNA comes from a murderous & sadistic sexual psychopath that's responsible for abducting, molesting & murdering 12 kids. He'd probably do the same to you. There isn't a moral boundary Aaron wouldn't cross. You've got no idea what it feels like to be violated like that" said Elias.

"Less talk & more action" said Eliza.

"OK fine. As the saying goes "like father like son" or in this case "like father like daughter"" said Elias as he & Eliza began to fight. They both laid into each other with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Every time either of them changed styles the other adapted almost immediately.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Elias.

"Right back at you" said Eliza as the fight continued. Everyone watched on in amazement.

"This is crazy. I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Rubble.

"It's like watching Elias fight himself. Eliza appears to be the opposite of him" said Unikitty as Elias & Eliza continued fighting. Eliza swung her knife at Elias several times. He blocked every swing.

"Time to show you my true power" said Elias as he got into a meditation pose & unlocked his Ultimate Zen. Eliza unlocked her Maximum Mayhem after getting in a chaotic pose.

"You've got nothing on me" said Eliza as Elias shot beams from his hands. Eliza did the same as they tried to overpower each other. Their strength cancelled each other out.

"You won't win" said Elias.

"Just watch me" said Eliza as the fight went on. Nobody was sure who would win.

"This is the most even sided battle I've ever seen" said Lucy.

"I hope Elias wins. I know he can do it" said RJ as the fight continued. Elias & Eliza began to feel sore & tired. Neither of them appeared to have won.

"I know how I'm going to win Eliza" said Elias.

"How?" asked Eliza.

"I'll show you" said Elias as he put the Locket Whip around Eliza's neck & began choking her. Eliza gasped for air as she tried to break free.

"HOW CAN YOU KILL YOUR OWN HALF-SISTER? IF YOU DO THIS YOU'LL BE NO BETTER THAN AARON" screamed Eliza.

"I'm not falling for that" said Elias as Eliza kicked him in the genitals allowing her to break free.

"Looks like you're out of luck" said Eliza.

"Wrong. With the power of the Necroblade I call upon the victims of Aaron Zandresky" said Elias as the ghosts of Aaron's victims appeared.

"That girl is Aaron's daughter. Do away with her" said Elias as the ghosts possessed Eliza. They threw her around like a ragdoll & made her hit herself. They then made her raise her knife to her throat.

"NO DON'T" cried Eliza as the ghosts made her slit her own throat. She dropped to the floor as blood pooled around her.

"I'm glad that's over with" said Elias.

Suddenly Eliza got up as if she hadn't been hurt & shook Elias' hand.

"You really are my older brother. Please forgive me. I was under an evil influence. I'm also undead so I can't be killed" said Eliza.

"I'm sorry that Aaron had to put us through this" said Elias.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Don't let what Aaron did make you feel guilty" said Eliza.

"I suppose you're right. Now to deal with these metal monstrosities" said Elias as he hacked the animatronics to pieces with the Necroblade.

"We better hurry. There might not be much time left to save Marshall & Twilight Sparkle" said Elias.

"We'll show the villains the power of the Vincent siblings" said Eliza.

"Technically your last name is Vincent-Zandresky, but I digress. I don't know what we're going to tell mum & dad when we get back home. I hope we can think of something. Anyways let's get to Canterlot" said Elias as everyone headed towards Canterlot. Marsephiroth & Midnight Sparkle watched them from the castle.

"Those pitiful fools won't stand a chance against us" said Marsephiroth.

"If they think they can beat us they have another thing coming" said Midnight Sparkle as Marsephiroth & her laughed evilly. As everyone headed towards Canterlot Palace they noticed that the kingdom had become creepily distorted.

"This doesn't look right" said Elias.

"Something's seriously wrong here" said Applejack.

"I'm starting to feel scared" said Fluttershy.

"I feel dizzy" said Pinkie Pie.

"Those punks will pay" said Rainbow Dash.

"We'll make them beg for mercy once we're through with them" said Rarity.

"We sure will. We'll save Marshall & Twilight Sparkle" said Spike.

"Hey Elias, have any of your friends become demonic monstrosities before?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"Not from what I've seen. Marshall's earlier outburst wasn't the 1ST 1 he had either. During the early stages of the Flatblaze gang war last year he had an outburst over an embarrassing talent show incident. At the time we weren't aware that it was Psychowig's doing. That's also how I got the Blondie nickname. Marshall was the 1ST of our group to refer to me that way & as the days went by Clyde, Skye, Zoe & a few others also referred to me as such. It's because my hair is blonde" said Elias.

"Why is your hair black right now?" asked Applejack.

"I dyed it. My current appearance isn't how I normally look. My natural look is blonde hair, green eyes, white & yellow shirt, green pants & blue & red shoes. I changed my appearance to look more tough. I also don't wear contact lenses or eyeliner in my natural look. Before Marshall I don't think anyone in our group has transformed into a demonic monstrosity" said Elias.

"Can we have a sparring match when we get back to Adventure Bay? I've been taking martial arts lessons for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm OK with that. The last 1 on 1 sparring match I had was with Kenneth a year ago. I haven't really sparred with anyone since then" said Elias.

"Hey Everest, how did you get so strong?" asked Rubble.

"I had to rely on my own abilities to survive in the South Pole. I did whatever I had to do to survive. That's how I got so strong" said Everest.

"I take it that you learned how to fight for yourself back then didn't you?" asked Rubble.

"Correct. Until joining the PAW Patrol the penguins were my only companions. I developed physical & psychological strength all on my own. Everything I did was through my own efforts" said Everest.

"That's the way I got by until I met Elias. Until joining the PAW Patrol I lived my entire life in the woods near the camping grounds. It wasn't easy, but I always found my way. I made myself who I am today" said Angel.

"Nikita was also pretty strong escaping Denise & Richard. I remember the day we met her like it was yesterday. She was so brave escaping her old life by herself. You 3 have a lot of independence. You should all be proud of how strong you are" said Elias.

"I'm strong too. I'm a tough pup" said Rubble.

"Are you tough enough to handle this? Coochie, Coochie, coo" said Unikitty as she started tickling Rubble's belly.

"HAHAHA. UNIKITTY STOP. THAT TICKLES" cried Rubble.

"Not so tough now, are you?" asked Unikitty.

"Very funny" said Rubble.

"You're a mix between cute & tough" said Elias.

"That's why I married him" said Unikitty.

"You 2 are a perfect match. 1 day I'll find a love like yours. She'll think I'm Superman & not Superminivan. I don't know why she'd leave on Yom Kippur" said Elias.

"That didn't make any sense" said Angel.

"That was a song reference" said Elias.

"OK" said Angel.

"It looks like we're here" said Applejack.

Sweet Celestia. This is bad" said Rarity.

"You can say that again. We have quite a battle in store for us" said Elias.

"What are those crystals?" asked Applejack as she pointed to the crystals lying around everywhere.

"They look like the crystals that turned the Trap Masters evil" said Unikitty.

"We better steer clear of them. They probably caused Marshall & Twilight Sparkle to transform into demons" said Elias.

"Probably" said Rubble.

"Let's do this" said Elias as everyone entered the palace making sure to keep an eye out for enemy forces.

"Time to learn how to stop evil kids" said Unikitty.

"We'll bake them in goodness" said Cookiedough.

"Kill them with sparkles" said Glitter.

"Let's jack them all" said Pumpkin.

"I'm a tough puppikitty" said Rubbikitty.

"We'll soar with flying colours" said Sparrow as a group of Parasprites appeared.

"They look cute" said Everest.

"Appearances can be deceiving. They're probably dangerous" said Elias.

"That's correct" said Applejack.

"You've handled these things before, haven't you?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Fluttershy as she nodded.

"How dangerous are they?" asked Elias.

"Well…" said Applejack.

"Go on" said Elias.

"They have big appetites & multiply rapidly" said Rainbow Dash.

"They're about to get an appetite for pain" said Elias.

"They won't be hungry once we're done with them" said RJ.

"Let's squash some bugs" said Rubble as everyone charged at the Parasprites. Unikitty burned some of them with her fiery rage, Spike & the ponies squashed some of them with their feet, Elias butchered some of them with the Necroblade & the rest were squashed in a variety of different ways.

"That was a squashing good time" said Elias.

"That was worse than 1 of Luan's jokes" said Rubble.

"I think her schtick is rubbing off on me. I think Luna's is as well since I've been making a lot of song references lately" said Elias.

"It's like all the Loud siblings have influenced you in some way" said Rubble.

"They probably have" said Elias as the Diamond Dogs appeared.

"Not them again" said Rarity.

"They don't sound friendly based on your reaction" said Elias.

"I was abducted & enslaved in their diamond mine" said Rarity.

"That must've sucked. I bet they're worth a lot of carats" said Elias.

"They're about to get a 24K beatdown" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's right. We got 24K magic on our side" said Elias.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rarity" said Fido.

"She's the fashion star & martial artist in Equestria" said Rover.

"Once we're through with you we'll enslave you all in our mines forever" said Spot.

"That's not happening. Time to teach you 3 a lesson" said Rarity as everyone rushed at the Diamond dogs. Rarity & the other Equestrians attacked Fido, Martha, Rubble & his family attacked Rover & Elias, Eliza & Lucy attacked Spot. Fido was attacked with a series of judo flips & throws.

"You'll be in trouble once we get to the mines" said Fido.

"We're not going to the mines" said Rarity as she & the others continued to attack. Fido was soon knocked unconscious from all the strikes being inflicted on him.

"You may have stopped Fido, but you won't stop us" said Rover.

"Think again sleazeball" said Rubble as they continued beating up Rover. After getting beaten up with Pup Fu Rover also fell unconscious.

"You kids will do great work in the mines" said Spot.

"Dream on" said Elias as he, Eliza & Lucy continued laying into Spot. After getting beaten down with all kinds of mixed martial arts moves Spot fell unconscious.

"Good riddance. They were nothing but greedy sleazeballs" said Rarity as Queen Chrysalis & a swarm of Changelings appeared.

"Looks like we have a royal family of evil to deal with" said Elias.

"That's not a royal family. That's Queen Chrysalis & her army of Changelings" said Applejack.

"I didn't mean it literally" said Elias.

"She attempted to take over Equestria by posing as Princess Candence" said Applejack.

"The wolf in sheep's clothing tactic. Aaron pulled that on us last year. At least we know this monarch for who she really is" said Elias.

"I'll stop you from going any further" said Queen Chrysalis.

"How can you do that when you're in a stage of metamorphosis?" asked Elias.

"What?" asked Queen Chrysalis.

"Wow you don't even know what you are" said Elias.

"Is that true?" asked Rubble.

"A chrysalis is a type of cocoon. Metamorphosis is the transitional stage in an insect's life. An example is a caterpillar becoming a butterfly" said Elias.

"Time to transform" said Queen Chrysalis as she & her Changelings transformed into different creatures. Queen Chrysalis transformed into the Adventure Bay Snow Monster while the Changelings transformed into trolls, vampires, zombies & Teletubbies.

"Not those monstrosities again" said Unikitty.

"Let's do this" said Elias as everyone rushed at the transformed army. Unikitty used her fiery rage to burn the Teletubbies into smouldering shreds & melted the Adventure Bay Snow Monster into a puddle of water. Elias destroyed the zombies by slicing their heads off with the Necroblade, the vampires were exposed to sunlight causing them to wither away & the trolls were dispatched with mixed martial arts.

"Those Teletubbies are driving me crazy" said Unikitty.

"Does anyone else feel like Van Helsing?" asked Elias.

"Not really. I'm glad that Edwin wasn't amongst the vampires" said Lucy.

"Who's Edwin?" asked Elias.

"He's a fictional vampire that I have a massive crush on" said Lucy.

"OK" said Elias as Principal Cinch & the Shadowbolts appeared.

"Looks like they want to teach us a lesson" said Elias.

"How do you keep coming up with all these puns?" asked Rubble.

"I think it's a natural ability" said Elias.

"We may have failed to destroy Canterlot High, but we won't fail to destroy you. Shadowbolts attack" said Principal Cinch.

"You're about to get schooled" said Elias as the Shadowbolts advanced on everyone. They all fought back with everything they had. The Mane 6 & Spike used their powers & skills to hold off a few Shadowbolts while the others did the same with the rest.

"I'll give you all permanent detention" said Principal Cinch.

"We're not at school so you can't do that" said Elias as the Shadowbolts began to fall. Some of them were beaten unconscious with mixed martial arts, some were blasted with various superpowers, some were incapacitated with weaponry & the rest were defeated with a mix of all 3.

"Bad principal. You deserve a lifetime detention" said Elias.

"I bet I can make you submit in Greco Roman Wrestling" said Principal Cinch.

"I'd like to see you try" said Elias as Principal Cinch smirked before shaking his hand & locking up with him.

"I won't lose" said Principal Cinch.

"I'll show you" said Elias as he & Principal Cinch began wrestling. Principal Cinch attempted to pin Elias down as quickly as possible but Elias' quick reflexes proved difficult to overcome.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Principal Cinch.

"Just you wait" said Elias as the match continued. Principal Cinch continued trying to pin Elias down. Elias let her use as much strength as she could in the hopes of weakening her.

"I'll have you down soon" said Principal Cinch.

"No, you won't" said Elias as he & Principal Cinch tried to get the upper hand. Neither of them showed any signs of giving up.

"You can do it Elias" said Eliza.

"Go Elias" said Angel as Principal Cinch performed every move & tactic she knew to try & win. She almost won a few times, but Elias countered all her moves.

"Your luck will eventually run out" said Principal Cinch.

"That's what you think" said Elias as he & Principal Cinch continued tumbling around. Everyone soon became bored at how long the match was going.

"How long will this take?" asked Everest.

"I don't know. It's been a while since they started" said Lucy as Principal Cinch became exhausted. Elias made his move & pinned her down. Principal Cinch tried to break free but failed & tapped out.

"I can't believe I lost to a 10-year-old" said Principal Cinch.

"I have more experience than you think" said Elias as King Sombra & Lord Tirek appeared. King Sombra smirked deviously while Lord Tirek roared in fury.

"Looks like we have more royal enemies to deal with" said Elias.

"King Sombra tried to make a labour camp out of the Crystal Empire & Lord Tirek absorbs magic to become stronger" said Applejack.

"King Sombra shares the same name as Night Katie's cat" said Elias.

"What an interesting coincidence" said Rubble.

"What's she like?" asked Applejack.

"She's like a more badass & extreme version of Cali" said Elias.

"She taught me how to suplex a boulder when I had a sparring match with her a while ago" said Rubble as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Rubble & Sombra sparring with each other.

"My Pup Fu will put you to shame" said Rubble.

"Nyet. I beat you with own skills" said Sombra as they laid into each other with everything they had. Sombra performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid & block Rubble's strikes.

"I'm going to win" said Rubble.

"I think not" said Sombra as she leg-swept Rubble. She then attacked with a series of punches & kicks until Rubble submitted.

"You're good" said Rubble.

"I teach you how to break boulder. Follow me" said Sombra as Rubble & her went outside & found a boulder to practice with.

"Watch this" said Sombra as she picked up the boulder & suplexed it. It split in half upon impact with the ground.

"That was awesome. I want to try" said Rubble as he found another boulder. He suplexed it & broke it into pieces.

"That was cool. Thanks, Sombra" said Rubble.

"You're welcome. I go back to Adventure Bay now" said Sombra as she headed back towards Adventure Bay while Rubble went back inside the lair. The flashback ended at that point.

"So that's where Sombra was always going. Most of the time none of us knew where she'd gone" said Elias.

"I've become a boulder smashing machine thanks to her" said Rubble.

"Try using that energy to take those 2 down" said Applejack.

"With pleasure" said Rubble.

"Is there anything around here you can suplex?" asked Elias.

Rubble spotted a statue laying nearby.

"I can suplex that statue" said Rubble.

"Just make sure it isn't too heavy. We don't want you to hurt yourself" said Elias.

"Guys I've made a discovery about the haunted palace flashback" said Bashflack.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"When Ryder asked Rubble to help save Sweetie from ghost knights he refused & questioned the meaning of Mission PAW believing that they were impossible to complete" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Sweetie being surrounded by ghost knights. She was unsure how to escape.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME" cried Sweetie.

"Rubble I need you to get rid of these ghost knights" said Ryder.

"What's the point? This is impossible. We're wasting our time. Let's go home" said Rubble as he ran to the PAW Patroller. Ryder went after him.

"Rubble we need your help" said Ryder.

"No, you don't. Let's get out of here" said Rubble.

"I won't ask you again Rubble" said Ryder.

"I won't tell you again Ryder" said Rubble.

"GO & SAVE SWEETIE" yelled Ryder.

"FORGET IT" yelled Rubble as Ryder stormed off in frustration. Rubble stayed in the PAW Patroller & waited for the others.

"Soon they'll all realise that I was right & that coming here was a waste of time" said Rubble as the flashback ended.

"Once again Psychowig changes the past" said Elias.

"I didn't see the point of Mission PAW" said Rubble.

"Let's focus on beating these guys & saving Marshall & Twilight Sparkle" said Elias.

"Forget the statue. I'll just suplex them myself" said Rubble as he charged at Lord Tirek & suplexed him.

"Well done Rubble. You're as strong as the Hulk" said Elias as Rubble grabbed Lord Tirek's tail & swung him around before throwing him out the window.

"This is 1 pup you don't want to mess with" said Rubble as he started flexing his muscles.

"My sexy Bulldog" said Unikitty.

"Dad's really strong" said Cookiedough.

"He sure is" said Glitter.

"He's as strong as Hercules" said Pumpkin.

"He's like an action movie hero" said Rubbikitty.

"Go dad. Show them who's boss" said Sparrow.

"I should be a professional wrestler. You're next Sombra" said Rubble as King Sombra broke out in a nervous sweat.

"Are you scared? You're a chicken" said Rubble as he began making chicken noises.

"I never knew Rubble had so much fire in him. This is the most fired up I've ever seen him" said Elias.

"Me too. There's a lot of passion flowing through him right now" said Unikitty as King Sombra growled.

"Are you mad?" asked Rubble.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" yelled King Sombra as he charged at Rubble. Rubble suplexed King Sombra before attacking him with Pup Fu.

"Royal pain in the ass. Take this" said Rubble.

"STUPID PUP. YOU'LL PAY" yelled King Sombra as he tried to fend Rubble off. Rubble kept the upper hand & soon King Sombra was knocked unconscious.

"Rubble brings the bad guys trouble" said Rubble.

"That's my Rubbiekins" said Unikitty.

"You got that right" said Rubble as he kissed Unikitty.

"His name's King Sombra & he just got dethroned. He fought with Rubble & then he got owned. Rubble is the king of owning bad guys. If you're not careful he'll take you by surprise" said Elias.

"Nice rap. I didn't know you liked hip hop" said Angel.

"I like quite a few different genres of music" said Elias.

"Can you guys see Marshall & Twilight Sparkle anywhere?" asked Rubble.

"They must be around here somewhere. Let's see if we can find them" said Elias as everyone searched through the palace for Marshall & Twilight Sparkle.

"When I become a professional wrestler should I be a face or a heel?" asked Rubble.

"I think you're better suited as a face since face is equivalent to hero & heel is equivalent to villain. How long have you aspired to be a professional wrestler?" asked Elias.

"Ever since Sombra began teaching me. I'd mainly focus on strength moves & submissions" said Rubble.

"What would your nickname in the ring be?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I've always wanted to be part of WPWE. It's like WWE for pets" said Rubble.

"Cool. If I went into the professional fighting industry, I'd call myself "Blonde Bombshell" or some other similar name" said Elias.

"There's a roster for teens & toddlers in the league" said Rubble.

"That's awesome. Almost all the kids at home would be good at that. Do you guys know if Carlos practices any styles?" asked Elias.

"He does Brazilian Jiujitsu & Capoeira" said Rubble.

"Did Selena teach him?" asked Elias.

"No, his parents did" said Rubble.

"I didn't know he also had family history in martial arts. I'm probably 1 of the only kids in Adventure Bay who doesn't have an extensive history of martial arts since I didn't know about my parents' experience until last year. Where do Carlos' parents live? I've heard very little about them" said Elias.

"I don't know. I'll ask him when we get back. There's a girl named Kelly who's known for being the 1ST human fighter in the league. She's trained in military combat arts" said Rubble.

"It might be military sambo like my dad" said Elias.

"Maybe" said Rubble.

"Anyways have you guys seen Marshall & Twilight Sparkle?" asked Elias as Pinkie Pie's tail perked up.

"My pinkie senses are tingling" said Pinkie Pie.

"What does that mean?" asked Elias.

"There are 2 hostiles above us" said Pinkie Pie as everyone looked up to the ceiling & saw 2 demonic beings.

"Is that them up there?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Pinkie Pie as she nodded.

"Marshall is that you?" asked Everest.

"Marshall's gone. I'm Marsephiroth" said Marsephiroth.

"I'm Midnight Sparkle" said Midnight Sparkle.

"We have to save them" said Everest.

"We will. This hasn't happened in Equestria before has it?" asked Elias.

"No. We have to free them from the demons possessing them" said Applejack.

"It's a good thing we're experienced in that" said Elias.

"We'll save you guys. You'll be OK" said Everest.

"I think not" said Marsephiroth.

"Marshall, I know you can hear me. We'll save you from your demons" said Everest.

"You too Twilight Sparkle" said Applejack.

"The fat Bulldog claims to be strong. How about you prove your strength?" asked Marsephiroth.

"Bring it on. By the way I'm not fat" said Rubble as Marsephiroth chuckled.

"Oh, sweet innocent Rubble. You claim to be tough but you're nothing more than an arachnophobic & overweight coward who doomed Barkingburg. The EMP I unleashed the day that Chase refused to go & guard the crown resulted in the crown getting stolen & ultimately never recovered. How many other past events must be altered? There's the time that Jake's cake was ruined, the time that Farmer Yumi's produce was ruined during the attempt to salvage it for the Fall Festival & the time a terrorist blew up the water tower on the day of the Tidiest Town Contest which injured Mayor Humdinger & caused the town to get flooded. You failed all of them" said Marsephiroth as he shot a lightning bolt from his paw which zapped Bashflack. Bashflack started to shake.

"Here comes triple trouble" said Bashflack as he showed the surprise birthday cake disaster. It began with the PAW Patrol trying to get the cake up to Jake's cabin.

"We need to make sure nothing happens to the cake" said Ryder as they continued up the mountain. Rubble's engine started to overheat which went unnoticed. Soon everyone arrived at the top of the mountain. Jake was trying to get back to his cabin on foot.

"What a day it's been. Nobody remembered my birthday" said Jake as he walked towards his cabin. Just as he arrived everyone appeared with the cake.

"SURPRISE" cried everyone.

"Wow that's a big cake. Looks like you guys did remember my birthday" said Jake.

Suddenly Marshall smelt Rubble's engine overheating.

"RUBBLE YOUR ENGINE'S OVERHEATING. TURN OFF YOUR DIGGER" cried Marshall.

Before anyone could react, the engine exploded causing the cake to fly into the air & rain down on everyone. They all got covered in cake & frosting.

"Sorry Jake" said Rubble.

"We got more of a surprise than we hoped for" said Everest.

"We better clean ourselves up" said Jake as Everest & himself went inside to clean up. Ryder tried to fix Rubble's digger as Rubble burst into tears.

"This is all my fault" said Rubble through his tears.

"It was an accident Rubble. Don't blame yourself for this" said Ryder as he continued working on Rubble's digger. The flashback ended at that point.

"Poor Jake. I can't believe Psychowig ruined his birthday" said Elias.

"It's not fair that his birthday was ruined like that" said Everest.

"If we noticed the engine sooner we could've prevented that from happening" said Rubble as Bashflack showed the farm produce incident. It began with the PAW Patrol trying to get the produce into the barn.

"I wish I knew how to help" said Chase as he went around & tried to help only to get in the way.

"We need to be more organised. Chase can direct us since he's good at it" said Ryder.

"Good idea. Let's get to it" said Chase as he began directing the pups.

"OK Marshall drop the apples into the chute for Rocky & Rubble to catch. Skye & Zuma get ready to roll some pumpkins" said Chase as he watched the pups collect the produce. As time went by they started picking up the pace to finish as quickly as possible. Chase began falling behind in giving directions.

"Slow down guys. You're going too fast" said Chase as he tried to keep control. Unfortunately, the pumpkins got squashed & Rocky & Rubble drove through the mess causing the apples to crash to the ground which turned them to mush.

"Oh no. It looks like there's no produce left for the Fall Festival this year. Thanks for your help anyways PAW Patrol" said Farmer Yumi.

"Let's get back to the Lookout guys" said Ryder as he & the pups returned to the Lookout while Farmer Yumi cleaned up the mess. The flashback ended at that point.

"Yikes that got messy" said Elias.

"If we weren't so desperate to finish we would've done a better job" said Rubble as the water tower incident was shown. It began with Mayor Humdinger & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew on top of the water tower.

"Open the faucet Tabby" said Mayor Humdinger as he laughed maniacally. As Tabby did so Chase, Rocky & Rubble appeared.

"Don't you dare" said Rocky.

"Too late" said Mayor Humdinger as Tabby opened the faucet causing Rocky to get sprayed with water.

"NO, I'M WET" cried Rocky as Mayor Humdinger laughed maniacally. The water continued rushing out.

"I'll handle this" said Rubble as he tried to get the flood under control. Suddenly an explosion destroyed the water tower. Mayor Humdinger & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew were thrown in the air & landed hard on the ground. This left them in agonising pain.

"SOMEONE HELP. WE NEED 1ST AID" cried Mayor Humdinger as a wave of water rushed through town. Buildings & soil everywhere were damaged from the wave.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself Mayor Humdinger" said Rocky.

"I DIDN'T CAUSE THAT EXPLOSION. I DON'T KNOW WHO DID" cried Mayor Humdinger.

"It doesn't matter. Foggy Bottom is so disqualified from the Tidiest Town Contest" said Rocky as the PAW Patrol went around town trying to fix the damage. After receiving 1ST aid Mayor Humdinger & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew returned to Foggy Bottom. The flashback ended at that point.

"That was quite a big mess. Who blew up the water tower?" asked Elias.

"It was probably 1 of Psychowig's minions" said Rubble.

"I can figure it out" said Bashflack.

"You do that while we save Marshall & Twilight Sparkle" said Rubble.

"We'll save you guys" said Unikitty.

"How should we deal with these pests?" asked Marsephiroth.

"Let's exploit their worst fears" said Midnight Sparkle.

"That's perfect" said Marsephiroth.

"It's not easy being evil" said Midnight Sparkle as Marsephiroth & her summoned everyone's worst fears.

"GET THE SPIDERS AWAY" cried Rubble.

"DON'T LET THE CRABS PINCH ME" cried Everest.

"GET THIS COLLAR OFF. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU GUYS" cried Elias.

"DIE TELETUBBIES" yelled Unikitty as she burned them with her fiery rage. Soon they were nothing more than charred bits & pieces.

"I never want to see another Teletubby again" said Unikitty as Everest & Rubble ran around trying to avoid the crabs & spiders.

"I DON'T WANT SPIDER COOTIES" cried Rubble.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PINCHED" cried Everest as everyone squashed the spiders by stomping on them. Unikitty used her fiery rage to burn the crabs to crisps.

"Now we need to get that collar off Elias" said Eliza.

"YOUR FATHER IS A RAPIST ELIZA. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU" yelled Elias.

"Is the collar making him say that?" asked Eliza.

"Yes, it is" said Rubble.

"GET IT OFF BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE" cried Elias as he swung the Necroblade at everyone. They performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid being hit.

"What's he doing?" asked Applejack.

"The collar is controlling him. It happened last year as well" said Everest.

"We need to hold him down & get the collar off" said Rubble as everyone held Elias down. He struggled to break free & yelled verbal abuse as they tried to get the collar off. A few minutes later the collar was removed.

"I'm sorry for everything I just did & said. I can't believe it happened again" said Elias.

"How did the collar control you?" asked Eliza.

"I don't know. That collar is responsible for making me do & say bad things. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Please forgive me" said Elias.

"Elias it's OK. The collar isn't hurting you anymore" said Eliza as she gave Elias a hug.

"It's time to finish this. Ready for some action Elias?" asked Elias.

"I'm always ready to take down evildoers" said Elias.

"Let's fuse" said Eliza.

"Good idea. We'll become stronger that way" said Elias as he & Eliza held hands. Soon they fused into together & became Elizas.

"Time for some Ultimate Maximum Zen Mayhem" said Elizas as Rubble & the others dropped their jaws in amazement.

"That's cool" said Everest.

"It sure is. I'm speechless" said Rubble.

"With their combined power they'll easily free Marshall & Twilight Sparkle from their demons" said Unikitty.

"Are you ready for us?" asked Elizas.

"You're not the only pair here who can fuse together" said Midnight Sparkle as Marsephiroth & herself fused together to become Marsparklenightroth.

"Take us on for size" said Marsparklenightroth as Elias & themselves began to fight. They laid into each other with everything they had.

"Give up. You'll never win" said Elizas.

"That's what you think. You're no match for us" said Marsparklenightroth as they began using their powers. Elizas' Ultimate Maximum Zen Mayhem & Marsparklenightroth's lightning & magic duelled against each other as they tried to get the upper hand.

"Your powers don't compare to ours" said Elizas.

"You haven't seen us at our best yet" said Marsparklenightroth as the fight continued. 15 minutes later they were still battling it out with mixed martial arts & superpowers.

"This is a spectacular battle" said Angel.

"It sure is. I've never seen anything like this before" said Applejack as Elizas & Marsparklenightroth began wearing each other down. Elizas wrapped the Locket Whip around Marsparklenightroth's throat leaving them gasping for air.

"Looks like you're outmatched" said Elizas.

"Think again" said Marsparklenightroth as they broke free from the Locket Whip. Elizas held the Necroblade up.

"We call upon our friends from the other side to assist us in battle" said Elizas as the ghost of Elizas' slain allies appeared. They took control of Marsparklenightroth & began throwing them around like ragdolls. The ghosts made Marsparklenightroth hit themselves, used their own powers against them & ultimately split them into their separate forms.

"Stupid ghosts" said Marsephiroth.

"Let's double team these guys" said Midnight Sparkle as Elizas split into their separate forms.

"Let's finish this" said Elias.

"You guys are done for" said Eliza as Elias grabbed Marsephiroth & Eliza grabbed Midnight Sparkle. They flew up as high as they could before they dived towards the ground. Marsephiroth & Midnight Sparkle were slammed into the ground with intense power & speed which knocked them unconscious.

"I hope we freed them from their demons" said Elias.

"That was quite a battle. We work well together" said Eliza.

"We do" said Elias as Marshall & Twilight Sparkle returned to normal.

"I feel weird" said Marshall.

"Me too" I can't explain it" said Twilight Sparkle as Everest tackled & kissed Marshall.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Everest.

"I'm sorry for what I did & said earlier. There's nothing I regret about marrying you. We're meant to be together" said Marshall.

"It's OK Marshall. You're safe now" said Everest.

"It's good to be back to normal again" said Marshall.

"It's good to see you back to normal Twilight Sparkle" said Applejack.

"It sure is. I feel a lot better now" said Twilight Sparkle.

"Now we must find the Keystone & return home" said Elias.

"Are you referring to this? It fell from the sky & landed near the palace" said Twilight Sparkle as she revealed the Creation Keystone.

"Yes, that's it. Let's get back to Adventure Bay. Everyone's probably wondering where we are" said Elias as everyone began heading back to Adventure Bay. Back at the Lookout Ryder was getting concerned.

"They're taking a long time. I hope they're all OK" said Ryder.

"I'm sure they are. I have a feeling they'll be back soon" said Chase.

"I hope so" said Ryder as Adagio became nervous.

"Are you OK Adagio?" asked Monty.

"Me, Aria & Sonata have history with the Mane 6" said Adagio.

"I'm sure you'll sort everything out" said Monty.

"I hope so" said Adagio.

Soon everyone that went to Equestria returned.

"We got the Keystone" said Elias.

"Excellent. We're doing a good job" said Ryder as Eliza went over to Ella & Ethan.

"Hi mum" said Eliza.

"What did you just say?" asked Ella.

"Who are you?" asked Ethan.

"I'm Eliza Vincent-Zandresky" said Eliza.

"That's impossible. I thought we aborted you" said Ella.

"Is this girl psychologically damaged?" asked Ethan.

"What she's saying is true. She's Aaron's daughter" said Elias as everyone gasped.

"IF THIS IS A SICK JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY" yelled Ella.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO US" yelled Ethan.

"IT'S NOT A JOKE. SHE'S THE CHILD AARON GOT YOU PREGNANT WITH MUM" yelled Elias.

"STOP LYING. YOU CAN'T PROVE IT" yelled Ella.

"I WANT A DNA TEST" yelled Ethan.

"Coming right up" said Suzan as she retrieved a DNA test from her bag. Eliza took the test as everyone watched in awkward silence. The test produced a positive result.

"There's the proof" said Elias.

"This can't be happening" said Ella.

"I don't feel so good" said Ethan as Ella & himself fainted. Elias & Eliza caught them in their arms before they hit the ground. Elias proceeded to burst into tears.

"I knew this would happen. "I don't know how they'll cope with this. I don't know what to do" said Elias through his tears.

"There are only 6 Keystones left aren't there?" asked Rubble.

"Probably" said Ryder.

"Eliza how did you survive abortion? I don't think that's even possible" said Lisa.

"I don't know" said Eliza.

"I can figure it out" said Madame Mask as she scanned the events of the day Ella got an abortion.

"The doctor who performed the abortion discovered how to keep aborted foetuses alive. After Eliza's abortion he used his equipment to keep her alive & allowed Eliza to develop as a normal human would. He gave her chemicals & medicines that allowed her to develop into her current form. Other than the fact that she's undead & that she has the same abilities as Elias she's a normal girl" said Madame Mask.

"Not even I discovered how to pull that off. That's amazing" said Lisa.

"Does Aaron know about me?" asked Eliza.

"I don't think so. When we encountered him last week I told him about the abortion. He doesn't know that you exist. I hope he never does but he probably will eventually" said Elias.

"Anyways I'm also a master of various elements including undead" said Eliza.

"Are you referring to air, earth, fire & water?" asked Elias.

"There's also dark, life, light, magic tech & 10 others" said Eliza.

"OK" said Elias as Ella & Ethan regained consciousness.

"How do you feel?" asked Elias.

"I don't know what to think" said Ella.

"Me either. I don't know where we're going to go from here" said Ethan.

"We'll find a way to get by. In time you'll be coping with this a lot better. Since Aaron doesn't know we shouldn't be too concerned about it" said Elias.

"I don't think Aaron should ever know" said Ella.

"It would be best if he didn't" said Ethan.

"He might find out in the future, but we'll try our best to keep it secret. We'll be OK" said Elias.

"He's right. I won't let anything bad happen to you" said Eliza as the Vincent family shared a hug. Mr V then appeared on screen.

"Well done on finding another Keystone. Since you've all been doing a good job you can have a day off tomorrow" said Mr V.

"OK thanks" said Ryder.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Elias.

"I figured out who bombed the water tower. Look" said Bashflack as everyone saw the image. The bomber was Dominic Lancaster.

"I can't believe he was responsible" said Elias.

"I didn't see that coming" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I knew he was trouble, but I never would've thought he'd go that far" said Ryder.

"I wonder if Dawn & Dennis knew about his involvement" said Elias.

"I don't know. I'm completely shocked" said Ryder.

"It's a good thing he ended up in a coma" said Rubble.

"It would be a bad idea for those 3 to return to Adventure Bay. I always knew they were evil. I'm glad nobody was killed. I don't know why he'd do something like that" said Elias.

"Me either. They'll be in big trouble if they ever come back" said Ryder.

"That little jerk is a bad seed. He's lucky I didn't get too seriously injured that day. If I got injured worse than that I would've sued him" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That would be ironic" said Elias.

"Hey Marshall, what was it you said about the crown being stolen?" asked Bashflack.

"What do you mean?" asked Marshall.

"In your demon form you said that Barkingburg's crown was stolen & never recovered. Your demon form said he unleashed an EMP the day Chase was supposed to go to Barkingburg" said Everest.

"That doesn't sound like something I'd do" said Marshall.

"Didn't Sweetie steal the crown? She did want to become queen after all" said Elias.

"Do you know anything about this Sweetie?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"No, I don't. I tried to cheer you up after you became upset that Chase didn't come. It was the 1ST time I ever saw you feel sad" said Sweetie.

"It was quite a sad moment" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"We searched the whole castle, but we never found the crown" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Did you guys notice anything unusual?" asked Elias.

"I saw a strange demon with pie shaped eyes wearing a bowtie in the dungeon when I went to investigate" said Sweetie.

"Did you notice anything else about this demon?" asked Elias.

"He didn't move & smiled in a creepy manner. He appeared to be made of cardboard" said Sweetie.

"Did he attack or move towards you?" asked Elias.

"No. He was with a group of ink covered humans" said Sweetie.

"I can draw what they looked like. Can you describe them?" asked Jacques as he pulled out a sketchbook.

"They might be Inklings. Callie, Marie do you know anyone that matches Sweetie's description?" asked Elias.

"I don't think so" said Callie.

"Me either" said Marie.

"Was he completely black & white?" asked Monty.

"Do you have an idea as to who it was?" asked Sweetie.

"Bendy" said Monty.

"I don't know who that is" said Sweetie.

"He's from Bendy & The Ink Machine" said Monty.

"Isn't that a Disney parody?" asked Elias.

"It's mixed with the Unfinished Swan as well" said Monty.

"I have a flashback of the crown's theft" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Sweetie trying to console the Princess after learning that Chase wasn't coming.

"I wish Chase would come. He's my favourite PAW Patrol pup" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"It's OK Princess. I'm sure you'll meet him soon" said Sweetie.

"I hope so" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"It's time for bed Princess" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Who'll guard the crown?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I will" said Sweetie.

"OK. It's better than leaving it unguarded. Goodnight Sweetie" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Goodnight Princess" said Sweetie as everyone went to bed leaving her alone with the crown.

"Now is the perfect time to make a plan to conquer Barkingburg" said Sweetie before the power went out. Sweetie heard strange sounds in the distance.

"Who's there?" asked Sweetie.

Nobody answered. Everything went quiet before the power came back on. The crown had disappeared from the pillar it was resting on.

"OH NO. THE CROWN IS GONE" cried Sweetie as Busby & her began searching through the palace for the crown. They soon encountered a cardboard figure & a group of ink covered humans. They had the crown in their possession.

"STOP. GIVE THAT BACK" yelled Sweetie as Bendy & his friends ran away. Busby & Sweetie chased after them. Soon they went outside. The humans squirted Busby & Sweetie with ink which obscured their vision.

"Yuck. They're getting away" said Sweetie as Busby & her went to clean up. When they returned Bendy & his friends were gone.

"This isn't good. I don't know where the thieves went or what to tell the Princess" said Sweetie as Busby & her went to bed. The flashback ended at that point.

"So that's what happened. Everyone thought at 1ST that Sweetie was dreaming & that the crown had been misplaced" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I know they're out there somewhere with the crown. Sooner or later we'll get it back" said Sweetie as Bashflack started beeping.

"What's happening?" asked Elias.

"An advertisement is about to play" said Bashflack as a recruitment video for WPWE appeared.

"For many years humans have been able to fight professionally against each other. UFC & WWE have made ordinary people become champions & legends. Now pets can too. World Pets Wrestling Entertainment or WPWE for short is looking for any pets big or small. If you wish to become a professional fighter we can make your dreams come true" said a voice as images & video clips showed what happened in WPWE. The application details appeared at the end of the advertisement.

"We were talking about this in Equestria. Not all the fighters are pets. There's at least 1 human" said Elias.

"Who?" asked Ryder.

"Some girl named Kelly. Rubble told us about it. Is Kelly the only human fighter in the league?" asked Elias.

"As far as I know she is" said Rubble.

"OK. How exactly did she & other humans get to fight in the league? Does her family have ties to the organisation?" asked Elias.

"Her father's the pyrotechnic expert. There's an owner/pet tag team I just remembered" said Rubble.

"Who?" asked Elias.

"Sabrina & her Irish Siamese cat Clover" said Rubble.

"That's Ryder's ex-girlfriend correct?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Rubble.

"I'm going to enjoy putting her in a coma" said Katie as she executed a few punches & kicks before smirking.

"I'm going with you" said Cali.

"If Sabrina dares to touch me she's dead meat" said Ryder.

"I just remembered Kelly's full name. She's known as Kelly "Femme Fatale" Walter. Her mother is her manager" said Rubble.

"Awesome. She sounds like the kind of girl who doesn't let anyone walk all over her" said Elias.

"The commentators are Mr Peabody & Sherman" said Rubble as Mayor Goodway gasped for joy with sparkling eyes.

"Are you a fan of them Mayor Goodway?" asked Elias.

"My cousin Christine knows them" said Mayor Goodway.

"Is she the mayor of another town?" asked Elias.

"No" said Mayor Goodway.

"Wait I think I know who she is. I'm pretty sure she's their neighbour" said Elias.

"Correct. She often sees Mr Peabody & Sherman's show as the quickest road to fame" said Mayor Goodway.

"I thought Lionel "Skull Crusher" Harris was a fame whore" said Rubble.

"Who?" asked Elias.

"Kelly's ex-boyfriend. He only dated her to further his own career in the ring. He abused, controlled & took advantage of her. He never truly loved her at all. Eventually she got fed up & broke up with him. Without her he never would've made it in the industry" said Rubble.

"He sounds like a major jerk" said Elias.

"I'm going with you guys. My ability in MMA is improving" said Tracker.

"I'll go with you. My brother is in the league & I want him to meet my future wife" said Manuel.

"What's your brother's name?" asked Elias.

"His name's Enrique. He & his sisters are a tag team called I Do U Do" said Manuel.

"Are the sisters hot?" asked Brody Jr.

"I bet they are" said Zuma Jr.

"I thought Monty was the hot girl lover" said Elias.

"I still am. Since I'm with Adagio I've toned it down to avoid looking like a cheater" said Monty.

"You're sweet. I'm the only girl you'll ever need to satisfy your sexual desires" said Adagio.

"You got that right" said Monty.

"I also go after the hot girls as well" said Zuma.

"My sisters are indeed hot. Their names are Fauna & Flora" said Manuel.

"Those are nice names" said Brody Jr.

"They sure are" said Zuma Jr.

"I bet Kelly is hot. She might be your soulmate Elias" said Monty.

"Maybe she is. What does she look like?" asked Elias.

"She's a 10-year-old girl who wears a white top & skirt, honeycomb coloured hair which is done up in pigtails, green eyes & white skin" said Rubble.

"OK" said Elias.

"What's she like in the ring?" asked Monty.

"She's a champion fighter. She got her nickname because she's beaten almost every boy she's ever faced off against. Lionel is the only person who's ever beaten her. She fights other people & pets as well but mostly boys" said Rubble.

"That's impressive. She's an inspiration for all the girls out there who aspire to be independent & strong women" said Elias.

"I was referring to her outfit" said Monty.

"She wears a sports bra & shorts with sneakers" said Rubble.

"Do you have a picture of her?" asked Monty.

"I can handle this" said Jacques as he drew a picture of Kelly in her outfits & showed everyone.

"She looks good. She has that perfect mix of girly girl & tomboy" said Monty.

"She's cute" said Elias.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" asked Zuma.

"Kind of. I hope she's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside" said Elias.

"I'm pretty sure she is" said Rubble.

"That's what I hope for" said Elias.

"We have lots of preparations to do. Leni & me need to make outfits for you all. Sali you're in charge of helping with everyone's entrances" said Suzan.

"Brody Jr, myself & Zuma Jr can be a tag team called the Heartthrobs" said Marsha.

"I know what song I'm using for my entrance: "Roar" by Katy Perry. It reflects how I've overcome great adversity in the past" said Elias.

"My song is "Who's That Chick?" by Rihanna. Everyone will want to know who I am. What are your entrance songs going to be?" asked Marsha.

"Mine is "He Loves U Not" by Dream. It's my way of telling Sabrina that Ryder is mine & that he'll never get back together with her" said Katie.

"Mine is "Dirty Work" by Austin Mahone since I'm a construction worker" said Rubble.

"What song can we use Zuma Jr?" asked Brody Jr.

"I don't know. I can't think of any songs that suit us" said Zuma Jr.

"I think "Where Them Girls At?" by David Guetta & Nicki Minaj is perfect for you" said Monty.

"It is perfect. Thanks Monty" said Brody Jr.

"You rock dude" said Zuma Jr.

"Anything to help friends get lucky with the girls" said Monty.

"I bet Sabrina's song is "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd since she thinks only she can be with Ryder" said Elias.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all" said Katie.

"Sabrina's never getting any more of this" said Ryder as he flexed his muscles.

"That's right. You're mine now" said Katie as Elias blushed.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I think it's a little bit hot in here" said Elias.

"I think Elias has a crush on Ryder" said Monty.

"What makes you think that?" asked Elias.

"You blushed when he flexed his muscles & you used the most obvious excuse to cover it up" said Monty.

"Elias said last year that he'd date Ryder if he was a girl. He told Mel, Rosaletta & myself" said Zuma.

"Is that true?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. To be honest you're beautiful in every way & when we're together I get a good feeling deep down inside. I actually wrote a poem about my feelings" said Elias.

"Can you recite it?" asked Ryder.

"Ryder you're my best friend & that's how I love you so. These words come from the heart which I want you to know. When we're together I feel good on the inside. These are my truest feelings & I don't have anything to hide" said Elias.

"That was nice. I'm flattered that you feel so deeply about me" said Ryder.

"Me too. I look up to you a lot. You're my hero Ryder. I can't imagine life without you. I want us to be best friends forever" said Elias.

"Me too. I look up to you as well. You're 1 of the best people I've ever met" said Ryder as he gave Elias a hug.

"That's so sweet" said Rubble as he began crying tears of joy.

"Are you OK Rubble?" asked Unikitty.

"Yes. I'm happy for those 2" said Rubble.

"My song is "Limbo" by Daddy Yankee" said Tracker.

"Good choice" said Elias.

"What song can I use?" asked Manuel.

"Yours can be "Macho Man" by Village People" said Marsha.

"That's perfect. Thanks Marsha" said Manuel.

"Anything for you muscle mutt" said Marsha.

"Kelly's song is "Stupid Girls" by Pink. She said in an interview that she chose that song because she wanted to show that girls shouldn't be forced into subservience & that she never lets anyone walk all over her" said Rubble.

"She's a true icon" said Elias.

"Now we just wait for our costumes to be made" said Rubble.

"The entrances also require giving an impression" said Sali.

"Can you help me figure out what impression I can make Sali?" asked Elias.

"Let's see" said Sali as she rubbed her chin.

"I bet you'll come up with something spectacular" said Elias.

"I'm going to act like I'm ignoring the audience before giving them high 5's before entering the ring & flexing my muscles. My nickname is Destructabull" said Rubble.

"Nice" said Elias.

"Me & Katie shall strut into the ring & execute a few moves" said Cali.

"That's perfect" said Katie.

"I'll charge into the ring & growl" said Manuel.

"I'll blow kisses & wink seductively" said Marsha.

"Me & Zuma Jr can give everyone high 5's & howl as we get in the ring" said Brody Jr.

"Great idea" said Zuma Jr.

"I'll pretend to be a Spanish vigilante. That'll be a sight worth seeing" said Tracker.

"What are your nicknames?" asked Elias.

"Me & Katie are called the "Pawsome Pounders" said Cali.

"I like that name" said Katie.

"I'm calling myself "Pit-Bull Punisher" said Manuel.

"Mine is "El Diablo" said Tracker.

"They're all good. I don't know what mine can be. Hopefully Sali can help with that" said Elias.

"Kelly enters the ring wearing a housewife dress which she tears off before executing a few moves, Clover & Sabrina are called the "Southern Slayers" & enter the ring firing pretend guns & Lionel enters the ring breaking open fake skulls" said Rubble.

"OK Elias I've thought of your entrance" said Sali.

"What's the plan?" asked Elias.

"Well-" said Sali before she was cut off by Rubble.

"I almost forgot about Applejack, Marshall, Rainbow Dash & myself having a sparring match" said Rubble.

"Don't forget about our sparring match Elias" said Sunset Shimmer.

"1ST I want to hear what Sali's entrance idea for me is" said Elias.

"Your entrance can be where you throw a piece sign in the air & high 5 the audience before taking off your shirt to reveal your buff muscles" said Sali.

"Sweet. Can you help with my nickname?" asked Elias.

"Your nickname can be "Honeycomb Hunk" said Sali.

"Sweet. That sounds really edgy" said Elias.

"Let's have our sparring match now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I think Applejack, Marshall, Rainbow Dash & Rubble are going 1ST" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Applejack as everyone went down to the gym, Applejack, Marshall, Rainbow Dash & Rubble entered the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Applejack.

"You know it" said Marshall.

"I'm always ready" said Rainbow Dash.

"Bring it on" said Rubble as the match began. Applejack & Rainbow Dash executed crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts while Marshall & Rubble executed Pup Fu.

"I hope you're ready for us" said Applejack.

"We'll school you" said Marshall.

"Fat chance" said Rainbow Dash.

"Time to prove it" said Rubble as Applejack & Rainbow Dash laid into Marshall & Rubble with everything they had. Marshall & Rubble executed defensive manoeuvres to hold them back. They attempted to turn the tables to no avail.

"Let's put the smackdown on them" said Applejack.

"You said it" said Rainbow Dash as Applejack & her double teamed Marshall. They leg swept him before knocking him out.

"That's not good" said Rubble as Applejack & Rainbow Dash turned on him & knocked him out.

"Well done girls. You nailed them" said Rarity.

"I feel so alive" said Applejack.

"I breathe professional fighting" said Rainbow Dash as Marshall & Rubble regained consciousness.

"Good job girls" said Marshall.

"You have exceptional skill" said Rubble.

"We're happy to spar with you any day" said Applejack.

"Nothing gets me pumped up more than a sparring match" said Rainbow Dash.

"Are you ready Elias?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"What style do you practice?" asked Elias.

"Kung Fu & Tae-Kwon-Do. By the way have you noticed that Jake has been acting weird?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias.

"He keeps blushing near me" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Maybe he's in love with you. I know it seems a bit odd since he's an adult & you're a teenager but then again there's Hiromita & Leni who are 24 & 16 & they're together. Do you reciprocate his feelings?" asked Elias.

"Let's focus on out sparring match" said Sunset Shimmer.

"OK. I'll talk to him afterwards" said Elias as he & Sunset Shimmer entered the ring & bowed to each other before beginning the match. They both started by executing Tae-Kwon-Do. They laid into each other with intense power.

"You're good" said Elias.

"So are you" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I learned from my mother" said Elias.

"I bet she's proud of how well you fight" said Sunset Shimmer as she tried to throw Elias off by switching to Kung Fu. Elias immediately adapted to the change. They continued laying into each other with everything they had.

"You haven't seen my best yet" said Elias.

"Bring it on" said Sunset Shimmer as Elias switched between every style of martial arts. Sunset Shimmer began having trouble adapting to the constant changes.

"I think I bit off more than I could chew" said Sunset Shimmer as Elias defeated her with a combination of Bo-Ju-Te, Kung-Ra-Do & Lucha Libre.

"That was fun. I can teach you if you want" said Elias.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Sunset Shimmer.

On the top floor of the Lookout Lincoln was working on an Ace Savvy comic.

"How can I introduce her?" asked Lincoln.

"How's your comic coming along Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

"I'm having trouble trying to introduce Ace's love interest Slapjack. She's based on Ronnie Anne & is a master of hand to hand combat" said Lincoln.

"Maybe you can base her appearance off Ronnie Anne" said Clyde.

"I already have. She wears a purple gym bra with the SJ insignia on it, leggings & black & purple boots" said Lincoln.

"Are you having trouble figuring out how to introduce her?" asked Clyde.

"Yes" said Lincoln.

"Perhaps she could appear to be in trouble & just before Ace saves her she reveals her superpowers by saving herself" said Clyde.

"That's perfect" said Lincoln.

"Hey Farmer Yumi, what was your & Mayor Goodway's entrance like?" asked Monty.

"I entered the ring like a ninja & Mayor Goodway entered rushing past everyone flashing orange lights" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's why I'm called Madame Solar" said Mayor Goodway.

"Cool" said Monty.

"I have a flashback of their entrance" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway standing near the entrance of the arena preparing to enter the ring.

"Making our entrance is my favourite part" said Mayor Goodway.

"Nothing is better than leaving an impression" said Farmer Yumi.

"Ladies & gentlemen it's time to begin tonight's match. Let's bring in the fighters. 1ST is the pink pounder who owns a farm. Put your hands together for Sakura Kunoichi" said the commentator as Farmer Yumi entered the ring performing ninja moves. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Next is her partner. She's the orange gal who currently serves as the mayor of Adventure Bay. Please welcome Madame Solar" said the commentator as Mayor Goodway rushed into the ring flashing orange lights. The crowd went wild.

"Put your hands together for the Sun Blossom Brawlers" said the commentator as everyone cheered while Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway awaited their opponents. The flashback ended at that point.

"That was epic" said Monty.

"Everyone cheered loudly whenever we entered the ring" said Mayor Goodway.

"We always made good impressions" said Farmer Yumi.

"I wonder how the crowd will react tomorrow at WPWE when everyone enters the ring" said Monty.

"I bet they'll do a great job. I can't wait to see their outfits" said Clyde.

"Leni & Suzan will make amazing outfits" said Lincoln as Bashflack started shaking.

"Not this again" said Bashflack as a flashback of the herding competition fiasco appeared. It began with Chase attempting his run during the competition.

"I know I can do this" said Chase as he began his run. It didn't take long for most of the sheep to get into the pen.

"Good job Chase. Only Marley is left" said Ryder as Chase tried to herd Marley into the pen. He struggled because of Marley's stubbornness.

"I know I can do this" said Chase as he attempted to get Marley in the pen. Marley began acting up & broke the pen causing the rest of the sheep to run amok.

"STOP THOSE SHEEP" cried Mayor Goodway as everyone tried to prevent the sheep from running away. Farmer Al rounded up Marley while Chase, Ryder & the pups rounded up the rest of the sheep.

"That was a disaster" said Farmer Al.

"It sure was. The herding competition is cancelled & nobody wins" said Mayor Goodway.

"We better clean-up" said Chase as the PAW Patrol helped clean up the arena before returning to the Lookout. Chase slumped in his pup house.

"I was doing really well. I thought I'd win for sure. I hope I win next year" said Chase as he moped in his pup house. The flashback ended at that point.

"I flew under the radar after that happened. Until last year I didn't really do much" said Sylvia.

"I can't believe Psychowig keeps doing this to us" said Chase.

"I'll say. That was ba-a-a-a-ad" said Elias.

"That wasn't funny" said Chase.

"Looks like Luan's influence is rubbing off on me" said Elias.

"Sorry guys. Can you take me with you to WPWE? I think Mr Peabody can fix me" said Bashflack.

"Where's WPWE HQ?" asked Elias.

"The address should've appeared during the ad" said Rubble.

"Me & Mayor Goodway are going as well. I think some of our former opponents have become managers for their kids & pets" said Farmer Yumi.

"I think WPWE HQ is in Berrygreen Waters if I recall correctly" said Elias.

"How far away is Berrygreen Waters?" asked Rubble.

"I think it's a 2-hour drive from here" said Elias.

"On the way there me & Mayor Goodway can tell you guys about some of our matches against former opponents" said Farmer Yumi.

"They include Kawaii Heidi, Techno Tammy & Serpent Sally. Sally is the reason why I hate snakes" said Mayor Goodway as she shuddered in fear.

"Looks like we have something in common" said Logan.

"I'm coming with you. I'm calling myself Eliza "Devil's Spawn" Vincent-Zandresky. My song will be "Alive" by Sia & I'll enter the ring being carried as if I'm dead before jumping up & executing a few moves" said Eliza.

"Maybe we can be a tag team" said Elias.

"That'd be cool" said Eliza.

"All aboard the PAW Patroller for those who wish to wrestle in Berrygreen Waters" said Robo-Dog.

Elias, Eliza, Cali, Katie, Ryder, Farmer Yumi, Mayor Goodway, Manuel, Marsha, Brody Jr, Zuma Jr, Rubble, Leni, Suzan, Tracker & Bashflack entered the PAW Patroller. Everyone else stayed behind.

"This is exciting. Soon everyone will know the name Elias "Honeycomb Hunk" Vincent" said Elias.

"What's your nickname Ryder?" asked Katie.

"Zackary "Smooth" Ryder" said Ryder.

"Looks like Sweetie was right when she said your full name last year. Even if she was lying about reading it in your dental records I'm fascinated that she'd know that. I bet she knows all of our full names" said Elias as everyone headed to Berrygreen Waters. Dent Maker watched them through his crystal ball.

"They won't get any more Keystones if I have anything to say about it. Since they're taking a day off I will too" said Dent Maker as he grabbed a suitcase & travelled through a portal to a beach.


	7. Chapter 7: WPWE Tomodachis & Enemies

After a 2 hour drive the PAW Patroller arrived at WPWE HQ in Berrygreen Waters.

"Looks like we're here. I'd assume we'd need to fill in applications before entering the ring" said Elias.

"I can't wait to see if some of my & Mayor Goodway's friends from the past are here" said Farmer Yumi.

"I assume we'll see a few of them. Let's go inside to apply" said Mayor Goodway as everyone entered the lobby.

"Hello. What can I do for you all?" asked the receptionist.

"We're here to apply for WPWE" said Elias.

"OK. I'll get the forms" said the receptionist as she retrieved the application forms. After everyone filled them out they handed them back in.

"Someone will see you shortly. You can wait here in the meantime" said the receptionist as everyone sat in the lobby to wait for further instruction.

"What were some of your friends like Farmer Yumi?" asked Rubble.

"They're some of the best fighters I know. You'll love them" said Farmer Yumi.

"Maybe we'll see some of them here" said Mayor Goodway.

"We might" said Farmer Yumi.

"Are any of them based on spiders?" asked Rubble.

"I don't think so" said Mayor Goodway.

"That's good. If there was I'd be freaking out" said Rubble as Kelly's manager/mother Susie appeared.

"Hello. I'm Susie Walter. You all applied for WPWE correct?" asked Susie.

"Yes, that's correct" said Elias.

"I'm a big fan of WPWE Mrs Walter" said Rubble.

"I'm glad to hear that. That must mean you know about my daughter Kelly" said Susie.

"Yes, I have. She's the 1ST human fighter in WPWE history" said Rubble.

"Correct. My husband & Kelly's father Harry is the pyrotechnics expert" said Susie.

"Can we meet the other fighters?" asked Rubble.

"You'll meet them soon enough" said Susie.

"I think they'd be in the locker rooms getting into their outfits. Being a fighter in a professional league is quite demanding. Farmer Yumi, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Ryder & Suzan would all agree" said Elias.

"That's right. Leni & me have your outfits right here" said Suzan as she revealed duffel bags for everyone which had their names on them & contained their outfits.

"I hope you like your outfits" said Leni.

"We will. You 2 are brilliant fashion designers so I know our outfits will be excellent" said Elias.

"Go & try them on. We'll wait for you out here" said Suzan as everyone went to the change rooms to get into their outfits.

"I can't wait to see them" said Leni.

"Me either. I'm so excited" said Suzan.

Soon everyone returned in their outfits. Elias & Eliza wore black, white & yellow outfits, Ryder wore a blue & red outfit, Cali & Katie wore pink & purple outfits, Manuel & Marsha wore black & red outfits, Brody Jr & Zuma Jr wore orange outfits, Rubble wore a yellow outfit, Tracker wore a green outfit & Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway wore brown outfits.

"What do you guys think?" asked Leni.

"We all look good. "You're the best fashion designers ever" said Elias.

"We sure are. You all look fabulous" said Suzan.

"I can't wait to meet the other fighters" said Zuma Jr.

"We already know that Kelly & Sabrina are here. I think Lionel is as well. Maybe that Andrew kid Ryder fought last year during Kirin's game show will be here too" said Elias.

"Maybe. Sparks will fly with Sabrina around. When will she accept the fact that she's not getting me back?" asked Ryder.

"She'll know once I kick her ass in the arena" said Katie.

"I love you Katie" said Ryder.

"I love you to Ryder" said Katie as she kissed Ryder.

"Nothing is sweeter than true love" said Elias as 3 pups appeared. 1 was a white furred Pit-Bull that looked like Manuel, 1 was a Golden Retriever & 1 was a Portuguese water dog. It was Enrique, Fauna & Flora. Brody Jr & Zuma Jr fell in love with Fauna & Flora at 1ST sight.

"Hi Enrique" said Manuel.

"Good to see you again Manuel" said Enrique as he gave Manuel a hug.

"I'm Enrique. Nice to meet you all" said Enrique as everyone introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brody Jr" said Brody Jr.

"I'm Zuma Jr" said Zuma Jr.

"I'm Fauna" said Fauna.

"I'm Flora" said Flora.

"You're both hot" said Brody Jr.

"You sure are" said Zuma Jr.

"If you like what you see so far we have more where that came from" said Fauna.

"Perhaps we can get to know each other better in the ring" said Flora.

"I'm Manuel's girlfriend Marsha" said Marsha.

"I've heard quite a lot about you. Good job scoring a hot girl amigo" said Enrique.

"I hope we get married soon" said Manuel.

"Our 1ST match has been decided: Fauna & Flora of I Do U Do vs Brody Jr & Zuma Jr of the Heartthrobs" said Susie.

"Fauna & Flora's tag team name is based off the wristbands that caused the company that produced Pup, Pup Boogie to shut down following numerous accidents & crimes" said Rubble.

"I never heard about that. What happened?" asked Elias.

"The wristbands were a new feature for the latest Pup, Pup Boogie game & they were recalled after numerous incidents" said Rubble.

"That doesn't sound good" said Elias.

"I'd play the flashback but I'm waiting for Mr Peabody to fix me. Where is he?" asked Bashflack.

"Probably in the commentator's box. This wristband recall sounds devastating. It's 1 thing when a franchise crumbles but it's on a whole different level when an entire company shuts down" said Elias.

"It's the biggest company shutdown in recent history" said Ryder.

"Hopefully another company takes over production for Pup, Pup Boogie" said Elias.

"I hope so. Pup, Pup Boogie is a fantastic game. I'd hate to see it go out of business" said Rubble.

"I better find Mr Peabody" said Bashflack as he headed towards the commentator's box.

"Hopefully he'll feel better soon" said Elias as he & the others headed to the arena. In the commentator's box Mr Peabody & Sherman were beginning their commentary.

"Welcome to another instalment of WPWE. I'm Mr Peabody & with me is my adopted son Sherman" said Mr Peabody.

"We have some new fighters joining us today. Let's get started" said Sherman as Bashflack appeared next to Mr Peabody & poked his leg to get his attention.

"Can I help you?" asked Mr Peabody.

"I need your help. Seeing as you're very smart I figured you could help fix me & make me feel better. Can you help me?" asked Bashflack.

"I can try. Sherman stay here while I fix this guy" said Mr Peabody.

"Will do Mr Peabody" said Sherman as Bashflack & Mr Peabody went into another room.

"Time for the 1ST match. It's Brody Jr & Zuma Jr of the Heartthrobs taking on Fauna & Flora of I Do U Do" said Sherman as Brody Jr & Zuma Jr entered the ring giving high 5's to the fans before howling. Fauna & Flora entered the ring throwing fake flowers into the audience.

"Are you ready?" asked Brody Jr.

"You know it" said Zuma Jr.

"Time to rumble boys" said Fauna.

"What style do you use?" asked Flora.

"We're trained in Capupeira. Our mother Rosaletta taught us" said Brody Jr.

"What do you guys practice?" asked Zuma Jr.

"We also practice Capupeira as well as Pup Thai" said Fauna.

"Let's get started. Me & Zuma Jr are going 1ST" said Flora as Brody Jr & Fauna got out of the ring. As soon as the match began Flora & Zuma Jr began laying into each other with everything they had.

"You won't beat my charm" said Flora.

"Neither will you" said Zuma Jr as they both punched, kicked, swung & struck each other.

"It looks like they're half dancing half fighting. I don't know who'll win" said Sherman as the match continued. They did everything they could to overpower each other.

"I've got you now" said Flora.

"Think again" said Zuma Jr as the fight went on. 15 minutes later Fauna tagged in.

"I'll take it from here" said Fauna as she entered the ring & came out swinging.

"Now Fauna's getting in on the action" said Sherman as Fauna & Zuma Jr executed every move they knew. A few minutes later Brody Jr tagged in.

"Now Brody Jr wants a turn" said Sherman as Brody Jr & Fauna continued the match. Nobody was sure who would win.

"Soon I'll win this" said Brody Jr.

"In your dreams" said Fauna as Flora tagged in. Zuma Jr tagged in 10 minutes later. All 4 of them tagged out with each other several times throughout the match. With every switch they tried to regain energy to keep fighting. Slowly they all became exhausted.

"It looks like this match is almost over" said Sherman as Flora tapped out having become too tired to continue. Zuma Jr tapped out a few minutes later leaving Brody Jr & Fauna to battle it out.

"I won't lose" said Brody Jr.

"Neither will I" said Fauna as they both as they wore each other down to the point they both collapsed.

"This'll be close" said Sherman as Brody Jr stood up. Fauna failed to get up herself & Brody Jr remained standing long enough to win the match.

"The Heartthrobs have won the match" said Sherman.

"I'm so tired" said Brody Jr.

"Good job everyone" said Zuma Jr.

"I don't mind losing to a pair of sexy pups like you" said Fauna.

"Me either" said Flora as everyone exited the ring. Brody Jr & Zuma Jr decided to make their move.

"Hey Fauna do you want to make love?" asked Brody Jr.

"What about you Flora? Shall I satisfy your desires?" asked Zuma Jr.

"What do you say Flora?" asked Fauna.

"Shut up & make love to us" said Flora as they all entered empty shower stalls to make love.

"THAT FEELS SO GOOD" cried Brody Jr as he thrust into Fauna.

"FEEL MY LOVE INSIDE YOU" cried Zuma Jr as he thrust into Flora.

"GIVE IT TO ME" cried Fauna.

"DON'T STOP" cried Flora.

After they all finished making love Brody Jr, Fauna, Flora & Zuma Jr returned to the others.

"That was a brilliant match guys" said Enrique.

"Looks like it was a gateway to love" said Manuel.

"You know it" said Brody Jr.

"I've never felt so thrilled" said Fauna.

"Me either" said Flora.

"Dad would be proud" said Zuma Jr.

"Who's up next?" asked Elias.

"The next match is the Pawsome Pounders vs the Southern Slayers. I hope Mr Peabody gets back soon" said Sherman.

"Sabrina better be ready. She'll be lucky to escape this match uninjured" said Katie.

"We'll show them not to mess with us" said Cali as Mr Peabody returned to the commentator's box.

"What did I miss Sherman?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Not much. The Heartthrobs defeated I Do U Do. The Pawsome Pounders are about to take on the Southern Slayers" said Sherman.

"This'll be an interesting match" said Mr Peabody.

"What were you doing?" asked Sherman.

"I was fixing a flashback beacon that was feeling sick" said Mr Peabody.

"OK" said Sherman.

"Did you know that Katie of the Pawsome Pounders is the daughter of a karate master?" asked Mr Peabody.

"What's his name?" asked Sherman.

"His name's Kayden" said Mr Peabody.

"Interesting" said Sherman as Cali & Katie entered the ring strutting their stuff & showing off some moves. Clover & Sabrina entered the ring firing pretend firearms & showing off moves.

"Here we go" said Cali.

"Prepare for punishment" said Clover.

"We meet again Sabrina" said Katie.

"Ryder will be mine once I'm through with you" said Sabrina.

"Hey Clover are you as good as Sabrina is at karate?" asked Cali.

"Do rainbows lead to a pot of gold?" asked Clover.

"They do according to legend. How does that relate to your skill?" asked Cali.

"It means there's a 50/50 chance of me kicking your ass" said Clover as she twerked in Cali's face. The referee who turned out to be Hello Kitty did a pat down on the fighters to make sure they weren't cheating. She didn't find anything that could be used to gain an unfair advantage.

"OK they're all clear. Ready? FIGHT" said Hello Kitty as Cali & Clover started swinging at each other. Katie & Sabrina did the same.

"Looks like it's a clash of karate" said Mr Peabody.

"I bet this match will be more intense than the last" said Sherman as Cali & Clover laid into each other with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Katie & Sabrina did the same.

"My Bo-Ju-Te will put you to shame" said Cali.

"I think not lassie" said Clover.

"Ryder will never get back together with you" said Katie.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Sabrina as the match continued. Everyone watched in anticipation to see who would win.

"They're all putting up a good fight" said Mr Peabody.

"It could go either way" said Sherman as Cali, Clover, Katie & Sabrina continued laying into each other. 10 minutes later they were still going strong.

"Hey Clover I can see a 4-leaf clover" said Cali.

"Where?" asked Clover as she looked around. Cali caught Clover off guard & gained the upper hand. Clover tried to fight back but Cali overpowered her & knocked her out.

"YOU CHEATED" yelled Sabrina.

"No, she didn't. Time for you to join Clover in the land of unconsciousness" said Katie as she knocked Sabrina out with a roundhouse kick.

"Looks like the Pawsome Pounders had the lick of the Irish" said Mr Peabody.

"I don't get it" said Sherman as Cali & Katie returned to the others.

"Well done. Those 2 got what they deserved" said Ryder.

"Nobody messes with Katie" said Cali.

"I hope Sabrina gets the message now that I've beaten her" said Katie as she kissed Ryder. Clover & Sabrina regained consciousness & saw the kiss. They furiously stormed over to where Katie & Ryder were. Before they could do anything, Elias stood in their way.

"Back off" said Elias.

"Get out of my way" said Sabrina as she went to punch Elias. Elias grabbed her arm & bent it until the point of near fracture.

"LET ME GO" cried Sabrina.

"You better get out of here. "If you don't I'll snap your arm like a toothpick. Is that clear?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Sabrina.

"Good. Get out of my sight" said Elias as Clover & Sabrina left.

"Thanks Elias" said Katie.

"You're welcome. Time for the next match" said Elias.

"That's correct Elias. You're up next against Kelly "Femme Fatale" Walter" said Mr Peabody.

"Here I go" said Elias.

"Good luck dude" said Ryder.

"Go Elias" said Eliza as Elias entered the ring showing the peace sign, giving fans high 5's & taking off his shirt. All of the girls began to fangirl & swoon as they became lovestruck at the sight of Elias' muscular body. Elias flexed his muscles before executing a few moves. Kelly entered the ring in her mock outfit which she tore off before showing off some moves.

"I hope you're prepared for my highly trained MMA" said Elias.

"Hello there sexy. You're cute. You also look quite strong. I like guys with big bulging muscles" said Kelly as she rubbed Elias' muscles.

"Do you like what you feel & see?" asked Elias.

"I sure do. Let's do this" said Kelly as the match began. Elias & Kelly laid into each other with everything they had.

"Sherman did you know that Elias has superpowers he can unlock through meditation & is the only survivor of the infamous serial killer Aaron Zandresky?" asked Mr Peabody.

"No, I didn't. That's quite fascinating" said Sherman as the match continued. Elias & Kelly flirted with each other as they exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"I like independent & strong girls who can fight as well as boys" said Elias.

"It's a good thing I'm 1 of those girls" said Kelly as the match went on. 15 minutes later they were both still going strong.

"This is a spectacular match" said Mr Peabody.

"Either of them could win" said Sherman as Elias began using moves from multiple martial art styles at once. Kelly did her best to adapt but Elias soon overpowered her & defeated her after putting her in a submission hold.

"Thanks for making this a fun match" said Elias.

"You're welcome sexy" said Kelly as Elias helped her up. As he went to put his shirt on Kelly stopped him.

"Keep your shirt off. I love your muscles. They're so hot. You're a nice boy. I've never met any male opponents who have been this nice before" said Kelly.

"That's who I am. I'm always nice to the pleasant people I meet" said Elias.

"KELLY, YOU TRAITOR" yelled a voice.

Elias & Kelly turned to see Lionel "Skull Crusher" Harris at the edge of the ring next to a boy that was in a mech suit.

"Lionel I've already told you it's over" said Kelly.

"My friend Rubble told me about how he used you to further his own career" said Elias.

"He was also abusive, bossy & controlling during our relationship. Whenever I did something wrong in his eyes he'd get violent. Who's the kid in the mech suit?" asked Kelly.

"I think that's Dominic Lancaster. He's a former classmate of mine who bullied my friend Clyde. Dominic & myself got into a fight resulting in him being left in a coma & then my parents caused disturbances for his parents Dawn & Dennis until they moved out of Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"I also bombed the water tower in Adventure Bay" said Dominic as Eliza rushed into the ring & stood in front of Elias.

"Don't you dare hurt my half-brother" said Eliza.

"I'm pretty sure he's an only child" said Dominic.

"I'm the daughter of his mother & Aaron Zandresky" said Eliza.

"Is she referring to the serial killer?" asked Kelly.

"Correct" said Elias.

"It must suck having a rapist & serial killer as a stepfather" said Dominic.

"Aaron doesn't know about her" said Elias.

"Time to show you what we can do" said Eliza as Elias & her unlocked their powers. Everyone watched in shock as they rose into the air.

"HOW ARE THEY DOING THAT?" cried Dominic.

"THEY'RE DEMONIC" cried Lionel as Elias & Eliza used their Maximum Mayhem & Ultimate Zen to attack Dominic. Dominic tried to fight back but he was no match for the blasts of energy being directed at him. Dominic's suit was damaged to the point of being completely useless.

"CURSE YOU ELIAS. I WILL GET MY REVENGE 1 DAY" yelled Dominic.

"I don't think so" said Elias.

"Let's finish him off" said Eliza as Elias & her grabbed Dominic & flew up to the ceiling before slamming him into the ground. Dominic was instantly knocked unconscious from the impact. Lionel grabbed Kelly & began climbing up the walls.

"PUT ME DOWN. ELIAS HELP" cried Kelly.

"HANG ON KELLY" cried Elias as he & Eliza flew over to where Kelly & Lionel were.

"I'll drop her" said Lionel.

"DON'T YOU DARE" yelled Kelly.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" yelled Elias.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY LIONEL" yelled Eliza as Lionel reached the roof & held onto a support beam.

"Goodbye Kelly. Goodbye forever" said Lionel as he let go of Kelly. Kelly screamed as she fell towards the ground.

"KELLY I'M COMING" cried Elias as he flew down to save her. He caught Kelly in his arms just before she hit the ground.

"You're safe now" said Elias.

"My hero" said Kelly as Elias took her to where the others were & placed her with them. He & Eliza then grabbed Lionel & brought him into the ring.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine" said Elias.

"This is for everything you did to Kelly" said Eliza as Elias & her attacked Lionel. After unleashing a series of punches, kicks, swings, strikes & various other martial art moves, Lionel was knocked unconscious. Everyone cheered wildly.

"In a spectacular display Elias & Eliza have saved Kelly's life & put a stop to Dominic & Lionel's reign of terror" said Mr Peabody.

"We're being informed right now that Dominic is being placed under arrest for his past crimes & Lionel is being terminated & banned from WPWE for life" said Sherman as Dominic & Lionel were removed from the arena. Dominic was taken into police custody & Lionel was escorted away from the premises. Elias & Eliza returned to the others.

"That was awesome guys" said Ryder.

"Those 2 got what they deserved" said Katie.

"Thanks for saving me" said Kelly.

"You're welcome" said Elias.

"We're always happy to help" said Eliza.

"The next match is Robo-Dog vs Debby D Riviter's Robo-Poodle" said Sherman.

"Is Robo-Dog trained in martial arts?" asked Elias.

"I updated him with a vast array of martial arts knowledge" said Ryder.

"OK. Who's Debby D Riviter?" asked Elias.

"She's Techno Tammy's daughter. Tammy used to be a fighter before retiring & becoming Debby's manager" said Sherman.

"OK" said Elias as Robo-Dog entered the ring using a jetpack. Robo-Poodle entered the ring in a similar manner.

"What styles do you practice?" asked Robo-Dog.

"The same as you, cutie" said Robo-Poodle as she giggled.

"Shall we begin?" asked Robo-Dog.

"Yes" said Robo-Poodle as the match began. They laid into each other with intense speed.

"This'll probably be the quickest match yet" said Mr Peabody.

"They're moving so fast that it's hard to see what they're doing" said Sherman as the match continued. Robo-Dog & Robo-Poodle flirted with each other throughout the match.

"You're a hot dog" said Robo-Dog.

"You're pretty cute too. I'm having lots of fun" said Robo-Poodle as Robo-Dog & herself continued to spar. 10 minutes later they were still going. When either of them changed styles the other adapted almost immediately. Soon they both began to overheat from their lighting fast strikes.

"We better slow down" said Robo-Dog.

"Good idea. Otherwise we'll short circuit" said Robo-Poodle as Robo-Dog & herself slowed down their fighting speed.

"It's coming down to the wire now" said Mr Peabody.

"I don't get it" said Sherman as Robo-Dog & Robo-Poodle executed every move they knew. A few minutes later they both fell over. Robo-Dog won the match after getting to his feet 1ST.

"That's the most vigorous exercise I've ever had" said Robo-Dog.

"Me too. Can we get Debby & Ryder to meet?" asked Robo-Poodle.

"Yes. I'll go tell Ryder" said Robo-Dog.

"I'll bring Debby over" said Robo-Poodle as Robo-Dog & herself left the ring. Robo-Dog returned to Ryder & the others.

"Well done Robo-Dog" said Ryder.

"Debby & Robo-Poodle will be coming over soon" said Robo-Dog.

"I can't wait to meet them" said Ryder.

Robo-Poodle soon appeared with an African American girl with hair done up in frizzy buns & a seafoam green, orange & pink outfit. Her mother wore a Tron inspired suit. It was Debby & Tammy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Robo-Dog's creator Ryder" said Ryder.

"I'm Debby & this is my mother Tammy" said Debby.

"Nice to meet you" said Tammy as Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway stepped forward.

"Good to see you again Tammy" said Farmer Yumi.

"Hi Yumi. Good to see you too. You too Mayor Goodway" said Tammy.

"How have you been since we last saw you?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"We've been doing well" said Tammy.

"Same here" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Tammy.

"Hey Ryder, are you ready to take on in the next match?" asked Debby.

"I'm a champion boxer. What are you trained in?" asked Ryder.

"I'm a black belt in Brazilian Jiujitsu" said Debby.

"I think Selena practices that. Or is it Capupeira I'm thinking of?" asked Elias.

"Probably the latter. Time to see whether grappling or striking is better" said Debby.

"Bring it on" said Ryder as Debby & himself entered the ring. Debby moved in a robotic manner while Ryder gave high 5's to the audience.

"Are you ready?" asked Debby.

"Yes. Let's do this" said Ryder as the match began. Ryder threw crosses, hooks jabs & uppercuts at Debby. Debby performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid his blows.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Debby.

"I'm just warming up" said Ryder as the match continued. Every time Ryder tried to strike Debby she moved out of the way. Debby soon gained the upper hand & started wrestling Ryder to the ground.

"Looks like Debby is winning right now" said Mr Peabody.

"As a champion boxer I believe Ryder can still win" said Sherman as Debby continued wrestling with Ryder. She threw him around & restrained him as he tried to escape her grasp.

"You're not even trying. What a waste of time this is" said Debby.

"Time to show you my true power" said Ryder as he struck Debby with powerful jabs. Debby stumbled around as she tried to recover & once she did she got Ryder in a submission hold & tried to make him tap out.

"It must be embarrassing losing to a girl" said Debby.

"It's not over yet. Say hello to my little friend" said Ryder as he broke free from the submission hold by striking Debby in the face with a hook. As Debby tried to recover Ryder made his move & unleashed a flurry of punches that knocked Debby unconscious.

"Looks like Ryder made a comeback" said Mr Peabody.

"That was a brilliant match" said Sherman as Debby regained consciousness. She & Ryder then returned to the others.

"Looks like you got the best of me Ryder" said Debby.

"You almost won. That was the closest mixed gender martial arts match I've ever had" said Ryder.

"You both rocked it out there" said Elias.

"I knew my smooth sexy boyfriend would win" said Katie as she kissed Ryder.

"I'm up next" said Tracker.

"So is my pet" said a voice.

"That isn't who I think it is" said Mayor Goodway.

"I'd assume that was Serpent Sally based on her manner of speech" said Elias.

"That's correct" said Mayor Goodway as she gulped.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias.

"I hate snakes because of my history with Sally" said Mayor Goodway.

"OK" said Elias as a woman with long arms & legs wearing a fake snake around her shoulders appeared. It was Serpent Sally.

"Hello Mayor Goodway" said Sally.

"Hi. Please tell me that's not real" said Mayor Goodway.

"No, it isn't. Are you seriously scared of a fake snake?" asked Sally.

"Cut it out" said Mayor Goodway.

"Imagine how Logan would react if he was here" said Elias.

"He'd be doing anything to get away" said Suzan.

"Who's the pet I'm fighting senorita Sally?" asked Tracker.

"Your opponent is my Chihuahua/Siamese hybrid pet Slitherbus. She seduces any guys that look at her" said Sally.

"What style does she practice?" asked Tracker.

"Grappling. It's the same as me" said Sally.

"OK. Let's do this" said Tracker as he entered the ring like a Spanish vigilante. Slitherbus entered the ring slithering seductively causing all the non-human males to become lovestruck with her.

"I'm ready Mamacita" said Tracker.

"I'll charm my way to victory" said Slitherbus as the match began. Slitherbus tried to distract Tracker by seducing him.

"I know you want me" said Slitherbus.

"I have a girlfriend so you're out of luck" said Tracker.

"Your loss" said Slitherbus.

"That's what you think" said Tracker as the match continued. Slitherbus tried to grapple & pin Tracker down but Tracker fought back with Lucha Libre & Pup Fu.

"I'll have you down soon" said Slitherbus.

"No, you won't" said Tracker.

"Looks like we have another evenly matched mixed gender fight" said Mr Peabody.

"I can't wait to see the outcome" said Sherman as Slitherbus executed every move she knew. Tracker kept her at bay.

"You won't last much longer" said Slitherbus.

"Time to show you why underestimating me was a big mistake" said Tracker as he attacked with Pup Fu. Slitherbus did everything she could to fend him off.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Slitherbus.

"Watch me" said Tracker as he caught Slitherbus off guard by switching to Lucha Libre. Slitherbus tried to keep up but Tracker soon got the upper hand. After throwing Slitherbus around with every move he knew Tracker put her in a submission hold. Slitherbus attempted to break free but failed & tapped out.

"El Diablo has defeated Serpentess" said Mr Peabody.

"Those are interesting nicknames" said Sherman as Slitherbus & Tracker returned to the others.

"How did you fail to charm him?" asked Sally.

"He has a girlfriend" said Slitherbus.

"You've seduced heaps of guys with girlfriends" said Sally.

"He's not easily won over" said Slitherbus.

"I could never cheat on Catalina" said Tracker.

"Carlos would be proud" said Ryder.

"Yes, he would" said Tracker.

"I'm up next" said Rubble.

"Go Destructabull. You'll easily beat your opponent" said Elias as Rubble entered the ring pretending to ignore the fans before giving them high 5's & entering the ring where he flexed his muscles & showed off a few moves. His opponent entered the ring looking around nervously. He was a Bulldog named Doug.

"What style do you practice?" asked Rubble.

"Please don't hurt me" said Doug.

"I'm not going easy on you because you're a kid. Do you practice any martial arts?" asked Rubble.

"I'm a yellow belt in Pup Fu" said Doug.

"I'm a black belt" said Rubble.

"I'm in trouble" said Doug.

"Let's begin" said Rubble as the match began. Rubble quickly got the upper hand with his superior experience.

"This isn't good" said Doug.

"I know you can do better than that" said Rubble as the match continued. Doug executed his best moves, but he was no match for Rubble.

"Looks like we have a battle of Pup Fu on our hands" said Mr Peabody.

"It looks like Destructabull is winning" said Sherman as Doug & Rubble exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Doug managed to make a few good strikes, but Rubble continued to dominate the fight.

"I don't think I'm going to win" said Doug.

"You won't win with that attitude" said Rubble as he defeated Doug by knocking him out with a haymaker.

"Destructabull wins" said Mr Peabody.

"That was a great match" said Sherman as Doug regained consciousness.

"I knew I'd lose. Everyone else is right. I'm a loser who'll never amount to anything" said Doug as he burst into tears.

"Don't say that. You did your best. I'm sure your parents are proud of you" said Rubble.

"I'm an orphan. That's how it's been for a long time" said Doug through his tears.

"My condolences. Who do you live with?" asked Rubble.

"I live alone. I have no family & no friends" said Doug.

"I used to be the same until I joined the PAW Patrol. Come with me" said Rubble as Doug & himself returned to the others.

"Well done Rubble. That was a great match" said Ryder.

"Everyone this is Doug" said Rubble as everyone introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all" said Doug.

"Hey Doug, who taught you Pup Fu?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"We did" said a voice as an elderly Japanese couple appeared. When Farmer Yumi saw who they were she gasped in shock. It was her thought to be deceased parents Fang Yu & Sing Na.

"It's my parents" said Farmer Yumi.

"I thought Futari murdered them. That is unless they faked their deaths" said Elias.

"I found a flashback of what happened after Futari's family attacked. It turns out that Farmer Yumi's parents used decoy versions of themselves to trick Futari's family" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began after Futari's family "killed" Fang Yu & Sing Na. They were secretly hiding in an undisclosed area of their home that Farmer Yumi never knew about.

"It looks like the day we dreaded has finally come. I hope Yumi's OK" said Fang Yu.

"I think she is" said Sing Na as Fang Yu & herself waited for 20 minutes before emerging from their hiding place. They cleaned up the mess that was made & stored their decoys away. Farmer Yumi had disappeared.

"She must've run away" said Fang Yu.

"I feel bad about not telling her, but it was for the best" said Sing Na.

"It sure was. Right now, nobody can know that we're still alive. We'd be putting Yumi in danger if the truth came out" said Fang Yu.

"We must wait until the right time to reveal the truth. I know that Yumi is strong enough to survive on her own" said Sing Na as Fang Yu & herself went about the rest of the day the way they normally would. The flashback ended at that point.

"We didn't tell you about our decoys because we feared for your safety" said Fang Yu.

"We know where you've been living. We've been keeping an eye on you from afar. A short time ago Doug came to us to learn Pup Fu" said Sing Na.

"The scroll was destroyed. Psychowig altered the past & caused the scroll to get destroyed from water damage. He's altered numerous events in our lives. Luckily, I memorised everything I learnt so that I could pass it on. Aqua's in Adventure Bay with our family & friends" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's our girl" said Fang Yu.

"I knew you'd keep the ways of Pup Fu alive" said Sing Na.

"I'm impressed with how well you pulled off that ruse. It's pretty cool that you were able to stay in hiding for at least 2-3 decades without getting caught" said Elias.

"I'm 1 of Farmer Yumi's top students" said Mayor Goodway.

"You sure are. Aqua will be so happy to see you 2 again" said Farmer Yumi.

"She might not take the news well at 1ST since she & everyone else back home thinks your parents are dead. Her reaction might be the same as how my parents reacted when they found out about Eliza. We must be prepared for how she'll react" said Elias.

"Good point. At least she'll be relieved to know that our parents are alive" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's true" said Elias.

"Time for the next match. Farmer Yumi & myself shall face off against her parents" said Mayor Goodway.

"OK. Time to see how well trained you are" said Fang Yu.

"Just so you know we're both highly trained" said Sing Na.

"So are we" said Farmer Yumi as Fang Yu, herself, Mayor Goodway & Sing Na entered the ring. Farmer Yumi entered like a ninja, Mayor Goodway entered with an orange light show flashing around & Fang Yu & Sing Na entered with tranquil movements.

"Are you ready?" asked Fang Yu.

"I'm always ready" said Mayor Goodway.

"Show us your skill" said Sing Na.

"Gladly" said Farmer Yumi as the match began. Fang Yu & Sing Na proved to be excellent fighters since their experience in Pup Fu was on a similar level to Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway.

"Looks like we have a family feud in the ring" said Mr Peabody.

"This is the most exciting match yet" said Sherman as Mayor Goodway & the Okuyama family executed ever move they knew in Pup Fu. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes went everywhere.

"We're old but we're not weak" said Fang Yu.

"That's good. We didn't want you to be weak" said Mayor Goodway.

"I'm impressed with your abilities" said Sing Na.

"Time to show you the best of what we know" said Farmer Yumi as she & Mayor Goodway executed the most advanced Pup Fu moves including disappearing & reappearing, cloning themselves, decoys & so on. Fang Yu & Sing Na were impressed by what they saw.

"Looks like they've learnt the strongest moves" said Fang Yu.

"We taught them well" said Sing Na as the match continued. 10 minutes later Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway barely won by delivering knockout punches to Fang Yu & Sing Na.

"The Sun Blossom Brawlers win this match" said Mr Peabody.

"That was an amazing display of Pup Fu" said Sherman as Fang Yu & Sing Na regained consciousness & returned to the others with Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway.

"Well done you 2. I'm impressed" said Fang Yu.

"We learned everything thanks to you 2" said Mayor Goodway.

"The students have beaten the teachers" said Sing Na.

"I feel so liberated. That was a fun match" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm going next against Enrique to show him my skills" said Marsha.

"This'll be fun" said Enrique as he & Marsha entered the ring. Enrique gave the female audience members kisses on the cheek while Marsha walked & winked seductively.

"Are you ready?" asked Enrique.

"You know it" said Marsha as the match began. Enrique executed Capupeira while Marsha executed Cat-Jitsu.

"You're perfect for my brother" said Enrique.

"I sure am" said Marsha as Enrique & her executed every move they knew.

"It's Capupeira vs Cat-Jitsu" said Mr Peabody.

"Only 1 can win" said Sherman as Marsha caught Enrique off guard by switching to Pup Fu.

"I didn't know you practiced Pup Fu" said Enrique.

"I practice a few different styles" said Marsha as Enrique tried to keep up with her. Marsha quickly got the upper hand with the constant style changes.

"Enrique's on the ropes" said Mr Peabody.

"I think Marsha will win" said Sherman as Marsha punched, kicked, swung & struck Enrique with all her strength. Enrique got a few good strikes, but Marsha ultimately knocked him out & won the match.

"Looks like you win" said Enrique after he regained consciousness.

"That was epic. I feel so alive" said Marsha as Enrique & her returned to the others.

"Well done guys" said Manuel.

"You 2 are perfect for each other" said Enrique.

"We sure are" said Marsha as she kissed Manuel.

"I think there are only 1 or 2 matches left" said Elias.

"I'm up next. Is there anyone else who hasn't fought yet?" asked Manuel.

"Leni & Suzan only came to provide our costumes & everyone else has already fought. You might be facing off against someone we haven't met yet" said Elias.

"That's probably the case" said Manuel.

"I actually am getting in the ring. I enter the ring giving fans hugs, high 5's, autographs & selfies" said Suzan.

"Are you facing off against Manuel?" asked Elias.

"No. I usually fight 2-legged opponents" said Suzan.

"Oh OK" said Elias.

"Time for me to get in the ring" said Manuel as he entered the ring charging & growling.

"Who's my opponent?" asked Manuel.

"That would be me" said a female cat with a similar appearance to Cassandra as she entered the ring.

"I'm Cass Ping" said Cass Ping.

"What style do you practice?" asked Manuel.

"I'm trained in Kung Fu" said Cass Ping.

"I practice Muay Thai. Shall we begin?" asked Manuel.

"OK" said Cass Ping as the match began. Cass Ping & Manuel laid into each other with intense power.

"Here goes another ferocious face off" said Mr Peabody.

"I can't wait to see the outcome of this match" said Sherman as Cass Ping & Manuel exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"I'm too strong for you" said Cass Ping.

"I don't think so" said Manuel as the match continued. For 15 minutes Cass Ping & Manuel struck each other with every move they knew. Nobody was sure who would win.

"Give up" said Cass Ping.

"Never" said Manuel as Cass Ping & himself began to tire out.

"Looks like this match is almost over" said Mr Peabody.

"It looks that way" said Sherman as Manuel appeared to fall unconscious.

"I'm the champion" said Cass Ping.

Suddenly Manuel jumped up & delivered a punch to Cass Ping's face knocking her out.

"Silly kitty. Expect the unexpected" said Manuel as he returned to the others.

"Well done muscle mutt. You owned that match" said Marsha.

"I sure did" said Manuel as he kissed Marsha.

"Looks like it's your turn Suzan" said Elias.

"I don't know who my opponent is, but I know I'll win" said Suzan as her rival Azuna Hayate appeared.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Azuna.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Azuna Hayate" said Suzan.

"If it isn't the slut & her pathetic little gang" said Azuna.

"Says the girl who got dumped in human waste" said Suzan.

"I'm going to get you for that" said Azuna.

"I doubt it. Let's do this" said Suzan as Azuna & her entered the ring. Azuna played air guitar while Suzan gave fans autographs, high 5's, hugs & selfies.

"Time to get revenge" said Azuna.

"Dream on" said Suzan as the match began. They both laid into each other with everything they had.

"Looks like we have a rivalry match going on" said Mr Peabody.

"This'll be good" said Sherman as Azuna & Suzan punched, kicked, headbutted, swung & struck each other.

"You won't embarrass me again" said Azuna.

"Tough luck" said Suzan.

"Sherman did you know that Suzan has 99 siblings?" asked Mr Peabody.

"That's a lot. I didn't even know that was possible" said Sherman as the match continued. Neither Azuna nor Suzan showed any signs of slowing down.

"How does it feel knowing that the Smilers took your virginity?" asked Azuna.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Suzan.

"You deserved it. That proves that you're a whore" said Azuna.

"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE SO DEAD" yelled Suzan as she unleashed her rage on Azuna. Azuna did everything she could to fend Suzan off. 15 minutes later they both started feeling tired.

"I've almost got you now" said Azuna.

"You won't beat me" said Suzan as Azuna struck her in the face. Suzan appeared to fall unconscious.

"I'VE DONE IT. I FINALLY BEAT HER" cried Azuna.

Suddenly Azuna felt something tap on her shoulder. When she turned around Suzan punched her in the face & knocked her unconscious.

"Stupid fox. She'll never learn" said Suzan as she returned to the others.

"Well done Suzan. You nailed her" said Elias.

"I can't believe she fell for that. I love bruising her ego" said Suzan.

"Looks like we're done here" said Elias as Azuna regained consciousness & growled before pulling out a device that summoned a dark rift.

"You're not done yet" said Azuna as she stormed over to everyone.

"Looks like someone's a sore loser" said Suzan as Evilised Gearshift, Evilised Tuff Luck, Sombra & Widowmaker appeared from the rift.

"Time for the ultimate battle" said Elias.

"I'm ready" said Eliza.

"Me too" said Kelly.

"Same here" said Ryder.

"They won't stand a chance against us" said Katie.

"Take them down" said Azuna as Gearshift, Sombra, Tuff Luck & Widowmaker advanced on everyone. Elias & Eliza fused into Elizas.

"How are they doing that?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know" said Ryder.

"That's how they freed Marshall & Twilight Sparkle from their demons" said Rubble as Elizas grabbed Gearshift & flew up to the roof before slamming Gearshift into the ground knocking him unconscious. They did the same with Tuff Luck which restored them to their normal selves.

"Time to take care of the other 3" said Elias as he & Eliza split into their separate forms.

"Don't worry. I'm all geared up" said Gearshift.

"Time to bring some tough luck" said Tuff Luck.

"Bring it on you 3" said Elias.

"We'll pulverise you" said Eliza.

"Is that so? Sombra & Widowmaker get them" said Azuna as Sombra & Widowmaker advanced on everyone. Everyone fought back with everything they had. After being relentlessly attacked with mixed martial arts, superpowers & weaponry Sombra & Widowmaker were knocked unconscious.

"Your army is down Azuna. You're so pathetic. You'll never beat me" said Suzan.

"Prepare for a rematch" said Azuna as she lunged at Suzan. They started fighting again & held nothing back as they laid into each other.

"I will beat you" said Azuna.

"When will you accept the fact that I'm stronger than you?" asked Suzan.

"Never" said Azuna.

"Your loss" said Suzan as Azuna & her punched, kicked, headbutted, swung & struck each other with intense strength. Everyone watched on uncertain of the outcome.

"Azuna has no humility" said Elias.

"You can say that again" said Eliza.

"She's obsessed with taking Suzan down" said Ryder.

"You're right about that" said Katie as Azuna & Suzan continued fighting. 10 minutes later Suzan began slamming Azuna's head against the ground & kept doing so until Azuna fell unconscious.

"That stupid arctic fox had that coming" said Suzan.

"What an unbelievable finish" said Mr Peabody.

"It sure was" said Sherman.

"That's all for today everyone. Thanks for watching" said Mr Peabody.

"He's Mr Peabody & I'm Sherman. Thanks for tuning in. Bye" said Sherman as he & the others went backstage.

"Well done everyone. You all fought spectacularly" said Mr Peabody.

"You're all really talented" said Sherman.

"Thanks guys. It was an honour coming here to fight" said Elias.

"Thanks for fixing me" said Bashflack.

"You're welcome" said Mr Peabody.

"Do you think everyone at home watched us on TV?" asked Elias.

"I'm sure they did" said Ryder.

"It felt good putting Sabrina in her place" said Sabrina.

"Same with Azuna" said Suzan.

"We all did well today" said Elias.

"I have a reward for your efforts" said Mr Peabody as he pulled out a DVD of a lost episode from his & Sherman's show.

"This episode never got to air on TV. It focuses on the FNAF franchise & the Tyson vs Holyfield boxing match" said Mr Peabody.

"That's cool" said Elias as Kelly's parents appeared.

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Walter" said Harry.

"You did good today Kelly" said Susie.

"Thanks. I'm OK from what Lionel did. I haven't sustained any injuries from what happened" said Kelly.

"Thanks for saving our daughter Elias. You're a sweet boy" said Harry.

"I'm forever grateful that you saved her. I can't believe Lionel did that" said Susie.

"I wasn't about to let that idiot hurt Kelly. Rubble told me about how he treated her in the past. I'm glad he got removed from WPWE for what he did" said Elias.

"It seems that Kelly really likes your buff muscular body" said Eliza.

"It's not just that. You're a nice boy. I've never met any other boys who are that caring about others. You're 1 of the only boys I've met with both inner & outer beauty" said Kelly.

"I feel the same about you. I like how independent you are & how you refuse to let people walk all over you. Even if you had to endure Lionel's abuse you were still able to pull through & become stronger. You're so brave for breaking up with someone like him. I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as she kissed Elias.

"That's so sweet" said Eliza.

"I think I'm about to cry tears of joy" said Katie.

"They're perfect for each other" said Ryder as Enrique, Fauna & Flora returned from the change rooms.

"Hey Manuel, we want to join you in whatever it is that you're doing" said Enrique.

"That's fine with me" said Manuel.

"Let's go too" said Mr Peabody.

"OK. Sounds fun" said Sherman.

"I'm on board" said Hello Kitty.

"I go wherever my sexy muscle hero goes" said Kelly.

"I'm with you guys" said Harry.

"So am I" said Susie.

"I'll be useful to you guys. I'll stick around" said Debby.

"I will too" said Robo-Poodle.

"Anything to help a friend" said Tammy.

"I hope I can make some new friends" said Doug.

"I can't wait to see Aqua again" said Fang Yu.

"Me either" said Sing Na.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone changed into their normal clothes & got in the PAW Patroller before they began heading back to Adventure Bay. Cass Ping & Kawaii Heidi chased after them.

"WAIT FOR US YUMI" cried Heidi.

"WE WANT TO COME WITH YOU" cried Cass Ping as the PAW Patroller stopped to let her & Heidi in.

"Thanks for stopping" said Cass Ping.

"We caught up with you just in time" said Heidi.

"Is there anyone else trying to catch up to us?" asked Elias.

"Just us" said Sally as she & Slitherbus appeared.

"Oh boy" said Mayor Goodway.

"We want to join you too" said Sally.

"I bet there are lots of cute boy pets in Adventure Bay" said Slitherbus.

"My wife's sisters have cute children" said Rubble.

"Sweet" said Slitherbus.

"If there's nobody else trying to catch up with us we can get going" said Elias.

"I can't wait to meet Cassandra" said Cass Ping.

"Let's go" said Elias as the PAW Patroller left Berrygreen Waters & headed back to Adventure Bay.

"Hey Kelly, who taught you martial arts?" asked Elias.

"Mum did. She used to be in the Red Berets" said Kelly.

"Does your father know martial arts?" asked Elias.

"No. He's just a pyrotechnics expert" said Kelly.

"OK. My parents are trained in military sambo & Tae-Kwon-Do. They're agents of S.W.O.R.D. They were 15 when they joined" said Elias.

"Is all your experience from them?" asked Kelly.

"Some of it is. I learned from other people as well. I'm a master of every fighting style & martial art in existence. It only took me 1 year to learn it all. Prior to that I had no experience" said Elias.

"Looks like your training has paid off. You've got a perfect body" said Kelly.

"You're pretty well built yourself" said Elias.

"Shut up & kiss me my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as she kissed Elias.

"I love that nickname. It's like eating candy when we kiss" said Elias.

"You're a giant & sexy piece of candy to me" said Kelly.

"I love you" said Elias.

"I love you too" said Kelly.

"Yuck. Get a room you 2" said Marsha.

"Shut up Marsha. There's nothing wrong with showing affection for others" said Elias.

"It's not like we constantly need to see you 2 lock lips with each other" said Marsha.

"Says the kitten who constantly flirts aggressively with her "muscle mutt"" said Elias.

"Don't get too cosy in public" said Marsha.

"I'm not that desperate. Once we get back to the Lookout we can have some private time. That doesn't mean we're going to have sex though" said Elias.

"Sounds good" said Kelly as everyone arrived back at the Lookout. They exited the PAW Patroller & entered the Lookout.

"We're back" said Elias.

"Hi BJ & ZJ. Good job scoring 2 hot girls" said Zuma.

"You did a good job hooking up with a sexy girl like Kelly Elias" said Monty.

"MUM? DAD? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" cried Aqua.

"They faked their deaths all along. Show them Bashflack" said Farmer Yumi as Bashflack showed how Fang Yu & Sing Na tricked Futari's family.

"That's amazing. It's good to see you again" said Aqua.

"It's good to see you too" said Fang Yu.

"How have you been?" asked Sing Na.

"I've been doing well. I taught Pup Kune Do to the royal family" said Aqua.

"Aqua's a brilliant teacher" said Sweetie.

"She sure is" said Captain Turbot.

"Looks like you've fallen in love with her Horatio" said Francois.

"I sure have" said Captain Turbot.

Doug looked around the Lookout & was amazed at what he saw. When he noticed Aquamarine, he fell in love with her on 1ST sight. He proceeded to walk over to her.

"Hi I'm Doug" said Doug.

"I'm Aquamarine" said Aquamarine" said Aquamarine.

"You're really pretty" said Doug.

"You're sweet. Are you Rubble's son?" asked Aquamarine.

"No, my parents died a while ago. I'm Mr & Mrs Okuyama's pup" said Doug.

"Oh OK. My condolences" said Aquamarine.

"You're Zuma's daughter, aren't you?" asked Doug.

"Correct" said Aquamarine.

" _Why do I feel so nervous? I feel more nervous than usual"_ thought Doug.

"Are you OK?" asked Aquamarine.

"Sorry. I get nervous easily. I don't have a lot of friends" said Doug.

"That's OK. We can be friends" said Aquamarine.

"I like the sound of that" said Doug.

"Looks like they're in love" said Rubble.

"Speaking of which, Jake I need to talk to you" said Elias.

"OK" said Jake as Elias & himself went outside.

"What's up?" asked Jake.

"Sunset Shimmer told me how you blushed when you were near her. Are you in love with her?" asked Elias.

"Yes. She's hot" said Jake.

"OK. I'm not sure if she reciprocates your feelings. I asked her, but she didn't give a definitive answer" said Elias.

"I hope she feels the same way" said Jake.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Elias as he & Jake went back inside & went over to Sunset Shimmer.

"You were right. Jake is in love with you" said Elias.

"I know it seems odd for an adult man to be in love with a teenage girl, but I can't help the way I feel" said Jake.

"You're pretty handsome. Aren't you still in your teen years though?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"I always thought Jake was in his 20's" said Elias.

"Me & Sunset Shimmer are the same age. I just happen to be quite tall for an adolescent" said Jake.

"How old are you 2?" asked Elias.

"We're 18" said Jake & Sunset Shimmer.

"That means my parents are twice your age. I'm kind of surprised" said Elias.

"How old did you think I was?" asked Jake.

"I thought you were no older than 30. I also thought Sunset Shimmer was 16" said Elias.

"I'm tall for an 18-year-old" said Jake.

"I can see why Elias is surprised. You're as tall as most of the adults here who are between the ages of 20 & 60\. Based on Elias' statement his parents are in their mid-30's & I think Miss Spearwood is too. I think Alan & Amy are in their mid-20's, Mr Porter looks like he's in his mid-50's, Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger look like they're in their 40's & the Turbot cousins look between their 20's & 40's" said Sunset Shimmer.

Cass Ping walked over to Cassandra.

"Hi Cassandra" said Cass Ping.

"Who are you?" asked Cassandra.

"I'm your Chinese counterpart" said Cass Ping.

"OK" said Cassandra.

"I totally understand how it feels meeting a counterpart since I've met mine before" said Apollo.

"The only difference is that mine isn't evil but yours is" said Cassandra.

"That's correct" said Apollo.

"Do you practice Kung Fu Cassandra?" asked Cass Ping.

"I know Pup Fu. Why do you ask?" asked Cassandra.

"I wish to spar with you" said Cass Ping.

"OK. Let's go to the gym" said Cassandra as everyone went down to the gym. Cassandra & Cass Ping entered the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes" said Cass Ping as the match began. They laid into each other with everything they had.

"They're good" said Apollo.

"They sure are" said Ria as Cassandra & Cass Ping punched, kicked, swung & struck each other with intense force. Everyone watched in amazement.

"I have this in the bag" said Cassandra.

"Think again" said Cass Ping as the match continued. 15 minutes later Cassandra & Cass ping were still laying into each other. Cassandra let Cass Ping exhaust her energy before catching her off guard. Cassandra executed every move she knew & kept giving Cass Ping a beatdown until she submitted.

"That was fun. It was like I was fighting myself" said Cassandra.

"Well done. You're really strong" said Cass Ping.

"Maybe I can teach you Pup Fu" said Cassandra.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Cass Ping as a crashing sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Elias.

"That didn't sound good" said Ryder as everyone rushed outside & noticed a large crater.

"That's a massive crater" said Elias.

"I don't know how that happened" said Ryder as a groggy grey furred pup appeared. It was Apollo's brother Beta.

"Beta is that you?" asked Apollo.

"Hi Apollo, how are you?" asked Beta.

"I'm good" said Apollo.

"That was quite a landing" said Elias.

"It sure was. I feel dizzy" said Beta.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Apollo.

"I'm OK" said Beta.

"That's good" said Apollo.

"Hey Robo-Dog what was it like when you were built?" asked Robo-Poodle.

"I don't think I remember the actual process. It felt great when I was turned on for the 1ST time. There was a bit of trouble when my tail got bent but since then I've been fixed & upgraded" said Robo-Dog.

"Ryder isn't the only 1 here that can turn you on" said Robo-Poodle.

"You dirty dog. I don't know how we can make love since we're both robots" said Robo-Dog.

"I can help with that" said Ryder as he whispered in Robo-Dog's ear.

"Do I actually have 1?" asked Robo-Dog.

"You sure do" said Ryder.

"OK" said Robo-Dog.

"Looks like we can make love after all" said Robo-Poodle as she smirked flirtatiously.

"Let's do it" said Robo-Dog as he & Robo-Poodle entered the PAW Patroller. They started to kiss before working their way to intercourse.

"THIS FEELS GOOD. I LOVE IT ALL" cried Robo-Dog as he thrust into Robo-Poodle.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE MY ROBOTIC HOTTIE" cried Robo-Poodle.

After making love for 10 minutes Robo-Dog & Robo-Poodle exited the PAW Patroller.

"I wish I knew about sex sooner. That was amazing" said Robo-Dog.

"It sure was. You did good" said Robo-Poodle.

"I love you" said Robo-Dog.

"I love you too" said Robo-Poodle.

"Looks like another happy couple has been formed" said Elias.

"Hey guys since I'm feeling better I can show the flashback of what Rubble described earlier" said Bashflack.

"You're referring to those bracelets that caused the company shutdown, aren't you?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Alex & Danny snowboarding out of control with the I Do U Do bracelets.

"HELP. WE CAN'T STOP" cried Alex.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING" cried Danny.

Chase, Ryder & Skye were following Alex & Danny & tried to secure them into the harnesses on Chase & Skye's respective vehicles.

"Hold on guys we've almost got you" said Ryder.

"I'm almost there Danny" said Chase.

"I'll be there soon Alex" said Skye.

Alex & Danny had trouble trying to stay in a straight line. As Chase & Skye tried to harness them to their vehicles Alex & Danny lost their balance & collided with each other. This caused them to tumble down the slopes where they fell off a ledge & were seriously injured from landing on the ground below.

"That doesn't look good. I better call Marshall" said Ryder as he called Marshall for 1ST aid. After helping Alex & Danny back up to Jake's cabin they had 1ST aid applied to them. There were a few bruises, cuts & gashes but other than that Alex & Danny were OK.

"I don't think these bracelets are very safe" said Alex.

"No, they're not. I'm never using them again" Danny.

"They should probably be recalled. I can handle that" said Ryder.

Later that day Ryder went around town collecting all the I Do U Do bracelets he could find. He then took them back to the Lookout & put them in a safe spot.

"Hopefully now nobody will get injured again from misusing the bracelets" said Ryder as the flashback ended.

"Almost everyone in Adventure Bay was injured in a similar manner while using the bracelets. Some people also used them to get unwilling accomplices to commit crimes like home invasions & robberies" said Ryder.

"Yikes. That's not good" said Elias.

"Eventually the company that made Pup, Pup Boogie had so many bracelets recalled that they declared bankruptcy & went out of business" said Ryder.

"Talk about disastrous marketing" said Elias.

"A bigger disaster was when the pups had trouble trying to rescue Garbie & Ryder from Big View Trail since Ryder's Pup Pad was knocked out of his hands by Garbie & crushed by Mr Porter's truck. The pups failed to take action & Ryder ended up in the hospital when the ledge he was on crumbled" said Robo-Dog.

"That sounds awful" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Garbie & Ryder stuck on Big View Trail. Ryder was trying to give instructions to the pups on his Pup Pad.

"We're stuck on a ledge by Big View Trail. I got stuck trying to save Garbie" said Ryder as Garbie knocked his Pup Pad out of his hands.

"NO, MY PUP PAD" cried Ryder as his Pup Pad fell to the ground where it was crushed after being run over by Mr Porter's truck. The pups began to panic.

"What should we do?" asked Chase.

"There must be something we can do" said Marshall.

"We better hurry before it's too late" said Rocky.

"I hope they're OK" said Rubble.

"What can we do without Ryder's leadership?" asked Skye.

"I don't know" said Zuma.

Back at Big View Trail the ledge Garbie & Ryder were standing on began to crumble.

"That's not good. I hope the pups find us soon" said Ryder.

Soon the ledge completely crumbled causing Garbie & Ryder to fall towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Ryder as he fell. The force of him hitting the ground knocked him unconscious. Garbie ran off to get help. The flashback ended at that point.

"Garbie went & got the pups. I ended up staying in hospital for 3 weeks" said Ryder as Elias burst into tears.

"That's horrible. I can't believe Psychowig would do that. I'm sorry he made that happen to you Ryder" said Elias through his tears.

"It's OK Elias. It's not your fault" said Ryder.

"I know but I still feel bad that you got hurt like that" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug.

"It reminds me of when I saved you in a similar accident last year. I accidentally broke your Pup Pad & you got mad at me & ignored me all day. That afternoon we almost got into a fight. If I hadn't left school to look for you I don't know what would've happened to you" said Elias.

"That was scary. I'm glad you came to help. Being your best friend is wonderful" said Ryder.

"I feel the same way. I'd never let anything bad happen to you" said Elias.

"That's so sweet" said Kelly.

"Hey Ryder, where's the DVD player? I want to show you guys the lost episode of mine & Sherman's show" said Mr Peabody.

"It's in the downstairs TV area" said Ryder.

"OK" said Mr Peabody.

"Just so you know Monty the episode focuses on FNAF" said Elias.

"There better not be any jump scares" said Monty.

"You'll find out soon enough" said Mr Peabody.

"If I get jump scared you are dead meat" said Monty.

"Let's go watch" said Mr Peabody as everyone went inside. Mr Peabody put the DVD in the DVD player. Monty started to feel nervous.

"Are you OK Monty?" asked Adagio.

"I hope there aren't any jump scares" said Monty.

"I'm here for you" said Adagio.

"Thanks babe. I knew I could count on you" said Monty as the episode began to play.


	8. Chapter 8: The Lost Episode

The intro to the lost episode of Mr Peabody & Sherman's show played on the Lookout TV. Neon images, lights & various shots of New York appeared on screen.

"This is a cool intro" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Mr Peabody.

"It feels nice watching our own show" said Sherman as the title card appeared. Mr Peabody & Sherman's penthouse was then shown.

"Ladies & gentlemen please welcome Mr Peabody & his boy Sherman" said a voice as Mr Peabody & Sherman took their seats.

"Welcome back everyone" said Mr Peabody.

"Good to see you all again" said Mr Peabody.

"Before we begin we have a very special announcement" said Mr Peabody.

"What is it Mr Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"We have a special guest joining us today" said Mr Peabody.

"Who is it?" asked Sherman.

"Someone you've been in love with for a long time" said Mr Peabody.

"Are you talking about Penny?" asked Sherman.

"Correct. Ladies & gentlemen please welcome Penny" said Mr Peabody as Penny walked out & took her seat.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for having me" said Penny.

"You're welcome" said Mr Peabody.

"How are you Penny?" asked Sherman.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Penny.

"I've been doing well" said Sherman.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Penny.

"For those who didn't know Penny is Sherman's girlfriend" said Mr Peabody.

"Correct. I've been waiting for a while to appear on the show" said Penny.

"Are you excited now that you are?" asked Sherman.

"Yes" said Penny.

"Excellent. Today's episode will be lots of fun" said Sherman.

"Today we'll be focusing on indie games" said Mr Peabody.

"What does indie mean?" asked Sherman.

"It's short for independent. When something is indie it isn't produced by mainstream companies. Not all indie games, movies or music are well known but some are" said Mr Peabody.

"I can't wait to see what we have in store for today" said Penny.

"Before we begin can I have the time travel envelope please?" asked Mr Peabody as Sherman retrieved the envelope & handed it to Mr Peabody.

"Here you go Mr Peabody" said Sherman.

"Now Mrs Hughes shall authorise the envelope" said Mr Peabody as he gave the envelope to Mrs Hughes. Mrs Hughes stamped a check mark on the envelope.

"What's in the envelope?" asked Penny.

"It's a time travel adventure. You joined us on this 1" said Mr Peabody as he, Penny & Sherman were shown in the WABAC.

"That day we travelled to the Tyson vs Holyfield match on June 28TH, 1997" said Mr Peabody.

"Why was that fight so infamous?" asked Penny.

"Tyson bit Holyfield on the ear claiming that it was retaliation for Holyfield allegedly headbutting him earlier in the match" said Sherman.

"That must've hurt" said Penny.

"I'm sure it did" said Sherman as a pair of eyes watched them unnoticed while laughing evilly.

"That was unusual. Was that 1 of the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" asked Elias.

"I hope not. If something jumps out at us on the screen I'll be really pissed off" said Monty.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Adagio.

"I'll just let the episode speak for itself" said Mr Peabody.

"You're dead if I get jump scared" said Monty as the episode continued with the WABAC arriving at the venue for Tyson vs Holyfield.

"Looks like we're here" said Sherman as the referee entered the ring.

"Ladies & gentlemen welcome to the most spectacular boxing match in recent history. Holyfield & Tyson will face off & only 1 will win" said the referee.

"What an exciting experience this is" said Mr Peabody.

"It sure is" said Penny.

"I can't wait for the fight to start" said Sherman as the pair of eyes blended in with the crowd to avoid detection.

"I can tell that the owner of those eyes will do something bad soon" said Elias.

"I'm starting to feel nervous" said Monty.

"So far everything is fine. You'll be OK" said Adagio as Penny was shown looking at the audience.

"That's weird. I thought I saw something" said Penny.

"Perhaps it was an audience member behaving in an unusual manner" said Sherman.

"Maybe. If it's not that it's probably my eyes playing tricks on me" said Penny.

"The match is starting" said Mr Peabody as Holyfield & Tyson began throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other. The audience watched in amazement as they laid into each other.

"They're good" said Penny.

"They sure are. This is the most intense sports match I've ever attended" said Sherman as the match continued. Holyfield & Tyson went after each other with all their strength.

"What are your thoughts on the match so far?" asked Mr Peabody.

"It's amazing. I can't believe we're watching it up close" said Penny.

"Sports are fun to watch" said Sherman as the pair of eyes that belonged to a vampire called Bloodbank joined his body. Bloodbank snapped his fingers which put Tyson in a trance after Holyfield headbutted him.

"Time out" said the referee as Holyfield & Tyson returned to their corners. They had a drink of water before returning to the centre of the ring. As they hugged in preparation to resume the fight Tyson bit Holyfield on the ear causing him to scream & jump around in pain.

"That must've been really painful" said Mr Peabody.

"I would imagine so" said Penny.

"I don't know why he did that. He looks like he's not sorry for what he did" said Sherman as Tyson bit Holyfield in the neck. Holyfield screamed in pain as the referee tried to restrain Tyson.

"What's he doing?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Something's wrong with him" said Penny.

"It's like he's trying to eat him" said Sherman.

"He's not eating him Sherman. He's turning him into a vampire" said Mr Peabody.

"How is that possible? That doesn't make sense" said Sherman.

"It certainly didn't make sense. I had a strange feeling that Tyson was being controlled. It seemed we weren't the only group who could travel through time" said Mr Peabody as the episode focused on the penthouse again.

"What a crazy adventure" said Mr Peabody.

"I'll say. I can't explain it" said Penny.

"Me either" said Sherman.

"Anyways it's time to meet our guest star. Please welcome FNAF creator SC" said Mr Peabody as SC appeared & sat next to Penny.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for having me" said SC.

"It's my pleasure. I understand that you brought some animatronics with you correct?" asked Mr Peabody.

"I sure have. Come on out guys" said SC as Bonnie, Chica, Foxy & Freddy appeared & stood behind Penny & SC.

"I'm starting to get panicked" said Monty.

"It's OK Monty. They're not doing anything" said Adagio.

"I bet they're going to do a jump scare" said Monty.

"I doubt it" said Adagio.

"What inspired you to create FNAF SC?" asked Mr Peabody.

"I was inspired by Chuck E Cheese. I thought about what it would be like if mysterious & sinister things happened there with the animatronics & piece by piece I developed the plot for the 1ST game. After it became successful the company who produced the game decided to make it a franchise. I'm impressed with how 6 games, a book & other merchandise have been released in just 3 years. There's also a movie in development right now. I hope it's just as good as the games" said SC.

"Well done on your accomplishments" said Mr Peabody.

"Thanks" said SC.

"Was the Purple Man imprisoned by Springtrap?" asked Sherman.

"It depends on what you believe. There are lots of theories about Purple Man. I'm fascinated with how many different theories people have come up with" said SC.

"Why were BB, Chica & Marionette absent from Sister Location? Were they in development?" asked Penny.

"Sister Location isn't 100% related to the 4 main games. There are some differences & similarities between the 2 storylines" said SC as the penthouse lights went out.

"What happened to the lights?" asked Mr Peabody.

"It's probably a power outage" said Penny.

"I hope so" said SC.

"That was bad timing" said Sherman.

"I bet there's a jump scare coming" said Monty as the power turned back on. The animatronics had vanished.

"Where did the animatronics go?" asked Mr Peabody.

"They could be anywhere" said Penny.

"Something isn't right about this" said SC.

"This is weird" said Sherman.

"I'm going to be mad if a jump scare happens" said Monty.

"We'll be right back after the-" said Mr Peabody as he was cut off by Chica suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Chica as Monty jumped back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Monty as he curled up in a foetal position & started breathing heavily.

"Are you OK Monty?" asked Adagio.

"I don't know. I hope that was the only jump scare" said Monty as the episode continued. The penthouse looked like the office from FNAF.

"This couldn't possibly get worse" said Monty.

"Welcome back. For some odd reason the penthouse now looks like the office from FNAF" said Mr Peabody.

"I don't know how that happened" said Penny.

"It's anyone's guess" said Sherman.

"Anyways time for our musical guest. All the way from Flatblaze we have Sali aka The Nyanferious S.M.A.L.L performing her new song Monster Masher" said Mr Peabody.

"I didn't know you appeared on their show Sali" said Elias.

"I didn't get to talk about it since this episode didn't air on TV" said Sali as she was shown appearing in the penthouse in a monster costume. The audience cheered as she began to sing & dance.

"Looks like it's time for Halloween. Tonight, you'll all be in for a scream. I'll be rocking out as a chart-topping smasher. Time to dance to the monster masher" sang Sali as she continued to dance & sing. Everyone watched in amazement at her performance. Everyone cheered wildly as the song ended.

"Thanks everyone. It's an honour to be here" said Sali.

"That was an excellent performance" said Mr Peabody.

"It sure was" said Penny.

"You're a natural" said SC.

"Well done Sali" said Sherman.

"Thanks guys" said Sali.

"Now it's time for Sherman's Corner" said Mr Peabody as the banner for the segment appeared.

"Today me & Marionette will be talking about music boxes" said Sherman as Marionette pulled out a music box. "Pop Goes The Weasel" played as the music box was wound up.

"This music box appeared from FNAF 2 if I recall correctly" said Sherman as Marionette nodded.

"In that game the player is required to wind up the music box to avoid Marionette's jump scare. There's also the added challenge of flickering a flashlight at the animatronics to get rid of them" said Sherman.

"Let's continue our time travel adventure. After Tyson bit Holyfield I sensed that we weren't alone" said Mr Peabody as he, Penny & Sherman were shown at the boxing match.

"I think we may have company" said Mr Peabody.

"What do you mean?" asked Penny.

"Someone or something must be causing this bizarre behaviour" said Sherman as Bloodbank disappeared & started biting audience members. People began panicking as they tried to run away after they saw what was happening.

"We need to get out of here" said Mr Peabody.

"I refuse to get bitten" said Penny.

"Me too" said Sherman.

"We ran out of the arena to avoid getting bitten. SWAT showed up to get things under control" said Mr Peabody as the events he described played out.

"Whatever it is that's happening doesn't look good" said Mr Peabody.

"It must be serious since SWAT's involved" said Penny.

"The sooner we get out of here the better" said Sherman as a swarm of bats flew around & morphed into a vampire. It was Bloodbank.

"He must've been responsible for the ruckus" said Mr Peabody.

"I don't want to get bitten" said Penny.

"Get away from us" said Sherman as Bloodbank summoned more vampires.

"What do we do?" asked Penny.

"I don't know" said Sherman.

"Foolish mortals" said Bloodbank.

"What do we do Mr Peabody?" asked Penny.

"There must be something we can do" said Sherman.

"You can't stop the Tamperers Of Time" said Bloodbank.

"Leave us alone" said Penny.

"We don't you to suck our blood" said Sherman.

"It seemed that I was right. We'd been followed & were at the end of our rope" said Mr Peabody as the episode focused back on the penthouse.

"You'll find out how we escaped later. In celebration of indie games, I have an invention" said Mr Peabody.

"What is it?" asked Sherman.

"It's called the Indie-Matic 8000" said Mr Peabody.

"Does it produce indie games?" asked Sherman.

"Time to find out" said Mr Peabody.

"OK. Show us how it works" said Sherman as Mr Peabody pulled a lever to turn the machine on.

"I can't wait to see what it does" said Penny.

"Me either" said Sherman as a bolt of lightning hit the machine.

"Was that meant to happen?" asked Penny.

"I don't think so" said Sherman as the machine started to shake.

"I think something's wrong with the machine" said Sherman as various indie game characters appeared from the machine.

"It looks like the machine is producing characters from different indie games" said Mr Peabody.

"Should we be scared?" asked Penny.

"I don't know" said Sherman.

"I'll figure out how to this this after the break" said Mr Peabody.

"This is an interesting episode" said Elias.

"It sure is. There's so much going on" said Ryder.

"Until we started watching this I almost completely forgot about my appearance on the show" said Sali.

"I hope it's almost over" said Monty as the episode continued with the Indie-Matic 8000 continuing to produce indie game characters.

"That's a lot of characters" said Penny.

"It sure is. I'm starting to lose count" said Sherman.

"Welcome back everyone. The Indie-Matic 8000 is still producing characters as you can see now" said Mr Peabody.

"How many of them are there?" asked Penny.

"I don't know. I lost count" said Sherman.

"I'll fix this after the conclusion of our time-" said Mr Peabody before the episode was interrupted by a news bulletin.

"Was that meant to happen?" asked Elias.

"Yes. That's why the episode went unaired. The news broadcast about the Statue Of Liberty being destroyed prevented it from airing" said Mr Peabody.

"That was the day we defeated the Mice Kings. Is your show filmed live?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Mr Peabody.

"Wait I just realised something. How could Sali have been the musical guest when she was with us in Flatblaze? That doesn't make sense" said Elias.

"Elias is right. Sali couldn't have been in both Flatblaze & New York at the same time" said Ryder.

"Good point" said Sali.

"Maybe it was a body double that appeared on the show" said Elias.

"It is. I asked her to handle my live performances while I was with you guys" said Sali.

"You 2 look almost identical" said Elias.

"Looking at her is like looking in a mirror" said Sali.

"She's Sali's biggest fan" said Cali.

"She must be excited to be Sali's body double" said Elias.

"She was jumping around like a kid in a candy store when she got the news" said Sali.

"I'd be doing the same if I was in her position" said Elias.

"What's her name?" asked Ruby.

"Francesca" said Sali.

"Does she practice martial arts as well?" asked Marsha.

"I don't know. She might but I've never seen her practice any before" said Sali.

"Maybe she also does professional fighting" said Elias.

"Maybe" said Cali as Mr V appeared on screen.

"Hey guys. How has your day off been?" asked Mr V.

"It's been an interesting day" said Elias.

"How so?" asked Mr V.

"Some of us went to WPWE. We found love, took down some villains & learned that Mr & Mrs Okuyama are alive & well" said Elias.

"I understand that you're also wondering where 1 of your friends is correct?" asked Mr V.

"Have you found someone we're looking for?" asked Elias.

"It's Francesca" said Mr V.

"Where is she?" asked Elias.

"She's locked up in a pound in Springdale. McKraken & his allies have taken over town & are ruling it with iron fists" said Mr V.

"That's not good. I must go & save her. Who else wants to come?" asked Whisper.

"I will" said Farmer Yumi.

"Anyone else?" asked Whisper.

"I'm coming with you. I hope Nate & the others are OK" said Hovernyan.

"Me too" said Whisper.

"I'll join you guys" said Aqua.

"I'm going with you" said Fang Yu.

"Me too" said Sing Na.

"I shall join you" said Doug.

"Same with me" said Aquamarine.

"I suppose I should go as well" said Captain Turbot.

"If Horatio's going so am I" said Francois.

"I'm also going" said Nikita.

"I'm coming with you" said Jacques.

"Excellent. With your help we'll save Francesca & anyone else that's been captured" said Whisper.

"I hope Francesca's OK. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now" said Sali.

"Hey Ryder, are the pup houses bigger on the inside than they are on the outside?" asked Monty.

"They sure are" said Ryder.

"That's awesome" said Monty.

"I have my ways" said Ryder.

"You can check them out while we go to Springdale" said Whisper as he & the other volunteers used the Reality Shifter to enter Springdale.

"I hope Francesca's OK. If anything, she'd probably be more confused about where she is" said Evelyn.

Meanwhile Dent Maker returned to his lair from the beach.

"Time to check on the mortals" said Dent Maker as he watched them through his crystal ball & noticed their new allies.

"Looks like they have more allies & are continuing their search for the Keystones. Getting the rest of them won't be easy. I'll make sure they don't get any more" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	9. Chapter 9: Searching Springdale

Everyone who had volunteered to find Francesca arrived in Springdale.

"Let's get to it. The sooner we find the others the better" said Whisper.

"This place is scary" said Doug.

"We'll be OK" said Aquamarine.

"I hope so" said Doug.

Back at the Lookout Monty was eager to tour the PAW Patrol's pup houses.

"Hey Ryder, which pup house should we tour 1ST?" asked Monty.

"You guys don't mind letting people in your pup houses, do you?" asked Ryder.

"No. You guys should check out my pup house" said Zuma.

"It sounds like you have a pretty sick living space" said Brody.

"I sure do" said Zuma.

"I bet there's gold on the inside" said Monty.

"Someone's eager to see what's inside" said Elias as Zuma opened the door to his pup house. Everyone went inside & saw all kinds of belongings ranging from the poster of Rosaletta to surfing gear.

"You have a lot of surfing gear" said Monty.

"I do love water" said Zuma as Monty noticed pictures of Zuma's family.

"These are good photos. You look like a close-knit family in them" said Monty.

"I love taking pictures with Rosaletta & the kids. Sometimes we make crazy faces to make the pictures stand-out" said Zuma.

"Nice. I see that the floor is golden. That's awesome" said Monty as he noticed the sparkling golden floor.

"It sure is" said Zuma.

"You have a sweet crib" said Brody.

"I sure do" said Zuma.

"It must've cost a fortune to afford all this" said Elias.

"I have my ways" said Zuma as Monty noticed pictures of 12 female pups.

"Are these your ex-girlfriends?" asked Monty.

"Correct. I keep them as mementos. I see some of them around town every so often" said Zuma.

"I feel so lucky to be your soulmate" said Rosaletta.

"Me too. None of my exes can ever compare to you" said Zuma as he kissed Rosaletta.

"What are their names?" asked Monty.

"Helen, Irene, Yolanda, Jenny, Loretta, Ursula, Maureen, Bethany, Diana, Kayla, Clarissa & Tabitha" said Zuma.

"You're good at scoring hot girls" said Monty.

"I always have been" said Zuma.

"What were they like personality wise?" asked Brody Jr.

"Helen was moody, Irene was withdrawn, Yolanda was too wild for me, Jenny was boring, Loretta was weird, Ursula didn't like sex, Maureen was bossy, Bethany was unstable, Diana was unfaithful, Kayla was a stalker, Clarissa was a gold digger & Tabitha was jealous. That's why I broke up with them" said Zuma.

"That's a very diverse group of exes" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Zuma.

"If they try to get revenge they'll have all of us to deal with" said Zuma Jr.

"It'd be like what happened after my match with Elias at WPWE" said Kelly.

"I don't know if you guys watched what happened on TV, but Dominic & Lionel showed up & tried to cause trouble. Me, Eliza & Kelly dealt with them & now Dominic is in jail for blowing up the water tower while Lionel was banned from WPWE for trying to kill Kelly" said Elias.

"Good riddance to him. His abuse was a nightmare to endure. I was saved thanks to my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly.

"You deserve better than the abuse Lionel gave you. I hope I can give you all the love I have" said Elias.

"You will" said Kelly as she kissed Elias.

"You 2 are a perfect match" said Monty.

"You sure are" said Zuma.

"By the way didn't you say you were going to have private time together?" asked Monty.

"That better not mean you 2 are going to have sex" said Ella.

"You're both too young for that level of intimacy" said Ethan.

"I'd never commit statutory rape. I'm not that kind of guy" said Elias.

"He's right. We know we're too young to make love that way. We both know better than that" said Kelly.

"Shall we have some private time now Kelly?" asked Elias.

"I sure do my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as Elias & her went into the Lookout guest bedroom. They both began kissing each other. Kelly proceeded to take Elias' shirt off.

"You love my muscles, don't you?" asked Elias.

"You're everything I want in a guy: Loving, nice, strong & so much more. I could stare at your muscles all day" said Kelly as Elias began flexing his muscles. Kelly felt his muscles before she started kissing him all over his body. She started with his neck before moving downwards.

"That feels good. Don't go too low" said Elias.

"I'm only going as low as your sexy 6 pack abs" said Kelly as she continued kissing Elias' muscles. A few minutes later Elias & Kelly lay on the bed cuddling each other.

"I love you my amazon beauty" said Elias.

"I love you too my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as Elias & her returned to the others.

"We're back. We didn't do anything inappropriate" said Elias.

"It was nothing more than kissing & non-sexual physical contact" said Kelly.

"I'm glad that you know what's acceptable & what isn't for kids your age" said Ella.

"Me too. You're both very responsible" said Ethan.

"Seeing you 2 together makes me happy" said Harry.

"Your love brings tears to my eyes" said Susie.

"Zuma there are 12 pups here for you" said Marshall as he entered Zuma's pup house.

"It's probably his ex-girlfriends" said Elias.

"Looks like we've got a reunion from hell upon us" said Rosaletta as everyone exited Zuma's pup house to find his 12 exes standing before them.

"Hi girls. What brings you all here?" asked Zuma.

"Hi Zoomie" said Kayla.

"I thought I'd never hear that nickname again" said Zuma.

"That's the stalker ex isn't it?" asked Elias.

"Yes. She literally followed me everywhere & she got so clingy I almost filed a restraining order against her" said Zuma.

"What do you all want?" asked Rosaletta.

"They're probably jealous of you" said Zuma.

"If you're here to get back together with dad you're wasting your time" said Zuma Jr as the 12 exes growled in jealousy.

"I don't think they're here to drink, shimmy & swalla" said Elias.

"What does that mean?" asked Zuma.

"It's a song reference" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Zuma.

"You 12 bitches better not think about getting your paws on my husband. He's mine" said Rosaletta.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN" yelled Tabitha as she tackled Rosaletta.

"HE'S NOT YOURS. HE'S MINE" yelled Rosaletta as she began fighting with Tabitha. The other 11 exes also joined the fight. The other female pups soon came to Rosaletta's aid & used their MMA & superpowers to attack the exes. Soon all 12 exes were battered, bloody & bruised from the beatdown they received.

"Talk about crazy exes" said Angel.

"That's an understatement" said Everest.

"I never knew girls could get so bitter about relationships" said Skye.

"They're lucky. They didn't stand a chance against us. What should we do with them?" asked Rosaletta.

"Brody can deal with them" said Zuma as he laughed with a devious look in his eyes. Back in Springdale everyone was shocked to see how deserted Uptown was.

"It's like we're in an abandoned city or a ghost town" said Whisper.

"I'm thoroughly creeped out" said Doug.

"We'll be fine. Are we close to the animal pound?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yes" said Sali as everyone arrived at the front doors of the animal pound.

"How are we going in?" asked Whisper.

"Let's try going through the front" said Doug.

"OK" said Whisper as everyone entered the pound not knowing what to expect.

"What happened to this place Whisper?" asked Doug.

"It was a normal day at 1ST & then suddenly things went wrong. I got out unscathed, but my friends weren't as lucky. Dent Maker's minions must've captured everyone & locked them up. I hope we're not too late to save them" said Whisper.

"Would that be why all those beings are locked in cages?" asked Doug.

"I think so. Can anyone see Francesca?" asked Whisper.

"Not yet. Remember that she looks identical to Sali" said Hovernyan.

"Look for a cat who looks like me" said Sali.

"Got it" said Whisper as everyone looked around for Francesca. Doug walked next to Aquamarine & tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Are you OK Doug?" asked Aquamarine.

"It's a bit hot in here" said Doug.

"I don't feel hot" said Aquamarine.

"It's probably only hot for me" said Doug.

"You're funny" said Aquamarine.

"Am I?" asked Doug.

"You sure are" said Aquamarine.

"Thanks" said Doug.

"Is someone there?" asked a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Whisper.

"Francesca is that you?" asked Sali.

"Sali I'm glad you're here. Some lunatic in a circus outfit wearing a foggy mask kidnapped all the animals he could find & made them work in his circus against their will. He said that if he couldn't have a successful circus in Adventure Bay then he'd just make a new 1 done his way" said Francesca.

"That sounds like Raimundo. Looks like he's been inspirited by the Wicked Yo-Kai" said Farmer Yumi.

"Where's the key to your cage?" asked Whisper.

"Raimundo has it & he's not happy that you're here. He's mad about the PAW Patrol not helping him & that he became hated by everyone before his animals were killed by an ivory hunter. He's lost his mind" said Francesca.

"Looks like Psychowig ruined him too. Where's Raimundo now?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"He's in the main office. Help us" said Francesca.

"We'll get you out of there soon. Let's find Raimundo so we can free Francesca" said Sali as everyone headed towards the main office. Back at the Lookout Brody & Zuma were trying to decide what to do with Zuma's ex-girlfriends.

"What's the plan Brody?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know. Can you think of anything?" asked Brody.

"Let's put them on a surfboard & leave them out at sea" said Zuma.

"OK" said Brody as he & Zuma found a surfboard which they put Zuma's ex-girlfriends on. They paddled the board with the exes on it out to sea before returning to the others.

"They'll be mad when they wake up" said Brody.

"They sure will" said Zuma.

"What did you do with them?" asked Rosaletta.

"They're out at sea" said Zuma.

"They'll panic once they realise what happened" said Elias.

"It'll teach them not to mess with my family" said Zuma as he kissed Rosaletta.

"Can I ask you for a favour Mayor Humdinger?" asked Meow-Meow.

"What is it Meow-Meow?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Can you make a robotic counterpart of Rio for me to fall in love with?" asked Meow-Meow.

"Sure thing" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Thanks" said Meow-Meow as Mayor Humdinger went to start making a robotic counterpart of Rio.

"I can't wait to see how he looks" said Meow-Meow as Rio took a deep breath before approaching Cali with a black box in his paws.

"I have something to ask you Cali" said Rio.

"What is it?" asked Cali.

"Ever since I met you last year I've never loved anyone as much as you. Will you marry me?" asked Rio as he got on 1 knee & open the box to reveal a sparkly collar. Everyone watched as Cali began to tear up.

"Yes, I will" said Cali as she put the collar on & kissed Rio. Everyone became misty eyed.

"Our daughter's getting married" said Olivia.

"What a sweet moment" said William.

"Our son is all grown up" said Christine.

"This is beautiful" said Walden.

"I love you Rio" said Cali.

"I love you too Cali" said Rio.

"Good thing I'm a licensed minister of marriage" said Mayor Goodway.

"I can't wait to tell Sali. She'll be so happy for us" said Cali.

"She sure will be" said Rio.

Back in Springdale everyone was still looking for Raimundo.

"Who is this Raimundo guy anyways?" asked Sali.

"He's the owner of a circus that travels around the US & possibly the world. He stops in Adventure Bay at least once or twice a year" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK. He must've become depressed after his animals were hunted" said Sali.

"Probably. Does anyone know who the poacher is?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"No" said everyone else as they shook their heads.

"OK. Maybe we can ask Raimundo when we find him" said Farmer Yumi as a pair of evil looking eyes glowed in the dark.

"You shouldn't have come here. You & the PAW Patrol ruined my life" said a voice.

"Was that him?" asked Aquamarine.

"I think it was" said Doug as Raimundo appeared wearing a purple mask with red eyes.

"He doesn't look happy to see us" said Aquamarine.

"You can say that again" said Doug.

"He's been inspirited" said Hovernyan.

"Is this the 1ST time it's happened to you guys?" asked Whisper.

"No, it's happened before. We know how to handle these types of situations" said Farmer Yumi.

"You & the PAW Patrol put me out of business" said Raimundo.

"Psychowig is messing with your head. Don't listen to him" said Farmer Yumi.

"Says the descendant of the race responsible for bombing Pearl Harbour" said Raimundo.

"I bet S3NUBK told you that" said Farmer Yumi.

"Raimundo's not racist, is he?" asked Fang Yu.

"I hope not" said Sing Na.

"The Wicked Yo-Kai are making him act like this. By defeating him in battle we can free him" said Hovernyan.

"I'm always ready" said Fang Yu.

"So am I" said Sing Na.

"Hit us with your best shot" said Farmer Yumi as Raimundo charged at everyone with his cane. Everyone performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid being hit.

"You won't hold me off for much longer" said Raimundo.

"I doubt that" said Farmer Yumi as she & her family attacked. Raimundo tried to fight back but he was no match for the Okuyama family's experience in Pup Fu & Pup Kune Do. After a few minutes of being punched, kicked, struck & beaten Raimundo was knocked unconscious.

"Let's save Francesca" said Farmer Yumi as she grabbed the key to Francesca's cage. She used it to set Francesca free.

"Thanks for saving me" said Francesca.

"You're welcome" said Sali as Raimundo regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" asked Raimundo.

"You're in Springdale" said Whisper.

"I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember is going to sleep after mourning the loss of my circus animals & then suddenly I ended up here. I'm not sure how that happened" said Raimundo.

"I can figure that out. Did this happen when the moon & sun fused together?" asked Bashflack.

"I don't know. I was so despaired about my circus that I paid little attention to my surroundings" said Raimundo as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Raimundo sitting on a bed. He had a sullen look on his face & was on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe my circus is gone. My dream has become a nightmare. If the PAW Patrol hadn't bailed on me, I'd still be in business. I don't know what to do now" said Raimundo as he sat on his bed. Eventually he fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning he felt angry & bitter.

"I'll make the PAW Patrol pay for ruining my circus" said Raimundo as he got dressed & set out to get revenge. The flashback ended at that point.

"I have little to no memory of what happened between then & now" said Raimundo.

"You're not the 1ST person who's been toyed with by Psychowig. He's been altering past events to ruin our lives. We've been doing everything we can to stop him & his allies. If you join us, you can help take him down for ruining your life" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's fine with me. I have nothing better to do" said Raimundo.

"What do we do now?" asked Francesca.

"We have to take care of the other monsters in town" said Sali.

"Let's see if we can find them" said Farmer Yumi as everyone went to find the other troublemaking minions. Back at the Lookout everyone was setting up Cali & Rio's wedding.

"I can't believe our daughter's getting married" said Olivia.

"I'm so excited" said William.

"That leaves Ria as our only unmarried child" said Christine.

"Apollo might propose soon" said Walden.

"Hey Ryder, which pup house should we tour next?" asked Monty.

"Let's focus on the wedding 1ST" said Ryder.

"OK" said Monty.

"Cali & Evelyn were busy getting dressed. They both wore beautiful dresses.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting married. It sucks that Sali's not here" said Cali.

"We can always tell her what happened" said Evelyn.

Janeiro & Rio were busy putting on their tuxedos.

"You look amazing Rio" said Janeiro.

"I bet Cali looks just as good" said Rio.

Mayor Goodway stood at the altar preparing for the ceremony.

"How exciting. Let's do this" said Mayor Goodway as Cali & Rio walked down the aisle with everyone watching.

"Dearly beloved we're here today to join these 2 in holy matrimony. Cali do you take Rio to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Cali.

"Rio do you take Cali to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Rio.

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride" said Mayor Goodway as Cali & Rio kissed. Everyone clapped & cheered.

"I love you Rio" said Cali.

"I love you too Cali" said Rio.

"This is a beautiful moment" said Katie as Ria cried tears of joy.

"You're happy for them, aren't you?" asked Janeiro.

"I sure am. I can't wait until Apollo & I tie the knot. That'll be the best day of my life" said Ria.

"He might propose soon" said Rio.

"When he does I'll be the happiest cat on Earth" said Ria.

"If we could all get married right now I bet we'd take the opportunity" said Elias.

"It sucks that we're too young for that yet" said Kelly.

"I don't mind having to wait" said Elias.

"Me either" said Kelly.

"Out of all the kids I bet you 2 will get married 1ST" said Katie.

"I think so too" said Ryder.

"Being in love is just as fun" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Katie & Ryder also kissed.

"Hey Ryder, can we tour Rocky's pup house next?" asked Monty.

"OK" said Ryder as everyone entered Rocky's pup house. They quickly noticed how clean & organised it was.

"This is a really tidy pup house" said Monty.

"Cleanliness is important to me" said Rocky as Monty saw lots of pictures of Rocky & Sylvia.

"You have nice photos of yourself & Sylvia" said Monty.

"I can't decide which is my favourite" said Rocky.

"I like all of them" said Sylvia as she kissed Rocky.

"Where's all your inventions?" asked Monty.

"Right here" said Rocky as he pushed a button revealing all his inventions.

"That's awesome. You're really clever" said Monty.

"I'm 1 of the smartest PAW Patrol pups" said Rocky.

"You sure are" said Sylvia.

"Can you show us how they work?" asked Monty.

"OK. Let's start with the basics" said Rocky as he demonstrated the peanut machine. After that he gave a demonstration of a compost machine. 1 by 1 he demonstrated all his inventions. Everyone was amazed at Rocky's ingenuity.

"You're a genius" said Monty.

"Not even I have invented some of this stuff" said Ryder.

"You're as smart as Einstein" said Mel.

"I have a natural ability to turn trash into treasure" said Rocky.

"Where are your MMA trophies?" asked Monty.

Rocky proceeded to pull out a shelf with all his titles & trophies on it.

"These are all the awards I've won" said Rocky.

"My collection is almost the same" said Brutus.

"I have the perfect husband. You're a mix of smart & strong" said Sylvia.

"You're the perfect wife. Nothing compares to you my love" said Rocky as he kissed Sylvia.

"This place reminds me of my room. Perhaps we can work together sometime" said Lisa.

"Maybe" said Rocky.

"You guys should see my trophy collection" said Katie as she went to the pet parlour to grab her trophies. She returned a few minutes later.

"Here's my collection" said Katie as she showed everyone her trophies.

"You're an amazing fighter" said Ryder.

"Do you have a collection Ryder?" asked Katie.

"I sure do. I'll be right back" said Ryder as he went to retrieve his trophy collection. He soon returned.

"Here's my trophies" said Ryder.

"You have a nice collection" said Katie.

"You do too" said Ryder.

"I'd assume all of us have our own collections" said Elias.

"In addition to LARPing I'm also good at Garden Warfare" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What's that?" asked Elias.

"Plants vs Zombies" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Oh OK. I've never heard anyone refer to that game as Garden Warfare before. We're all really talented" said Elias.

"We sure are. I'm a good fencer" said Sweetie.

"I'd assume the Princess knows fencing & Pup Kune Do too. Even if I haven't seen her practice either I don't consider her a damsel in distress" said Elias.

"I only practice when necessary. Mum was a good fencer too. I wonder where dad & her are" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I thought they were killed in the Barkingburg massacre. Until we returned from Flatblaze we thought Sweetie was the only survivor" said Elias.

"I don't know where they are either" said Sweetie.

"If they are still alive they'd probably be looking for us" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

Back in Springdale everyone was searching through Downtown.

"I haven't seen anything yet" said Hovernyan.

"Maybe everyone is hiding" said Francois.

"Maybe they're watching us" said Nikita.

"That would be creepy" said Jacques.

"I hope Nate & the others are OK" said Whisper as a growling noise was heard.

"That didn't sound good" said Francois.

"No, it didn't" said Captain Turbot as a muscular & tall man faced dog wearing glasses appeared. He had tan skin, brown fur, eyes with yellow irises, black sclera & pointed ends, sharp teeth, purple markings around his eyes, black claws, a turquoise mohawk hairdo & tail. He wore a torn-up prison outfit & broken chains on his wrists & ankles.

"This is all your fault" said the figure.

"SACRE BLEU WHAT IS THAT?" cried Francois.

"THAT THING IS CREEPY" cried Captain Turbot.

"It's just Manjimutt" said Whisper.

"Wrong. I'm Mass Mutterer" said Mass Mutterer.

"This isn't good" said Whisper.

"That dog is freaking me out" said Francois.

"Me too" said Captain Turbot.

"It looks like he's from prison" said Nikita.

"He's probably a dangerous criminal" said Jacques.

"It's ironic since his criminal record is quite tame compared to the criminals he's been locked up with" said Whisper.

"Last year this city was as busy as where you all came from" said Mass Mutterer.

"We know what happened. Psychowig is responsible. Don't listen to him or his allies" said Whisper.

"I was going to reunite with my family the day the dimensions fused together" said Mass Mutterer.

"In case you guys are wondering he used to be human before an accident turned him into who he is" said Whisper.

"That's rather strange" said Francois.

"That would explain his appearance" said Captain Turbot.

"That's when the monsters attacked" said Mass Mutterer.

"What monsters?" asked Whisper.

"Psychowig summoned them & killed everyone. It's all your fault" said Mass Mutterer.

"No, it isn't. You're being manipulated. It's all mind games" said Whisper as Mass Mutterer growled & howled before entering his stance.

"Time to let your bodies hit the floor" said Mass Mutterer.

"That's not happening" said Farmer Yumi as Mass Mutterer charged at everyone. Farmer Yumi & her family fought back & soon punches, kicks, swings & strikes were thrown.

"I hope that creepy dog is beaten" said Francois.

"Me too" said Captain Turbot as the Okuyama family executed the advanced moves of Pup Fu. Mass Mutterer was thrown off by the clone & disappearing moves as Aqua began attacking with Pup Kune Do. Soon Mass Mutterer was overpowered & knocked unconscious.

"Doggy is down" said Aqua.

"Talk about a wild animal" said Fang Yu.

"He didn't stand a chance against us" said Sing Na.

"No, he didn't" said Farmer Yumi.

"I hope that beatdown knocked some sense into him" said Whisper as Mass Mutterer reverted to Manjimutt.

"Hi Whisper. Who are they?" asked Manjimutt.

"They're my friends from Adventure Bay" said Whisper.

"You haven't seen any cops around here, have you?" asked Manjimutt.

"No" said Whisper.

"That's good. I bet they're looking for me" said Manjimutt.

"If you come with us they won't capture you" said Whisper.

"Good idea. What are you guys up to?" asked Manjimutt.

"We're trying to find Nate & the others" said Whisper.

"Let's keep looking for them" said Manjimutt as everyone continued looking through Springdale. Back at the Lookout Cali & Rio were making love in Cali's kitten house.

"YES RIO. YOU'RE GOOD AT BOTH BEDROOM FUN & BEING A HUSBAND" cried Cali.

"FEEL MY LOVE INSIDE YOU. WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER MY DARLING" cried Rio as he thrust into Cali. After 15 minutes of making love they returned to the others.

"Today's the best day of my life" said Cali.

"I hope this day never ends" said Rio as he kissed Cali.

"It would be magical if me & all the other kids could make love like you guys" said Elias.

"You'll be able to once you're Leni's age. It's 1 of the best feelings to experience" said Cali.

"Nothing feels better than making love to the guy or girl of your dreams" said Rio.

"Which pup house are we touring next?" asked Monty.

"Let's tour mine" said Rubble as everyone entered Rubble's pup house. They quickly noticed all his Apollo The Super Pup memorabilia.

"Looks like you really are my #1 fan" said Apollo.

"I always have been & I always will be" said Rubble.

"This is the biggest collection of merchandise I've ever seen" said Elias.

"I'm proud of everything I own related to Apollo The Super Pup" said Rubble.

"Is Apollo part of a team Rubble?" asked Monty.

"I don't think so. He might join 1 in a future episode" said Rubble.

"That would be an interesting plot point. I don't know who else would be in it or what we'd be called though" said Apollo.

"Maybe you'd be called Super Pup League" said Rubble.

"Maybe. For now, I'm happy going solo" said Apollo.

"I'd be his sidekick" said Ria as she kissed Apollo on the cheek.

"You'd probably be called Ria The Rapid Kitty" said Apollo.

"I'll stick to Rapid Ria" said Ria.

"Speaking of superheroes, I just thought of myself & Eliza as a duo called Super Siblings. I'd call myself Brother Zen & Eliza could call herself Sister Mayhem" said Elias.

"That sounds awesome" said Eliza.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?" asked Cookiedough.

"What is it Cookiedough?" asked Rubble.

"I want to make love to Peekaydee. How can I make my move?" asked Cookiedough.

"Try some flirting. That might work" said Rubble.

"Thanks dad" said Cookiedough.

"You're welcome" said Rubble as Cookiedough walked over to Peekaydee.

"Hi Peekaydee" said Cookiedough.

"What's on your mind Cookiedough?" asked Peekaydee.

"You're really cute & sexy" said Cookiedough.

"You're such a sweet little cookie" said Peekaydee.

"Want me to bake a meringue in your oven?" asked Cookiedough.

"Let's do it" said Peekaydee as Cookiedough & Peekaydee went into the Lookout guest bedroom. They started to kiss before making love.

"OH YES THAT FEELS GOOD. FEEL MY LOVE PEEKAYDEE" cried Cookiedough as he thrust into Peekaydee.

"I FEEL IT. GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE" cried Peekaydee.

After 10 minutes of lovemaking Cookiedough & Peekaydee returned to the others.

"That felt good. Sex is awesome" said Cookiedough.

"It sure is. I love everything about it" said Peekaydee.

"Does that mean you 2 are engaged?" asked Elias.

"Yes. We just need some spaghetti, so we can get married" said Cookiedough.

"Coming right up" said Mr Porter as he went to make some spaghetti.

"Congratulations you 2" said Rubble.

"I'm so happy for you" said Unikitty.

"I can't believe our daughter's getting married" said Mel.

"Me either. I'm so excited" said Sweetie.

"Don't we need to set up another ceremony?" asked Ella.

"That's what I thought" said Ethan.

"In Unikitty's family sex = proposal & eating spaghetti Lady & The Tramp style = marriage" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Ella.

"That's a unique wedding tradition" said Ethan as Mr Porter returned with a plate of spaghetti.

"Here you are. Enjoy" said Mr Porter as Cookiedough & Peekaydee ate the spaghetti Lady & The Tramp style. Upon finishing they were declared husband & wife.

"2 weddings in 1 day. It's been a great day today" said Cookiedough.

"You said it" said Peekaydee as she kissed Cookiedough. Back in Springdale everyone was exploring Mount Wildwood.

"This is a big mountain. There's such a spectacular view" said Nikita.

"All I see is a beautiful Golden Retriever" said Jacques.

"Every time you speak you make me feel special" said Nikita.

"I sure do mademoiselle" said Jacques as he kissed Nikita.

"Perhaps you can sketch an erotic picture of me" said Nikita.

"That sounds nice" said Jacques.

"Those 2 are made for each other" said Francois.

"They sure are" said Captain Turbot.

"Says the guy who's in love with my sister" said Farmer Yumi.

"Your sister's really cute" said Captain Turbot.

"It makes me feel sweet on the inside when I see you flustered for some reason. I've always had a thing for guys like that" said Aqua.

"Really?" asked Captain Turbot.

"Yes. It makes my heart beat out of my chest. Shall we swim in a sea of bed covers when we get back to Adventure Bay?" asked Aqua.

"That sounds lovely" said Captain Turbot.

"I wish I was as lucky as you" said Francois.

"I think you & Miss Spearwood would be a good couple. I've seen the way she looks at you. She's in love with you" said Captain Turbot.

"I knew my French charm would work. She's a cute & sexy teacher" said Francois.

"She'll be really happy when she discovers that you reciprocate her feelings" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui she sure will" said Francois as a pair of red eyes in a helmet watched everyone from afar.

"I feel like we're being watched" said Hovernyan.

"Maybe we are" said Whisper.

"It's probably nothing" said Jacques.

"Maybe. I just feel an ominous presence" said Hovernyan.

"It's probably paranoia" said Whisper.

"Probably" said Hovernyan as a set of depressing beeps were heard.

"What's that sound?" asked Francois.

"I don't know" said Captain Turbot.

Soon everyone came across an alien in a purple suit. His name was Albie.

"That's the alien that crash landed on my farm" said Farmer Yumi as Albie nodded before bursting into tears.

"Looks like he's upset" said Captain Turbot.

"Why are you upset?" asked Francois.

"I lost my toy Mr Squeakybeam a while ago. A spotted yellow necked monster stole him" said Albie.

"Who is that referring to?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"He has black smoke shaped spots, blue eyes & is really clumsy" said Albie.

"That's Marshall. I don't know why he'd steal from anyone" said Farmer Yumi.

"It's probably a past event Psychowig altered" said Captain Turbot.

"I can show what happened" said Bashflack.

"OK. That'll help us figure out what happened" said Farmer Yumi as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with the PAW Patrol waiting to return Albie's toy.

"Albie will be so happy to have his toy back" said Ryder.

"He sure will" said Marshall.

"Are you OK Marshall?" asked Ryder.

"I wish this toy was mine" said Marshall.

"I don't think we can buy a replica. You can always ask Albie to play with it when he visits" said Ryder.

"I suppose you're right" said Marshall as Albie & his mother Aileen landed their spacecraft.

"I'm glad the PAW Patrol found my toy" said Albie.

"Me too" said Aileen.

"OK Marshall time to give Albie his toy" said Ryder.

"I don't want to" said Marshall.

"You have to. It's not your toy Marshall" said Ryder.

"I want it" said Marshall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MARSHALL. GIVE ALBIE HIS TOY" yelled Ryder.

"NO. I'M KEEPING IT" yelled Marshall as he ran away. Ryder tried to catch him, but Marshall got away. Aileen & Albie were forced to return home without the toy.

"I'll buy you a new toy when we get back home" said Aileen.

"I can't believe that selfish pup stole my toy. It's not fair" said Albie as Aileen & himself returned to their home planet. The PAW Patrol returned to the Lookout. The flashback ended at that point.

"Marshall got in a lot of trouble for that. He probably stashed it in his pup house" said Farmer Yumi.

"Probably" said Captain Turbot.

"When my gravity beam went haywire the PAW Patrol left town instead of fixing it" said Albie as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with the PAW Patrol trying to retrieve Alex's balloon from a tree.

"I almost have it. Just a few more inches" said Marshall as he reached out & grabbed the balloon. Unfortunately, he fell to the ground as he grabbed it. Luckily Chase caught him in his net.

"Yay my balloon is safe. Thanks PAW Patrol" said Alex.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder as Alex & Mr Porter suddenly began floating in the air.

"What's happening?" asked Alex.

"I don't know" said Mr Porter as Chase, Marshall & Ryder noticed other people floating in the air.

"Let's get out of here" said Chase.

"I 2ND that" said Marshall.

"Let's leave town for a bit" said Ryder as he & the pups returned to the Lookout. After explaining the situation to the others, they packed up the PAW Patroller & left town.

"I hope it won't take long for all this to be resolved" said Ryder.

"Me too. It wouldn't be fun getting stuck in mid-air" said Chase as the flashback ended.

"I remember Danny ranting about that last year in Flatblaze during his argument with Ryder" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm glad everything went back to normal after a short time" said Albie.

"I'll say. What a crazy day that was" said Captain Turbot.

"It sure was. I didn't know what was going on" said Francois.

"Can you get me out of this cage?" asked Albie as Farmer Yumi used the key to free Albie.

"Thanks for saving me" said Albie.

"You're welcome. What happened to your mother?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"She's being held captive by a big yellow spacesuit in the abandoned mine tunnels" said Albie.

"Let's go save her" said Farmer Yumi as everyone headed towards the mine tunnels to find Aileen. Back at the Lookout everyone was touring Tracker's pup house.

"This is an awesome pup house Tracker. You have lots of good photos of you with Carlos & Catalina" said Monty.

"Gracias amigo. I'm glad to hear that" said Tracker as Monty noticed a MMA ring.

"Nice. That MMA ring looks great" said Monty.

"I've been using it to train myself" said Tracker.

"I like the decorations you've put up" said Monty.

"It reminds me of the jungle. I might have been taken out of it, but it can't be taken out of me" said Tracker.

"I've decorated my own personal space in a similar manner" said Carlos.

"It's too bad that the jungle burnt down" said Monty.

"I bet it's nothing more than ashy black space" said Carlos.

"That's what I imagine it looks like. I can't believe Psychowig would do that to us" said Tracker.

"The jungle brings back bad memories" said Zuma.

"Like what?" asked Tracker.

"There's the time Rocky lost his voice & the treehouse he was trying to build crushed a snake & its offspring" said Zuma.

"Yikes. That must've been traumatising" said Elias.

"It sure was" said Zuma.

"Are you there, sis?" asked a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"I know that voice" said Unikitty as everyone exited Tracker's pup house. 3 anthropomorphic animals appeared before them.

"It's my younger brother Puppycorn, my bodyguard Hawkodile & a scientist named Dr Fox" said Unikitty.

"Good to see you again Unikitty" said Puppycorn.

"Good to see you too" said Unikitty.

"Nice to meet you all" said Hawkodile.

"Pleasure's all mine" said Dr Fox as everyone introduced themselves.

"Have you been looking for us?" asked Unikitty.

"Yes. I was worried sick" said Puppycorn.

"It's good to know that you're OK" said Unikitty.

"Same here. Looks like you & the sisters started your own families" said Puppycorn.

"Correct. We have 28 children altogether" said Unikitty.

"That's a lot. I hope to have beautiful kids once I find my perfect match" said Puppycorn.

"You'll find someone soon enough" said Unikitty as Melvin began falling in love with Dr Fox.

"Wow she's hot" said Melvin.

"Ding, ding. I hear the love bell ringing" said Peekaydee.

"She's hot for a scientist. I wonder if we have similar knowledge in mechanics" said Melvin.

"Maybe" said Peekaydee.

"I hope we do" said Melvin as Dr Fox noticed him. Melvin blushed & walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Melvin" said Melvin.

"I'm Dr Fox" said Dr Fox.

"What's your expertise?" asked Melvin.

"Chemistry, engineering & other areas of science" said Dr Fox.

"Nice. Me & my father are skilled in engineering & mechanics ourselves" said Melvin.

"Looks like we have a lot in common" said Dr Fox.

"We sure do" said Melvin.

"If you're Unikitty's brother Puppycorn that makes you an uncle" said Rubble.

"Correct" said Puppycorn.

"Does Unikitty have any other siblings?" asked Rubble.

"She had 6 other brothers. All of us are dog/unicorn hybrids with body colours that match the colours of the rainbow. I represent the colour blue" said Puppycorn.

"That means there are 14 children in your family" said Rubble.

"Correct. We're an equal gendered family" said Unikitty.

"That means you & your sisters have twice as many kids as your parents" said Rubble.

"Correct. I hope my other brothers are OK" said Unikitty.

"I'm sure they are. They're probably looking for us" said Rubble.

"Maybe" said Unikitty.

Back in Springdale everyone was searching through the mine tunnels in Mount Wildwood for Aileen.

"It's quite dusty in here" said Aquamarine.

"This place has probably been abandoned for many years" said Doug.

"There's probably Yo-Kai everywhere in here" said Whisper.

"We need to keep an eye out for anything that might jump out at us" said Hovernyan as the glowing eyes from earlier peeked out of the shadows.

"I see another pair of evil looking eyes" said Captain Turbot.

"I can't tell who it is" said Hovernyan as a figure in a giant yellow spacesuit holding a blaster appeared.

"That's the suit holding my mother hostage" said Albie.

"My name is Captain Thunder" said Captain Thunder.

"That's not the Captain Thunder I imagined" said Farmer Yumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Aqua.

"I'm thinking of the DC/Marvel character. I don't think this is him" said Farmer Yumi.

"This is a different Captain Thunder" said Whisper.

"We can save mum once we beat him" said Albie as Captain Thunder fired his blaster at everyone. They jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

"We're in for an uphill battle here" said Francois.

"We're at a major disadvantage" said Captain Turbot as Captain Thunder kept shooting at everyone. They all kept jumping out of the way the whole time. Soon they found a mine cart.

"We can use this to escape" said Aquamarine.

"Good idea" said Doug as everyone got in the mine cart & used it to get away. Captain Thunder followed them in his own cart.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THAT EASILY" yelled Captain Thunder as he continued shooting at everyone. They ducked down to avoid the blasts.

"He's gaining on us" said Doug.

"I'VE ALMOST GOT YOU NOW" yelled Captain Thunder.

"This doesn't look good" said Francois.

"No, it doesn't. I hope we escape from this maniac" said Captain Turbot.

"Where's a weapon we can use?" asked Sali as Albie noticed a fork in the track.

"Perhaps we can lose him on that fork" said Albie.

"Good idea" said Sali as everyone leant to the left & got the cart on the left track. Captain Thunder tried to do the same but failed & travelled down the right track.

"THIS ISN'T OVER. I'LL BE BACK" yelled Captain Thunder.

"That's a relief. Hopefully we can find Aileen once we reach the end of the track" said Farmer Yumi as the cart reached the end of the track that stopped in a cavern where Aileen was being held.

"There she is" said Albie.

"Albie help" said Aileen.

"Hold on mum we'll get you free" said Albie as Farmer Yumi used the key to free Aileen from her cage.

"Thanks for saving me" said Aileen.

"You're welcome" said Farmer Yumi.

"What happened to the guy in the yellow suit?" asked Aileen.

"He went down a different track. I don't know where it leads though" said Farmer Yumi.

"The further away we are from him the better" said Aileen.

"Where do we go now?" asked Captain Turbot as Captain Thunder crashed down from the ceiling holding 2 blasters.

"If you thought I was gone you were wrong. Time to pay the price" said Captain Thunder as he shot at everyone. They all jumped out of the way.

"Stay still so I can hit you" said Captain Thunder.

"No way" said Farmer Yumi as Captain Thunder continued shooting while everyone else kept jumping out of the way. Soon they noticed loose rocks.

"We can use these rocks to beat him" said Farmer Yumi.

"Good idea" said Aqua as everyone began throwing rocks at Captain Thunder. He tried to avoid them, but he was pelted relentlessly.

"It'll take more than rocks to take me down" said Captain Thunder.

"That's what you think" said Farmer Yumi as everyone continued stoning Captain Thunder. Captain Thunder shot some of the rocks turning them to dust but he was continuously pelted. A couple of rocks hit his energy blasters destroying them.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" yelled Captain Thunder.

"I don't think so. Eat boulder" said Francesca as a large boulder was thrown at Captain Thunder. The force of it striking him knocked him unconscious.

"That takes care of that" said Francesca as Captain Thunder reverted to USApyon.

"Where am I?" asked USApyon.

"You're in the abandoned mine tunnels in Mount Wildwood" said Whisper.

"How odd. I don't remember how I got here" said USApyon.

"You were probably inspirited" said Whisper.

"OK" said USApyon.

"Are we looking for Jibanyan next?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes. I think he's also been inspirited" said Whisper.

"Where do you think he is right now?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Normally he'd be in Uptown Springdale beating up trucks, but I sense that he's been inspirited & is in Breezy Hill Museum. Let's go" said Hovernyan as everyone headed towards the museum. Back at the Lookout everyone was touring Chase's pup house.

"You have a very organised pup house Chase" said Monty.

"I'm probably the most organised of all the pups" said Chase.

"I'm glad to see that you're taking good care of yourself" said Bif as Monty noticed lots of photos of Chase with Skye.

"These photos are nice. You 2 are cute together" said Monty.

"I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else" said Chase.

"Me either" said Skye.

"Why do I smell a bathing cap?" asked Monty.

"That's probably Skye's bathing cap. I remember seeing Chase wearing it & admiring himself in the mirror" said Rocky.

"Is that true Chase?" asked Skye.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. I couldn't help myself" said Chase.

"That's OK. I bet you looked cute in it" said Skye.

"That's a bit strange" said Bif.

"Shut up Bif. I actually liked wearing it" said Chase.

"At least now it has the scent of both our heads" said Skye.

"That's true" said Chase.

"Come here my sexy police pup" said Skye as she kissed Chase.

"You picked the right girl Chase" said Bif.

"I sure did" said Chase.

"I'm so lucky to be his wife" said Skye.

"What's your pup house like Skye?" asked Monty.

"I'll show you" said Skye as she showed everyone her pup house. It contained lots of training equipment.

"It's like a mini gym in here" said Monty.

"It's important to keep fit. I'm from a family of small but strong pups. Check out my muscles" said Skye as she flexed her muscles. Monty felt them & was impressed by Skye's strength.

"You're pretty strong Skye" said Monty.

"I sure am" said Skye.

"You remind me of myself in a way Skye. Along with Katie we're a perfect mix of girly girl & tomboy" said Kelly.

"I can agree with that" said Katie.

"You're all perfectly balanced in terms of personality" said Elias.

"You're all similar but different at the same time. Just how we like it" said Ryder.

"You 3 are cool" said Chase.

"We sure are" said Katie.

"I'm too cool for school" said Kelly.

"I'm puptastic" said Skye.

"Want to have a sparring match Skye?" asked Tracker.

"OK" said Skye as she & Tracker entered the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Skye.

"I sure am" said Tracker as the match began. Skye executed Pup Fu while Tracker executed Lucha Libre.

"Be prepared to lose" said Skye.

"Don't count on it" said Tracker.

"Go senor Tracker. Beat that senorita" said Catalina.

"You can do it Skye" said Chase as the match continued. Tracker attempted to throw off Skye by switching styles.

"It'll take more than style changes to beat me" said Skye.

"Just you wait" said Tracker as he continued changing styles. Skye began using the clone & disappearing Pup Fu moves to confuse Tracker.

"Try to beat me now" said Skye.

"Aye, aye, aye I'm feeling dizzy" said Tracker as Skye attacked with a flurry of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Tracker did his best to fight back but Skye soon gained the upper hand & defeated him.

"I flew above & beyond" said Skye.

"Well done senorita. That was fun" said Tracker.

"That was spectacular" said Ace.

"Well done you 2" said Carlos as Skye & Tracker exited the ring.

"That was amazing Skye" said Chase.

"It sure was" said Skye as she kissed Chase.

"You put up a good fight senor" said Catalina.

"I had fun doing that" said Tracker as he kissed Catalina.

"Hey Skye, what did you mean when you said you were part of a family of small but strong pups?" asked Monty.

"I have family history in martial arts. Big things come in small packages which is true for my family" said Skye.

"It sure is. You can do pretty big things for a small pup" said Chase.

"I sure can" said Skye.

"It looks like you have a Japanese feudal ninja pup as an ancestor" said Monty.

"Correct" said Skye.

"What's their name?" asked Elias.

"Tsunderach. She's cold hearted in the face of evil but enjoyed hanging out with her team called Kage Hiretsuna which is Sneaky Shadows in Japanese" said Skye.

"Where were they from?" asked Elias.

"Kyoto. They actually fought against kaiju's in the past" said Skye.

"OK" said Elias.

"Have you met them before Kiko?" asked Alex.

"No. My grandfather told me stories about their triumphs in battle" said Kiko.

"Perhaps he met them himself" said Alex.

"I don't know if he ever did. He was killed in his sleep by Futari's henchmen" said Kiko as everyone gasped.

"My condolences" said Elias.

"Why would Futari do that?" asked Alex.

"He probably had something Futari wanted" said Elias.

"Correct. My grandfather was a scientist who figured out how to bring the dead back to life" said Kiko.

"Perhaps Futari wanted to resurrect a deceased family member" said Alex.

"No, he wanted it for himself. The device in question gave him 81 lives. Even though he lost 1 last year he won't give up that easily" said Kiko.

"What a horrible thing for him to do" said Alex.

"It's his fault my grandfather is dead" said Kiko as she burst into tears. Alex gave her a hug.

"It's OK Kiko. I'm sure he watches over you wherever you go" said Alex.

"I miss him a lot. I wish I could see him again" said Kiko through her tears.

"There's a chance your grandfather might be alive. If Mr & Mrs Okuyama faked their deaths to save Farmer Yumi & the Pup Fu scroll he may have done the same. I can't confirm or deny anything though" said Elias.

"You might be right. I hope we don't encounter unruly mobs since I'm not good at dealing with them" said Kiko.

"I'll stop anyone who tries to hurt you. Toy Boy will make anyone who wishes to hurt you sorry that they ever crossed us" said Alex as he flexed his muscles causing Kiko to giggle.

"You're so cute Alex" said Kiko as Alex giggled.

"You're cute as well" said Alex.

"That's so sweet" said Alan.

"They're like 2 peas in a pod" said Amy.

"They have good chemistry. They're a lovely couple" said Mr Porter.

"Hey Mr Porter how did you meet Mrs Porter?" asked Monty.

"I met her at a dance contest. We went by ourselves & we met on the dancefloor. It's a memory I've always cherished" said Mr Porter.

"It's a shame I didn't get the chance to know her" said Alex.

"What happened to her?" asked Monty.

She was diagnosed with terminal breast cancer. At 1ST she underwent chemotherapy, but it started to take a toll on her body & soon she refused further treatment. She died a few months later. Alex would've been 2 or 3 at the time. I don't think he has many memories of her" said Mr Porter as everyone cried.

"That must've been hard coping with such a tragic loss" said Elias.

"Me & Amy were devastated when we heard the news. We were in disbelief" said Alan.

"Mum's death was really hard on me. It was hard trying to cope with it" said Amy.

"I felt lonely after she died. There aren't very many middle aged or elderly residents that live in town. The only few I can think of that aren't here right now are Ms Marjorie, Otis Goodway & the local mailman. I don't see them very often" said Mr Porter.

"They're probably scared to go about their usual business with everything going on" said Alex.

"Probably. I hope they're OK" said Elias.

"They're probably as scared as when I went to the dentist. Her drill still gives me nightmares" said Alex.

"I thought you & I got over our fear of the dentist" said Chase.

"No, we didn't. We all let our fears get the best of that day including Zuma's fear of blood" said Alex.

"I thought Zuma's fear was hooking up with a dominatrix based on what happened last year with Yin" said Elias.

"That's just a fear when it comes to dating. My worst fear is blood" said Zuma.

"Why do you fear blood?" asked Elias.

"I'm not going into detail because it's quite chilling. All I'll say is that it involves torture & bloody murder. The guy who killed my previous owners is a murderous & psychopathic sadist. He's much worse than Aaron. If you did him wrong in any way he'd put you through the worst kind of suffering imaginable. He wants me to suffer for getting him locked up. What he did haunts me in my sleep. He's the evilest human being in existence since Bin Laden & Hitler" said Zuma.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Elias.

"Yes, he is. I try to avoid talking or thinking about it because of how traumatic the experience was. This happened before you moved here. Most of you wouldn't have remembered it since you weren't living in Adventure Bay at the time. I hope he gets what he deserves" said Zuma.

"Me too. "Karma will catch up to both him & Aaron. They'll both get punished for their crimes. They're both dangerous to society. They will be given the appropriate punishment by the justice system for their sick crimes" said Elias.

"I hope they both get the death penalty. That's the only punishment they deserve" said Zuma.

"I feel the same way" said Elias.

Back in Springdale everyone arrived at Breezy Hills Museum.

"I hope Jibanyan is here somewhere" said Whisper.

"I don't think he's too far away" said Hovernyan.

"I hope the others are OK as well" said Whisper.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Hovernyan.

"I'm picking up heat signals in the basement" said Bashflack.

"That's probably where they are. Let's check" said Whisper as everyone entered the museum & looked around.

"This place is big" said Doug.

"I've never seen a building this big before. I don't think Adventure Bay Museum is as big as this" said Aquamarine.

"Speak up if you see anyone" said Whisper.

"We will" said Aquamarine.

"The others could be anywhere" said Doug.

"How come we never saw the inside of the museum?" asked Hovernyan.

"Nate almost never comes here. If he's not at school or home he's with Bear, Eddie & Katie. The Katie in question is different to the Katie from Adventure Bay. The Katie who lives here has brown hair & Nate is in love with her but hasn't confessed his feelings" said Whisper.

"He will 1 day" said Hovernyan.

"I think he was referring to Adventure Bay Museum" said Doug.

"Which museum are we talking about?" asked Aquamarine.

"The 1 in Adventure Bay" said Doug.

"Oh right. Silly me. Looks like I had a mind slip. It happens sometimes" said Aquamarine.

"You look cute when it happens" said Doug.

"You're such a tease" said Aquamarine.

"You're cute" said Doug.

"Thanks Doug" said Aquamarine.

"You're welcome" said Doug as he smiled & started daydreaming about getting married to Aquamarine.

"Are you OK Doug?" asked Aquamarine.

"What? Oh yes, I'm OK. I was just thing about how we're a perfect couple" said Doug.

"How sweet. Nobody's ever told me that before" said Aquamarine.

"It gives me great satisfaction to know that I'm the 1ST" said Doug.

"Give me a kiss" said Aquamarine.

"Gladly" said Doug as he kissed Aquamarine.

"That was magical" said Aquamarine.

"I'm so lucky. Have you had other suitors?" asked Doug.

"Not really. Some pups have been interested in me, but I didn't feel the same way. I inherited my ability to attract others from my father" said Aquamarine.

"OK. I heard that there are all kinds of lovemaking positions. Can we do some when we get back?" asked Doug.

"OK. That sounds fun" said Aquamarine.

"I imagine so" said Doug.

"You guys haven't seen Jibanyan, Nate or anyone else yet, have you?" asked Whisper.

"Not yet. We'll find them soon enough" said Hovernyan.

"I'm not too worried as long as they're OK" said Whisper as cheering could be heard.

"Where's that coming from?" asked Whisper.

"I don't know" said Hovernyan.

"I think it's coming from the basement" said Doug as everyone headed towards the basement to see what the cheering was about. Back at the Lookout everyone was touring Marshall's pup house.

"You have a lot of photos of Everest & yourself Marshall" said Monty.

"All of them are special to me" said Marshall.

"Me too. My favourite is the 1 where he's sticking his tongue out in a goofy way" said Everest.

"That's 1 of my favourites as well" said Marshall.

"You also have a lot of martial arts anime: Enter The Dragon, Yawara A Fashionable Judo Girl, Magical Witch Punie-Chan & Want To Be The Strongest In The World. You really like martial arts" said Monty.

"I am a Pup Fu master" said Marshall.

"It's odd how you got that far since the scroll was destroyed from water damage" said Monty.

"Farmer Yumi memorised the scroll & taught us that way" said Marshall.

"OK. Did that happen last year?" asked Monty.

"Yes" said Marshall.

"You should check out my pup house. I should warn you that the floor is a bit slippery" said Everest.

"I bet you "chill out" there a lot" said Elias.

"Very funny" said Everest.

"I think that was a good joke" said Luan.

"I'm not surprised Luan" said Lori as everyone entered Everest's pup house. They had trouble standing from the slippery floor.

"WOAH" cried Monty.

"Sorry about that guys" said Everest.

"It's almost impossible to stay upright" said Monty.

"Crawling is the best way to move around" said Everest as everyone got on their hands & knees. Monty noticed lots of photos of Everest with Jake & Marshall.

"You have a lovely collection of photos" said Monty.

"Other than Marshall sticking out his tongue my favourite is where Jake looks up at me while I'm on his head" said Everest.

"That photo always puts a smile on my face" said Jake.

"Me too" said Everest.

"Does it remind you of your igloo?" asked Monty.

"Kind of. It was bittersweet living in the South Pole. Penguins were the only company I had & all I usually did was rescue them when they were in trouble. I became more active & started to feel like I belonged somewhere after meeting Jake & the PAW Patrol" said Everest.

"It's kind of like when I lived in the jungle before meeting Carlos. I had more animals to interact with during that time. I felt more accepted & that I had a purpose after joining the PAW Patrol" said Tracker.

"I also relate to that. I lived in the woods by myself before meeting Elias. He was the 1ST true friend I ever had. I didn't interact with anyone else that often before that. Joining the PAW Patrol gave me a feeling of acceptance & that I had people I could consider family & friends" said Angel.

"I see you also have some ice-cold barbells Everest" said Monty.

"I use them to keep fit. I like to think I'm the strongest female PAW Patrol pup" said Everest.

"I always thought Angel was. I bet Skye & Sweetie have thought the same" said Elias.

"Let's have a tournament. Angel, myself, Skye & Sweetie will face off to determine who the strongest truly is" said Everest.

"Skye will win" said Chase.

"Dream on. Angel has it in the bag" said Elias.

"I think Everest will win" said Jake.

"Sweetie's obviously the strongest" said Mel.

"How many rounds will there be?" asked Ryder.

"4. Each of them will test our strength" said Everest.

"What challenges are being done?" asked Elias.

"Round 1 is weightlifting, round 2 is sumo wrestling, round 3 is arm/paw wrestling & round 4 is submission wrestling. At the end of round 4 Whoever has the highest score wins" said Everest.

"OK. Round 1 is a test to see who can hold the most weight correct?" asked Elias.

"Correct. I'm going 1ST" said Everest as she grabbed a barbell & put 10 pounds of weight on it before picking it up.

"Every 60 seconds 10 more pounds are added & we keep going until we drop" said Everest as she held the weight. She reached 100 pounds without showing any signs of struggling.

"Everest is really strong" said Elias.

"I didn't know she could lift that much" said Jake.

Everest began to struggle at 150 pounds, but she refused to give up. She dropped the barbell at the 200-pound mark.

"The score to beat is 200 pounds. Who's next?" asked Everest.

"Me. I can beat that easily" said Sweetie.

"Prove it" said Everest.

"Watch & learn" said Sweetie as she put the barbell down to 10 pounds.

"Prepare to be beaten" said Sweetie as she picked up the barbell.

"This is easy" said Sweetie.

"Good luck. You need to hold an additional 200 pounds to beat me" said Everest.

As the weight built up Sweetie began to struggle. Once she reached 170 pounds she was barely hanging on.

"Not so easy now is it?" asked Everest.

"I'm almost there" said Sweetie.

Before any more weight could be added to the barbell Sweetie dropped it.

"DAMN IT. I WAS SO CLOSE" cried Sweetie.

"I'm still in the lead. Who's up next?" asked Everest.

"I'll go next" said Skye as she yipped happily while the barbell was reset to 10 pounds. Skye picked it up & held it with ease. As the weight piled on she did her best to hang on.

"You can do it Skye" said Chase.

"200 is the score to beat" said Everest.

As Skye got closer to 200 pounds she began to struggle. Soon she was at 180 pounds.

"I'm almost there. I can do this" said Skye.

Just as more weight was about to be added Skye dropped the barbell.

"OK Angel you need 210 to win & 200 to tie" said Everest.

"Let's do this" said Angel as the barbell was reset to 10 pounds. Angel picked it up & held it with ease. She held strong as the weight piled on.

"You're doing well Angel" said Elias.

"You can do it Angel" said Kumite.

Soon Angel reached 190 pounds. Everyone waited in anticipation to see if she could hold any more weight.

"This'll be close" said Everest.

Angel ultimately dropped before she could match Everest's score.

"I almost had it" said Angel.

"I win this round, Angel is 2ND, Skye is 3RD & Sweetie is 4TH. Next up is sumo wrestling" said Everest.

"Is it 1 on 1 or free for all?" asked Elias.

"1 on 1" said Everest.

"Is the matchup system round robin or single elimination?" asked Elias.

"Round robin. The goal is to push your opponent out of the ring as quickly as possible" said Everest as she did a sumo stomp.

"Who's up 1ST?" asked Elias.

"I'll go up against Everest" said Sweetie.

"I should mention that the amount of time it takes to win determines your score. 10 seconds gets added if you get pushed out. Whoever beats their opponent in the shortest time wins" said Everest as she & Sweetie entered the ring. After entering their stances, the match began. Everest advanced on Sweetie as Sweetie moved backwards. As Sweetie reached the edge of the ring she stepped to the side & pushed Everest out.

"I didn't see that coming" said Everest.

"I refuse to come in last again" said Sweetie.

"Since that match lasted 5 seconds my score is 15 seconds & Sweetie's score is 5. Now it's Angel & Skye's turn" said Everest as Angel & Skye entered the ring. They both used all their strength to get the upper hand. Angel used her size to her advantage & began pushing Skye towards the edge of the ring. Skye tried to counter with her own weight to no avail & was subsequently pushed out of the ring.

"That match lasted 20 seconds so Angel's score is 20 & Skye's is 30" said Everest.

"Time for the 2ND set of matchups" said Elias as Angel & Everest began to face off. Everest initially gained the upper hand & pushed Angel towards the edge but at the last moment Angel turned the tables & pushed Everest out of the ring.

"I can't believe I won" said Angel.

"That match lasted 45 seconds meaning Angel's now on 65 & I'm on 70. Skye & Sweetie are up next" said Everest as Skye & Sweetie entered the ring. Sweetie used her body weight to overpower Skye & push her out of the ring.

"That match lasted 10 seconds putting Skye at 50 & Sweetie at 15. Time for the last set of matchups" said Everest as she & Skye faced off. It only took Everest 5 seconds to win the match.

"My overall score for the round is 75 & Skye's is 65. Now it's Angel & Sweetie's turn" said Everest as Angel & Sweetie entered the ring. Angel initially got the upper hand & pushed Sweetie towards the edge of the ring, but Sweetie turned the tables at the last moment & pushed Angel out of the ring.

"That match lasted 30 seconds putting Angel's score at 105 & Sweetie at 45. Sweetie wins, Skye is 2ND, I'm 3RD & Angel is last" said Everest.

"Now for arm/paw wrestling. Is that round robin as well?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Also, the winner is determined by the overall total score we each get. I'm currently on 275 points" said Everest.

"That puts Angel at 295, Skye at 245 & Sweetie at 215" said Elias.

"That's not fair. How am I last if I won at sumo wrestling? This tournament is fixed. Everest is rigging it in her favour" said Sweetie.

"No, you're just being a sore loser" said Everest.

"I quit. This tournament is unfair" said Sweetie.

"Don't give up Sweetie. There are still 2 more rounds. You can still win this" said Mel.

"OK fine. I still think it's unfair" said Sweetie.

"Who's the 1ST match between?" asked Elias.

"Angel & me since we're in 1ST & 2ND" said Everest as Angel & her clasped their paws together. They both used all their strength to win. Angel tried to use momentum from her whole body, but Everest did the same allowing her to beat Angel.

"Is the scoring system the same as the last round?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Everest.

"How long did that match last?" asked Elias.

"15 seconds. That's my score right now & Angel is on 25" said Everest as Skye & Sweetie faced off. Sweetie deliberately let the match go on for as long as possible before letting Skye win.

"That match lasted 60 seconds putting Skye on 60 & Sweetie on 70" said Everest as she & Skye began the 2ND set of matchups. Everest won in 10 seconds.

"I'm on 25 & Skye is on 75" said Everest As Angel & Sweetie faced off. The match lasted 90 seconds with Angel winning due to Sweetie's strategy.

"Angel is now on 115 & Sweetie's on 170. Time for the final set of matchups" said Everest as Angel & Skye faced off. Angel won in 10 seconds.

"Angel's total score is 125 & Skye's is 95" said Everest as she & Sweetie faced off. Everest won after Sweetie let the match go on for 120 seconds.

"With that I have a total of 145 & Sweetie's total is 200. Sweetie wins, I'm 2ND, Angel is 3RD & Skye is last. Angel's overall score is 420, I'm also on 420, Skye's on 340 & Sweetie's on 415" said Everest.

"Looks like I made a comeback. I still have a chance of winning" said Sweetie.

"You can do it Sweetie" said Mel.

"Time for submission wrestling. Are we using the same scoring system again?" asked Elias.

"No. If you beat your opponent you earn 100 points & if you submit to your opponent you lose 50 points" said Everest.

"OK. Is it round robin again?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Everest.

"OK let's begin the final round" said Elias as Angel & Everest got in the ring. They both tumbled around as they tried to get the upper hand. Everest attempted to use her body weight to her advantage, but Angel did the same to counter her strategy. Angel strategically let Everest wear herself down & once Everest began to tire out Angel pinned her down & restrained her legs. Everest tapped out after failing to break free.

"Angel is on 100 & I'm on -50" said Everest as Skye & Sweetie entered the ring. Sweetie easily won after using her body weight to pin & restrain Skye.

"Skye's on -50 & Sweetie is on 100. Time for the 2ND set of matchups" said Everest as Angel & Sweetie entered the ring. They both tumbled about trying to get the upper hand as everyone watched on uncertain of who would win. Sweetie proceeded to use Angel's tactic against her & subsequently Angel tapped out.

"Angel's on 50 & Sweetie's on 200" said Everest as she & Skye entered the ring. Everest won rather quickly due to size advantage.

"I'm on 150 & Skye's on -100. Time for the last set of matchups" said Everest as Angel & Skye entered the ring. Skye attempted to wear Angel down, but Angel caught on & turned the tables making Skye tap out.

"Angel's final score is 150 & Skye's is -150" said Everest as she & Sweetie entered the ring. Sweetie tried to use Angel's tactics to win but Everest caught on & countered Sweetie's every move. Everest soon overpowered Sweetie & pinned her down.

"My final score is 250 & Sweetie's is 150. I win, Angel & Sweetie are joint 2ND & Skye is last. Time to tally the overall scores & determine the winner" said Everest.

"I have the results. In 4TH place with 190 points is… Skye. In 3RD place with 565 points is… Sweetie. In 2ND place with 570 points is… Angel. Congratulations Everest you're the winner with 670 points" said Elias.

"Yay I won" said Everest.

"Good job Everest. That was fun. That makes you the strongest female PAW Patrol pup" said Angel.

"If you'd beaten Sweetie in your last match you would've won" said Everest.

"Probably" said Angel.

"I still think this tournament was unfair" said Sweetie.

"You did better than me. I was slaughtered in the last round" said Skye.

"That's true" said Sweetie.

"It doesn't really matter which of you is the strongest. That tournament was just for fun. You're all the strongest in 1 way or another & you should all be proud of what you accomplished" said Elias.

"Elias is right. You're all independent & strong in your own way. This tournament shouldn't define you" said Ryder.

"I bet I'm the strongest pup in the world" said Everest.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves" said Angel.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration" said Sweetie.

"I think Chase, Marshall & or Rubble is the strongest of all the PAW Patrol pups" said Skye.

"Those are rumours that were spread like weeds" said Everest.

"OK we get it. While that tournament proved that you were the strongest female PAW Patrol pup you're all strong in 1 way or another" said Elias.

"I agree with that" said Ryder.

"Me too" said Jake.

"I concur" said Kumite.

"You're all strong pups" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Girls rule" said Everest.

Back in Springdale everyone went into the museum basement.

"What's going on down here?" asked Aquamarine.

"We're about to find out" said Doug as everyone looked through a peephole & saw a fight happening in a makeshift arena. 1 of the fighters appeared to be Jibanyan wearing an Akuma costume. They also saw a young girl in a cage crying her eyes out.

"That's not good. It's probably why I was kidnapped. I likely would've been forced to fight" said Francesca.

"I think that girl is Cali's previous owner" said Sali.

"What did you say her name was?" asked Francesca.

"Jennilee" said Sali.

"OK. How can we save her?" asked Francesca.

"We might have to beat that Akuma wearing cat" said Sali.

"He kind of looks like Jibanyan" said Whisper.

"It probably is. Who's going up against him?" asked Hovernyan.

"I can handle him" said Sali.

"What style do you practice?" asked Francesca.

"Bo-Ju-Te" said Sali.

"OK. Good luck" said Francesca.

"Thanks" said Sali.

"Who wishes to take on the mighty Akumanyan next?" asked Akumanyan.

"I do. You'll be begging for mercy once I'm through with you" said Sali.

"Bring it on" said Akumanyan as Sali entered the arena.

"What style do you practice?" asked Sali.

"Satsui Nyah Hado. Prepare to die 1,000 times over" said Akumanyan as his eyes glowed red.

"My Bo-Ju-Te will put you to shame" said Sali as the match began. Akumanyan attacked with intense ferocity as Sali barely fended him off.

"I hope she'll be OK" said Francesca.

"As long as she frees Jibanyan we don't need to worry" said Hovernyan.

"This is insane. I can't believe my eyes" said Whisper as the fight continued. Sali executed various punches, kicks, swings & strikes but Akumanyan fought back with intense power.

"You won't win" said Akumanyan.

"That's what you think" said Sali as Akumanyan & herself laid into each other with everything they had. Akumanyan soon began overpowering Sali.

"You never stood a chance" said Akumanyan.

"You spoke too soon" said Sali as she scratched Akumanyan across the eyes. As he recoiled in pain Sali attacked with every move she knew. She continued to attack until Akumanyan fell unconscious.

"That was intense. I'm glad I pulled through" said Sali as Jennilee dried her tears & gasped for joy.

"SALI IT'S YOU" cried Jennilee.

"Hi Jennilee" said Sali.

"Where's Cali?" asked Jennilee.

"She's back in Adventure Bay. I better get you out of there" said Sali as she retrieved the key to the cage & freed Jennilee.

"How did you get here? Everyone is worried sick about you" said Sali.

"The last thing I remember is falling asleep after a party at my crib before waking up here. I want to get out of here" said Jennilee.

"It's OK. You're safe now" said Sali as Jibanyan regained consciousness having returned to normal.

"Oh man how long was I out for?" asked Jibanyan.

"I'm glad you're OK Jibanyan" said Whisper.

"Hi Whisper. Where's Nate?" asked Jibanyan.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him or the others since all this madness began" said Whisper.

"I hope they're OK" said Jibanyan.

"Me too" said Whisper as Jibanyan noticed Sali.

"Hey I know you" said Jibanyan.

"Do you?" asked Sali.

"You're the Nyanferious S.M.A.L.L. You're really popular in the Yo-Kai cat community" said Jibanyan.

"Sounds like you're a big fan" said Sali.

"I'm your #1 fan" said Jibanyan.

"Actually, I am" said Francesca.

"That's not important" said Sali.

"What do we do now?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"We should try to find McKraken" said Sali.

"Where would he be?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Probably Springdale" said Whisper.

"OK let's go" said Farmer Yumi as everyone headed towards Springdale Elementary. Back at the Lookout everyone was touring Sweetie's pup house.

"This is a really elegant pup house Sweetie" said Monty.

"I mixed the elegance with the action feel of Pup Kune Do. I like the way it looks" said Sweetie.

"It has a royal touch to it" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"It's like a mini castle" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as Monty noticed Sweetie's photo gallery.

"Those photos are nice. You have a lovely family" said Monty.

"Thanks. I'm proud of their accomplishments" said Sweetie.

"I'm glad to have you & our kids as a family" said Mel.

"Come here you" said Sweetie as she kissed Mel.

"Why did you constantly try to take over Barkingburg?" asked Monty.

"I wanted to be queen. I didn't think I'd get to that position any other way. I was jealous of the Princess' status. It made me feel inferior" said Sweetie.

"You could've told me how you felt. I could've made some type of arrangement for you to have an important role" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry for being so selfish" said Sweetie.

"That's OK. It doesn't matter anymore with Barkingburg destroyed" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"True. It would've been nice to rule over the kingdom though" said Sweetie.

"True. At least here we have lots of support from everyone. I don't know what we'd do without these guys" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You have a good point" said Sweetie as Chase noticed a shadow behind a tree that suddenly disappeared.

"That was odd. I'm probably hallucinating" said Chase.

"Is Sara really your sister Sweetie?" asked Monty.

"Kind of. Since she has some of my DNA that means she's related to me" said Sweetie.

"She was creepy. I'm glad I dumped her" said Mel.

"Me too. She's bad news" said Sweetie.

"I asked because that means she's your kids' aunt" said Monty.

"I didn't even think that much about it before" said Sweetie.

"Me either. I'm never letting Sara anywhere near our kids" said Mel.

"Welcome to the club guys" said Elias.

"What do you mean?" asked Sweetie.

"Who's Eliza's biological father?" asked Elias.

"Oh right" said Sweetie.

"Does Sara know about your kids?" asked Elias.

"No, she doesn't" said Mel.

"That's where you're wrong" said Sara as she burst out of the wardrobe.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Mel.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" yelled Sweetie.

"I used the forbidden arts of Pup Kune do & more specifically the shadow wraith ability to sneak in" said Sara.

"You're not welcome in here" said Sweetie.

"Can't I see my nephew & nieces?" asked Sara.

"No" said Mel.

"I'll take this matter into my own hands" said Sara as she grabbed Melvin, Peekaydee & Sweetie Pie & tried to take them away.

"LET THEM GO" yelled Mel.

"COME BACK WITH OUR KIDS" yelled Sweetie.

"Come & get me" said Sara as Mel & Sweetie rushed at her. She used their kids as living shields to stop them.

"Careful. They might get hurt" said Sara.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" yelled Mel.

"PUT THEM DOWN" yelled Sweetie.

"Who'll make me?" asked Sara as Melvin, Peekaydee & Sweetie Pie bit Sara causing her to scream in pain & release them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BRATS" yelled Sara.

"WE'LL SHOW YOU" yelled Peekaydee as she & her family attacked Sara. Cookiedough & his siblings also joined the assault. Sara did her best to fight back but she was quickly overpowered & taken down with a mix of Pup Fu & Pup Kune do. Apollo then used his super breath to send Sara flying away.

"Good riddance" said Mel.

"I can't believe she almost took our kids" said Sweetie.

"She wouldn't have taken us that easily" said Melvin.

"I'm glad she's gone" said Peekaydee.

"I'm glad that's over with" said Sweetie Pie.

"I'm too sure about that" said Elias.

"What do you mean?" asked Eliza.

"I think you know who could be hiding in here as well" said Elias.

"I doubt it. Even if he was I'd make him pay for his wrongdoings" said Eliza.

Back in Springdale everyone arrived at Springdale Elementary. It now looked like a prison camp.

"It looks like this place was shut down & reopened" said Whisper.

"It sure looks that way" said Hovernyan.

"I hope Nate's here" said Jibanyan.

"Me too" said Whisper as Farmer Yumi gasped.

"Get down" said Farmer Yumi as everyone hid in a bush. They saw kids in black armour holding plastic shields march by.

"They don't look friendly" said Farmer Yumi.

"I hope Nate & his friends aren't amongst them. That would be bad" said Jibanyan as Bashflack scanned the area.

"What's the plan?" asked Jennilee.

"We need to figure out what's happening" said Sali.

"They probably got brainwashed. They'll be safe once we free them" said Hovernyan.

"We need to sneak inside. How many of these guys are there?" asked Jennilee.

"There's too many to count" said Bashflack.

"How can we get inside without being seen?" asked Jennilee.

"I have an idea. It's quite risky though" said Aqua.

"What does it involve?" asked Jennilee.

"It involves the forbidden arts of Pup Kune Do" said Aqua.

"What do we have to do?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I'll use my shadow wraith ability to sneak over to the doors & blast them open with C4" said Aqua.

"OK. What do we do after that?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Find Nate & the others, retrieve the Keystone & return to Adventure Bay" said Aqua.

"OK. Good luck" said Farmer Yumi.

"Be careful" said Fang Yu.

"We'll be in trouble if anything goes wrong" said Sing Na.

"I'll be fine. I'm highly trained" said Aqua as she used her shadow wraith ability to sneak over to the doors. She then planted C4 on them before returning to the others.

"That was amazing Aqua" said Captain Turbot.

"I have more where that came from. Now we wait" said Aqua.

12 seconds later the C4 detonated & blasted the doors open.

"OK the kid guards are all unconscious. Let's move" said Aqua as everyone entered the school.

"Whisper where do we go?" asked Jibanyan.

"Let's check room 5-1. That's probably where Nate is" said Whisper.

"OK let's go" said Hovernyan as everyone headed towards room 5-1. Back at the Lookout everyone was still touring Sweetie's pup house. Monty noticed a collection of frog toys in different costume.

"You have a lot of Busby lookalikes" said Monty.

"I have every costume variation. Ever since I got the 1ST 1 I've been desperate to get them all" said Sweetie.

"There sure is a lot of variety" said Monty.

"I can't decide which 1 is my favourite" said Sweetie.

"Isn't Busby a hat worn by the royal guards at Buckingham Palace?" asked Monty.

"Yes. I like the way it sounds when you say it, so I started calling all of my toys Busby" said Sweetie.

"What are their names?" asked Monty.

"Vacation Busby, Business Busby, Casual Busby, Clown Busby, Kid Busby, Swimsuit Busby & so on. I could go on for hours" said Sweetie.

"That's a lot of diversity. Did you get your 1ST 1 as a birthday present?" asked Monty.

"Yes. It was a regular Busby toy. It was love at 1ST sight" said Sweetie.

"Are they all remote controlled?" asked Monty.

"Yes" said Sweetie.

"Prove it" said Monty.

"Gladly" said Sweetie as she grabbed the remote controllers for each Busby toy. 1 by 1 she moved them around with the controllers.

"That's awesome" said Monty.

"I love playing with them. It's 1 of my favourite hobbies" said Sweetie.

"Other than fencing & Pup Kune Do of course. Are you a master of swordplay?" asked Monty.

"Yes. Both the Princess & myself are excellent fencers." said Sweetie.

"Maybe we can show you guys sometime" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You can right now" said Monty.

"What do you say Sweetie?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Let's do it" said Sweetie as everyone entered the gym in Sweetie's pup house. The Princess & Sweetie grabbed their fencing rapiers & got into their stances.

"Are you ready Sweetie?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Absolutely" said Sweetie as the match began. They both blocked & struck each other as everyone watched on impressed at what they saw.

"They've come a long way in fencing. This is a spectacular match" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"This is the 1ST time I've seen the Princess practice any fighting styles" said Elias.

"Go Sweetie. You can do it" said Mel as the match continued. The Princess & Sweetie continued blocking & striking each other with everything they had. The Princess soon got the upper hand & used her technique to dominate Sweetie.

"Looks like I'm going to win" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"It's not over yet" said Sweetie as she countered with quick reflexes. The Princess wasn't deterred & continued bringing forward her best effort. 15 minutes later the Princess won the match.

"Well done Princess. That was brilliant" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"That's the 1ST time I've done that in a while" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You've come a long way in your training. You're the best fencer here" said Sweetie.

"I sure am" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Hey Sweetie who made your vacuum snatcher pup pack?" asked Monty.

"I did. I'm such a clever pup" said Sweetie.

"You sure are" said Mel.

"You're also quite smart" said Sweetie.

"You're sexy as well as smart" said Mel as he kissed Sweetie. Back in Springdale everyone was still looking for room 5-1.

"I hope we're close" said Jacques.

"I think we are. I have a feeling something is amiss in there though" said Nikita.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Hovernyan as a pair of red eyes from a purple mask watched them from afar.

"I feel like we're being watched again" said Whisper.

"It's probably just nerves" said Hovernyan.

"I hope Nate & the others are OK" said Whisper as everyone arrived at room 5-1.

"We're here" said Whisper as everyone entered the room.

"Nate are you in here?" asked Whisper.

"Whisper is that you?" asked Nate.

"There you are Nate. I'm glad you're OK" said Whisper.

"Get me out of here" said Nate as he was freed from the cage he was locked in.

"Finally, I'm free. You haven't seen the others, have you?" asked Nate.

"Not yet. Would they be locked up in other rooms throughout the school?" asked Whisper.

"Probably" said Nate.

"Let's go find them" said Whisper as everyone went to look for the others. Back at the Lookout everyone was touring Cali's kitten house.

"This is a nice living space. This is the most pristine of all the kitten/pup houses" said Monty.

"I've always been a bit posh & precious" said Cali as Monty noticed Cali's photo gallery.

"You have a lot of photos. I think you have the biggest photo collection so far" said Monty.

"I don't think anyone else has as many photos as I do" said Cali.

"I think you're right" said Monty as he noticed Cali's trophy collection.

"You also have a lot of trophies" said Monty.

"I sure do. They come from all kinds of MMA tournaments. My Bo-Ju-Te has defeated lots of skilled fighters" said Cali.

"I have a similar collection of Kung-Ra-Do trophies. I'm astonished at how similar our collections are" said Zoe.

"Indeed" said Cali.

"Want to have a rematch?" asked Zoe.

"OK" said Cali as she & Zoe entered the ring in the gym as everyone watched.

"Are you ready?" asked Cali.

"Always" said Zoe as the match began. They exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"You got this Zoe" said Digby.

"You can do it Cali" said Rio as the match continued. They both laid into each other with everything they had as everyone watched in amazement.

"This is a great fight" said Blythe.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see who wins" said Minka.

"I've never seen Zoe fight this well before" said Penny Ling.

"She's amazing" said Pepper.

"I'm impressed. Zoe's owning this fight" said Russell.

"Zoe has lots of power & strength" said Sunil.

"I think she might win" said Vinnie as Cali & Zoe continued sparring. The match continued for 10 minutes. Zoe soon got the upper hand & took Cali down to win the match.

"I can't believe I won. I thought I'd never pull it off" said Zoe.

"Well done Zoe. That was a great fight" said Cali.

"It sure was" said Zoe.

"That's my girl. You deserve a reward" said Digby as he kissed Zoe.

"How did you 2 meet each other?" asked Cali.

"He came by LPS while I had a beauty crisis involving a zit on my nose. I struggled to confess my feelings & I tried to get Penny Ling to do it for me. Digby spent his time working out & I think he caught on to my plan since he pretended to flirt with Penny Ling to get me to speak up for myself. It worked & we subsequently confessed our feelings for each other" said Zoe.

"It wouldn't have been that hard talking to him yourself. You got too concerned with your appearance" said Penny Ling.

"I'm self-conscious about beauty related issues" said Zoe.

"I probably wouldn't have noticed anyways. I don't care about any blemishes you have. Just be yourself" said Digby.

"He's right. You're amazing just the way you are" said Elias.

"It feels good knowing you appreciate me that way" said Zoe.

"We sure do" said Digby.

"I agree with that" said a voice.

A pair of older King Cavalier Charles Spaniel dogs appeared. The female wore a golden wedding ring on her right paw. It was Zoe's parents Aramis & Calissa.

"It's my parents" said Zoe as she gasped for joy.

"That's us" said Aramis.

"Good to see you again Zoe" said Calissa.

"Is Gail with you?" asked Zoe.

"I sure am. Nice to meet you all" said Gail as she appeared. Puppycorn fell in love with her the moment he saw her.

"Hi I'm Puppycorn" said Puppycorn.

"Nice to meet you" said Gail as everyone introduced themselves.

"How are you Zoe?" asked Aramis.

"I'm good. How have you been?" asked Zoe.

"We've been doing well" said Aramis.

"It's good to see you doing well" said Calissa.

"It sure is. How long have you been here?" asked Gail.

"I've been with these guys since the Flatblaze gang war last year. We've been with them the whole time" said Zoe.

"I see that you're madly in love with Digby & vice versa" said Aramis.

"You're a cute couple" said Calissa.

"I can't wait until you get married" said Gail.

"That hasn't crossed our mind yet" said Digby.

"We aren't in any rush to tie the knot" said Zoe.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys. Just like Zoe I also practice martial arts" said Pepper.

"What style do you practice?" asked Zoe.

"Muay Thai & TKD. I have legs & I know how to use them" said Pepper.

"Nice reference" said Luna.

"If Elias can reference songs so can I" said Pepper.

"Any of us can. It's not that hard" said Elias.

"That's true" said Pepper.

"Zoe's quite tough. Are you also tough Pepper?" asked Calissa.

"Yes. Zoe can handle anything if she can recover from being thrown around like a ragdoll by Elias" said Pepper.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aramis.

"She's talking about when Zoe & the others 1ST joined us. Kilimanjaro & Zoe showed up at Chloe's house while we waited for Riley to come & help with training. I got a bad impression from the way they entered since Zoe said they let themselves in. Cali & Zoe then had a sparring match after which they argued about their styles because of the similarities between them. Zoe then told us that she & her teammates wanted to join us after we finished training. Riley then showed up & just as she was about to start training us Cali & Rio confessed their feelings for each other & became an official couple. This triggered another argument between Cali & Zoe about their respective boyfriends. I tried to get them to focus on training & Zoe then bit me on the leg. I lashed out & threw Zoe around the gym like a ragdoll as everyone else watched in horror. After that was over I bandaged my leg & went for a walk. When I returned everyone confronted me about what I had done. I explained why I lashed out so easily & apologised to Zoe for hurting her. Zoe also apologised for biting me. Even now I still feel bad about what happened" said Elias.

Everyone who wasn't present during the events Elias described became horrified. They were all in disbelief at what they had just heard.

"I don't know what to think of that" said Kelly.

"I don't think any of us do" said Aramis.

"That's quite a story" said Calissa.

"I don't know if I believe it or not" said Gail as Elias burst into tears.

"I had no right to treat Zoe like that. I take full responsibility for what I did & said. I'm sorry for how I treated Zoe. I don't know what I was thinking & There's nothing that justifies my actions during that time. Please forgive me for acting like a jerk" said Elias through his tears.

"It's OK Elias. You've already apologised for what happened & I forgave you. I didn't help myself by biting you. Don't beat yourself up over it. I know you're a good kid. You just made a bad decision. I'm not holding that incident against you. Please don't cry. You're my friend & I don't want to see you like this" said Zoe as Elias gave her a hug.

"Bless your heart Zoe. Your family is lucky to have you" said Elias.

"I'm lucky to have you as a friend" said Zoe.

"I think I'm about to cry" said Aramis.

"My heart is melting right now" said Calissa.

"Me too. This is sweet" said Gail.

"It's kind of like the way my parents reacted to me getting married to Rio" said Cali.

"I couldn't hold back my tears" said Olivia.

"It was only a few hours ago" said William.

"It's too bad Sali missed it" said Cali.

"We can tell her about it when she gets back. She'll be thrilled at the news" said Cali.

"Me too. I know she'll be excited when we tell her" said Rio.

"I can't wait until me & Sali get married. That'll be the best day of my life" said Eco.

"I think she'd feel the same" said Cali.

"Do you have a boyfriend Evelyn?" asked Olivia.

"I don't see how she wouldn't" said William.

"Yes, I do. I met him on set during 1 of my movies" said Evelyn.

"What's his name?" asked Cali.

"Carson Tennyson. We've been madly in love since we met" said Evelyn.

"Is he working on another movie?" asked Cali as Evelyn's cell phone began to ring.

"This is Evelyn" said Evelyn as she answered the call.

"Where have you been?" asked Evelyn's manager Victor.

"I've told you 1,000,000 times I have family matters to take care of" said Evelyn.

"It's been a year Evelyn. This is ridiculous. I need you back at the studio ASAP" said Victor.

"No can do. I've got more important things to do right now. Bye" said Evelyn as she hung up.

"Was that your manager?" asked Cali.

"Yes. He keeps calling about me returning to the studio" said Evelyn.

"OK. Is Carson working on another movie?" asked Cali.

"Yes. He's a 10-time MMA champion. He can bench press up to 9000 pounds" said Evelyn.

"I didn't know that was possible. I bet he looks like a bodybuilder" said Elias.

"He sure does. I love every inch of him" said Evelyn.

"I love you the exact same way Elias" said Kelly.

"I love every inch of you too" said Elias as he kissed Kelly. Back in Springdale everyone was looking for the others.

"They have to be around here somewhere" said Jacques.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find them" said Nikita.

"I hope they're OK" said Nate.

"The sooner we find them the better" said Whisper.

"USApyon help" cried a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"That sounded like Hailey" said USApyon.

"Can you see her?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"No, I can't" said USApyon.

"She must be around here somewhere" said Farmer Yumi.

"We're coming Hailey" said USApyon as everyone looked for Hailey.

"I think she's in room 5-2" said Whisper.

"Let's check" said Nate as everyone arrived at & entered room 5-2.

"Are you in here Hailey?" asked USApyon.

"Yes. Get me out of here" said Hailey as USApyon unlocked the cage Hailey was trapped in.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I'm glad you're OK" said Hailey.

"Me too" said USApyon.

"Where should we search next?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Let's try the science lab. I think Eddie is trapped in there" said Nate.

"OK let's go" said Farmer Yumi as everyone headed towards the science lab. Back at the Lookout everyone was touring Ryder's room.

"This is a pretty nice bedroom" said Monty.

"I'm glad you like it. This is where I keep most of my personal belongings" said Ryder as Monty noticed Ryder's photo collection.

"I think you have the most photos of all the PAW Patrol members" said Monty.

"I've got enough to make an album" said Ryder.

"What are your parents like?" asked Monty.

"My parents are as skilled as me. My father is an intelligent man who helped me with the PAW Patrol's operations in its early days & my mother is a brilliant teacher who taught me to love animals the way I'd love a human. You'd love them" said Ryder.

"Did they have their own team of pups?" asked Monty.

"No. Chase's parents are their pets. They only helped me start the PAW Patrol" said Ryder as Elias noticed a photo that had been scribbled over with black marker.

"Hey Ryder, why is this photo scribbled on?" asked Elias.

"It's nothing" said Ryder.

"Are you sure? It looks like something you're trying to cover up" said Elias.

"It's not important Elias" said Ryder.

"I just don't understand why you scribbled on this photo. It seems odd" said Elias.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" yelled Ryder.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody knew what it was about the photo that made Ryder so angry.

"I think that photo includes his older brother Rylan" said Chase.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN. HIS NAME SHALL NOT BE SPOKEN IN MY PRESENCE" yelled Ryder as Katie put her hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"Ryder please calm down" said Katie as Ryder hit her in the face & stormed out of the room. Everyone stood in silent shock at what had happened.

"I can't believe that just happened" said Katie.

"I had a feeling this would happen 1 day" said Chase.

"Ryder & Rylan's relationship is bad isn't it?" asked Elias.

"Correct. Rylan is Ryder's 16-year-old brother. Rylan hated Ryder ever since he was born. Ryder's everything Rylan isn't. Rylan had poor grades in school & was always getting in trouble for various reasons. Every day Rylan physically & psychologically tortured Ryder. Their parents did everything they could to set Rylan straight, but nothing worked. Rylan's behaviour got worse as he got older. Aside from bullying others & getting into fights Rylan started abusing alcohol & drugs. He also started using weapons like clubs, guns & knives. He joined a dangerous street gang & went off the rails. Soon he was expelled from school & thrown out of home for his dangerous behaviour. He ended up running away the night he was thrown out. We haven't been in contact with him since, but we've received reports of him getting a criminal record for assault, drugs, robbery & other crimes" said Chase as everyone gasped in horror.

"He never told me anything about that before. Now I know why" said Kenneth.

"I knew that Rylan had issues, but I didn't know it was that extreme" said Selena.

"I never knew how much pain he suffered from all that" said Katie.

"I can't imagine how he's feeling right now" said Elias.

Ryder soon returned. His face was red & stained with tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that" said Ryder.

"It's OK Ryder. Chase told us everything" said Katie.

"I have to show you guys something. It's not pretty" said Ryder as he lifted up his shirt to reveal massive scars on his body. Everyone gasped in horror.

"How did that happen?" asked Elias.

"Rylan did it. He beat me up every day. He also burned me, cut me, broke my limbs & much worse. I won't go into detail, but I'll say that it was extremely torturous. I was treated like a POW. The abuse continued until he was thrown out. The bad memories made me scared to tell other people" said Ryder.

"I'll make Rylan pay if he ever dares to come near you again" said Elias.

"Me too. Nobody hurts Ryder like that & gets away with it" said Katie.

"I'll kill him. He'll be sorry for everything he did" said Selena.

"I'll show him not to mess with us" said Kenneth.

"I don't know where he is, but I never want to see him again" said Ryder.

"It's OK Ryder. He'll have us to deal with if he tries to hurt you again. Anything he tries to do to you he'll have to do to us" said Elias.

"That's right. He won't get away with his past actions" said Selena.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends" said Ryder.

"We're kind of like a family. Even if we aren't related we love you the way a family would. You're like a brother that I never had" said Elias.

"I feel the same way. I might not be able to beat Rylan alone but together we can stop him" said Ryder as he gave everyone a hug.

"That's quite a large group of friends you have Ryder" said a voice.

"Please tell me that wasn't Rylan" said Elias as a boy who resembled Ryder appeared. The only difference between them was that this kid wore a pilot's jacket.

"Ranger is that you?" asked Ryder.

"Hi Ryder" asked Ranger.

"Are you 2 related?" asked Elias.

"Ranger's my twin brother & a hotshot flyboy" said Ryder.

"Oh OK" said Elias.

"Nice to meet you all" said Ranger as everyone introduced themselves.

"Did you hear anything we were saying?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I hate Rylan for the way he treated us in the past" said Ranger.

"Do you live with your parents?" asked Elias.

Before Ranger could answer he noticed Ace & immediately fell in love with her.

"Who's that sexy chick Ryder?" asked Ranger.

"That's Ace" said Ryder as Ranger went over to Ace.

"Hi there, cutie. I'm Ranger" said Ranger.

"I'm Ace" said Ace.

"You're really pretty" said Ranger.

"Really?" asked Ace.

"Yes" said Ranger as Ace blushed & giggled.

"Just like you I'm also a pilot" said Ranger.

"Cool" said Ace.

"Do you practice martial arts as well?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I'm a black belt in military MMA & TKD" said Ranger as he performed a few kicks.

"In addition to my abilities in martial arts I used to be in the US Army. I have 81,213 confirmed kills. Most of them were from snapping necks, headshots, stab wounds, using household objects as weapons & bombing them" said Ranger.

"That's amazing" said Elias.

"It sure is. Me & my brother practice Lucha Libre" said Ace.

"Sweet. I like girls who are strong & can kick ass. I'm glad that you're that type of girl" said Ranger.

"Oh you" said Ace.

"Did your parents teach you martial arts?" asked Monty.

"No. We were trained by a local coach named Kent. His sister practiced other martial arts. Kenneth helped Kent train Ryder" said Ranger.

"OK. Except for Clyde, Elias, Eliza, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne all the other kids your age learned from their families. Clyde's parents don't practice martial arts, Elias learned from numerous different people, I think Eliza learnt martial arts by herself, Lincoln's expertise comes from Lynn & I think Ronnie Anne learned by herself. Did Kenneth also learn from Kent?" asked Monty.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm not in the army anymore. After the President was killed all the secret services around the world found it impossible to restore law & order" said Ranger.

"Psychowig did that. He's the 1 causing all this trouble for us. We've been blamed for everything that's gone wrong & now we're hated by the rest of the world. Luckily we wiped ourselves off the map" said Elias.

"It's actually the Sinister Sinful Syndicate that's responsible for everything that's been happening. Anyways how did you wipe yourselves off the map?" asked Ranger.

"You'll have to ask Ryder. That's not my expertise" said Elias.

"Can you explain how you did it Ryder?" asked Ranger.

"Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger & myself got together & went through every book & computer to make Adventure Bay invisible to the rest of the world. It was an exhausting process" said Ryder.

"It took us a whole day to finish. I felt so exhausted afterwards" said Mayor Goodway.

"We were all exhausted once we finished wiping ourselves off the map" said Mayor Humdinger.

"It was worth it. You did a good job of keeping us safe" said Elias.

"We sure did" said Ryder.

"Believe it or not I witnessed the President's assassination during his speech" said Ranger.

"That must've been terrifying" said Elias.

"It was. I was frozen in horror & in total disbelief at what had happened" said Ranger.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" asked Ryder.

"No. I was only shaken up" said Ranger.

"Was anyone else killed?" asked Elias.

"The rest of my squadron were killed by the monsters that appeared as they tried to get the crowd under control" said Ranger.

"Yikes. I doubt it ended well for them" said Elias.

"It didn't. Panic set in quite quickly. It was crazy" said Ranger.

"How did you get away?" asked Ryder.

"I escaped in my jet" said Ranger as he brought everyone outside & showed them his fighter jet.

"That's a nice plane. Did you name it?" asked Ace.

"Yes. His name is Wolfman Jester" said Ranger.

"Awesome. My plane's called Amelia. I think it's obvious who I named it after" said Ace.

"I sure do. It's strange how her disappearance remains unsolved. Despite all the theories about happened her true fate remains unknown" said Ranger.

"You can't deny that she was a brilliant pilot" said Ace.

"So are you hot stuff" said Ranger.

"Come here you" said Ace as she kissed Ranger.

"That felt good" said Ace.

"If we were older we'd be able to join the mile-high club" said Ranger.

"That'd be awesome" said Ace.

"You know it" said Ranger.

"I challenge you 2 to a race to see which of us is the best pilot" said Skye.

"You're on Skye" said Ace.

"I'll cream you both" said Ranger as Ace, himself & Skye got in their aircraft.

"Whoever completes 3 laps around Adventure Bay the fastest wins. Ready, set, GO" said Ryder as Ace, Ranger & Skye took off Ace & Ranger pulled ahead with Skye close behind.

"I'm going to win" said Ace.

"In your dreams" said Ranger.

"I can beat both of you" said Skye as the race continued. Everyone watched in amazement from the ground.

"I hope Skye wins" said Chase.

"Ace will win" said Danny.

"No Ranger will" said Ryder as Ace, Ranger & Skye continued to race. Skye used her boosters to gain speed as Ace did the same. Ranger waited for the right time to use his.

"I have this in the bag" said Ace.

"Just you wait" said Ranger.

"You're about to lose to a pup" said Skye as they continued racing. Everyone continued watching from below.

"They're brilliant. I can't wait to see who wins" said Elias.

"This is so exciting & exhilarating" said Eliza as the final stretch began. Ace was in the lead, Skye was in 2ND & Ranger was in 3RD.

"Time to use my boosters" said Ranger as he activated his boosters. He overtook both Ace & Skye & ended up winning the race.

"I knew Ranger would win" said Ryder as Ace, Ranger & Skye landed at the Lookout.

"Well done Ranger. That was brilliant" said Ace.

"You did good as well" said Ranger.

"We all did" said Skye.

"Our parents would be proud of you Ranger" said Ryder.

"They probably saw the race" said Ranger.

"Maybe" said Ryder.

"We sure did" said a voice.

Ranger & Ryder's parents Renee & Ronald appeared which caused Ranger & Ryder's faces to light up.

"MOM, DAD" cried Ranger & Ryder as they went over to their parents & gave them a hug.

"Good to see you 2" said Renee.

"How are you?" asked Ronald.

"We're good" said Ranger.

"These are all our friends" said Ryder as everyone introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Ryder's girlfriend Katie" said Katie.

"Nice to meet you too" said Renee.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend champ" said Ronald.

"I sure do" said Ryder.

"I'm Ranger's girlfriend Ace" said Ace.

"Our precious little sweeties have grown up" said Renee.

"They sure have" said Ronald.

"Don't embarrass us. We're not little kids" said Ryder.

"We're big boys" said Ranger.

"That's cute. The precious sweeties are having a family moment" said Elias.

"Don't push it Elias" said Ryder.

"I'm just teasing you dude. You're still my homeboy. I'm Ryder's best friend Elias" said Elias.

"Ryder's told us a lot about you" said Renee.

"He always talks about how nice & sweet you are" said Ronald.

"I'm glad to hear that. These are my parents Ella & Ethan & my half sister Eliza" said Elias.

"Hello" said Ella.

"Nice to meet you" said Ethan.

"It's an honour" said Eliza as Elias & Ryder's families shook hands.

"I can't believe we finally get to meet you. Ryder's the most awesome & coolest kid I know" said Elias.

"He is quite gifted" said Renee.

"So is Ranger" said Ronald.

"You got that right" said Ranger.

"By the way Chase your parents are with us" said Renee as 2 adult German Shepherds named Carol & Sarge appeared.

"Good to see you 2 again" said Bif.

"You both look well" said Carol.

"Hi boys" said Sarge.

"Hi mum, hi dad" said Chase as Bif & himself gave their parents a hug.

"This is my wife Skye" said Chase.

"Nice to meet you" said Skye.

"You're beautiful" said Carol.

"You sure are" said Sarge.

"Thanks" said Skye.

"Other than Rylan do you have any other family?" asked Elias.

"You should meet our kids" said Chase.

"I didn't know you had kids. Where have they been?" asked Elias.

"They've been playing elsewhere. Kids come meet your grandparents" said Chase as 4 pups appeared. 1 resembled Chase, 1 resembled Skye & the other 2 had resemblances to both their parents.

"They're so precious" said Carol.

"What are their names?" asked Sarge.

"Birdie, Magnum, Pilot & Sheriff" said Chase.

"Hi" said Birdie.

"Nice to meet you" said Magnum.

"I'm so excited right now" said Pilot.

"Yay we finally get to meet grandma & grandpa" said Sheriff.

"They're sweet" said Carol.

"Well done raising a family Chase" said Sarge.

"It's been a dream of mine for ages" said Chase.

"I'm glad it came true" said Skye as she kissed Chase.

"What are they like?" asked Monty.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"Personality wise" said Monty.

"Birdie loves flying as much as Skye, Magnum's a skilled marksman, Pilot loves anything related to aerodynamics & aircraft & Sheriff loves to dress up & roleplay as a police officer" said Chase.

"Sweet" said Monty.

"Hey dad how did grandma & grandpa meet?" asked Birdie.

"Carol was adopted from the animal shelter by Renee & Ronald. She & Sarge fell in love at 1ST sight. Everyone except Rylan was happy to have her. Rylan didn't give a damn whatsoever" said Chase.

"I'll put a bullet in Rylan's head if I see him" said Magnum.

"I think we all want to inflict pain on Rylan. He had no right to hurt my brother from another mother the way he did. He'll be in a coma once we're through with him" said Elias.

"All that matters to me is that he doesn't hurt you guys. By the way Elias it flatters me to know that you consider me like a brother" said Ryder.

"We're as close as brothers should be. I'm more of a brother to you than Rylan ever was. I'd rather be your brother over Rylan any day" said Elias.

"Thanks. That means a lot. You're such a good friend" said Ryder.

"Anything for you buddy" said Elias.

"Bless your heart Elias. You're really sweet" said Renee.

"Your kindness makes my heart melt" said Ronald.

"Ryder's been there to help me through my darkest days. Now I must be there to help him through his. We're all here for each other. If Rylan wants to hurt Ryder he'll have to go through all of us as well" said Elias.

"We're standing firmly behind you" said Katie.

"If Rylan shows up he'll be sorry" said Ace.

"Nobody hurts my cousin & gets away with it" said Selena.

"Neither myself nor anyone else will go easy on him if he shows his face" said Kenneth.

"That sadistic lunatic will be a broken mess once we're finished with him" said Kelly.

"He won't get any mercy" said Carlos.

"No, he won't. We'll show him not to mess with us" said Danny.

"Thanks everyone. You're all lovely" said Renee.

"Not even Renee & myself are safe from Rylan. For a long time, he's struck fear into our hearts" said Ronald.

"I refuse to fear him anymore" said Ranger.

"Me either. If we all stand strong he can't break us down" said Ryder.

Back in Springdale everyone was searching for Eddie in the science lab.

"Eddie must be here somewhere" said Nate.

"I'm sure he is" said Hailey.

"Bear & Katie are probably elsewhere" said Whisper.

"More than likely" said Hovernyan.

"Are you in here Eddie?" asked Nate.

"NATE HELP ME" cried Eddie as everyone saw him as a fly/human hybrid tangled in a spiderweb.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" cried Nate.

"I don't know. Some creepy looking Yo-Kai with black watches somehow transformed me into a fly/human hybrid" said Eddie.

"Are they hiding in here somewhere?" asked Nate as 2 Yo-Kai that resembled Jibanyan & Komasan appeared. They appeared more grotesque & were accompanied by a living black watch.

"It's like looking in a mirror except they look a bit different" said Jibanyan as Black Jibanyan grinned before using the watch to summon Spider King.

"That's Apollo's archenemy" said Farmer Yumi.

"I didn't know he could be summoned that way" said Aqua.

"Time to eat" said Spider King as he laughed maniacally.

"HELP. DON'T LET HIM EAT ME" cried Eddie as everyone rushed forward. Aquamarine, Doug, Francesca, Jacques Nikita & Sali bit & scratched Spider King's legs, The Okuyama family attacked with Pup Fu & Jibanyan attacked with Paws Of Fury. Spider King became angered at the attack.

"Stupid pests. I'll teach you" said Spider King as he began launching everyone onto his web 1 by 1. Soon only Jennilee & the Turbot cousins were left.

"What do we do?" asked Jennilee.

"I don't know" said Francois.

"If we don't do something we'll all be eaten" said Captain Turbot as Jennilee noticed beakers & containers full of chemicals. She grabbed them & threw them at Spider King which burned him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU STUPID BRAT" yelled Spider King.

"Bad spider. Time to exterminate you" said Jennilee as she & the Turbot cousins continued throwing chemicals on Spider King. Soon Spider King was weakened to the point he couldn't move.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled Spider King.

"I don't think so" said Jennilee as she & the Turbot cousins beat Spider King unconscious. They then freed everyone trapped on the web.

"That was amazing Horatio" said Aqua.

"You think so?" asked Captain Turbot.

"I know so. You owned him" said Aqua.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Captain Turbot as Aqua gave him a kiss.

"We'll have more fun together once we get back to Adventure Bay" said Aqua.

"I can't wait" said Captain Turbot.

"How do we turn Eddie back to normal?" asked Nate.

"There must be something we can do" said Captain Turbot.

"I don't care what you do as long as it returns me to normal" said Eddie.

"We need Lisa. Her science know how should help us" said Captain Turbot.

"The only problem is that she's not here" said Francois.

"I'll give Ryder a call" said Captain Turbot as he called Ryder.

"Hi Captain Turbot. What's up?" asked Ryder.

"1 of Nate's friends has become a human/insect hybrid. We need Lisa to help him return to normal" said Captain Turbot.

"I'm on my way" said Lisa as she used the Reality Shifter to enter Springdale. Soon she met up with the others at the science lab.

"Hi Lisa. How can we get Eddie back to normal?" asked Captain Turbot.

"I'll need to make a potion. It won't take long" said Lisa as she collected various chemicals to make her potion. After it was done she gave it to Eddie.

"Once you drink this you'll return to normal" said Lisa as Eddie drank the potion. Moments later he returned to normal.

"That's better. Now to finish these guys off" said Eddie as he blinded Black Jibanyan & Black Komasan by throwing chemicals in their eyes.

"I CAN'T SEE" yelled Black Jibanyan.

"I'M BLIND" yelled Black Komasan as Eddie beat the black Yo-Kai unconscious.

"Thanks Lisa" said Eddie.

"You're welcome" said Lisa.

"Let's go find the others" said Nate as everyone continued looking through the school for the other captives.

"Why is this place now a prison?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast. Nobody knew what was happening" said Eddie.

"Psychowig & his allies are the likely culprits. They've been responsible for all the problems the world is facing" said Hovernyan.

"Yikes. That's not good" said Eddie.

"No, it isn't. Anyways where should we look next?" asked Nate.

"Let's try the gym. I have a feeling we'll find Bear in there" said Hailey.

"OK let's go" said Nate as everyone headed towards the gym. Once they arrived they began looking around for Bear.

"Bear are you in here?" asked Nate as a giant buff version of Tattletell burst into the gym through the roof.

"Tell, tell" said Tattleterror.

"How did Tattletell get so big?" asked Nate.

"I don't know" said Whisper.

"Tell, tell (You shall not pass)" said Tattleterror.

"She won't let us past" said Hovernyan.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BEAR?" yelled Nate as Tattleterror threw down a cage which Bear was locked in.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" yelled Bear.

"Don't worry we will" said Nate.

"Tell, tell (Time to die)" said Tattleterror.

"How do we deal with Tattletell when she's like this?" asked Nate.

"I don't care what you do as long as you free me from this cage" said Bear.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Eddie.

"Let's knock some sense into her" said Hovernyan.

"That'll be quite an uphill battle" said Nate.

"If we all work together we can take her down" said Farmer Yumi as everyone charged at Tattleterror. Despite attacking with everything they had Tattleterror swiped them away.

"Tell, tell (Stupid weaklings. You're no match for me)" said Tattleterror.

"We'll need to use advanced Pup Fu to beat her" said Fang Yu.

"Good thinking. That'll stop her" said Sing Na as the Okuyama family executed every advanced Pup Fu move they knew. Despite this Tattleterror stood strong.

"Tell, tell (Give up. You'll never win)" said Tattleterror.

"It didn't work" said Aqua.

"There must be something we can do" said Farmer Yumi as Hailey noticed that the storage room was open. She ran over to it & retrieved as much sporting equipment as she could.

"Maybe this stuff will help" said Hailey.

"Let's try it" said Nate as everyone began attacking Tattleterror with the sporting equipment. Tattleterror still wouldn't fall.

"Tell, tell (Nothing you do will stop me)" said Tattleterror.

"I have an idea. Let's tie all the skipping ropes together to make 1 giant rope" said Nate as everyone tied the skipping ropes together.

"Now we take Tattleterror down" said Nate as everyone wrapped the giant skipping rope around Tattleterror. Tattleterror tried to break free but failed. After restraining her arms & legs everyone began choking Tattleterror with the giant rope. Tattleterror gasped for air as she struggled to break free. Soon she fell unconscious. Bear was then freed from the cage he was locked in.

"Thanks guys" said Bear.

"You're welcome" said Nate as Tattletell returned to normal.

"Are you OK Tattletell?" asked Nate.

"Tell, tell (I think so)" said Tattletell.

"It looks like she's OK" said Hovernyan.

"That's good" said Nate.

"HELP ME NATE" cried a voice.

"Was that Katie?" asked Nate.

"I think it was" said Eddie.

"KATIE WHERE ARE YOU?" cried Nate.

"I'm picking up heat signals on the school roof" said Bashflack.

"Let's go" said Nate as everyone headed up to the roof. They found Katie tied to a chair struggling to break free.

"Hold on Katie I'll get you free" said Nate as he untied Katie from the chair.

"Thanks Nate" said Katie.

"You're welcome" said Nate as a giant robotic dinosaur holding a burger appeared & roared in anger.

"That looks like Earl" said Farmer Yumi.

"Who's Earl?" asked Hovernyan.

"He's a robot dinosaur that ran around Adventure Bay. He's the mascot for Mr & Mrs Wingnut's burger stand" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK" said Hovernyan.

"That devious dinosaur caused quite a ruckus" said Captain Turbot.

"There's a chance Mr & Mrs Wingnut are around here as well" said Farmer Yumi.

"Maybe" said Captain Turbot.

"Negative. They're extinct" said Earl.

"What does that mean?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"They were exterminated" said Earl as his eyes glowed red.

"I don't believe you. You're trying to mess with our heads" said Farmer Yumi.

"Negative" said Earl as he threw the decayed corpses of Mr & Mrs Wingnut at everyone. This caused them to gasp in horror.

"Sacre bleu. I don't know what to think of this" said Francois.

"This is absolutely abhorrent" said Captain Turbot.

"What happened to them?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I chewed off their skin & froze them in ice before melting them with my fiery breath" said Earl as everyone began feeling queasy.

"I don't feel too good" said Jennilee.

"Me either. I think we all feel sick" said Aqua as everyone began gagging. They proceeded to vomit off the roof to the ground.

"There's something wrong with him" said Francois.

"I'll say" said Captain Turbot.

"I'll handle this. PAWS OF FURY" yelled Jibanyan as he attacked Earl. Earl knocked Jibanyan away.

"It'll take more than that to beat me" said Earl.

"We know the highest levels of martial arts" said Aqua.

"That's not going to help" said Earl.

"Time to prove you wrong" said Farmer Yumi as she & her family attacked Earl with Pup Fu & Pup Kune Do. It had little effect.

"You'll never win that way" said Earl.

"Say hello to my chemical concoction" said Lisa as she threw liquid chemicals on Earl. Earl began to short circuit.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU FOOLISH GIRL" yelled Earl.

"You lose Earl" said Lisa as Earl continued moving around erratically. 30 seconds later he shut down.

"Chemical warfare has defeated the dino" said Lisa.

"Once we get back to Adventure Bay we'll lay the Wingnuts to rest" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui that's what I was thinking" said Francois.

"Where's McKraken?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I don't know" said Aqua as McKraken suddenly appeared with a massive grin.

"That answers your question" said Jennilee as McKraken laughed maniacally.

"We'd make lots of squid jerky from him" said Captain Turbot.

"That'd be a massive haul" said Francois.

"I don't know how you can stomach such gross food" said Nikita.

"It's my favourite food. Prepare to be served McKraken" said Captain Turbot.

"I'll come back stronger even if you beat me" said McKraken as he growled angrily.

"Bring it on" said Captain Turbot as McKraken began squirting ink at everyone & swatted at them with his tentacles. Everyone was knocked around & covered in ink as they tried to avoid being hit.

"This is gross" said Aquamarine.

"We need a bath" said Doug.

"This stuff is hideous" said Francesca.

"We'll get him eventually" said Sali as McKraken continued to attack.

"How do we beat him?" asked Bear.

"I don't know" said Eddie.

"Perhaps we can slice him with knives & other sharp tools" said Hailey.

"There's plenty of sharp objects in the kitchen" said Katie.

"Let's gut a squid" said Nate as everyone went to grab as many knives & sharp objects as possible before returning to the roof.

"Those tools won't be strong enough to take me down" said McKraken.

"That's what you think" said Captain Turbot as everyone hacked & slashed McKraken with the sharp tools. McKraken tried to fight back but he was slowly weakened from the incisions being inflicted on him.

"I WON'T LOSE" yelled McKraken.

"Think again overgrown calamari" said Francois as he & Captain Turbot stabbed McKraken in the eyes causing him to scream in pain.

"MY EYES. I CAN'T SEE" cried McKraken as everyone continued to attack. 10 minutes later McKraken was defeated.

"Good riddance" said Francois.

"That's the biggest sea creature I've ever faced" said Captain Turbot.

"Unless there's anyone else we must save we just have to find the Keystone & return to Adventure Bay" said Whisper as Captain Turbot picked up a Keystone with blue, red & yellow dots on it.

"Here it is" said Captain Turbot.

"Perfect. Is there anyone else we need to look for?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Just my parents. We need to go to my house so that I can retrieve my medallium containing all my Yo-Kai medals" said Nate.

"Let's go. We better take Earl & the Wingnuts with us to lay them to rest once we get back home" said Farmer Yumi.

"Perhaps we can try & fix Earl as well" said Aqua as everyone grabbed Earl & the remains of the Wingnuts before heading to Nate's house. It didn't take long for them to arrive.

"Mum, Dad are you in here?" asked Nate.

"Hi Nate" said Lily.

"That's a lot of friends you have there" said Aaron.

"Most of them are from out of town. They've all been dealing with what's been going on" said Nate.

"Where are you all from?" asked Aaron.

"Most of us are from Adventure Bay" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK" said Lily.

"I'll be right back" said Nate as he went to his room & retrieved his medallium before returning to the others.

"OK let's get back to Adventure Bay" said Nate.

"We better go with you" said Aaron.

"Good idea" said Lily as everyone began heading back to Adventure Bay.

"Hey Nate, what's in that medallium?" asked Lily.

"Yo-Kai medals. I use them to summon Yo-Kai for assistance when necessary" said Nate.

"OK" said Lily.

"How come you never mentioned it before?" asked Aaron.

"I thought only Hailey & me could see Yo-Kai. Looks like I was wrong" said Nate.

"The Hinako family have known Madame Mask since the early to mid-1990's" said Hovernyan.

"I never knew that" said Nate.

"It's because of other events Psychowig & his allies are responsible for" said Hovernyan.

"That's fascinating. Until meeting Nate I though I was the only human in existence who could see Yo-Kai" said Hailey.

"I used to think the same thing" said Nate.

"That explains certain past events" said Bear.

"I think you're right" said Eddie.

"It does make sense" said Katie.

"Says the girl who thinks that the boy who loves her is average" said Whisper as awkward silence filled the air.

"That's just how I see Nate. Also, is it true that you love me Nate?" asked Katie.

"Yes. Ever since I 1ST met you I've wanted to tell you how I feel. I held back because I doubted that you reciprocated my feelings" said Nate.

"I feel the same. I never knew you felt that way. Now I do. I love you Nate" said Katie.

"I love you too Katie" said Nate as he kissed Katie.

"Finally, they hooked up" said Bear.

"I've been wondering when it'd finally happen" said Eddie.

"I just know that us 3 will found our perfect matches soon enough" said Hailey as a rift appeared.

"Here's our way back. Let's go" said Whisper as everyone used the rift to return to Adventure Bay. Back at the Lookout Rubble was trying to grasp the basic concept of law.

"Hey Ryder, what's a lawyer?" asked Rubble.

"A lawyer represents people in court & has to prove a person's guilt or innocence using evidence & testimony. Why do you ask?" asked Ryder.

"Because someone is making phony apps of us" said Rubble.

"Do you wish to take legal action?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. It'll help avoid counterfeit versions of ourselves" said Rubble.

"You're only referring to the PAW Patrol pups correct?" asked Ryder.

"Yes" said Rubble.

"I should probably mention that the defence lawyer would claim the right to fair use as reasoning for these apps" said Ryder.

"It shouldn't be allowed if they don't have our permission" said Rubble.

"Ryder's right. In cases like this that's a very common argument. On YouTube there are lots of videos where users use full length or snippet pieces of other users' videos in their own content. Some people think that's copyright infringement while others think it's the right to fair use & that they're making new content from pre-existing content. Stuff like this can be tricky in law" said Elias.

"I don't want people ripping us off" said Rubble.

"Me either. Unfortunately taking legal action in cases like this isn't easy" said Ryder.

"I bet we'd pull through" said Rubble.

"Maybe. It depends on how well we're represented" said Ryder as everyone who went to Springdale returned. Cali immediately noticed Jennilee.

"Jennilee is that you?" asked Cali.

"CALI" cried Jennilee as Cali jumped into Jennilee's arms.

"How are you?" asked Cali.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Jennilee.

"I'm good too. I just got married" said Cali.

"Who's your husband?" asked Jennilee.

"Rio" said Cali.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rio" said Rio.

"I'm Jennilee" said Jennilee.

"Congratulations on getting married Cali" said Sali.

"Cookiedough & Peekaydee also tied the knot" said Cali.

"Sweet" said Sali as Albie went over to Marshall.

"Give it back" said Albie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marshall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I want my toy back" said Albie.

"It's mine now" said Marshall.

"Marshall you're giving it back" said Ryder.

"NO, IT'S MINE" yelled Marshall as Everest dragged Marshall into his pup house & held her claws to his neck.

"Give Albie his toy back or else we're getting divorced" said Everest.

"You're bluffing" said Marshall.

"No, I'm not. The paperwork's right here" said Everest as she held up the paperwork.

"You're not fooling me" said Marshall.

"You have until the count of 10 before I make the divorce official" said Everest as she started to count to 10. Marshall slowly realised that Everest was being serious. He found the toy & returned to Albie.

"Here's your toy" said Marshall.

"Thanks" said Albie as Marshall gave Albie a hug & burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for stealing your toy. I liked it so much that I wanted it for myself. Please forgive me" said Marshall.

"It's OK. I can make 1 for you if you want" said Albie.

"Yes please" said Marshall as Albie went to make a toy for Marshall.

"Thanks for returning Albie's toy" said Aileen.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for stealing it" said Marshall.

"It's OK" said Aileen.

"Psychowig altered that event to cause trouble" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm not surprised. I don't think it should come as a surprise to anyone by now" said Elias as Albie returned with a new toy for Marshall.

"Here you go" said Albie.

"Thanks Albie" said Marshall.

"You're welcome" said Albie.

"Now you have your own toy to play with" said Marshall.

"I'm sorry I made you do what you did" said Everest.

"It's OK. Come here" said Everest as she kissed Marshall.

"We have horrible news. Earl the robot dinosaur killed Mr & Mrs Wingnut. This is all that's left of them" said Farmer Yumi as everyone gasped in horror at the sight of Mr & Mrs Wingnut's remains.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Elias as he ran outside & threw up. He then returned inside.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. That's not the 1ST time I've seen human remains. The day I escaped from Aaron me & the Woodland Grove police found the bodies of the 12 kids he murdered. My reaction was the same" said Elias.

"It'll be OK" said Kelly.

"How are we laying the Wingnut's to rest?" asked Elias.

"There's a cemetery on the outskirts of Adventure Bay that commemorates our ancestors" said Farmer Al.

"I've always wanted to help with a real funeral. Haiku & myself are part of the mortician's club" said Lucy.

"I love funerals. They're so dark & gloomy. It's my favourite place" said Haiku.

"Let's do this" said Elias as everyone went to the cemetery. Mr & Mrs Wingnut's remains were placed in a coffin. Haiku & Lucy waited to lower the coffin as Mayor Goodway addressed the crowd.

"We're gathered here to remember Mr & Mrs Wingnut. They were taken away too soon by their own mascot. They owned a wonderful burger stand that everyone in town loved. Now I'll give you a chance to share your memories of them with everyone" said Mayor Goodway.

1 by 1 everyone took their turns talking about the best memories they had of Mr & Mrs Wingnut. After everyone was finished Mayor Goodway addressed the crowd.

"Time to lay Mr & Mrs Wingnut to rest. Haiku & Lucy please do the honours" said Mayor Goodway as Haiku & Lucy lowered the coffin into the hole that had been dug for it. The coffin was then buried as everyone cried. After the burial was complete everyone returned to the Lookout.

"I always wanted to do that" said Haiku.

"Me too. I'm glad we got to do the real thing even if it was unexpected" said Lucy.

"I can't believe they're dead. That proves how quickly things can change. You never know when it could all be taken away. Even if I didn't know them that well they weren't nobodies to me" said Elias as he dropped to his knees & cried.

"I hope nobody else dies unexpectedly. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I've been through too much to lose any of you. I don't want to experience another sudden & unexpected loss again" said Elias.

"That won't happen. We won't let it happen" said Ryder.

"It'll be OK Elias. You have all of us to turn to when you need it" said Kelly.

"If you need to get something off your chest let us know" said Ella.

"You don't have to go through this alone. We're all devastated at the loss of Mr & Mrs Wingnut. We'll get through this together" said Ethan.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're my half-brother & I love you. I'll always be there for you no matter what" said Eliza.

"Me too. All of us will" said Angel.

"That's all I ask for. Bless you all" said Elias as he gave his family, Kelly & Ryder a hug.

"It's been a crazy day. I don't know how it could possibly get crazier" said Elias.

"I think you might've jinxed yourself" said Ryder.

"Maybe. We've been through a lot today" said Elias.

"We sure have" said Ryder.

"Hey Aqua can we go for our swim in bed now? I've never had sex before. Can you walk me through the basics?" asked Captain Turbot.

"Sure thing. Come with me" said Aqua as she & Captain Turbot went into the guest bedroom. Aqua proceeded to strip naked.

"You look good naked" said Captain Turbot.

"I bet you do too" said Aqua as Captain Turbot stripped naked. Aqua took note of his slim build.

"You're not the best-looking guy but you have a good body" said Aqua.

"Thanks. What do we do 1ST?" asked Captain Turbot.

"I'll show you" said Aqua as she & Captain Turbot got under the covers & started kissing. Aqua whispered the basics of sex to Captain Turbot as this happened.

"Are you ready?" asked Aqua.

"Yes" said Captain Turbot as he began making love with Aqua. They both got a rush of excitement.

"THAT'S IT HORATIO. YOU'RE DOING IT. I LOVE IT" cried Aqua.

"ME TOO. THIS IS HEAVEN. I LOVE YOU AQUA" cried Captain Turbot as he thrust into Aqua. 10 minutes later they finished & got dressed.

"That was fun. I hope you enjoyed it" said Aqua.

"I sure did" said Captain Turbot as Aqua & himself returned to the others.

"We're back from our swim" said Aqua.

"That was quite a rush. I had fun" said Captain Turbot.

"A new couple has been formed" said Farmer Yumi.

"I wish I could be as lucky as you Horatio" said Francois.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a lesson in sex education if you know what I mean Francois" said Miss Spearwood.

"I could teach you some French while we're at it" said Francois.

"I'd like that" said Miss Spearwood.

"I know you would" said Francois.

"I'm not trying to sound rude but make love to each other already" said Jacques.

"Parlez vous Francais? Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise" said Miss Spearwood.

"Miss Spearwood, you're such a naughty teacher" said Francois.

"I learnt that from a song. Come with me if you want to learn about my body" said Miss Spearwood as Francois & her went into the guest room. They proceeded to strip naked before making love.

"OUI THIS FEELS FANTASTIC. I NEVER WANT TO STOP" cried Francois as he thrust into Miss Spearwood.

"GIVE IT TO ME FRANCOIS. GIVE ME ALL YOUR FRENCH LOVE" cried Miss Spearwood.

After 15 minutes of lovemaking Francois & Miss Spearwood returned to the others.

"I was taught a lesson I'll never forget" said Francois.

"I'm always happy to teach you more" said Miss Spearwood.

"That'd be nice" said Francois.

"I know" said Miss Spearwood.

"Hey Cali, how do you know Jennilee?" asked Katie.

"She's my previous owner" said Cali.

"What up girl?" asked Jennilee.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie" said Katie.

"You're Cali's current owner correct?" asked Jennilee.

"Correct" said Katie.

"I'm glad to see that she's been doing well" said Jennilee.

"I own a pet parlour. Animals are my passion" said Katie.

"Nice" said Jennilee.

"Jennilee also practices martial arts. She's an expert at grappling. No matter who you are she'll easily make you tap out" said Cali.

"What styles do you practice?" asked Katie.

"Aikido, Brazilian Jiujitsu, Greco Roman Wrestling, Judo & military sambo" said Jennilee.

"Awesome. Quite a few of us practice the same styles. We're all experienced 1 way or another" said Katie.

"What do you practice?" asked Jennilee.

"Karate" said Katie.

"OK" said Jennilee.

"Perhaps you could have a sparring match. It'll prove who's tougher" said Cali.

"I bet I'll win" said Jennilee.

"You're on" said Katie as everyone went down to the gym. Jennilee & Katie entered the ring.

"Ready?" asked Jennilee.

"Always" said Katie as the match began. They threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other as everyone watched in amazement.

"This is a spectacular match" said Cali.

"It sure is. They're both doing well" said Ryder as the match continued. Jennilee switched styles to try & throw Katie off.

"Keep up if you can" said Jennilee.

"Bring it" said Katie as Jennilee & her continued to spar. For 15 minutes they executed their best moves on each other. Eventually Jennilee got the upper hand & defeated Katie with the constant style changes.

"I win. You fought brilliantly" said Jennilee.

"Thanks. Did you learn from Cali?" asked Katie.

"No, she learned it elsewhere. It's been quite a day hasn't it?" asked Cali as she yawned.

"It sure has" said Katie.

"We better get some rest. Tomorrow we continue our search for the Keystones" said Cali.

"Speaking of which we found 1 in Springdale" said Captain Turbot.

"That leaves only a few Keystones left for us to find. I don't know where the next 1 is" said Elias.

"I'm sure we're about to find out" said Ryder.

"The Rip, Shift & remainder of the Elemental Keystones are all that's left" said Hovernyan.

"OK. Hopefully soon we'll find out the next location of the Keystones" said Elias.

"I'm sure Mr V will tell us any minute now" said Ryder as Mr V appeared on screen.

"Hi guys. I've located the Earth section of the Elemental Keystone in Plants Vs Zombies World. You can begin the search tomorrow morning" said Mr V.

"Good idea. It's been a long day. We need to get some rest" said Elias.

"Goodnight everyone" said Ryder as everyone turned in for the night. Dent Maker watched them in his crystal ball.

"The mortals almost have all the Keystones. They must be stopped. My next set of minions won't make their next quest easy" said Dent Maker as he laughed maniacally.


	10. Chapter 10: Plants & Zombies

Everyone woke up the next morning ready to continue the search for the Keystones.

"OK now that we've all rested let's continue our search. Who wants to go to Plants Vs Zombies to get it?" asked Elias.

Suddenly a scream was heard.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"It was Sweetie Pie" said Mel.

"Sweetie Pie are you OK?" asked Sweetie.

"No" said Sweetie Pie.

"What happened?" asked Mel.

"I had a nightmare about mum committing suicide, the royal throne sinking into the ocean & the PAW Patrol being destroyed by their worst fears" said Sweetie Pie as she burst into tears before destroying her collar, converting Sweetie's pup house to vehicle mode & driving off.

"What was that about?" asked Mel.

"It sounds like a nightmare she had" said Sweetie.

"I hope she's not about to do something crazy. I don't even know where she's going" said Elias.

"We must find her wherever she goes" said Mel.

"I hope she doesn't hurt or kill herself" said Sweetie.

"I'll try have a heart to heart with her. I've had horrifying nightmares before, so I can relate to how Sweetie Pie feels. 1ST we need to figure out where she went. Did anyone see which direction she travelled?" asked Elias.

"I think she went to my farm" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK. Me, Mel & Sweetie will sort this out" said Elias as he unlocked his Ultimate Zen. Mel & Sweetie held onto him as they flew to the farm. They noticed that the barn was locked with Sweetie's pup house nearby.

"It looks like she barricaded herself in the barn" said Elias.

"I hope she's OK" said Mel.

"Let's find out" said Sweetie as Elias, Mel & herself went over to the barn. They tried to open the doors but failed.

"The only way I can see us getting in is by busting down the doors which wouldn't make Farmer Yumi happy" said Elias.

"Maybe we can talk Sweetie Pie out" said Mel.

"It's worth a shot" said Sweetie as she knocked on the barn doors.

"Please come out Sweetie Pie. Whatever it is that you feel we can help you" said Sweetie.

"No, you can't. You're a bad mother. You tried to overthrow Barkingburg" said Sweetie Pie.

"Sweetie Pie it's all in your head. Don't let it get to you. We're all worried sick" said Mel.

"Says the pug who used to date mum's evil sister" said Sweetie Pie.

"Sweetie Pie don't do this to yourself. I know how you feel. I can relate to what you're going through since I too have had horrifying nightmares in the past. We can't help you if you lock yourself away. We all love you Sweetie Pie. Don't let your nightmare cloud your judgement. We're all concerned for your wellbeing. Don't let your nightmare consume you & make you feel sad. We're always here for you when you need us. Don't let your nightmare control you" said Elias.

"You don't even know what my nightmare was about" said Sweetie Pie.

"Based on what you said before it had something to do with the royal throne sinking into the ocean, the PAW Patrol being destroyed by their worst fears & Sweetie committing suicide. I've previously had nightmares about everyone in the world being enslaved & tortured, Aaron murdering me & my family for escaping him & Aaron emerging from my mother's womb & killing my parents before being mauled to death by Angel. We can help you if you tell us what happened. You'll only feel worse keeping it to yourself. Please tell us. It's the only way we can help you" said Elias.

"No. I'm never telling you what happened & I'm never coming out" said Sweetie Pie.

"I can show you what happened in her nightmare" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Sweetie in the South Pole sitting on the royal throne.

"Now that I'm the ruler of Barkingburg I can do anything I want & nobody can stop me" said Sweetie as the ice surrounding the throne began to break. Sweetie jumped to safety as the throne sank into the water.

"OH NO. WHAT DO I DO NOW?" cried Sweetie as the PAW Patrol arrived in the PAW Patroller.

"You're in big trouble Sweetie. You won't get away with this" said Ryder.

"YOU FOOLS. YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME RULE BARKINGBURG. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED OTHERWISE. TIME TO TEACH YOU ALL A LESSON" yelled Sweetie as she got in the PAW Patroller & used the controls to summon the Air Patroller & Mission PAW Cruiser to the South Pole.

"THIS IS FOR STOPPING ME FROM RULING BARKINGBURG" yelled Sweetie as she crashed the Air Patroller into the Mission PAW Cruiser while the PAW Patrol looked on in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU'RE CRAZY" yelled Ryder.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY. GOODBYE FOREVER" yelled Sweetie as she committed suicide via harigiri. The blood that poured from her body took the forms of the PAW Patrol's worst fears.

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried Ryder.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING" cried Chase.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" cried Marshall.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET WET" cried Rocky.

"GET THE SPIDERS AWAY" cried Rubble.

"DON'T LET THE EAGLE GET ME" cried Skye.

"TOO MUCH BLOOD. I CAN'T TAKE IT" cried Zuma as the PAW Patrol entered the PAW Patroller & tried to drive off. Unfortunately, their worst fears caught up to them. Ryder was force fed brussels sprouts until he exploded, Chase was driven to suicide by his agoraphobia, Marshall fell to his death from great heights, Rocky drowned in a pool of water, Rubble was bitten & poisoned to death by spiders, Skye was eaten alive by the eagle & Zuma drowned in a pool of blood. Soon afterwards their corpses rotted away to nothing. The nightmare ended at this point.

"That was horrifying. I can understand why Sweetie Pie is so scared" said Elias.

"I don't know how we can help her" said Mel.

"Me either. There must be something we can do" said Sweetie.

"There isn't. I'm never coming out of this barn" said Sweetie Pie as she noticed a jack in the box.

"This is my home now" said Sweetie Pie as she played with the jack in the box. It soon released a genie named Jeremy.

"Woah that's cool" said Sweetie Pie.

"Finally, I can get some fresh air" said Jeremy.

"Who are you?" asked Sweetie Pie.

"I'm Jeremy. Since you released me from the jack in the box I can now grant you 3 wishes" said Jeremy.

"Cool" said Sweetie Pie.

"What's your 1ST wish?" asked Jeremy.

"I wish this barn was turned into a castle with everything I desire in it" said Sweetie Pie as Jeremy granted her wish.

"You have 2 more wishes" said Jeremy.

"I wish this castle was impossible to enter without my authorisation" said Sweetie Pie as Jeremy granted the wish.

"1 more wish" said Jeremy.

I wish it was impossible for anyone outside the castle to contact me in any way possible" said Sweetie Pie as Jeremy granted the wish.

"That's all your wishes" said Jeremy.

"Now I have everything I need" said Sweetie Pie.

"She's completely lost the plot. I don't know how we're going to fix this" said Elias.

"I can't think of anything" said Mel.

"Let's come back later when we figure something out" said Sweetie as Elias, Mel & Sweetie returned to the Lookout.

"We have bad news. Sweetie Pie used 3 wishes from a genie named Jeremy to turn the barn into a castle & she's made it impossible to get inside & impossible to contact her in any way possible" said Elias.

"None of us know how to fix this mess" said Mel.

"I don't know what to do. What's become of our daughter? She's snapped. I feel like a bad mother" said Sweetie.

"It's not your fault Sweetie. Sweetie Pie wanted it this way. Don't feel bad about her actions" said Elias.

"Elias is right. We tried to help her & she pushed us away. She got herself into this mess. I don't know how she'll get out" said Mel.

"I can't help how I feel" said Sweetie.

"We'll think of something to get Sweetie Pie back mum" said Melvin.

"Something will come to us" said Peekaydee.

"I hope so" said Sweetie as she gave her kids a hug.

"Anyways to answer your earlier question Elias I'd like to go searching for the Keystone. The Hinako triplets & KCC will be joining me. I'm friends with Crazy Dave" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That's fine with me. I remember yesterday that you said you were an expert at the game. Have you ever played competitively?" asked Elias.

"I have online" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That's pretty cool. Do you have any trophies from winning tournaments?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I have all of them" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Excellent. You'll make quick work of any obstacles in your way" said Elias.

"I sure will. Let's go guys" said Mayor Humdinger as he, the Hinako triplets & KCC used the Reality Shifter to enter Plants Vs Zombies.

"While they're busy with that let's try figuring out how to sort out the mess with Sweetie Pie. Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. It's been a while since we went to the farm. 1 day we had to cancel a mission because we all got sick" said Rubble as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with the pups waiting for instructions from Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action-" said Chase as he sneezed. He tried to repeat his line only to sneeze again.

"Are you OK Chase?" asked Ryder.

"Yes, I'm perfectly-" said Chase as he sneezed again.

"Can you check on Chase please Marshall?" asked Ryder.

"Sure thing, Ryder" said Marshall as Marshall gave Chase a check-up.

"Chase has a cold" said Marshall.

"You'll have to stay here & rest Chase" said Ryder as Zuma suddenly sneezed. 1 by 1 the other pups also began sneezing & feeling sick. Even Ryder was affected.

"Looks like we're out of action today. I better let Farmer Yumi know" said Ryder as he called Farmer Yumi.

"Hi Ryder. Are you going to be here soon?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Unfortunately, no. We're all sick so we have to stay at the Lookout to recover" said Ryder.

"Oh OK. Thanks anyways" said Farmer Yumi as Ryder hung up. He & the pups then went to bed to rest. The flashback ended at that point.

"Psychowig strikes again" said Elias.

"It was unfortunate that they couldn't help. Al & Alex had trouble trying to stop Corny & Emma running wild" said Farmer Yumi.

"It literally took us all day to catch them" said Farmer Al.

"As soon as I got home I went straight to bed since I felt so tired" said Alex.

"I hope we can think of something to fix Sweetie Pie's mess. It's going to be a long day for all of us" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Ryder.

Meanwhile Mayor Humdinger, the Hinako triplets & KCC landed on a lawn area in Plants Vs Zombies.

"I can't believe we're here" said Mayor Humdinger.

"This is a very interesting locale" said Logan.

"What an adventurous quest we have ahead of us" said Monty.

"What do we do 1ST uncle Horace?" asked Suzan.

"We need to get inside. I have a feeling that-" said Mayor Humdinger as he was cut off by a voice.

"The zombies are coming" said the voice.

"Quick let's get inside" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the others entered the house.

"What do we do now?" asked Suzan.

"I can use my seed packets to help" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Do they drive away the zombies?" asked Monty.

"They actually destroy them. The lawnmowers will deal with them if they get through our defences. If any of them get inside use your weapons to destroy them" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You can count on us" said Logan.

"Those zombies won't stand a chance against us" said Monty.

"We'll squash them like bugs" said Suzan as Mayor Humdinger planted Peashooters & Wall-Nuts in the front & back rows of the lawn.

"That's cool" said Logan.

"Gardening in this universe is totally badass" said Monty.

"Hopefully we can fend off the zombies & find the Keystone" said Suzan as a group of zombies appeared. The Peashooters destroyed them.

"With the plants in place we'll be able to hold them off for a while" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That makes our job easier" said Logan.

"Even if we have to take action we'll slaughter the zombies" said Monty.

"I'm not sure where the Keystone is. It could be anywhere" said Suzan as zombies with buckets & cones on their heads appeared.

"Time to bring out the Bloomerang" said Mayor Humdinger as he planted Bloomerang seeds.

"That's awesome" said Logan.

"You're amazing uncle Horace" said Monty.

"We're owning them" said Suzan.

"This'll be a cinch. We'll get through this in no time" said Mayor Humdinger as small ripples appeared on the lawn.

"What's causing those ripples?" asked Suzan.

"Dr Zomboss" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Are our plants strong enough to beat him?" asked Suzan.

"No, they're not. They won't defeat my army either" said a voice.

"Prepare yourselves for battle guys" said Mayor Humdinger as a black humanoid figure wearing a Bendy mask with dented stains & a hole in the mouth, no hair, overalls & ink covered shoes. It was Sammy.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" asked Sammy.

"That's 1 of Bendy's friends" said Monty.

"His other friends might be close by as well" said Mayor Humdinger.

"No, it's just me. My boss has plans with the pup who he gave the nightmare to" said Sammy.

"BENDY DID THAT?" cried Monty.

"No, I did. It was on Dent Maker's orders. I gave Sweetie Pie the nightmare" said Sammy.

"Get ready for pain" said Logan.

"You don't stand a chance against us" said Monty.

"You're going down" said Suzan.

"I think not" said Sammy as he summoned a horde of different kinds of zombies.

"You guys handle him while I keep planting seeds" said Mayor Humdinger as the Hinako triplets & KCC rushed at the zombie army. Logan, Monty & Suzan attacked with their MMA & weapons while the KCC attacked with Cat-Jitsu. 1 by 1 the zombies were overpowered & taken down. Some of them were beaten with MMA, some were hacked to pieces, some were shredded with lawnmowers & the rest were dispatched by the plants.

"Now it's your turn to fall" said Logan.

"You won't torment Sweetie Pie any longer" said Monty.

"We know you stole the royal crown. What did you do with it?" asked Suzan.

"I'm not telling you anything. Dent Maker has other plans" said Sammy.

"Your loss" said Suzan as she & the others attacked Sammy. With a combination of MMA & weaponry Sammy was defeated.

"Good riddance" said Casey.

"That guy was creepy" said Marsha.

"Now he's no longer a problem for us" said Ruby.

"We need to let everyone in Adventure Bay know about Sammy's confession" said Skylar.

"Good idea. It might help Sweetie Pie" said Tabby.

"I hope they can save her" said Zena as Mayor Humdinger called Ryder.

"Hi Mayor Humdinger" said Ryder.

"We have news about Sweetie Pie's nightmare. Dent Maker ordered Bendy's friend Sammy to give the nightmare to Sweetie Pie. The royal crown's whereabouts are still a mystery" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK thanks" said Ryder as he hung up.

"That's an interesting piece of information" said Ryder.

"It sure is. We should probably tell Sweetie Pie but then again, she might not believe us. What do you guys think?" asked Elias.

"I don't think Sweetie Pie will believe us" said Sweetie as Evelyn's phone rang. It was her boyfriend Carson.

"Hi Carson. What's up?" asked Evelyn.

"Hey babe. Victor needs you back on set for the next Jamie Paw movie" said Carson.

"Are you actually Jamie Paw?" asked Chase as he gasped for joy.

"Is that meant to be a feline version of James Bond?" asked Elias.

"Yes. It's that film franchise that motivated me to become a spy. I still like the movies even though I can't be a spy anymore" said Chase.

"I just remembered something about the crown theft. After it was stolen a giant angler fish with a magnetic lure pulled something unidentifiable out of the water" said Sweetie.

"Do any of you know what Sweetie is describing?" asked Elias.

"I think she's talking about Mission PAW's lair. We only discovered it in the news because of Chase's agoraphobia. Somehow, he knew about Mission PAW & claimed that it was impossible to perform missions relating to it" said Ryder.

"No, I said they were imPAWsibble" said Chase.

"OK then. Does anyone recognise the angler fish Sweetie described?" asked Elias as Captain Turbot looked through his fish glossary.

"According to this Sweetie is referring to NS MetalGrabber. It looks for metals to feed to Scrap Kraken" said Captain Turbot.

"I've never heard of it. It sounds like something to keep an eye out for" said Elias.

"Correct. It goes after any type of metal there is" said Captain Turbot.

"I have a flashback of the incident Sweetie described" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Sweetie asleep in her pup house. She was dreaming about being the ruler of Barkingburg.

"How lovely it is to be queen. This is how it should be from now on" said Sweetie as a loud rumbling noise woke her up.

"What's that sound?" asked Sweetie as she went outside to investigate. She saw NS MetalGrabber using its magnetic force to rip Mission PAW HQ off its foundations.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" cried Sweetie as NS MetalGrabber swam away with Mission PAW HQ in tow.

"The Princess won't believe this when I tell her" said Sweetie as she went back to her pup house & fell asleep. The flashback ended at that point.

"Until I showed everyone what had happened nobody believed me" said Sweetie.

"We all thought Sweetie had a nightmare" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I didn't know what to think when I saw the hole where the lair stood. I couldn't believe my eyes" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"How odd. NS MetalGrabber could be anywhere. It might be in the bay & we don't even know it" said Elias.

"I hope not. Otherwise the Flounder & Seabee would be fish food" said Captain Turbot.

"That would be a disaster" said Francois.

"It would make travel to Seal Island almost impossible" said Nikita.

"To answer your question Chase, I am indeed Jamie Paw. She's 1 of my most popular movie characters" said Evelyn.

"Nice. I'm a huge fan. I have an idea. How about you film the next Jamie Paw movie here in Adventure Bay? That way you don't have to travel back to the studio" said Chase.

"I'll have to check with my manager" said Evelyn as she called Victor.

"Hi Evelyn. Are you ready to come back to the studio?" asked Victor.

"I have a compromise. You guys can come & film the next movie here in Adventure Bay. I have lots of friends who can help out" said Evelyn.

"I'll need to talk to the production crew. Hang on" said Victor as he went to the production crew to tell them about Evelyn's idea. A short time later he returned to the phone.

"Production is OK with it. We'll be there soon" said Victor.

"OK thanks. See you when you get here" said Evelyn as she hung up.

"Are they coming?" asked Chase.

"Yes. I can't wait to see Carson again" said Evelyn.

"This is so cool. I can't believe we'll get to see you perform up close & personal" said Chase.

"I should show you all of my awards. Follow me" said Evelyn as everyone went to her kitten house. Back in Plants Vs Zombies Crazy Dave approached Mayor Humdinger.

"Hi neighbour. Do you have a bottle of hot sauce on you?" asked Crazy Dave.

"Hi Dave. What do you need hot sauce for?" asked Mayor Humdinger as Crazy Dave pulled out a taco.

"I see. Make sure you don't use Penny to go back in time to eat it again. Last time that happened we all went back in time as well" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Suzan.

"It's a long story. Here you go Dave" said Mayor Humdinger as he gave Crazy Dave a bottle of hot sauce.

"Thanks" said Crazy Dave as he put hot sauce on his taco before eating it.

"That was 1 tasty taco" said Crazy Dave.

"It was so tasty you wish you could go back in time to eat it again. I get it. We're looking for a Keystone if you don't mind. Do you know where it is?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I don't know what keys have to do with it, but I found a purple oval with a leaf on it" said Crazy Dave.

"That's what we're looking for. Where is it now?" asked Mayor Humdinger as Crazy Dave pulled the Keystone out of his pocket.

"Can me & my van join you guys? It can travel through time" said Crazy Dave.

"I know Dave" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's get back to Adventure Bay" said Logan.

"How do you think the issue with Sweetie Pie is going?" asked Monty.

"We're about to find out" said Suzan as a rift took everyone back to Adventure Bay. Back at the Lookout everyone was touring Evelyn's kitten house.

"You have lots of awards Evelyn. You have all of them including Oscars, Emmys, Golden Globes, Saturn Awards & so on. You're a good actress" said Chase.

"I sure am. Jamie Paw is my most successful franchise. Almost every movie has been nominated for an award 1 way or another" said Evelyn as Chase noticed Evelyn's photo gallery.

"You have a nice photo gallery. Carson looks like the Incredible Hulk" said Chase.

"He hears that a lot. Every day he gets accused of steroid abuse since lots of people think he shouldn't naturally look that way" said Evelyn.

"I think they're all jealous" said Chase.

"Me too" said Evelyn.

"Here's a flashback of how they met" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Evelyn on the set of the 1ST Jamie Paw movie. She was filming the scene where Carson's character & her character met.

"Scene 5 take 1. Action" said the director.

"Hi there sexy. What's your name?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm Dirk Strongman. Who are you?" asked Carson.

"Paw, Jamie Paw" said Evelyn.

"Nice to meet you. We'll be working together starting now" said Carson.

"Looks like it. We must follow Dr Uvellomich & figure out his plan. We mustn't be seen, or we'll be in trouble" said Evelyn.

"That won't be a problem. Let's do this" said Carson as he & Evelyn progressed through the scene breaking the ice & getting to know each other in character as they would in real life. At the end of the scene they spied on Dr Uvellomich detailing his plans to his minions.

"Don't make any sounds or sudden movements or else our cover will be blown" said Evelyn.

"You got it. My lips are sealed" said Carson.

"Cut. Good job guys. That's all we need from you 2 now" said the director.

"You did good. You're a natural" said Evelyn.

"So are you. That was a brilliant scene" said Carson.

"Let's go back to my trailer for some alone time if you know what I mean" said Evelyn.

"Sounds good" said Carson as he & Evelyn went to Evelyn's trailer. They cuddled & kissed each other as soon as they got inside.

"Your kisses are like gold. You're really sexy" said Carson.

"So are you. When we have more time together we can go 1 step further" said Evelyn.

"I like the sound of that" said Carson.

"Kiss me, sexy hunk of a cat" said Evelyn as Carson & her continued to lock lips. 15 minutes later they returned to the set for the next scene. The flashback ended at that point.

"Both us & our characters are madly in love. I can't get enough of Carson" said Evelyn.

"It's like Elias & Kelly took a page out of your book since they've been unable to keep their hands off each other since they hooked up" said Chase.

"True. I can't wait to see Carson again. He's a tasty slab of cat meat. I could kiss him forever" said Evelyn.

"I see you also have some props from the movies in here" said Chase.

"I keep them as souvenirs. Carson does too" said Evelyn.

"This is the best day of my life. You're the coolest cat ever Evelyn" said Chase.

"That's so sweet of you to say. I'll see if I can find a role for everyone to play in the next movie" said Evelyn.

"That'll be a dream come true" said Chase.

"It sure will be" said Evelyn.

"How many movies are there in the franchise?" asked Marshall.

"12" said Evelyn.

"I've seen them all. Every time a new movie comes out I make sure to see it in cinemas as soon as possible" said Chase.

"That proves that you're my #1 fan" said Evelyn.

"It sure does" said Chase.

"I remember there being a movie about a throne that doubles as a mech" said Marshall.

"You're referring to The Cat With The Golden Throne, right?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes, I am" said Marshall.

"That's 1 of my favourites" said Marshall.

"Me too. I loved filming that movie. I can't wait to see what the next 1 will be about" said Evelyn.

"Maybe it involves past villains teaming up to destroy humanity" said Marshall.

"We'll have to wait & see" said Evelyn.

"I'm sure it'll be awesome whatever it is" said Chase.

"You know it" said Evelyn.

"What villains are there?" asked Marshall.

"Terrorists, mass murderers, organised crime leaders, evil scientists & much more. Kind of like what you'd expect to see in a spy movie franchise" said Evelyn.

"Cool" said Marshall.

"I think he was asking about their names" said Chase.

"There's Dr Uvellomich, Jane Sceptre, Manic Marble, E.V.I.L, Sexy Lexi & many others" said Evelyn.

"Those are interesting names. They all sound unique" said Marshall.

"I'm not sure if there'll be a new villain in the next movie. If there is it could be anything" said Evelyn as Victor pulled up out the front of the Lookout.

"Hi Evelyn. Good to see you again" said Victor.

"You too. These are my family & friends" said Evelyn as everyone introduced themselves.

"Where's Carson?" asked Evelyn.

"He'll be here soon" said Victor.

"What's the name of the next movie? Is it about past villains causing trouble throughout the space time continuum?" asked Marshall.

"No. It's called "Getting Schooled". The plot revolves around Dirk & Jamie discovering a sinister plot to brainwash kids by a new villain named Babyface Bernard who wants to get rid of all the adults & rule the planet. A few children escape & help try to free their family & friends" said Victor.

"That's pretty epic" said Evelyn.

"Carson was just as excited when he learned of the plot himself" said Victor.

"I can't believe I'm going to see the filming process in person. I'm a huge fan of Jamie Paw" said Chase.

"Perhaps you can play the role of an informant for the group Dirk & Jamie work for" said Evelyn.

"That'd be awesome" said Chase.

"What's the name of the group?" asked Marshall.

"Dynamic Organisation Of Grappling & Espionage or D.O.G.E for short. They're accompanied by their associates" said Chase.

"What are their names?" asked Marshall.

"The main 4 are Alyssa Kendricks, Troy Jacobson, Raylene Prescott & Donovan McLotterson" said Chase.

"OK" said Marshall as a rift appeared from which everyone who went to Plants Vs Zombies emerged.

"We're back with another Keystone" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Excellent" said Elias.

"How has the issue with Sweetie Pie been going?" asked Logan.

"No luck. None of us think she'll believe us about Sammy's confession" said Elias.

"Have you even told her?" asked Monty.

"Not yet" said Elias.

"Why not?" asked Suzan.

"Sweetie doesn't think Sweetie Pie will listen to us" said Elias.

"I doubt she would. None of us have thought of anything else either" said Sweetie.

"Silly girl. Need help talking to a girl, do you?" asked a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias as a West Highland Terrier appeared that Sweetie recognised. It was her mother Sharlene.

"Ask your mother" said Sharlene.

"MUM IT'S YOU" cried Sweetie as she gave Sharlene a hug.

"How are you?" asked Sweetie.

"I'm good. It seems you're also doing well" said Sharlene.

"I am for the most part" said Sweetie.

"Did you say you know my parents?" asked Elias.

"No, she was talking about the problem with Sweetie Pie" said Sweetie.

"Oh OK. I think it's because she said, "Ask your mother" after I had asked who had spoken" said Elias.

"It happens. Anyways Sweetie Pie's been having trouble correct?" asked Sharlene.

"Yes. She locked herself up in the barn at the farm & she used 3 wishes from a genie to turn it into a castle. She also wished for the castle to be impossible to enter without her authorisation & that any form of contact with her be impossible" said Sweetie.

"Me, Mel & Sweetie tried talking to her, but she pushed us away. Bendy's friend Sammy gave Sweetie Pie a nightmare on Dent Maker's orders but Sweetie Pie doesn't know since none of us think she'll believe us" said Elias.

"Do you have any ideas as to how we can fix this mum?" asked Sweetie.

"Let's see" said Sharlene as she rubbed her chin.

"I hope we can help Sweetie Pie" said Sweetie.

"Me too" said Mel as a limo pulled up. Evelyn's boyfriend Carson was the 1ST to emerge from it.

"CARSON" cried Evelyn.

Hey babe. Good to see you again" said Carson as Evelyn ran into his arms & kissed him.

"Someone's excited to see me" said Carson.

"It's been ages since I last saw you. Anyways these guys are my family & friends" said Evelyn as everyone introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all" said Carson.

"You're as built as the Incredible Hulk" said Elias.

"I get that a lot" said Carson.

"You must work out a lot. Evelyn told us you can lift 9000 pounds. That probably makes you the world's strongest cat" said Elias.

"Correct. I have a pretty intense workout regime. It's not easy being this well-built" said Carson.

"I can imagine so" said Elias.

"My routine is also intense. It lasts 12 hours" said Suzan as a small Dalmatian pup emerged from the limo which Marshall recognised.

"CADPIG" cried Marshall.

"Hi Marshall" said Cadpig.

"Is that your sister Marshall?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I'm 1 of the 101 Dalmatians" said Marshall.

"I play Raylene Prescott, the hacker of D.O.G.E" said Cadpig.

"I suppose that means you know Cruella De Vil don't you Marshall?" asked Elias.

"Unfortunately, yes. She wanted to turn us into fur coats. Denise & Richard were bad, but Cruella is worse" said Marshall.

"Who are Denise & Richard?" asked Cadpig.

"They're my previous owners who abused me daily until I ran away. Now they're both in jail for their crimes" said Nikita.

"That's good. That's where Cruella needs to be as well" said Cadpig.

"I couldn't agree more" said Marshall as a Jack Russell Terrier wearing a red scarf & sunglasses emerged from the limo which Max recognised.

"Hi Dodger. Good to see my brother aka the actor who portrays D.O.G.E's weapons expert Troy Jacobson" said Max.

"What's up Max?" asked Dodger.

"Not much. How are you?" asked Max.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Dodger.

"I've been doing well" said Max.

"I have a feeling the other D.O.G.E members are related to us 1 way or another" said Elias.

"Hey dad where do you keep your Kama Sutra stuff? Me & Doug want to try it out" said Aquamarine.

"That's my girl. It's in my pup house with my other sex items" said Zuma.

"Thanks dad" said Aquamarine as she went to retrieve the Kama Sutra from Zuma's pup house. She & Doug then went into the guest bedroom.

"Are you ready?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yes. I'm so excited" said Doug as Aquamarine & himself kissed before trying out some Kama Sutra stances. They both had lots of fun.

"THAT FEELS GREAT DOUG. TURN ME ON SOME MORE" cried Aquamarine.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU AQUAMARINE. FEEL MY LOVE IN YOUR BODY" cried Doug as he thrust into Aquamarine. After 15 minutes of trying different stances Aquamarine & Doug returned to the others.

"That was fun. Kama Sutra rocks" said Aquamarine.

"You said it" said Doug.

"I'm glad that you're doing well bonding with others Doug" said Fang Yu.

"Me too. You're doing a good job fitting in" said Sing Na.

"I sure am. It feels good to make new friends & find love without being bothered by Roscoe & Shari" said Doug.

"Who are they?" asked Aquamarine.

"They're a couple of pups back in Berrygreen Waters who always bullied me. Roscoe constantly beat me up & Shari spread all kinds of lies & rumours about me. Their bullying was so bad it caused me to lack confidence in myself which made it hard for me to make friends. The other pups in town avoided me because they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves. After I met Mr & Mrs Okuyama & learned Pup Fu from them I started having a better chance fighting back against Roscoe. 1 time I beat him up in self-defence. He & Shari have been vowing revenge ever since. They called me Dougly & made my life hell. Other pups were also bullied but I was often singled out" said Doug.

"I know those 2. Lionel is friends with them. They all hang out together a lot. All 3 of them are trouble. Unlike you Doug I never really stood up to Lionel. If I see him again I'll give him a piece of my mind" said Kelly.

"I'll do the same with Roscoe & Shari" said Doug.

"We have your backs. They'll be sorry if they show up" said Aquamarine.

"Nobody hurts my girlfriend & gets away with it" said Elias.

"You're so sweet" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Aquamarine & Doug also kissed.

"Is Roscoe a Doberman?" asked Dodger.

"Do you know who Roscoe is Dodger?" asked Max.

"He's 1 of Sykes' Doberman. Me & my friends have had quite a few run ins with him & his brother DeSoto" said Dodger as a white furred dog with a black lightning bolt insignia on his side & a cocker spaniel emerged from the limo which Gidget & Nikita recognised.

"BOLT" cried Gidget.

"LADY" cried Nikita.

"Good to see you Gidget" said Bolt.

"You too Nikita" said Lady.

"How are Penny & her family?" asked Gidget.

"They're doing well" said Bolt.

"I'm glad you escaped Denise & Richard Nikita" said Lady.

"Me too. I would've died if I hadn't escaped" said Nikita.

"What are your roles?" asked Marshall.

"I'm the martial arts expert Donovan McLotterson" said Bolt.

"I'm the femme fatale valley girl Raylene Prescott" said Lady.

"Are there any other D.O.G.E members?" asked Marshall.

"There are 12 overall. Carson, Evelyn, Cadpig, Dodger, Bolt & Lady are the 1ST 6" said Chase.

"What are the names of the other 6?" asked Marshall.

"Hey Lady aren't you meant to be Alyssa Kendricks?" asked Elias.

"Oh right. I always get Alyssa & Raylene mixed up. Anyways the other 6 members of D.O.G.E are Ursula Gibbons, Tatiana Lopez, Valerie Munson, Pedro Sanchez, Xander Navyson & Stanley Horrocks" said Lady.

"OK. Who portrays them & what role do they have in D.O.G.E?" asked Marshall.

"My daughters play the 3 females" said Lady.

"My friend Oliver is 1 of the males" said Dodger.

"My husband Tramp is the 2ND male & the last is a cat named Skippyjon Jones" said Lady.

"Cool" said Marshall as 3 cockapoo pups emerged from the limo. Ocean fell in love with them the moment he saw them.

"Woah" said Ocean.

"These are my daughters Annette, Colette & Danielle" said Lady.

"Hello" said Annette.

"Nice to meet you all" said Colette.

"Good to see you" said Danielle as everyone introduced themselves. Ocean walked up to them.

"Hi girls. I'm Ocean. It's a pleasure to meet you" said Ocean.

"Hi there, cutie" said Annette.

"I'd love to swim with you anytime" said Colette.

"That'd be fun" said Danielle.

"We can do that a bit later" said Ocean.

"My kids are doing great at scoring lovers. Almost all of them have succeeded" said Zuma.

"They inherited it from us" said Rosaletta.

"They sure did" said Zuma as he kissed Rosaletta. Oliver, Skippyjon & Tramp then emerged from the limo.

"Hi" said Oliver.

"Nice to meet you all" said Skippyjon.

"What a spectacular group" said Tramp as everyone introduced themselves.

"Hey Oliver, did you hear about what these guys said about Roscoe?" asked Dodger.

"No. What did they say?" asked Oliver.

"Doug & Kelly also know him" said Dodger.

"How so?" asked Oliver.

"Roscoe & his girlfriend Shari terrorised me & the other pups in Berrygreen Waters" said Doug.

"My ex-boyfriend Lionel hangs out with them" said Kelly.

"Who's Shari? I've never heard of her" said Oliver.

"She's a Black Labrador. Roscoe is a physical bully & Shari's a psychological bully. She's made up all sorts of lies & rumours about me" said Doug.

"Like what?" asked Aquamarine.

"Other than the Dougly nickname she told everyone that if they got too close they'd catch a disease & turn ugly. She also said that nobody would ever be friends with me. The worst thing she ever said was that my parents committed suicide because I was such a disappointment & a freak. She said that they never loved me & that I deserved to be orphaned" said Doug as everyone gasped in horror. Doug proceeded to burst into tears.

"Roscoe & Shari are the worst pups I've ever met. I've endured so much abuse from them. I wish they'd leave me alone" said Doug through his tears.

"They'll be sorry if they dare to show their faces around here" said Aquamarine.

"They sure will be. We'll give them a taste of their own medicine" said Dodger.

"It'll be satisfying watching them get what they deserve" said Oliver.

"Thanks guys. You're all so sweet. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends" said Doug.

"Roscoe & Shari won't bother you anymore. Don't let them get you down. They're troublemakers who enjoy making others suffer" said Aquamarine.

"She's right. Don't let them get to you. I used to be a bit of a bully myself, but I learned from my mistakes & became a better person from it. I don't think Roscoe & Shari will change their ways but you're not as worthless as they say you are. You're beautiful in many ways. Never forget that" said Elias.

"I won't. By the way why were you a bully?" asked Doug.

"I became frustrated & insecure over my parents' job promotion & I also felt inferior to my friends. I started venting that anger on Alex & anyone else who was in my way. As soon as I started to see how my behaviour affected everyone else I made things right & I apologised for my behaviour & vowed never to bully anyone again. In the past I've displayed examples of questionable behaviour but there wasn't any malicious intent behind it. The incident with Dominic Lancaster is 1 of the most notorious examples of that. All I wanted to do was teach him a lesson about his bigoted behaviour. I don't regret standing up to him, but I do regret how far it went since my parents got involved in it as well. In conclusion I admit that I make mistakes like everyone else & that I never meant for anyone to get seriously hurt" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias. I know you're not a bad person. Your behaviour at the time was wrong but I appreciate that you made amends. I'm glad we became friends. I look up to you like an older brother" said Alex.

"Even though we don't agree with some of the things you do or say we know you mean well deep down" said Ryder.

"Don't define yourself based on your past actions. We know you for who you really are. Remember to stay true to yourself" said Zoe.

"Even if it went too far I'm grateful that you stood up to Dominic. I'm glad to have a friend like you" said Clyde.

"You guys are sweet. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're all awesome 1 way or another. Thanks for being good friends. If Roscoe & Shari show up to bully you Doug, they'll have us to deal with as well" said Elias.

"If they want a piece of you they'll have to go through me 1ST" said Aquamarine.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to know that you have my back" said Doug as he kissed Aquamarine.

"Hey Sweetie how about a sparring match? That'll prove who the better Pup Kune Do fighter is" said Bolt.

"You're on" said Sweetie as everyone went down to the gym. Bolt & Sweetie got in the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Bolt.

"You know it" said Sweetie as the match began. They both unleashed punches, kicks, swings & strikes on each other as everyone watched in amazement.

"Go mum" said Melvin.

"You can take him down" said Peekaydee.

"Show her what you're made of Bolt" said Gidget as Bolt & Sweetie laid into each other with everything they had. Neither of them appeared to show any signs of giving up.

"You'll never win" said Bolt.

"Think again poochie" said Sweetie as the match continued. 15 minutes later Bolt took Sweetie by surprise & gained the upper hand before taking her down.

"Better luck next time" said Bolt.

"Well done. That was fantastic" said Sweetie.

"You're quite good yourself" said Bolt.

"I learned from the best" said Sweetie.

"OK I've thought of how to help Sweetie Pie" said Sharlene as a klaxon siren went off.

"That doesn't sound good" said Ryder.

"Where's that siren coming from?" asked Elias.

"I installed it in the Lookout to warn us of invading hostile forces. Let's see who's coming for us" said Mayor Humdinger as he checked the monitor.

"Looks like it's Sammy & a group of Disney villains. They're heading towards Sweetie Pie's castle" said Mayor Humdinger.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sweetie.

"We'll stop them from hurting Sweetie Pie. Which villains do we have to deal with?" asked Sharlene.

"Every Disney villain in existence" said Mayor Humdinger.

"We can beat them. They don't stand a chance against us" said Elias.

"They'll be mince meat once we're done with them" said Eliza.

"Let's go get them" said Sweetie as everyone headed towards the farm. In the castle Sweetie Pie was being served by her butler.

"Thank you, my good butler. You're doing a wonderful job" said Sweetie Pie.

"All for you Sweetie Pie. Enjoy" said the butler as Sweetie Pie dug into the meal in front of her. She consumed the entire meal in a short amount of time.

"That was delicious" said Sweetie Pie.

"I'm glad you liked it your highness" said the butler as a loud roar was heard.

"What was that?" asked Sweetie Pie.

"It came from outside" said the butler as Sweetie Pie went to investigate. She saw Sammy riding a Carnotaurus followed by a large group of Disney villains.

"Hi Sweetie Pie. Remember me?" asked Sammy.

"What do you all want?" asked Sweetie Pie.

"We're here to make your life hell" said Sammy.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Sweetie Pie.

"Because you're the bitch spawn of a pup who wanted to rule a kingdom that was sued by London" said Sammy.

"How dare you talk about my mother like that" said Sweetie Pie.

"What are you going to do about it? You're all alone against my army" said Sammy.

"Think again dirtbag" said Bolt as everyone came to Sweetie Pie's aid.

"I'm not alone anymore" said Sweetie Pie.

"Are you OK Sweetie Pie?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes. I'm sorry for my earlier behaviour. You're the best mother I could ever wish for. Dad I'm sorry for what I said about your relationship with aunt Sara. It was stupid for me to say that. Lastly Elias I'm sorry for pushing you away. You tried to help me & I brushed it off. I let my fear consume me" said Sweetie Pie.

"It's OK Sweetie Pie. We're all here for you now" said Elias.

"I know you didn't mean to lash out Sweetie Pie. All that matters now is that you're OK" said Mel.

"I'd never let anything bad happen to you" said Sweetie.

"Let's get rid of these monsters" said Sweetie Pie.

"You'll pay for what you did to Sweetie Pie Sammy" said Mel.

"Same goes for the theft of the royal crown. You're toast" said Sweetie.

"DISNEY VILLAINS ATTACK" yelled Sammy as the Disney villains rushed forward. Everyone prepared themselves for battle. Moments later an all-out brawl began. Some of the villains including Gaston, Jafar, Madam Mim & Maleficent used their weapons to attack, Other villains including Frollo, Scar, Ursula & Zira attacked with their brute strength & most of the other villains used a combination of both.

"Nobody fights better than Gaston" said Gaston.

"Never underestimate the power of a Grand Vizier" said Jafar.

"Same goes for a witch" said Madam Mim.

"I'm way too powerful for you fools" said Maleficent.

Fear me for I am the king of beasts" said Scar.

"I have more power than all of you combined" said Ursula.

"You'll be tasty meals for my brood" said Zira.

"The wicked shall burn" said Frollo as everyone fought back with their martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. Elias used the Necroblade to summon the ghosts of living beings previously slain by the villains.

"The past has come back to haunt you" said Elias as the ghosts dispatched the villains. Some were torn to shreds by weaponry, some were beaten down with mixed martial arts, some were annihilated with superpowers & the rest were defeated by a combination of all 3.

"That's what I'm talking about. You're done for Sammy" said Sweetie as Cruella De Vil grabbed Everest.

"GET OFF ME" yelled Everest.

"You'll make a lovely fur coat" said Cruella De Vil.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE" yelled Marshall as Cadpig & himself bit Cruella causing her to scream in pain & release Everest.

"Are you OK Everest?" asked Marshall.

"I am thanks to you" said Everest as she kissed Marshall.

"You'll pay for that" said Cruella De Vil.

"I don't think so. Time for a taste of your own medicine" said Cadpig as she & the other pups ran at Cruella. They beat, bit & scratched her relentlessly as she screamed in agony. Soon Cruella was defeated.

"Good riddance" said Cadpig.

"I'll say. She totally deserved that" said Marshall as Rubble snapped Cruella in half like a wishbone.

"Fatal & flawless" said Rubble.

"That was impressive Rubble" said Cadpig.

"Nobody messes with Destructabull" said Rubble.

"If she didn't scare him no evil thing will" said Elias.

"My owner made a song with that line in it" said Cadpig.

"Truer words have never been spoken" said Marshall.

"Get ready to fall like your minions Sammy" said Sweetie as Sammy threw a blob of ink through the castle window.

"What are you doing to my castle?" asked Sweetie Pie as the blobs became humanoid forms & walked towards her.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" cried Sweetie Pie.

"They're Searches. They're looking for a sacrifice for the ink machine" said Sammy.

"Not on my watch" said Bolt.

"Do your worst" said Sammy.

"Gladly" said Bolt as he charged at the Searchers. The rest of the pups followed suit & attacked with MMA. 1 by 1 the Searchers were torn to shreds.

"You're so brave" said Sweetie Pie.

"Anything to save a cute pup like you" said Bolt as Sweetie Pie kissed him.

"Time to finish this lunatic off" said Elias.

"There's 1 more thing before that. Tell us what you did with the royal crown if you value your life Sammy" said Sweetie.

"Never. Do your worst. Destroy me however you see fit" said Sammy.

"Do the honours Elias" said Sweetie.

"Gladly" said Elias as he hacked Sammy & his Carnotaurus to pieces with the Necroblade before spitting on their remains.

"What a fool" said Elias.

"Good riddance. What should we do about the castle?" asked Sweetie as Jeremy appeared.

"It was a wish Sweetie Pie made. I can undo it. Woah" said Jeremy as he noticed Jennilee & fell in love with her.

"Hi. Are you OK?" asked Jennilee.

"Sorry. Your outfit looks great" said Jeremy.

"That's my style. I'm Jennilee" said Jennilee.

"I'm Jeremy" said Jeremy.

"So how do we fix the farm?" asked Sweetie.

"Actually, the castle can stay. I've always wanted to live in 1" said Farmer Yumi.

"Are you sure?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes" said Farmer Yumi.

"It's quite a nice castle" said Farmer Al.

"It is" said Aqua.

"Maybe it could be used for hospitality services" said Fang Yu.

"That sounds like a good idea. You don't mind do you Sweetie Pie?" asked Sing Na.

"Not at all" said Sweetie Pie as she noticed Sharlene. Suddenly she began hearing whispers in her head.

"No way. It can't be" said Sweetie Pie.

"What is it Sweetie Pie?" asked Sweetie.

"I didn't have a nightmare. It was a premonition of an alternate PAW Patrol" said Sweetie Pie.

"How unusual" said Elias.

"What do you mean by an alternate PAW Patrol?" asked Sweetie as Sweetie Pie began to have a headache.

"The crown was stolen by Chase, the Air Patroller crashed & killed the butler, ghost knights killed all the guards, the PAW Patrol ran away, a Wall Titan destroyed the clock tower, the Princess cut off her mouth & wore a mask to cover the damage before killing the Earl. She then killed Everest & Tracker as well as other animals from their former living spaces before destroying the Lookout & enslaving Adventure Bay" said Sweetie Pie as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Chase at Barkingburg Palace. He was trying to get the crown back from Sweetie.

"Give it back Sweetie" said Chase.

"No. Soon I'll be the ruler of Barkingburg" said Sweetie as Chase charged at her & began attacking her savagely. Sweetie screamed as she tried to fend him off.

"HELP. CHASE HAS GONE MAD" cried Sweetie.

"SHUT UP" yelled Chase as he knocked Sweetie unconscious before sending her down the trapdoor & pocketing the crown.

"Time to put my plan into action" said Chase as he went to report the crown theft.

"Earl, Princess the crown has been stolen & the thief is still at large" said Chase.

"That's not good" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"We better call the PAW Patrol" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as the Earl & her contacted Ryder for help. Sometime later the Air Patroller arrived in Barkingburg. An EMP suddenly swept over the kingdom causing the Air Patroller to crash into the throne room killing the butler.

"THIS IS A DISASTER" cried the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" cried the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I DON'T KNOW" cried Chase.

"This isn't good" said Ryder.

"We're stuck" said Marshall.

"I hope everyone's OK" said Rocky.

"Me too" said Rubble.

"What happened?" asked Skye.

"I think it was an EMP" said Zuma as ghost knights began roaming through the castle. They began slaughtering the royal guards 1 by 1 until they were all killed as everyone watched in horror.

"RUN PRINCESS" cried the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" cried the Princess Of Barkingburg as the Earl & her retreated to the panic room. Ryder used the Air Patroller's backup generator to leave Barkingburg. Chase got in the Air Patroller & hid the crown.

"Are you OK Chase?" asked Ryder.

"Yes" said Chase.

"That's good. Let's get out of here" said Marshall.

"The sooner we leave the better" said Rocky.

"I want to go home" said Rubble.

"This is crazy. I don't know what's happening" said Skye.

"None of us do" said Zuma as the Air Patroller flew away from Barkingburg. A Wall Titan proceeded to destroy the clock tower as the Earl & Princess watched what happened on a security camera in the panic room.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" cried the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD IT" yelled the Princess Of Barkingburg as she found a knife & cut her mouth off before putting on a mask to cover up the damage.

"What are you doing Princess?" asked the Earl Of Barkingburg as the Princess stabbed him to death with the knife. She then stole the royal limo & drove out of Barkingburg. She entered the jungle where Carlos & Tracker lived & stabbed Tracker to death as Carlos watched in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" cried Carlos as the Princess left without responding. She proceeded to slaughter every animal in the jungle before heading towards Adventure Bay. Carlos was left alone in tears.

"I have to tell Ryder about what happened" said Carlos as he called Ryder to inform him of the events that had just unfolded. The Princess arrived in the South Pole & slaughtered all the animals there before heading to the ski resort & murdering Everest as Jake watched helplessly.

"NO EVEREST. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" cried Jake as the Princess went to Adventure Bay town square & entered city hall before murdering Mayor Goodway & making an announcement.

"ATTENTION ADVENTURE BAY. THIS IS THE PRINCESS OF BARKINGBURG. THIS TOWN IS NOW UNDER MY CONTROL. COMPLY WITH MY ORDERS OR DIE" yelled the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone began to panic. The Princess retrieved a missile launcher from the limo & aimed it at the Lookout. She fired a missile that destroyed the Lookout & killed Ryder & the pups.

"Adventure Bay now belongs to me. No longer will I be known as the Princess Of Barkingburg. My name is Havik now" said Havik as she laughed maniacally while the townspeople continued to panic. The premonition ended at that point.

"How can that happen if Barkingburg is destroyed?" asked Sweetie.

"That was unsettling to watch" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I'd never do any of that" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'd never steal the crown. I'm not a thief" said Chase.

"That premonition must be for events in an alternate dimension. It can't happen in this 1 with how things have turned out" said Ryder.

"It doesn't make sense. I'm starting to feel dizzy" said Elias.

"I don't know what to do now" said Sweetie as Sweetie Pie screamed from seeing a SWAT team appear.

"Calm down Sweetie Pie. It'll be OK" said Sweetie.

"NO IT WON'T" cried Sweetie Pie.

"Where is DeMarius Jones?" asked the SWAT leader.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Elias.

"Answer the question" said the SWAT leader.

"How is that possible when we don't know who you're referring to?" asked Elias.

"He's talking about my past owners' killer. He's probably out of jail" said Zuma.

"He's dead if he comes near us" said Rosaletta.

"I refuse to let my little brother get haunted by his demons" said Brody.

"If you don't tell us where he is you'll be charged with treason" said the SWAT leader.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS. STOP ASKING US IDIOT" yelled Elias.

"SILENCE. ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU & I'LL HAVE YOU TAKEN INTO CUSTODY" yelled the SWAT leader as Elias smirked.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY. THERE'S A DANGEROUS CRIMINAL AT LARGE. THAT'S NO LAUGHING MATTER" yelled the SWAT leader.

"I'm smiling because of your stupidity" said Elias.

"Arrest him" said the SWAT leader as 2 other SWAT members walked forward. Before they could do anything, Eliza stabbed them with her knife.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY" yelled Eliza.

"FIRE ON THE GIRL" yelled the SWAT leader as the SWAT team opened fire on Eliza. Eliza fell to the ground as she was riddled with bullets. Almost everyone screamed in horror while Elias laughed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU THINK US KILLING A YOUNG GIRL IS FUNNY?" yelled the SWAT leader.

"That's what you think" said Elias as Eliza got up seemingly unfazed. Everyone except Elias gasped.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" yelled the SWAT leader.

"I'm undead. I can't die no matter what happens" said Eliza.

"We're all way more powerful than you. If you were smart you'd be running away" said Elias as a severely mutilated woman appeared. It was Zuma's female ex-owner Rachel.

"Zuma… You… Killed… Me" stammered Rachel as a severely mutilated man appeared & tried to speak in gurgles. It was Rachel's husband Geoffrey.

"Zuma why didn't you rescue me?" gurgled Geoffrey as a dummy that resembled Alex appeared.

"Prepare for Pingas" said Dummy Alex as his eyes turned red before growing claws & fangs.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. MAKE IT STOP" cried Zuma as he broke down in tears while Rosaletta cradled him.

"It'll be OK Zuma. They won't hurt you" said Rosaletta.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" cried Zuma.

"I thought Aaron's victims suffered a horrible fate, but this is worse" said Elias.

"I never killed anyone" said Aaron Adams.

"I'm talking about a different Aaron" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Aaron as Ryder's Mission PAW Pup Pad appeared.

"Is that my Mission PAW Pup Pad?" asked Ryder as the pad's screen glowed red & inserted cards rapidly that summoned monsters based on past rescues.

"This is crazy" said Elias.

"You're telling me. I have no words to describe it" said Eliza.

"I'm just as confused as you guys" said Ryder as Sara appeared holding a tome with the word FAN on it.

"This tome will break you all apart & put you out of action for at least 1 year" said Sara as she laughed evilly & snorted.

"SARA" yelled Sweetie as Sara noticed Sharlene.

"You must be my mother. Did you tell Sweetie that her father is Jack The Rapist aka the infamous criminal who raped you while you worked for MI6?" asked Sara.

"WHAT? Is that true?" asked Sweetie as Sharlene sighed before nodding yes. Everyone gasped.

"That can't be. I don't believe it. How did that happen?" asked Sweetie.

"I'll let Bashflack show you" said Sharlene as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Sharlene pursuing Jack The Rapist as he did everything he could to escape.

"You'll never catch me dollface" said Jack.

"Yes, I will. Your days as a sexual predator are over" said Sharlene as Jack continued running. He turned & disappeared in an alleyway.

"Damn it. I'll get him 1 day" said Sharlene as Jack suddenly restrained her & stripped them both naked.

"HELP I'M BEING RAPED" yelled Sharlene as Jack gagged her to prevent her screaming for help. He then proceeded to rape Sharlene. After he finished he put his clothes back on.

"You'll never catch me. Goodbye" said Jack as he disappeared leaving Sharlene bound & gagged in the alley. The flashback ended at that point.

"I left MI6 not long after that. I went into hiding to avoid Jack. After you were born I left you at Barkingburg Palace so that you could have a good life. Ever since that day I always hoped I'd see you again. Jack doesn't know about you or your family" said Sharlene.

"Now I know how Eliza feels. If Jack shows up, I'll tear him to shreds" said Sweetie.

"This tome can summon anything I write in it. Suddenly Mayor Goodway began sporting an afro hairstyle" said Sara as the tome gave Mayor Goodway an afro.

"This doesn't suit me at all. I look ridiculous" said Mayor Goodway.

"You look better than before. Let's see what else I can do" said Sara.

Before Sara could do anything else, Sweetie lunged at her.

"GET OFF" yelled Sara.

"NEVER" yelled Sweetie as Sara & herself tumbled around trying to gain control of the tome. Peekaydee & Sharlene came to Sweetie's aid as Sara tried to fight back. She was soon overpowered & lost the tome.

"Now it's our turn to have fun with this" said Sweetie as she wrote in the tome.

"Before she knew it Sara & everything else causing trouble for Sweetie & her family & friends were swiftly defeated by the tome" said Sweetie as the tome did what Sweetie had written in it. It attacked Sara, the SWAT officers, Zuma's murdered owners, Dummy Alex & the monsters summoned by the Mission Paw Pup Pad. Sara was sent flying away, the SWAT officers were beaten unconscious, Zuma's murdered owners crumbled to pieces, Dummy Alex fell apart & the other monsters were dispatched in various ways.

"Good riddance" said Sweetie.

"I'll say" said Sharlene as Sweetie Pie burst into tears.

"This is all my fault" said Sweetie Pie through her tears.

"No, it's not. Don't blame yourself for this" said Sweetie.

"IT IS MY FAULT. NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T BEEN SO SELFISH" cried Sweetie Pie.

"Sweetie Pie none of what happened is your fault. Sometimes I feel like it was my fault that Jack raped me, but I know that's not true. All this happened because Dent Maker told Sammy to give you that nightmare. They're at fault for this. Don't blame yourself for what happened" said Sharlene.

"Mum's right. None of us would've expected this to happen. It wasn't until we learned From Mayor Humdinger that Sammy caused your nightmare. None of us could've predicted this happening. You'll be OK. I love you Sweetie Pie" said Sweetie.

"I love you too mum" said Sweetie Pie as Mr V appeared on Ryder's Pup Pad.

"Well done on finding another Keystone. As a reward for doing so well you can all take some time off to help Evelyn with the next Jamie Paw movie" said Mr V.

"What movie is it?" asked Sweetie Pie.

"It's called Getting Schooled & its about Dirk, Jamie & their D.O.G.E affiliates taking on a villain who plots to brainwash children in the hopes of taking over the world & getting rid of all the adults" said Evelyn.

"That sounds exciting" said Sweetie Pie.

"Should we head back to the Lookout?" asked Elias.

"Absolutely. You'll love the theme song I wrote for the movie" said a voice.

"I think I know who that is" said Mayor Goodway.

"Do you think it's Christine?" asked Mr Peabody.

"I think it is" said Sherman as Christine appeared.

"CHRISTINE" cried Mayor Goodway as she gave Christine a hug.

"Hi girlfriend. What's up with your hair?" asked Christine Goodway.

"It's a long story" said Mayor Goodway.

"Nice to meet you all" said Christine as everyone introduced themselves.

"What's the name of your song Christine?" asked Evelyn.

"It's called Stand Up. It's an anti-bullying/girl power song" said Christine.

"I'm glad that you're writing songs about serious issues in society. Quite of us have experienced bullying in 1 way or another. Were you inspired by a personal experience?" asked Elias.

"No. I just love getting people pumped up. I'm a black belt in karate" said Christine.

"Nice. Did you write the song for Sali?" asked Elias.

"No. I always perform the theme songs for the Jamie Paw movies" said Christine.

"OK. I can't wait to hear it. It sounds like an epic anthem" said Elias.

"That's the type of sound it has. It's an anti-bullying anthem" said Christine.

"Looks like you've found your calling Christine" said Mr Peabody.

"For sure. This is the start of a brilliant career for you" said Sherman.

"I hope so. Let's get back to the Lookout" said Christine as everyone headed back to the Lookout. Dent Maker watched them in his crystal ball.

"Sammy didn't do a very good job. This is getting ridiculous. Luckily, I still have tricks up my sleeve. Those pesky mortals won't get the best of me" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Schooled

Everyone proceeded to return to the Lookout to begin production on Getting Schooled.

"Time to begin producing a movie" said Elias.

"Indeed, it is" said Evelyn.

"I don't want to be a part of it. I have stage fright" said Marshall.

"You're an excellent performer Marshall. The 1ST time I heard you sing I knew you'd do something great" said Cadpig.

"When I performed at a talent show I wet myself & got laughed at by everyone" said Marshall.

"Psychowig altered that outcome. You're a good singer Marshall. Try to sing as if nobody is watching. You can do that by singing with your eyes closed. You have a lovely singing voice" said Elias.

"Elias is right. When we washed our pup houses that morning everyone said you did great when they heard you. Believe in yourself. I know you know how good you are" said Rubble.

As Marshall tried to respond he started hearing voices in his head. Everyone was laughing at him & he was insulted for being clumsy.

"I CAN'T DO IT" cried Marshall as he went inside the Lookout.

"What was that about?" asked Cadpig.

"I don't know. That's not the 1ST time that's happened. The last time he had an outburst he turned into a demon. It was crazy trying to get him back to normal" said Elias.

"How did he become a demon?" asked Cadpig.

"I'm not entirely sure. After his outburst he ran off by himself & Angel, myself & Everest tried to help him. It didn't go too well. That was the last time we saw him before his transformation" said Elias.

"It was freaky seeing Marshall as a demon" said Angel.

"Elias pretended to fall in love with me to get Marshall to stop his self-hating behaviour" said Everest.

"Really?" asked Kelly.

"It's true. It was nothing more than mind games. I only like Everest as a friend. I was trying to get Marshall to stop being so hard on himself. 1 moment he said he wasted his time marrying Everest & the next he was getting aggressive over my pretend crush on Everest. We left him alone in the hopes that he'd come to his senses & we didn't see him again until after his transformation" said Elias.

"How did he get back to normal?" asked Cadpig.

"Me & Eliza used our superpowers to defeat Marshall & Twilight Sparkle's demon forms. We had to fuse together in the process. With the help of the Locket Whip & Necroblade we returned them to normal" said Elias.

"Our fight with the demons was crazy. I'm glad we pulled through" said Eliza.

"The last thing I remember before becoming a demon was when I got a headache & suddenly underwent a strange transformation. It was really painful & Spike freaked out since he didn't know what was happening" said Twilight Sparkle.

"You also tied me up & gagged me before flying off" said Spike.

"I don't remember that. Between the time I became a demon & when I returned to normal I had no memory of what happened" said Twilight Sparkle.

"What an interesting series of events. Anyways what should we do to help Marshall?" asked Cadpig.

"I don't know. We could try reaching out to him, but he might push us away. Should we give it a try?" asked Elias.

"I don't think that'll work" said Cadpig as Marshall barricaded himself inside the Lookout.

"That's just great. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head that triggers his outbursts" said Elias.

"He's always been insecure about his talents. Even when he gets complimented he brushes it off" said Cadpig.

"I think he has low self-esteem. His outburst just then would confirm it. I hope he'll overcome his demons" said Elias.

"Me too" said Cadpig as an odd-looking human appeared on a floating chair. It was the Directator.

"Not him again" said Whisper.

"Who's that?" asked Elias.

"That's Directator. He's a director of many well-known Yo-Kai movies" said Whisper.

"Sounds like you're not too happy to see him" said Elias.

"Not really" said Whisper.

"The name of this movie sounds more like a comedy than a spy thriller" said Directator.

"What would you call it?" asked Victor.

"The name can stay but we'll add some comedy to the movie" said Directator.

"I'm fine with that as long as the movie isn't ruined by it" said Evelyn.

"Luan can help with that" said Elias.

"I am a comedian" said Luan.

"Even though most of your jokes suck" said Lori.

"That's a bit harsh" said Luan.

"She's right. Your jokes aren't that funny" said Lincoln.

"I don't see you guys doing any better" said Luan.

"Luan's right. At least she tries with her jokes. I don't see the rest of you doing it" said Lynn Sr.

"She inherited her sense of humour from you. Your jokes aren't funny dad" said Lisa.

"That's good to know. Thanks Lisa" said Lynn Sr.

"I'll think of some comedy gold" said Luan.

"I doubt it" said Lori.

"Shut up Lori" said Luan.

"Make me" said Lori.

"That's enough. What do you guys think?" asked Rita Loud.

"I don't have any issues with Luan being the comedy expert" said Evelyn.

"I'll make it work perfectly" said Luan.

"Now we just need to find the perfect school setting" said Directator.

"Adventure Bay Elementary is a perfect location" said Elias.

"Excellent" said Directator.

"I'll use my Animiser to turn the pups into human children" said Suzan.

"Who's playing Babyface Bernard?" asked Directator.

"I think Lincoln should" said Elias.

"Why me?" asked Lincoln.

"You have a very youthful look. You'd fit the role perfectly" said Elias.

"Really?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes. You're perfect for it" said Elias.

"When we become kids does that mean we'll become the same age as Alex?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes" said Suzan.

"OK" said Sweetie.

"Can the Busby's become kids as well?" asked Mel.

"I don't see why not" said Suzan.

"That'll be a cool sight" said Sweetie as Suzan pulled out the Animiser & set it to human mode.

"Here we go" said Suzan as all the pups of the PAW Patrol minus Marshall & all the Busby's became human.

"This is cool" said Angel.

"I've been human before so it's not that exciting for me" said Chase.

"Marshall's missing out big time" said Everest.

"He chose not to take part. That's his choice" said Mel.

"I'm human again" said Rocky.

"I'm a tough kid" said Rubble.

"It feels amazing to be human" said Skye.

"It sure does" said Sweetie.

"Aye, aye, aye I can't believe my eyes" said Tracker.

"This is awesome" said Zuma.

"Wow Sweetie you look great" said Mel.

"You do too" said Sweetie as she kissed Mel.

All the Busby's look amazing" said Sweetie.

"I'm a real boy. Yay" said Busby.

"You sure are" said Sweetie.

"How did you meet Mel Sweetie? I bet he fell for you like a ton of bricks" said Sharlene.

"I sure did" said Mel.

"It was during the Flatblaze gang war last year. I showed up the day we defeated D.A.R.T. I wanted revenge for what they did to Barkingburg. At 1ST I thought I was the sole survivor. We officially hooked up that afternoon" said Sweetie.

"That was a great day. I'm glad we hooked up" said Mel.

"Me too" said Sweetie.

"That day was crazy. Somehow Sweetie knew about us which took me by surprise since I hadn't met her before that day. She claimed at 1ST that she read our dental records but later she revealed that it was from a book she read in Barkingburg that she learned about us. I was surprised at how well she knew us" said Elias.

"I know you better than you think Elias Mitchell Norman Vincent" said Sweetie.

"I had a feeling you knew my full name" said Elias.

"Is that your full name?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. Prior to now the only time I spoke my full name in Adventure Bay was when I introduced myself in Homeroom during my 1ST day of school" said Elias.

"I've known Elias longer than I've known anyone else & not even I knew his full name" said Angel.

"I think Sweetie knows Ryder's full name as well. When we travelled to Berrygreen Waters to take part in WPWE Katie inquired about Ryder's nickname & he said it was Zack "Smooth" Ryder. He didn't use the Jr suffix though" said Elias.

"Anyways Leni & myself will get to work on costume design" said Suzan.

Back at the Lookout Marshall was crying his eyes out.

"Why must everyone in this town be so mean? I'm always the scapegoat. I always ruin everything. I'm useless. Why am I such a waste of space? I boycotted the plays & the Air Patroller operations because I let my fears get the best of me. What's wrong with me? I'm not OK. I'm nothing more than a black spotted blue-eyed freak. I can't do anything right" said Marshall as he slumped & cried sorrowfully. Back at Adventure Bay Elementary everyone was setting up for filming.

"I can't wait to see what costumes Leni & Suzan make" said Elias.

"I wonder what I'll be wearing as Babyface Bernard" said Lincoln.

"I bet you'll look cute & lame at the same time" said Ronnie Anne.

"You're such a tease" said Lincoln.

"You know it lame-o" said Ronnie Anne as she kissed Lincoln.

"By the way can you start teaching me self-defence?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure thing. My scar is starting to heal" said Ronnie Anne.

"Does it hurt?" asked Lincoln.

"No. It doesn't bother me that much. Thanks for saving us from Harvester Elias" said Ronnie Anne.

"You're welcome. Anything to help a friend" said Elias.

"What styles do you practice Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln.

"Kickboxing, aikido, jiujitsu & judo. I'll teach you everything I know" said Ronnie Anne.

"What should we start with?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's try kickboxing since you & Lynn have a bit of experience in it" said Ronnie Anne.

"OK. What are we starting with?" asked Lincoln.

"The basic moves" said Ronnie Anne.

"OK let's get started" said Lincoln.

Back at the Lookout Marshall wrote a farewell note to the others & prepared to run away.

"I better say goodbye through this letter. It's for the best" said Marshall as he wrote his note.

"I better get going. I hope nobody sees me leave" said Marshall as he left the note on the front doors of the Lookout before driving off. He disabled his pup tag to prevent anyone contacting him.

"I feel bad for doing this but at the same time I think it's the right decision" said Marshall as he drove out of town unnoticed. Back at Adventure Bay Elementary preparations were still underway.

"I'm so excited right now" said Evelyn.

"We all are" said Carson.

"My theme song will be a big hit" said Christine Goodway.

"Someone's eager to get going" said Mr Peabody.

"That's how Christine is all the time" said Sherman.

"I'm already where I want to be in life. This is what I was meant to do" said Christine.

"You always did have an interest in showbiz" said Mayor Goodway.

"I sure did" said Christine.

"Can we hear the song?" asked Sali.

"I've been waiting for this moment" said Christine as she began to sing her song Stand Up.

"Everyone is different in all kinds of ways. Now I have something important to say. Don't let anybody get you down. This song will make a smile from your frown" sang Christine as everyone began dancing & singing along. Everyone got pumped when the chorus arrived.

"Stand up everybody & show no fear. There's no room for bullies around here. You're all beautiful & that's no lie. By now you should feel like you could fly" sang Christine as everyone continued dancing along. At the end of the song Christine got a standing ovation.

"Thanks everyone" said Christine.

"That was a brilliant song" said Mayor Goodway.

"If it was in stores I'd totally buy it. It deserves to be a chart topper" said Elias.

"I see the potential for it to reach #1 on the charts" said Sali.

"All the other Jamie Paw theme songs have topped worldwide charts so this 1 should too" said Christine.

"I'll be surprised if it doesn't reach #1" said Elias.

"Me too" Christine.

Meanwhile Ronnie Anne was teaching Lincoln the basics of self-defence.

"You're doing a great job so far Lincoln. You're a natural at this" said Ronnie Anne.

"You're an awesome teacher. Even if it's just the basics I'm having fun" said Lincoln.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Ronnie Anne.

"What's the next style we'll be practising?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's try aikido" said Ronnie Anne.

"Sounds good. Show me the way master Santiago" said Lincoln.

"What?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Never mind. Let's practice" said Lincoln.

"OK. Aikido is about using your opponent's momentum against them. Throw a punch at me so I can demonstrate" said Ronnie Anne as Lincoln threw a punch at her. Ronnie Anne dodged it by moving to the side.

"OK what's next?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's practice some judo" said Ronnie Anne as she gripped Lincoln & performed a judo flip.

"Your turn" said Ronnie Anne as Lincoln repeated Ronnie Anne's flip.

"How was that?" asked Lincoln.

"It was good" said Ronnie Anne.

"What's next?" asked Lincoln.

"Brazilian Jiujitsu" said Ronnie Anne.

"Show me how it's done" said Lincoln as Ronnie Anne entered her stance.

"Come at me" said Ronnie Anne as Lincoln tried to pin her down. Ronnie Anne got the upper hand & put Lincoln in a submission hold.

"You're good" said Lincoln.

"I sure am. To earn your yellow belt, you must beat me in a sparring match" said Ronnie Anne.

"OK let's do this" said Lincoln as he & Ronnie Anne began to spar. They laid into each other with everything they'd practiced.

"I'm going to win" said Lincoln.

"We'll see about that" said Ronnie Anne as Lincoln & her tumbled around trying to gain the upper hand. Ronnie Anne soon began pinning Lincoln down.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Ronnie Anne before Lincoln took her by surprise & turned the tables on her. He pinned her down & did everything he could to restrain her movement. Ronnie Anne tried to break free to no avail.

"Do you give up?" asked Lincoln.

"OK you win. Good job Lincoln" said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks for teaching me MMA. That was awesome" said Lincoln.

"I'm always ready to teach you more" said Ronnie Anne.

Meanwhile Zuma was trying to set up some equipment but was having trouble. Mayor Humdinger tried to see if he could help.

"Need some help Zuma?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes please. This isn't easy for me" said Zuma.

"What do you need help with?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I'm trying to figure out where the brainwashing devices go" said Zuma.

"I'll ask Victor" said Mayor Humdinger as he went over to Victor.

"What's going on Mayor Humdinger?" asked Victor.

"Where do the devices Babyface Bernard uses to brainwash the kids go?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Bernard poses as the new kid at school & claims that the devices are gifts from his father who he claims is a wealthy businessman which is later revealed to be a lie. Each kid is given a device & told they're VR headsets. 1 of the kids discovers Bernard's plan during a bathroom break & tries to tell the others but they don't believe him. That kid then breaks his headset & the headsets of a few other kids before he's prevented from breaking anymore of them. Bernard then tricks everyone into putting their headsets on & uses a remote control to brainwash them. The unfazed kids realise that the 1ST kid was telling the truth as Bernard gets the brainwashed kids to capture the adults & hold them hostage. He also tries to do the same with the 4 unfazed kids who run away & try to tell everyone else about what's happening to no avail. The adults are all taken to school where they're held hostage. Before Bernard & the brainwashed kids can capture the 4 unfazed kids D.O.G.E saves them" said Victor.

"That's interesting. Does Lincoln start off with all the devices?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"He only carries enough for everyone in class. The others are given theirs off screen" said Victor.

"OK thanks" said Mayor Humdinger as he returned to Zuma & filled him in on where the devices went.

"OK now it'll be easier to sort this out. "Where's Lincoln?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know" said Mayor Humdinger as Lincoln & Ronnie Anne walked over.

"Did someone call me?" asked Lincoln.

"You need these" said Zuma as he gave Lincoln mind control devices that were to be given to the 5TH grade kids.

"In your introductory scene you hand these out to the other kids. Everyone else receives theirs off screen" said Zuma.

"OK. I wonder how Leni & Suzan are doing with costume design" said Lincoln.

"We'll find out soon" said Ronnie Anne.

Leni & Suzan were busy trying to get all the costumes done.

"We need to figure out what Bernard's outfit looks like" said Leni.

"He needs a colourful outfit. I was thinking a bright coloured t shirt & shorts & colourful sneaker shoes" said Suzan.

"What colours should we use?" asked Leni.

"Let's try a yellow short sleeved t shirt, blue shorts & green & red sneakers" said Suzan.

"That's perfect" said Leni as she & Suzan started working on Bernard's outfit. They had it done in 15 minutes.

"It looks brilliant" said Leni.

"It sure does. Lincoln will look great in this" said Suzan.

"He sure will" said Leni.

"Which costume should we do next?" asked Suzan.

"Before we continue I have a question. How did you meet Damien?" asked Leni.

"I met him at a martial arts tournament. I was competing & he was in the audience. It was love at 1ST sight for him. He introduced himself after I won the tournament & we hooked up after getting to know each other" said Suzan.

"That's pretty cool" said Leni.

"He's so handsome. He was right when he said that I have legs which I know how to use" said Suzan.

"Pepper said the same thing yesterday or the day before" said Leni.

"Damien's the love of my life. I can depend on him when there's nobody else. Sometimes I find it hard to tell him how I feel but I know he cares" said Suzan.

"There's also your siblings" said Leni.

"True. Even though they drive me crazy at times I know they're always there for me" said Suzan.

"I can relate since we both have a lot of siblings. My family is small compared to yours but it's big compared to most other families" said Leni.

"It's not easy living in a house with approximately 100 people but we know how to handle it" said Suzan.

"It's similar with me. There's me, my 10 siblings, our parents & Hiromita" said Leni.

"How's your relationship going?" asked Suzan.

"It's going good. Hiromita sees Lori, myself, Luna & Luan every day at school since he works as a security guard there" said Leni.

"I've heard rumours about you 2 having sex in his car during recess & lunch every day" said Suzan.

"It's true. It's not illegal since most people know of the circumstances regarding our relationship" said Leni.

"If you were doing it with a teacher that would cause a major scandal" said Suzan.

"All that matters in the end is that we're happy together" said Leni.

"Same with Damien & myself" said Suzan.

"I've actually heard a rumour about Mr Peabody" said Leni.

"What is it?" asked Suzan.

"He's in love with Sharlene. He's totally in love with an English super spy MILF" said Leni.

"I never noticed. I'm not sure if she reciprocates his feelings. There's a chance her encounter with Jack may have left a lasting impact on her ability to fall in love with someone" said Suzan.

"I'm sure she'll warm up to him. Elias was kind of the same since he struggled at 1ST with his own ordeal but over time he's been able to find comfort in adult men other than his father. He has such a close bond with Jake. If Elias can pull through like that Sharlene can too" said Leni.

"True. My ordeal with the Smilers was traumatic. Until we went after Yin last year I never told anyone about what happened because I felt ashamed. I masked my shame so that nobody found out. Looking back on it now it would've been better to tell someone, but I feared being judged for what happened. I'm glad you've all offered your full support. Without you all I couldn't have been that strong" said Suzan.

"It's not your fault that happened. Never blame yourself for what the Smilers did. You're a strong woman Suzan. You can handle anything. As long as you remember to look deep inside yourself you'll always find the strength to carry on" said Leni.

"Thanks Leni. That means a lot to me" said Suzan.

"You're welcome" said Leni as Suzan cried tears of joy & gave Leni a hug.

"Let's get back to making costumes" said Leni.

"Good idea" said Suzan as Leni & herself continued costume design. Meanwhile Mr Peabody was trying to figure out how to express his feelings for Sharlene.

"Let's see. Sherman, I need your advice" said Mr Peabody.

"What is it Mr Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"I need help trying to figure out how to tell Sharlene that I love her" said Mr Peabody.

"Try telling her how pretty she looks" said Sherman.

"It's worth a shot" said Mr Peabody as he walked over to Sharlene.

"Hi Sharlene" said Mr Peabody.

"Hi. What's on your mind?" asked Sharlene.

"Well… I…" stammered Mr Peabody.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sharlene.

"I'm trying to say that… Well…" stammered Mr Peabody.

"Spit it out" said Sharlene.

"I love you" said Mr Peabody.

"OK" said Sharlene.

"That's not a problem is it?" asked Mr Peabody.

"No. It's just that I've never had a relationship like that with anyone before. I tried to avoid them because of what Jack did" said Sharlene.

"I promise that I'm nothing like Jack. I'd never force myself on anyone" said Mr Peabody.

"I'm glad to hear that. You are kind of cute if I must admit. I suppose we can try to make this work but let's not rush into anything. I want to go at a steady pace" said Sharlene.

"Anything to make you happy" said Mr Peabody.

"OK let's do a quick casting call. Who's playing each character?" asked Suzan.

"I'm playing Jamie Paw" said Evelyn.

"I'm playing Dirk Strongman" said Dirk.

"I'm playing Alyssa Kendricks" said Lady.

"I'm playing Raylene Prescott" said Cadpig.

"I'm playing Donovan McLotterson" said Bolt.

"I'm playing Troy Jacobson" said Dodger.

"I'm playing Pedro Sanchez" said Skippyjon.

"I'm playing Xander Navyson" said Oliver.

"I'm playing Stanley Horrocks" said Tramp.

"I'm playing Ursula Gibbons" said Annette.

"I'm playing Tatiana Lopez" said Colette.

"I'm playing Valerie Munson" said Danielle.

"I'm playing Babyface Bernard" said Lincoln.

"OK that's almost all the main roles. All the adults can portray themselves & most of the kids can as well. We need 2 5TH grade kids & 2 1ST grade kids to portray the 4 kids who escape the brainwashing" said Victor.

"What are the names of those kid characters?" asked Elias.

Jordan Travis, Brooklyn Paisley, Adam Gregory & Danica Yeung. Adam & Danica are the 1ST grade kids & Brooklyn & Jordan are the 5TH grade kids. Jordan's the kid who finds out the truth & tries to tell everyone to no avail" said Victor.

"Jordan's 1 of my favourite names. I can play him" said Elias.

"I can play Brooklyn" said Kelly.

"I'll be Adam" said Alex.

I'll play Danica" said Kiko.

"OK now that we've sorted that out who wants to go 1ST with wardrobe consultations?" asked Suzan.

"I'll go 1ST" said Evelyn.

"OK here's your outfit" said Suzan as Evelyn was shown a black body suit which covered her whole body except her head, paws & tail.

"Let's see how well it fits" said Evelyn as she put her suit on. Carson became lovestruck at what he saw.

"That's 1 sexy suit" said Carson.

"Check out your suit Carson" said Suzan as Carson was shown a black sleeveless body suit which he put on.

"This is perfect" said Carson.

"It sure is my sexy kitty cat" said Evelyn as Carson flexed his muscles. Evelyn kissed him on the cheek.

"Here's your outfit Lincoln" said Leni as Lincoln put on his colourful outfit.

"I feel like I just got younger" said Lincoln.

"It definitely gives you a youthful look. It's perfect" said Ronnie Anne.

"It sure is" said Lincoln.

"Now to get the rest of D.O.G.E into their outfits" said Suzan as the other D.O.G.E actors put their outfits on. Lady & Tramp wore white outfits, Bolt & Cadpig wore blue outfits, Annette & Dodger wore red outfits, Colette & Skippyjon wore yellow outfits & Danielle & Oliver wore purple outfits.

"We look good" said Lady.

"You can say that again" said Tramp.

"I feel like I'm wearing the ocean" said Bolt.

"We have distinct outfits" said Cadpig.

"I look feisty" said Annette.

"Red's my favourite colour" said Dodger.

"I feel like I'm the sun" said Colette.

"We all look brilliant" said Skippyjon.

"It feels like we're living in a rainbow" said Danielle.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Oliver as Ocean became lovestruck with Annette, Colette & Danielle's appearances.

"Looks like someone's a fan of our outfits" said Annette.

"It's a good thing we look hot in these" said Colette.

"We're all looking sexy" said Danielle.

"I feel like I'm drowning in an ocean of love" said Ocean.

"That's my boy" said Zuma.

"Will there be any extras?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Most of you will be. Most of the kids have a few lines of dialogue & the adults appear in most of the scenes including Babyface Bernard" said Directator.

"OK" said Ronnie Anne.

Meanwhile Marshall continued driving away from Adventure Bay. As he came by an animal shelter his firetruck's wheels were punctured by caltrops.

"Really? Looks like I'm not going any further in my vehicle. It seems that whoever put these down doesn't want anyone to get past" said Marshall as he was caught in a net & taken inside where he was thrown into a jail cell cage.

"WHAT THE HELL? LET ME OUT" yelled Marshall as the man who kidnapped him growled before giving Marshall a fearful look.

"What do you want with me?" asked Marshall.

"He's not the guy you should fear" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Marshall as a white furred dog with a black spot around 1 eye appeared. He was in the company of a black cat, a yellow canary & a tan gerbil.

"I'm Charles. These 3 are Cliff, Geo & Walt" said Charles.

"You're the pets that the Loud family own" said Marshall.

"Correct" said Charles.

"I wonder if they know where we are" said Cliff.

"I doubt it" said Geo.

"What's your name?" asked Walt.

"I'm Marshall. Who's the guy that put me in here?" asked Marshall.

"That's Dr Freakenstein's assistant Rogi. He doesn't really talk much" said Charles.

"OK. Did you all get kidnapped & thrown in here as well?" asked Marshall as a squawk was heard from a parrot.

"We've been here since last year. I'm Sergio & this is Lalo" said Sergio as he pointed to another dog.

"Hola" said Lalo.

"Is there anyone else in here that's been kidnapped?" asked Marshall.

"There's a monkey who used to be queen of the jungle" said Charles.

"That's Mandy. Me & my friends know her. What's she doing now?" asked Marshall.

"She's practising martial arts" said Geo.

"What style does she practice?" asked Marshall.

"Monkey Libre" said Walt.

"I have a feeling her family also practices it" said Marshall.

"Probably" said Cliff.

"Says the pup who refused to let the PAW Patrol rescue us from Volcano Island" said a voice.

"Is that you Mandy?" asked Marshall as Mandy appeared & punched Marshall in the face.

"Yes, it is. I'm still mad about that" said Mandy.

"I can't help having a fear of heights" said Marshall.

"That's no excuse for holding back your teammates" said Mandy as Marshall broke down in tears.

"I can't do anything right. Not even running away is something I'm good at" said Marshall through his tears.

"Did you run away?" asked Mandy.

"Yes. I let my stage fright get the best of me. Everyone's filming the next Jamie Paw movie right now. Lincoln's playing the villain" said Marshall.

"Do they know you're gone?" asked Charles.

"I don't know" said Marshall.

"Call them so they can come rescue us" said Mandy.

"They'll probably be mad at me" said Marshall.

"Fine I'll do it myself" said Mandy as she activated Marshall's pup tag & called Ryder.

"Mandy is that you?" asked Ryder.

"It sure is" said Mandy.

"Why are you calling?" asked Ryder.

"Ask Marshall" said Mandy.

"Where are you?" asked Ryder.

"We're in an animal shelter being held by a mad scientist & her assistant. Other than me & Marshall there's also the Loud & Santiago family pets. Can you come & rescue us?" asked Mandy.

"We're on our way" said Ryder as he hung up.

"Bad news everyone. Marshall's been kidnapped & is being held hostage in an animal shelter along with Mandy & the Loud & Santiago family pets" said Ryder.

"We have to save them" said Lincoln.

"We will. Filming must be put on hold, so we can save them. It shouldn't take too long" said Ryder.

"What animal shelter are they being held at?" asked Elias.

"Forget it. I didn't come all this way for you to bail on me. You're not abandoning this movie" said Victor.

"Either we go & save Marshall or I'm not doing the movie" said Cadpig.

"You're under contract Cadpig" said Victor.

"Is my family worthless to you? Does my personal life mean nothing? You only care about making money. It's always about getting paid for you. I'd never turn my back on Marshall. I'd rather quit the movie industry than abandon my family" said Cadpig.

"It's Marshall's own fault. He got himself into this mess. He can't blame anyone else for his predicament. It was his choice not to be a part of the movie" said Victor.

"Our pets are also in trouble. I refuse to leave them stuck in the animal shelter with no way out" said Lincoln.

"You can't leave since you're the villain. Marshall & the others can find their own way out" said Victor as Eliza noticed that Elias was missing.

"Where did Elias go?" asked Eliza.

"I'm going to be furious if he's gone to save them" said Victor.

"I'll call him" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to call Elias. Elias was flying around trying to locate Marshall & the others.

"Hi Ryder" said Elias.

"Where are you?" asked Ryder.

"I'm looking for Marshall & the others" said Elias as Victor grabbed Ryder's Pup Pad.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW" yelled Victor.

"I'll be back sooner than you think" said Elias.

"IF YOU'RE NOT BACK IN 15 MINUTES YOU'LL BE SORRY" yelled Victor.

"That'll be plenty of time" said Elias as he hung up.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe this" said Victor.

"How dare you yell at our son like that" said Ella.

"That was unprofessional" said Ethan.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" yelled Victor.

"DON'T YELL AT US" yelled Ella.

"HOW DARE YOU DEVALUE OTHERS" yelled Ethan.

"YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO QUESTION ME. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WAITING 1 WHOLE YEAR TO START FILMING" yelled Victor.

"BE QUIET" yelled Evelyn as silence filled the room.

"I know that the past year has been slow for the franchise, but we can't turn our backs on out family & friends. Elias can save them & return in no time" said Evelyn.

"I'm not waiting any longer than 15 minutes" said Victor.

As Elias flew around Adventure Bay he noticed that Marshall's firetruck was missing from the Lookout.

"That's odd. I better check that out" said Elias as he flew down to investigate. As he landed he saw the note Marshall had left. After reading the note Elias became upset.

"That's not good. I have to find them before it's too late" said Elias as he searched through town. He didn't see Marshall's firetruck anywhere. He then started searching in other areas Marshall had visited in the past.

"If he's in an animal shelter I should be able to narrow down the options as to where to look" said Elias as he continued flying around. A few minutes later he spotted Marshall's firetruck outside the animal shelter.

"I hope Marshall's OK" said Elias as he landed near Marshall's firetruck. He immediately noticed the busted wheels.

"Looks like he walked into a trap. I need to be careful" said Elias as he crept over to the front wall of the animal shelter making sure to avoid being seen. He looked through a window & saw Marshall & the other animals locked in a cage.

"I need to figure out how to get them free" said Elias as a net was thrown over him. He proceeded to cut through the rope with the Necroblade taking Rogi by surprise.

"Nice try" said Elias as he hacked Rogi to pieces with the Necroblade. He then crept inside & got Marshall's attention.

"Marshall over here" said Elias.

"Elias help us" said Marshall.

"Where's the key?" asked Elias.

"Dr Freakenstein has it. I don't suppose you know why she's called that do you?" asked Mandy.

"Is she a hybrid?" asked Elias.

"Close. She makes mutant hybrids of other animals & people" said Geo.

"OK. Where is she now?" asked Elias.

"She's in her lab preparing to make a mutant out of 12 Chocolate Labradors & a red haired girl that Lincoln once had a crush on. I forgot her name" said Charles.

"I think it's Cristina. I've heard him talk about her before" said Elias.

"He once filmed himself kissing her photo which freaked her out so much that she switched classes" said Cliff.

"Yikes. I think those pups are Zuma's ex-girlfriends. I hope I'm not too late to save them" said Elias.

"Be careful. The mutants are really creepy" said Geo.

"I've had to put up with all kinds of crazy creatures before. Once I'm through with them You'll all be free" said Elias as a scream was heard.

"SOMEONE HELP ME" cried Cristina.

"I better get into action" said Elias as he went over to the laboratory door & kicked it down taking Dr Freakenstein, Cristina & Zuma's 12 ex-girlfriends by surprise.

"Let them go or else" said Elias.

"No way. I'll turn them all into a jealousy fuelled monster called the EX-Terminator" said Dr Freakenstein.

"You don't scare me" said Elias.

"Your crimes against animals & humanity are over Dr Freakenstein" said a voice.

"Says who?" asked Dr Freakenstein as a boy that resembled Lincoln appeared. He had blonde hair & wore a red college vest, blue jeans & tennis shoes.

"Says Lincoln Richard Loud II. I'm a martial arts master, protector of animals & multilingual all in 1. Release the fair maiden" said Richard in Mandarin.

"Fat chance" said Dr Freakenstein.

"Fine. Looks like we're doing this the hard way" said Richard as Elias & himself attacked Dr Freakenstein. They unleashed a flurry of punches, kicks, swings & strikes on her. Dr Freakenstein tried to fight back but she was quickly overpowered & knocked unconscious.

"Good riddance. You save these guys while I save Marshall & the others" said Elias as he grabbed the key to the cage & freed the animals in the cage.

"Thanks Elias" said Marshall.

"You're welcome. Why did you run away?" asked Elias.

"I felt useless because of my past screw ups. I let it get to me & I felt that running away was the best option. Please don't hate me for this" said Marshall.

"Marshall it's OK. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're an amazing pup. You've done lots of things you should be proud of. Just because Psychowig is altering the past doesn't mean that you should hate yourself over the outcomes he causes. You have a beautiful wife, a loving group of friends & an awesome job. Don't let your insecurities get the best of you. I love you Marshall. Everyone does. Never forget that" said Elias as Marshall jumped into his arms & burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid to run away. I should've told everyone how I felt. I hope they won't hate me for this" said Marshall through his tears.

"They won't" said Elias.

"Was that Lincoln who helped defeat Dr Freakenstein?" asked Charles.

"No, I think it was his twin brother" said Elias.

"I've never met him before" said Charles.

"Me either" said Cliff.

"I've never heard anything about him" said Geo.

"I don't think any of us have" said Walt.

"By the way Elias I also have 4 lovely children" said Marshall.

"Do you love them as much as Everest?" asked Elias.

"Of course, I do" said Elias.

"Then you shouldn't abandon them. They need you. I'm sure they all love you. They'd be really scared if you ran away never to be seen again. I know you wouldn't want them to go through that" said Elias.

"You're right. I didn't even think of that. I was so consumed by my self-hate that I paid no attention to the consequences of my actions. Once we get back I'm going to tell my family how much I love them" said Marshall.

"I should probably mention that the pups have been humanised for the movie. It's not too late for you to be a part of it" said Elias.

"I'll give it a try. I'm a bit nervous about making a fool of myself" said Marshall.

"As long as you block out the negative feelings & encourage yourself you'll be fine" said Elias.

"Thanks for the advice" said Marshall.

"Anything for you my Dalmatian friend" said Elias.

"Are you OK, fair maiden?" asked Richard.

"I am thanks to you. You remind me of my classmate Lincoln. Are you his twin brother?" asked Cristina.

"Yes" said Richard as he stared into Cristina's eyes. His heart began to beat rapidly & he started to blush.

"Woah, I feel funny" said Richard.

"Are you OK?" asked Cristina.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" asked Richard.

"No. You are kind of cute yourself" said Cristina.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here" said Richard as Cristina & himself joined the others.

"OK we're all good to go" said Cristina.

"What about the 12 Chocolate Labradors?" asked Charles.

"They're Zuma's ex-girlfriends. I don't think they should come with us since they tried to take Zuma back even though he's moved on & has a wife & 6 kids. If we brought them with us they'd probably cause more trouble" said Elias.

"I doubt that they'd give up on Zuma so easily" said Marshall.

"I think they're all sexy. Hi there, girls" said Charles as he winked at Zuma's 12 exes.

"I hope his charm works on them" said Elias.

"We're about to find out" said Marshall as Zuma's 12 exes started fighting over Charles.

"I saw him 1ST" said Helen.

"No, I did" said Irene.

"He's mine" said Yolanda.

"Back off girls" said Jenny.

"You back off" said Loretta.

"I'm having him" said Ursula.

"Over my dead body you are" said Maureen.

"If you want him you'll have to beat me 1ST" said Bethany.

"I'll make sure he picks me" said Diana.

"I'm the hottest of the 12 of us" said Kayla.

"No, you're not" said Clarissa.

"He loves me not you" said Tabitha.

"There's enough of me to go around" said Charles as he kissed Zuma's 12 exes. They all began to feel lovestruck.

"OK let's go. Victor's already furious that I came to rescue you. Let's get back to Adventure Bay" said Elias.

How do we get back if my firetruck's wheels are busted?" asked Marshall.

"With my Ultimate Zen" said Elias as he unlocked his Ultimate Zen taking everyone by surprise.

"How's he doing that?" asked Cristina.

"I don't know" said Richard.

"It's a long story. Let's get going" said Marshall as everyone except Elias hopped in Marshall's firetruck. Elias picked it up & flew back towards Adventure Bay.

"Wow he's strong" said Charles.

"I can't believe my eyes" said Cliff.

"I'm glad we're free" said Geo.

"I can't wait to see the Louds again" said Walt.

Back at Adventure Bay Elementary Victor's patience was running out.

"This is unbelievable. If Elias isn't back within the next minute we're starting the movie without him" said Victor.

"You're so impatient. At least he was generous enough to go & save everyone" said Cadpig.

"Cadpig's right. You need to be more patient" said Lincoln.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING 1 YEAR. I'M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER" yelled Victor.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon" said Eliza.

"He better be" said Victor.

Moments later Elias & the others arrived.

"We're back. We can start the movie now" said Elias.

"Finally. Let's get this show on the road" said Victor.

"Lincoln is that you?" asked Richard.

"Who are you?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm your twin brother Richard" said Richard as the Loud family gasped in shock.

"I didn't know I had a twin" said Lincoln.

"Now you do" said Richard.

"Cristina is that you?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yes. I'm Richard's girlfriend" said Cristina.

"OK" said Ronnie Anne.

"Good to see you all again" said Lincoln.

"It's good to see you too Lincoln" said Charles.

"It's been so long" said Cliff.

"It sure has" said Geo.

"I'm glad we're back together again" said Walt.

"What are my ex-girlfriends doing here?" asked Zuma.

"They're in love with Charles now" said Elias.

"That's a relief" said Zuma.

"Hi Ronnie Anne" said Lalo.

"Hi Bobby Boo-Boo Bear" said Sergio as he squawked.

"Sergio it's you" said Bobby.

"Good to see you again Lalo" said Ronnie Anne.

"We've been wondering where you were" said Lalo.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Sergio.

"Those are your pets, aren't they?" asked Lori.

"Don't you remember them Lori?" asked Lincoln.

"I probably forgot about them since I was more focused on Bobby" said Lori.

"I'm not surprised since you 2 are always texting & holding each other close all the time. That's probably why you don't recognise us that well" said Lalo.

"I don't blame her. That's how teenagers are" said Sergio.

"Can we start filming before I lose my mind?" asked Victor.

"Yes" said Elias.

"Excellent" said Victor.

"Can I be part of it?" asked Marshall.

"Sure. I got you covered" said Suzan as she used the Animiser to humanise Marshall.

"You look good Marshall" said Everest.

"You do too. I love you Everest. I'm sorry for running away. I don't know what I was thinking" said Marshall.

"It's OK. All that matters now is that you're here" said Everest.

"Places everyone" said Directator as everyone got into position for the 1ST scene. Marshall immediately began feeling nervous.

" _I'm already feeling the anxiety. That's not good"_ thought Marshall.

Everest noticed Marshall's anxiousness & smiled as she gave him the thumbs up. This helped to ease Marshall's anxiety.

"Scene 1 take 1. Action" said Directator.

The scene began with kids in the hallway walking along & getting stuff from their lockers. After the bell rang they all headed to class. In the 5TH grade Homeroom class Miss Spearwood was about to begin the lesson.

"Time to begin today's lesson. I want you all to copy down what I write on the board" said Miss Spearwood.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Lincoln then entered the room.

"Can I help you?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I'm Bernard. Are you Miss Backermyer?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes. Are you new here?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Yes. It's my 1ST day here at Summer Brook Elementary" said Lincoln.

Miss Spearwood proceeded to check the roll call & spotted Bernard's name on it.

"You're in the right class. You can sit next to my desk. I'll find another empty seat for you later" said Miss Spearwood.

"OK" said Lincoln as he sat at the desk next to Miss Spearwood's desk.

"OK back to the lesson. Everything I write on the board you need to copy down in your notebooks" said Miss Spearwood.

All the kids proceeded to write down what was written on the board in their notebooks. The lesson came & went without incident.

"OK that's all for today's lesson" said Miss Spearwood.

"I have an announcement" said Lincoln.

"What is it?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"My father is the CEO of KidCo. As a surprise gift he's allowed to company to provide all the students in school with a free VR headset. I have some for you in my bag. I hope you like them" said Lincoln as he passed out the headsets. All the kids became excited.

"This is cool. Thanks Bernard" said Carlos.

"I didn't expect this at all" said Elias.

"You have a cool father. Tell him I said thanks" said Kelly.

"You're all welcome" said Lincoln as the bell rang signalling class changes.

"See you all later" said Miss Spearwood as the kids left the room to head to their next class.

"Cut. Well done everyone. Let's set up the next scene" said Directator.

As everyone went to set up the next scene Marshall shook nervously.

"Are you still feeling nervous Marshall?" asked Everest.

"This is crazy. I can't believe I'm doing this. It feels like everyone's watching me" said Marshall.

"Ignore it. If you do your anxiety will go away" said Everest.

"Good idea" said Marshall.

"Places everyone" said Directator as everyone got in position for the next scene.

"Scene 2 take 1. Action" said Directator.

The scene began with all the kids in the playground. Almost all of them were using their headsets.

"These are cool. Bernard's so generous giving us these headsets" said Kenneth.

"He's so lucky to have a wealthy family" said Ranger.

"I could play with this all day. I wish I could use it 24/7" said Ryder.

"They are quite extraordinary" said Selena.

Elias & Kelly were playing by themselves. Elias began feeling the need to go to the toilet.

"I'm busting. I'll be right back Brooklyn" said Elias.

"Don't take too long Jordan. It'd be a shame if you missed out on all the fun these headsets have to offer" said Kelly as Elias went inside & headed to the restrooms to relieve himself. As he was finishing up he heard someone enter the stall next to him. It was Lincoln.

"I hope everyone has fun with their headsets aka mind control devices. Soon they'll all be under my control & nobody will be able to stop me. Once all the adults are gone the world will be at my mercy" said Lincoln as he laughed evilly. Elias sat in his stall with a horrified look on his face. He waited until Lincoln left before leaving his stall.

"I can't believe that Bernard's trying to brainwash us. I'm not going to be fooled that easily" said Elias as he broke his headset & threw it in the bin.

"I have to tell everyone the truth before Bernard scrambles their brains like eggs" said Elias as the bell rang to signal the beginning of next class.

"That's just great. Looks like I'll have to wait until lunch" said Elias as he left the bathroom & headed to class.

"Cut. Good job. Let's get the next scene set up" said Directator as everyone began setting up the next scene. Marshall began to hear voices in his head which proved to be too much to handle.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be clumsy" said Marshall.

"Are you OK Marshall?" asked Everest.

"Please forgive me. I try to do my best. I swear I don't screw things up on purpose" said Marshall.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. That's very bizarre" said Ryder as Marshall dropped to his knees & began crying & screaming.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I DON'T WANT TO BE HATED. I'M SORRY" cried Marshall.

"What's happening to him?" asked Kelly.

"I think he's having a panic attack" said Elias.

"Marshall it's all in your head" said Everest.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T WANT THINGS TO BE LIKE THIS" yelled Marshall.

"Marshall it's OK" said Cadpig.

"NO, IT'S NOT" yelled Marshall.

"We better get him to calm down" said Victor as Marshall was taken aside as Cali tried to calm him down.

"Where did that come from?" asked Everest.

"It's probably traumatic events from the past. That's what it sounds like based on what he said" said Elias.

"I hope he'll be OK. I hate seeing him like this" said Cadpig.

"We all do. I think he needs counselling & or therapy. It works for me, so it should work for him too. If we don't get him the help he needs he'll continue this downward spiral" said Elias.

"I don't want him to fall apart. I'm happy with anything that'll help him cope" said Cadpig as Marshall ran back to the Lookout in tears.

"He's obviously got mental health issues" said Victor.

"Lay off him. Can't you see he's having a hard time?" asked Cadpig.

"That's not my problem. Let's continue the movie" said Victor.

"What if Marshall runs away again?" asked Cadpig.

"The wheels on his firetruck are busted & I don't know if he knows how to operate any other vehicles. He wouldn't get far on foot before being found" said Elias.

"I hope he doesn't try anything crazy" said Cadpig.

"I feel the same way" said Elias.

"Hey where did Charles go?" asked Lincoln.

In an empty classroom Charles was having group sex with Zuma's 12 ex-girlfriends.

"OK who wants to go 1ST?" asked Charles.

Almost immediately the girls started to argue over who would make love with Charles 1ST.

"I can give all of you my love. Let's do this in alphabetical order" said Charles.

"That means I go 1ST" said Bethany.

"I'm after you" said Clarissa.

"After that it's my turn" said Diana.

"I'm 4TH" said Helen.

"I'm after Helen" said Irene.

"I'm the halfway girl" said Jenny.

"I'm #7" said Kayla.

"I'm 8TH in line" said Loretta.

"I can't believe I have to wait" said Maureen.

"At least you get to go before me" said Tabitha.

"I'm not too keen with this but it won't hurt to try" said Ursula.

"I'll finish it off with a wild time" said Yolanda.

"Time for the fun to begin" said Charles as he began having sex with Bethany. Once they finished he moved on to Clarissa. 1 by 1 Charles worked his way through lovemaking with all of Zuma's 12 exes. They performed various sexual acts & positions including 69, oral sex, doggy style & much more.

"That was great. You know how to make a guy feel special" said Charles.

All the girls blushed & giggled as they & Charles returned to the others.

"Where have you all been?" asked Lincoln.

"Having group sex" said Charles.

"You're a lucky dog. I've never done it with that many girls all at once before" said Monty.

"That's probably because you come off too strong & freak the girls out with your advances" said Suzan.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore now that I have Adagio" said Monty.

"I may be 1 person, but I can give you the love of more than a dozen people at once" said Adagio.

"I know. Kiss me sexy" said Monty as he kissed Adagio.

"I'm glad that my exes have given up on trying to take me back" said Zuma.

"Me too. You're all mine" said Rosaletta as she kissed Zuma.

"OK that's enough love sessions for now. Let's continue the movie" said Victor.

"Places everyone" said Directator as everyone got ready for the next scene.

"Scene 3 take 1. Action" said Directator.

The scene began with Elias entering the cafeteria. All the other kids wore their headsets as they ate lunch. Elias proceeded to walk over to where the other 5TH grade students were seated.

"Guys you must destroy your headsets. They're actually mind control devices" said Elias.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kelly.

"I heard Bernard talking to himself in the restrooms at recess. He said that the headsets were a ruse & that he's going to use them to brainwash us all & conquer the world" said Elias.

"Jordan you're crazy. Where did you get that idea from?" asked Kenneth.

"It's probably a twisted delusion" said Night Katie.

"Jordan always makes up weird stuff like this" said Night Ryder.

"I'm trying to save you guys" said Elias.

"No, you're acting like a fool" said Ace.

"Why do you act so weird all the time?" asked Danny.

"Looks like I'll have to prove it" said Elias as he grabbed Kelly's headset & broke it. The other kids withheld their headsets to stop them from being broken.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? STOP ACTING SO STUPID" yelled Ryder.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU" yelled Elias.

"I doubt that" said Kelly as Elias went over to where the 1ST grade kids were sitting & broke Alex & Kiko's headsets.

"What did you do that for?" asked Alex.

"What was the purpose of that?" asked Kiko.

"I'm saving you from mind control" said Elias.

"Jordan you're insane" said Julius.

"I don't know what's gotten into you" said Justina.

"He's probably having a meltdown" said Precious' Owner as Elias groaned in anger.

"OPEN YOUR EYES. BERNARD'S DECEIVING YOU. YOU MUST SAVE YOURSELF BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE" yelled Elias as Lincoln walked over to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"You already know the answer to that. You're trying to brainwash everyone to conquer the world" said Elias.

"That's ridiculous. If you'll all put your headsets on I'll prove Jordan wrong" said Lincoln as everyone except Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko put their headsets on.

"Now we're missing out on all the fun" said Alex.

"You're an idiot Jordan" said Kelly.

"I hope you have enough money to buy us more" said Kiko.

"Fat chance. It's not happening" said Elias.

"Time to prove that these headsets are normal. Everyone will be having lots of fun once I press this button" said Lincoln.

"DON'T YOU DARE" yelled Elias as Lincoln pressed the button. All the kids that wore headsets got a strange feeling before they started marching like an army & stood behind Lincoln.

"Isn't this cool? Now I'm free to rule the world. You should've listened to Jordan" said Lincoln.

Alex, Kelly & Kiko gasped in horror. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"Jordan was telling the truth" said Alex.

"This isn't good" said Kelly.

"What do we do now?" asked Kiko.

"RUN" cried Elias as Alex, himself, Kelly & Kiko began running away.

"Get them. Make sure they don't get away" said Lincoln.

"Yes, master Bernard" said the student body as they chased after Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko.

"Cut. Excellent work everyone. Let's prepare for the next scene" said Directator as everyone got preparations for the next scene ready. Back at the Lookout Everest & Marshall's kids were playing Truth Or Dare.

"Truth or dare Inferno?" asked Snowflake.

"Truth" said Inferno.

"Are you in love with anyone?" asked Snowflake.

"Well… You see…" stammered Inferno.

"We won't make fun of you" said Blaze.

"Just tell us" said Winter.

"I love Chase's daughter Birdie" said Inferno.

"Does she know?" asked Snowflake.

"I don't think so" said Inferno.

"Tell her the next opportunity you get" said Blaze.

"I bet she loves you as well" said Winter.

"I hope so" said Inferno as Marshall entered the Lookout in tears.

"Dad's back" said Blaze.

"Why is he upset?" asked Inferno.

"I don't know" said Snowflake.

"Are you OK dad?" asked Winter.

"Do I look OK to you?" asked Marshall.

"What happened?" asked Blaze.

"It doesn't matter. Leave me alone" said Marshall.

"Someone needs a hug" said Snowflake as she tried to give Marshall a hug. Marshall pushed her away.

"I'm not in the mood" said Marshall.

"That was harsh" said Winter.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Marshall.

Blaze, Inferno, Snowflake & Winter watched as Marshall slumped in a beanbag & decided to find Everest.

"I wonder what happened" said Blaze.

"Mum might know" said Inferno.

"It must've been bad" said Snowflake.

"I hope he'll be OK" said Winter.

Marshall sat in the Lookout crying his eyes out.

"I'm a terrible father. I don't deserve to have such lovely children" said Marshall.

Blaze, Inferno, Snowflake & Winter soon arrived at Adventure Bay Elementary & found Everest with the others.

"Hi kids" said Everest.

"Hi mum" said Blaze.

"Dad's really upset" said Inferno.

"We don't know why he feels that way" said Snowflake.

"What happened?" asked Winter.

"He had a bad case of stage fright. Where did he go?" asked Everest.

"He's at the Lookout" said Blaze.

"He hasn't hurt himself, has he?" asked Cadpig.

"I don't think so" said Inferno.

"He was only in tears from what I saw" said Snowflake.

"We should give him some space" said Winter.

"Good idea" said Everest.

"OK let's begin filming the next scene. It's set in the streets of town" said Directator as everyone went outside to film the next scene.

"Scene 4 take 1. Action" said Directator.

The scene began with Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko running through the streets as the rest of the kids gave chase.

"This is crazy. What do we do?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. We need to avoid being caught" said Kelly.

"Where should we go?" asked Kiko.

"Anywhere that they can't find us" said Elias.

As Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko ran through town they saw numerous adults being carried towards Adventure Bay Elementary by the brainwashed kids.

"SOMEONE HELP US" cried Ella.

"PLEASE SAVE US" cried Ethan.

"PUT ME DOWN" cried Mr Porter.

"THIS IS CRAZY" cried Alan.

"LET US GO" cried Amy.

"PUT US DOWN RIGHT NOW" cried Harry.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING" cried Susie.

"How can we help them?" asked Alex.

"We can't. We're outnumbered" said Kelly.

"There must be something we can do" said Kiko.

"All can do now is run. We'll think of something soon enough" said Elias.

The brainwashed kids chased Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko all over town & eventually cornered them on the bridge.

"We're trapped" said Alex.

"This isn't good" said Kelly.

"What'll happen to us?" asked Kiko.

"I don't know" said Elias as Lincoln emerged from the crowd.

"There's no escape. Give up" said Lincoln.

Suddenly a helicopter containing the agents of D.O.G.E appeared.

"OVER HERE KIDS" called Evelyn.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY" yelled Lincoln as the brainwashed kids attempted to seize Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko. They weren't fast enough to stop them from getting in the helicopter. Lincoln screamed in anger as the helicopter flew away.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET. THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME" yelled Lincoln.

In the helicopter Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko caught their breath having become exhausted from running around.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Evelyn.

"We are thanks to you" said Alex.

"That was too close" said Kelly.

"It sure was" said Kiko.

"Who are you?" asked Elias.

"Paw, Jamie Paw. We're part of an organisation called D.O.G.E" said Evelyn.

"You're safe with us" said Carson.

"What about everyone else?" asked Alex.

"Don't worry we'll save them" said Evelyn.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Kelly.

"Me either. It's really weird" said Kiko.

"I hope we can fix this mess" said Elias.

"We will. Bernard won't get away with his sinister plan. Let's get you to safety" said Evelyn as the helicopter flew away.

"Cut. Let's get ready for the next scene" said Directator as everyone got prepared to film the next scene.

"Scene 5 take 1. Action" said Directator.

The scene began with the D.O.G.E helicopter arriving at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko were taken inside which looked like an undercover base. Carson, Evelyn & the rest of D.O.G.E brought Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko into a small room.

"What do you know about Bernard?" asked Evelyn.

"I overheard him talking about his plan in the restrooms during recess. I tried to tell everyone about it at lunch, but they didn't believe me. I destroyed my headset at recess & I did the same with the headsets these 3 were given at lunch. They only believed me after Bernard brainwashed everyone else" said Elias.

"Did Bernard say where the headsets came from?" asked Carson.

"He said they were gifts from his father's company KidCo" said Kelly.

"He was lying. Bernard's father doesn't own a company by that name. That company doesn't even exist" said Evelyn.

"I don't understand" said Alex.

"It's all an elaborate ruse. Believe it or not Bernard's actually an adult" said Carson.

The kids gasped. They couldn't believe what they were just told.

"How old is he?" asked Kiko.

"He's 25. He has a medical condition that causes him to appear younger than his actual age. He's used his appearance numerous times before to try brainwashing kids across the world. He wants to get rid of all the adults so that he can rule over Earth his way" said Evelyn.

"Yikes. It's ironic that everyone thought I was the crazy 1" said Elias.

"So far his plan hasn't succeeded. Your town is the 1ST where the capture of the adults was a success. His previous attempts were all foiled. All the kids in town won't be able to remove the headsets by themselves" said Carson.

"That means they're completely defenceless" said Kelly.

"We should be able to free your families & friends" said Evelyn.

"I hope so" said Alex.

"This is scary" said Kiko.

"All we can do right now is figure out where the adults have been taken & how to free them. We're still in the process of figuring out how to destroy the headsets" said Carson.

"What are your names?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm Adam Gregory" said Alex.

"I'm Brooklyn Paisley" said Kelly.

"I'm Danica Yeung" said Kiko.

"I'm Jordan Travis" said Elias.

"My name's Dirk Strongman" said Carson.

"Is that everything you know about Bernard's plan?" asked Evelyn.

"Pretty much" said Elias.

"OK. We need you all to stay here for now. Me & my associates must get to work trying to find where the adults are being held" said Evelyn.

"We'll make sure nothing bad happens to them" said Carson as he, Evelyn & the rest of D.O.G.E left the kids in the holding room.

"I'm scared" said Alex.

"We'll be fine" said Kelly.

"I hope we can save our families & friends" said Kiko.

"We will. Bernard won't get away with this" said Elias.

Meanwhile Carson, Evelyn & the rest of D.O.G.E got to work trying to pinpoint the location of the adults.

"Every moment counts" said Carson.

"I hope we're not too late" said Evelyn.

"We're searching for them now" said Lady.

"I have a feeling that they're all being held together in 1 location" said Tramp.

"That's what I was thinking" said Dodger.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" asked Oliver.

"I'm still looking" said Cadpig.

"Hey guys I think I found something" said Annette.

"Me too. It looks like the adults are being held at the elementary school" said Colette.

"They're in the gym. They're all being guarded by Bernard & the brainwashed kids" said Danielle.

"Freeing them won't be easy" said Bolt.

"If anyone can save them it's us" said Skippyjon as the D.O.G.E members sent a surveillance satellite over the school.

"Good work everyone" said Carson.

"Once we figure out how to save the adults Bernard will be powerless" said Evelyn.

"Cut. Let's get back to the school for the next scene" said Directator as everyone headed back to Adventure Bay Elementary. At the Lookout Marshall was sitting by himself continuing to cry.

"Why is this happening to me? Why am I always a miserable sulky mess? I'm sick of feeling like this all the time. I want it to go away. I don't want to constantly feel sorry for myself & how it seems like my life sucks. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can take much more of it" said Marshall as he slumped in his beanbag while crying & feeling depressed. A villainous vapour of mist watched from afar & let out a menacing chuckle. It was the Foggy Wanderer.

"This is perfect. My mist of self-regret is working. Time for me to summon Jamie Paw's past enemies" said Foggy Wanderer.

Back at Adventure Bay Elementary everyone was setting up to film the next scene.

"Scene 6 take 1. Action" said Directator.

The scene began showing all the adults tied up in the gym. They tried to break free to no avail.

"This isn't good. What are we going to do?" asked Francois.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do" said Captain Turbot.

"This is all kinds of wrong" said Farmer Al.

"You're telling me" said Farmer Yumi.

"I hope we can find a way out of this" said Miss Spearwood.

"We'll be lucky if we do" said Aaron Adams.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon" said Lily Adams.

"We can't give up hope. I know we can escape" said Renee.

"It'll be hard to do so while we're all tied up" said Ronald as Lincoln entered the gym.

"Hello everyone. Are we all enjoying the party?" asked Lincoln.

"Let us go" said Ella.

"You'll be sorry for this" said Ethan.

"I don't think so. For too long I've been treated like a joke because of my youthful appearance. Soon I'll be ruling Earth with nobody to stop me" said Lincoln.

"How could a kid possibly rule the world?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I'm actually 25. Looks like I fooled you all" said Lincoln as the adults gasped.

"You won't get away with this" said Harry.

"Your luck will eventually run out" said Susie.

"I don't think so. Soon I'll be the supreme ruler of Earth & there'll be nobody who'll be able to take me down" said Lincoln as he walked out of the gym laughing evilly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aqua.

"I don't know" said Fang Yu.

"We'll be fine. I have a feeling we'll make it out of this without a scratch" said Sing Na.

"I hope you're right" said Mayor Goodway.

"Things aren't looking good for us" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Cut. That was perfect. Let's get back to the warehouse" said Directator as everyone returned to the warehouse for the next scene. Foggy Wanderer watched from afar.

"This is perfect. Everything's falling into place" said Foggy Wanderer as he used his lantern which summoned a portal that brought all of Jamie Paw's past enemies together.

"Where are we?" asked Professor Sweet & Sour aka Lem.

"I brought you here to defeat Jamie Paw. This is your chance to get revenge" said Foggy Wanderer.

"Perfect. I've been waiting a long time for this" said Lem.

"Follow me" said Foggy Wanderer as he proceeded to lead the villains to the warehouse. Everyone was getting ready for the next scene.

"OK Mel & Sweetie will debut here as the newest members of D.O.G.E & will train the kids in MMA & weaponry. Action" said Directator.

The scene began with the kids still waiting in the holding room.

"I'm so bored" said Alex.

"I'm sure we'll be allowed out of here soon" said Kelly.

"I hope the D.O.G.E agents return soon" said Kiko.

"They're probably still looking for the adults" said Elias as Mel & Sweetie entered the room.

"Hi I'm Hugo Daniels" said Mel.

"I'm Geneva Scully" said Sweetie.

"We're the newest members of D.O.G.E. We'll be training you in MMA & weaponry to help save everyone" said Mel.

"That sounds pretty exciting" said Alex.

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to get started" said Kiko.

"What are we starting with?" asked Elias.

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse were broken down & Jamie Paw's past enemies appeared. Mel recognised Lem as they were twin brothers.

"Lem is that you?" asked Mel.

"Cut" said Directator.

"They're not part of this movie. I don't know what they're doing here" said Victor.

"We're here for revenge on Jamie Paw" said Lem.

"She's just a fictional character" said Elias.

"You all made a mistake coming here" said Evelyn.

"What's wrong Jamie? Are you scared to take us on again?" asked Sexy Lexi.

"No, I'm saying that your decision to come here was a bad choice" said Evelyn.

"You're all wasting your time. You're all foolish for thinking you can beat all of us" said Carson.

"I can't believe my twin brother's here" said Mel.

"Really?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes. His name's Lem but he also goes by the name Professor Sweet & Sour" said Mel.

"He sounds like a very bittersweet guy" said Elias.

"That wasn't funny Goth Boy" said Lem.

"I'm not a goth. I look like this so that I appear more edgy & tough" said Elias.

"Whatever. VILLAINS ATTACK" yelled Lem as he & the other past Jamie Paw villains rushed forward. Everyone grabbed their weapons & fought back. Soon an all-out brawl began. Punches, kicks, swings, strikes, headbutts & much more were thrown as the fight went on. The Jamie Paw villains did the best they could to fight back but they were slowly overpowered by the MMA, superpowers & weaponry everyone possessed. Some villains were beaten down with all kinds of MMA moves, some were defeated by the projectiles & slashes inflicted on them, some were defeated by the blasts & shots thrown at them & the rest were defeated with a mix of all 3.

"Good riddance" said Evelyn.

"I'll say" said Carson.

"Let's get them out of here since they're not part of the movie" said Victor.

Apollo proceeded to use his super breath to send the past Jamie Paw villains flying far away.

"OK let's continue filming. Scene 7 take 2. Action" said Directator.

The beginning of the scene was acted out as it was before the interruption.

"What are we starting with?" asked Elias.

"Let's start with close combat self defence so that you can get your way past enemies while unarmed" said Sweetie.

"Let's get to it" said Elias as Alex, himself, Kelly, Kiko, Mel & Sweetie went to the gym area to begin training.

"What style are we learning 1ST?" asked Alex.

"We'll be starting with karate" said Sweetie.

"Show us the way Sensei" said Kelly.

"You can call me Geneva if you want. Let's begin. 1ST up is a basic karate chop. Swing your arm forward the way I do" said Sweetie as she swung her left arm forward. Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko repeated the move.

"Excellent. Now for the other arm" said Sweetie as she & the kids performed a right arm karate chop.

"Now we'll do side to side chops. Follow my lead" said Sweetie as she swung her arms from 1 side to the other. Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko repeated what they were shown.

"Excellent. Now for kicks. Kick your leg out like this" said Sweetie as she kicked her left leg forward. Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko copied the move.

"OK now for the other leg" said Sweetie as she & the kids performed a right leg karate kick.

"Good job. You're all doing well" said Sweetie.

"I'm having lots of fun" said Kiko.

"I feel like the karate kid" said Elias.

"Now we'll practice defensive manoeuvres. 1ST cross your arms in front of you like this" said Sweetie as she made an X with her arms. Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko did the same.

"Now for evasive manoeuvring. Try & move away as I strike at you" said Sweetie as she began performing offensive manoeuvres towards Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko 1 at a time. All of them moved out of the way as quickly as possible to avoid Sweetie's blows.

"Well done. Time to put you to the test. You each must break boards with your chops & kicks. You're up 1ST Adam" said Sweetie as Alex proceeded to break a board with a karate chop.

"Try breaking the next board with a kick" said Sweetie as Alex performed a kick that broke another board.

"Well done Adam" said Sweetie.

"I didn't know I was that strong" said Alex.

"Now the rest of you shall try" said Sweetie as Elias, Kelly & Kiko took it in turns breaking boards with chops & kicks. They all succeeded.

"You've all done well" said Sweetie.

"We'll be experts in no time at this rate" said Kelly.

"I'm so proud of myself for how well I'm doing" said Kiko.

"Soon we'll all be kickass karate kids" said Elias.

"To earn your yellow belts, you have to face off against each other in sparring matches" said Sweetie.

"Is it me vs Danica & Brooklyn vs Jordan?" asked Alex.

"We'll be doing it round robin style" said Sweetie.

"OK. Who's going 1ST?" asked Kelly.

"Jordan. Show us what you got" said Sweetie.

"Who's my opponent?" asked Elias.

"Brooklyn. I figure you 2 can face off since you appear to be attracted to each other" said Sweetie.

"OK. Are you ready Brooklyn?" asked Elias.

"Yes. You better be ready as well" said Kelly as Elias & her got in the ring.

"OK go for it" said Sweetie as the match began. Elias & Kelly threw chops & kicks at each other while trying to block each other's strikes.

"Don't be embarrassed to lose to a girl Jordan" said Kelly.

"We'll see about that Brooklyn" said Elias as the match continued. They both put up a spectacular fight.

"They're both doing well" said Alex.

"I can't wait to give it a go myself" said Kiko.

"I'm going to win" said Kelly.

"Dream on" said Elias.

15 minutes later Elias & Kelly were still going at it. Elias proceeded to defeat Kelly with a swift combo of chops & kicks.

"Looks like you win" said Kelly.

"You did amazing. That was a great match" said Elias.

"We should do this again sometime" said Kelly.

"That'd be fun" said Elias as he & Kelly left the ring.

"Is it me & Danica's turn now?" asked Alex.

"I think it is" said Kiko.

"Correct. Time to see how well you do facing off against each other" said Sweetie as Alex & Kiko entered the ring.

"OK start" said Sweetie as the match began. Alex & Kiko exchanged chops & kicks as they tried to gain the upper hand.

"I'm going to win" said Alex.

"In your dreams" said Kiko as Alex & her put as much strength as they could into their chops & kicks. Neither of them showed any signs of giving up.

"They're doing really well" said Kelly.

"They sure are. I'm not sure who'll win" said Elias as Alex & Kiko continued to spar. 15 minutes later Kiko got the upper hand & defeated Alex with a series of rapid chops & kicks.

"I didn't see that coming" said Alex.

"That was fun. Well done Adam" said Kiko.

"You too Danica" said Alex.

"What's the next step in our training?" asked Kiko.

"Greco Roman Wrestling" said Sweetie.

"That sounds exciting" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to learn" said Elias.

"Shall we begin?" asked Sweetie.

"Absolutely" said Alex.

"Show us the way Geneva" said Kiko as Sweetie got into her stance & demonstrated the basic moves. After Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko practiced each move they were put to the test. They all succeeded.

"That was awesome" said Alex.

"You said it Adam" said Kelly.

"That was wicked" said Kiko.

"Kid power rules" said Elias.

"Let's try boxing now" said Sweetie.

"We'll be like mini Mike's" said Alex.

"You & Jordan would be. I don't think that'd be the case for me & Danica" said Kelly.

"We'd be more like mini Ronda's" said Kiko.

"I think we're all promising fighters. Let's get this party started" said Elias.

"Follow my lead" said Sweetie as she demonstrated the basic stance, offensive manoeuvres & defensive manoeuvres. After practising the basics Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko tested their strength. All 4 of them put lots of power into their strikes.

"Well done. I'm impressed" said Sweetie.

"I feel like Rocky Balboa" said Alex.

"Make way for Bruising Brooklyn" said Kelly.

"That's a nice nickname" said Kiko.

"We're owning all this training. I feel so liberated" said Elias.

"Let's practice aikido now. It involves using your opponent's momentum against them" said Sweetie.

"That's interesting" said Alex.

"It sounds epic" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to see how it works" said Kiko.

"Let's do this" said Elias as Sweetie taught them the basics of aikido. They were all amazed by what they learnt.

"That was different" said Alex.

"It sure was. I didn't even know that martial arts were practiced that way" said Kelly.

"It's amazing how well using your opponent's momentum against them works" said Kiko.

"I can't wait to see what's next" said Elias as training continued. Sweetie taught the basics of other martial arts including Lucha Libre, military sambo, Tae Kwon Do & sumo wrestling amongst others. Soon training was complete.

"You've all done well with your training" said Sweetie.

"I feel stronger than before" said Alex.

"We rocked it" said Kelly.

"We'll defeat Bernard easily with everything we've learnt" said Kiko.

"It won't be easy. We'll have to work hard to get past the army of brainwashed kids" said Elias.

"With the help of the rest of D.O.G.E we'll put a stop to Bernard's evil plan once & for all" said Sweetie.

"Now that training is complete it's time to equip you with weapons" said Mel.

"Cool" said Alex.

"I can't wait to see what we get" said Kelly.

"I'd assume guns & knives" said Kiko.

"There might be other weapons. It depends on what there is" said Elias.

"Since you're good at boxing Adam you get these: Jam Slammers. They're great for hand to hand combat & are able to deploy a wall of wet dry plasma that absorbs all types of gunfire" said Mel as he gave Alex a pair of boxing gloves powered by a tube of pink plasma.

"That's awesome. Thanks" said Alex.

"Since you carry an umbrella Danica I have a special 1 that you'll love" said Mel.

"What does it do?" asked Kiko.

"The Parasniper functions as a hypnotic disc & sniper rifle & can pole vault over tall barriers" said Mel as he gave Kiko the Parasniper.

"That's cool. I shall call myself Deadly Danica" said Kiko.

"You'd look even better in a leather jumpsuit with that nickname" said Mel.

"You'd look cute in 1" said Alex.

"I bet you'd look just as good in a similar outfit" said Kiko as Alex & her giggled.

"Brooklyn your weapon is based on your abilities as a cheerleader" said Mel.

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"Power Pom Poms. They can defeat enemies with a rapid flurry of punches & can be charged up by shaking them rapidly. Once fully charged they become surrounded in an electrical aura that disables enemy technology" said Mel as he gave Kelly the Power Pom Poms.

"That's awesome. I can't think of anything cooler than this" said Kelly.

"OK Jordan this weapon is important to Operation No Child Left Unhypnotized. Behold the Decorruptor 9000. It shoots small non-lethal explosive frag grenades containing small nano darts that can snap anyone or anything out of a trance" said Mel as he gave Elias a bazooka style weapon.

"Sweet. Everyone will be safe in no time if we use these" said Elias.

"With that I officially welcome you to the team. These are for you" said Mel as he gave Alex, Elias, Kelly & Kiko official D.O.G.E badges.

"Wow thanks" said Alex.

"I don't know what to say" said Kelly.

"I'm also at a loss for words" said Kiko.

"It's an honour to be able to fight alongside you all. Our family & friends are counting on us. We can't let them down" said Elias.

"I'll have our fashion designer make your outfits while you figure out your code names" said Mel.

"I'll call myself Mini Mike" said Alex.

"My code name is Miss Cheer" said Kelly.

"I shall be known as Tokyo Girl" said Kiko.

"I'm Shadow Warrior" said Elias as a poodle wearing a 1980's inspired outfit appeared. It was Georgette. She played fashion designer Madame Magnifique.

"Bonjour I'm Madame Magnifique. I'm the fashion designer for D.O.G.E. I joined the team when Sexy Lexi attempted to take over the world with horrid fashion monstrosities" said Georgette.

"That must've been quite an adventure" said Alex.

"It sounds more like a fashion faux pas" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to see our outfits" said Kiko.

"I bet they'll be epic" said Elias as Georgette revealed the outfits.

"They look awesome" said Alex.

"You have a good taste in fashion" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to try them on" said Kiko.

"I bet we'll all look great in them" said Elias as he & the others put their outfits on. Alex & Elias wore full body suits that showed off their muscles & Kelly & Kiko wore sleeveless tops & long pants. Alex's suit was blue, Kelly's was green, Kiko's was red & Elias' was yellow.

"You look really good Danica" said Alex.

"You do too Jordan. You're so hot" said Kelly.

"We all look brilliant" said Kiko.

"This suit feels amazing" said Elias.

"OK let's head out" said Sweetie.

"Once we get together with the others we can get going" said Mel as Georgette, himself, Sweetie & the kids went to meet up with the rest of D.O.G.E.

"Hey guys. Looks like you're ready to take on Bernard" said Carson.

"Are you guys all set?" asked Evelyn.

"We sure are Jamie" said Alex.

"Bernard's going down" said Kelly.

"He'll be sorry he messed with this town" said Kiko.

"He's dead if he lays a finger on any of our family & friends" said Elias as everyone got in the helicopter. It soon began flying towards Adventure Bay Elementary.

"What's the plan?" asked Elias.

"We simply have to defeat Bernard & snap all the kids out of their trances" said Evelyn.

"I bet the adults are being guarded" said Alex.

"Bernard would be stupid not to do that" said Kelly.

"It's going to be a lengthy battle against all the brainwashed kids" said Kiko.

"I know we can save everyone. We'll make Bernard beg for mercy once we're done with him" said Elias.

"We must be careful. 1 wrong move & we'll be in trouble" said Carson.

"It's important we stay focused & not get side-tracked" said Evelyn.

"Bernard's going to be in for quite a surprise" said Bolt.

"He'd never expect us to be his undoing" said Cadpig.

"He'll be lucky to escape unscathed" said Dodger.

"He's no match for us" said Lady.

"I hope the adults are OK" said Skippyjon.

"I'm sure they are" said Annette.

"I doubt that any of them are dead" said Oliver.

"I wouldn't think that'd be the case" said Colette.

"We'll save them. They'll all be fine" said Tramp.

"Bernard's in for 1 hell of a fight" said Danielle.

"Indeed, he is" said Georgette.

"He chose the wrong group to mess with" said Mel.

"I can't wait to take him down" said Sweetie as the helicopter arrived at Adventure Bay Elementary. As they landed they made sure nobody saw them.

"How are we going in?" asked Elias as Evelyn pulled out her binoculars.

"There are guards blocking the front door. Brooklyn, I need you to distract & seduce them while I pick the locks on the doors" said Evelyn.

"I'm fine with that as long as they don't put their hands on me" said Kelly.

"Are the guards brainwashed kids?" asked Elias.

"Looks like it" said Evelyn.

"OK. After you finish picking the lock I'll use my bazooka to free them from mind control" said Elias as Kelly walked up to the guards in a seductive manner.

"Hey there guys. You both look super cute. I could stare at you 2 hunks all day" said Kelly as the guards stared at her & dropped their jaws in awe.

"Like what you see? You can look but no touching" said Kelly as Evelyn snuck over to the door to pick the lock. She successfully got the door open without the guards seeing her. Elias then used his bazooka to free the guards from mind control. The guards turned out to be Ranger & Ryder.

"I feel weird" said Ranger.

"What's going on?" asked Ryder.

"Bernard brainwashed you" said Kelly.

"We must save everyone else before it's too late. Let's go" said Elias as everyone entered the school building.

"Are we going to save the adults 1ST or are we going to free all the kids from mind control 1ST?" asked Elias.

"We'll rescue the adults while you rescue the kids. After that we take down Bernard" said Evelyn.

"I hope they're OK" said Alex.

"We'll save them" said Kelly.

"I hope they're not hurt" said Kiko.

"If any of them are Bernard's dead meat" said Elias.

"We'll head to the gym while you guys search everywhere else" said Evelyn.

"It'll be like a crazy game of hide & seek" said Alex.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Kelly.

"We must check everywhere" said Kiko.

"The sooner we free everyone from mind control the better" said Elias as Carson, Evelyn & the rest of D.O.G.E headed towards the gym while the kids searched elsewhere. As D.O.G.E headed to the gym Carson couldn't help thinking about how sexy Evelyn looked.

" _Wow Evelyn's so hot. I want to marry her right now & make all the love I can with her. I better focus on staying in character"_ thought Carson.

"Do you think the adults are being guarded?" asked Carson.

"More than likely" said Evelyn.

"They'll be no match for us" said Bolt.

"We'll easily pull through" said Cadpig.

"Bernard's plan will fall to shambles" said Dodger.

"Soon he'll be completely defenceless" said Annette.

"The kids will also be free soon" said Oliver.

"I bet they're probably scattered all around the school" said Colette.

"Probably. Jordan's bazooka will save them" said Tramp.

"I wonder where Bernard is" said Danielle.

"It's anyone's guess" said Skippyjon.

"He's probably in the principal's office" said Lady.

"That's what I was thinking. Once everybody is safe he'll be backed into a corner" said Mel.

"He'll be lucky to receive any mercy" said Sweetie.

"If it's a war he wants it's a war he'll get" said Georgette as the intercom turned on.

"That's probably him now" said Carson.

"Let's see what he has to say" said Evelyn.

"Attention students. D.O.G.E has infiltrated the building. As your principal I order you to destroy them. That's all for now" said Lincoln.

"Not good. Now all the brainwashed kids will be looking for us" said Carson.

"We better hurry. The sooner we get to the gym the better" said Evelyn as she & the rest of the group headed to the gym. Meanwhile the others were in another area of the school looking for brainwashed kids.

"We better be careful now that Bernard knows we're here" said Alex.

"They shouldn't be too hard to deal with" said Kelly.

"We can take them on" said Kiko.

"This bazooka will free everyone from mind control in no time" said Elias.

"I can't believe how easily fooled we were" said Ranger.

"Me either. Jordan was right all along. We have to save our family & friends before Bernard disposes of them" said Ryder as he & the others continued searching through the halls. Soon they heard marching.

"They're here" said Alex.

"We're ready for them" said Kelly.

"Deadly Danica's ready to rumble" said Danica.

"Time to free our friends" said Elias.

"What should me & my brother do?" asked Ranger.

"Let them handle this. "They know what they're doing" said Ryder.

"Ready Danica?" asked Alex.

"As ready as you are Adam" said Kiko.

"Let's get them" said Alex.

"Ass kicking time" said Kiko as Alex, Elias, Kelly & herself rushed forward while Ranger & Ryder stayed back. The brainwashed kids appeared to be 1ST graders. Alex used his boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches & absorb gunfire, Kelly used her pompoms to attack & neutralise the brainwashed kids, Kiko used her umbrella to beat & shoot the brainwashed kids & Elias used his bazooka to free them from mind control. Ranger & Ryder watched in amazement.

"Look at them go" said Ranger.

"This is cool" said Ryder as the brainwashed kids were freed from mind control.

"What happened?" asked Julius.

"I don't know. I feel weird" said Justina.

"I don't remember anything between lunch & now" said Precious' Owner.

"I think it was the headsets" said Amaya.

"Jordan was right about them" said Connor.

"I'm glad we're OK" said Greg.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Lana.

"I have no idea where they are" said Lola.

"Stay with us. You'll be safer that way" said Kelly.

"Let's keep going. We have to save everyone else" said Elias as he & the others continued looking for the rest of the brainwashed student body. Meanwhile the rest of D.O.G.E were still looking for the gym.

"They must be around here somewhere" said Carson.

"The gym shouldn't be too far away" said Evelyn.

"I think it's the only place in school where they can all be held at once" said Bolt.

"I have a feeling they're also tied up" said Cadpig.

"They're probably also being guarded" said Lady.

"I wonder what Bernard plans to do with them" said Tramp.

"I think he wants them dead" said Annette.

"That's what I was thinking" said Oliver.

"I'm not sure how he'd pull it off" said Colette.

"It's anyone's guess" said Dodger.

"Every moment counts" said Danielle.

"All that matters right now is that they haven't been hurt" said Skippyjon.

"Bernard's sadly mistaken if he thinks having kids doing his dirty work will succeed" said Mel.

"He'll be sorry he ever dared to take us on" said Sweetie.

"He's completely powerless without his mind control devices" said Georgette.

"Is anyone there?" asked Farmer Al through the gym doors.

"Rescue is on the way sir" said Evelyn as D.O.G.E headed towards where Al's voice was coming from. When they reached the gym door they found that it was locked.

"I can handle this. HIYAH" cried Bolt as he broke down the door with a 6-inch punch.

"We're here to save you all. Don't be alarmed" said Evelyn.

"WHERE ARE OUR KIDS?" cried Ella.

"PLEASE SAVE THEM" cried Ethan.

"Everyone please calm down. The kids are OK. We're going to put a stop to the mastermind of all this" said Carson as the adults were freed from their bonds.

"I feel so tense. It's good to be free" said Hiromita.

"Have you seen our kids?" asked Harry.

"You daughter is safe Mr Paisley" said Evelyn.

"What about the others?" asked Susie.

"They'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about" said Carson.

"I don't know what's going on" said Lynn Sr.

"Me either. What do we do now?" asked Rita Loud.

"We'll take you to a safe zone. I'll contact the secretary of D.O.G.E to activate the extraction" said Evelyn.

"What about our kids?" asked Ella.

"Don't let anything bad happen to them" said Ethan.

"Don't worry Mr & Mrs Travis your son's OK. Soon all the kids will be safe & Bernard's reign of terror will be over" said Carson as Evelyn called the secretary who was played by Chase.

"Hi Ms Paw" said Chase.

"We need to get everyone in this town to a safe zone away from Bernard's grasp" said Evelyn.

"I'm on it" said Chase as he began to organise an extraction.

"You'll all be taken to safety soon" said Evelyn.

"I hope Brooklyn doesn't get hurt" said Harry.

"Me either. That'd be our worst nightmare" said Susie.

"You have nothing to fear Mr & Mrs Paisley. Brooklyn will be fine" said Carson.

"She's very agile & versatile" said Sweetie.

"Being a cheerleader helps" said Harry.

"Indeed. Who else is with her?" asked Susie.

"Adam Gregory, Danica Yeung & Jordan Travis" said Mel.

"Our son's a hero" said Alan.

"I'm so proud of him" said Amy.

"Me too" said Mr Porter.

"Jordan's pretty tough. If I recall correctly he's on this school's wrestling team" said Mel.

"Correct. He's the star athlete here. He has awards for every sport. I'm proud of what he's accomplished" said Ella.

"He's kind of like a jock except he's 1 of the nicest kids in school. I'm glad he's not a stereotype" said Ethan.

"I think Brooklyn loves him. She tells us all the time about wanting to marry him" said Harry.

"I think Jordan feels the same way. When they're together they always enjoy each other's company. It makes me happy seeing them together" said Susie.

"Adam's quite a good fighter especially when it comes to boxing" said Tramp.

"He's always been interested in it" said Alan.

"I think he has a bright future in boxing" said Amy.

"He's wanted to be a professional ever since his 1ST lesson. He'll be an expert in no time" said Mr Porter.

"Danica's a good cosplayer. She's also good at MMA" said Lady.

"She's good at playing the role of a badass geisha" said Hiromita.

"Just as it is with Brooklyn & Jordan I'm pretty sure Adam & Danica have feelings for each other" said Fang Yu.

"They're adorable together" said Sing Na.

"Anyways the extraction helicopter will be here soon" said Dodger.

"Where will we be taken?" asked Raimundo.

"You'll be taken to a safe house near D.O.G.E HQ" said Evelyn.

"I hope our kids make it here OK" said Aaron.

"They will. If we believe in them they'll be fine" said Lily Adams.

Meanwhile the kids were in the cafeteria continuing the search for brainwashed kids.

"I hope my friends in the school boxing club are OK" said Alex.

"I'm sure they are" said Kelly.

"Have you guys seen any brainwashed kids around here yet?" asked Kiko.

"Not yet. When they come we'll be ready for them" said Elias.

"I actually joined boxing club because I was bullied for being small & for my crush on a girl I like" said Alex as he blushed nervously.

"Who's your crush Adam?" asked Kiko.

"It's you Danica. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you" said Alex.

"I feel the same way. I love you too Adam" said Kiko.

"Shall we kiss?" asked Alex.

"OK" said Kiko as Alex & her kissed.

"You're so cute together" said Kelly.

"I don't understand why you'd be bullied for having a crush on her" said Elias.

"It's because of a fight we had when she cosplayed as Balrog from Street Fighter. I still remember what happened" said Alex as a flashback sequence began. Alex was shown in the playground playing by himself.

"It's such a nice day. I wish I could stay outdoors all day" said Alex as Kiko approached him dressed up like Balrog.

"I'm Danica Yeung aka Balrog & I challenge you to a fight" said Kiko.

"OK" said Alex as he & Kiko began sparring with each other. Kiko quickly gained the upper hand & attacked with a series of rapid strikes. Everyone watched on while giggling & murmuring. Soon Kiko defeated Alex with her MMA skills.

"See you later weakling" said Kiko as she walked off. Alex walked in the other direction on the verge of tears as everyone laughed at him.

"That was mean. Why did she do that to me?" asked Alex as he locked himself in a bathroom stall & cried. The flashback sequence ended at that point.

"Everyone started bullying me because of that. Even you 2 did" said Alex.

"Until you stood up for yourself I never knew how upset you were made by it all" said Kelly.

"I admit that I've done & said horrible things to you in the past. There wasn't any malicious intent in it though. It mostly stemmed from the frustration I felt from the pressure to succeed in sports. I vented my frustration on you because you were an easy target. I feel bad about my behaviour & I'm sorry for being mean to you in the past. My twin sister Joanne was bullied for having eyes & hair that were 2 different colours. 1 time she yelled at me & said I wasn't any better because of how I treated you. She inspired me to stop bullying you & set a better example for myself & everyone else. I consider you to be my friend Adam. I'd rather be your friend than a bully" said Elias.

"It's OK Jordan. I already forgave you & everyone else. I think of you as my friend as well" said Alex.

"I'm sorry for hurting you that day. I was trying to stay in character" said Kiko.

"It's OK Danica. "Don't worry about it. I love you & that's all that matters" said Alex.

"I love you too Adam" said Kiko as a group of brainwashed kids appeared & laughed at Alex.

"Look who it is" said 1 of the kids.

"It's the weakling that got beaten up by a girl" said a 2ND kid.

"Shut up" said Alex.

"What are you going to do about it" said the 1ST kid.

"He'll probably go cry in the bathrooms" said the 2ND kid.

"Leave him alone" said Kelly.

"How dare you talk to my boyfriend like that" said Kiko.

"How ironic. The girl who beat him up is now his girlfriend" said the 1ST kid.

"How pathetic" said the 2ND kid.

"You need a taste of your own medicine" said Elias as Alex, himself, Kelly & Kiko attacked the brainwashed kids. Using their MMA & weaponry they subdued the brainwashed kids & freed them from mind control.

"That's another group of kids saved" said Alex.

"I hope they aren't going to be mean anymore" said Kelly.

"If they are they'll have Deadly Danica to deal with" said Kiko.

"Acting up won't do them any good" said Elias.

The group of kids happened to all be from 3RD grade.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know" said Rocky Spokes.

"Looks like they're back to normal" said Alex.

"That means there are less brainwashed kids to save" said Kelly.

"We're doing well" said Kiko.

"Let's see if we can find any other brainwashed kids" said Elias as he & the other kids continued the search through school. Back at the Lookout Marshall was still in tears & feeling sorry for himself.

"I'm so pathetic. I had to go & blow it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I wish I knew the answer" said Marshall as he got up from the beanbag & grabbed something to eat before sitting down again.

"I'm a poor excuse of a living being. Nobody cares about me. All I'm good at is sitting around doing nothing" said Marshall as he finished eating before staring into space. A pup with black/light brown fur then appeared.

"So, this is what the Lookout looks like. It's pretty good" said the pup as Marshall gasped for joy. The pup was Mac Furson. He was the main character in the Journal Of A Shaggy Dog film franchise.

"Mac is that you?" asked Marshall.

"It depends on who's asking" said Mac.

"I'm Marshall from the PAW Patrol. I'm a huge fan of the Journal Of A Shaggy Dog franchise" said Marshall.

"I am indeed Mac Furson" said Mac.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting the chance to meet you in person. I'm at a loss for words" said Marshall.

"I'm good friends with Evelyn" said Mac.

"The next Jamie Paw movie is being made right now" said Marshall.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Mac.

"They're helping Evelyn make the movie" said Marshall.

"Oh OK" said Mac.

"I'm not with them because of stage fright. Perhaps some TV will calm me down" said Marshall as he turned on the TV. There was an episode of Apollo The Super Pup airing.

"Nothing like watching Apollo on a lovely day" said Marshall as Mac & him watched TV. Back at Adventure Bay Elementary the kids were searching for the others.

"I wonder how many kids are left for us to save" said Alex.

"I hope there aren't too many left" said Kelly.

"I think we've saved almost all of them" said Kiko.

"Bernard's plan is starting to fall apart" said Elias.

"Hey Jordan, I have to tell you something" said Kelly.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"You're really hot" said Kelly.

"So are you" said Elias.

"Ever since I 1ST saw you I've wanted to say that. I love you Jordan" said Kelly.

"I love you too Brooklyn" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed.

"There's nobody else I'd rather save the town with than you" said Kelly.

"I feel the same way" said Elias.

"I still remember the day we met" said Kelly as a flashback sequence began. Kelly was shown in the playground during recess playing on the swingset by herself.

"What a beautiful day it is to play on the swings" said Kelly as she felt something hit her from behind causing her to fall off the swing. Elias ran over & retrieved a ball that he & a few other kids were playing with which hit Kelly.

"Sorry about that. Are you OK?" asked Elias.

"Yes. What are you playing?" asked Kelly.

"I'm playing dodgeball with a few others. Want to join us?" asked Elias.

"OK. It's better than playing by myself" said Kelly as Elias & her went over to the other kids. Neither of them realised that they'd fallen in love with each other at 1ST sight. The flashback sequence ended at that point.

"Since that day I've always wanted to tell you how I feel" said Kelly.

"It's a good thing we share the same feelings for each other" said Elias.

"You're everything I want in a boyfriend: caring, funny, nice & strong. You're a perfect hunk of a man for me" said Kelly.

"You're the perfect girl for me" said Elias as another group of brainwashed kids appeared.

"Time for some more action" said Alex.

"We got this" said Kelly.

"Soon Bernard's army will be no more" said Kiko.

"I'm ready to rumble" said Elias as Alex, himself, Kelly & Kiko attacked the brainwashed kids. After giving them a beatdown with their MMA & weaponry they freed them from mind control.

"What's going on?" asked Ace.

"I have no idea" said Carlos.

"I feel weird" said Danny.

"My memory is blank. I don't remember anything between when we put our headsets on & now" said Katie.

"Jordan was right. Bernard tricked us" said Kenneth.

"At least we're safe now" said Clyde.

"That's a relief" said Ronnie Anne.

"Soon Bernard will get what he deserves" said Rusty.

"Once we find him he'll be sorry he lied to us" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'll crush him like a bug" said Bear.

"We all will" said Eddie.

"I won't be satisfied until Bernard goes down" said Hailey.

"Me either" said Katie Forester.

"I'll make him beg for mercy once I get my hands on him" said Nate.

"He's dead meat" said Selena.

"I'm going to kick his ass" said Night Katie.

"Me too" said Night Ryder.

"Let's get him" said Cristina.

"Time to end this madness" said Richard as the kids began looking for Lincoln. Lincoln watched what was happening on the monitor from the principal's office.

"NO. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING" yelled Lincoln as he turned to Eliza who was tied to a chair & struggling to break free.

"Everyone else might be free but you're still mine" said Lincoln.

"MY BROTHER WILL CRUSH YOU ONCE HE GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU" yelled Eliza.

"I doubt that" said Lincoln.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY" yelled Eliza.

"Think again Joanne. Once everyone arrives I have a surprise for them. You'll have to wait & see what it is" said Lincoln as Eliza began to scream. Lincoln silenced her by gagging her.

"Stupid girl. You're not going anywhere" said Lincoln as the other kids arrived at the principal's office & kicked the door down.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked Lincoln.

"Give up Bernard. You're outnumbered" said Alex.

"You're on your own now" said Kelly.

"Time to punish you for your misdeeds" said Kiko.

"You're dead if you dare to hurt my sister" said Elias.

"I have a surprise for you" said Lincoln.

"Don't push your luck" said Elias.

"Well I can guarantee you it'll be a surprise you'll never forget" said Lincoln.

"We're not scared" said Alex.

"Give up while you still can" said Kelly.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself" said Kiko.

"You'll be sorry if you try anything stupid" said Elias.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Lincoln as he revealed a remote.

"What does that do?" asked Elias.

"I rigged the aircraft that'll take you to safety with explosives. 1 push of this button & it'll blow you all to pieces" said Lincoln as everyone gasped.

"You wouldn't dare" said Elias.

"Yes, I would" said Lincoln as Elias called Evelyn.

"Hi Jordan. What's going on?" asked Evelyn.

"Bernard's rigged the aircraft that'll take us to safety with explosives" said Elias.

"Thanks for letting me know" said Evelyn.

"That won't help you" said Lincoln.

"This will" said Elias as he & the other kids rushed at Lincoln & grabbed the remote from him before breaking it into pieces.

"YOU IDIOTS. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" yelled Lincoln.

"More like we saved our town. Goodnight Bernard" said Elias as Lincoln was beaten unconscious with a flurry of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Eliza was then freed from her bonds.

"Let's get out of here" said Eliza as she & the other kids rushed to the gym to meet up with everyone else.

"I hope grandpa's OK" said Alex.

"Same with my family" said Kelly.

"I'm sure they're all OK" said Kiko.

"Now that Bernard's down for the count we can all get to safety" said Elias as Directator's eyes started twitching. A voice in his head was telling him to pull a surprise twist that'd injure everyone.

" _How can I pull this off? It needs to be something unexpected. Nobody will see it coming"_ thought Directator as the kids arrived at the gym & met up with the others.

"I'm glad that you're all OK" said Alex.

"We took care of Bernard" said Kelly.

"Once the aircraft lands we must disable the explosives" said Kiko.

"Even though the detonator's broken that's still a good idea. The bombs could detonate in a different way" said Elias.

"We'll be fine" said Evelyn.

"Jordan we're all sorry for not believing you about the headsets. We were blinded by Bernard's "generosity" that we didn't suspect anything bad that could've happened" said Ryder.

"It's OK. All that matters now is that we're safe from Bernard's control. Once we reach the safe zone Bernard will be powerless against us. We'll be out of here soon" said Elias as the helicopter landed outside the gym.

"The transport's here. Let's get to work disabling the bombs" said Evelyn as she & the other D.O.G.E agents began working on the bombs. A few minutes later all the bombs had been diffused.

"OK we're all good to go. Let's get to the safe zone" said Evelyn as everyone got in the helicopter. As it began to rise into the air & fly towards the safe zone Directator growled in anger before pulling out his own detonator & using it to blow up the helicopter. As everyone fell towards the ground the D.O.G.E agents activated their parachutes & grabbed as many people as they could. Soon a series of human chains had been formed. Everyone floated to the ground with minor injuries.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Evelyn.

"I think so. How did that happen?" asked Elias.

"It must've been a bomb we failed to diffuse" said Kelly.

"Bernard's dead wrong if he thinks he can beat us" said Carson.

"Bernard didn't cause that explosion. I did" said Directator as he removed his disguise to reveal a teenage boy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes & white skin wearing a black top with the sleeves ripped off, blue ripped jeans, black boots, sunglasses on his forehead & tattoos on his arms. It was Ranger & Ryder's 16-year-old brother Rylan.

"RYLAN?" cried Chase, Ranger, Ryder & their families.

"Correct. That explosion wasn't even in the script. I did that to try & hurt you. Consider it revenge for throwing me out of home" said Rylan.

"Rylan, we did that for our safety. You were out of control" said Renee.

"We did everything we could to stop you from spiralling out of control. You've had plenty of chances in the past to fix your mistakes" said Ronald.

"Everything was fine until those 2 c*nts were born. Ever since that day they hogged all the attention. It was always about them & never about me. You never truly loved me" said Rylan.

"Rylan that's not true. We tried to help you & you pushed us away" said Renee.

"Instead of being a good role model to Ranger & Ryder you acted like a cruel, jealous & selfish brat" said Ronald.

"F*CK YOU GUYS" yelled Rylan.

"ENOUGH. YOU'VE ABUSED US FOR FAR TOO LONG. IT STOPS NOW" yelled Ryder.

"YOU'RE NEVER HURTING US AGAIN" yelled Ranger.

"That's what you think" said Rylan as he pulled a gun on his family.

"Better say your goodbyes now" said Rylan as Elias stood between Rylan & his family.

"How dare you. You have no right to hurt my best friend like that" said Elias.

"Elias don't. He'll kill you" said Ryder.

"He doesn't scare me. I'm more of a brother to Ranger & you than this sadistic delinquent ever could be" said Elias.

"Shut up Goth Boy" said Rylan.

"I'm not a goth. I look like this to appear more edgy & tough. If you knew me, you wouldn't be daring to mess with me" said Elias.

"I'm not scared of a 10-year-old goth brat like you" said Rylan.

"OK that's enough. You're going down Rylan" said Eliza as she ran at Rylan. Rylan shot Eliza in the head causing her to fall to the ground.

"Let that be a warning to you all" said Rylan.

"You're an idiot. You're about to see why shooting her was pointless" said Elias as Eliza got up which shocked Rylan.

"What the hell? How are you still alive?" asked Rylan.

"I'm undead. No matter what you do I can't be killed" said Eliza.

"Eat lead bitch" said Rylan as he emptied his gun into Eliza. Despite this Eliza stood strong.

"WHAT THE F*CK? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" yelled Rylan.

"Time to teach you a lesson" said Eliza as she stabbed Rylan in the genitals. Rylan screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

"YOU LITTLE C*NT. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled Rylan.

"I don't think so" said Eliza as the other kids rushed forward & began beating up Rylan.

"This is for everything you've done to your family" said Elias.

"You're not my brother. I never want to see you again" said Ryder.

"Me either" said Ranger.

"How dare you hurt my boyfriend" said Katie.

"You messed with the wrong group" said Ace.

"You deserve every blow you receive" said Selena.

"You're not so tough now" said Kenneth.

"Damn you to hell" said Carlos.

"I hope this hurts like crazy" said Danny.

"You'll never hurt your family again" said Kelly.

"I'll kill you if you try anything like this again" said Eliza as she & the others continued giving Rylan a beatdown. Rylan attempted to fight back but he was overpowered by all the strength the kids used against him. Soon he was knocked unconscious.

"Good riddance" said Elias as Victor curb stomped Rylan.

"That's for trying to ruin the movie" said Victor as he noticed a note.

"What's this? Such a strange note" said Victor.

"What does it say?" asked Elias.

"It says that Rylan's kidnapped a duo named Bernadette & Graciela & is holding them hostage in his tower of penetration near Foggy Bottom" said Victor.

"I know them. Bernadette's my best friend & Graciela is the Princess' sister" said Sweetie.

"I didn't know you had a twin" said Elias.

"She's actually a bit older than me" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"OK. With this tower of penetration is the context referring to breaking & entering or is it a sexual thing?" asked Elias.

"It's probably sexual. I'm going with you Elias" said Sweetie.

"We'll take a 1-hour break so that the explosion Rylan caused can be edited out while you go & rescue Bernadette & Graciela" said Victor.

"I'm going with you guys" said Eliza.

"Me too" said Kelly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know who might be there" said Elias.

"If he is we'll make sure he doesn't get away" said Eliza.

"If I see him I'll make him pay for what he did" said Kelly.

"Who else wants to come?" asked Elias.

"I will. I need to make sure Graciela's OK" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'm coming with you" said Ella.

"So am I" said Ethan.

"I'm not letting Kelly go without me" said Harry.

"Me either. I'm going as well" said Susie.

"OK that's plenty of us" said Elias.

"We'll finish the movie once you get back. After everyone reaches the safe house Bernard appears revealing that he stowed away in the helicopter which leads to the final showdown" said Victor.

"OK. Let's go" said Elias as he, his family, Kelly, her family, Sweetie & the Princess got in the PAW Patroller & headed to Foggy Bottom to save Bernadette & Graciela.

"Hey Sweetie what's Bernadette like?" asked Kelly.

"She's an Alaskan Malamute who likes hip hop music. She's kind of like a pup version of Jennilee" said Sweetie.

"Maybe they know each other" said Elias.

"I don't know if they do. I hope she's not hurt" said Sweetie.

"Same with Graciela. She looks almost identical to me" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Did she live in Barkingburg with you?" asked Elias.

"Yes. We weren't always close. She was at 1 time the heir to the throne. It became something she obsessed over all the time" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"OK. Maybe you can patch things up once we rescue her" said Elias.

"I hope so" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"We're here" said Robo-Dog.

"OK let's save Bernadette & Graciela" said Elias as everyone disembarked from the PAW Patroller.

"Do you guys think this place is filled with obstacles & traps?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. It'll probably be filled with fetish gear like the stuff Zuma uses" said Sweetie.

"Maybe. We must be careful. We don't want to end up bound, gagged or worse" said Elias.

"I don't want to experience that again. It's unsettling to think it happened to me 1.5 weeks ago" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Let's do this. The sooner we find & rescue Bernadette & Graciela the better" said Sweetie as everyone entered the tower while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Hello, is anyone there?" asked Sweetie as her voice echoed through the tower.

"I don't think anyone heard us. There's a chance Bernadette & Graciela have been gagged to prevent them from calling out for help" said Elias.

"That's a likely possibility" said the Princess of Barkingburg.

"The sooner we find them the better. I hope they haven't been hurt or violated" said Sweetie.

"Let's keep looking" said Kelly as everyone continued to look for Bernadette & Graciela.

"All these fetish toys remind me of when Mel & myself made love" said Sweetie.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing" said Elias.

"Using this stuff is really exciting" said Sweetie.

"I bet Zuma probably uses stuff like this every so often" said Elias.

"I don't think he uses it too often" said Sweetie.

"I hope that Graciela's OK" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Same with Bernadette" said Sweetie.

"They have to be around here somewhere" said Elias.

"I'm not sure where they are" said Eliza.

"Let's keep going" said Kelly as everyone continued through the tower passing by various sex devices & toys along the way. Soon muffled voices could be heard.

"I think I can hear them" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"We must be close" said Sweetie.

"We're almost there" said Elias as everyone moved towards the voices. They soon found an Alaskan Malamute & a preteen princess bound & gagged to 2 X shaped platforms. It was Bernadette & Graciela.

"There they are" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"We better get them free" said Sweetie as everyone freed Bernadette & Graciela from their restraints.

"Thanks guys. I thought we'd never get free" said Bernadette.

"It's that nasty teenage boy's fault for this. He's sick" said Graciela.

"At least you're OK now" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You're safe now that we're here" said Sweetie.

"Was Rylan the sole perpetrator or were there a group of people?" asked Elias.

"He did this to us with the help of a duo calling themselves the Erectionators. I believe their names are Aaron & Violator" said Bernadette.

"I had a feeling they had something to do with this" said Elias.

"They're both dead meat" said Eliza.

"They'll be sorry for this" said Kelly.

"They almost raped me 1.5 weeks ago in a similar manner" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"It's a good thing we stopped them before they got the chance" said Sweetie.

"I bet they're lurking around here somewhere" said Ella.

"That wouldn't surprise me" said Ethan.

"They're dead if they try to touch us" said Harry.

"They're not going to hurt any of us if I have anything to say about it" said Susie as Aaron, Rylan & Violator appeared.

"IT'S THEM" cried Bernadette.

"YOU BASTARDS. YOU'RE ABOUT TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" yelled Graciela.

"Not you bunch of dicks again" said Rylan.

"You made a mistake holding these 2 as hostages" said Eliza.

"YOU MADE A MISTAKE STABBING ME IN THE PENIS" yelled Rylan.

"I'LL CUT IT OFF & MAKE YOU EAT IT" yelled Eliza.

"Look at the good pups. I love you so much" said Violator.

"DON'T TALK TO US LIKE THAT" yelled Sweetie.

"Hi honey. I'm glad you're doing well" said Aaron.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT" yelled Elias.

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE AARON" yelled Ella.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK" yelled Ethan.

"He's my biological father?" asked Eliza.

"Correct" said Elias.

"Looks like you lied about my child getting aborted" said Aaron.

"No, I didn't. We didn't know about Eliza until a few days ago. I still refuse to call you my stepfather. I'd rather watch 2 Girls 1 Cup than consider you a part of my family" said Elias.

"You've actually seen that?" asked Aaron.

"No but I know what it's about" said Elias.

"Whatever. Time for you to pay for ruining our plan" said Aaron.

"YOU'LL NEVER HURT MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN" yelled Kelly.

"How does it feel knowing I made love to him 1ST?" asked Aaron.

"THAT WASN'T LOVE. IT WAS RAPE" yelled Elias.

"Enough chatter. Let's get them" said Eliza as everyone advanced on Aaron, Rylan & Violator. Eliza began stabbing Rylan repeatedly.

"F*CK YOU ELIZA. YOU'RE A LITTLE C*NT" yelled Rylan.

"SHUT UP & DIE" yelled Eliza as she continued to stab Rylan until he dropped dead on the floor. Bernadette, Graciela, the Princess & Sweetie attacked Violator.

"Sweet puppy love" said Violator.

"EAT YOUR DICK YOU SICK FREAK" yelled Bernadette.

"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP & TRY TO RAPE US" yelled Graciela.

"THIS IS FOR ALL YOUR SICK CRIMES AGAINST CANINES" yelled Sweetie.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL" yelled the Princess Of Barkingburg as she & the others attacked Violator with MMA. Soon he was beaten unconscious from the punches, kicks, swings & strikes thrown at him. Bernadette then killed him by castrating him & tearing his throat open.

"Good riddance" said Bernadette as the Vincent & Walter families attacked Aaron.

"Looks like my family doesn't love me" said Aaron.

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF OUR FAMILY. YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH US EVER AGAIN" yelled Elias.

"YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION" yelled Ella.

"EAT FAECES YOU EVIL PEDOPHILE" yelled Ethan.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES" yelled Harry.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE KIDS YOU'VE HURT" yelled Susie.

"I'LL KILL YOU & FEED YOU TO THE DOGS IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN" yelled Kelly as Aaron was beaten unconscious with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"I better call the FBI so that they can return Aaron to jail" said Elias as he called the FBI. Soon they came & took Aaron away.

"I hope I never see him again" said Eliza.

"If the authorities lock him up securely enough to prevent him escaping again he'll never come near us ever again. That's the 6TH time he's escaped from prison" said Elias.

"That's crazy" said Kelly.

"It sure is" said Elias.

"Let's get out of here" said Bernadette.

"I don't want to be here any longer" said Graciela as everyone returned to the PAW Patroller & began heading back to Adventure Bay. The Princess moved over to sit closer to Graciela.

"How have you been Graciela?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I've been OK. How have you been?" asked Graciela.

"I'm also doing well" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'm sorry for getting obsessed with being heir to the throne. The thought of being queen got to my head & affected my behaviour" said Graciela.

"It's OK. All that matters now is that you're safe. Don't worry about the crown" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I heard it got stolen" said Graciela.

"Correct. Bendy & his friends stole it & they still have it. We don't know where it's being kept" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"OK" said Graciela.

"How have you been Bernadette?" asked Graciela.

"I've been doing good. How about you?" asked Bernadette.

"I've been doing well" said Sweetie.

"I hear you have your own family" said Bernadette.

"Correct. I can't wait for you to meet them" said Sweetie.

"Me either" said Bernadette.

"What a crazy day it's been. Now that we've dealt with the Erectionators we can finish filming Getting Schooled" said Elias.

"I have an idea for something we can do after filming is over Elias" said Kelly.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Elias.

Kelly whispered her idea in Elias' ear.

"What do you think?" asked Kelly.

"It sounds fun" said Elias.

"It sure does" said Kelly as the PAW Patroller arrived At Adventure Bay Elementary. When Blaze saw Bernadette, he fell in love with her.

"Hi. You must be Bernadette" said Blaze.

"Correct. What's your name?" asked Bernadette.

"I'm Blaze" said Blaze.

"Nice to meet you" said Bernadette as the others emerged from the PAW Patroller.

"We're back" said Elias.

"Did you take care of Rylan?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. We also dealt with Aaron & Violator" said Elias.

"Excellent. I'm glad I don't have to worry about that lunatic anymore" said Ryder.

"You & me both" said Ranger.

"It seems his jealousy of you was what motivated him" said Renee.

"Rylan chose to go down that path. He only has himself to blame" said Ronald.

"Shall we continue filming?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Let's get it done. We're losing daylight" said Victor as everyone got in place.

"Action" said Victor.

The scene began with the transport helicopter taking everyone to the safe house. Once they arrived they all went inside.

"You're all safe now" said Evelyn.

"That was scary" said Ella.

"You're telling me" said Ethan.

"I'm glad Bernard's plan failed" said Alex.

"If it had succeeded it would've caused pandemonium" said Kelly.

"I wonder what'll happen to him" said Kiko.

"I don't know. At least he's no longer causing trouble for us" said Elias.

"Think again Jordan" said Lincoln as he appeared.

"You're all a bunch of fools if you think you had me beaten that easily" said Lincoln.

"How did you get here?" asked Evelyn.

"I stowed away in the helicopter. Time for all of you to pay for ruining my plan" said Lincoln as he revealed a giant device.

This device incinerates anything in its path. You're not getting away from me that easily" said Lincoln as he activated the device. A bright beam of light shot out from it. Everyone ran around trying to avoid being hit.

"HE'S INSANE" cried Jake.

"You can run but you can't hide" said Lincoln as he laughed maniacally while trying to incinerate the adults.

"Time to finish this once & for all" said Evelyn.

"Let's get him" said Carson as he & Evelyn attacked Lincoln. He tried to fight back but they were too strong for him.

"YOU FOOLS WON'T STOP ME" yelled Lincoln.

"Think again Bernard" said Carson.

"You've been a bad boy" said Evelyn as everyone continued running around trying to avoid the incinerator ray. As Lincoln tried to fight Carson & Evelyn off he stepped in the way of the incinerator. He was hit by a beam causing him to scream in agony.

"YOU FOOLS. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" yelled Lincoln as he appeared to crumble into pieces. Another beam ended up backfiring on the incinerator ray destroying it. Everyone then began cheering.

"We did it. We beat Bernard" said Alex.

"Good riddance to him" said Kelly.

"Our town's safe now" said Kiko.

"What a crazy battle. I can't believe we won. Well done everyone" said Elias.

"Hey Jamie, I have a question for you" said Carson.

"What is it Dirk?" asked Jamie as Carson got on 1 knee & pulled out a black box containing a beautiful sparkly collar.

"I've enjoyed every moment we've spent together since we met. You make me the happiest cat on the planet. Jamie Paw will you marry me?" asked Carson.

"Yes of course I will" said Evelyn as she put the collar on & kissed Carson. Everyone began cheering.

"They're so lucky" said Bolt.

"I'm happy for them" said Cadpig.

"I knew this day would come soon enough" said Oliver.

"I think I'm about to cry" said Lady.

"They're a perfect couple" said Tramp.

"It's a perfect proposal" said Annette.

"They're a match made in heaven" said Dodger.

"I'm so excited right now" said Colette.

"Bless their hearts" said Skippyjon.

"This is a truly tender moment" said Danielle.

"Hooray for Dirk & Jamie" said Alex.

"I'm at a loss for words" said Kelly.

"This is so beautiful" said Kiko.

"Nothing's sweeter than true love" said Elias.

"Cut. I should also mention that this proposal is both part of the movie & in real life" said Victor.

"That's so sweet" said Alex.

"Lucky them" said Kelly.

"This is such a heart-warming moment" said Kiko.

"Best proposal ever" said Elias.

"Time to film the wedding scene that acts as the finale of the movie" said Victor as everyone got the scene set up.

"Action" said Victor.

The final scene began with Evelyn walking down the aisle as Carson & the rest of D.O.G.E awaited her. Everyone else sat in the rows feeling overjoyed. Once Evelyn stood next to Carson the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we're here today to join Dirk & Jamie in holy matrimony. Dirk do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Carson.

"Jamie do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Evelyn.

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride" said Mayor Goodway as Carson & Evelyn kissed. Everyone cheered for them.

"A new power couple has been formed" said Alex.

"They're a perfect husband & wife pair" said Kelly.

"I couldn't agree more" said Kiko.

"1 day we'll be as lucky as those 2" said Elias as he kissed Kelly. Alex & Kiko also kissed. Carson & Evelyn then got in a limo & prepared to leave for their honeymoon.

"This is a new beginning for both of us" said Carson.

"It sure is. Starting now we're the most powerful husband & wife super spy team on the planet" said Evelyn as Carson & her left for their honeymoon. Everyone watched happily as they did.

"Cut. That's a wrap" said Victor.

"That was excellent" said Carson.

"You all did well" said Evelyn.

"Thanks for letting us take part" said Alex.

"That was so much fun" said Elias.

"I enjoyed every minute" said Kelly.

"Me too. It was fun getting to help make the movie" said Kiko.

"Time to set up the wrap party buffet" said Mr Porter as he went to prepare the food. 30 minutes later he returned with an assortment of dishes.

"Bon Appetit" said Mr Porter as everyone dug in. Elias then called a toast.

"I'd like to call a toast. To Carson & Evelyn" said Elias.

"To Carson & Evelyn" said everyone as they ate as much as they could. Soon the buffet had almost been completely eaten.

"That was a good meal. Thanks grandpa" said Alex.

"You're welcome Alex" said Mr Porter.

"I loved this buffet just as much as I love you Alex" said Kiko.

"Me too" said Alex as he kissed Kiko.

"Isn't that cute?" asked Alan.

"It sure is. It melts my heart seeing them together" said Amy.

"Hey Elias, I think it's time to shed some light on that idea I told you about earlier" said Kelly.

"Does that mean we should tell everyone else what it is?" asked Elias.

"I suppose" said Kelly.

"It better not be anything sexual" said Ella.

"You both know that would be illegal" said Ethan.

"It better not be something stupid Kelly" said Harry.

"You'll be in big trouble if it's inappropriate" said Susie.

"It's not illegal. My idea involves a way for Elias & me to have fun together in private" said Kelly.

"It involves a chair, a feather & some rope. Have you guys seen any of those things lying around?" asked Elias.

"I think I have those items in my truck. Are you going to tickle each other's feet?" asked Rocky.

"Maybe" said Kelly.

"You're such a tease" said Elias as Rocky went to his truck & retrieved the items Elias & Kelly wanted.

"Here you go" said Rocky.

"Shall we get to it?" asked Elias.

"Absolutely" said Kelly as Elias & her went to find an empty room.

"How intriguing" said Ella.

"Sounds like they'll be having a lot of fun together" said Ethan.

"That's 1 of the most interesting ideas Kelly's ever had" said Harry.

"I'm glad they know what's acceptable & what isn't when it comes to the intimacy of heir relationship" said Susie.

Elias & Kelly soon found an empty room. They went inside & took their shirts off. Elias was bare chested & Kelly wore her sports bra over her chest.

"How are we starting?" asked Elias.

"You'll be on the chair 1ST" said Kelly.

Elias proceeded to sit on the chair. Kelly used the rope to tie him down & positioned him in a way that made it look like he was flexing his muscles. She also took his shoes & socks off.

"Time for the fun to begin" said Elias.

"Indeed" said Kelly as she began tickling Elias' armpits with the feather. Elias laughed as his muscles bulged & tensed.

"THAT TICKLES. HAHAHA" cried Elias.

"Your biceps are huge. You must lift a lot of weight to get this built" said Kelly as she felt Elias' biceps.

"You're really strong" said Kelly.

"I sure am" said Elias as Kelly kissed his biceps. She then began tickling his chest & belly. Elias' abs & pecs bulged & tensed as this happened.

"You've got really sexy abs & pecs. They're rock hard" said Kelly.

"THIS FEELS GOOD. HAHAHA" cried Elias as Kelly rubbed her hands on his chest & belly. She then began tickling his belly button.

"HAHAHA. THAT REALLY TICKLES" cried Elias.

"You're really cute when you laugh" said Kelly as she wiggled her finger in Elias' belly button. She then began tickling his feet.

"HAHAHA. THAT FEELS GREAT" cried Elias.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as she sat in Elias' lap & kissed him. After a few minutes of locking lips, she got up & untied Elias. Kelly was then tied down to the chair.

"Time for me to have fun with you" said Elias.

"Give me the best tickling ever" said Kelly as Elias began tickling Kelly in almost all the same places she tickled him. Kelly laughed uncontrollably the whole time.

"Are you having fun?" asked Elias.

"YES I AM. HAHAHA" cried Kelly as Elias continued tickling her. Soon Elias sat in Kelly's lap & kissed her. A few minutes later he untied her.

"That was so much fun" said Elias.

"It sure was my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly.

Elias flexed his muscles causing Kelly to feel giddy.

"I think I'm about to faint" said Kelly as she pretended to faint. Elias caught her in his arms.

"That's not good. I better perform CPR" said Elias as he pressed his lips against Kelly's. Kelly "woke up" & held Elias close as he held her close as well. After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart.

"That was fun. We totally have to do that again sometime" said Elias.

"We will" said Kelly as Elias & her put their shirts back on & returned to the others.

"Kelly comes up with great ideas" said Elias.

"I know how to make a guy feel special" said Kelly as she kissed Elias.

"Sounds like you had fun" said Ella.

"They're so cute together" said Ethan.

"I've never seen Kelly this happy before" said Harry.

"Me either. Elias is lucky to be her boyfriend" said Susie.

"You know it" said Elias.

"He's lucky to have me too" said Kelly as Mr V appeared on Ryder's Pup Pad.

"Ooh a buffet. I think I'll join you. Just a moment" said Mr V as he somehow jumped out from the screen & appeared in person.

"Now that we're about halfway through our quest I think it's time to reveal my identity" said Mr V.

"I didn't know you could do that. That was cool" said Elias.

"It's a talent" said Mr V.

"It's good to see you in person" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"It's been a while since we last saw you in person. Thanks for saving us last year" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You're welcome" said Mr V.

"What did you mean when you said it was time to reveal your identity?" asked Ryder.

"Mr V isn't my real name. I'll show you who I really am" said Mr V as he changed into a different outfit. Mr V was Lord Vortech.

"My real name is Lord Vortech" said Lord Vortech.

"OK" said Ryder.

"Anyways I've located the last 4 Keystones: The Ice & Lightning segments from the Elemental Keystone, the Shift Keystone & the Rip Keystone" said Lord Vortech.

"Since we've collected 7 Keystones already that means there are 11 in total" said Elias.

"Correct. The Shift Keystone is in the ARMS dimension. Alex will go to attend the tournament being held there to defeat Hedlok. He's a 4-armed floating head" said Lord Vortech.

"That sounds cool" said Alex.

"Who else is going?" asked Elias.

"I'll go" said Ria.

"Me too" said Rio.

"I suppose I'll join you" said Ryder.

"Me too" said Kenneth.

"I'm going to support Alex" said Kiko.

"I'll go as well" said Mr Porter.

"Count me in" said Alan.

"Me too" said Amy.

"You're coming to support me as well, aren't you?" asked Alex.

"Correct" said Mr Porter.

"You'll do great" said Alan.

"Me too. You're making us proud Alex" said Amy.

"Thanks" said Alex as Evelyn's phone rang. It was Mac.

"Hi Mac" said Evelyn.

There's a problem at the Lookout Evelyn. Marshall's gone crazy. He's a hysterical mess" said Mac.

"We'll be there soon" said Evelyn as she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"Mac Furson. He's an actor who appears in the Journal Of A Shaggy Dog movie franchise" said Evelyn.

"Basically, that means he's a pup version of Greg Heffley" said Elias.

"Correct. Let's see what's going on" said Evelyn as everyone returned to the Lookout. Mac was waiting for them out the front.

"Good to see you again Mac" said Evelyn.

"Same here. Nice to meet you all" said Mac as everyone introduced themselves.

"Is Marshall inside?" asked Elias.

"Yes. He was watching Apollo The Super Pup before the screen turned to static. He started shaking like a faun & kept repeating the phrase "You have to go inside". I've never seen that happen before" said Mac.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Elias.

"I have no idea what Marshall is talking about" said Mac.

"Something isn't right. We better figure this out" said Cadpig as everyone went inside. Marshall was behaving erratically.

"Marshall calm down. You're OK now that we're here" said Cadpig.

"Now that I think about it I think Marshall's referring to the Candle Cove creepypasta. It's a story about a group of adults who discuss a kids' show named Candle Cove that they watched as children in the early 1970's. The phrase Marshall is referring to & other topics were brought up during the discussion including how creepy some of the characters appeared, an episode involving the characters screaming & a creepy looking villain named Skintaker. At the end of the story 1 of the adults in the discussion reveals that they were watching static on TV & that the whole show was a figment of their imaginations" said Elias.

"There's also Channel 0 as well" said Ruby.

"That's the TV adaptation of it isn't it?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Ruby.

"OK" said Elias.

"The man with many molars is going to steal my canine teeth. You have to find the remaining Keystones" said Marshall.

"What are you referring to?" asked Cadpig.

"He's either talking about the Skintaker or a character from the TV adaptation" said Elias.

"This is who Marshall's talking about" said Ruby as she showed everyone a picture of the character Marshall was talking about.

"OK. If he comes here we'll make sure to fend him off" said Elias.

"You guys do that while I win the tournament. Launch me Suzan" said Alex.

"Good luck guys" said Suzan as the Porters, Kiko, Kenneth, Ria, Rio & Ryder used the Reality Shifter to enter the ARMS dimension. Dent Maker watched them through his crystal ball.

"Those mortals are getting on my nerves. Soon they'll have all the Keystones. They're sorely mistaken if they think they'll get the remaining Keystones that easily. I won't let the Keystones out of my sight" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	12. Chapter 12: It's A Knockout

Everyone who volunteered to go to the ARMS tournament arrived at the arena it was taking place in.

"Looks like we're here. I can't wait to get in the ring" said Alex as Suzan also appeared wearing a referee outfit.

"Hey guys. I have info on this tournament you'll need to know about" said Suzan.

"OK. What do we need to know?" asked Alex.

"This tournament isn't like anything you've seen before" said Suzan.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Most of the fighters have stretchy arms. Mechanica & Twintelle are the only exceptions" said Suzan.

"How so?" asked Alex.

"Twintelle attacks with her long twin ponytails & Mechanica uses a giant mech suit" said Suzan.

"OK" said Alex.

"I can give you info on the other 8 as well" said Suzan.

"Good idea. We can use our knowledge of their strengths & weaknesses to our advantage" said Alex.

"Master Mummy doesn't flinch with regular attacks. You'll have to charge your ARMS up to beat him" said Suzan.

"OK" said Alex.

"Min Min deflects punches with kicks & Helix is very stretchy" said Suzan.

"That's interesting" said Alex.

"Spring Man doesn't have any special abilities, Ribbon Girl has the ability to avoid attacks by jumping out of the way rapidly, Ninjara is silent but deadly, Kid Cobra attacks like a snake & Byte uses his partner Barq as a springboard" said Suzan.

"OK. Is the tournament round robin or single elimination?" asked Alex.

"Single elimination" said Suzan.

"OK. I know that Kiko & my family are here for support. Are the other 4 in the tournament as well?" asked Alex.

"I'll have to check the bracket" said Suzan as she went to check the matchups.

"I hope I make you guys proud" said Alex.

"You already have" said Alan.

"We'll always be proud of you Alex" said Amy.

"It's not about whether you win or lose. It's about the effort you put in" said Mr Porter.

"Even if you don't win I'll still love you" said Kiko.

Just do your best & you'll be OK" said Kenneth.

"We're all here for you Alex" said Ryder.

"You're really strong. I know you can win this" said Ria.

"You're 1 of the best 6-year-old boxers I know" said Rio.

"Thanks everyone. That's really nice of you to say" said Alex as he gave everyone a hug. Suzan then returned from checking the bracket.

"Kenneth, Ria, Rio & Ryder are all in the tournament as well. Since your opponents have stretchy arms you'll need some of your own" said Suzan.

"Let's do this" said Alex.

"I have the perfect gadget to help" said Suzan.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"The Stretchy Arm Syringe. It's a needle that can grant you stretchy arms. It's also available in gummy form" said Suzan.

"Who wants what form?" asked Alex.

"It's best you all have the gummy form since it's not painful" said Suzan.

"OK" said Alex as he, Kenneth, Ria, Rio & Ryder consumed Stretchy Arm Gummies. They were granted stretchy arms instantly.

"This is cool" said Alex.

"I can't wait to try these out" said Kenneth.

"I'm so ready to win" said Ria.

"As am I" said Rio.

"Who's the 1ST match between?" asked Ryder.

"Before you get in the ring I have some ARMS for you" said Suzan as she pulled out a duffel bag.

"I can't wait to see what they do" said Alex as Suzan unzipped the bag revealing 5 sets of ARMS. There were 3 for each of them.

"They're cool" said Alex.

"I can't wait to use them" said Kenneth.

"This'll be epic" said Ria.

"I'm ready to rumble" said Rio.

"This tournament will be lots of fun" said Ryder.

"I'll give you a rundown of what they do. I'll start with yours Alex" said Suzan.

"OK. What can my ARMS do?" asked Alex.

"The Dreidels can be charged up to send opponents flying, the Bloks are heavy & can punch back against uncharged punches & the Yo-Yo's can charge & punch faster to throw your opponents off guard" said Suzan.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to try them out" said Alex.

"You're up 1ST against Min Min. Good luck" said Suzan.

"Let's do this" said Alex as he put his ARMS on & entered the arena.

"This is so exciting. I hope I win" said Alex as Min Min entered the arena with a determined look on her face.

"This'll be easy. There's no way I'll lose to a 6-year-old" said Min Min.

"That's what you think. Bring it on" said Alex as the match began. Min Min used her kicks to block Alex's punches.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Min Min.

"I will" said Alex as Min Min began striking Alex with intense power leaving him struggling to hold her off.

"It's not over yet" said Alex.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Min Min as Alex began using his ARMS' abilities. He caught Min Min off guard by using his Yo-Yo's to attack her at a rapid pace. As she tried to recover Alex used the Bloks to lay into Min Min with intense power. Finally, Alex used his Dreidels to send Min Min flying around the arena. He continued using his ARMS in that order until Min Min was defeated.

"You underestimated me" said Alex.

"I can't believe I lost. This is embarrassing" said Min Min as Alex returned to the others.

"That was amazing Alex" said Kiko.

"You showed her who's boss" said Alan.

"Keep up the good work" said Amy.

"You made that look easy" said Mr Porter.

"I don't think I'll be underestimated anymore" said Alex.

"You'll take down the others with ease cutie" said Kiko as she kissed Alex.

"I love you Kiko" said Alex.

"I love you too Alex" said Kiko.

"Who's up next?" asked Ryder.

"The next match is Mechanica & you Ryder. Time to go over your ARMS" said Suzan.

"What abilities do I have?" asked Ryder.

"The Cryogears can freeze your opponents in place, the Plasma Pistons deal electric damage & the Gundam Gloves summon a giant mech like your opponents" said Suzan.

"Sweet. Time to kick ass" said Ryder as he entered the arena. Mechanica soon joined him.

"You're going down kid" said Mechanica.

"Bring it on" said Ryder as the match began. Mechanica quickly gained the upper hand & began relentlessly laying into Ryder.

"This is like taking candy from a baby" said Mechanica.

"You're about to eat those words" said Ryder as he began using his ARMS. He used the Cryogears to freeze Mechanica in place allowing him to strike her without her having a chance to fight back. Then he used his Plasma Pistons to deal electric damage to Mechanica. As she attempted to recover Ryder used the Gundam Gloves to summon his own mech suit & began using his other 2 sets of ARMS to attack Mechanica with a powerful combo. Mechanica tried to fight back but she was quickly overpowered & defeated.

"Damn. I thought I had it in the bag" said Mechanica.

"You thought wrong" said Ryder as he returned to the others.

"Nice job dude. That was epic" said Kenneth.

"You owned her" said Ria.

"That was a brilliant match" said Rio.

"I had fun doing that. Who's in the next match?" asked Ryder.

"Next up is Kenneth vs Twintelle" said Suzan.

"OK. Show me what my ARMS can do" said Kenneth.

"The Camouflage can heal you after you hit an opponent with a charge attack, the Crew Cut deals more damage when used for straight punches & the Panzer can be charged up to fire a powerful electric missile. There's something you should know about Twintelle as well" said Suzan.

"What is it?" asked Kenneth.

"She has a big booty" said Suzan.

"Why do I need to know that?" asked Kenneth.

"She might try to use it as a distraction. The last thing you'd want is to make Sonata jealous" said Suzan.

"I'm not a cheater. If Twintelle dares to flaunt her ass in my face, I'll punch her lights out. I'm ready for her" said Kenneth as he entered the arena. Twintelle followed soon after.

"Get ready for Knockout Kid" said Kenneth.

"You sound like lots of fun. Me & my booty are going to enjoy this" said Twintelle.

"I have a girlfriend. Your booty has no effect on me" said Kenneth.

"Time to show you what you're missing out on" said Twintelle as the match began. Twintelle quickly got the upper hand with her ponytails.

"It'll take more than hair to beat me" said Kenneth.

"Silly boy. I'm stronger than you think" said Twintelle as she continued laying into Kenneth. Kenneth used his Camouflage ARMS to heal the damage dealt to him & counter Twintelle's attacks. He then overpowered Twintelle with the Crew Cut ARMS leaving her struggling to hold up. After using his Panzer ARMS to attack Twintelle Kenneth began using his arms in a rotational combo allowing him to wear Twintelle down & eventually defeat her.

"You never stood a chance" said Kenneth.

"You got lucky military boy. Enjoy it while it lasts" said Twintelle as Kenneth returned to the others.

"Nice work dude. You nailed her" said Ryder.

"She was pathetic. If Sonata was here she'd be kicking Twintelle's ass for flirting with me" said Kenneth.

"That wouldn't surprise me" said Ria.

"Who's up next?" asked Rio.

"You're up against Master Mummy Rio. I better show you your ARMS" said Suzan.

"What abilities do I have?" asked Rio.

"The Onigiri ARMS can be charged up to blind your opponents with a rice explosion, the Fugu ARMS can be charged to puff up & unleash fast nano spikes that stun your opponents & the Katana ARMS can deflect heavy punches" said Suzan.

"Sweet. Let's get this party started" said Rio as he & Master Mummy entered the ring.

"You're going down little kitty" said Master Mummy.

"I might be small, but I pack big punches" said Rio as the match began. Master Mummy didn't flinch at all from any of Rio's strikes. Master Mummy began striking back & quickly overpowered Rio.

"You won't last much longer" said Master Mummy.

"Think again" said Rio as he used his Onigiri to create a rice explosion. As Master Mummy attempted to recover Rio attacked with his Fugu. When Master Mummy began putting intense force into his strikes Rio deflected them with his Katana.

"I won't lose to a pipsqueak like you" said Master Mummy.

"You're about to regret saying that" said Rio as he attacked with a combination of his Fugu & Onigiri. Master Mummy was quickly worn down & defeated by this combo.

"This is a travesty. I shouldn't have lost" said Master Mummy.

"Well you just did" said Rio as he returned to the others.

"That was awesome" said Kenneth.

"You owned that guy" said Ria.

"We're all doing well so far" said Ryder.

"I can't wait for my next match" said Rio.

"I'm next. Who's my opponent?" asked Ria.

"Helix. He's a bit odd since he's an experiment gone wrong" said Suzan.

"I remember you telling us that he's stretchy. Does he have any other abilities?" asked Ria.

"No, he doesn't" said Suzan as she revealed Ria's ARMS.

"The Tentacle delivers fast slaps to your opponents, the Superstar shoots 5 homing stars when charged & the 24Knuckledusters are heavy but powerful" said Suzan.

"Nice. Make way for Rapid Ria" said Ria as she entered the arena. Helix soon joined her.

"I won't lose to a girl" said Helix.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Ria as the match began. Helix used his elasticity to avoid Ria's blows & overpower her.

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew" said Helix.

"Don't count me out yet" said Ria as she began using her arms. She used the Tentacle to deliver a series of rapid slaps to Helix before he could dodge them. She then used her Superstar to attack which left Helix struggling to recover. Ria then attacked with the 24Knuckledusters which delivered intense blows. Helix did his best to fight back but he was soon defeated by a combination of all 3 attacks Ria's ARMS delivered.

"I didn't see that coming" said Helix.

"I was too good for you" said Ria as she returned to the others.

"Good job Ria" said Kenneth.

"You owned him" said Rio.

"We've all done well so far" said Ryder.

"I think that's all the matches we have this round. The only fighters left are Spring Man, Ribbon Girl, Ninjara, Kid Cobra, Barq & Byte & Hedlok" said Ria.

"The remaining matches are Spring Man vs Ribbon Girl, Ninjara vs Kid Cobra & Barq & Byte vs Hedlok" said Suzan.

Everyone watched as the remaining matches took place. Ribbon Girl used her jumping abilities to defeat Spring Man, Ninjara defeated Kid Cobra with his stealth & Hedlok used his abilities to defeat Byte & Barq.

"Looks like the next round is about to begin" said Alex.

"Since there are 5 of us & 3 of them it means at least 2 of us will have to face off meaning at least 1 of us will be eliminated & at least 1 of us will make it to the next round" said Kenneth.

"I'm not worried. We'll pull through" said Ria.

"I'm not sure what the matchups for round 2 are" said Rio.

"We're about to find out. Who's going 1ST in round 2?" asked Ryder.

"Alex & you are up 1ST Ryder" said Suzan.

"Good luck Ryder" said Alex.

"You too Alex" said Ryder As Alex & himself entered the arena.

"Are you ready?" asked Alex.

"Always" said Ryder as the match began. Ryder quickly got the upper hand with his superior strength. Alex then began using his ARMS. He struck Ryder rapidly with the Yo-Yo's, deflected & punched back with the Bloks & delivered powerful strikes with the Dreidels.

"I'm doing well" said Alex.

"I'm not down for the count yet" said Ryder as he began using his ARMS. He froze Alex in place with the Cryogears, dealt electric damage to Alex with the Plasma Pistons & summoned his mech with the Gundam Gloves. Nobody was sure who'd win.

"This'll be close" said Kenneth.

"I don't know who'll win" said Ria.

"We'll have to wait & see" said Rio as the match continued. Ryder tried to incapacitate Alex with his ARMS, but Alex performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid Ryder's attacks. Once Ryder began to get exhausted Alex made his move. He proceeded to attack with a combo of all his ARMS. Ryder tried to fight back but he was quickly overpowered & defeated from exhaustion.

"I can't believe I won" said Alex.

"Well done Alex" said Ryder as Alex & himself returned to the others.

"That was amazing Alex" said Alan.

"You're doing really well" said Amy.

"I think you might win the tournament" said Kiko.

"We're all so proud of you" said Mr Porter.

"Thanks everyone. You also did well Ryder" said Alex.

"Thanks Alex" said Ryder as Alex gave him a hug.

"Who's next?" asked Alex.

"Kenneth vs Rio" said Suzan.

"You're going down" said Kenneth.

"In your dreams cadet" said Rio as Kenneth & himself entered the arena.

"I'm ready" said Kenneth.

"Me too" said Rio as the match began. Both Kenneth & Rio started off evenly matched. Eventually Kenneth began using his ARMS. He used the Crew Cut & Panzer to overpower Rio leaving him struggling to hold up.

"Do you think you can still beat me?" asked Kenneth.

"You're on" said Rio as he activated his ARMS. He used the Katana to block Kenneth's strikes & used the Fugu & Onigiri to attack. Everyone watched with uncertainty of the outcome.

"Looks like it'll be close" said Alex.

"I know Rio can win" said Ria.

"Don't count Kenneth out. He's a good fighter" said Ryder as Kenneth & Rio laid into each other with everything they had. Kenneth used his Camouflage ARMS to heal damage & counter Rio's strikes. Eventually Kenneth overpowered Rio & won the match.

"You just got annihilated" said Kenneth.

"Whatever you say" said Rio as Kenneth & himself returned to the others.

"Well done guys" said Alex.

"You did good Rio" said Ria.

"You did too Kenneth" said Ryder.

"That was fun. I feel so alive" said Kenneth.

"I think Ria's up next. I'm not sure who her opponent will be though" said Rio.

"I'll check in a minute. I need to powder my nose. I'll be right back" said Suzan as she headed for the bathrooms.

"Hey Kenneth, are you actually in the army?" asked Rio.

"Not exactly. I've only made it as far as boot camp. Despite that I've learnt a lot about military combat & tactics. My father works in the army. He's 1 of the strictest drill instructors there is. My mother works as an army nurse" said Kenneth.

"Kelly's mother might know them. She said her mother used to be in the Red Berets" said Ryder.

"Maybe. I'm not sure though" said Kenneth.

"What are your parents' names?" asked Alex.

"My father's name is Kenny & my mother's name is Keisha" said Kenneth.

"How did you & Ryder meet?" asked Alex.

"It was my 1ST training session. I remember beating you easily" said Ryder.

"You got lucky that day" said Kenneth.

"Whatever you say" said Ryder.

"When we get back to Adventure Bay we're having a rematch" said Kenneth.

"Bring it on" said Ryder.

"I will" said Kenneth.

"To make things more interesting we'll have a cage match UFC MMA style" said Ryder.

"You're on" said Kenneth.

"Suzan's taking a long time powdering her nose" said Alex.

"She'll be back soon" said Kiko.

"I can't wait to see who my opponent is" said Ria.

"Looks like you're up against Ribbon Girl" said Ryder as he checked the bracket.

"Let's do this" said Ria as she & Ribbon Girl entered the ring.

"Time for you to fall" said Ria.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Ribbon Girl as the match began. Ribbon Girl used her jumping ability to avoid Ria's strikes before fighting back. Ria did her best to attack but Ribbon Girl quickly got the upper hand.

"You won't win that easily" said Ria.

"You're no match for me" said Ribbon Girl as Ria activated her ARMS. The Tentacle struck too fast for Ribbon Girl to avoid, the Superstar left Ribbon Girl feeling dazed & the 24Knuckledusters knocked her around with ease. Ria used a combo pattern to win the match.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Ria.

"I'll win next time" said Ribbon Girl as Ria returned to the others.

"Well done Ria" said Alex.

"That was a spectacular match" said Kenneth.

"You put Ribbon Girl in her place" said Rio.

"Only 1 match remains before the semi-finals" said Ryder.

"It's Hedlok vs Ninjara" said Ria.

Everyone watched the next match unfold. Despite Ninjara putting up a good fight he was defeated by Hedlok.

"I didn't see that coming" said Alex.

"I thought Ninjara would've won" said Kenneth.

"Me too" said Ria.

"Alex, Hedlok, Kenneth & Ria are the semi-finalists" said Rio.

"Suzan's missing all the action. Hopefully she'll be back soon" said Ryder.

Soon Suzan returned from the restrooms having powdered her nose.

"Time for the semi-finals. 1ST up is Alex vs Kenneth" said Suzan.

"Good luck Kenneth" said Alex.

"You too. You're going to need it" said Kenneth as Alex & himself entered the arena.

"Don't underestimate me" said Alex.

"I know that you're strong. Let's see if you're strong enough to beat me" said Kenneth as the match began. Kenneth quickly gained the upper hand.

"You might be winning right now but I'm not giving up" said Alex.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Kenneth as Alex activated his ARMS. He used his Yo-Yo's to deliver a series of rapid strikes to Kenneth before switching to his Bloks to deliver even more powerful blows & then using his Dreidels to send Kenneth stumbling around the arena. Kenneth then activated his own ARMS to fight back. He used the Camouflage to heal damage & his struck Alex relentlessly with his Crew Cut & Panzer. Everyone watched with uncertainty over who'd win.

"This'll be close" said Alan.

"It could go either way" said Amy.

"I hope Alex wins. I know he can do it" said Kiko.

"It depends on how well he holds up against Kenneth" said Mr Porter.

"If Alex can beat Ryder he can also beat Kenneth" said Ria.

"It'll be an epic finish" said Rio.

"I'm impressed with how well Alex is doing. He might be small but he's also quite strong" said Ryder as Alex & Kenneth continued laying into each other. Alex began using evasive manoeuvres to avoid Kenneth's attacks & wear him out. Once Kenneth began to feel tired Alex made his move. He used a combination of all his ARMS to overpower Kenneth & win the match.

"Yay I won" said Alex.

"Well done. That was brilliant" said Kenneth as Alex & himself returned to the others.

"You're doing really well Alex" said Alan.

"If you win the next match against Hedlok or Ria you'll win the whole tournament" said Amy.

"You're really strong. You have a good chance of winning" said Kiko.

"You're making us all proud Alex" said Mr Porter.

"Thanks guys" said Alex.

"You better not underestimate Alex if you compete against him in the championship match Ria" said Kenneth.

"I won't. I know Alex is a strong fighter from what I've seen in this tournament" said Ria.

"You're up against Hedlok" said Rio.

"What abilities does he have?" asked Ryder.

"He can lock onto his opponent's head & control their minds" said Suzan.

"How do I counter that?" asked Ria.

"I don't know. You'll have to figure it out yourself" said Suzan.

"This won't end well" said Ria as she entered the arena with Hedlok right behind her.

"You're not making it any further in this tournament" said Hedlok.

"Bring it on" said Ria as the match began. Ria attempted to attack Hedlok with his ARMS, but he performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid her blows.

"Silly girl. You're no match for me" said Hedlok.

"You don't scare me. I can take you on easily" said Ria as Hedlok attached himself to her head. Ria tried to get him off to no avail. Hedlok then used his mind control ability to use Ria's ARMS against her. Ria did everything she could to resist but Hedlok's influence was too strong for her to break. After being hit repeatedly with her Tentacles, Superstar & 24Knuckledusters Ria was defeated.

"That was easy. All I must do now to win the tournament is to defeat that half pint friend of yours" said Hedlok.

"You won't win that easily" said Ria as she returned to the others.

"You gave it your best effort Ria" said Alex.

"This last match will be tricky" said Kenneth.

"Only Alex can defeat Hedlok now" said Rio.

"The only way he can win is by avoiding Hedlok's mind control ability" said Ria.

"That'll be easier said than done" said Ryder.

"I'm scared. I don't know if I can win" said Alex.

"Yes, you can. You've come a long way. Believe in yourself" said Alan.

"Don't let Hedlok get the best of you. I know you can beat him" said Amy.

"It might be hard but it's not impossible. I believe in you" said Kiko.

"We all do. We're all here for you Alex" said Mr Porter as everyone began cheering for Alex.

"Let's begin the championship match" said Alex as he entered the arena. Hedlok soon joined him.

"I won't let you win" said Alex.

"Foolish child. I'll have you down in an instant" said Hedlok as the match began. Alex attempted to use his ARMS to attack Hedlok but Hedlok performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid Alex's attacks. Hedlok attempted to lock onto Alex's head but Alex performed evasive manoeuvres to keep Hedlok at bay.

"I won't let you brainwash me" said Alex.

"Give up. You don't stand a chance" said Hedlok as Alex continued to duck, dodge & jump around to avoid being brainwashed by Hedlok.

"Stop being a coward & fight. You're a baby who can't fight to save his life" said Hedlok.

"I'M NOT A BABY" yelled Alex.

"Then fight me like a man. Don't run like a coward. You should've stayed home sucking on your baby bottle & playing with your rattle" said Hedlok.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A BABY" yelled Alex as a surge of adrenaline rushed through him. He then began attacking Hedlok with intense power & strength. His Yo-Yo strikes were so fast that Hedlok couldn't avoid them or defend himself. As Hedlok tried to recover Alex pounded him relentlessly with the Bloks. Alex then began using his Dreidels to knock Hedlok around the arena.

"IF YOU EVER CALL ME A BABY AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU" yelled Alex.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET" yelled Hedlok as he tried & failed to brainwash Alex. Alex continued channelling his anger into his strikes. Hedlok did his best to fight back but Alex kept the upper hand over him. Alex continued to mercilessly attack Hedlok with his ARMS until Hedlok finally went down making Alex the winner of the tournament.

"That's what you get for being a jerk" said Alex.

"I refuse to believe that I lost to a 6-year-old kid" said Hedlok as Alex returned to the others.

"That was amazing Alex" said Alan.

"You did it. You won the tournament" said Amy.

"Congratulations. That was awesome" said Kiko.

"We're all really proud of you" said Mr Porter.

"Well done Alex" said Kenneth.

"You should be proud of yourself" said Ria.

"You'd be an excellent professional fighter" said Rio.

"I'm impressed. That was an epic finish" said Ryder.

"Thanks everyone. This is my 1ST ever tournament victory. I'm so happy I won" said Alex.

"I have a reward for you" said Kiko as she kissed Alex.

"Now we have to find the Keystone & return to Adventure Bay" said Alex.

"I'm not sure where it could be" said Ryder.

"It's not over yet. I have backup" said Hedlok as he growled in anger.

"Like who?" asked Ryder.

Suddenly a rift appeared from which Andrew Snake Eyes & other boxers from the Punch Out dimension appeared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my long time rival Zackary Ryder Jr" said Andrew.

"When will you get over the fact that I kicked your ass?" asked Ryder.

"I will reclaim my title from you. I deserve it more" said Andrew.

"Dream on" said Ryder.

"Ryder can kick your ass any time" said Kenneth.

"I doubt that. He got lucky the day he claimed my title" said Andrew.

"He's a better boxer than you'll ever be" said Alex.

"I doubt that" said Andrew.

"Obviously you have an inability to accept defeat" said Ria.

"You're a bitter wannabe who thinks that he's better than everyone else" said Rio.

"Shut up pipsqueak" said Andrew.

"NOBODY CALLS ME THAT & GETS AWAY WITH IT" yelled Rio as he charged at Andrew. Ria grabbed him & held him back.

"It's not worth it Rio" said Ria.

"I REFUSE TO LET THAT WANNABE ANTAGONISE ME" yelled Rio.

"I'm a much better fighter than you" said Andrew.

"That's a lie. I could easily beat you anytime. Alex, Kenneth, Ria & Ryder can too" said Rio.

"That half pint would never beat me. That's impossible" said Andrew.

"I beat both Kenneth & Ryder as well as Hedlok which made me the winner of this tournament" said Alex.

"Liar. You're not good enough to beat any of them" said Andrew.

"It's true. He did beat us" said Kenneth.

"Just because he's 6 doesn't mean he's weak" said Ryder.

"They're lying aren't they Hedlok?" asked Andrew.

"No, they're not. Alex did indeed win the tournament" said Hedlok.

Andrew began to laugh. He thought it was impossible for Alex to beat Hedlok, Kenneth & Ryder.

"It must be pretty embarrassing to lose to a 6-year-old" said Andrew.

"How about me & you have a match? That way you can see for yourself how good I am" said Alex.

"Are you sure about this Alex?" asked Kenneth.

"Andrew's quite skilled" said Ryder.

"I'm not scared. I know I can beat him. Shall we fight Andrew or are you too chicken?" asked Alex.

Andrew scoffed before smirking. He thought Alex was crazy.

"Bring it on half pint. I'll knock you down to Goomba size. Let's make a wager while we're at it. If I win Kiko is mine but if you win, I'll give you this" said Andrew as he held up the Shift Keystone.

"I'm not scared" said Alex.

"Go Alex" said Alan.

"You can do it" said Amy.

"Don't let him push you around" said Kiko.

"Show him what you've got" said Mr Porter as Alex & Andrew entered the arena.

"I bet my ARMS abilities are much better than yours" said Alex.

"Get ready to hand Kiko over to me. Dent Maker ordered me not to let you get your hands on the Keystone" said Andrew.

"Kiko will never fall in love with you" said Alex.

"We'll see about that" said Andrew as the match began. Andrew quickly got the upper hand & struck Alex with intense power. Alex did his best to fight back but Andrew continued dominating the fight.

"I may be small but I'm not week" said Alex.

"Your defeat is inevitable. You were stupid to challenge me" said Andrew as he began using his ARMS. His Viper ARMS allowed him to deliver a rapid series of punches to Alex, his Venom ARMS dealt plasma damage to Alex & his Jaws ARMS allowed him to swing & throw Alex around the arena.

"Give up. You're no match for me" said Andrew.

"Time to show you what I can do" said Alex as he began using his ARMS. He struck Andrew rapidly with the Yo-Yo's before using his Bloks to pound Andrew with heavy punches & then he used his Dreidels to send Andrew stumbling around the arena. As Andrew tried to recover from the attacks that had been inflicted on him Alex used a patterned combo of his ARMS to overpower him. Andrew did his best to fight back but he was ultimately overwhelmed & defeated by Alex's ARMS.

"Looks like the Keystone is ours" said Alex.

"I can't believe I just lost. What a travesty" said Andrew as Alex & himself returned to the others.

"Well done Alex" said Alan.

"That was amazing" said Amy.

"I'm glad Andrew isn't getting his filthy hands on me" said Kiko.

"You've come a long way in professional fighting Alex. I'm so proud of you" said Mr Porter.

"I bet Andrew must be feeling embarrassed having lost to Alex" said Kenneth.

"I'd be mortified if I was him" said Ria.

"He just got owned by a 6-year-old" said Rio.

"That's what he gets for picking a fight with the wrong person" said Ryder.

"Whatever. I might as well keep my end of the deal" said Andrew as he gave Alex the Keystone.

"Just so you know this isn't over. I'll have my revenge 1 of these days" said Andrew.

"Whatever you say. We better get back to Adventure Bay" said Ryder.

"We better prepare ourselves for the match of the century" said Kenneth as a rift appeared. Everyone who volunteered to search for the Keystone entered the rift to return home. Back at the Lookout everyone was waiting for the others to return.

"I hope they're all OK" said Elias.

"I'm sure they are. Who do you think will win the tournament?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Elias.

"Excuse me Mayor Humdinger is the robotic Rio counterpart ready yet?" asked Meow-Meow.

"Almost. It'll be ready soon" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK" said Meow-Meow as everyone who went to the ARMS tournament returned.

"We're back" said Alex.

"How'd you go?" asked Elias.

"We did good. I won the tournament" said Alex.

"Well done Alex. Who were your opponents?" asked Elias.

"My 1ST opponent was a girl named Min Min, Ryder was my 2ND opponent. Kenneth was my opponent in the semi-finals & I defeated Hedlok in the championship match to win the tournament" said Alex.

"Andrew showed up after the championship match. Alex fought him & won resulting in us earning another Keystone" said Ryder.

"That's awesome Alex" said Elias as he high 5'd Alex.

"Who's Andrew?" asked Kelly.

"Ryder's boxing rival. We haven't seen him since Ryder defeated him in a match during Kirin's game show" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Kelly.

"Andrew tried wagering me in the hopes I'd become his girlfriend. I'm glad Alex won" said Kiko.

"This Andrew kid sounds like a dick. If he tried doing that to me I'd kick his ass. Nobody should ever be used as a bargaining chip like that" said Kelly.

"Even if Andrew won I would've rejected his advances" said Kiko.

"We'd never let you take him away from us" said Alex.

"You're so sweet Alex" said Kiko as Alex & her kissed.

"How many contestants were in the tournament?" asked Elias.

"16. Alex, Kenneth, Ria, Rio, Ryder, Hedlok, Spring Man, Ribbon Girl, Min Min, Mechanica, Twintelle, Master Mummy, Ninjara, Helix, Kid Cobra & Barq & Byte were the participants. Alex, Hedlok, Kenneth, Ninjara, Ria, Ribbon Girl, Rio & Ryder won the 1ST round matches, Alex, Hedlok, Kenneth & Ria won the 2ND round matches, Alex & Hedlok won the semi-finals Alex won the championship" said Suzan.

"It's my 1ST ever tournament victory" said Alex.

You should be very proud of yourself Alex" said Elias.

"I am" said Alex.

"Kent & his sister would be proud of you too" said Kenneth.

"They sure would be. They'd be great trainers for you Alex" said Ryder.

"What's his sister's name?" asked Ria.

"Krista" said Ryder.

"OK" said Ria.

"Who did you say they were again?" asked Kelly.

"Kent is Kenneth & Ryder's boxing coach & Krista teaches other martial arts" said Elias.

"I'm 1 of Krista's students. She teaches the self-defence classes I attend. She teaches just about every fighting style & martial there is" said Miss Spearwood.

"OK" said Kelly.

"Hey Kenneth, are you ready for the rematch of the century?" asked Ryder.

"You're on. Let's do this" said Kenneth as everyone headed to the gym. Ryder set the ring to cage match mode.

"This'll be exciting" said Elias.

"Did they challenge each other at the tournament?" asked Elias.

"Yes. They were talking about how they 1ST met & how Ryder beat Kenneth in a previous match. As far as I know only me, Elias & Ryder have ever beaten Kenneth" said Alex.

"Cool" said Kelly as Kenneth & Ryder entered the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Kenneth.

"You know it" said Ryder as the match began. They both struck each other with powerful blows.

"Go Ryder" said Katie.

"You can do it Kenneth" said Sonata as Kenneth & Ryder laid into each other with everything they had. Neither of them showed any signs of fatigue.

"Be prepared to fall at the hands of Knockout Kid" said Kenneth.

"I can handle you anytime since I'm such a smooth fighter" said Ryder as Kenneth & himself continued to strike each other at full force. As the fight went on they became battered, bloody & bruised.

"This is amazing. They're both doing well" said Ranger.

"Ryder's a good fighter" said Renee.

"So is Kenneth. They're both quite strong" said Ronald as the match continued. After 15 minutes of battling it out they both began to feel exhausted.

"I've almost got you" said Kenneth.

"More like I've got you" said Ryder as Kenneth & himself struck each other in the face with intense force. To the surprise of everyone this resulted in them simultaneously knocking each other out.

"Did they seriously just KO each other at the same time?" asked Elias.

"I think so. I've always wondered whether or not that was possible" said Kelly.

A few minutes later Kenneth & Ryder regained consciousness uncertain of the outcome.

"I think I won" said Kenneth.

"I'm pretty sure I won" said Ryder.

"You both simultaneously knocked each other out" said Elias.

"Really? I didn't expect that to happen" said Kenneth.

"You're telling me. I've never seen that happen before" said Ryder.

"Does that mean it's a tie or are you 2 going to duke it out until there's a winner?" asked Elias.

"My son has never backed down from a fight & I refuse to allow him to start now" said a voice.

"I'd assume that was Kenneth's parents" said Elias.

"I think you're right" said Kenneth as a man wearing an army drill instructor uniform & a woman wearing an army nurse uniform appeared. It was Kenneth's parents Keisha & Kenny.

"Hello. I'm Keisha Smith & this is my husband Kenny" said Keisha.

"With the exception of my wife you shall only address me as sir" said Kenny as everyone introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kenneth's girlfriend Sonata" said Sonata.

"How old are you?" asked Kenny.

"16" said Sonata.

"Kenneth, I refuse to let you date a girl that's 6 years older than you" said Kenny.

"We're in love dad. Besides, we haven't done anything inappropriate with each other" said Kenneth.

"I'm sure your concerns will ease once you get to know me better" said Sonata.

"It's unacceptable that you 2 are a couple when there's an age gap of 6 years between you" said Kenny.

"Don't be so hard on them honey" said Keisha.

"I refuse to let Kenneth date a girl who's probably just using him for her own personal benefit" said Kenny.

"Don't make me hit you where it hurts dad" said Kenneth.

"I'll spank you if you dare to get physical with me" said Kenny.

"No matter what you say I'm not breaking up with her" said Kenneth.

"Don't you dare disobey me. I raised you to be disciplined & respectful. I refuse to let you be disrespectful to me" said Kenny.

"Kenny that's enough. Sorry about this everyone. Kenny can be a bit of a control freak sometimes" said Keisha.

"He kind of reminds me of Lionel" said Kelly.

"Anyways Ryder it's a pleasure to meet you. Kenneth's told me about how you're always knocking him out or making him submit whenever you spar with each other" said Kenny.

"I learnt from the best. Nice to meet you too sir" said Ryder.

"I'm surprised you wish to be addressed that way even though the military was disbanded after the President was killed even though he was unfit to run the country Mr Smith sir" said Monty.

"That man was a lunatic. The reason I wish to be addressed as sir is because I see it as a sign of disrespect when I'm referred to in a different manner" said Kenny.

"Oh OK" said Monty.

"I'm the only person he allows to not refer to him as sir at will. Even Kenneth is asked to call him sir" said Keisha.

"I call him dad too, but he still prefers sir" said Kenneth.

"Looks like what you said about him being strict was right" said Alex.

"Indeed. He's 1 of the most feared drill instructors in the country" said Kenny.

"It's always important that my troops follow my orders when I give them out. Anyone who ever dared to step out of line would be severely punished so that they'd never defy me again" said Kenny.

"Yikes. Hey Kelly, do your parents know Kenneth's parents? According to Ryder you said that your mother used to be in the Red Berets" said Alex.

"I don't know. I've never met Keisha & Kenny before. Do you know them mum?" asked Kelly.

"I sure do. Mr Smith was 1 of our drill instructors & Keisha was 1 of the army nurses we had" said Susie.

"I see that you're doing well Mrs Walter" said Kenny.

"I sure am sir. This is my husband Harry & my daughter Kelly" said Susie.

"Nice to meet you sir" said Harry.

"It's an honour to meet you sir" said Kelly.

"The pleasure's all mine" said Kenny as he shook Harry & Kelly's hands.

"Have you ever worked for the military Mr Walter?" asked Kenny.

"No sir. I'm a technician for WPWE. Kelly's the 1ST human fighter in the league's history" said Harry.

"Mum taught me everything she learned from you sir" said Kelly.

"Impressive. I'm glad to see that your daughter has been doing well Mrs Walter" said Kenny.

"Me too. I'm proud of the things she's accomplished" said Susie.

"It's a shame that all government & military personnel have been disavowed & blacklisted" said Lord Vortech.

"You're telling me. Ever since the attack on the White House I've been working as a gym teacher. Keisha's been working as a nurse at the same school I work at" said Kenny.

"It hasn't been easy, but we've been coping well" said Keisha.

"I'm glad that you've been doing OK" said Kenneth.

"Same with you Kenneth" said Keisha.

"Anyways let's continue our quest for the Keystones. The Rip Keystone is in Skylands" said Lord Vortech as Alex gasped for joy.

"What is it Alex?" asked Kiko.

"That's where the Skylanders live" said Alex.

"Are you a fan of them?" asked Kiko.

"I sure am" said Alex as he nodded in excitement.

"I think it's obvious you want to go" said Kiko.

"I sure do" said Alex.

"I'm going with you. Who wants to join us?" asked Kiko.

"Me, my brothers & the de-evilised Trap Masters shall join you" said Suzan.

"OK. Who else?" asked Alex.

Before anyone could answer they heard a loud thumping noise.

"What was that?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Ryder as Cali ran outside. She was amazed at what she saw.

"Guys check this out" said Cali as everyone came outside to see what was happening.

"What is it Cali?" asked Elias.

Cali had discovered a diver suit mech with a head that resembled Seabee except that it was coloured navy blue with a golden trim. It had a golden bell on its collar with 2 clamps that resembled Zuma's submarine. It had golden boots fitted with drills at the back. The pilot of the mech then stepped out. She looked like Cali except that she was lime green in colour & had the physical appearance of a kappa.

"Who are you?" asked Cali.

"I'm Kali The Kappa Neko. "This is my mech Plunder Tow. I'm part of the SWAP Force" said Kali.

"OK. Nice to meet you" said Cali as everyone introduced themselves.

"Are you based near here?" asked Elias.

"We're based in Skylands" said Kali.

"That's cool. We're about to go there to search for a Keystone. I can't wait to get there. It'll be a dream come true" said Alex.

"I'd hold the excitement because I have bad news. Skylands has entered an Age Of Darkness" said Kali.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"All the Skylanders were evilised & Master Eon is MIA" said Kali.

"That's not good. I hope we can save everyone" said Alex.

"I know we can. We'll save Skylands & Master Eon with ease" said Kiko.

"I hope so" said Alex.

"I'm sure it's not too late. Anyways I have a tie to break" said Ryder.

"You do that while we save Skylands" said Suzan as she & the other volunteers used the Reality Shifter to enter Skylands. Dent Maker watched them from his crystal ball.

"Those fools are giving me a headache. They only have 3 more Keystones to find. Hopefully they'll be slowed down in Skylands. They're in for an uphill battle with all those evilised Skylanders" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Skylands

Everyone who volunteered to search Skylands for the Keystone arrived.

"Looks like we're here. What should we do 1ST?" asked Alex.

"Let's look for Master Eon" said Kiko.

"I hope he's OK wherever he is" said Alex as everyone began looking for Master Eon. Back at the Lookout Kenneth & Ryder were about to begin the tiebreaker MMA match.

"Get ready to be beaten Ryder" said Kenneth.

"Dream on. You know I'll beat you" said Ryder.

"You got this Kenneth. Don't let him take you down" said Kenny.

"You can take him on Ryder. Hit him with your best shot" said Katie as Kenneth & Ryder entered the ring.

"Knockout Kid is ready" said Kenneth.

"Ready to be beaten that is" said Ryder as the match began. They both struck each other with lots of power.

"You can kick his ass Kenneth. Punch him square in the face" said Kenny.

"I know what I'm doing dad" said Kenneth as he & Ryder continued laying into each other. Everyone watched in amazement at what they saw.

"This is epic. They're both doing well" said Ranger.

"I hope Kenneth wins. He looks so hot when he fights" said Sonata.

"You 2 won't be together much longer if I have anything to say about it" said Kenny.

"Kenny don't interfere with other people's relationships" said Keisha.

"I'm looking out for Kenneth's best interests" said Kenny.

"No, you're looking out for your own best interests" said Sonata.

"Don't backtalk me young lady" said Kenny.

Sonata rolled her eyes. Kenneth began feeling irritated about Kenny's behaviour but tried to focus on beating Ryder.

"You know I can take you down" said Kenneth.

"I can take you down too" said Ryder as Kenneth & himself swung at each other with all their strength.

"Knock him out Kenneth. It's not that hard" said Kenny.

"Shut up dad. You're throwing me off" said Kenneth.

"DON'T YOU BACKTALK ME KENNETH SMITH" yelled Kenny.

"SHUT UP" yelled Kenneth.

"Kenny stop it. You're taking things too far" said Keisha.

"I'm trying to help him" said Kenny.

"All you're doing is acting as a distraction" said Sonata.

"YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE IF YOU CONTINUE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY" yelled Kenny.

"STOP YELLING AT MY GIRLFRIEND" yelled Kenneth as Ryder got the upper hand & delivered a strike to Kenneth's face knocking him out.

"That was shameful. Kenneth blew it" said Kenny.

"I'm losing my patience with you Kenny Smith. He lost because you threw him off" said Keisha.

"I was trying to help him. I'd never make him lose on purpose. That wasn't my intention" said Kenny.

A few minutes later Kenneth regained consciousness & furiously stormed out of the ring.

"You did well Kenneth. As long as you don't lose focus you can beat him next time" said Kenny.

"SHUT UP. YOU ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE" yelled Kenneth.

"STOP BACKTALKING ME KENNETH" yelled Kenny.

"GO TO HELL" yelled Kenneth as he stormed out of the gym. Everyone was annoyed with Kenny's behaviour.

"You're such a good father aren't you Mr Smith?" asked Kelly in a sarcastic tone.

"What's with the attitude Ms Walter?" asked Kenny.

"You already know the answer to that" said Kelly.

"You better get your daughter under control Mrs Walter" said Kenny.

Kelly growled as she walked over to Kenny & punched him in the crotch causing him to cry out in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT IN SUCH AN UNACCEPTABLE MANNER" yelled Kenny.

"YOU'RE THE 1 ACTING UNACCEPTABLY. HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT YOUR SON. YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT FOR OTHERS. I'M EMBARRASSED THAT MY MOTHER WAS TAUGHT BY YOU. YOU'RE A JOKE" yelled Kelly as she stormed out of the gym. Everyone was shocked by her outburst.

"I have no idea where that came from" said Harry.

"Me either. I didn't see that coming at all" said Susie.

"I think I know why she lashed out. I'll go talk to her" said Elias as he went to find Kelly. Sonata went to find Kenneth.

"Kenneth, where are you?" asked Sonata as she searched through the Lookout. Soon she found him up on the balcony. He was feeling frustrated over the way Kenny acted.

"Are you OK Kenneth?" asked Sonata.

"Do I look OK to you?" asked Kenneth.

"I totally understand that you're mad at your father. I am too" said Sonata.

"I'm sick of him always doing stuff like this. Whenever I have a sparring match with him in attendance he always calls out & yells at me as to how to beat my opponents & that it's not that hard. It's annoying how he tries to control me like that. It's hard to focus when that happens. Dad's always trying to micromanage everything I do. It's like he wants me to be a replica of him. It also pisses me off that he wants us to break up. He hasn't bothered getting to know you & yet he still disapproves. I find it hard to express myself because it always feels like he'll either punish or yell at me if I do" said Kenneth.

"Once you calm down we can return to the gym & you can tell him how you feel. Hopefully he'll listen to you" said Sonata.

"I hope so. Mum's usually the only person that can keep him under control. We both feel like he controls us way too much. He claims to do it for our best interests but really, it's for his own best interests" said Kenneth.

"Once you tell him how you feel he might start seeing things from your perspective" said Sonata.

"I hope he does" said Kenneth.

"Do you feel calmed down now?" asked Sonata.

"I suppose" said Kenneth.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Sonata as Kenneth & her kissed.

"Should we return to the gym?" asked Kenneth.

"If you want to. For some reason Kelly also lashed out on your father" said Sonata.

"Why would she do that?" asked Kenneth.

"Nobody knows. Elias went to talk to her to figure it out" said Sonata.

"I hope we can have these issues resolved" said Kenneth.

"Me too" said Sonata as Kenneth & her returned to the gym. Meanwhile Elias looked around for Kelly.

"Kelly, where are you?" asked Elias as he searched through the Lookout. Eventually he found her sitting on the bed in the guest room.

"Kelly are you OK?" asked Elias.

"This is all Lionel's fault" said Kelly.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias.

"For a while now I've kept my anger & frustration towards Lionel on the inside. Kenny's behaviour was reminiscent of Lionel's behaviour. When I had a solo match at WPWE Lionel yelled at me if it looked like I was losing. He called me a pathetic bitch & that I was making him look bad. It felt like I couldn't escape from him. I never stood up to him by myself because I was scared he'd lash out violently. Everything he did & said caused my anger & frustration to grow. Kenny's behaviour was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was more of an outburst on Lionel than it was on Kenny. I'm sick of carrying this emotional baggage around" said Kelly.

"Kelly it's OK. Lionel can't hurt you anymore. He might think you're a disappointment & a plaything to use for his enjoyment, but I think you're a beautiful, nice & sexy young girl who can kick ass & doesn't hold back. I love you more than anything. I can give you all the affection & love that Lionel didn't. Don't let him drag you down. You can rise up & show him how much of an independent & strong woman you are. I know you can stand tall & overcome the storm that Lionel is making you endure. You can do it" said Elias.

"You're so sweet Elias. You're the 1ST boy to ever tell me this. I love you so much. You know exactly how to make anyone feel better. You have both external & internal beauty. Everyone here is so lucky to have such a loving & sweet boy like you as a friend. Thanks for being so supportive" said Kelly as Elias & her kissed.

"Let's return to the gym so that you can apologise for lashing out" said Elias.

"That's the best thing I can do right now" said Kelly as Elias & her returned to the gym.

"Kelly's ready to apologise" said Elias.

"Kenneth has a lot to get off his chest" said Sonata.

"What do you want to hear 1ST Kenny? Kelly's apology or Kenneth's explanation about how he feels?" asked Keisha.

"OK fine. What do you want to say Kenneth?" asked Kenny.

"I want to talk about the way you act sometimes. It's irritating when you call out & yell at me during matches because it throws me off & makes it hard to focus. It also irritates me how you control me & mum so much all the time. It's like you want me to be a replica of you. I want to be myself. I don't want to be forced into becoming someone I'm not. You claim that it's in my best interests but it's more for your best interests. I've had trouble trying to tell you how I feel in the past because I always thought you'd punish or yell at me if I tried to tell you this. The final issue is my relationship with Sonata. I get that I'm 10 & that she's 16 but we're in love. We've been together for a whole year & we've never taken our relationship to places it shouldn't go. She's never asked for sex & I've never asked her either. You haven't even tried getting to know her & the only reasons you disapprove is because of the age gap & that since she's older you think she's manipulating me. It wouldn't be such an issue if you considered things from my perspective. I don't want to feel like you're controlling everything I do. Please just try & see things from my point of view" said Kenneth.

"He's right Kenny. I feel the same way. You're too hard on him & you're not giving him enough independence. I think it's unfair that you made a rash judgement about Sonata. You know almost nothing about her & you haven't given her a chance to get to know you. I'll admit it's unusual for a 10-year-old to have that kind of relationship with a 16-year-old but if they aren't engaging in any inappropriate behaviour with each other I'm fine with them being together. I also find it hard to express myself to you because I always think you'll get mad. Do you really want Kenneth to grow up feeling like nothing more than your clone?" asked Keisha.

Kenny was shocked. He began feeling guilty about his strict form of discipline & how it made Keisha & Kenneth feel.

"I didn't know you guys felt that way. I was blinded by my own ambitions & expectations for you that I didn't consider any negative effects it'd have on you. I wish you told me this sooner. I love you both. I never wanted to make you feel like puppets. I'm sorry for not being more considerate. I promise not to be so domineering from now on. Come here son" said Kenny as he gave Kenneth a hug.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Keisha.

"Yes. I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders" said Kenneth.

"Me too" said Kenny.

"This reminds me of my relationship with my father. He used to be hard on me & expected me to follow in his footsteps in his gang. He was initially furious about my aspirations for music & even wanted nothing to do with me at 1 point. Soon he realised how much music meant to me & then he made amends with me over his past negligence. Even though he'll likely remain in prison for the rest of his life for the robberies he & his gang committed I hope I make him proud" said Johnny.

"Do you have any other family?" asked Elias.

"No. It's just me & my father Marcus. After the singing competition I moved in with Ash" said Johnny.

"I felt bad for Johnny after learning about his father's situation & I decided to let him stay with me. Until we were brought here he went to see his father at every opportunity" said Ash.

"Anyways have you gotten everything off your chest Kenneth?" asked Kelly.

"Yes" said Kenneth.

"OK. I wish to apologise for my outburst. I'm sorry for lashing out. Mr Smith's behaviour was reminiscent of Lionel's behaviour & all the pent-up anger & frustration I felt towards him was triggered by Mr Smith yelling at Kenneth during his match with Ryder. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm truly sorry for what I did. Please forgive me Mr Smith" said Kelly.

"You're forgiven Ms Walter" said Kenny as Kelly shook his hand.

"I have to show you guys something" said Kelly as she revealed a scar on her leg. Everyone gasped in horror.

"How did that happen?" asked Elias.

"Lionel bribed Roscoe & Shari to attack me. It was shortly after our breakup. He saw me talking to another boy & accused me of infidelity since he refused to believe that our relationship was over. I never told anyone about this before because I was scared Lionel would retaliate in a more violent way. I'll kick Lionel's ass if I ever see him again" said Kelly.

"How dare he do that to you" said Harry.

"He, Roscoe & Shari will be sorry" said Susie.

"They're dead if they show their faces around here" said Doug.

"It'll be a big mistake for them to come after you guys" said Aquamarine.

"You're right about that" said Doug as a roar was heard outside.

"Guys I'm detecting 3 hostile heat signals outside" said Bill.

"We better see what's going on" said Elias as everyone went outside to see what the cause of the roaring sound was. They were confronted by Lionel, Roscoe & Shari.

"Oh great. It's the troublesome trio" said Doug.

"I really hoped never to see them again" said Kelly.

"Says the whore who's been faking innocence" said Lionel.

"Looks like Dougly infected you all with his disease" said Roscoe.

"No wonder his parents committed suicide" said Shari.

"How dare you talk to my boyfriend like that" said Aquamarine.

"I bet he's not very good at being a boyfriend, is he?" asked Shari.

"Piss off bitch" said Aquamarine.

"Don't make me rip your paws off" said Roscoe.

"You'll be sorry if you dare to hurt them Roscoe" said Dodger.

"You don't know who you're messing with" said Oliver.

Meanwhile Annette, Colette, Danielle & Ocean were about to make love. Ocean wasn't sure who to start with.

"Who wants to go 1ST?" asked Ocean.

"Is it possible for us to have a 4 way?" asked Annette.

"I don't think that'll work" said Colette.

"Let's take turns in alphabetical order" said Danielle.

"That works" said Ocean as he began making love with Annette. They did it doggy style.

"YES OCEAN, KEEP GOING" cried Annette.

"ALL FOR YOU ANNIE" cried Ocean as he thrust into Annette. After he finished with her he made love with Colette. They 69'd each other.

"OH, YOU TASTE SO GOOD" cried Colette.

"YOU DO TOO. YOU'RE DELICIOUS" cried Ocean as Colette & himself finished orally stimulating each other. He then engaged in Kama Sutra with Danielle.

"OH BABY, THIS IS MAGIC" cried Danielle.

"FEEL MY LOVE INSIDE YOU DANI" cried Ocean as he thrust into Danielle. After they were finished Ocean kissed all 3 girls.

"That was amazing" said Annette.

"You know exactly how to satisfy us" said Colette.

"I had lots of fun" said Danielle.

"The pleasure's all mine girls" said Ocean as he & the sisters went to find the others.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" asked Ocean.

"Doug's bullies & Kelly's ex are trying to stir up trouble" said Aquamarine.

"Says the bitch who was infected by Dougly" said Shari.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that" said Ocean.

"I'll rip your throat open" said Roscoe.

"The hell you will" said Ocean.

"How does it feel knowing you infected these guys with your disease Dougly?" asked Shari.

"That's enough Shari" said Aquamarine.

"It's true. He's infected you all" said Shari.

"I have only 1 thing to say" said Aquamarine.

"What's that?" asked Shari.

"If being Dougly means being loving, nice & sweet then I'm Dougly too" said Aquamarine.

"What?" asked Shari.

"I'm Dougly too" said Kelly.

"I'm also Dougly" said Elias.

1 by 1 everyone else concurred with the Dougly sentiment much to Lionel, Roscoe & Shari's disgust.

"There you have it. We're all Dougly" said Doug.

"Ripping off Spartacus won't do you any good" said Shari.

"No matter what we're all going to support Doug & Kelly against you" said Aquamarine.

"We won't let you hurt them anymore" said Elias.

"You're going to pay for stealing Kelly from me & getting me banned for life from WPWE" said Lionel.

"No, he won't. That was your own fault. You tried to murder me. I've suffered at your hands for far too long. I'm not afraid of you anymore" said Kelly.

"Don't you talk to me like that you little whore" said Lionel.

Kelly growled & pushed Lionel to the ground. She was fed up with him.

"Fight me. You're not scared to fight a girl, are you?" asked Kelly.

Lionel roared in anger as he stood up & glared angrily at Kelly.

"Have it your way. I'll beat your ass so bad you'll never walk again" said Lionel.

"Bring it on" said Kelly as she & Lionel began to fight. Punches, kicks, headbutts, swings & strikes were exchanged as they laid into each other.

"Go Kelly. Kick his ass" said Elias.

"You can do it Kelly" said Harry.

"Show him why you're called Femme Fatale" said Susie.

"We better help Lionel" said Roscoe.

"Let's do it" said Shari as Roscoe & her tried to step in. Aquamarine & Doug stopped them.

"Pick on someone your own size" said Aquamarine.

"You won't beat us" said Doug.

"That's what you think Dougly" said Roscoe.

"I'll teach his bitch a lesson" said Shari as a brawl began between Aquamarine, Doug, Roscoe & Shari. Bites, scratches, headbutts, punches, kicks & other strikes flew around as the fight went on. Lionel grabbed Kelly's hair in the hopes of restraining her.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR" yelled Kelly.

"YOU WANED THIS YOU LITTLE WHORE" yelled Lionel.

Kelly proceeded to kick Lionel in the genitalia causing him to fall to his knees screaming in pain. Kelly then began ripping chunks of his hair out as Lionel continued to scream in agony.

"Damn Kelly's owning him" said Elias.

"That's what he gets for abusing her" said Angel.

"I'm loving everything about this" said Eliza as Kelly continued ripping Lionel's hair out. She then smashed his face into the ground causing his teeth to shatter as they were knocked out of his jaw. Kelly then broke both of Lionel's arms & legs before furiously stomping on him.

"I thought Dominic's beatdown was brutal, but this is on a whole new level" said Ryder.

"She's really giving it to him" said Katie as Kelly finished beating up Lionel. He was extremely battered, bloody & bruised.

"TIME FOR THE DOGS' COMEUPPANCE" yelled Kelly as she rushed over to Aquamarine, Doug, Roscoe & Shari. She grabbed Roscoe & Shari by their throats & choked them before slamming their heads into the ground. Aquamarine & Doug helped Kelly beat up Roscoe & Shari. Soon Roscoe & Shari were left battered, bloody & bruised.

"They're all savages" said Lionel.

"Let's get out of here" said Roscoe.

"I don't think we should ever return" said Shari.

"If you do you'll be sorry" said Elias as Roscoe & Shari dragged Lionel away. Kelly then roared in triumph.

"I AM WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR" cried Kelly.

"That was awesome Kelly. You put them in their rightful place" said Elias.

"That felt good. Come here sexy" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Aquamarine & Doug also locked lips. Back in Skylands the volunteers were still trying to find Master Eon.

"There must be some type of lead that'll help us find Master Eon" said Alex.

"It depends on how he disappeared" said Kiko.

"I don't think he vanished willingly" said Logan.

"I bet he was probably kidnapped" said Monty.

"When was he last seen?" asked Suzan.

"Nobody knows. It would've been before the multiverse was fused together" said Kali.

"I hope he's OK wherever he is" said Alex.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Kiko.

"Let's check Skylander Academy" said Kali.

"OK let's go" said Alex as he & the others headed towards Skylander Academy.

"It's really disappointing to see the negative effects Psychowig's actions have left here" said Alex.

"We can fix this place. Soon Skylands will be restored" said Kiko.

"Maybe there might be some Skylanders who'll have info on Master Eon" said Logan.

"I don't know about that" said Monty.

"It depends on who saw him before his disappearance" said Suzan.

"Nobody knows what happened to him" said Kali.

"His disappearance is like when Aaron kidnapped Elias. For an entire week nobody knew where he was. Nobody was able to contact him & none of us found any leads as to his whereabouts despite our best efforts with the search & rescue. Angel was the only eyewitness to the abduction, but she didn't have much useful info. Elias is lucky to have returned safely on his own" said Alex.

"Maybe Master Eon's being held captive in a similar manner" said Logan.

"Maybe. I don't know who his captors would be in that case" said Monty.

"It'd probably be 1 of Dent Maker's minions" said Suzan.

"Let's focus on getting to the academy" said Kali as everyone continued towards Skylander Academy. Back at the Lookout Ranger was waxing his fighter jet.

"Soon you'll be nice & clean Wolfie boy" said Ranger as he worked his way across his jet. Soon it was shining brightly.

"That's much better" said Ranger.

"Your jet's beautiful" said Ace.

"Just like you & your plane" said Ranger.

"Come here you" said Ace as she kissed Ranger.

"Damn you're sexy" said Ace.

"I can say the same for you" said Ranger.

"How many medals have you earned as a fly boy?" asked Ace.

"Almost all of them" said Ranger.

"Sweet. You're really talented" said Ace.

"You know it" said Ranger.

"Ranger's an excellent pilot. He's more brain than brawn" said Ryder.

"I'm still pretty strong though" said Ranger as he flexed his muscles causing Ace to blush.

"You're so hot" said Ace.

"You know it babe" said Ranger as Ace & himself kissed.

"They're so cute together" said Katie.

"We are too" said Ryder as Katie & himself kissed.

"Speaking of which Meow-Meow say hello to your future husband" said Mayor Humdinger as a robotic version of Rio appeared.

"It's perfect. What's his name?" asked Meow-Meow.

"Pow-Pow" said Mayor Humdinger as Pow-Pow turned on.

"Pow-Pow" said Pow-Pow.

"Hello there sexy" said Meow-Meow as Pow-Pow looked at her & fell in love.

"Hubba, Hubba. Identify yourself cutie" said Pow-Pow.

"I'm Meow-Meow. Has anyone told you how sexy you are?" asked Meow-Meow.

"You're pretty hot yourself" said Pow-Pow.

"Is it possible for us to have sex?" asked Meow-Meow.

"This should answer your question" said Pow-Pow as he proceeded to hang dong.

"Let's get to it" said Meow-Meow as she & Pow-Pow went into the guest room. They started to kiss before engaging in intercourse.

"OH YES THAT'S IT. KEEP GOING" cried Meow-Meow.

"FEEL MY ROBOTIC LOVE RUSH THROUGH YOUR BODY" cried Pow-Pow as he thrust into Meow-Meow. After 10 minutes of lovemaking they returned to the others.

"Thanks for making me a lover Mayor Humdinger" said Meow-Meow.

"You're welcome" said Mayor Humdinger.

Back in Skylands everyone arrived at Skylander Academy & found many Skylanders frozen in carbonite.

"That doesn't look good" said Alex.

"No, it doesn't" said Kiko.

"How did they end up like this?" asked Logan.

"I don't know" said Monty.

"We better take caution. The person responsible might still be lurking around" said Suzan as Logan tapped his watch to activate his message sender. He sent a text to Mayor Humdinger telling him about what was going on.

"Guys I got a text from Logan. He said that the Skylanders at the academy are frozen in carbonite" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That's unusual" said Elias.

"Do they need any help?" asked Ryder.

"I'll check" said Mayor Humdinger as he texted Logan asking if he & the others needed assistance.

"Uncle Horace wants to know if we need assistance" said Logan.

"Do we need anyone to come help us?" asked Alex.

"Since Roller Brawl is a native of this place I suppose she can be of assistance" said Logan.

"Is she the only 1 we'll need?" asked Alex.

"We might need the Trap Masters as well" said Logan.

"Sounds good" said Alex as Logan texted Mayor Humdinger to let him know who they needed.

"Roller Brawl you & the Trap Masters are needed" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's go guys" said Roller Brawl as she & the Trap Masters used the Reality Shifter to enter Skylands. Soon they met up with the others.

"We're here" said Roller Brawl.

"Good. How do we unfreeze these guys?" asked Logan.

"How did they get like this?" asked Roller Brawl.

"We don't know" said Alex.

"We're not sure who's responsible" said Kiko.

"I think Boba Fett did it. He's a bounty hunter from Star Wars" said Roller Brawl.

"OK. That means he's likely working for Dent Maker" said Alex.

"Probably. Speak up if you see him" said Roller Brawl.

"Will do" said Kiko.

"Even the sky here looks gloomy" said Logan.

"It's probably a side effect of what's been happening here" said Alex.

"How do we unfreeze everyone?" asked Kiko.

"There are 2 buttons here. 1's green & 1's red" said Alex.

"Is there anything that indicates what they do?" asked Kiko.

"1 says freeze & the other says unfreeze" said Alex.

"If you press the unfreeze button it might free everyone from the carbonite" said Kiko.

Before Alex could push the button 5 kids appeared performing a superhero style landing. They wore spiked elbow, arm & shoulder guards along with spiked shoes. It was the Foggy Bottom Boomers.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have some ants in our picnic" said Tod.

"It's the Foggy Bottom Boomers who were part of the Dos Tamales" said Alex.

"They're evil, aren't they?" asked Kiko.

"I'd say so after what they've done" said Alex.

"We have some friends to help us out little cracker" said Evan as he whistled summoning 4 creatures. 1 was a bomb with a big smile, 1 was a fat walrus with a cannon, 1 was a fatter walrus with hook hands & the last was a centipede made up of basketballs.

"Basketbomb, Basketbrawlrus, Basketbrawl & Chain & Basketballipede" said a voice as Evan cracked his knuckles & neck muscles.

"We're going to break your cracker asses like the broke white ducks you are" said Evan.

"Stop trying to sound ghetto. It makes you look like stupid white trash" said Suzan.

"What did you say to me puta?" asked Evan as he shoved Suzan to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR TRASHY HANDS ON ME YOU WHITE TRASH ASSHOLE" yelled Suzan as she grabbed Evan by the throat & choked him. She then kneed him in the crotch causing him to scream in pain. She also began punching him in the face over & over. Evan tried to break free, but Suzan's grip was too strong. Soon Suzan beat Evan unconscious before spitting on him.

"Just so the 8 of you know I'm not the type of girl to piss off. I'm a fighting machine. Are the rest of you ballsy enough to take us on?" asked Suzan.

"You're going down you little son of a bitch" said Tod.

"Fight me unless you're afraid to lose to a girl" said Suzan.

"Ladies 1ST" said Tod.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" asked Suzan.

"No, I want you to show me what you got" said Tod.

"You're about to regret saying that" said Suzan as she began fighting Tod. She quickly gained the upper hand & began beating him with a flurry of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Tod did his best to fight back but Suzan was too strong for him & less than 5 minutes later she defeated him.

"You're making a mistake challenging me" said Suzan as the remaining Boomers & their allies rushed forward. Everyone proceeded to engage in battle. Logan, Monty & Suzan dispatched the remaining Boomers either by beating them senselessly with MMA & weaponry while the Trap Masters attacked the basketball creatures. Basketbomb self-destructed to take everyone down but they were only knocked back. Basketbrawlrus fired his cannon at everyone. They performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid being hit. Eventually he ran out of cannonballs allowing everyone to set upon him & beat him unconscious. Soon Basketbrawlrus was defeated from the attacks inflicted on him. Basketbrawl & Chain swung his hook hands at everyone, but they kept performing evasive manoeuvres to avoid injury. The Trap Masters tied his hook hands together & began swinging him around. They proceeded to throw him around like a ragdoll until he was knocked unconscious. Basketballipede used himself as a swinging chain to try & take everyone down but the Trap Masters grabbed his legs & tripped him up before beating him unconscious as they held him down.

"Good riddance. What do we do now?" asked Suzan.

"Let's unfreeze everyone" said Alex as he pressed the unfreeze button. The frozen Skylanders were soon unfrozen & able to move again.

"Yay it worked" said Alex.

"That's good" said Kiko.

"Maybe they can help us" said Logan.

"It's worth a shot" said Monty.

"Do any of you have any information about Master Eon?" asked Suzan.

"Unfortunately, we don't" said Chill.

"Maybe Dent Maker ordered Boba Fett to kidnap him" said Roller Brawl.

"That's a possibility" said Alex.

"What do we do now?" asked Kiko.

Suddenly bolt shaped rips appeared as the sky began to shake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" cried Alex as the sky tore open causing Browncoat zombies, Teletubbies & Gargaros to appear.

"It's real" said Kiko.

"That's freaky. I don't know how that happened" said Alex.

"The Coup De Gras Of Carnage has begun. Monsters from everywhere will come. The sources to the Core Of Light have been scattered throughout Skylands" said Chill.

"1ST we have to take these guys down" said Alex as the Teletubbies pulled out shotguns & Uzi's.

"That's not good" said Alex.

"How do we fight back at such a disadvantage?" asked Kiko.

"I have weapons we can use" said Suzan.

"What weapons do you have?" asked Alex.

"There's your ARMS" said Suzan.

"They'll come in handy. Good thing I still have them. I almost completely forgot about them" said Alex.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Kiko.

"The Trap Masters have their own weapons & so do Logan, Monty & myself" said Suzan.

"OK. What weapon do you use Roller Brawl?" asked Kiko.

"I use my claws" said Roller Brawl.

"OK" said Alex.

"Let's kick their asses" said Suzan as everyone attacked Gargaros, the Teletubbies & Browncoat zombies. The Teletubbies opened fire on everyone but the Hinako triplets used their MMA & weaponry to deflect & dodge the bullets. Before annihilating the Teletubbies with everything they had. The Trap Masters used their weapons to butcher the Browncoat zombies. Some of them were beaten mercilessly, some were torn to shreds & the others were riddled with ammunition. Alex, Kiko & Roller Brawl attacked the Gargaros with their ARMS, umbrella & claws. Soon the Gargaros were defeated with a combination of punches, swings, hacks & slashes.

"That was quite a battle" said Alex.

"It sure was" said Kiko.

"They didn't know what hit them" said Kiko.

"If Unikitty was here she would've annihilated the Teletubbies in an instant" said Logan.

"I'm not surprised considering how much she hates them" said Monty.

"They were no match for us. Where do we go now?" asked Suzan.

"Since the Core Of Light was blown up again we need to find the Elemental Sources scattered throughout Skylands. They include Air, Earth, Water, Life, Tech, Undead, Fire, Magic, Dark & Light. We need to rescue some new recruits while we're at it. Elias & Eliza will be of great help seeing as Eliza's undead & possibly able to harness the other sources" said Snap Shot.

"She said something about that after we found out her identity" said Suzan.

"I'll let Uncle Horace know" said Logan as he texted Mayor Humdinger about the assistance they needed.

"Elias you & Eliza are needed in Skylands" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK. Let's go" said Elias.

"I'm ready" said Eliza.

"I'm coming with you" said Kelly.

"Me too" said Angel as she, Elias, Eliza & Kelly used the Reality Shifter to enter Skylands. Soon they met up with the others.

"We got your call. Have you found any info about Master Eon?" asked Elias.

"Not yet" said Alex.

"OK" said Elias.

"We need to find the Elemental Sources scattered through Skylands" said Snap Shot.

"OK. Where do we go 1ST?" asked Elias.

"1ST we'll look for the Air Source" said Snap Shot.

"Where is it?" asked Elias.

"It's in the Stormy Sorority house. It's filled with stereotypical college cloud people" said Snap Shot.

"OK. Let's go" said Elias as he & the others headed towards Stormy Sorority. Back at the Lookout Marina & Rosaletta were practising Capupeira.

"Just remember that Capupeira is kind of like a mix between dancing & fighting" said Rosaletta.

"OK. This is going to be fun" said Marina.

"Watch me & repeat the moves I execute" said Rosaletta as she performed various manoeuvres with her front & back legs. Marina did her best to repeat the sequence.

"You're doing good so far" said Rosaletta.

"I'm having fun. Learning martial arts is cool" said Marina.

"Hearing you say that is music to my ears. Try to repeat this next sequence" said Rosaletta as she performed more manoeuvres. Marina did her best to repeat what she was shown.

"Well done Marina. You did well today" said Rosaletta.

"I can't wait to continue training later" said Marina.

"Soon you'll be as good as me" said Rosaletta.

"I hope so. You're the best Capupeira teacher ever" said Marina.

"Thanks Marina" said Rosaletta as she gave Marina a hug.

"Is it true that you're an MMA fighter?" asked Marina.

"Yes. Your father 1ST heard about me through 1 of my televised matches" said Rosaletta.

"Cool" said Marina as Bashflack showed Zuma watching the match in question. It began with Zuma watching TV by himself in the Lookout. Rosaletta was facing off against another female pup.

"Damn Rosaletta's sexy. I hope I get to meet her sometime" said Zuma as he watched Rosaletta strike at the other pup with all kinds of Capupeira moves. Rosaletta's opponent did her best to fight back but Rosaletta quickly got the upper hand.

"Rosaletta's sexy as well as strong. I want to hold her close & make sweet love to her. That'd be a dream come true" said Zuma as he continued to watch the match. Rosaletta bombarded her opponent with a flurry of strikes & soon she won the match by knocking her opponent unconscious.

"Rosaletta has slayed another opponent. That's another victory under her belt" said the announcer as Rosaletta blew a kiss to the camera & winked seductively which began to make Zuma feel horny.

"Rosaletta knows exactly how to turn guys on. I need to unload my gun" said Zuma as he went to his pup house & masturbated while thinking about Rosaletta. The flashback ended at that point.

"That was an amazing match to watch. I'm glad you're my wife" said Zuma.

"I feel the same way" said Rosaletta as she & Zuma kissed.

"What was your opponent's name?" asked Marina.

"Alejandra. She practices Pup-Jitsu which is basically Cat-Jitsu for pups" said Rosaletta.

"OK" said Marina.

"She's really sneaky. She's able to appear out of thin air" said Zuma.

"Just like how I did now" said Alejandra as she suddenly appeared.

"Woah hello" said Zuma.

"Are you Rosaletta's husband?" asked Alejandra.

"Correct" said Zuma.

"I'm Marina" said Marina.

"Are you their daughter?" asked Alejandra.

"Correct. I have 2 sisters named Aquamarine & Rosebud & 3 brothers named Brody Jr, Ocean & Zuma Jr" said Marina.

"That's quite a family you have Rosa" said Alejandra.

"It sure is. Have you found your true love yet?" asked Rosaletta.

"Not yet. By the way Zuma the rest of your family is here" said Alejandra.

"OK" said Zuma.

"They're waiting for you downstairs" said Alejandra.

"I can't wait to see them again. Time for the kids to meet the rest of the family" said Zuma.

"Let's not keep them waiting" said Rosaletta as everyone went downstairs. They were met by 7 Chocolate Labradors.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again" said Zuma.

"It's about time you got here. The girl next to Zuma is his wife Rosaletta" said Brody.

"Honey look we're grandparents" said Zuma's father Jet.

"They're all precious" said Zuma's mother Zora.

"You're really lucky Zuma" said Zuma's 1ST sister Sandy.

"He's always been good with girls" said Zuma's 2ND brother Tanner.

"You have the perfect wife" said Zuma's 2ND sister Seastar.

"I hope I find a girl like that" said Zuma's 3RD brother Hydro.

"You'll find 1 soon" said Zuma's 3RD sister Coral.

"It's nice to see you all again" said Zuma as everyone introduced themselves.

"Which siblings are which?" asked Rubble.

"Coral, Sandy & Seastar are my sisters & Hydro & Tanner are my other 2 brothers. Jet & Zora are my parents" said Zuma.

"OK" said Rubble.

"What do they all do for a living?" asked Unikitty.

"My parents work as lifeguards, Sandy & Tanner play professional beach sports, Hydro & Seastar teach swimming lessons & Brody & Coral teach surfing lessons" said Zuma.

"Nice" said Unikitty.

"We haven't done much of that since things went pear shaped" said Hydro.

"It's been hard on all of us. The last year has been rough. Because of Psychowig & his minions we're hated by the world for their bad deeds. We're doing everything we can to make things right again" said Zuma.

"That's my boy" said Jet.

"You're doing a good job. Just remember to never give up" said Zora.

"That's not in my vocabulary" said Zuma.

"It's good to see that you're all doing well" said Rosaletta.

"I'm glad Zuma married a girl like you Rosa" said Coral.

"Me too. Out of all the kittens & pups of the PAW Patrol Angel, RJ & Tracker are the only 3 that haven't tied the knot yet. Catalina, Kumite & Ruby are their respective love interests" said Rosaletta.

"I'm sure they'll all get married sooner or later" said Coral.

"Only time will tell" said Rosaletta.

"Back in Skylands everyone arrived at Stormy Sorority.

"Looks like we're here" said Elias.

"I hope the sorority sisters aren't superficial & vain mean girls. I hate those types of girls" said Kelly.

"Me too. I'd never want to end up falling in love with a girl like that" said Elias.

"It's a good thing I'm not 1 of those girls" said Kelly.

"I wouldn't change anything about you" said Elias.

"I wouldn't change anything about you either" said Kelly as Elias & her kissed.

"Shall we knock?" asked Angel.

"That'd be the polite thing to do" said Snap Shot.

Elias proceeded to knock on the door before waiting for someone to answer. Soon the door opened revealing a teenage cloud person named Claudia.

"Hi. We're looking for the Air Source. Do you know where it is?" asked Elias.

Claudia gestured for everyone to wait as she finished puffing on a bubble-gum cigarette before answering.

"Yes, I do. You can come in. We have a fantastic snack bar" said Claudia as everyone went inside.

"Wow. I've always wondered what a sorority house looks like" said Elias as he looked around.

"I bet the fraternity house here is just as cool" said Kelly.

"I hope I don't cheat on Adagio with 1 of these hotties" said Monty.

"She'd kill you if you did" said Suzan.

"I'm not surprised" said Monty.

"My name's Claudia. I'm a cadet here at Skylander Academy. I live in this house" said Claudia as everyone introduced themselves.

"This is a really nice house. I've never seen the inside of a fraternity or sorority house in person before" said Alex.

"It's beautiful. This place looks fantastic" said Kiko.

"I'm also a Soldier Of Fusion. I'm half Air half Water" said Claudia.

"OK. Where are the other sorority sisters? Surely you're not the only 1 here" said Elias.

"They're having a swimsuit sumo wrestling tournament. I'm more brain than brawn" said Claudia.

"That's hot. I'd love to see that" said Monty.

"Adagio might not like that" said Suzan.

"I don't think she'd mind as long as I don't get too close to the other girls" said Monty.

"Hell, hath no fury, like a woman scorned" said Suzan.

"True. I'd get such a rush of sexual adrenaline if Adagio was a contestant" said Monty.

"I'd feel the same way if Zamantha was a contestant as well" said Logan.

"I'm not surprised" said Suzan.

"I think they're actually in the tournament. It's being held in the auditorium" said Claudia.

"I didn't even know they were here" said Elias.

"Let's go find them" said Kelly as everyone headed to the auditorium. When they arrived, they saw Adagio & Zamantha amongst the contestants.

"They're over there" said Claudia as she & the others went over to where the girls were.

"Zamantha look the others are here" said Adagio.

"Hey guys" said Zamantha.

"How long have you 2 been here?" asked Logan.

"10 minutes" said Zamantha.

"OK. You look sexy in a bikini" said Logan.

"Indeed. My hips don't lie after all" said Zamantha.

"Nice" said Elias.

"You also look sexy Adagio" said Monty.

"You know it. I'm up next" said Adagio.

"Who's your opponent?" asked Monty.

"Whoever it is shouldn't be trusted. It's hard to trust anyone including those you love" said Snap Shot.

"Why are you only bringing this up now?" asked Elias.

"After the core fell apart some of the Skylanders went rogue. The balance of dark & light was also thrown off. It's only a matter of time before things go from bad to worse" said Snap Shot.

"OK. That's a bit alarming. It implies that there are double agents amongst us" said Elias.

"Maybe there are. Let's not make ourselves paranoid. That'd cause more problems" said Snap Shot.

"True. The last thing we need is for everyone to go running around in a frantic paranoid mess" said Elias.

"Anyways I better get ready for my match" said Adagio.

"Who's your opponent?" asked Monty.

"I don't know. I'll check" said Adagio as she checked the bracket.

"Who is it?" asked Monty.

"It's Zamantha" said Adagio.

"This'll be fun" said Zamantha.

"You can do it Zamantha" said Logan.

"You have it in the bag Adagio" said Monty.

"Let's do this" said Adagio.

"Bring it on" said Zamantha as Adagio & herself entered the ring & got in their stances. Once the match began they both did everything they could to try & push each other out of the ring. Everyone watched on uncertain of the outcome.

"Go Zamantha" said Logan.

"You got this Adagio" said Monty as the match continued. Adagio & Zamantha used all the strength they had to try & gain the upper hand.

"I've got this in the bag" said Adagio.

"Think again. I'm not going to lose" said Zamantha.

As the match went on Logan & Monty began to feel horny. Adagio & Zamantha's sex appeal was turning them on.

"Zamantha looks hot in a swimsuit" said Logan.

"I want to make love with Adagio right now" said Monty.

"I knew they'd say something like that" said Suzan as Adagio & Zamantha continued to wrestle. Adagio began letting Zamantha exhaust herself. Once Zamantha started to tire out Adagio made her move & pushed Zamantha out of the ring. Zamantha did her best to fight back to no avail.

"Damn. Adagio got lucky" said Logan.

"Whatever you say. That was spectacular" said Monty as Adagio & Zamantha returned to the others.

"That was a great match guys" said Logan.

"You both rocked it" said Monty.

"You know it" said Adagio.

"This tournament is fun" said Zamantha.

"Come here babe" said Logan.

"You too my sexy siren" said Monty as Logan & himself locked lips with Adagio & Zamantha.

"I love you Zamantha" said Logan.

"You both know how to make us feel good" said Monty.

"It's a good thing we're able to satisfy your desires" said Adagio.

"I know exactly what my man wants" said Zamantha as Claudia scoffed. Unbeknownst to anyone Foggy Wanderer was watching them.

"Silly mortals. If they think the Jamie Paw villains were the only obstacle I had in store for them they're dead wrong" said Foggy Wanderer as he laughed to himself before pulling out a red candle.

"Candle Of Melee do your thing" said Foggy Wanderer as he lit the candle. Suddenly all the sorority sisters competing in the tournament began to act violently. They started punching, kicking, headbutting, biting, scratching & striking each other.

"What's going on?" asked Claudia.

"I don't know. This is weird" said Elias.

"That came out of nowhere" said Eliza.

"I can't explain it" said Kelly.

"We need to find the Air Source & get out of here. Where is it Claudia?" asked Snap Shot.

"It's back in the sorority house" said Claudia.

"We better hurry" said Snap Shot as he & the others returned to the sorority house. Claudia found the Air Source in the living room.

"I found it" said Claudia.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"We must find the other sources" said Snap Shot.

"Which 1 are we looking for next?" asked Elias.

Before Snap Shot could answer a Gargantuar broke down the front door.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"BRAINS" yelled the Gargantuar.

"Stand down monster" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"We're about to find out" said Snap Shot as a group of animals appeared. They were known as the Z Kids.

"Who are they?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Kelly as the jellyfish in the group stepped forward. His name was Metama.

"We're the Z Kids. We're here to help you take down Dent Maker" said Metama.

"OK. Should we deal with this thing before we continue?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Metama.

"OK let's get into action" said Elias as everyone attacked the Gargantuar. The Gargantuar was attacked with a series of punches, kicks, swings, strikes, blasts, shots, hacks & slashes. It tried to fight back but it was quickly overpowered & defeated.

"Where do we go now?" asked Elias.

Suddenly Eliza started glowing in a cyan colour.

"Are you OK Eliza?" asked Elias.

"I think so" said Eliza.

"Why are you glowing?" asked Elias.

"I think I'm mastering a new element" said Eliza.

"Would it be from the Air Source?" asked Elias.

"Correct" said Eliza.

"OK" said Elias as a cyan aura burst causing Eliza to feel a new power from within.

"That was awesome. How do you feel Eliza?" asked Elias.

"I feel fantastic. Watch this" said Eliza as she summoned a tornado from her palm.

"That's cool" said Elias.

"I feel like the Avatar" said Eliza.

"Once you master the other elements you'll be a force to be reckoned with" said Elias.

"I can't wait to see what else I can do" said Eliza.

"Anyways let's continue our journey. Where's our next destination?" asked Elias.

"Can someone let me out of here 1ST?" asked a muffled voice in a sack.

"Let's see who that is in there" said Elias as everyone went to open the sack. It was a human with blue eyes & black hair wearing a red hoodie with a silver V insignia on top of a blue shirt. Suzan gasped in disbelief.

"No way. It can't be" said Suzan.

"Who is it Suzan?" asked Elias.

"Van Shindo. He's another top student in my dojo. It's been so long Van" said Suzan as she gave Van a hug while crying tears of joy.

"Good to see you too Suzan" said Van.

"How'd you get in that sack?" asked Suzan.

"It's a long story" said Van.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Suzan.

"Me too" said Van.

"In case you guys are wondering Van's a Future Card Buddyfighter" said Suzan.

"What's that?" asked Elias.

"It's a card game" said Suzan.

"OK" said Elias.

"Anyways let's continue our quest" said Snap Shot.

"Where are we going next?" asked Elias.

"We need to find the Water Source" said Snap Shot.

"Where is it?" asked Elias.

"Shipwreck Waterfall" said Snap Shot.

"OK let's go" said Elias as everyone headed towards Shipwreck Waterfall. Back at the Lookout Digby was lifting weights.

"97, 98, 99, 100. That was an intense workout" said Digby as he put the weights down & flexed his muscles while checking his progress in the mirror.

"I'm getting stronger with every passing workout" said Digby.

"You're so sexy Digby" said Zoe.

"So are you Zoe" said Digby as he kissed Zoe.

"Are you a bodybuilder Digby?" asked Cali.

"Not exactly. I exercise to maintain a healthy lifestyle. I wouldn't mind being as built as Carson though" said Digby.

"I love you no matter how big your muscles are" said Zoe.

"I love you too" said Digby.

Zoe suddenly felt a kick from her stomach causing her to gasp for joy.

"Did you hear that Digby?" asked Zoe.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Digby.

"I sure am" said Zoe.

"I'd assume Digby's the father correct?" asked Cali.

"Yes. We made love a short time ago" said Zoe.

"I better scan to see how the babies are doing. Meow X-ray" said Cali as her X-ray appeared which showed 4 pups in Zoe's womb.

"We're going to have 4 kids" said Digby.

"I can't wait to be a mother" said Zoe.

"Congratulations guys" said Blythe.

"You're so lucky" said Minka.

"What a lovely surprise" said Penny Ling.

"This is great news" said Pepper.

"I'm happy for you 2" said Russell.

"You should be proud of yourselves" said Sunil.

"It'll be beautiful to see Zoe give birth" said Vinnie.

"My heart's melting right now" said Kilimanjaro.

"We're going to be grandparents soon" said Aramis.

"How exciting" said Calissa.

"I'm going to be an aunt" said Gail.

Suddenly Cali discovered that all the pups were different breeds.

"That's odd. Your pups are all different breeds. 1's a mix between Digby & Zoe's breeds, 1 is a CKCS & French Spaniel mix, 1's a CKCS & Chihuahua mix & the last is a CKCS & German Shepherd mix" said Cali.

"How is that even possible?" asked Zoe.

"I just found 2 more. The last 2 are a CKCS & Pomeranian mix & a CKCS & Scotland Terrier mix" said Cali.

"I'm confused. How is that possible?" asked Zoe.

"It's quite simple" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Zoe as a Siamese cat appeared & pulled out a file which she gave to Zoe. Her name was scout.

"Hello Diva/Zoe. It's been a while" said Scout.

"Who's that Zoe?" asked Cali.

"This is Digby's sister Scout Kerry. When we 1ST met her, we thought she was a spy for Largest Ever Pet Shop" said Zoe.

"OK. Are you a nurse Scout?" asked Cali.

"No, I'm a spy. I'm an expert on espionage, all kinds of operations & a natural dead eye" said Scout.

"OK. Do you know why Zoe's kids are all different breeds?" asked Cali.

"It's not an easy pill to digest" said Scout.

"Why?" asked Zoe.

"A few days after the multiverse fused together I discovered a horrible plan made by Madame Pom & her boyfriend Scottie. They brainwashed Dr Handsomeface, Juan Jorge Jose & Phillipe & had them rape you. She also used Suzan's Gender Blender to make herself male & rape you as well as Scottie" said Scout as everyone gasped in horror.

"That's messed up. I can't believe she did that" said Zoe.

"Madame Pom's dead if she shows her face around here" said Digby as a high class evil laugh was heard.

"Was that her?" asked Digby.

"I think so" said Zoe as Madame Pom, Scottie, Dr Handsomeface, Juan Jorge Jose & Phillipe appeared.

"YOU. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU SADISTIC TWISTED KITTY" yelled Zoe.

"I'm a Pomeranian Zoe" said Madame Pom.

"I DON'T CARE. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE A PSYCHO" yelled Zoe.

"We are rivals after all" said Madame Pom.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO SOLICIT RAPE. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF" yelled Ella.

"WHAT YOU DID IS ILLEGAL. YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION" yelled Sharlene.

"Spare me the sob stories" said Madame Pom.

"I have a better idea. LET'S GET THESE SICKOS" yelled Sweetie as Ella, Sharlene, herself, Digby & Mel attacked Madame Pom & her entourage. A flurry of Pup Kune Do, Tae-Kwon-Do & other MMA moves filled the air as the fight went on. Digby focused on Scottie, Ella focused on Madame Pom, Mel focused on Dr Handsomeface, Sharlene focused on Juan Jorge Jose & Sweetie focused on Phillipe.

"Zoe will have our babies" said Dr Handsomeface.

"They'll all have different fathers" said Juan Jorge Jose.

"We'll be forever bonded by our children's genes" said Phillipe.

"THE HELL YOU WILL. I'LL ABORT ALL THE KIDS THAT AREN'T DIGBY'S" yelled Zoe.

"Says the pooch who's making her friends fight her battles" said Madame Pom.

"I enjoyed making love with your girl Digby" said Scottie.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" yelled Digby as he bit Scottie's genitals causing him to keel over in pain. Mel, Sharlene & Sweetie did the same with the other members of Madame Pom's entourage.

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled Dr Handsomeface.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK OUR BABYMAKERS" yelled Juan Jorge Jose.

"THAT HURT LIKE HELL" yelled Phillipe.

"1 DAY YOU'LL FEEL OUR PAIN" yelled Scottie.

"I'LL RIP YOUR GENITALS OFF IF YOU EVER COME NEAR US AGAIN" yelled Zoe as Ella grabbed Madame Pom & slammed her against the floor. She kept doing so until Madame Pom fell unconscious. She then did the same with her entourage & soon all 5 of them were battered, bloody, bruised & unconscious.

"Good riddance" said Digby.

"I can't believe they'd dare to stoop that low" said Ella.

"They all got what they deserved" said Mel.

"Hopefully Jack also gets what he deserves" said Sharlene.

"He'll pay for what he did to you" said Sweetie as Apollo used his super breath to send Madame Pom & Scottie flying away.

"Are you OK Zoe?" asked Digby.

"I suppose. Thanks for dealing with them" said Zoe.

"Anything for you" said Digby as he kissed Zoe. Dr Handsomeface, Juan Jorge Jose & Phillipe then snapped out of their trances & groaned in pain.

"What happened to us?" asked Dr Handsomeface.

"I don't know" said Juan Jorge Jose.

"My groin hurts" said Phillipe as Scout rushed over to them with her 1ST aid kit.

"You were brainwashed & got into a fight. I'm here to help" said Scout as she applied 1ST aid to Zoe's exes. She bandaged their genitals where they had been bitten & on the other open sores & gave them painkillers to make them feel better.

"This is an ironic situation for me" said Dr Handsomeface.

"I'm starting to feel better already" said Juan Jorge Jose.

"What a predicament we're in" said Phillipe.

"You'll all be OK. You're innocent since you didn't have control of yourselves" said Scout.

"What happened?" asked Dr Handsomeface.

"Madame Pom brainwashed you & made you rape me" said Zoe.

"That's disgusting. I don't remember that happening" said Juan Jorge Jose.

"I don't think any of us do" said Phillipe.

"What do we do regarding the kids Zoe?" asked Digby.

"I think we should keep them. It might seem wrong, but it'd remind me of the good times I had with my past lovers" said Zoe.

"It's your choice. I'm fine with whatever decision you make" said Digby.

"Thanks Digby" said Zoe as she kissed Digby on the cheek. Suddenly she felt fluid coming from her genitalia.

"My water broke. I'm going into labour" said Zoe.

"OK breath & push Zoe. You can do it" said Cali as Zoe strained while trying to give birth. She screamed in pain the whole time.

"You can do it Zoe. You got this" said Digby.

"IT HURTS. I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE" yelled Zoe as she continued trying to give birth. Soon all 6 pups were born. They were all mixed breeds that Cali had described earlier.

"They're beautiful. What should we call them?" asked Digby.

"We'll call our daughters Isabelle, Penelope & Zoella & we'll name our sons Benedict, Claude & Pierre" said Zoe.

"I can't believe this" said Dr Handsomeface.

"Me either. I can't explain it" said Juan Jorge Jose.

"It's like a trippy dream. This is so weird" said Phillipe.

"It's odd how they have the same mother but different fathers" said Digby.

"They're still our kids no matter what anyone says" said Zoe as she kissed Digby.

"Mama" said Zoella.

"Zoella said her 1ST word. Isn't that adorable?" asked Zoe.

"It sure is" said Digby.

Back in Skylands everyone was still looking for the Water Source.

"Our journey has been quite interesting so far" said Alex.

"You're telling me. That sorority brawl came out of nowhere" said Kiko.

"It was really weird. I'm not sure how it started" said Claudia.

"It's anybody's guess" said Elias.

"Looks like we're here" said Snap Shot as everyone arrived at Shipwreck Waterfall.

"Where's the Water Source?" asked Elias.

"It's located in the bowls of the Reaper. It's commanded by the world's most dreaded pirate" said Snap Shot.

"What's his name?" asked Elias.

"Captain Bloodhook" said Snap Shot.

"That's an interesting name" said Elias.

"He earned it" said Snap Shot.

"How so?" asked Elias.

"He was a cold-hearted pirate who murdered innocent civilians & stole from them. After he pillaged Adventure Bay a while back he was ordered to be executed. He & his crew tried to sail away under the cover of the cloudy dark sky, but the clouds parted & revealed the moon which gave them away. The ship was sunk leaving no traces of them until his ship crossed the moon" said Snap Shot.

"Does that mean he's a ghost?" asked Elias.

"Correct. He planed on attacking on the night of the ruined Halloween party but since everyone had gone home when he arrived nobody was killed" said Snap Shot.

"That's lucky. I never heard of him until now. We better be careful if we encounter him" said Elias.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. If he's that murderous none of us are safe if he attacks" said Kelly.

"I'm not scared. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get" said Eliza.

"No matter what we must take caution" said Alex.

"That's right. We don't want to put ourselves in jeopardy" said Kiko.

"Hey Kelly, do you have any siblings?" asked Eliza.

"Why do you ask?" asked Kelly.

"I'm just curious" said Eliza.

"Well… I…" stammered Kelly.

"I'm not sure if she wants to talk about it" said Elias.

"All I'll say is that my mother would've had another child if she hadn't got an abortion" said Kelly.

"Did you know the child's gender?" asked Elias.

"It would've been a boy. We wouldn't have had the same fathers though" said Kelly.

"Who's the father?" asked Elias.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too difficult" said Kelly.

"OK. If you want to talk about it later, we're all ready to listen" said Elias.

"You're such a sweetheart" said Kelly as she kissed Elias.

"Anyways we must be careful. I think someone might be watching us" said Suzan.

"It'd be a bad idea to assume there's no danger here. We'll be fine as long as we keep our guards up" said Elias.

"Let's find the Water Source" said Eliza.

"How are we going in?" asked Elias.

"This is how" said Suzan as she busted down the door with a snap kick.

"Let's begin the search" said Elias as everyone entered the shipwreck looking for the Water Source. As they looked around they started to hear whispers.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Kelly.

"What are they saying?" asked Eliza.

"I don't know" said Alex.

"Let's keep looking" said Kiko as the whispers began saying that there was a traitor amongst them.

"Do you think the whispers are telling the truth?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. It might be mind games" said Kelly as the whispers claimed that an accident would reveal the traitor.

"This is weird" said Elias.

"You're telling me" said Kelly.

"If there is a traitor then it's likely a male" said Eliza.

"It's probably just a bunch of lies" said Alex.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Kiko as the Water Source appeared in the crow's nest.

"Guys the Water Source is in the crow's nest" said Elias.

"I got it" said Suzan as she climbed up to the crow's nest & retrieved the Water Source.

"OK now we have 2 sources" said Suzan.

"Where do we go next?" asked Elias.

Before Snap Shot could answer a ghastly pirate appeared. It was Bloodhook.

"Is that Bloodhook?" asked Elias.

Bloodhook remained silent as he tried to stab Elias with his knife shaped hook. Elias blocked the attacks with the Necroblade.

"You're not taking me down that easily. You don't know who you're messing with" said Elias as Eliza stabbed Bloodhook in the head with her knife.

"That should stop him" said Eliza.

To everyone's shock Bloodhook removed the knife seemingly unfazed.

"I don't think it worked. What do we do now?" asked Elias as a blue aura glowed in Eliza.

"Is that the water element?" asked Elias.

"Looks like it" said Eliza.

"Sweet. Elemental power" said Elias as Eliza summoned a giant wave that sent Bloodhook washing away to Davy Jones' Locker.

"That was awesome" said Elias.

"Looks like Bloodhook just got washed up" said Eliza.

"Where do we go now?" asked Suzan.

"Bedrock Buffet. That's where the Earth Source is" said Snap Shot.

"OK let's go" said Elias as he & the others headed towards Bedrock Buffet. Back at the Lookout Mel & Ryder were making collars for Digby & Zoe's kids.

"The newborns are cute, aren't they?" asked Mel.

"They sure are even though they have different fathers" said Ryder.

"I can't believe Madame Pom would do something that evil. I though Aaron's attack on Ella was bad but Madame Pom's was much worse" said Mel.

"Madame Pom is definitely worse since she made innocent pups do the deed. She's not going to be warmly welcomed around here" said Ryder as Mel & himself finished making the collars. They then gave them to Digby & Zoe's kids.

"They look even better now" said Digby.

"They sure do" said Zoe as Zoella began to sing the song Mamma Mia. Everyone was blown away by her vocals.

"Zoella has an amazing voice" said Digby.

"She might also be a dancing queen" said Zoe as Zoella began to dance. Everyone cheered her on as she continued to dance & sing. Once she finished she received a standing ovation.

"That was beautiful Zoella" said Digby.

"You'll be a star when you get older" said Zoe.

"Merci Madame" said Zoella as she curtsied.

"That's our girl" said Digby.

"Words can't express my happiness. This is beautiful" said Zoe.

"You've got a lovely daughter Zoe" said Aramis.

"I'm proud to be a grandparent" said Calissa.

"I hope to start a family of my own 1 day" said Gail as Puppycorn blushed nervously.

"Are you OK Puppycorn?" asked Unikitty as Puppycorn stared at Gail with a goofy smile on his face.

"Looks like he's in love with Gail" said Rubble.

"I can't wait for him to tell her how he feels" said Unikitty as Gail noticed Puppycorn staring at her.

"Looks like somebody has the hots for me" said Gail as she went over & kissed Puppycorn.

"You're so cute" said Gail.

"You're really sexy" said Puppycorn.

"Looks like you found your perfect match Gail" said Zoe.

"I sure did" said Gail as Puppycorn started getting horny.

"This is embarrassing" said Puppycorn.

Looks like we both want to have a good time" said Gail as she & Puppycorn went to the guest room. They immediately began making love with each other.

"YES PUPPYCORN, THAT FEELS AMAZING. KEEP GOING" cried Gail.

"I LOVE YOU GAIL. FEEL MY LOVE" cried Puppycorn as he thrust into Gail. After 15 minutes of lovemaking they returned to the others.

"That was amazing" said Gail.

"I've never felt more excited" said Puppycorn.

"Does that mean Gail & Puppycorn are engaged?" asked Rubble.

"WHAT?" cried Gail.

"Sex is considered a proposal in Unikitty's family" said Rubble.

"Oh OK. I was confused for a moment. Are we engaged now that we've done the deed?" asked Gail.

"Correct. You need to eat a plate of spaghetti together to get married" said Unikitty.

"I'm on it" said Mr Porter as he went to make some spaghetti. He returned with it a short time later.

"Here you go" said Mr Porter as Gail & Puppycorn ate the spaghetti Lady & The Tramp style. Upon doing so they were declared husband & wife.

"I can't believe I finally got married" said Gail.

"Me either. This is the best day of my life" said Puppycorn.

"It reminds me of my date with Tramp" said Lady.

"It's 1 of the most iconic Disney moments in history" said Tramp.

"There's a meme online of a real dog trying to eat spaghetti the same way you did only to cough it up" said Nikita.

"That doesn't sound good" said Lady.

"I hope that dog's OK" said Tramp.

"I'm pretty sure it is" said Nikita.

"I don't know if you knew this already but when things started going wrong Disney animatronics started attacking people" said Tramp.

"That's awful. I wouldn't be surprised if Bendy & his friends were responsible considering what they did to Sweetie Pie" said Nikita.

"Bendy's not really that dangerous" said Lady.

"Is it the others who are?" asked Nikita.

"No, it's just Sammy" said Lady.

"OK" said Nikita.

"I hope we get the royal crown back from them. Sammy might not have told us where it was but maybe 1 of his friends will tell us" said Sweetie.

"That seems unlikely, but it wouldn't hurt to try" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"They won't get away with the theft if I have anything to say about it" said Graciela.

"I doubt they'll give it back that easily" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'll do anything to get it back" said Graciela.

"You were always very determined" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You know it" said Graciela.

"Hey Sweetie, what was it like meeting the Princess for the 1ST time?" asked Mel.

"It was a beautiful moment. She fell in love as soon as she saw me. She said how she always wanted her own pet pup & that her dream had come true" said Sweetie.

"I was so happy when we took Sweetie in. That was a great day" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You smiled all day after that happened" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Until we met Sharlene we always wondered where you came from. Have you ever met Jack Sweetie?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"No, I haven't. He'll be sorry if he dares to come near me" said Sweetie.

"I'll go Ms Bobbitt on him for what he did" said Sharlene.

"Who's that?" asked Mel.

"She's a woman that's infamous for castrating her husband. Apparently, he abused her & eventually it caused her to snap. They both went on trial & were subsequently acquitted. Ironically her husband ended up doing a brief stint in porn" said Sharlene.

"Yikes. That would've been painful" said Mel.

"I can imagine so" said Sweetie.

"What's Jack's breed?" asked Mel.

"I'm pretty sure he's also a West Highland Terrier" said Sharlene.

"OK" said Mel.

"I hope he hasn't hurt too many other pups. I don't know how many he's raped but soon karma will catch up to him" said Sweetie.

"If he show's his face around here he'll regret it" said Sharlene.

"I have a flashback of Sweetie meeting the Princess" said Bashflack.

"Let's see it" said Sweetie as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Sharlene leaving Sweetie at the front door of Barkingburg Palace.

"This is your home from now on Sweetie. Now I must leave. I'll see you again soon. Be good for the royal family" said Sharlene as she left while trying to hold back tears. Sweetie knocked on the front doors of the palace & waited for an answer. The Earl opened the door moments later.

"Hello. Where did you come from?" asked the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I was left here by my mother. She couldn't stay. I'm Sweetie" said Sweetie as the Princess appeared.

"What a cute pup. Can we keep her?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I don't see why not" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Yay. We better show you around" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as the Earl & herself gave Sweetie a tour of the palace. Sweetie was awestruck by it's elegance.

"This is a beautiful palace" said Sweetie.

"It sure is. Are you hungry?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I suppose" said Sweetie.

"I'll have the chef make you a delicious meal" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as she requested a meal for Sweetie. It was soon brought out.

"Bon Appetit" said the chef as Sweetie tucked in. She finished the meal in a matter of seconds.

"That was delicious" said Sweetie.

"I'm glad to hear that" said the chef.

"Let's go play Sweetie" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"OK" said Sweetie as the Princess & herself went to play. The flashback ended at that point.

"I've been with the royal family since that day. After learning about the crown, I started fantasising about being queen & eventually I wanted to make it a reality. It's a shame that D.A.R.T destroyed Barkingburg. Until returning from Flatblaze I thought I was the sole survivor" said Sweetie.

"It was upsetting being separated from you. At 1ST we thought you were responsible but the flashback you showed us proved your innocence" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Ever since I left Sweetie with you I always hoped to see her again. I'm glad you're doing well" said Sharlene.

"I'm glad you're doing OK as well. Don't worry about Jack. He'll be in for quite a surprise if he shows up" said Sweetie.

"He's twisted in the head. Soon his luck will run out. He'll make a mistake that'll result in his capture & I hope I'm there to see it" said Sharlene.

"He won't get away with what he did" said Sweetie.

"No, he won't" said Sharlene.

"I wouldn't say that Dollface" said a voice.

"No. This isn't happening" said Sharlene.

"Jack if that's you I'll rip your genitals off" said Sweetie as a black furred West Highland Terrier pup appeared. It was Jack.

"YOU" cried Sharlene.

"Hi Dollface. Nice to see you again" said Jack.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU SICKO" yelled Sweetie.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to yell at strangers?" asked Jack.

"DON'T START WITH ME ASSHOLE" yelled Sweetie.

"That's no way to talk to your father" said Jack.

"SHUT UP. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" yelled Sweetie as she lunged at Jack. Jack turned the tables on her & held her down.

"LET ME GO" yelled Sweetie.

"Silly girl. You're about to learn the hard why it's a bad idea to mess with me" said Jack as he gagged Sweetie & began stripping her naked. Before he could do anything else Sharlene tackled him & pinned him down.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER" yelled Sharlene as she scratched Jack across the face. Jack attempted to fight back but Mel & Sweetie came to Sharlene's aid. Jack was beaten mercilessly with a series of Pup Kune Do moves before Sweetie bit his genitalia causing him to scream in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT" yelled Jack.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" yelled Sweetie as she used her paws to snap Jack's neck. Apollo then sent him flying away with his super breath.

"Good riddance. I've been waiting a long time for that" said Sharlene.

"He can't hurt us anymore" said Sweetie as she gave Sharlene a hug.

"Damn that was savage" said a voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Skye.

"Who is it Skye?" asked Chase.

1 of my favourite rappers: F!rearm. His real name is Cam" said Skye as an Australian Kelpie pup appeared. It was indeed Cam.

"What's up my peeps?" asked Cam as everyone introduced themselves.

"This is so cool" said Bernadette.

"I love your music. You got it going on" said Jennilee.

"You know it sister" said Cam.

"Is he a hip-hop artist?" asked Lisa.

"I sure am" said Cam.

"You need to listen to his music. It's fantastic" said Bernadette.

"He drops sick beats" said Jennilee.

"I'm more of an opera fan" said Lisa.

"You still sing along to rap music from time to time" said Lincoln.

"It's probably a compulsive behaviour pattern" said Lisa.

"Whatever you say" said Lincoln.

"Looks like someone's afraid of busting rhymes" said Cam.

"That insult couldn't help you rap your way out of a kangaroo's pouch" said Lisa.

"Let's have a rap battle unless you're too scared to do it" said Cam.

"I'll own you" said Lisa.

Back in Skylands everyone was still heading to Bedrock Buffet.

"Is Bedrock Buffet what it sounds like?" asked Logan.

"You think it's a feast, don't you?" asked Kali.

"Yes" said Logan.

"I bet it doesn't compare to my sushi shop" said a voice.

"I recognise that voice" said Suzan.

"Who is it?" asked Elias.

"Mr Namazu. He owns a sushi shop Logan, Monty & myself visit" said Suzan.

"OK" said Elias as an anthropomorphic fish holding a big cleaver appeared.

"Hello Ms Suzan. "Good to see you & your brothers again" said Mr Namazu.

"Good to see you too. These are my friends" said Suzan as everyone introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all" said Mr Namazu.

"What brings you here?" asked Suzan.

"I was captured by that pirate you fought" said Mr Namazu.

"Oh OK. Looks like you & Van were in the same situation" said Suzan.

"Indeed" said Mr Namazu.

"We're here" said Logan as everyone arrived at Bedrock Buffet. Logan knocked on the door & a few seconds later an overweight mole wearing goggles & lederhosen appeared.

"Hello. Welcome to Bedrock Buffet" said the mole.

"Thanks. What's your name?" asked Elias.

"I'm Munchy Mole. I'm a former heavyweight wrestler that enjoys carbo loading" said Munchy Mole.

"OK. Nice to meet you" said Elias as everyone introduced themselves.

"You should try the buffet. It's great" said Munchy Mole.

"OK. I suppose we could stop to have a bite" said Elias as everyone went inside. They all grabbed some dishware & served themselves some food. Burgers, chips, nuggets, steaks, desserts, drinks & much more filled the buffet.

"This is a nice all you can eat buffet. I don't think I've ever been to 1 before" said Elias.

"This is the best buffet in existence" said Munchy Mole.

"It's quite good" said Claudia.

"It's the best buffet in Skylands" said Kali.

"It sure is" said Snap Shot as everyone continued eating. He other tables were occupied by yellow pill shaped beings that varied in size, had 1-2 eyes & wore blue overalls & goggles.

"Is it me or am I seeing Minions everywhere?" asked Elias.

"What are Minions?" asked Kali.

"They're Gru's henchmen from Despicable Me" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Kali.

"Do you think Gru & his family are here too?" asked Elias.

"Maybe" said Kelly as Edith crept up on everyone in her ninja outfit planning to surprise them.

"For some reason I feel like something is amiss here" said Logan.

"It's probably paranoia" said Monty.

"Considering the whispers that we heard earlier I'm not surprised" said Suzan as Edith crawled under the table & grabbed her non-metal leg.

"HEY GET OFF" cried Suzan.

"What's wrong?" asked Elias.

"This little girl just grabbed my leg" said Suzan.

"It's just Edith. Agnes & Margo are probably around here as well" said Elias.

"Surprise attack" said Edith.

"I thought Lucy popping up out of nowhere was scary but that was just as sudden & unexpected. I didn't see you coming" said Suzan.

"I'm silent but deadly" said Edith.

"So is a fart" said Elias.

"Very funny" said Edith.

"Where's the rest of your family?" asked Elias.

"They're eating at another table" said Edith.

"OK" said Elias as Foggy Wanderer watched from afar searching for a candle in his candle sack.

"I know it's in here somewhere" said Foggy Wanderer as he fumbled around in his sack. Soon he found the candle he was looking for.

"Excellent. I knew I'd find it" said Foggy Wanderer as he put the candle in his lantern & lit it.

"They're about to experience a real food fight" said Foggy Wanderer as the food in the buffet came to life.

"The food is alive" said Elias.

"That's weird" said Edith.

"How'd that happen?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know" said Eliza as the food grew eyes that glared angrily at everyone.

"This is creepy" said Alex.

"You're telling me" said Kiko.

"I can handle this" said Munchy Mole as he began devouring some of the sentient food items while everyone else ate & fought the food simultaneously. Half the sentient food items were devoured by Munchy Mole, some were squashed into little pieces with MMA, superpowers & weaponry & the rest of the food was eaten & squashed at the same time. Soon the food was reduced to nothing more than little clumps on the floor.

"That was a tasty fight" said Munchy Mole.

"That was bizarre. 1ST the sorority sisters go nuts & start a group brawl with each other & now this. I have no idea what'll happen next" said Elias.

"I think both events are somehow connected" said Claudia.

"Maybe. I don't know how that's possible though" said Kali.

"It's a shame such perfectly good food had to go to waste like that" said Mr Namazu.

"What do we do now?" asked Edith.

"I'll show you where the Earth Source is. It's in the vault near the kitchen" said Munchy Mole.

"Perfect" said Elias as everyone went to the vault near the kitchen. Munchy Mole opened it & retrieved the Earth Source.

"Here it is" said Munchy Mole.

"Can you feel the power of it Eliza?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Eliza as a brown aura appeared.

"How is she doing that?" asked Edith.

"I don't know. Eliza can manipulate elements once the sources are recovered. I have superpowers that I can use through meditation" said Elias.

"I think I also have superpowers" said Kelly.

"Do you know how to use them?" asked Elias.

"When I stand in a salute position I feel a rush of energy that I don't get from anything else. If I stand in that position long enough I can use my powers" said Kelly.

"That's cool. Do your parents know?" asked Elias.

"No. I'll tell them once we get back" said Kelly.

"How'd you get your powers?" asked Elias.

"I was 6 at the time. I was walking home from school when suddenly I was struck by lightning. I was knocked unconscious & I had a weird feeling inside me when I woke up. It's been like that ever since" said Kelly.

"I got my powers the same way. I hadn't used them until the battle in San Francalico. That's also when I learned about my parents being members of S.W.O.R.D" said Elias.

"Cool. I'll be able to use my powers when the time is right" said Kelly.

"Maybe. What new power do you feel Eliza?" asked Elias as Eliza closed her eyes. She then proceeded to cause stalagmites to rise from the ground.

"That's awesome" said Elias.

"Is the next source the Fire Source?" asked Eliza.

"No, it's the Life Source" said Snap Shot.

"Where is it?" asked Elias.

"Falling Forest. It's not too far away" said Snap Shot.

"OK let's go" said Elias.

"I'll get my family to join us" said Edith as everyone headed over to where Agnes, Gru, Lucy & Margo were sitting.

"There you are Edith. Who are they?" asked Gru.

"They're my new friends" said Edith as everyone introduced themselves.

"What are you guys doing now?" asked Agnes.

"We're looking for the Elemental Sources" said Elias.

"Sounds fun. Let's go" said Gru.

"I'm on board" said Lucy.

"Let's do this" said Margo as the Minions joined everyone on their way to Falling Forest. Back at the Lookout Ranger & Ryder were making upgrades for the KCC Flight Packs.

"Were these going to be used in the Air Patroller?" asked Ranger.

"Yes" said Ryder.

"How come they weren't?" asked Ranger.

"It was mostly because of Marshall's fear of flying" said Ryder.

"Mandy said she was upset with Marshall since his fear of flying prevented you from rescuing her family on Volcano Island" said Ranger.

"That's another event Psychowig & his allies have altered" said Ryder.

"Where's Mandy's family now?" asked Ranger.

"I don't know" said Ryder as Bashflack showed what happened on Volcano Island. The flashback began with Ryder preparing to head to Volcano Island with the pups.

"Time to go guys" said Ryder.

"I can't go. I hate flying" said Marshall.

"We have to" said Ryder.

"I don't want to" said Marshall.

"We don't have a choice. We'll be fine" said Ryder.

"I'M NOT GOING. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" yelled Marshall as he locked himself in his pup house. Ryder & the others tried to get him to come out to no avail. On Volcano Island the Turbot cousins & Mandy's family were trying to avoid the lava heading towards them.

"ZUT ALORS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried Francois.

"Let's get to the Flounder" said Captain Turbot as everyone boarded the Flounder & left Volcano Island just in time. Luckily, they were all unscathed.

"Where's the PAW Patrol?" asked Francois.

"I don't know. I'm not sure why they didn't come help" said Captain Turbot as the Flounder headed towards Adventure Bay. The flashback ended at that point.

"Marshall locked himself in his pup house all day because of his fear of flying" said Ryder.

"That must've sucked" said Ranger.

"Marshall's lucky we didn't get hurt. His selfishness almost got us injured or even killed" said Mandy.

"You're not so innocent. You've caused trouble in Adventure Bay quite a few times before" said Marshall.

"I'm a monkey. What do you expect?" asked Mandy.

"Blaming your species for your wrongdoings is a poor excuse" said Marshall.

"Whatever. You're lucky we got to safety uninjured" said Mandy.

"If you ever get put in a situation involving your worst fear you'll know exactly how I feel" said Marshall.

"Whatever you say" said Mandy.

"How's the rap battle between Cam & Lisa going?" asked Ranger.

"I don't know. Let's go see" said Ryder as he & the others went inside.

"How's the rap battle going?" asked Ryder.

"It's about to start. Welcome to the 1ST Lookout rap battle between Cam & Lisa. Begin" said Luna as she spoke through a megaphone.

"Watch me now everyone because I'm rhyming to the top. My flow is fast & I'm a master of hip-hop. Nerd Girl apparently claims to be a queen of rap. To that I say what a load of crap" rapped Cam.

"I might be a kid but I'm also really smart. All your rhymes are stinking like a fart. Watch out now because I'm a fast-witted child. I'm ready to take you down so go back to the wild" rapped Lisa.

"That was a strong start" said Bernadette.

"Indeed. They both have mad skill" said Jennilee.

"You're pretty good too" said Cali.

"You got that right" said Jennilee.

"I'm the king & you shall bow down. At the end of this I'll be wearing the crown. My rhymes are sharp just like a blade. Time to watch your freestyle fade" rapped Cam.

"I'm not a quitter so don't count me out yet. You rhyme so bad that you need to see a vet. I'm here to tell you now that I'm a nerd gangster. Watch out for Luan because she's a big prankster" rapped Lisa.

"Lisa's good" said Lincoln.

"I've never heard her rhyme like that" said Lynn Sr.

"She has mad skill" said Rita Loud.

"She hit the prankster line right on the head" said Luan.

"Don't remind us. Sometimes I wonder if you're mentally ill or a psychopath" said Lori.

"I'm neither. I just love pranks" said Luan.

"Half the time it feels like you're trying to kill us" said Lincoln.

"That's not my intent" said Luan.

"Whatever you say" said Lola.

"Time to take this to a whole new level. Down in the mud is where you'll revel. I'm a tough cookie with rhymes so sweet. I'm not sure if you can keep up with the beat" rapped Cam.

"Anything you can do I can do better. I swear I can win in my turtle neck sweater. You might not see it, but I've got swag. I know I've got this battle in the bag" rapped Lisa.

"Lisa's amazing at rap" said Leni.

"I think she might win" said Lana.

"It depends on how well she holds up" said Luna.

"I know she can do it" said Lynn.

"You got this Lisa" said Lincoln.

"I see you're doing well but I'm so not done. I can prove to you that I'm #1. My flow is big & my rhymes are bigger. My gun is loaded & I'm ready to pull the trigger" rapped Cam.

"I stare down the barrel & laugh in your face. Your attempt at rapping is a big disgrace. I do big things even though I'm small. I think you need to see that I'm winning this all" rapped Lisa.

"This is brilliant. They're both doing an amazing job" said Ronnie Anne.

"Lisa's really good" said Richard.

"She's not giving up" said Cristina.

"I have heaps of respect for her" said Bobby.

"Go Lisa. Slam him down" said Clyde.

"Finish it" said Lincoln.

"This battle is reaching its final stages. My victory has been seen through all the ages. You were silly to think that you could beat me. I watch you fall & laugh with glee" rapped Cam.

"Oh please, I'm not through with my flow. Your tongue is twisted & I should know. Your ego is big, but your penis is small. Looks like I'm the winner after all" rapped Lisa.

"Did she just take a jab at Cam's sexual ability?" asked Bernadette.

"Yes, she did. I can't believe she went there" said Jennilee.

"I have nothing to say" said Lucy.

"That was a strong verse. I didn't see it coming at all" said Lincoln.

"I'm 8 inches long for your information Nerd Girl" said Cam.

"Looks like someone's upset over being challenged" said Lisa.

"Don't go there. That's not cool" said Cam.

"It's not cool that you got defensive about your bedroom performance" said Lisa.

"OK THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD" yelled Cam as he ran at Lisa. Bernadette held him back.

"You need to calm down Cam" said Bernadette.

"THIS LITTLE BITCH THINKS SHE'S SO COOL. YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU SAID" yelled Cam as Bernadette took him outside.

"Looks like I won the rap battle" said Lisa.

"Lisa you need to apologise to Cam for what you said. You went too far" said Lynn Sr.

"What you said was inappropriate. I've never heard anything that disrespectful come out of your mouth" said Rita Loud.

"It was just a rap. It didn't mean anything" said Lisa.

"There's a difference between dissing opponents & being disrespectful. I've competed in rap battles before & while my words pack a punch I don't make it personal. There are ways to diss your opponents without being disrespectful. You wouldn't like it if Cam made sexually inappropriate statements about you, would you?" asked Jennilee.

"I suppose not" said Lisa.

"Good. I hope you learnt something from this" said Jennilee.

"I have. I hope Cam doesn't hate me for what I said" said Lisa.

"We'll find out soon" said Jennilee.

Outside Bernadette was trying to get Cam to calm down.

"Don't let what Lisa said bug you. She wasn't trying to be nasty" said Bernadette.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOUR SEX LIFE CHALLENGED LIKE THAT?" yelled Cam.

Bernadette slapped Cam in the face hoping it'd knock some sense into him.

"Stop it. This is ridiculous. I get that you're upset but you're taking it too personally" said Bernadette.

"I can't believe a 4-year-old would say that. What was she thinking?" asked Cam.

"She was trying to pack a punch. Surely you've done the same in the past" said Bernadette.

"I suppose you're right. I wasn't expecting her to say that though" said Cam.

"Me either. I bet she's being lectured on it now" said Bernadette.

"I hope so. That rap battle had a nasty ending" said Cam.

"It sure did. Let's stay out here for a bit so that you can calm down" said Bernadette.

Bernadette & Cam proceeded to stay outside for 5 minutes before Cam regained his composure.

"Feeling better?" asked Bernadette.

"Yes. Let's get an apology from Lisa" said Cam as Bernadette & himself went inside.

"We're back" said Cam.

"Cam I'm sorry for what I said. I was trying to pack a punch & I didn't think how everyone else would react. I should've been more respectful of you & I never should've used inappropriate language" said Lisa.

"It's cool. Just remember that dissing people like that will make them really upset. It's not the worst diss I've heard but it's extremely personal to question someone's bedroom ability" said Cam.

"You don't hate me, do you?" asked Lisa.

"No. Just remember not to stoop that low again" said Cam.

"I won't" said Lisa as she gave Cam a hug.

"I'm impressed with your rapping. You're the best 4-year-old rapper I know" said Cam.

"I'm probably the only 1" said Lisa.

"More than likely" said Cam.

"You're still the most handsome pup rapper Guapo" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Ryder.

"D0T13 aka Dottie. She's the best canine rapper after Cam" said Skye.

"She's also my girlfriend" said Cam as Dottie appeared.

"Yo Cam what's up?" asked Dottie.

"Not much" said Cam.

"Nice to meet you all" said Dottie as everyone introduced themselves.

"We now have 3 canine rappers in the house" said Jennilee.

"You got that right" said Dottie.

"How did you 2 meet each other?" asked Sweetie.

"We met at a rap battle tournament. I competed in the male division & she competed in the female division" said Cam.

"We both owned our opponents. We're a hip-hop power couple" said Dottie.

"Anyways KCC I have a surprise for you" said Ranger.

"What is it?" asked the KCC.

"I've updated your Flight Packs. Come & have a look" said Ranger as he took the kittens to where their Flight Packs were.

"I can't wait to see our upgrades" said Casey.

"Me either. I'm so excited" said Marsha.

"I wonder what upgrades we'll have" said Ruby.

"We're about to find out" said Skylar.

"It'll be cool trying them out" said Tabby.

"It sure will. Show us how they work Ranger" said Zena.

"Do you see the blue glowing buttons on the belts of your packs?" asked Ranger.

"Yes. What do they do?" asked Casey as Ranger pressed the buttons. It turned all the Flight Packs into VTOL's.

"Woah that's cool" said Casey.

"It sure is" said Marsha.

"I'm impressed. This is awesome" said Ruby.

"I don't know what to say" said Skylar.

"You're as talented as Ryder" said Tabby.

"Thanks Ranger" said Zena.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them" said Ranger.

"Can we try them out?" asked Marsha.

"Go ahead" said Ranger as the kittens tried out their new upgrades. They all had a great time testing them out.

"That was cool" said Casey.

"It sure was" said Marsha.

"I got a rush of adrenaline from that" said Ruby.

"I had the time of my life trying them out" said Skylar.

"Best upgrades ever" said Tabby.

"You're awesome Ranger" said Zena.

"The pleasure's all mine" said Ranger.

Back in Skylands everyone arrived at Falling Forest.

"Looks like we're here" said Elias.

"I'm not sure where the Life Source is" said Eliza.

"It could be anywhere" said Kelly.

"The name of this place makes sense since it's almost completely cut down" said Suzan.

"Anyways let's start looking" said Elias as everyone began looking for the Life Source. As they looked around they heard growling.

"What's that sound?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Eliza.

"It didn't sound good" said Kelly.

"Forests are filled with monsters. Because of that & the lack of hot girls I never go camping" said Monty.

"Maybe we can go camping together sometime" said Adagio.

"That'd be a trip I'd enjoy" said Monty as he kissed Adagio. Foggy Wanderer watched them from afar.

"Foolish mortals. They're wrong if they think I'm done with them" said Foggy Wanderer as he pulled out a candle that caused bulldozers to appear & start by themselves.

"They're about to get dozed down" said Foggy Wanderer as the bulldozers began ravaging through the forest.

"That doesn't look good" said Elias.

"I don't see anyone controlling those things" said Eliza.

"How bizarre" said Kelly.

"What do we do?" asked Alex.

"I don't know" said Kiko.

"The source we're looking for is shaped like an acorn" said Monty.

"Let's find it before it's too late" said Elias as everyone scrambled to find the Life Source. Azuna Hayate was spotted jumping through the trees also looking for the Life Source.

"Looks like Azuna's up to no good again" said Suzan.

"I bet she's looking for the Life Source. We better keep an eye on her" said Elias as everyone followed Azuna.

"I'm not letting those jerks restore order to this place" said Azuna.

"It seems Foxy Loxy's back for more after we kicked her ass at WPWE" said Kelly.

"She always comes back for more" said Suzan as Azuna reached the Life Source.

"There it is" said Elias.

"I bet Fox Face is going to try stealing it" said Eliza.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all" said Kelly.

"She's not getting it that easily" said Suzan.

"I'm stealing it for Dent Maker you stupid clowns" said Azuna.

"Think again foxy. You're not going anywhere with it" said Suzan.

"That's where you're wrong" said Azuna as she pulled out her ice daggers. Suzan pulled out her plasma sword.

"Bring it on" said Suzan as Azuna & herself began swinging at each other while everyone else watched.

"Go Suzan. Show her who's boss" said Elias.

"Kick her ass" said Kelly.

"You're not taking the acorn" said Azuna.

"That's what you think" said Suzan as the fight continued. For 10 minutes Azuna & Suzan swung at each other trying to gain the upper hand. Azuna soon outmanoeuvred Suzan leaving her struggling to hold up.

"Looks like I'm on top now" said Azuna.

"Not for long" said Suzan as Suzan attempted to throw Azuna off with MMA. Azuna overpowered her & held her down.

"Time to claim victory" said Azuna.

"I'm not losing" said Suzan as she struggled to break free from Azuna's grip. Just as Azuna prepared to finish Suzan off she felt something hit her on the head. Everyone else began throwing acorns, stones & other projectiles at her.

"I'LL FINISH YOU ALL OFF YOU LITTLE BRATS" yelled Azuna.

"I highly doubt it" said Elias as everyone continued pelting Azuna with acorns & rocks. Azuna did her best to fend them off but she was quickly overpowered. Suzan took the opportunity to get the upper hand & attack. Azuna was beaten & pelted relentlessly until she was knocked unconscious.

"Fox Face never learns" said Suzan as Eliza used her air abilities to send Azuna flying away.

"Let's see what power I can harness" said Eliza as she picked up the giant acorn.

"What do you feel Eliza?" asked Elias as Eliza started glowing a green aura. Soon she began summoning plants from Plants Vs Zombies.

"We saw those plants when we were in the Plants Vs Zombies universe" said Logan.

"That's awesome" said Monty.

"I'm impressed" said Suzan.

"I feel great" said Eliza.

"Where do we go next?" asked Elias.

Before anyone could answer they heard a crashing sound nearby.

"What was that?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. It didn't sound good" said Eliza as everyone went to investigate. They ended up finding a rusty computer with a brain appearing on the screen.

"Where did this come from?" asked Elias.

"Is anyone there?" asked the computer.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias.

"Yes. To obtain the Tech Source you must complete all 18 games stored in my memory banks" said the computer.

"OK. What's the 1ST game?" asked Elias.

"Come inside so I can show you" said the computer.

Everyone proceeded to enter the computer's memory banks to begin the games.

"How does this work?" asked Elias.

"The robots in here hand make the game cartridges as you can see right now. After they finish the game will load allowing you to play" said the computer.

"OK" said Elias as the robots created the game cartridges. After they finished the 1ST game was loaded meaning it was ready to play.

"Time to begin. What are we playing?" asked Elias.

"Captain Bones. It's a maths game in which you must either fix incorrect equations or arrange items from 1 arrangement to another. The titular pirate uses his bones to lay out the puzzles" said the computer.

"OK let's do this" said Elias.

"Avast ye scurvy dogs. Yo, ho, ho. I'm Captain Bones. To avoid going stark raving mad I create math puzzles using my bones" said Captain Bones as he hit himself on the head causing his bones to fall in a pile while his head rolled to the side.

"This game's getting interesting already" said Elias.

"That was kind of weird" said Alex.

"What's the 1ST puzzle?" asked Suzan.

"It's quite odd. Try to figure out how 1 + 1 = 3 by moving only 1 bone" said Captain Bones.

"This should be easy. Either the 1 or the 3 needs to be changed to a 2. I'm not sure which number needs to be switched though" said Elias.

Alex grabbed the 2ND bottom right bone & moved it to the left making the number 2.

"Well done. You solved the 1ST puzzle" said Captain Bones.

"What's next?" asked Alex as Captain Bones arranged themselves into an image of a fish.

"You must figure out how to make this fish a tree" said Captain Bones.

"Are we only allowed to move 1 bone?" asked Elias.

"Correct" said Captain Bones.

"OK. This puzzle is a bit harder. It shouldn't take long to figure out" said Elias as Alex moved the centre bone downward making the fish a tree.

"Well done Alex. You're on a roll" said Elias.

"This is fun. Time for the last puzzle" said Alex.

"For this last puzzle you have to move 1 bone so that the ball shaped bone posing as an ice cube stays in the glass" said Captain Bones.

"That's an interesting puzzle. Good thing we have Alex. He's very clever" said Elias.

"I sure am" said Alex.

"He's also cute & strong" said Kiko as Alex kissed her.

"Which bone do we need to move Alex?" asked Elias.

Alex thought long & hard before moving the correct bone to solve the puzzle.

"Well done. You solved all the puzzles. You win the game" said Captain Bones.

"Awesome. That was excellent Alex" said Elias.

"That was fun. I hope to do these puzzles in school" said Alex.

"Maybe you will. What's the next game?" asked Elias.

"Dirty Pictures. That game requires you to figure out who the picture is of while a maid dusts it off & clues on the museum keeper's cue cards appear" said the computer.

"OK let's begin" said Elias.

Welcome to my museum. Try & guess who it is in the picture while the maid dusts it off & clues are given on my cue cards" said the museum keeper.

"We're ready" said Elias as the maid began dusting off the picture. Everyone began reading the clues on the cue cards.

"The 1ST clue says he's the creator of a cartoon series" said Elias.

"OK. What other clues are there?" asked Kelly.

"The next clue says his most iconic series has lasted over 30 years" said Elias.

"That's a long time" said Alex.

"It sure is. The next clue says the characters of 1 of his series has yellow skin" said Elias.

"That's interesting" said Eliza.

"It's obviously M.G Groening. The series being referred to is The Simpsons" said Suzan.

"Correct" said the museum keeper.

"Is that the only round in this game?" asked Suzan.

"Correct" said the computer.

"Time for game 3" said Elias.

"Next up is Distraction News. Dora Smarmy will talk about a certain topic while distractions appear to try & throw off your concentration. Once she's finished you'll be asked questions about what she said. There are 5 questions in total" said the computer.

"Sounds interesting. Let's do it" said Elias.

"Hi I'm Dora Smarmy. Today we'll be talking about video games. They're a form of entertainment that are often marketed to children but can also be marketed to adults. It began in the 1960's & has grown in popularity ever since. There have been many video game mascots with lasting legacies like Mario & Sonic. Some franchises have even expanded into every format imaginable. Every year there are competitions & tournaments held where players battle it out to win prizes. The most popular tournament games include Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter & World Of Warcraft. Video games have been revolutionised in all kinds of innovative ways including the introduction of motion control which is used on the Wii. In the future VR gaming will become even more popular than it is today. I'm Dora Smarmy & this is Distraction News" said Dora as all kinds of imagery moved around trying to distract everyone.

"Look at all the stuff that's popping up" said Agnes.

"Pay attention Agnes. We have to memorise what Dora's saying" said Edith.

"Look at her & block out everything else that's happening" said Margo as the distractions disappeared.

"OK time for the questions" said Elias.

"Question 1: What decade did video gaming begin: 1950's, 1960's or 1970's?" asked Dora.

"1960's" said Elias.

"Correct. Question 2: What are the names of the mascots I mentioned: Mario & Sonic, Maria & Sonia or Marlo & Sonec?" asked Dora.

"Mario & Sonic" said Eliza.

"Correct. Question 3: What are the most popular fighting games at tournaments: Arcane Hearts & Tekken, Smash Bros & Soul Calibur or Mortal Kombat & Street Fighter?" asked Dora.

"Mortal Kombat & Street Fighter" said Kelly.

"Correct. Question 4: What was the name of the RPG game that I mentioned: World Of Warcraft, League Of Legends or Call Of Duty?" asked Dora.

"World Of Warcraft" said Alex.

"Correct. Question 5: what console popularised motion controls: PlayStation, Xbox or Wii?" asked Dora.

"Wii" said Kiko.

"Correct. That's all the questions. Thanks for playing" said Dora.

"3 games down & 15 to go" said Elias.

"Next is Ear We Are. 2 ears will think of a place or thing & you have to identify it by the sounds you hear" said the computer.

"OK let's begin" said Elias.

"It's time to play Ear We Are. It's the game where 2 ears try to find their place in the world" said a voice.

"This'll be an interesting game" said Alex.

"Indeed. I'm not sure how many rounds there are but we must pay attention to what we hear" said Kiko as an alarm clock went off waking the ears up.

"Good morning Right Ear" said Left Ear.

"Good morning Left Ear" said Right Ear.

"Time for Ear We Are" said Left Ear.

"It sure is" said Right Ear.

"How many rounds are there?" asked Elias.

"1. We'll give you 3 soundbytes" said Left Ear.

"The goal is to figure out where they come from" said Right Ear.

"OK let's play" said Elias.

"Here's the 1ST sound" said Left Ear as a rooster was heard.

"Sounds like something you'd hear at a farm" said Elias.

"It could be from anywhere" said Eliza.

"The next clue will be of great help" said Kelly as Right Ear played the sound of a mooing cow.

"It's definitely farm related" said Elias.

"Maybe it's Farmer Al & Yumi's farm" said Eliza.

"It might be" said Kelly.

"I'm not sure if it's any particular farm" said Alex.

"The last sound might help" said Kiko as clucking chickens were heard.

"I'd say it's a farm" said Elias.

"That's the best answer I can think of" said Eliza.

"It couldn't be anything else" said Kelly.

"If we have to give a specific location I'd say Farmer Al & Yumi's farm" said Alex.

"That's the best answer" said Kiko.

"Correct. It's a farmyard" said Right Ear.

"Yay" said Alex.

"Good job guys. On to the 5TH game" said Elias.

"Next is Eddie Bull. The titular child will be eaten by an animal & using the clues he states you must figure out what animal it is" said the computer.

"That's an interesting premise. Let's begin" said Elias as Eddie appeared near a cage before being swallowed by the unknown animal.

"Looks like the animal that ate him came from a zoo since it's in a cage" said Elias.

"I really must stop leaning near cages" said Eddie.

"Was that the 1ST clue?" asked Elias.

"No. This is a common occurrence. Here's your 1ST clue: The animal is a type of feline" said Eddie.

"That gives us quite a few options" said Elias.

"The 2ND clue is that they mainly live in Africa" said Eddie.

"It's either a cheetah, leopard, lion or tiger" said Eliza.

"The 3RD clue is that they're carnivores" said Eddie.

"These clues are really vague. It could be any of the animals Eliza mentioned" said Kelly.

"The 4TH clue is that they don't have patterns like spots or stripes on their bodies" said Eddie.

"I think it might be a lion" said Alex.

"The final clue is that the males have manes, but the females don't" said Eddie.

"It's definitely a lion. That's our answer" said Kiko.

"Correct. It was a lion that ate me" said Eddie as he escaped from the lion's digestive system.

"Well done guys. I'm out of here" said Eddie.

"Onto the 6TH game" said Elias.

"Next is Haunted House Party. A deceased celebrity will appear as a silhouette in a window & you must guess who it is using the facts given to you about them" said the computer.

"Sounds interesting. Let's play" said Elias as the celebrity appeared as a silhouette in a window.

"The 1ST clue says he portrayed Batman in the 1960's" said Elias.

"I'm not sure who it is" said Eliza.

"The 2ND clue says he portrayed a mayor with the same name as him on Family Guy" said Elias.

"I don't watch that show" said Kelly.

"The 3RD clue says he was born in 1928" said Elias.

"That's almost 100 years ago" said Alex.

"The 4TH clue says he died from leukemia" said Elias.

"That's sad" said Kiko.

"The final clue says he was married 3 times" said Elias.

"It's A.W West. That's our answer" said Suzan as the silhouette revealed itself confirming Suzan's answer.

"Looks like I was right" said Suzan.

"The next game is Lens McCracken. The titular character will show you 3 zoomed in photos taken at a crime scene & you have to guess what's in them" said the computer.

"Let's start" said Elias as the game began.

"Welcome. I have 3 photos to show you. They've all been zoomed in & you have to figure out what the pictures are of" said Lens.

"OK. Show us the photos" said Elias as Lens revealed the photos. The 1ST photo was of a silver object with red spots on it, the 2ND photo was of a yellow object with black on it & the 3RD photo was of a shiny object that appeared to be cracked.

"I think the 1ST photo is a knife or some other similar tool or weapon" said Elias.

"The 2ND photo looks like crime scene tape" said Eliza.

"The last photo looks like a broken window" said Kelly.

"The photos are a bloody knife, crime scene tape & a broken window" said Suzan.

"Correct. You win" said Lens.

"We're on a roll" said Elias.

"The next game is Mug Shots. A detective named Verity Pins has 4 suspects in custody for lying. You must figure out which 3 are lying & which 1 is telling the truth based on their statements" said the computer.

"Let's do this" said Elias as the game began.

"Welcome. I need your help to figure out who's lying & who's telling the truth" said Verity.

"New York is the smallest city in the US" said the 1ST suspect.

"9/11 was committed by a group of psycho animals" said the 2ND suspect.

"JFK was killed in New York" said the 3RD suspect.

"R.G Giuliani is the former mayor of New York" said the 4TH suspect.

"The 4TH suspect is telling the truth. New York is the biggest city in the US, 9/11 was committed by radical extremists & JFK was killed in Dallas. I used to live in New York. My parents told me about this stuff in the past" said Elias.

"Correct. Well done" said Verity.

"The next game is Paige & Sage. You must find 10 differences between the titular characters" said the computer.

"Sounds fun" said Elias as the game began.

"You have 1 minute to find all the differences" said Paige.

"Good luck" said Sage as the clock began to count down. Everyone began looking for all the differences.

"The 1ST difference is that their hairstyles are different" said Elias.

"The 2ND difference is that they have different dress patterns" said Eliza.

"The 3RD difference is that they have different hair colours" said Kelly.

"The 4TH difference is that they have different coloured makeup on" said Alex.

"The 5TH difference is that they have different facial expressions" said Kiko.

"The 6TH difference is that their arms are positioned differently" said Logan.

"The 7TH difference is that their shoes are different colours" said Monty.

"The 8TH difference is that they have different body shapes" said Suzan.

"The 9TH difference is that they have different postures" said Claudia.

"The 10TH & final difference is that they have different skin colours" said Munchy Mole.

"Well done. You found all the differences" said Paige.

"You found them all in the nick of time. Congratulations" said Sage.

"Next is Poop Or Scoop. A sideshow caller will ask you 4 questions which all relate to animals & you have to determine whether the statements are true or false. You must say poop if it's false & scoop if it's true" said the computer.

"This sounds like a board game I saw in a shop before. Let's begin" said Elias as the game began.

"Welcome 1 & all. I have some animals with me & you must guess whether the facts I give to you about them are poop or scoop. The 1ST animal is a dog. Poop or scoop: Dogs are canines?" said the sideshow caller.

"Scoop" said Elias.

"Correct. Next, we have a cat. Poop or scoop: Cats are nocturnal?" said the sideshow caller.

"Poop" said Eliza.

"Correct. Next is a bird. Poop or scoop: Birds have beaks instead of mouths?" said the sideshow caller.

"Scoop" said Kelly.

"Correct. Lastly, we have a fish. Poop or scoop: Fish can live out of water?" said the sideshow caller.

"Poop" said Suzan.

"Correct. Since you got all 4 questions correct you're all super dooper pooper scoopers. Thanks for playing" said the sideshow caller.

"Next is Psycho Math. Professor Rocket will show you pictures that represent a number in a maths equation & you must solve the equations correctly" said the computer.

"Let's play" said Elias as a countdown happened which was followed by a steam whistle going off. Professor Rocket then appeared acting erratically.

"Hi kids. I'm Professor Rocket & today I'll be showing you some crazy math problems. The numbers needed to solve the equations are represented by pictures. Let's see how well you do" said Professor Rocket.

"What's the 1ST equation?" asked Elias.

"1ST you take the number of the beast, subtract it by the number on Will Rogers' Highway & divide it by the number of Lincoln Loud's sisters. Take as long as you want" said Professor Rocket.

"The answer is 60" said Elias.

"Correct" said Professor Rocket.

"What's the next equation?" asked Elias.

"You take the decade that mixtapes were made, multiply it by the number of hours in a day & divide it by 4 score" said Professor Rocket.

"The answer's 24" said Elias.

"Correct" said Professor Rocket.

"What's next?" asked Elias.

"Here's the last equation. You start with an unlucky date that coincides with Friday, multiply it by the number of letters in the alphabet & divide it by the number of halves that make a whole" said Professor Rocket.

"169" said Elias.

"Correct. You win the game" said Professor Rocket.

"The next game is Radio Scramble. Jumping Johnny Jumble will play some tunes &you must use them to figure out the jumbled word. The tunes always relate to the jumbled word" said the computer.

"Sounds fun. Let's get started" said Elias as the game began in a radio station named KBOX.

"Welcome to KBOX Radio. I'm Jumping Johnny Jumble & this is Radio Scramble. I'll be playing some tunes & you have to identify the words associated with them" said JJJ.

"What's the 1ST tune?" asked Elias.

"Listen closely" said JJJ as a tune about a rac driving down the street played.

"The jumbled word is car" said Elias.

"Correct. Here's the next tune" said JJJ as a tune about a natir travelling on tracks played.

"The jumbled word is train" said Eliza.

"Correct. Here's the last tune" said JJJ as a tune about a lenap flying through the air was played.

"The jumbled word is plane" said Kelly.

"Correct. You've identified all the jumbled words" said JJJ.

"The next game is Revolting Slob. The female narrator will teach you words based on the titular character's disgusting behaviour. There are 3 words to choose from in each question" said the computer.

"What a bizarre game. Let's get to it" said Elias as a disgusting apartment with an equally disgusting slob appeared.

"He certainly lives up to his name" said Elias.

"Indeed. Which word is correct: Repugnant, rebellious or remixed?" asked the female narrator.

"Repugnant" said Elias.

"Correct" said the female narrator as she sneezed. The revolting slob offered her a booger filled tissue.

"That's gross. Which word is similar: Unfair, unsanitary or underground?" asked the female narrator.

"Unsanitary" said Eliza.

"Correct" said the female narrator as she noticed the slob eating from the garbage.

"That's sickening. Which word has a similar meaning: Delicious, disastrous or disgusting?" asked the female narrator.

"Disgusting" said Kelly.

"Correct" said the female narrator as the revolting slob was force fed garbage until he exploded.

"Nobody was harmed in the making of this game" said the female narrator.

"That was random. On to the next game" said Elias.

"Next is Riddle Snake. The titular character will play a tune that includes a riddle. You must figure out the answers" said the computer.

"OK let's begin" said Elias as Riddle Snake appeared in his home.

"Hi everyone. I'm Riddle Snake. Today I'll play some tunes & give you some riddles to figure out. Let's see how well you can do" said Riddle Snake.

"Let's play" said Elias as the 1ST tune began. The riddle then appeared.

"What goes pop but isn't corn, a balloon or another inanimate object?" asked Riddle Snake.

"A weasel" said Elias.

"Correct. Here's the next tune" said Riddle Snake as the 2ND tune played before the riddle appeared.

"Can a match box?" asked Riddle Snake.

"No but a tin can" said Eliza.

"Correct. Here's the last tune" said Riddle Snake as the final tune played before the riddle appeared.

"What can you serve but never eat?" asked Riddle Snake.

"A volleyball" said Kelly.

"Correct. You got all the riddles right. Well done" said Riddle Snake.

"The next game is Sketch Pad. An artist named Sketch will draw pictures to tell a story & you must figure out what happens with 1 picture that's omitted" said the computer.

"Sounds interesting. Let's play" said Elias as jazz music began to play.

"Hi everyone. I'm Sketch & today I'll be drawing some pictures to tell a story, but it'll be incomplete & you must figure out the event that completes the story" said Sketch as he began drawing pictures. The pictures told the story of how a man was driving when he suddenly got a flat tire & was unable to continue driving. The next picture in the story was omitted before the man was shown driving again.

"How was the man able to keep driving despite having a flat tire that prevented him from doing so?" asked Sketch.

"He replaced the flat tire with a spare he kept in the trunk of his car" said Elias as Sketch drew the missing picture which matched Elias' answer.

"Correct. Well done on completing the story" said Sketch.

"Next up is 10 seconds. You'll be given some rebus puzzles to solve & you only get 10 seconds to solve each 1" said the computer.

"Let's do it" said Elias as a rebus showing 10 2ND symbols appeared.

"The answer is 10 seconds" said Elias.

"Correct. Here's the next puzzle" said the narrator as a rebus puzzle showing the letter I under a line & the word stand appeared.

"The answer is I understand" said Eliza.

"Correct. Here's the next rebus puzzle" said the narrator as a rebus puzzle showing the word once between mo & on in blue letters appeared.

"Once in a blue moon" said Kelly.

"Correct. Next puzzle" said the narrator as a rebus showing the word personality split in half horizontally appeared.

"Split personality" said Alex.

"Correct. Here's the last puzzle" said the narrator as a rebus puzzle showing the letter I under a cancel sign & between te & am appeared.

"There's no I in team" said Kiko.

"Correct. You solved all the puzzles" said the narrator.

"The next game is Think Tank. A Submarine driver named Captain Bob is stuck in a fish tank. 3 items will be shown & you must identify the thing they have in common. This game has 2 rounds & you must solve the puzzles before the water in the tank drains out & the sub hits the ground" said the computer.

"We're ready to play" said Elias.

"Ahoy there man. I'm Captain Bob" said Captain Bob.

"Hello. We're ready to help win the game before the water goes down the drain" said Elias.

"That's good to hear" said Captain Bob.

"What are the 1ST 3 items?" asked Elias as a reggae beat began to play while the tank filled up with water.

"We have a pup, a spider & a tree. What do they all have in common?" asked Captain Bob.

"They can either bark or have bark on them" said Elias.

"Correct. A pup barks, trees have bark & there's a species of arachnids called Barking Spiders" said Captain Bob as the water & clues went down the drain.

"What are the next set of items?" asked Elias.

"We have a sunflower, Philadelphia & a solar panel. What do they have in common?" asked Captain Bob.

"They either get energy from the sun or they're known as sunny places" said Elias.

"Correct. Sunflowers need sunlight to grow, there's a TV show called It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia & a solar panel requires energy from the sun. Good job everyone" said Captain Bob.

"The last game is Word Shake. A French chef will take 2 or 3 words & form 1 word that sounds like the words they're made up of" said the computer.

"Let's do this" said Elias as a monochromatic coloured kitchen appeared.

"I'm not surprised this game is set in a kitchen" said Elias.

"Welcome. I have some words which I'll fuse together to make a new word that sounds like the words it's made up of. What word do break & fast make?" asked the chef.

"Breakfast" said Elias.

"Correct. Now there are 3 words: cater, pill & are. What word do they make?" asked the chef.

"Caterpillar" said Eliza.

"Correct. The last set of words are musk, you & la. What word do they make?" asked the chef.

"Muscular" said Kelly.

"Correct. You win" said the chef.

"Well done beating all the games" said the computer.

"They were really interesting" said Elias.

"Where's the Tech Source?" asked Eliza.

"Before we give it to you it's time for Crashbox Rewind. It's where we look back on how well you did" said the computer as everyone watched flashbacks showing how well they did in all the games.

"You're all smart cookies. You made these games look easy" said the computer.

"We had fun doing this" said Elias.

"The 1ST game was my favourite. "It made me feel like I could do anything" said Alex.

"I've never been put to the test like that before" said Suzan.

"Now to find the Tech Source" said Eliza.

"It's in the main office where our maintenance worker is. We get game system overloads a lot. Usually it happens once a day & even when games begin. Can you take this computer with you on your quest? We want to meet your friends" said the computer.

"Sure thing. Let's find the source" said Elias as everyone headed towards the main office. They found the maintenance worker asleep & snoring loudly.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Elias.

"No. Let's not disturb his slumber" said Eliza as she looked for the Tech Source while an orange aura began to glow around her.

"We must be close since you're glowing" said Elias.

"That's cool" said Agnes.

"She did that at the buffet & in the forest" said Edith.

"This is a fascinating sight" said Margo.

"I've never seen anything like this before" said Gru.

"Me either" said Lucy.

"Can you feel anything Eliza?" asked Elias.

"Yes. It's in this junk pile" said Eliza as she dug through the junk. Soon she found the Tech Source.

"I found it" said Eliza.

"Show us your new power" said Elias.

"Suddenly I feel like a tech wiz" said Eliza as she began using some of the items in the pile to make a robot.

"That's cool" said Elias.

"I also feel the ability to control technology" said Eliza.

"Nice. Anyways where's our next destination?" asked Elias.

"The Homestead Of Horror. It's a combination of a murder house, asylum, coven, freak show & hotel. They all have dark pasts" said Snap Shot.

"Yikes. That doesn't sound fun" said Elias.

"We can overcome whatever obstacles are there. Let's go" said Eliza as everyone exited the computer & took it with them as they headed towards the Homestead Of Horror. Back at the Lookout Mandy & Sweetie were playing King Of The Hill.

"I shall become queen. Ryder's overprotectiveness prevented me from doing so in the jungle" said Mandy.

"That's what you think. I'll be the ruler of this hill" said Sweetie as Mandy & herself ran up the hill trying to reach the top.

"I'll get there 1ST" said Mandy.

"Dream on" said Sweetie as Mandy & herself ran as fast as they could. They both made it to the top at the exact same time.

"Looks like it's a tie" said Mandy.

"Looks like we're both rulers of the hill" said Sweetie as Mandy & herself entered a stare down before they began wrestling & tumbling down the hill.

"I'm much stronger than you" said Mandy.

"In your dreams" said Sweetie as they continued tumbling while trying to grapple & pin each other down. Mandy soon gained the upper hand & put Sweetie in a submission hold.

"Give up yet?" asked Mandy.

"Fine you win. What style do you practice?" asked Sweetie.

"Monkey Libre. My entire family practices it" said Mandy.

"Is it Lucha Libre for monkeys?" asked Sweetie.

"Pretty much" said Mandy.

"Cool" said Sweetie.

"Am I correct in assuming 1 of the pups is a master of Lucha Libre?" asked Mandy.

"That'd be Tracker. Cali & her family taught him" said Sweetie.

"I bet he's good" said Mandy.

"He sure is" said Sweetie.

"Mis oidos estan ardiendo. Does someone want to spar with me?" asked Tracker.

"I do" said Mandy.

"Let's do it" said Tracker as everyone went to the gym. Mandy & tracker entered the ring.

"Get ready for a dose of Monkey Libre" said Mandy.

"Game on" said Tracker as the match began. Mandy & Tracker went at each other with their best moves to gain the upper hand.

"Go Tracker. Show her what you got" said Carlos as Mandy & Tracker flipped & grappled each other as they tried to restrain & pin each other down.

"This is easy. You don't stand a chance" said Mandy.

"Think again senorita" said Tracker as the match continued. 10 minutes later Mandy & Tracker were still battling it out. Mandy soon got the upper hand & put Tracker in a submission hold. Tracker tried to break free to no avail.

"Looks like I win" said Mandy.

"Great job senorita" said Tracker.

"Well done guys. That was brilliant" said Carlos.

"Monkey Libre is my life" said Mandy.

"You have amazing skills" said Tracker.

"You know it" said Mandy.

"Hey Mandy, I'm sorry about the Monkey Temple incident. Ryder was concerned for your wellbeing" said Chase.

"That's OK. Now that I know what's been going on I'm not mad about it anymore" said Mandy.

"Where's the rest of your family?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know. After the Turbot cousins brought us to Adventure Bay we went back to the jungle. We stayed there until it burnt down. Shortly afterwards me & the pets of the Loud & Santiago families were captured by Dr Freakenstein. We were stuck there until Elias & Richard rescued us. Ever since being captured I haven't seen my family. I know they're out there somewhere though" said Mandy.

"Dr Freakenstein's a chocolate lab/porcupine mix. She uses monsters of all shapes & sizes throughout space & time to help her" said Charles.

"You just reminded me of my ex-boyfriend Lance. I hope he's happy with Becky since he's never getting me back" said Ash.

"Who's Becky?" asked Ryder.

"She's a porcupine that Lance cheated on me with. He got jealous of me making it into the singing competition without him. He was so controlling. His behaviour was like Lionel's in a way. Lance & Lionel were both controlling assholes. Luckily Lance never went as far as Lionel did" said Ash.

"Lance joined forces with D.A.R.T, Madame Pom & the PJ Masks' enemies last year, didn't he?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I hope he regrets breaking up with me. It'll only make him look stupid" said Ash.

"I'm glad you broke up with him. You deserve better than to be cheated on" said Ryder.

"I sure do. Anyone deserves better than a cheater" said Ash.

"I can agree with that" said Ryder.

"I think Lance wants you back. I sense that he was amazed watching your performance on TV" said Madame Mask.

"That's too bad for him. I'm never getting back together with him. Becky can have him. If he cheated on me once he'd probably do it again. I'm not making that mistake. I refuse to get my heart broken like that again" said Ash.

"I admire your independence. You're a strong woman Ash" said Ryder.

"I sure am. A lot of the girls here are strong. Kelly's a great example. Her beatdown on Lionel was awesome" said Ash.

"There's 1 problem with that" said Dodger.

"What?" asked Ash.

"She also beat up Roscoe & Shari. Roscoe's brother DeSoto will come after her. I know it" said Dodger.

"They're not the type to let thing like that go" said Oliver.

"I'm not worried. Kelly knows how to handle herself in a fight" said Harry.

"She's nicknamed Femme Fatale for a reason. If her beatdown on Lionel didn't prove it, I don't know what will" said Susie.

"I wouldn't be surprised if DeSoto came looking for her" said Dodger.

"If he does Kelly won't back down" said Harry.

"Kelly isn't a pushover. DeSoto will be sorry if he tries to hurt her" said Susie as everyone began to hear the song Alone playing outside.

"Where's that coming from?" asked Ryder.

"I think it's from outside" said Ranger as everyone went outside to investigate. They found Lance holding a boombox that was playing the song.

"Ash I'm sorry I cheated on you. You were right & I was wrong. Please take me back" said Lance.

"It's over Lance. You had your chance & you blew it" said Ash.

"Ash I was stupid to cheat on you. You'll always be the girl of my dreams" said Lance.

"Why didn't you say this when we were together? You took me for granted. You never showed me any respect when we performed together. It's worse that you cheated because of a singing competition. Instead of being supportive you acted bitter & jealous which made you think that hooking up with Becky was a good idea" said Ash.

"I was wrong. I dumped her to get you back. Please give me a chance" said Lance.

"It's over. It's best we both moved on" said Ash.

"Why can't you give me a chance Ash?" asked Lance.

"I already did & you wasted it. You're only making yourself look foolish trying to win me back. I'm not letting my heart get broken again. I refuse to put myself in that position" said Ash as Lance burst into tears.

"Why did I cheat on you? I'm such an idiot. I treated you like crap & you didn't deserve it. I was blinded by my arrogance & narcissism which prevented me from seeing how talented you really are. I can't live without you. My life is nothing without you in it. You complete me. Please give me a chance" said Lance.

"Not happening" said Ash.

"Fine. This is where it ends. Goodbye Ash" said Lance as he pulled out a gun & put it to his head. Before he pulled the trigger, Ash rushed forward & tackled him to the ground.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE OVER THIS? STOP IT. GET OUT OF HERE. YOU'LL BE DOING ALL OF US A FAVOUR" yelled Ash.

Lance grabbed his boombox & left as tears ran down his face. Ash kept the gun to prevent him from committing suicide as she also began to cry.

"That was insane. I can't believe he tried to end his life over this. He needs help. I know that he can move on from this" said Ash through her tears.

"I don't have any words to describe my shock" said Ryder.

"None of us do. We were all caught off guard" said Buster.

"I can't express my shock" said Eddie.

"That was scary. I'm glad nobody got hurt" said Gunther.

"I feel really uneasy right now" said Johnny.

"My heart's beating out of my chest. I also feel light headed" said Meena.

"All I can say is that this whole incident was freaky" said Mike.

"I hope he doesn't try anything stupid. He's got too much to lose" said Rosita.

"Even with a glass eye I saw how horrifying that was" said Ms Crawly.

"I bet Becky got really mad at him when he dumped her" said Ash.

"Probably. Are you OK Ash?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I'm just a little shaken up" said Ash.

"Take a few deep breaths. That'll make you feel better" said Ryder.

"Good idea" said Ash as she took a few deep breaths.

"OK I feel better now" said Ash.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Ryder.

Lance waited until he was out of sight before pulling out a Wallis & used it to contact Dent Maker.

"Hey Dent Maker when are we going to make our move on those fools?" asked Lance.

"Be patient. Soon I'll have them right where I want them" said Dent Maker.

"Ash will be sorry for dumping me" said Lance.

"Your reconciliation didn't go well did it?" asked Dent Maker.

"No. Not like it matters" said Lance as Dent Maker & himself laughed evilly. Back in Skylands everyone was still heading towards the Homestead Of Horror.

"OK Monty, Suzan if we were part of It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia who would we portray?" asked Logan.

"I'd be a less douchebag idiot version of Mac" said Monty.

"I'd be a feistier kickass version of Deandra" said Suzan.

"I think you'd be better as Dennis Monty since you're both Casanovas" said Logan.

"Fair enough" said Monty.

"Who would you be Logan?" asked Suzan.

"Charlie Kelly obviously" said Logan.

"I suppose that is a bit obvious" said Monty.

"True" said Suzan.

"He's a bit of a wildcard but has a heart of gold which is the main reason I love him" said Zamantha.

"I love you for being badass & sexy" said Logan as he kissed Zamantha.

"You 2 are a cute couple" said Elias.

"You're purrfect for each other" said Kelly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" said Logan.

"Me too" said Zamantha.

"I still remember how we met. Me, Monty & Suzan were beginning our 1ST day as agents of H.E.A.R.T.S & we were told to look around to get used to our surroundings. I came across the dojo area & that's when I saw you. You were beautiful. It was love at 1ST sight or in this case 1ST punch because you did a spinning backfist to my head when I walked up & tapped you on the shoulder" said Logan.

"That's an interesting way of meeting your future girlfriend" said Elias.

"He took me by surprise by approaching me from behind. I usually react that way in any situation since I never let my guard down even if there's no danger present. I felt bad when I realised what happened. I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt" said Zamantha.

"I should've been more careful with my approach" said Logan.

"I'm impressed that you weren't put off by what happened" said Zamantha.

"I was way too deep in love" said Logan.

"You sure were" said Zamantha.

"You're lucky to have each other. I wish I had a lover" said Eliza.

"Don't give up on your faith. Love comes to those who believe it & that's the way it is" said Elias.

"Nice C.D Dion reference" said Kelly.

"Truer words couldn't be sung by anyone else" said Elias.

"Do you think there's someone out there for me?" asked Eliza.

"Probably" said Elias.

"I think it's time I came clean" said Kelly.

"Are you referring to when Eliza asked about siblings?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Kelly as she nodded.

"What was his name?" asked Elias.

"It would've been Kevin Azretski-Walter. He was the child of my mother & Zane Azretski" said Kelly.

"He's a serial killer correct?" asked Elias.

"Correct. He terrorised Berrygreen Waters a short time ago. He broke into 1 house every night & sedate the kids before molesting & murdering them. He was nicknamed "Bedroom Bandit" because all his victims were killed in their rooms. 1 night he targeted my house. I woke up to the sound of him breaking in & screamed before he tried to attack. I think he was successful in sedating me since I fell unconscious during the attack. According to my parents they heard me scream & came into my room to find Zane molesting me. Mum got rid of him by fighting him off before I was taken to the hospital for treatment. It was after I woke up that I was told about what happened. We initially had trouble identifying Zane because he was heavily disguised. The next night he broke in again but this time he attacked my parents. He subdued them both before raping mum. She ended up getting pregnant with his child as a result & that was how he got caught. Now he's in jail for his crimes & will likely face the death penalty. Even though I don't agree with capital punishment I hope he never hurts anyone again. My parents got an abortion not too long ago but ever since then we've all been deeply affected by what happened that night" said Kelly as everyone gasped in horror.

"My condolences Kelly. That's awful" said Elias as Kelly burst into tears.

"I don't want to live in Berrygreen Waters anymore. Ever since the attack I begged my parents to leave because I'm scared of falling asleep out of fear that we'll be attacked again. I want to live somewhere else" said Kelly through her tears.

"The house next door to me is up for sale. You can live there" said Elias.

"I'll let my parents know about this once we return to Adventure Bay. I hope we can live there. We'll always be together that way" said Kelly.

"You'll be OK. As long as I'm with you nobody will hurt you & get away with it" said Elias.

"I love you so much" said Kelly as she hugged & kissed Elias.

"Just like Eliza I also survived abortion" said a voice.

"Kevin is that you?" asked Kelly as a young boy with short honeycomb coloured hair, green eyes & white skin wearing a white short sleeve shirt, white shorts & blue & white shoes appeared. It was indeed Kevin. Eliza fell in love with him the moment she saw him.

"He's cute" said Eliza.

"Am I dreaming or is Kevin actually standing in front of us?" asked Kelly as Eliza walked over to Kevin.

"Hello sexy" said Eliza.

"Hi. What's your name?" asked Kevin.

"Eliza" said Eliza.

"Nice to meet you" said Kevin.

"Nice to meet you too" said Eliza.

"Zane isn't around here, is he?" asked Kelly.

"Is he that guy who abducted, molested & murdered 12 kids in a secluded house in the woods?" asked Kevin.

"No that was Aaron Zandresky. She's referring to someone else" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Kevin.

"I'm scared. Zane's probably nearby" said Kelly.

"Is he Aaron's cousin?" asked Kevin.

"He's your biological father. I don't know if Aaron & him are related though" said Kelly.

"I don't know either" said Elias.

"Anyways the Undead Source is nearby" said Kevin.

"Does that mean we're close to the Homestead Of Horror?" asked Elias.

"That's where it is" said Kevin.

"Go figure. Let's see if we can find it" said Elias.

"My parents are going to freak out once they learn about Kevin" said Kelly.

"They'll probably faint just like how my parents did when they found out about Eliza. There's a chance they may want a DNA test done as proof" said Elias.

"If that's the case I've got them covered" said Suzan.

"Let's find the next source" said Eliza as everyone headed towards the Homestead Of Horror. Soon they arrived at the gates to the HOH which had demons holding the knobs.

"Yikes. We haven't even gone inside & already I feel chills down my spine" said Elias.

"Me too. That's probably why it's called the Homestead Of Horror" said Kelly as the doors opened revealing the ground floor's design as a fancy hotel.

"I wasn't expecting this place to look so innocuous" said Elias.

"It looks better on the inside" said Eliza.

"I still think there's something off about this place" said Kelly.

"We'll be fine" said Kevin as a pair of eyes that were in the cross-eyed position watched everyone.

"What's so scary about this place?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. We better be careful" said Kiko.

"Where do we start looking?" asked Elias.

"Let's split up. Eliza & myself will search the 2ND floor" said Kevin.

"Me & Kelly will search ground floor" said Elias.

"Me, my brothers & our allies will check the 3RD floor" said Suzan.

"Me & my family will check the 4TH floor" said Gru.

"Who'll check the 5TH floor?" asked Eliza.

"Me, Munchy Mole, Van, Mr Namazu & the rest of us can. Is that every floor covered?" asked Claudia.

"Pretty much. Let's move out" said Zamantha as everyone went to their respective floors. Eliza & Kevin went up to the 2ND floor which was designed as a psychiatric facility.

"This place looks like a psychiatric hospital" said Eliza.

"You can say that again" said Kevin as Eliza seductively smirked at him.

"You're really hot. You make me feel warm on the inside" said Eliza.

"You're pretty cute yourself. You make different coloured eyes & hair look cool" said Kevin.

"I bet you're hungry for my lips" said Eliza.

"Let's do this already" said Kevin as Eliza & himself kissed.

"That was amazing" said Eliza.

"You're a good kisser" said Kevin.

"So are you" said Eliza.

"Anyways let's focus. Anything could jump out at us here" said Kevin as Eliza & himself walked through the hallway of the psychiatric facility keeping an eye out for anything that could jump out at them.

"It's too quiet in here. I was expecting to hear or see something happen by now" said Eliza.

"I bet something will happen soon" said Kevin.

"That's what I was thinking. This place isn't scary right now" said Eliza.

"I bet that'll change soon" said Kevin as Eliza & himself continued walking. Soon they heard screaming & yelling along with banging on the cell doors.

"Now this place is starting to meet my expectations" said Eliza.

"I'm not sure what to expect but we must be careful" said Kevin.

"Anything that tries to attack us will be turned into mincemeat" said Eliza.

"We'll make them wish they never left their cells" said Kevin as the walls started to glitch. The cell doors then completely disintegrated.

"How'd that happen?" asked Eliza.

"I don't know. Get ready for an ambush" said Kevin as the inhabitants of the psychiatric facility began running out of their cells towards them.

"Yikes. This'll be an intense battle" said Eliza.

"You're telling me" said Kevin as Ripper Roo stepped forward & laughed like a maniac while babbling gibberish.

"Sorry we don't speak crazy kangaroo language" said Eliza.

"I don't even know if he's even saying anything" said Kevin as Ripper Roo growled.

"You don't scare me. None of you do" said Eliza.

"Do your worst" said Kevin as all the psychiatric patients rushed forward screaming & yelling. Eliza & Kevin began fighting back with Eliza using her Maximum Mayhem, MMA & her knife to dispatch as many patients as possible while Kevin attacked with military combat arts.

"Looks like you & Kelly have the same level of fighting experience" said Eliza.

"That's not all I have. Watch this" said Kevin as he began using his own superpowers. He blasted the patients with beams from his hands & used his flying ability to slam several patients into the floor, roof & walls.

"That's cool. What do you call that?" asked Eliza.

"Crazy Chaos" said Kevin.

"Nice. Let's destroy the rest of these clowns" said Eliza.

"With pleasure" said Kevin as Eliza & himself used their MMA, superpowers & weaponry to dispatch the remaining patients. After being beaten, stabbed, slammed, thrown down & attacked relentlessly the psychiatric patients were left as nothing more than battered, bloody, broken & bruised messes lying unconscious on the floor.

"They didn't stand a chance" said Eliza.

"No, they didn't. Let's keep going" said Kevin as Eliza & himself continued walking while keeping an eye out for other patients. The pair of crossed eyes watched them with delight.

"Nice. Those 2 are strong" said the eyes.

"Did you just hear something?" asked Eliza.

"It's probably another patient" said Kevin.

"Who's there?" asked Eliza as a cross eyed dog appeared. He had staples in the right side of his face & back legs, a skull collar & spiked ears with the bottom of the right 1 torn off.

"I was admiring your fighting abilities. You're a cute couple. I'm Zomb-Dog. I have bad & good news. Which do you want to hear 1ST?" asked Zomb-Dog.

"The bad news is more important" said Kevin.

"The bad news is that a robot with a baseball bat sent a Russian big nosed egghead & his family back to the dimension they originated from saying that Project Epsilon would prevail. The good news is that my owner Dr Zomboss knows what's happening & he & his zombies will be ready to assist you once you find the Undead Source" said Zomb-Dog.

"That's S3NUBK you're talking about. The family is Gru & his minions. I don't know what Project Epsilon is, but I bet it's bad. S3NUBK will be turned into scrap metal faster than he can say illegal immigrants if he shows his face around here" said Eliza.

"Let's keep going. The Undead Source must be around here somewhere" said Kevin as Eliza, himself & Zomb-Dog continued through the psychiatric facility. On the ground floor Kelly & Elias were looking around.

"Hey Kelly, seeing as you have superpowers can you show me them?" asked Elias.

"OK. I'll try & see what they do" said Kelly as she stood in a salute pose. Soon she rose into the air. Her eyes glowed & she shot beams from her hands. After trying out her powers she returned to the ground.

"That was awesome. Lionel's lucky he didn't end up on the receiving end of your powers" said Elias.

"He'd be a broken mess if that happened. It'd be a more brutal beatdown than what he got earlier. Zane will be in for quite a surprise if he shows up" said Kelly.

"Oh, how sweet. You have a loving boyfriend now Kelly" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"I think it was Zane" said Kelly as a man with dark hair, blue eyes & white skin wearing black clothes appeared. It was indeed Zane.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Femme Fatale" said Zane.

"YOU" yelled Kelly.

"How's my favourite stepdaughter doing?" asked Zane.

"YOU'RE NOT MY STEPFATHER. I DON'T CARE IF YOU FATHERED A CHILD WITH MY MOTHER. I DISOWN YOU" yelled Kelly.

"Don't be like that sweetie" said Zane.

"SHUT UP" yelled Kelly.

"Leave her alone" said Zane.

"It's cute how your boyfriend is sticking up for you" said Zane.

"I know how Kelly feels. I've been in her position. People like you disgust me" said Elias.

"Whatever" said Zane.

"Time for me to show you true pain Zane" said Kelly.

"Come at me" said Zane as Kelly ran at him & punched him in the crotch. As Zane dropped to his knees in pain Kelly punched him in the throat leaving him gasping for air. Kelly then broke both of Zane's arms & legs before beating him relentlessly. Eventually Zane was knocked unconscious from the barrage of attacks inflicted on him.

"Good job Kelly. That was awesome" said Elias.

"Good riddance to him" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"He got what he deserved" said Elias.

"He sure did. Let's continue the search" said Kelly as Elias & herself continued looking for the Undead Source. On the 3RD floor the Hinako triplets, Adagio & Zamantha looked around. It was designed like a freakshow area.

"This is an interesting sight" said Logan.

"It's like we're at a carnival" said Monty.

"This is more weird than scary" said Suzan.

"What an epic fail. It's not scaring us at all" said Adagio.

"I don't feel the slightest bit scared" said Zamantha.

"You're really brave Zamantha" said Logan.

"I don't get scared that easily" said Zamantha.

"You're too sexy to" said Logan.

"Come here you" said Zamantha as she kissed Logan.

"It feels amazing when we kiss" said Logan.

"Love always conquers fear" said Zamantha.

"When Adagio & you were wrestling earlier me & Monty got horny & I still have a raging boner. How about Adagio, myself, Monty & you have a 4 way?" asked Logan.

"What do you guys think? Are you up for it?" asked Zamantha.

"I am if Monty is" said Adagio.

"I'm always up for it" said Monty.

"You can do that once we get back to Adventure Bay. I don't want to feel like a pervert waiting for you" said Suzan.

"That's fine with me" said Logan.

"Anyways the source should be around here somewhere" said Suzan.

"Can you see it?" asked Logan.

"No but I sense something" said Suzan.

"What is it?" asked Monty.

"A giant cobra" said Suzan.

"No way. I don't do well with snakes. If it appears I'm running away as fast as I can" said Logan.

"If it comes near you I'll twist it into a pretzel" said Zamantha.

"Thanks babe" said Logan as a hissing sound was heard. The giant cobra then appeared.

"GET IT AWAY" cried Logan.

"Want a piece of me snake? Come & get me" said Zamantha as the snake lashed out at her. Zamantha jumped out of the way just in time.

"I'm over here" said Zamantha as the cobra tried to attack again. Zamantha once again performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid injury. After a while the snake became exhausted from its failed attempts to attack. Zamantha then tied it in a knot causing it to choke to death.

"Stupid reptile. That was a cakewalk" said Zamantha.

"That was awesome Zamantha. I can't wait to get back to Adventure Bay for us, Adagio & Monty to make love" said Logan.

"We'll get to do that soon" said Zamantha.

"Let's keep going" said Suzan as she & the others kept looking for the Undead Source. On the 4TH floor Martha was searching the area. She'd come to Skylands to crack a criminal case she'd been working on for years.

"Murder House. The place where people lose their minds & go insane. It's fascinating knowing it appears in a TV show based on real events. I can't believe I haven't solved this case yet. I'll figure it out soon" said Martha as 4 Pit Bull pups appeared. Martha gasped in horror. It was the Hellhounds.

"NO. DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME" cried Martha.

"Well, well, well look who it is guys" said Dallas.

"It's the bitch who keeps getting in our way" said Giovanni.

"There's no escape this time" said Kostas.

"Your boyfriend isn't coming to save you" said Vector.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Martha as she tried to run away. The Hellhounds caught her & gagged her to prevent her screaming before they raped her.

"You like this don't you Dollface?" asked Dallas.

"You should've let us have our way instead of being difficult" said Giovanni.

"Buddy's not saving you this time" said Kostas.

"Finally, we get what we want" said Vector as Martha cried & screamed while trying to break free. The Hellhounds restrained her to prevent her from getting away. The gag drowned out the screams meaning nobody could hear her. Soon the Hellhounds finished having their way with Martha.

"What do we do with her?" asked Dallas.

"Let's leave her here. There's nobody else around" said Giovanni.

"Good point. I doubt anyone will come & help her" said Kostas.

"Let's go. See you later bitch" said Vector as he & the other Hellhounds left. Martha removed the gag from her mouth as she cried.

"I need to find the others. I'm not safe by myself" said Martha as she walked around trying to find the others while avoiding the Hellhounds. S3NUBK watched her from a security camera disguised by a painting.

"Those imbeciles will be in for a surprise when they discover that the adopted family & their yellow companion freaks are gone. That little Japanese girl better watch her back. I won't stop until everyone's in their rightful place" said S3NUBK as he tucked away the Keystone & the remaining Elemental Sources.

"They're dead wrong if they think they'll get the Keystone & remaining sources" said S3NUBK as he received a call from Dent Maker.

"Hello Dent Maker sir" said S3NUBK.

"How's everything in Skylands?" asked Dent Maker.

"All is good so far. I have the keystone & remaining sources in my possession" said S3NUBK.

"Good. Don't let the mortals take them. That'd be disastrous" said Dent Maker.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them" said S3NUBK.

"Good. See you later" said Dent Maker as he hung up.

"Those fools won't get their hands on the Keystone & remaining sources that easily. They'll never find Master Eon either" said S3NUBK as he laughed evilly. Meanwhile on the 5TH floor Van & the others explored a coven area.

"Looks like this is a witchcraft related floor" said Van.

"It sure looks that way" said Claudia.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we were ambushed by a witch" said Mr Namazu.

"That'd be crazy" said Alex.

"I hope we won't have too much trouble finding the Undead Source" said Kiko as cackling was heard.

"That sounded like a witch" said Alex.

"They have creepy laughs" said Kiko.

"Don't worry Turbo Toddler will protect you. That's my nickname in the ring" said Alex.

"You're so cute Alex" said Kiko as she kissed Alex. 3 witches then appeared with evil grins.

"If I could describe those 3 in 1 word it'd be ugly" said Alex.

"You little brat. I'll enjoy cooking you" said the 1ST witch.

"Hopefully he doesn't taste as sour as he behaves" said the 2ND witch.

"Let's get the geisha girl as well" said the 3RD witch as she & the other witches got on their brooms & flew at Alex & Kiko. Alex & Kiko ducked out of the way. The witches continued trying to snatch them but with every attempt either Alex & Kiko jumped out of the way or the others threw the witches off.

"You little pests won't keep out of our clutches for long" said the 1ST witch.

"We'll cook you in our cauldron" said the 2ND witch.

"Let's use magic" said the 3RD witch as she & the other witches grabbed their wands & began casting spells. They put everyone except Alex & Kiko to sleep with a sleeping spell & used a bubble spell to trap Alex & Kiko in bubbles. 2 of the witches put Alex & Kiko on the back of their brooms & tried to fly away. Alex & Kiko grabbed the wands & broke them causing the spells that had been cast to wear off.

"You'll pay for that" said the 1ST witch.

"Wait until you go in the cauldron" said the 2ND witch.

"I'll handle this" said the 3RD witch as she tried to use the bubble spell to trap Alex & Kiko. Alex & Kiko pushed the other 2 witches into the bubbles before taking control of their brooms & ambushing the 3RD witch. They grabbed her wand & trapped her in a bubble.

"Time to finish them off" said Alex.

"I cast this spell without a toad. Now the bubbles & witches explode" said Kiko as she cast a spell that caused the bubbles & witches to explode. All that was left was chunks of bone & flesh.

"That was awesome" said Alex.

"You said it" said Kiko.

"Well done guys" said Claudia.

"Those witches were done in by their own magic" said Mr Namazu.

"Let's keep looking for the Undead Source" said Munchy Mole as everyone continued looking around. After everyone searched through the 1ST 5 floors & found nothing they went up to the 6TH floor. Martha was still hysterical from the Hellhounds' assault.

"Are you OK Martha?" asked Elias.

"No, I've been raped" said Martha.

"Was it Zane?" asked Kelly.

"No, it was the Hellhounds" said Martha.

"That's the gang of Pit Bull pups from New York isn't it?" asked Elias.

"Correct" said Martha.

"My parents warned me about them. They're dangerous criminals who commit crimes including assault, murder, rape & robbery amongst other things. What floor did you get assaulted on?" asked Elias.

"The 4TH floor" said Martha.

"They'll be sorry if they show up again" said Elias.

"Where are Gru, his family & the Minions?" asked Suzan.

"S3NUBK sent them back to where they came from" said Eliza.

"Who's S3NUBK?" asked Kelly.

"He's a racist robot that wants to rid the US of all the non-white people. Even though Native Americans are the true natives to this country his mind is warped into thinking that white people are the true natives" said Elias.

"OK. Have any of you seen him?" asked Kelly.

"I haven't seen anyone else other than the Hellhounds" said Martha.

"He's probably hiding around here somewhere" said Elias.

"Maybe. Let's check" said Eliza as everyone began looking for S3NUBK & the Undead Source.

"I'm Zomb-Dog for those of you who don't know me" said Zomb-Dog as everyone introduced themselves.

"He's the 1 who told us about Gru, his family & the Minions" said Eliza.

"S3NUBK sounds like a jerk" said Kevin.

"He is. We last saw him at the Street Fighter tournament approximately 2 weeks ago. He disguised himself as the emcee & tried to rig the tournament in his favour" said Elias.

"I'm surprised we didn't recognise him at 1ST" said Suzan.

"At least we defeated him & got the Keystone" said Elias.

"True" said Suzan as S3NUBK suddenly appeared.

"You're not getting anymore Keystones & sources" said S3NUBK.

"Whatever you say, racist bigot" said Elias.

"It disgusts me to see a Japanese girl here. I'm giving you a 1-way ticket home" said S3NUBK.

"You're not laying your robotic hands on her if I have anything to say about it" said Alex as S3NUBK charged at everyone. They grabbed their weapons & attacked. S3NUBK focused on trying to send Kiko back to Japan but this only made things harder on himself with everyone attacking him. S3NUBK was quickly overpowered & defeated with the MMA, superpowers & weaponry everyone possessed. Elias then hacked him to pieces with the Necroblade.

"When will he ever learn?" asked Elias.

"I'm glad he didn't send me away" said Kiko.

"I'm glad you're safe" said Alex as he kissed Kiko. Elias grabbed the Keystone S3NUBK had.

"Here's the Keystone" said Elias.

"There's the remaining sources" said Eliza.

"Let's see what they do" said Elias as 5 auras glowed in Eliza.

"What do you feel Eliza?" asked Elias.

"I feel the ability to raise the dead, control fire, master magic, bring the light & become a dark shadow of people's fears" said Eliza.

"That's awesome" said Elias.

"Now we need to find Master Eon" said Suzan.

"I don't know where he could be" said Claudia as a holographic message showing Master Eon's face appeared.

"Greetings Portal Master Alex. If you're seeing this, it means Skylands has fallen" said Master Eon.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"The darkness has consumed me. Soon I'll be erased from this world. You must restore order to the multiverse. The Skylanders are under your command" said Master Eon.

"Does that mean I'm the new Portal Master?" asked Alex.

"Yes. You've mastered everything I taught you. Unfortunately, I failed to protect what I worked on" said Master Eon.

"Is there anything I can do to save you?" asked Alex as the hologram went to static.

"Master Eon are you there?" asked Alex as the hologram shut off.

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked Alex.

"I think so" said Kali.

"Let's have a minute of silence to honour him" said Snap Shot as everyone stood in silence for 1 minute to honour Master Eon.

"Should we return to Adventure Bay now?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I desperately need Buddy's reassurance" said Martha.

"I can call John & have him talk to you as well" said Elias.

"Who's John?" asked Martha.

"He's the guidance counsellor at my school. I see him every Friday afternoon during last period. It's part of the therapy I receive from my 1ST encounter with Aaron" said Elias.

"I'll keep that in mind. I want to get out of here" said Martha.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone began the journey back to Adventure Bay. Back at the Lookout Penelope was planning to begin getting in shape.

"Dad can you help me become strong like you?" asked Penelope.

"OK. Let's start with the basics so that you don't push yourself too hard" said Digby.

"Sounds good" said Penelope.

"What do you want to start with?" asked Digby.

"I think I should be the 1 to help her get in shape bandanna boy" said Carson.

"I know what's best for her since she's my daughter" said Digby.

"I know what works & what doesn't since I'm stronger" said Carson.

"Why don't you both train her?" asked Evelyn.

"You can alternate training sessions with her" said Zoe as Carson & Digby growled at each other.

"I'm stronger than you scruffy" said Carson.

"Says the guy who takes steroids" said Digby.

"STOP IT" yelled Penelope as everything went silent.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS. IF THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO ACT I'D RATHER TRAIN MYSELF" yelled Penelope as she stormed off to the gym annoyed at Carson & Digby. The volunteers who went to Skylands then returned. Martha ran to Buddy crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong Martha?" asked Buddy.

"The Hellhounds raped me" said Martha as everyone gasped in horror.

"They're dead meat the next time I see them" said Buddy.

"They'll get what they deserve" said Chloe.

"My condolences Martha" said Duke.

"I want to rip off their genitals" said Gidget.

"They never get the message" said Max.

"They will the next time we encounter them" said Mel.

"Do you want John to counsel you Martha?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Martha as she nodded sadly.

"OK I'll call him now" said Elias as he dialled John's number.

"Hello" said John.

"Hi John, it's Elias. I have a friend who had a traumatic experience. Can you come to the Lookout & counsel her?" asked Elias.

"Sure thing. I'm on my way" said John.

"OK see you soon" said Elias as he hung up.

"He's on his way" said Elias.

"OK. Thanks Elias" said Martha as Elias gave her a hug.

"You'll be OK. The Hellhounds will be turned into dog meat if they come near you again" said Elias.

"Nobody rapes you & gets away with it" said Buddy.

"I love you Buddy" said Martha.

"I love you too Martha" said Buddy as he & Martha kissed.

"Well done finding the Keystone" said Lord Vortech.

"That leaves 2 more to find" said Elias.

"Unfortunately, the darkness consumed Master Eon & killed him making me the new Portal Master. I have all the Skylanders at my command" said Alex.

"We won't let you down Alex" said Claudia.

"We'll gladly help your family & friends" said Snap Shot.

"Thanks guys" said Alex.

"I've located the Lightning segment of the Elemental Keystone in a trans-reality pocket dimension" said Lord Vortech.

"Where is it?" asked Elias.

"Namco Arcade" said Lord Vortech.

"I went there when I was a pup. I have the highest score on every game" said Mr Peabody.

"Sweet. I'll go with you" said Sherman.

"Who else is joining us?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Arcade means prize counter. Tattletails are sold there. Maybe me will find my brother & sister" said RJ.

"I didn't know you had siblings" said Ruby.

"Now you do" said RJ.

"What are their names?" asked Ruby.

"AJ & KJ. They're Alex & Katie's Tattletails" said RJ.

"I'll go with you" said Alex.

"Me too" said Katie.

"Does anyone else have their own Tattletail?" asked Elias.

"Not that I know of" said Rubble.

"Elias, we bought you 1 back in New York" said Ella.

"For some reason you never played with it" said Ethan.

"It was because of the bad publicity surrounding Mama Tattletail. I thought she'd kill me in my sleep if I played with Tattletail. Considering all the incidents that happened it's not hard to see why I was so paranoid" said Elias.

"We bought you 1 because you said you always felt lonely" said Ella.

"We thought it'd help make you feel better" said Ethan.

"I would've played with him if it wasn't for the stigma of Mama" said Elias.

"What would his name be?" asked Angel.

"EJ" said Elias.

"Papa is that you?" asked a voice.

"EJ are you there?" asked Elias as a black furred Tattletail appeared.

"There you are Papa" said EJ.

"EJ I'm sorry for not playing with you before. I was so paranoid over Mama that I thought I'd be putting my life in danger if I played with you. Please forgive me" said Elias.

"It's OK Papa. I don't blame you for being scared. There are likely lots of other kids out there who felt the same way" said EJ as Elias gave him a hug.

"I won't let Mama get us. My fear & paranoia won't get the best of me" said Elias.

"I love you Papa" said EJ.

"I love you too EJ" said Elias.

"Are you in here HK?" asked a voice.

"Who's HK?" asked Elias.

"That's my initials. Come in Nyan Cat" said Hello Kitty as Nyan Cat, Doge & Grumpy cat appeared.

"Hi, I'm Nyan Cat" said Nyan Cat.

"I'm Grumpy Cat" said Grumpy Cat.

"I'm Doge" said Doge as everyone introduced themselves.

"We're part of a rap group called Meme Masters" said Hello Kitty.

"Cool" said Elias.

"I've heard about you guys" said Bernadette.

"Me too" said Jennilee.

"Considering they all went viral I think we've all heard of them" said Elias.

"True. They make brilliant music together. It's clever how they use their internet notoriety to their advantage" said Cam.

"We're the best rap group on the internet" said Hello Kitty.

"Me & Grumpy Cat are a tag team wrestling duo called Cats Of Ares. We're strong, competitive & able to crack more skulls than a hammer" said Chloe.

"You got that right Chloe" said Grumpy Cat.

"Talk about badass cats" said Elias.

"Since Tekken is a Namco game you should go with the others to defeat any Tekken fighters you might encounter" said Cali.

"Just like old times" said Chloe.

"You know it" said Grumpy Cat.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Mr Peabody.

"I think that's all of you" said Elias.

"OK let's go" said Mr Peabody as himself, Sherman, Alex, Katie, RJ, Ruby, Chloe & Grumpy Cat used the Reality Shifter to enter Namco Arcade.

"Where's John?" asked Martha.

"He'll be here soon" said Elias.

"The sooner I can get things off my chest the better" said Martha.

Meanwhile Dent Maker watched everyone through his crystal ball. He was infuriated at their success in finding another Keystone.

"This is ridiculous. There are only 2 Keystones left. Those mortals are testing my patience. It's not over yet. If they think this next quest will be easy they have no idea what's in store for them" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	14. Chapter 14: Arcade Adventure

Everyone who volunteered to go to Namco Arcade arrived.

"Here we are" said Mr Peabody.

"Looks like we're playing Pac Man 1ST. It's such a classic game" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in the Pac Man maze.

"It sure is" said Mr Peabody as the game began.

"Collect all the pellets to enter the next game" said a voice as the ghosts appeared.

"Let's split up. It'll make collecting the pellets easier" said Mr Peabody.

"Good idea Mr Peabody" said Sherman as everyone split up & ran through the maze looking for pellets. The ghosts chased after them as they did so. Clyde caught Chloe & Grumpy Cat eliminating them from the game forcing them to wait for the others. After getting half the pellets Inky caught RJ & Ruby eliminating them. Pinky soon caught & eliminated Alex & Katie. Blinky chased after Mr Peabody & Sherman as they raced to collect the remaining pellets. Soon Sherman was caught & eliminated leaving Mr Peabody to finish the game by himself. He ran through the maze as fast as he could, trying to collect the remaining pellets as Blinky slowly gained on him. Just before he was caught Mr Peabody grabbed the last pellet winning the game. Everyone was then brought over to Mr Peabody.

"That was awesome Mr Peabody. You're a natural" said Sherman.

"Nothing beats the classics" said Mr Peabody.

"Looks like we're playing Dig Dug next" said Chloe as everyone found themselves on top of the Dig Dug playing screen.

"We have to kill the enemies by bursting them like balloons" said Mr Peabody.

"That sounds gross" said Alex.

"It's not that bad. They can also be killed by rocks that crush them. They're underground" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's do this" said Sherman as everyone began digging for enemies. There were 4 of them lurking around. 2 were Fygars & 2 were Pookas. Everyone proceeded to split up to cover more ground. Alex & Katie soon encountered a Pooka.

"Can you see any rocks?" asked Alex.

"No. We have to blow him up" said Katie as Alex & herself inserted an air pump into the Pooka's mouth & pumped it with air until it exploded.

"That was weird" said Alex.

"Let's keep going" said Katie.

In another area Chloe & Grumpy Cat encountered a Fygar that shot fire from its mouth.

"We need to get the timing right" said Chloe.

"We'll pop him like a balloon" said Grumpy Cat.

Once the Fygar stopped breathing fire Chloe & Grumpy Cat pumped it with air until it exploded.

"Kaboom" said Chloe.

"This is easy" said Grumpy Cat.

In another section Mr Peabody & Sherman encountered the 2ND Pooka.

"They're easier to beat than Fygars" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's get him" said Sherman as Mr Peabody & himself dropped a rock on the Pooka crushing it to death.

"We're doing well so far" said Mr Peabody.

"You're a natural at this" said Sherman.

In another area RJ & Ruby encountered the 2ND Fygar.

"Watch out for the flames" said RJ.

"I don't want to become roast kitten" said Ruby as RJ & herself crushed the Fygar with a rock.

"That was easy" said RJ.

"It sure was" said Ruby as everyone returned above ground.

"Good job everyone. Next up is Galaga" said Mr Peabody as everyone found themselves in the Galaga spaceship facing a group of aliens.

"Just like Space Invaders we have to destroy all those insect aliens. There aren't any protective barriers to help us though" said Mr Peabody.

"We got this" said Sherman as everyone got in position. The insects began moving slowly towards the spaceship. Mr Peabody piloted the ship by moving it from side to side.

"This is a cool game" said Alex.

"It sure is. I can't believe we're actually in it" said Katie as Mr Peabody killed the insects 1 by 1.

"Those bugs are creepy" said Chloe.

"Good thing Mr Peabody is making quick work of them" said Grumpy Cat as the last few bugs got alarmingly close to the spaceship. They amplified their attacks to avoid being killed.

"This doesn't look good" said RJ.

"We better hurry before they get us" said Ruby as Mr Peabody skilfully piloted the spaceship with evasive manoeuvres while simultaneously attacking the bugs. The last bug was killed just before it caught the spaceship.

"I'm having lots of fun" said Mr Peabody.

"Looks like we're playing Tekken Tag Tournament 2 next" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in the Tekken arena. Jaycee & King were the fighters they had to defeat.

"Me & Grumpy Cat can handle this. Time for the Cats Of Ares to rise again" said Chloe.

"Let's get those cats" said Jaycee.

"Bow to the king" said King.

"You can bow to my ass" said Chloe.

"Mine too" said Grumpy Cat as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings, strikes & other blows were exchanged as the match went on.

"The Cats Of Ares will be your undoing" said Chloe.

"Feel our wrath" said Grumpy Cat.

"Go play with some yarn" said Jaycee.

"You 2 are pathetic' said King as everyone watched the match from the sidelines.

"They're good" said Alex.

"They sure are" said Katie.

"I'm impressed by what I see" said Mr Peabody.

"Chloe & Grumpy Cat are a great tag team" said RJ.

"They're owning it out there" said Ruby.

"This is almost as good as a WPWE match" said Sherman as the match continued. 10 minutes later Chloe & Grumpy Cat scratched Jaycee & King in the eyes.

"MY EYES. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" yelled Jaycee.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY" yelled King.

"I don't think so" said Chloe.

"Time for some feline fury" said Grumpy Cat as Chloe & Herself laid into Jaycee & King with everything they had. Jaycee & King tried to fight back but their eye injuries hindered their abilities & soon they were overpowered & knocked out.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Chloe.

"Next up is Centipede" said Grumpy Cat as everyone found themselves in the Centipede playing screen.

"We must destroy the centipede to beat the game. Every time we hit a section of it that section turns into a mushroom. There are other bugs to deal with as well" said Mr Peabody.

"With your skill we'll take them down easily" said Sherman as everyone fired blasts at the centipede. They also shot at the mushrooms that were scattered everywhere. The centipede slowly worked its way towards everyone.

"Lots of these games have similar premises" said Alex.

"Kind of" said Katie as scorpions, spiders & other creepy crawlies appeared. Everyone destroyed them with their blasts.

"Those bugs have nothing on us" said Chloe.

"We got this" said Grumpy Cat as the mushrooms disappeared. The centipede got smaller making it harder to hit.

"This is a difficult game. It's near impossible to get these guys" said RJ.

"They're no match for us" said Ruby as the centipede was reduced to its final sections. By this point it was alarmingly close to everyone. Mr Peabody used skilful marksmanship to destroy the centipede once & for all.

"I'm having so much fun" said Mr Peabody.

"The next game is Breakout" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in the Breakout playing screen.

"We must break all the coloured tiles with the ball without letting it go behind us" said Mr Peabody.

"This should be easy. Let's do it" said Sherman as everyone used the platform to hit the ball towards the tiles. The ball bounced against the walls, tiles & platform as everyone worked their way through the game.

"This is the easiest game yet" said Alex.

"For sure. It's not that hard at all" said Katie as the tiles disappeared from being hit. Soon everyone began having difficulty trying to hit the remaining tiles.

"Now it's getting harder" said Chloe.

"It shouldn't be anything we can't handle" said Grumpy Cat as everyone did their best to hit the final tiles.

"We're almost there" said RJ.

"We need the ball in the right spot" said Ruby as everyone continued hitting the ball. A few minutes later the final tile was broken.

"Well done everyone. We're doing a fantastic job" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's keep up the good work" said Sherman.

Back at the Lookout Martha was still waiting for John.

"Hey Elias, where's John?" asked Martha.

"I'll call him to see where he is" said Elias as he called John.

"Hello" said John.

"Hi John. Are you almost here? My friend is really shaken up & she's desperate to get it off her chest" said Elias.

"I'll be there soon. What's her name?" asked John.

"Martha Lorraine" said Elias.

"OK. I won't be much longer" said John.

"OK see you soon" said Elias as he hung up.

"He'll be here soon" said Elias.

"I hope I can find a way to cope with what happened" said Martha.

"John's an excellent guidance counsellor. Along with the rest of the community he's helped me battle my demons. He even got me into ASMR. He'll be really helpful for you" said Elias.

"I hope so" said Martha.

"Usually you'd need a bible, cross & some holy water to get rid of demons" said Proton.

"I didn't mean literal demons. I was referring to the trauma I had from what Aaron did to me" said Elias.

"OK" said Proton.

"Proton's still right though. With actual demons a bible, cross & holy water would banish demons with ease" said Martha.

Soon John showed up ready to counsel Martha.

"Hi John" said Elias.

"Hi Elias. Good to see you again" said John.

"This is all my family & friends" said Elias.

"Nice to meet you all" said John as everyone introduced themselves.

"Which 1 of you is Martha?" asked John.

"I am" said Martha.

"OK. Would you like us to talk in private or are you happy staying here?" asked John.

"I'm happy staying here" said Martha.

"OK. 1ST I need to know what happened" said John.

"I was in Skylands looking around the Homestead Of Horror & as I was working on a case that'd been stumping me for years a group of Pit Bulls named the Hellhounds appeared. They restrained me before they gang raped me. I tried to get away to no avail & there was nobody else around to help. After they finished I got up & left. I haven't seen them since. It's not the 1ST time they've come after me but out of all their attacks this is their only success" said Martha.

"OK. Do they live here?" asked John.

"No, they're from New York. That's where most of the attacks happened" said Martha.

"Does anyone else here know them?" asked John.

"Me & my friends do. I saved Martha from the Hellhounds the 1ST time they attacked. We've been together since then. Chloe, Duke, Gidget, Max & Mel have helped me fight them off in the past" said Buddy.

"I've never encountered them myself, but my parents told me about them. I don't know if my parents or their affiliates from S.W.O.R.D have ever encountered them, but I made sure to avoid the Hellhounds at all costs" said Elias.

"I don't want to show the flashback because it might make things worse" said Bashflack.

"Do you have any suggestions for me to help cope with the trauma?" asked Martha.

"It's best to avoid thinking about what happened or anything that'll make you think about it. I know it might seem hard but if you keep your mind focused on other things you'll be less focused on the trauma. You always have your family & friends whenever you need to talk to anyone. ASMR also works well. You could give that a go too" said John.

"I'll keep it in mind" said Martha.

"The Hellhounds will be sorry if they ever come near you again" said Buddy.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't do this without you" said Martha.

"We're always here for you. John's always ready to help when there's a problem" said Elias.

"I'm always here when you need me" said John.

Back at the arcade everyone was playing Burger Time.

"This game requires us to walk over the platforms with the burger ingredients & drop them in place while enemy foods chase us" said Mr Peabody.

"Sounds fun. Let's play" said Sherman as everyone went around trying to place the ingredients in the right spot. Various food enemies chased them as they did so.

"This is like what happened in Skylands" said Alex.

"Whatever you say" said Katie as the meat patties were dropped onto the lower half of the buns. The next ingredient that needed placing was the lettuce.

"It'd be cool if we could eat these burgers" said Chloe.

"They're quite big. It'd still be a great feast though" said Grumpy Cat as the onions & tomatoes were dropped in place. RJ began to feel hungry.

"I want to eat" said RJ.

"Try eating the enemy foods" said Ruby.

RJ began eating the enemy foods. This made it easier to finish making the burgers. Soon all the burgers were done.

"Well done everyone. That was excellent" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's see what Robotron 2084 has in store for us" said Sherman as everyone found themselves on the Robotron 2084 playing screen.

"In this game we have to destroy robots to save a human" said Mr Peabody.

"Time to play" said Sherman as everyone began shooting the robots. The robots shot back resulting in a massive gunfight.

"It's like we're playing Halo" said Alex.

"That game doesn't have robots though" said Katie as the robots were blasted & destroyed 1 by 1.

"We're kicking metallic ass" said Chloe.

"You got that right" said Grumpy Cat as the remaining robots did their best to fight back. They were no match for the marksmanship everyone possessed.

"We're almost there" said RJ.

"Just a few more to go" said Ruby.

Soon all the robots were destroyed. Everyone saved the human that was trapped in the corner.

"Another game skilfully mastered" said Mr Peabody.

"I bet Gauntlet will be just as fun" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in the Gauntlet playing screen.

"This game requires us to find the exit while fighting off enemies" said Mr Peabody.

"This sounds like an interesting game" said Sherman as everyone was dressed in medieval style clothes. All of them were given different abilities. As they walked through the game map demons, ghosts, goblins & thieves appeared.

"We're in medieval times" said Alex.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Katie as Alex & herself fought off the thieves with their boxing & karate moves. Chloe & Grumpy Cat used magic to defeat the ghosts.

"Those ghosts were chumps" said Chloe.

"We're the most powerful cat sorceress' in this whole game" said Grumpy Cat as RJ & Ruby used their armour to fight off the demons before defeating them with Pup Fu.

"We nailed them" said RJ.

"You know it" said Ruby as Mr Peabody & Sherman used their speed to catch the goblins off guard & deal them heavy damage. Soon everyone found the exit.

"Perfect. We're making excellent progress" said Mr Peabody.

"I don't know how to play Q*bert but I'm excited" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in the Q*bert playing screen.

"In this game we start at the top of a cube pyramid & we have to hop on every cube to change the colour of the top surface while enemies try to stop us" said Mr Peabody.

"That shouldn't be too hard" said Sherman as everyone began hopping on top of all the cubes. Each top surface changed from purple to yellow once they were stepped on. Snake based enemies chased everyone as the game went on.

"This game is easy" said Alex.

"I think it's the easiest game in the arcade" said Katie as the snakes continued chasing everyone while they hopped on each top surface.

"This is an intense workout" said Chloe.

"I'm starting to get tired" said Grumpy Cat as the pyramid neared completion. The snakes closed in on everyone as they aimed to cover the final surfaces.

"We've almost covered every surface" said RJ.

"This game is easy as pie" said Ruby as the snakes continued getting closer. Just before they could catch everyone the final surface was covered.

"Well done everyone" said Mr Peabody.

"That was an easy game. Time for some Mortal Kombat" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in Mortal Kombat arena.

"This is the most controversial fighting game in history" said Mr Peabody.

"Katie will be good at this since she's an expert at karate" said Sherman as Katie entered the arena. Her opponent was Liu Kang.

"I hope you're ready for pain" said Katie.

"Silly girl. You don't scare me" said Liu Kang as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged as they attempted to overpower each other.

"This is epic. Go Katie" said Alex.

"Is that all you got Liu Kang?" asked Katie.

"You haven't seen my best moves yet" said Liu Kang as Katie & himself laid into each other with everything they had. Nobody was sure who'd win.

"I'm impressed. Katie's owning this game" said Chloe.

"Liu Kang's going to lose for sure" said Grumpy Cat as the match continued. 10 minutes later Katie got the upper hand & knocked Liu Kang out before performing a roundhouse kick that decapitated him.

"Katie wins by fatality" said a voice.

"That was epic" said RJ.

"You can say that again" said Ruby.

"That was brilliant Katie. Your father would be proud" said Mr Peabody.

"Next up is Mario Kart Arcade GP" said Sherman as everyone found themselves on the Mario Kart racetrack.

"I think we all know how this game works" said Mr Peabody.

"Pretty much" said Sherman as everyone got in their karts. Once the signal went green they started driving around the track. As they passed through item blocks they used the items they received to get ahead of the others. Koopa shells, banana peels, lightning, Bob-Ombs & more were used.

"I always wanted to play this in person" said Alex.

"It's a great experience" said Katie as everyone continued racing. They did everything possible to gain the lead. The ranking continuously changed throughout the race.

"This is the craziest race I've ever been in" said Chloe.

"You & me both" said Grumpy Cat as the last lap began. The race began to get tight as everyone went all out to win.

"I still have a chance" said RJ.

"I do too" said Ruby.

Soon everyone crossed the finish line. Mr Peabody won the race.

"Nothing's better than a good kart race" said Mr Peabody.

"Looks like Starblade is about to start" said Sherman as everyone found themselves on the Starblade playing screen.

"This is a shooter style game that involves blasting enemies that approach us" said Mr Peabody.

"I like games like this" said Sherman as everyone got into position. Enemy spacecrafts appeared which were destroyed by lasers that everyone fired.

"I feel like an astronaut" said Alex.

"I feel like a galactic bounty hunter" said Katie as more enemies began to appear. Everyone did their best to get rid of them.

"Taste laser" said Chloe.

"Enemies go boom" said Grumpy Cat as the enemy spacecrafts started fighting back with more intensity. Everyone put as much focus & skill as they could into destroying the enemies.

"They're on the ropes now" said RJ.

"Let's finish them" said Ruby as the last few enemies were destroyed by precise shots.

"Excellent. We mastered another game" said Mr Peabody.

"On to Rolling Thunder" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in the Rolling Thunder playing screen.

"In this game we must find a missing female agent while fighting off a terrorist organisation holding her hostage" said Mr Peabody.

"Sounds epic" said Sherman as everyone moved through the building. Terrorist wielding bombs & guns began to appear & attack. Everyone did their best to avoid being hit.

"This is scary" said Alex.

"We can take them down" said Katie as everyone began assaulting the terrorists. Some of them were riddled with bullets while others were beaten down with martial arts.

"We're terrorising the terrorists" said Chloe.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Grumpy Cat as the terrorist increased the intensity of their attacks. Bombs & bullets flew everywhere as the battle went on.

"I hope the female agent is OK" said RJ.

"Me too. Hopefully we've almost finished dealing with these guys" said Ruby as the terrorists went down. After a lengthy battle the terrorists were all defeated & the missing agent was found alive & well.

"Another game complete" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's see what Phozon has in store for us" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in the Phozon playing screen.

"This game requires us to match the Chemics' appearance as it's shown by collecting Moleks while avoiding Atomics" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's start" said Sherman as everyone started off with 1 Molek. More Moleks began to appear as everyone collected them while avoiding the Atomics & replicating the correct pattern.

"This is a clever game idea" said Alex.

"It's unique. That's the best way to describe it" said Katie as everyone continued collecting Moleks. The Atomics began getting too close for comfort.

"We better be careful" said Chloe.

"Those Atomics have nothing on us" said Grumpy Cat as everyone continued working on the pattern. As it neared completion everyone struggled to avoid the Atomics.

"We're almost there" said RJ.

"Just a few more Moleks & we're done" said Ruby as the Atomics closed in. just as they were about to catch everyone the final Moleks were put in place completing the Chemics' pattern.

"That was like an interactive physics lesson" said Mr Peabody.

"The next crazy game is Toobing" said Sherman as everyone found themselves in Toobing rafts.

"This is a river racing game" said Mr Peabody.

"I can't wait to start" said Sherman as everyone got in the inflatable rafts. Once the signal went green they set off down the river. The rafts bumped against each other & the edges of the river as the race went on.

"This is fun" said Alex.

"It's like a water park" said Katie as everyone continued rushing along the river trying to get ahead of each other. They used the turbo boots to gain the lead.

"I hope I don't get wet" said Chloe.

"Me either. That wouldn't be fun" said Grumpy Cat as the rafts twisted & turned through the rapids causing them to spin.

"I feel dizzy" said RJ.

"I hope we don't get motion sickness" said Ruby as the final stretch approached. Everyone did what they could to finish 1ST. Mr Peabody ultimately won the race.

"That was a tubular good time" said Mr Peabody.

"I'm having lots of fun. These games are awesome" said Sherman as a klaxon went off.

"What's going on?" asked Alex as the game started glitching.

"It's Glitch 256" said Mr Peabody.

"What does that mean?" asked Sherman as the game continued to glitch out.

"That's not good. What do we do?" asked Katie.

"Let's get out of here" said Mr Peabody as everyone tried to escape the glitching game. The games then started to merge together.

"This is crazy" said Chloe.

"You're telling me" said Grumpy Cat as the characters of each game turned evil.

"That doesn't look good" said RJ.

"No, it doesn't" said Ruby as everyone exited the game via the coin return slot.

"That was quite an adventure" said Mr Peabody.

"Indeed. Where do we go now?" asked Sherman as the game machines also started glitching.

"This is bad" said Chloe.

"We can take on anything that comes after us" said Grumpy Cat.

"Let's go to the prize counter to find the Keystone & RJ's siblings" said Mr Peabody.

"Good idea. I can't wait to see AJ again" said Alex.

"I really miss KJ. Let's go" said Katie as everyone headed towards the prize counter. Pop Goes The Weasel was heard playing from a music box.

"That's the song from FNAF 2 isn't it?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Yes. Keep an eye out for Marionette" said Sherman as RJ spotted AJ & KJ in their boxes. AJ had green eyes & orange fur while KJ had blonde fur & blue eyes.

"There they are" said RJ as he opened AJ & KJ's boxes.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again" said RJ.

"Good to see you too RJ" said AJ & KJ.

"How'd you become a cat?" asked AJ.

"Suzan turned me into 1" said RJ.

"Can we become cats as well?" asked KJ.

"Yes. Once we return to Adventure Bay you can become felines" said RJ.

"Yay" said AJ.

"I can't wait" said KJ.

"Good to see you guys again" said Alex.

"It's been a while since we last saw you" said Katie.

"Anyways let's find the Keystone. Once we get it we can return to Adventure Bay" said RJ as Marionette popped out from his box.

"Hi Sherman. Long time no see" said Marionette.

"Hi Marionette" said Sherman as Marionette gave him the Keystone.

"Just what we needed" said Sherman.

"Let's get back to Adventure Bay" said Mr Peabody as everyone entered a rift to get them back to the Lookout. By now Marshall had calmed down from his earlier outburst while Rocky began to feel sad & scared.

"Are you OK Rocky?" asked Sylvia.

"No. I'm having traumatic flashbacks of my crackhead former owners trying to force me into water" said Rocky.

"It'll be OK Rocky. Try not to think about them. You can talk to John if you want" said Sylvia.

"No. My ex owners are to blame for my aquaphobia. It's their fault I hate water. It's also their fault that Ranger bombed the beach tower so that the Sea Patrol would never form. That place is now trashier than a New Jersey beach" said Rocky.

"Rocky calm down. Stop thinking about your former owners. It'll make you feel worse. Don't do this to yourself" said Sylvia.

"It's true. Ryder destroyed the plans for the Sea Patrol before asking me to bomb the beach tower. It was after the stinky flower incident a while back" said Ranger as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Ryder trying to convince Rocky to use his tugboat to get rid of the stinky flower.

"OK Rocky your tugboat's all ready" said Ryder.

"I'm not getting in. I refuse to get wet" said Rocky.

"You won't get wet. You'll be fine" said Ryder.

"Forget it. I'm not travelling on water" said Rocky.

"Do you want this place to smell bad?" asked Ryder.

"I DON'T CARE. LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Rocky as he ran back to the Lookout. Soon the flower released a bad odour throughout town.

"Yuck. I think I'm going to be sick" said Ryder as he threw up.

"I better pull the plug on the Sea Patrol" said Ryder as he returned to the Lookout & destroyed the plans for Sea Patrol before calling Ranger.

"Hey Ryder, what's up?" asked Ranger.

"I need you to destroy the beach tower" said Ryder.

"I'll do it ASAP" said Ranger as Ryder hung up.

"Hopefully that solves the problem" said Ryder as the flashback ended.

"It took ages for the smell to go away. It was almost impossible to go anywhere because of how bad it was" said Rocky.

"Another event altered by Psychowig. Anyways Ryder is there a set of pup headphones lying around?" asked Elias.

"Why do you ask?" asked Ryder.

"It's to help Rocky calm down" said Elias.

"Why do I need headphones to calm down?" asked Rocky.

"ASMR should put your mind at ease. Ever since John introduced me to it I've had less trouble calming down. It gives me an amazing feeling" said Elias.

"What feeling do you get?" asked Rocky.

"It gives me a pleasurable non-sexual tingling feeling. You'd love it" said Elias.

"Are you sure?" asked Rocky.

"Yes. It feels great" said Elias.

"Not feeling sexually aroused? MASTURBATE UNTIL YOUR HAND FALLS ASLEEP" yelled a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias as 2 wolves appeared. 1 had black fur & the other had greyish white fur.

"Hi I'm Courage Wolf. This is Insanity Wolf" said Courage Wolf as everyone introduced themselves.

"I apologise for Insanity Wolf's behaviour. He has a habit of saying crazy things" said Courage Wolf.

"I LIKE TO EAT MY OWN EJACULATE" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"Be quiet" said Courage Wolf.

"What brings you here?" asked Elias.

"We heard about the Hellhounds raping Martha & we want to help bring them to justice" said Courage Wolf.

"They better get what they deserve. The next time they try to attack we'll stop them for good" said Martha.

"Indeed. Those 4 are dead meat" said Buddy.

"We have their dossiers so that tracking them down will be easier" said Courage Wolf.

"Skylands was where they were last seen. I don't know if that's where they are right now" said Elias.

"I doubt it. They've probably gone somewhere else" said Martha.

"No matter where they go we'll find them & take them down" said Buddy as everyone who went to Namco Arcade returned to the Lookout.

"We're back with another Keystone" said Mr Peabody.

"Excellent. That leaves 1 more to find" said Elias.

"Me & Katie found our Tattletails" said Alex.

"I'm happy to see them again" said Katie.

"Katie also performed a roundhouse fatality" said Sherman.

"It was Liu Kang I did it too" said Katie.

"Nice" said Elias.

"That's my girl" said Ryder as Katie & himself kissed.

"Katie was right about you Ryder. You 2 are perfect together" said a voice. It belonged to Katie's parents Kayden & Kendra. Kayden had short blonde hair & blue eyes & wore a white short sleeved shirt, black shorts & blue shoes & Kendra had long blonde hair & blue eyes & wore a pink dress & red stiletto heels.

"It's my parents. Hi guys" said Katie.

"Good to see you again Katie" said Kayden.

"Nice to meet you all" said Kendra as everyone introduced themselves.

"Are your parents also martial artists?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. Dad taught me & mum everything about karate he knew" said Katie.

"You both learned everything you needed to know" said Kayden.

"We sure did" said Kendra.

"Anyways he Ice fragment of the Elemental Keystone is the last 1 to be found" said Lord Vortech.

"Where can we find it?" asked Elias.

Before Lord Vortech could answer, Ryder's Pup Pad rang. It was Nana Noodleman.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Is this the PAW Patrol?" asked Nana.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Ryder.

"I'm Nana Noodleman. I need your assistance" said Nana.

"How can we help?" asked Ryder.

"I need help setting up for a singing competition like the 1 last year" said Nana.

"OK. Where are you?" asked Ryder.

"Moon Theatre. I'm surprised you've never heard of me" said Nana.

"I know that you're Eddie's grandmother & a retired actress. Eddie said so himself" said Ryder.

"Anyways are you able to come & help?" asked Nana.

"Absolutely. We'll be there soon" said Ryder.

"Wonderful. See you soon" said Nana as Ryder hung up.

"I can't wait to see Nana again. It's been a while" said Eddie.

"Indeed" said Buster.

"Who won the last singing competition?" asked Elias.

"Nobody. It was cancelled following severe property damage to the theatre but after hearing Meena sing for the 1ST time the show went on without it being a competition" said Buster.

"If there was a winner I think it would've been Meena" said Ash.

"Me too. Meena was brilliant' said Johnny.

"She has the voice of an angel' said Mike.

"It was lovely hearing her sing" said Rosita.

"Do you really think I would've won?" asked Meena.

"Absolutely. You have a good voice" said Gunther.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot" said Meena.

"I'm not auditioning. I'll end up getting stage fright" said Marshall.

"Buddy, myself & the wolves are going after the Hellhounds" said Martha.

"It's a shame you don't want to audition Marshall. I like hearing you sing" said Cadpig.

"I used to have stage fright myself. During my initial audition it caused me to not sing at all. After Buster heard me sing I gained confidence in myself. Despite initial reluctance during the actual show I found the inner strength I needed & sang my heart out. If I can overcome stage fright you can too" said Meena.

"Meena's right. You can do it Marshall. We believe in you" said Cadpig.

"I… Well…" stammered Marshall as he began thinking about his embarrassment at the previous talent show.

"WHY DID YOU ALL LAUGH AT ME?" cried Marshall.

"Marshall calm down. Stressing yourself out won't help" said Cadpig.

"EVERYONE LAUGHED AT ME CADPIG. I LOOKED LIKE A FOOL" yelled Marshall.

"It's Psychowig's fault that happened. Don't let him mess with your head" said Elias.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Marshall as he locked himself in his pup house.

"Why is he doing this to himself? He needs psychiatric help" said Cadpig.

"I'd suggest being counselled by John, but I doubt he's going to come out of his pup house for it" said Elias.

"Every time there's a movie, play, talent show, or some other similar event Marshall lashes out. I wish we could help him battle his demons" said Everest.

"He'll be OK as long as he doesn't hurt himself" said Elias.

"I hope so" said Cadpig.

"Let's get going. Who wants to audition?" asked Buster.

"Me. I'm going to dominate the spotlight" said Marsha.

"Count me in" said Elias.

"I'll come" said Eliza.

"Me too" said Kelly.

"I'll go as well" said Kevin.

"Me & all my friends from Calatonia are likely coming too" said Ash.

"We sure are" said Johnny.

"Is anyone else going?" asked Madame Mask.

"I'd assume so" said Buster.

"I'm going" said Christine Goodway.

"I'll go as well" said Sali.

"Count me in" said Rubble.

"Me too" said Unikitty.

"Me & Zoella shall audition too" said Zoe.

"Count me & Lisa in as well" said Luna.

"OK that's plenty of us. Let's go" said Buster as everyone who wished to audition used the Reality Shifter to enter Calatonia. Dent Maker watched them through his crystal ball.

"This is ridiculous. There's only 1 Keystone left. Good thing I planned out everything in advance. I will get those Keystones 1 way or another" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	15. Chapter 15: Sing Your Heart Out

Everyone who wished to audition arrived at Moon Theatre in Calatonia.

"Here we are" said Buster.

"This place looks amazing. Is Nana inside?" asked Elias.

"Yes. She's trying to get auditions set up" said Buster.

"Let's see if we can find her" said Eddie as everyone went inside to find Nana. Back at the Lookout Courage Wolf, Insanity Wolf & Martha were planning their pursuit of the Hellhounds.

"How are we doing this?" asked Martha as Courage Wolf spread out the police files of the Hellhounds.

"Who should we start with: Dallas, Giovanni, Kostas or Vector?" asked Martha.

"Let's start with Dallas" said Courage Wolf as Martha opened his file.

"It says that he's the leader of the group. Whatever he says goes & he uses scare tactics & threats to keep the others in line" said Martha.

"That makes him the alpha male of the group" said Courage Wolf.

"MORE LIKE ALPHABET" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"Shut up" said Courage Wolf.

"It also says he receives the lion's share of alcohol, drugs, money & other stolen goods & if the others complain he punishes them" said Martha.

"That's typical of gang leaders. They always make sure they get more than their underlings" said Courage Wolf.

"He sounds greedy. GREEDY GUTS DALLAS" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"Cut it out" said Courage Wolf as Insanity Wolf laughed in a creepy manner.

"I totally didn't get shivers down my spine from that" said Martha in a sarcastic tone.

"Just ignore it" said Courage Wolf.

"Anyways are we going after the Hellhounds 1 at a time or all together?" asked Martha.

"1 at a time" said Courage Wolf.

"OK. That's a better option" said Martha.

"I'm helping you catch them' said Buddy.

"Do you need anyone else to help?" asked Max.

"I'll give my sister & nephews a call" said Mel.

"What are their names?" asked Sweetie.

"My sister's name is Precious who's not related to the kitten of the same name & my nephews are Bingo & Rolly" said Mel.

"1 of your nephews has the same name as 1 of my brothers. I have a brother named Rolly" said Cadpig.

"Interesting coincidence" said Mel.

"We're ready to help if you need it" said Max.

"Me & Ethan would be happy to help as well" said Ella.

"Anything to help you guys" said Ethan.

"Hi Mel. We got your call" said a voice.

"That sounds like them" said Mel.

"Looks like the kids are about to meet the rest of the family" said Sweetie as Bingo, Precious & Rolly along with a purple cat named Hissy appeared.

"Hi Mel" said Precious.

"Hi Uncle Mel & Aunt Sweetie" said Bingo.

"Good to see you again" said Rolly.

"Nice to see you again" said Hissy as everyone introduced themselves.

"Aren't you the pets of an inventor?" asked Martha.

"That's correct" said Hissy.

"Do you have weapons in your collars for self-defence?" asked Martha.

"We sure do" said Bingo.

"The Hellhounds will be in for a nasty surprise if they try to attack us" said Rolly.

"If they lay their paws on me I'll claw their faces off" said Hissy.

"It won't be as bad as that soda additive raindrop masked woman" said Bingo.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Martha.

"Aquabella. She hypnotised those 2 to attack the Domestic League but we successfully broke them out of their trances" said Mel.

"OK" said Martha.

"How do we catch the Hellhounds?" asked Bingo.

"Want to catch criminals? BECOME CRIMINALS" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"I can't tell if he's being serious or if it's another 1 of his crazy statements" said Martha.

"I think it's a good idea. Let's go undercover to catch the Hellhounds" said Courage Wolf.

"As long as we don't get in trouble I suppose that'll work. What's the plan?" asked Martha.

"We gain each of the Hellhounds' trust before kicking their asses & bringing them to justice" said Courage Wolf.

"Anything to give them what they deserve" said Martha.

"They won't know what hit them" said Buddy.

"They'll get a massive dose of karma" said Martha.

Meanwhile Adagio, Logan, Monty & Zamantha were about to begin their 4 way.

"I hope you're ready for the best 4-way ever" said Adagio.

"I've been waiting ages for this" said Logan.

"Let's do this" said Monty.

"Time for the fun to begin" said Zamantha as the orgy began. All of them got a rush of sexual adrenaline.

"OH YES MONTY. YOU'RE AMAZING" cried Adagio.

"YES ZAMANTHA. PLEASURE ME WITH ALL YOUR LOVE" cried Logan.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. FELL MY LOVE INSIDE YOU ADAGIO" cried Monty.

"YOU'RE A SEX MACHINE LOGAN. TURN ME ON ALL THE WAY" cried Zamantha as the orgy continued. 20 minutes later they finished & returned to the others.

"How's the Hellhound pursuit plan going?" asked Adagio.

"We're going undercover as criminals to pull a red herring on them" said Martha.

"That's a good idea" said Adagio.

"They'll never see it coming" said Logan.

"They'll feel like complete idiots once they discover the truth" said Monty.

"The looks on their faces will be priceless" said Zamantha.

"Anyways Adagio & myself are going camping. Anyone else want to come?" asked Monty.

"I'll join you" said Logan.

"Me too" said Zamantha.

"I'm in" said Damien.

"Same here" said Suzan.

"I used to be an Adventure Bay scout before the wildfire in the forest happened" said Rocky.

"That was scary. Myself, Chickaletta, Rocky & Skye were all out camping & Chickaletta got stuck in a crevice" said Mayor Goodway.

"I'm glad I made it out OK. How did that fire even start?" asked Chickaletta.

"I don't know. I think I saw a pigeon resembling Pyro from TF2" said Skye.

"That's Pyro Pigeon. I knew he'd strike again" said Logan as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Skye trying to get Chickaletta out of the crevice.

"You'll be OK Chickaletta. You'll be out of there soon" said Skye as she let Chickaletta sit on her head while they were pulled to safety.

"Chickaletta you're OK. Thanks pups" said Mayor Goodway.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Suddenly a pigeon flew over the forest & dropped several firebombs that started a massive fire.

"OH NO. WE NEED MARSHALL" cried Mayor Goodway as Ryder called Marshall.

"Marshall, we need you. There's a massive fire in the forest. We need you to put it out" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall as he deployed in his vehicle & raced to the forest.

"Ruff water cannons" said Marshall as he used his water cannons to extinguish the fire. It took a while for all the flames to be extinguished.

"The fire's out" said Marshall.

"That's good. Unfortunately, the flames destroyed the campsite. We'll have to cut the trip short" said Mayor Goodway as everyone cleaned up the mess before heading home. The flashback ended at that point.

"I can't believe it was arson. Psychowig must've recruited him to do that" said Mayor Goodway.

"Has he committed any other crimes?" asked Skye.

"No. By the way it's actually a chronokinetic being named Chrono Sapien who's altering these past events" said Logan.

"Is he 1 of Psychowig's allies?" asked Ryder.

"Yes" said Logan.

"Once we defeat Dent Maker Chrono Sapien will be next" said Ryder.

"In case you guys haven't already figured it out the last Keystone is at Moon Theatre" said Lord Vortech.

"Excellent. How do you think the auditions are going?" asked Ryder.

"I think they're doing good" said Katie.

Back at Moon Theatre everyone found Nana in the auditorium.

"Hi Nana" said Eddie.

"Hi Eddie. Good to see you again" said Nana as Eddie gave her a hug.

Nice to meet you all. I'm Nana Noodleman" said Nana as everyone introduced themselves.

"We're honoured to be here. Thanks for giving us this opportunity" said Elias.

"The pleasure's all mine. Most of you plan to audition correct?" asked Nana.

"Correct" said Elias.

"We're also here to help set up" said Marsha.

"It's a good thing you all came. The timing was perfect" said Nana.

"What do you need help with?" asked Eddie.

"I need help with the lighting & keeping the applicants in line" said Nana.

"I'll help with the applicants" said Buster.

"I'll help with the lighting" said Eddie.

"I'll help Buster" said Ms Crawly.

"Is there anything else you need help with Nana?" asked Eddie.

"I need some judges for the auditions" said Nana.

"How many do we need?" asked Buster.

"3" said Nana.

"I'll be a judge" said Sali.

"Me too" said Christine.

"I'll be the 3RD judge" said Nana.

"Is that everything that needs to be set up?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Here's a reward for your help" said Nana as she handed over the Ice Keystone.

"Perfect. Now we have all the Keystones" said Elias.

"Has anyone lined up to audition yet?" asked Buster as Ms Crawly looked out the window.

"Looks like there are lots of applicants from different dimensions here" said Ms Crawly.

"Let's get in line so we can audition" said Elias as Buster, Christine, Eddie, Ms Crawly Nana & Sali got to work setting everything up. Everyone else lined up to audition. Back in Adventure Bay Chickaletta, Mayor Goodway, Rocky, Skye & the Hinako triplets were setting up their campsite.

"It's been a while since we came here last" said Chickaletta.

"It sure has" said Mayor Goodway.

"It's probably because of the fire" said Rocky.

"More than likely" said Skye as Rocky tried to use his pincers to put the tent flame in place. It suddenly popped out & sent him flying.

"WOAH" cried Rocky as he was thrown across the campsite. Luckily, he wasn't hurt.

"Are you OK Rocky?" asked Skye.

"Yes. These tents are tricky to set up" said Rocky as he kept working on pitching the tents. Soon they were all put up.

"OK everything's set up" said Rocky as Logan began decorating the interior of his tent.

"Nothing like interior design to make myself at home" said Logan as he put pictures of him & Zamantha up. After setting all his personal items to his liking he put his sleeping bag in place.

"Finished" said Logan.

"It's sad that Scout didn't join us. He loves camping" said Suzan.

"Why didn't he come with us?" asked Logan.

"He thinks joining us will reveal our location to the world" said Suzan.

"Oh OK" said Logan.

"How do you think Martha & the others are doing in their effort to catch the Hellhounds?" asked Zamantha.

"I don't know. I hope those Pit Bull douchebags get what they deserve. I can relate to what Martha went through. The Hellhounds will get a swift dose of karma for their crimes" said Suzan.

At the Lookout Martha & the others were putting on their disguises to use in pursuing the Hellhounds.

"Those bastards won't see us coming" said Buddy.

"They'd never expect their "allies" to do them in" said Martha.

"Even though Insanity Wolf is unpredictable his idea is genius" said Courage Wolf.

"Of course, it is. I'M AS SMART AS EINSTEIN" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"I doubt that" said Courage Wolf.

"Where can we find the Hellhounds?" asked Martha.

"They hang out in the crime district of town" said Courage Wolf.

"Where's that?" asked Martha.

"The dark side of town" said Courage Wolf.

"OK" said Martha.

"If you need further assistance let us know" said Ella.

"We're right here if you need help" said Ethan.

"What will our criminal alter egos be like personality wise?" asked Martha.

"We can be a pretend street gang called the Devil Dogs" said Buddy.

"That sounds good" said Courage Wolf.

"Devil Dogs it is. WE RAISE HELL" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Courage Wolf.

Back at Moon Theatre everyone was waiting in line for auditions.

"I'm so excited right now" said Elias.

"Me too. I think we all are" said Eliza.

"I can't wait to get on stage & show everyone what we can do" said Kelly.

"We'll blow everyone away with our talent" said Kevin.

"OK who's going 1ST?" asked Sali.

"Want to go 1ST Luna?" asked Ash.

"OK. Let's rock" said Luna as Ash & herself went on stage with their guitars. They performed "Rock & Roll" by A.L Lavigne. Christine watched them perform with an impressed look on her face, Nana remained stoic & Sali watched with interest. Ash & Luna rocked out on their guitars as they sang. Once they finished they bowed.

"That was awesome" said Ash.

"Do we get critiqued now or after everyone performs?" asked Luna.

"After everyone performs" said Nana.

"OK thanks" said Ash.

"I can't wait to see how well everyone does" said Luna.

"Next up is Lisa" said Sali as Lisa appeared on stage. She sang "Hotline Bling". Christine & Sali watched in amazement as Lisa dropped beats & busted rhymes while Nana was surprised. At the end of the song Lisa threw a peace sign in the air.

"Nerd is the word" said Lisa.

"Thanks Lisa" said Nana as Lisa left the stage.

"That felt amazing. I hope I make it through" said Lisa.

"Who's next?" asked Sali.

"Me & Rosita" said Gunther.

"Let's do this" said Rosita as Gunther & herself began performing "Just Dance" by L.G Gaga & C.O Donis. They performed some dance choreography throughout the song & bowed once they finished.

"Thanks guys" said Nana.

"That was fun" said Gunther.

"It's been a while since I did that" said Rosita as Gunther & herself left the stage. Zoe & Zoella then came on & performed "Dancing Queen". Throughout the song they also danced. At the end of the song they blew kisses to the judges.

"Thanks, you 2" said Nana as Zoe & Zoella left the stage.

"Good job sweetie" said Zoe.

"That was fun. I hope we get to perform again" said Zoella.

Back in Adventure Bay the Devil Dogs arrived at the crime district.

"We're here" said Buddy.

"I wish we didn't have to come here but we don't have a choice if we want to capture the Hellhounds" said Martha.

"They won't suspect a thing. We'll take them by surprise" said Courage Wolf.

"SURPRISE" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"Be quiet. We don't want our cover to be blown" said Courage Wolf.

"Whatever" said Insanity Wolf.

"This place is a mess" said Rolly.

"It's probably littered with alcohol, drugs, nutjobs & so on" said Bingo.

"That's not surprising" said Hissy.

"I hope we fit in. Otherwise we'll have to rethink our plan" said Precious as everyone arrived at a strip club.

"Dallas usually hangs out here & gets blowjobs from pup prostitutes" said Martha.

"I'm not surprised" said Buddy.

"How do we capture him?" asked Bingo.

"Let's have a girl give him a blowjob before castrating him & cramming his genitals up his rectum" said Insanity Wolf.

"Who should do it? I don't think I can. It'd be nice to give him a taste of his own medicine but the thought of giving him a blowjob makes me cringe" said Martha.

"Sweetie can do it. She has a bejewelled katana she keeps as a family heirloom" said Buddy.

"Would Mel be OK with that?" asked Martha.

"Yes. He's been on lots of dates, so he wouldn't mind" said Buddy.

"Let's give them a call" said Martha as Buddy called Mel & Sweetie.

"Hi Buddy" said Mel.

"We need Sweetie to help capture Dallas. It involves giving him a blowjob though" said Buddy.

"Are you OK with that Mel?" asked Sweetie.

"If it involves catching a criminal yes. Do whatever you have to" said Mel.

"I'm on my way" said Sweetie as she grabbed her katana & headed to the crime district. Soon she met up with the others.

"Hey guys. Is Dallas in there?" asked Sweetie.

"Correct" said Courage Wolf.

"Are we all going in or is it just me?" asked Sweetie.

"Just you. Do your best to flirt with him to reduce suspicion" said Martha.

"OK. This shouldn't be too hard" said Sweetie as she entered the strip club & looked around for Dallas. She spotted him wearing sunglasses enjoying some stripper entertainment & strutted over to him.

"Hi there sexy" said Sweetie.

"Hello. You're a pretty little darling" said Dallas.

"I sure am. I can give you a good time. What do you say?" asked Sweetie.

"Hell yes" said Dallas.

"OK. Just so you know BDSM is my speciality" said Sweetie.

"I'm into that. Let's do this" said Dallas as he & Sweetie went into a private room filled with fetish gear. Dallas was strapped to an X shaped platform & gagged. Sweetie then began orally stimulating him. Dallas groaned in pleasure as he became aroused. 10 minutes later Sweetie made her move & blindfolded Dallas before biting his genitals causing him to scream. Nobody could hear him due to the gag. Sweetie then castrated Dallas causing him to scream loudly in pain. Only Sweetie could hear him.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY" yelled Dallas through the gag.

"I thought you liked pleasure from pain. It doesn't matter though. You fell right into my trap" said Sweetie as she freed Dallas from the platform. He was in too much pain to move allowing Sweetie to handcuff him & bring him outside. She kept the gag in his mouth & exited the strip club through the back door to avoid drawing attention to herself. Soon she met up with the others.

"This idiot fell right into my trap" said Sweetie as Martha punched Dallas in the face.

"That's for raping me. Your friends won't escape us. They'll soon join you in captivity" said Martha as Dallas was thrown in the back of Courage Wolf's police car.

"Who's next?" asked Martha.

"Giovanni. He hangs out at a nearby gym" said Courage Wolf.

"OK. Let's go" said Martha as everyone went to find Giovanni. Back at Moon Theatre Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin were preparing to audition.

"I can't wait to get on stage" said Elias.

"Me either. I'm filled with joy right now" said Eliza.

"We'll rock it out there performing as 1 group" said Kelly.

"We'll be like the next big pop group" said Kevin as Elias, Eliza, Kelly & himself went on stage. They performed "Wannabe" while dancing along. Christine stood up & also danced along. Sali watched in amusement while Nana was taken aback by Christine's antics. At the end of the song Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin bowed & curtsied before leaving the stage.

"That was awesome" said Elias.

"You said it. I feel so alive" said Eliza.

"If the boys performed with their shirts off it'd make our performance more epic" said Kelly.

"Looks like we can't get enough of each other" said Kevin as Elias & himself locked lips with Eliza & Kelly. Back in Adventure Bay the Devil Dogs arrived at Muscle Mutt gym to capture Giovanni.

"Here we are. How do we apprehend Giovanni?" asked Martha.

"Pick me. I know" said Bingo as he raised his paw.

"We can't just rush in there, willy nilly. Giovanni would easily cream us all. We need to be cautious & plan out our attack" said Rolly.

"I was hoping we could bring them out of retirement" said Bingo.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Rolly.

"I think you know Rolly" said Bingo as he winked.

"Are you referring to other law enforcement officers?" asked Martha.

"He's referring to the Triplets Of Terror. Sometimes we put on masks & pretend to be professional wrestlers for fun" said Hissy.

"Oh OK. I don't know if Giovanni practices martial arts but if he does, we must be careful" said Martha as Bingo, Hissy & Rolly put their masks on. Bingo's mask was blue with a red trim, Hissy's was purple with a violet trim & Rolly's was red with a blue trim.

"I'm ready to take Giovanni down" said Bingo.

"He'll be sorry if he tries to cross us" said Hissy.

"He won't stand a chance" said Rolly.

"According to his police file he's also a pro wrestler" said Martha.

"Does he practice Lucha Libre?" asked Buddy.

"No, it's just pro wrestling" said Martha.

"OK. Hopefully Bingo, Hissy & Rolly take him down" said Buddy as the Triplets Of Terror barged into the gym & spotted Giovanni.

"Hey shit fur" said Hissy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" yelled Giovanni.

"You heard her. We challenge you to a wrestling match" said Bingo.

"Are you game?" asked Rolly.

"Bring it on. I'll twist you all into pretzels" said Giovanni as he began wrestling with the TOT. Initially Giovanni held up well, but he was soon overpowered.

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew" said Bingo.

"You're pathetic. We'll defeat you sooner than you think" said Hissy.

"You never stood a chance" said Rolly.

"That's what you think. I'll cream you all" said Giovanni as the match continued. A short time later Hissy grabbed Giovanni's genitals & pulled at them causing him to scream in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" yelled Giovanni.

"Think again douchebag" said Hissy as she continued attacking Giovanni's genitalia. Giovanni did his best to fight back but the pain in his genitals proved too much for him to handle allowing Bingo, Hissy & Rolly to subdue him & take him outside.

"We got him" said Bingo.

"He was no match for us" said Hissy.

"Time for him to join his friend" said Rolly as Giovanni was handcuffed & thrown in Courage Wolf's police car next to Dallas.

"Who are we going after next?" asked Martha.

"Kostas" said Courage Wolf.

"Where do we find him?" asked Martha.

"He hangs out at an underground fight club" said Courage Wolf.

"OK. Let's get him" said Martha as everyone went to find the underground fight club. At the campsite the Hinako triplets were setting up a fire.

"It's nice out here" said Logan.

"Speak for yourself. I wouldn't be here if Adagio wasn't either" said Monty.

"I bet you 2 would end up spending the entire trip making love" said Suzan.

"Camp sex sounds nice. Let's do it later" said Adagio.

"Anyways I have some marshmallows we can roast" said Damien.

"Nothing beats a classic campfire roast" said Zamantha.

After the fire was set up & lit everyone began roasting marshmallows.

"This is fun" said Chickaletta.

"I haven't done this in ages" said Mayor Goodway.

"We're all doing well out here" said Rocky.

"I'm having a great time. We should do this more often" said Skye as everyone continued roasting their marshmallows.

"Have you ever heard of the Beast Of Strong Style?" asked Suzan.

"No. Who's that?" asked Damien.

"Kai Isujun. He used to be a normal kid until he was bitten by a wolf on blood moon night" said Suzan.

"Did he become a werewolf?" asked Adagio.

"Yes. He learned to control it thanks to Jon Talbain" said Suzan.

"Who's that?" asked Logan.

"He's from Darkstalkers" said Suzan.

"OK. Does he only become a werewolf when there's a full moon?" asked Monty.

"Not really. He's also a martial artist I often spar with" said Suzan.

"Wow. That's an interesting story" said Zamantha.

"You know it" said Suzan.

"I've never heard of him before" said Chickaletta.

"Me either" said Mayor Goodway.

"I'm fascinated by learning about this" said Rocky.

"It's like something out of a movie" said Skye.

"He's pretty strong" said Suzan as rustling was heard in the bushes.

"I bet that's him hiding in the bushes" said Monty as Zamantha scanned the bush with her Aura-Scope ability.

"It seems he's disguised himself as a bear" said Zamantha.

"If he tries to attack we'll be ready" said Suzan.

"I hope he's not evil or tries to attack us" said Mayor Goodway.

"He's not. He's a bit of a joker though" said Suzan.

"Kind of like Luan, right?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Sort of. He doesn't go to extreme lengths like her though" said Suzan.

"That's good. According to her family Luan's insane on April Fools when it comes to her pranks" said Mayor Goodway as the bushes rustled again.

"Kai, we know it's you. You're not fooling us" said Suzan.

"Let's pretend we're scared so that we can turn the tables" said Logan as a bear emerged from the bush. Everyone acted scared thinking it was Kai.

"OH NO IT'S A BEAR" cried Rocky.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" cried Skye.

"Do you want some marshmallows?" asked Suzan as the bear roared.

"On 2ND thought it's not a good idea to feed bears" said Suzan as she winked at the others. Kai then appeared in a bear costume & roared.

"Hi Kai" said Suzan.

"Hello" said Kai.

"Wait if that bear is Kai then that means-" said Mayor Goodway as Chickaletta cut her off.

"THAT BEAR IS REAL" cried Chickaletta as the real bear roared.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" cried Mayor Goodway.

"I'll slice him up milady" said Kai as he took off his costume & pulled out his tonfas before charging at the bear to attack. The bear tried to fight back but it was quickly overpowered by Kai & his tonfas. Kai easily hacked the bear to pieces.

"We bearly escaped disaster there" said Kai.

"That's such a Luan joke" said Suzan.

"Whatever you say" said Kai.

"How's your training going?" asked Suzan.

"It's going well. How about you?" asked Kai.

"I'm also doing well" said Suzan.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Kai.

Back in the crime district the Devil Dogs arrived at the underground fight club Kostas frequented.

"We're here. Does Kostas practice martial arts?" asked Martha.

"He uses a style based on video games called Hadomugenmushima" said Courage Wolf.

"OK. Who wants to fight him?" asked Martha.

"I will. Some Pup Kune Do will knock him down to size" said Sweetie.

"OK. Good luck in there" said Martha as Sweetie entered the club to look for Kostas. She quickly spotted him finishing off an opponent.

"There he is. Time to kick his ass" said Sweetie as she walked over to Kostas.

"I challenge you to a fight. "Are you game?" asked Sweetie.

"A big strong pup like me will destroy you with my skills" said Kostas.

"I'll show you who's top dog" said Sweetie as Kostas & her began to fight. To Kostas' surprise Sweetie held up much better than he expected.

"If you think you can beat me you're wrong" said Kostas.

"You haven't seen my best moves yet" said Sweetie as the fight continued. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged as the fight went on. Sweetie then struck Kostas in the genitalia causing him to keel over in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH. THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT" yelled Kostas.

"You underestimated me" said Sweetie as she attacked Kostas with every move she knew. Kostas tried to fight back but the pain in his genitalia was too much to handle. Soon he was knocked unconscious.

"Foolish pup. He had that coming" said Sweetie as she took Kostas outside.

"Here's another scumbag" said Sweetie as Kostas was handcuffed & thrown in Courage Wolf's car alongside Dallas & Giovanni.

"Only Vector remains. Where do we find him?" asked Martha.

"Right here" said Vector as he appeared from the shadows.

"That was easy" said Martha.

"My friends might be in custody but I'm not going down that easily" said Vector.

"We'll make you back down. RAPIST SCUM" yelled Insanity Wolf.

"Shut up" said Vector.

"Make me" said Insanity Wolf as Vector pulled a gun on everyone.

"If you try anything stupid I'll shoot. Let my friends go" said Vector.

"No way" said Courage Wolf.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way" said Vector as he grabbed Martha & put the gun to her head.

"If you don't let them go I'll put a bullet through her brain" said Vector.

"DON'T YOU DARE" yelled Buddy.

"DO IT OR SHE DIES" yelled Vector.

Before anything could happen, Martha squeezed Vector's genitalia causing him to scream in pain & drop the gun. Martha grabbed the gun & pistol-whipped Vector until he was knocked unconscious.

"Good riddance. We got them all" said Martha as Vector was handcuffed & thrown in Courage Wolf's police car alongside the other Hellhounds.

"What do we do with them now?" asked Martha.

"Since the police station is in ruins let's drown these fool in the ocean" said Courage Wolf.

"OK. They deserve it" said Martha.

"LET THEM DROWN" yelled Insanity Wolf as everyone drove to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Courage Wolf sent the car with the 4 Hellhounds in it over the cliff & into the water. The Hellhounds tried to escape but failed since they were handcuffed. The car sank to the bottom of the ocean causing the Hellhounds to drown.

"Good riddance. Let's get back to the Lookout" said Martha as she & the others headed back to the Lookout. Back at Moon Theatre auditions were still underway.

"Who's next?" asked Nana.

"I am" said Johnny as he came on stage with a piano. He performed "Just The Way You Are" by B.M Mars. After the song ended he left the stage.

"I hope I make it through" said Johnny.

"Let's rock the stage Unikitty" said Rubble.

"I'm ready" said Unikitty as Rubble & herself went on stage. They performed "Kids" by K.M Minogue & R.W Williams. At the end of the song they left the stage.

"That was great. Good job Unikitty" said Rubble.

"You too Rubble. I think we have a good chance of making it in" said Unikitty as Mike went on stage. He performed "Hound Dog" by E.P Presley. At the end of the song he bowed & left the stage.

"I know I'm going to make it through" said Mike as Meena went on stage. She performed "The Greatest" by S.I.A & K.L Lamar. Despite feeling nervous she made it through the song without incident. Once she finished she left the stage.

"I'm glad I didn't have a panic attack. I'm proud of how far I've come" said Meena as Mimikin got on stage. He performed "Bodies" by R.W Williams. Christine, Nana & Sali stopped him halfway through suspecting he was lip syncing.

"What's wrong?" asked Mimikin.

"We think you're lip syncing" said Christine.

"That's against the rules" said Nana.

"We want you to continue performing A Capella" said Sali.

"OK" said Mimikin as he continued to sing. Christine, Nana & Sali were relieved to see that Mimikin was singing. He bowed after finishing.

"I apologise for the mix up" said Mimikin.

"You sounded just like the artist that it was suspicious" said Christine.

"I'm glad you actually sang" said Nana.

"It'd be really scandalous if you lip synced" said Sali.

"I'd never do that. I'm glad the misunderstanding was cleared up" said Mimikin as he left the stage.

"My skills in mimicry are improving" said Mimikin.

"Next" said Sali as Marsha appeared on stage. She performed "Fantasy" by M.C Carey. All the judges were impressed by her vocals. She left the stage at the end of the song.

"I killed it out there. There's no way I won't make it through" said Marsha.

"Is that everyone?" asked Christine.

"I think there are a few more" said Nana.

"Next" said Sali as Shogunyan appeared on stage. He performed Soran Boshi.

"He looks like Jibanyan in a shogun outfit" said Christine.

"He sure does" said Nana.

"We're 2 different Yo-Kai" said Shogunyan as he continued the song while performing martial arts choreography. At the end of the song he bowed & left the stage.

"That was fun. I might be the 1ST martial artist/singer crossover in history" said Shogunyan.

"Next" said Sali as multiple Yo-Kai lined up to perform.

"Are they all 1 group?" asked Christine.

"No, I think they're all solo artists" said Sali.

"OK. Next" said Christine.

1 by 1 all the remaining applicants performed. Soon the auditions were over.

"Is that everyone?" asked Christine.

"Yes. Tell them to come back on stage" said Nana.

"I'll do it" said Sali as she went backstage. Everyone reappeared on stage for their critiques.

"Time to find out who made it through. We'll start with the group acts before the soloists. We'll critique your performances & reveal if you made it through or not" said Nana as Marsha crossed her fingers.

"1ST is Ash & Luna" said Nana as Ash & Luna stepped forward.

"You 2 rocked. You both let us know that you are rock & roll" said Christine.

"I was a bit put off by the obscene language, but it was a good performance overall" said Nana.

"I was impressed by your guitar playing abilities & vocals. Both of you nailed it" said Sali.

"It's a yes from me" said Christine.

"Me too" said Nana.

"You made it through" said Sali as Ash & Luna high 5'd each other.

"Well done Luna" said Ash.

"You too Ash" said Luna as Ash & herself stepped to the side.

"I hope me & Unikitty make it" said Rubble.

"Next is Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin" said Nana as the 4 kids stepped forward.

"I loved your song. It's 1 of my favourites. Everything about your performance was great" said Christine.

"I liked how you shared your vocals equally. It allowed us to see how well you do individually as well as a group" said Nana.

"The outfits were our main concern. Elias the 3 of us felt that your appearance didn't mesh well with your group mates & that it was a bit menacing. Other than that, I enjoyed your performance" said Sali.

Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin were given 3 yes votes meaning they made it through.

"Yay we made it. I'm happy changing back to my normal appearance" said Elias.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe we made it through" said Eliza.

"We all did a good job" said Kelly.

"We sure did" said Kevin as Elias, Eliza, Kelly & himself joined Ash & Luna on the sidelines. Rubble & Unikitty held hands & smiled as they waited for their turn.

"Next is Gunther & Rosita" said Nana as Gunther & Rosita stepped forward.

"You had excellent chemistry while performing. I loved watching you" said Christine.

"I think your performance was decent. It wasn't the best, but it was spectacular nonetheless" said Nana.

"You had perfect enthusiasm. You showed lots of passion & brought everything you needed to the table" said Sali.

Gunther & Rosita received 3 yes votes allowing them through.

"Thanks guys" said Gunther.

"We made it" said Rosita as Gunther & herself joined the others on the sidelines. Rubble & Unikitty began to fear they'd failed.

"Rubble & Unikitty you're next" said Nana as Rubble & Unikitty stepped forward sighing in relief.

"You 2 are cute together. I couldn't get enough of your performance" said Christine.

"You have lots of appeal. Seeing you 2 sing together was sweet" said Nana.

"You had perfect stage presence & vocals. Well done" said Sali.

Rubble & Unikitty got 3 yes votes qualifying them for the competition.

"Yay we made it" said Rubble.

"I'm so happy right now" said Unikitty as Rubble & herself joined the others on the sidelines.

"Next is Zoe & Zoella" said Nana as Zoe & Zoella stepped forward.

"You both have good vocals. You also chose an excellent song" said Christine.

"Your performance was beautiful. I see lots of potential in both of you" said Nana.

"Out of all the acts you were 1 of the best" said Sali.

Zoe & Zoella received 3 yes votes allowing them to continue.

"This is great news" said Zoe.

"We're a perfect pair" said Zoella as Zoe & herself joined the others on the sidelines.

"Time for the soloists' critiques. Lisa you're 1ST" said Nana as Lisa stepped forward.

"You're an amazing rapper for someone your age. I don't think any other 4-year-old kids can rap as well as you" said Christine.

"I don't think this competition is right for you. It doesn't suit your style of music" said Nana.

"I see potential in you. As long as you keep practising & keeping your flow steady you'll achieve great things in hip-hop" said Sali.

"It's a yes from me" said Christine.

"It's a no from me" said Nana.

"Looks like I'm the tiebreaker. I say yes" said Sali.

"Sweet. Looks like I'm in" said Lisa as she joined the others on the sidelines. Marsha recited an Italian prayer hoping to make it through.

"Next is Johnny" said Nana as Johnny stepped forward.

"You have a beautiful voice. Your piano skills are excellent" said Christine.

"You were 1 of the best soloists" said Nana.

"You put a lot of heart & soul into your music. You should be proud of yourself" said Sali.

Johnny received 3 yes votes allowing him into the competition.

"Thanks. I'm flattered" said Johnny as he joined the others on the sidelines.

"Next is Mike" said Nana as Mike stepped forward.

"You have smooth vocals. It was like listening to F.S Sinatra" said Christine.

"It reminded me of my glory days. It was beautiful" said Nana.

"You have lots of charisma. I enjoyed your performance" said Sali.

Mike received 3 yes votes meaning he made it through.

"Thanks ladies. You're too kind" said Mike as he joined the other successful acts.

"Next is Meena" said Nana as Meena stepped forward.

"Your voice is angelic. You have a beautiful voice" said Christine.

"You have a special gift. I see great things in you" said Nana.

"You looked a bit nervous while performing. Try & sing as if nobody's watching. Other than that, your performance was excellent" said Sali.

Meena received 3 yes votes qualifying her.

"Thanks. I'm honoured to be part of this" said Meena as she joined the others on the sidelines.

"Next is Marsha" said Nana as Marsha stepped forward.

"You have a brilliant voice. You're a feline version of M.C Carey" said Christine.

"I'm impressed by your abilities. Not many people can hit high notes like you" said Nana.

"Your voice is incredible. You have a natural talent" said Sali.

Marsha received 3 yes votes qualifying her for the competition.

"Thanks. You made my day" said Marsha as she joined the others on the sidelines.

"Next is Mimikin" said Nana as Mimikin stepped forward.

"When you 1ST sang I thought you were lip syncing" said Christine.

"I thought you weren't singing at all" said Nana.

"I'm glad you didn't pull a M.V Vanilli on us. Your vocals are extraordinary" said Sali.

Mimikin received 3 yes votes allowing him through to the competition.

"Yay. I can't wait to perform again" said Mimikin as he joined everyone else on the sidelines. Shogunyan then stepped forward for his critique.

"Your performance was interesting. It was a clever mix of martial arts & singing' said Christine.

"I don't think it mixed well. I couldn't understand any of the song lyrics either" said Nana.

"Your performance was the most unique. It stood out more than the others" said Sali.

Shogunyan got 2 yes votes from Christine & Sali & 1 no vote from Nana which was enough for him to advance.

"Looks like I made it through" said Shogunyan as he joined everyone else on the sidelines.

"Looks like that's everyone" said Eliza.

"Pretty much. Congratulations to all of you that made it through. If you have any questions about the competition now is the best time to ask" said Nana.

"Are we allowed to write & perform original songs?" asked Luna.

"Yes. It's up to you whether you want to do a cover or an original song" said Sali.

"Perfect. That's exactly what I want to do" said Ash.

"What's the prize for winning?" asked Mike.

"$1,000,000" said Nana.

"That's a lot of money. I could do so much stuff with it" said Mike.

"Is the winner decided by you guys or the viewers?" asked Elias.

"Both. We choose the top performers after everyone has finished their songs & the viewers determine the winner out of those few" said Sali.

"OK" said Elias.

"Are there any more questions?" asked Nana.

Nobody else spoke up indicating that they didn't have anything else to ask.

"OK. That's all" said Nana.

"I think it's time we get back to Adventure Bay" said Sali.

"Good idea" said Elias.

"I might as well join you all" said Nana.

"Me too. I can't wait to see Hovernyan again" said Mimikin.

"Count me in as well" said Shogunyan as everyone began heading back to Adventure Bay. Back at the Lookout everyone was waiting for the volunteers to return.

"I wonder how the auditions are going" said Ryder.

"I bet they're all having a great time" said Ranger.

"Marsha's probably really excited. She's a fantastic singer" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I bet Luna's enjoying herself as well" said Lincoln.

"I think Lisa did OK. She's a good rapper for someone her age" said Lori.

"I bet Rubble & Unikitty did an amazing job" said Puppycorn.

"I think Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin all had fun" said Ella.

"I'd imagine so" said Ethan.

"Seeing those 4 together is such a beautiful thing" said Harry.

"It sure is. I can't wait to hear how everything went" said Susie as the volunteers returned.

"We're back with the last Keystone" said Elias.

"Excellent. I better let the Hinako triplets & their camping companions know" said Ryder as he called Suzan.

"Hi Ryder" said Suzan.

"We have all the Keystones. I figured I'd let you know" said Ryder.

"OK. See you soon" said Suzan as she hung up.

"Looks like all the Keystones are in our possession" said Suzan.

"Let's meet up with the others" said Damien as everyone at the campsite returned to the Lookout.

"We're back" said Suzan.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Kai" said Kai as everyone introduced themselves.

"What do we do now that we have all the Keystones?" asked Elias.

"1ST the 4 sections of the Elemental Keystone need to be fused together" said Lord Vortech as the Elemental Keystone pieces were assembled. Lord Vortech then fused them into 1 Keystone.

"OK now the Elemental Keystone is back to normal" said Lord Vortech.

"What do we do next?" asked Elias as Lord Vortech used the Keystones to create a portal gateway made up of LEGO bricks. The Keystones were then placed in their respective placement holders.

"That's cool" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Lord Vortech.

"Do we jump into the rift when it's open?" asked Chase.

"Pretty much" said Lord Vortech.

Suddenly Marshall tripped over a ball that caused him to collide with Chase. The impact sent Chase through the portal which disappeared after he went through it.

"That's not good' said Elias.

"Sorry guys" said Marshall.

"Where did Chase go?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know" said Lord Vortech.

"I hope he's OK wherever he is" said Elias.

"Me too" said Skye as Dent Maker watched the unfolding events in his crystal ball.

"Damn it. The mortals have all the Keystones. Good thing I have a backup plan. If they want to keep their location secret from the rest of the world & rescue some of their family & friends those Keystones will be mine. That German Shepherd's going to be in for quite a nasty surprise where he's been sent" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	16. Chapter 16: Chase's Crazy Journey

The Keystone rift teleported Chase to an unfamiliar area.

"Where am I?" asked Chase as he noticed Barkingburg Palace which was still intact somehow.

"Looks like I'm in Barkingburg. I don't know why the palace isn't rundown. I thought D.A.R.T destroyed it. I've either travelled back in time or to an alternate dimension. I hope I get back home soon" said Chase as the Air Patroller flew overhead before it was struck by an EMP causing it to crash into the palace.

"I think I'm witnessing Sweetie Pie's premonition" said Chase as he ran inside the palace. He saw his alternate self, attacking Sweetie before dumping her in the basement & alerting the Earl & Princess.

"Sweetie stole the crown" said Alternate Chase.

"That's not good" said Alternate Earl.

"The butler's also dead. We must get to the panic room" said Alternate Princess as Chase tried to call out to them to no avail.

"Looks like I'm invisible to them" said Chase as his alternate self snuck on board the Air Patroller which took off thanks to its backup generator. As Barkingburg continued to fall apart Chase watched in horror at the events he witnessed.

"This is bad. It's made worse by the fact that I'm invisible to everyone here. I don't think there's anything I can do" said Chase as he saw Alternate Princess holding a bloody knife in her hand while wearing a mask that covered her face.

"Oh no. She's killed everyone in the castle. I must stop her" said Chase as he attempted to stop Alternate Princess, but she failed to acknowledge his presence.

"There's nothing I can do. That's not good" said Chase as Alternate Princess hopped in her limo & left Barkingburg. Chase sat in the palace as panic set in.

"What do I do? I need to get out of here" said Chase as he noticed something that his alternate dropped.

"What's that?" asked Chase as he picked up the item. To his horror he discovered it was a Nazi swastika.

"The PAW Patrol in this dimension are Nazis. I can't believe this. I must get out of here. I want to go home" said Chase as a rift appeared. Chase went through it & ended up in a crime ridden version of Adventure Bay.

"This looks like Adventure Bay but not the 1 I'm from" said Chase.

"Watches. I have Yo-Kai Watches here. Did you know that Disney disapproved of me drinking alcohol & replaced it with toilet water? Also, these watches are $20 each" said Alternate Manjimutt as he burped & hiccuped in a drunk manner.

"OK I'm definitely not home" said Chase.

"Whatever" said Alternate Manjimutt as Chase walked away.

"I can show you a good time sexy" said Alternate Insomni.

"I have a girlfriend. Besides I'm trying to get home" said Chase.

"Oh, hell no" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Chase as he noticed Suspicioni, Tantroni & Contrarioni wearing red bandannas near a graffitied walkway.

"Screw those Kappas" said Alternate Suspicioni.

"Are you going to let those pests disrespect us Contrarioni?" asked Alternate Tantroni.

"What do you think?" asked Alternate Contrarioni as he shook a spray can.

"What's going on?" asked Chase as Walkappa, Faux Kappa & Kapper appeared. They wore blue bandannas.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Alternate Kapper.

"Being civic minded" said Alternate Suspicioni.

"Is that so?" asked Alternate Faux Kappa.

"Some douchebag from the Charming Tribe vandalised this wall. We're cleaning it up" said Alternate Tantroni as Kapper punched him in the face. This lead to a brawl between the 2 groups. A few minutes later a Chihuahua wearing a black bandanna over his mouth pulled up in his 1956 Chevrolet Bel-Air.

"Ryder says Buenos Noches" said the Chihuahua as he unloaded his SMG & shot the 2 gangs full of lead.

"That was random" said Chase.

"It's Canozono of the Canine Cartel" said Alternate Manjimutt.

"Correctamundo" said Canozono.

"Sounds like a drug gang. That's not good" said Chase.

"Are you looking for a fight hombre?" asked Canozono.

"No, I'm trying to find my way home" said Chase.

"You picked the wrong root. Get off my street. This is Canine Cartel territory" said Canozono.

"If I knew where to go I wouldn't be here. I'm not from this dimension" said Chase.

"What does that mean?" asked Canozono.

"I'm from a different dimension altogether" said Chase.

"You're crazy. If you're not out of here by the count of 10 I'll empty my gun in you" said Canozono.

"You don't need to tell me twice" said Chase as he walked away.

"I have no idea where I'm going. I hope it won't be too hard getting back home" said Chase as he entered another rift which took him to another dimension.

"Where am I now?" asked Chase as he noticed a bunch of SWAT officers emerge from a shipping container.

"This isn't the right place either. It seems getting home will be down to chance & luck" said Chase.

"You must trust us" said a SWAT officer.

"LET US OUT" yelled a woman.

"Oh boy. This doesn't look good" said Chase.

"This is for your own safety" said the SWAT officer.

"BULLSHIT. I REFUSE TO BE TREATED LIKE AN ANIMAL. VIRUS OR NO VIRUS I DEMAND FREEDOM" yelled the woman.

"Sounds like there's an outbreak around. I better be careful" said Chase as multiple rifts appeared. Tiny Tiger, Dingodile & Koala Kong appeared with the same crystals that the Trap Masters had been turned evil with.

"Those are Crash Bandicoot's enemies. I'm not sure what they're doing here. I bet they're about to do something bad" said Chase as Tiny used his claws to pry open 1 of the containers & devour the soldiers inside. He did the same with the other 2 but Dingodile burned the soldiers in the 2ND container alive & Koala Kong squashed the soldiers in the 3RD container with boulders.

"OH MY GOD" cried Chase as he ran away trying to avoid a nasty fate. He quickly noticed how deserted the city of Atlanta looked.

"It's like a ghost town here. It looks like the city has been abandoned" said Chase as the Unwanted House Guest stalked him from the shadows.

"I feel like I'm being followed. It could also be paranoia. I need to remain cautious" said Chase as he entered another rift & entered a church.

"I wonder where I am now" said Chase as he noticed a confession booth & entered the left side.

"Is anyone there?" asked Chase.

"Yes. I'm here my child. In the name of the father, son & holy spirit what's your confession?" asked Mr Pickles.

"I'm lost. I was accidentally transported here through a rift & I don't know how to get back home. I wish I knew what to do" said Chase.

"I see. My advice for you is to keep going until you find the cause of the problem" said Mr Pickles.

"Thanks. What city/town am I in?" asked Chase.

"Old Town" said Mr Pickles.

"OK" said Chase as a boy with white skin ran into the church exhausted.

"Are you here Revenant Pickles?" asked the boy.

"Who's that?" asked Chase.

"That's an altar boy for the church. What's wrong Marvin?" asked Mr Pickles.

"You need to come quick. It's madness out there" said Marvin as Chase, himself & Mr Pickles ran outside.

"Why is the moon red?" asked Chase.

"I don't know" said Marvin.

"This is bad" said Mr Pickles.

"We must do something" said Chase.

"What can we do?" asked Marvin as demons appeared & flew towards them.

"LOOK OUT" cried Chase as himself, Marvin & Mr Pickles performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid the demons.

"How do we get rid of them?" asked Chase.

"We'll need the assistance of AKAS" said Mr Pickles.

"Who's that?" asked Chase.

"The Altar Kid Awesome Squad. They're the PAW Patrol in this dimension" said Mr Pickles as he grabbed his I-Phone & called the AKAS.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get home once the demons are defeated" said Chase.

Soon 9 kids appeared. Chase noticed that they looked like human versions of himself & the PAW Patrol pups.

"Now that they're here let's do away with the demons" said Chase.

"They're all skilled in different forms of magic" said Mr Pickles.

"OK. That should make battling the demons easier" said Chase as the demons flew towards them. The leader resembled Mayor Humdinger but had a set of fangs in his belly & claws on his hands.

"We better act fast or we're done for" said Chase as the AKAS began blasting their magic at the demons. They ranged from elemental blasts to weapon type projectiles. The demons tried to avoid the spells, but they were all blasted relentlessly. 1 by 1 the demons were overpowered & defeated by the spells.

"That was cool. I don't know how you did that but at least the demons are gone" said Chase as he entered another rift. Back at the Lookout Marsha was writing a song called Meow Bella.

"I'm doing good so far. I can't wait to perform this" said Marsha as Manuel nervously walked up to her holding a black box in his hand.

"Hi Marsha" said Manuel.

"Hi Manuel' said Marsha.

"How's your song going?" asked Manuel.

"It's going good" said Marsha.

"Excellent" said Manuel.

"What's in the box?" asked Marsha as Manuel knelt down & opened the box.

"When I met you, I became intoxicated with love. Will you marry me?" asked Manuel.

"Yes. "I love you Manuel" said Marsha as she kissed Manuel.

"Marsha's really lucky" said Mayor Humdinger.

"They've been inseparable ever since they got together" said Night Ryder.

"This is a beautiful moment" said Night Katie.

Meanwhile Chase exited the rift he entered & found himself in another dimension.

"Let's see where I am now" said Chase as he noticed that city hall appeared to be fused with Monkey Temple, Barkingburg Palace & parts of the South Pole with Sweetie's symbol appearing on the flag.

"Looks like I'm still not home. I bet the Sweetie in this dimension took over which would explain why city hall looks like that" said Chase as he felt a hand clasp over his muzzle with a chloroform-soaked rag.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Chase as he tried to break free to no avail. Moments later he fell unconscious.

"Good boy. Go to sleep" said a voice.

A few minutes later Chase woke up in another location.

"He's awake Miss Okuyama" said Alternate Leni.

"Where am I?" asked Chase.

"What's she planning?" asked the voice from before.

"I don't know. I'm not from around here. I can't give you any useful info about what's going on here" said Chase as a woman resembling Farmer Yumi appeared from the shadows.

"Farmer Yumi is that you?" asked Chase.

"I haven't used that name in a long time. I'm now known as F2 which is short for Fertiliser Fighter. How do you know my real name?" asked F2.

"He's not from around here. He's from a different dimension" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Chase as a girl that resembled Lucy stepped forward. She wore a black-grey robe unlike the normal Lucy. Her name was Lucyfer.

"Lucy is that you?" asked Chase.

"Close. I'm Lucyfer" said Lucyfer.

"OK" said Chase.

"I bet you're wondering what happened here aren't you?" asked Lucyfer.

"Yes" said Chase.

"Sweetie took over. We're leading a resistance against her" said Lucyfer.

"That explains why city hall looks different" said Chase.

"The throne on top of city hall is the catalyst. After Sweetie escaped the South Pole & the PAW Patrol of this dimension she came here & took over. The throne hit the bell causing them to fuse together & causing a mass continental shift. She then ordered her guards to capture everyone & had the PAW Patrol's Mission PAW gear destroyed" said F2.

"I can show you a flashback if you want Chase" said Lucyfer.

"OK" said Chase.

"Oh, dear orb made of glass. Show this traveller a memory of the past" said Lucyfer as her crystal ball showed what happened. It began in the South Pole with Sweetie sitting on the stolen throne.

"I knew I'd succeed eventually. Those stupid pups never stood a chance" said Sweetie.

Soon the PAW Patroller arrived & found Sweetie.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself Sweetie. Surrender the throne & return it to Barkingburg or you'll be arrested" said Ryder.

"Never. I will be queen" said Sweetie as she used her jet pack to fly away with the throne. Soon she arrived in Adventure Bay.

"If the PAW Patrol think I'll give up they don't know what's about to hit them" said Sweetie as the throne collided with the bell on top of city hall causing them to fuse together. The jungle & South Pole were also affected by the fusion as Barkingburg Palace, Monkey Temple & other places that the throne had been taken were also fused with city hall. This caused a giant continental shift that had never been seen before. Sweetie then used a device to hypnotise the guards in the palace.

"Capture everyone in town & make sure the PAW Patrol's Mission PAW gear is destroyed" said Sweetie.

"Yes, your highness" said the guards as they proceeded to capture & lock up everyone in town. They then destroyed the Mission PAW gear.

"You won't get away with this Sweetie" said Ryder.

"I already have. I'm your queen now" said Sweetie as she laughed evilly. The flashback ended at that point.

"Yikes. That's not good" said Chase.

"We managed to avoid capture. Sweetie's been trying to find us, but she's had no luck" said Lucyfer.

"Who else other than you 3 has escaped imprisonment?" asked Chase.

"The other Loud sisters. They're also part of the League Of Lethal Legionaries" said F2.

"Is that what you call yourselves?" asked Chase.

"Yes. They all have unique abilities. I can summon them if you want" said F2.

"OK" said Chase.

"Triple L assemble" said F2 as the other Loud sisters appeared.

"In addition to Leni Jean & Lucyfer there's also Loriphone, Lunatune, Luanpun, Lynnball, Lanamud, Lolaqueen, Lisabrain & Lilygaga" said F2.

"Have you guys made a plan to take Sweetie down?" asked Chase as Lisabrain stepped forward.

"Lisa is that you?" asked Chase.

"It's Lisabrain" said Lisabrain.

"OK. How do we overthrow Sweetie?" asked Chase.

"It involves F2's plant collection" said Lisabrain.

"OK. How do we use them?" asked Chase.

"I'll show you" said F2 as Chase, herself & the LLL entered the greenhouse.

"Welcome to the Zen Garden" said F2 as Chase noticed that the plants all originated from Plants Vs Zombies.

"This is a pretty neat garden. There's all kinds of different species in here" said Chase.

"They'll be of great help in the rebellion against Sweetie" said F2.

"They sure will" said Chase.

"Each of them also has unique abilities" said F2.

"Cool. Anyways how exactly do we overthrow Sweetie & free the prisoners?" asked Chase.

"I have a plan that involves all the plants 1 way or another" said Lisabrain.

"Excellent. Sweetie would never expect plants to be her undoing" said Chase.

"It'll be a blindside" said F2.

"If all goes right Sweetie will fall & the prisoners will be freed" said Lisabrain as she showed Chase blueprints of the plan to attack.

"The rocking chair represents Sweetie. The balls of moss are the guards. They're located on the ground, the 3 floors leading to the throne room & the roof. The toy soldiers represent the Assaulters which are the plants. They'll attack 1ST & deal with the kamikaze drones" said Lisabrain as she showed Chase what the drones looked like. To his shock they resembled Mr Porter's delivery drones.

"Woah. I don't think the Mr Porter in this dimension will be too happy to know what happened to his drones" said Chase.

"She stole them after kidnapping him & modified them for her defence system. After we deal with the drones we'll go after all the guards & soldiers before moving in on Sweetie. After that everyone will be saved" said Lisabrain.

"Sweetie & her minions won't see us coming. She'll be taken by surprise" said Chase.

"That's what I hope for" said Lisabrain.

"Do you have any memories of these drones?" asked Lucyfer.

"Yes. When they were 1ST used me & the PAW Patrol in my dimension had to go around & stop them from dumping food on everyone" said Chase.

"OK" said Lucyfer.

"Are your dimension's past events being altered by a clock faced Chronomancer?" asked Lisabrain.

"Yes. His name's Chrono Sapien. He's been altering past events & giving them disastrous outcomes. Numerous landmarks have been destroyed & the whole world has turned against us because we've been falsely accused of all the things the Sinister Sinful Syndicate is responsible for" said Chase.

"Yikes. That doesn't sound good" said Lisabrain.

"It isn't. Everything we've dealt with has been crazy" said Chase.

"I can imagine so" said Lisabrain.

"Anyways the Medics & Tanks can be fused together to become an unstoppable force. Citron, Kiwibeast & Torchwood are the tanks & Aloe, Pepper M.D & Sunflowers are the medics" said Lanamud.

"OK. Shall we put our plan into motion?" asked Chase.

"Not yet. There are other plants that'll help us out. The Melee plants include Chomper, Parsnip & Wasabi Whip. They're good at dealing damage up close. Cactus, Red Stinger & Sting Bean are excellent Snipers that can dispatch enemies from far away. Admiral Bean, Rose & Witch Hazel are Supporters that help when things get dicey. Kernel Corn, Pumpkin Witch & Strawburst are the Soldiers that help on the front line & Paladins, Quadrupeds, Rouges & Saboteurs are Long Rangers. You'll get to see them soon. Get the plant food ready F2. Let's boost some botanical brawler power" said Lisabrain.

"Let's do it" said F2 as she & Lisabrain did some gardening to get the plants to grow.

"How long will it take for the plants to grow?" asked Chase.

"A few minutes. While we wait you & the others can spar with each other to show us how strong you are. There's a surprise for you in the mix" said F2.

"I like surprises. I'm in" said Chase.

Back at the Lookout Ryder was practising his moves on a training dummy.

"Come on Ryder show that dummy what you got" said Kenneth.

"This dummy is punching fodder" said Ryder as he laid into the dummy with all his strength. His blows were so strong he punched a hole in it.

"Damn that was awesome" said Ranger.

"You know it. Kent taught me well" said Ryder.

"He sure did" said Kenneth.

"You're a boxing machine. You 100% deserve the title Andrew wants back" said Elias.

"It's too bad he'll never get it back" said Ryder.

"Andrew's a has been. Sooner or later he'll have to accept the fact that he's not top dog anymore" said Kenneth.

"If I can beat Andrew anyone can" said Alex.

"You've impressed me with your skill Alex. You have natural talent in boxing" said Ryder.

"I hope I can be just like you Ryder" said Alex.

"Thanks Alex. I'm flattered by your admiration" said Ryder.

"You're 1 of my biggest inspirations" said Alex.

"I can agree with that" said Ryder.

"Show them your finishing move" said Kenneth.

"Gladly" said Ryder as he entered a Kung Fu stance with 1 hand forward & the other clenched in a fist. He then performed a series of rapid jabs before appearing to go for a 1-inch punch. Halfway through he performed a Shoryuken punch that sent the dummy flying into the ceiling fan which shredded it to pieces.

"Woah that was awesome dude. High 5" said Elias as he gave Ryder a high 5.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" said Alex.

"You owned that dummy" said Ranger.

"I sure did" said Ryder.

"That was his finishing move: Maximum Overyde. It's 1 way he finishes off his opponents. The other way is by making them tap out" said Kenneth.

"In addition to boxing I also practice BJJ, Jeet Kune Do & Tae-Kwon-Do. I graduated high school at age 5 before moving on to MMA. My parents told me I had to perfect my brain before my brawn to become the leader of PAW Patrol" said Ryder.

"Why do you still attend elementary school if you already graduated high school?" asked Elias.

"I'm required to by law. It's similar with Lisa. Even though she's graduated college she still attends kindergarten because the law requires her to" said Ryder.

"Fair enough" said Elias.

"Can I show Elias my finishing move?" asked Kenneth.

"Go ahead" said Ryder.

"What's it called?" asked Elias.

"The Muscle Buster. It's a move I use against opponents with a ripped physique" said Kenneth.

"OK. That's a cool name. How does it work?" asked Elias.

"Get in the ring so I can show you. Leni also made you a boxing outfit if you want to try it on" said Kenneth.

"OK" said Elias as he changed into his boxing outfit. It was made up of black & yellow boxing gloves & shorts.

"Wow this is a neat outfit" said Elias.

"I'll say. You look super-hot in that" said Kelly as she meowed seductively.

"I'm glad you like it" said Elias.

"By the way how'd you get that scar on your abdomen? I've been wondering where that came from since WPWE" said Kelly.

"It's from when Angela Murray shot me during the school shooting at Adventure Bay Elementary last year. I threw myself in the line of fire to save Angel while she struggled with Angela" said Elias.

"Woah. That's a really courageous thing for you to do" said Kenneth.

"It sure was" said Elias.

"That's amazing. You're so brave" said Kelly.

"It wasn't easy, but I couldn't let Angel get hurt" said Elias.

"I'm forever grateful to you for doing that" said Angel.

"I love you too much as a friend to let you get hurt like that" said Elias.

"I feel the same way" said Angel.

"Anyways are you ready?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes" said Elias.

"OK. This is called the Muscle Buster because it's a move I usually reserve for opponents that are muscular. I start with some abdominal jabs before doing a few hooks to the face & then finishing with a haymaker between my opponent's chest & stomach to knock them out. Now to demonstrate" said Kenneth as he proceeded to demonstrate his finishing move. Elias took all the punches without incident.

"That was the Muscle Buster. If you have a finishing move Elias you're more than welcome to show me" said Kenneth.

"I've tried to think of 1 but I've come up blank. Even though I've been training as much as possible I haven't found a finishing move that suits me" said Elias.

"Myself & Mayor Goodway can show you ours with Ranger & Ryder as our demo partners. That might give you some inspiration" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK" said Elias as he & Kenneth left the ring. Farmer Yumi, Mayor Goodway, Ranger & Ryder then entered the ring.

"I call my finishing move Sakura Sleeper. Come forward Ranger" said Farmer Yumi as Ranger stepped forward.

"Show me what you got" said Ranger as Farmer Yumi & himself shook hands & locked up with each other.

"Here's how my finishing move works" said Farmer Yumi as she performed a spin kick to Ranger's chest causing him to stagger around the ring. She then performed a single back throw before dragging Ranger upwards & placing him in a sleeper hold leaving him kneeling on the canvas.

"Give up Ranger?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes" said Ranger as Farmer Yumi released him.

"Are you ready Ryder?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Absolutely" said Ryder as Mayor Goodway & himself locked up with each other.

"My finishing move is called Big Bang Cushion Crush. Do you know why it's called that?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"No. Why?" asked Ryder.

"This is why" said Mayor Goodway as she Irish whipped Ryder into the ropes to perform a clothesline. She then stood on a turnbuckle & did a diving elbow drop causing her to land on Ryder's head & smother him.

"That must've hurt. Are you OK Ryder?" asked Elias as Ryder stood up feeling a bit dizzy.

"I think so. I'm just a bit dizzy" said Ryder.

"That looked painful" said Elias.

"It's not the worst pain I've experienced" said Ryder.

"At least you're OK" said Mayor Goodway.

"Those are pretty awesome finishing moves" said Elias.

"Whenever we have a match we always build up to them" said Farmer Yumi.

"It always gives me a rush of adrenaline" said Mayor Goodway.

"We were once members of GLOW" said Farmer Yumi.

"What does that stand for?" asked Elias.

"Gorgeous Ladies Of Wrestling. I still remember our 1ST match" said Farmer Yumi.

"Me too. It was 1 of the best matches we ever had" said Mayor Goodway.

"Who were your opponents?" asked Ryder.

"A pair of women named Erica & Janelle. Their nickname in the ring is Almighty Amazons" said Farmer Yumi.

"It was hard to beat them, but we pulled it off" said Mayor Goodway.

"They sound strong. I bet after beating them you became the top tag team in the league. Do you have your own trophy collection?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Mayor Goodway can you do the honours?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Absolutely" said Mayor Goodway as she went to retrieve the trophies Farmer Yumi & herself had won.

"Here's our collection" said Mayor Goodway.

"We've won lots of tournaments together" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's a nice collection" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Kelly.

"You 2 are awesome together" said Ryder.

"I can agree with that" said Kenneth.

"Impressive. You're 1 of the strongest tag teams I ever met" said Ranger.

"You're amazing. Well done winning all those trophies" said Alex.

"It hasn't been easy, but we worked hard to get to where we are" said Mayor Goodway.

"We always make sure to put in our best effort. We never let ourselves underperform" said Farmer Yumi.

"I don't see why you would. You're both excellent fighters" said Elias.

"You know it" said Mayor Goodway.

"I can't argue with that" said Farmer Yumi.

Back in the alternate Adventure Bay Chase & the LLL were preparing to spar.

"OK I'm ready. What about you guys?" asked Chase.

"We're ready. Show us how tough you are" said Loriphone.

"Gladly" said Chase as the LLL advanced on him. He attacked with a series of Pup Fu punches, kicks, swings & strikes. The LLL quickly got the upper hand due to numbers advantage.

"It'll take more than that to beat us" said Lynnball.

"Watch me" said Chase as he used advanced moves including clones, disappearing, reappearing & decoys which amazed the LLL.

"Wow he's good" said Lynnball.

"He sure is. I don't know who taught him, but I'm impressed" said Lisabrain as Chase continued to catch the LLL off guard. Soon he overpowered & defeated them with a combo of attacks.

"The Farmer Yumi from my dimension taught me all of that" said Chase.

"I see. That was brilliant. I doubt Sweetie could beat you with moves like that" said F2.

"Maybe. How are the plants coming along?" asked Chase.

"They'll be ready in 3, 2, 1, now" said F2 as the plants rose & hopped out of their pots.

"That's cool" said Chase.

"It sure is" said F2.

"Are we ready to go after Sweetie & rescue everyone?" asked Chase.

"Yes" said the plants as they nodded in agreement.

"I'll give you a reward once we're done" said F2.

"Let's overthrow Sweetie" said Chase as he & the others set out to overthrow Sweetie & rescue everyone.

"How many of Mr Porter's drones does Sweetie have?" asked Chase.

"100's & 1000's of them" said Cactus.

"That's going to be a lot to deal with" said Chase.

"We can take them on" said Cactus.

"If all goes well the drones should be the least of our problems" said F2.

In Sweetie's lair Sweetie & Tracker were engaging in sexual activity.

"OH YES. THAT FEELS SO GOOD" cried Sweetie.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves" said Tracker.

"I know you like it. There's no point pretending you don't" said Sweetie.

"Whatever" said Tracker as he continued thrusting into Sweetie. A few minutes later they finished.

"You know exactly how to turn me on" said Sweetie.

"Whatever floats your boat" said Tracker as a guard appeared.

"Queen Sweetie we have a problem" said the guard.

"What's wrong?" asked Sweetie.

"Our spy blimp has spotted some intruders" said the guard.

"How many of them are there?" asked Sweetie.

"It's a small group of women & a German Shepherd pup" said the guard.

"I bet they're trying to take me down" said Sweetie.

"How should they be dealt with?" asked the guard.

"Send out the Browncoat & Soldier Zombies" said Sweetie.

"As you wish" said the guard as he proceeded to release the zombies.

"That'll stop those pests from taking me down" said Sweetie.

Outside the lair Cactus spotted the spy blimp.

"Guys the spy blimp has seen us" said Cactus.

"Isn't that Captain Turbot's blimp?" asked Chase.

"It used to until Sweetie stole it for herself. She now uses it to keep an eye on potential threats & spy on people" said F2.

"That's not good. What should we do?" asked Chase.

"I can handle this" said Cactus as she shot a thorn from her mouth which brought down the blimp.

"Nice. Do you think Sweetie knows we're coming?" asked Chase.

"Maybe. Even if she does we'll take her down. Keep an eye out for drones & minions she sends out" said F2.

"You got it" said Chase as everyone kept an eye out for drones & minions while preparing to enter Sweetie's lair. Browncoat Zombies then appeared.

"Looks like we got zombies to deal with" said Chase.

"The plants can deal with them" said F2 as the plants attacked the zombies. The plants launched various projectiles at the zombies. The zombies tried to fight back but they were quickly overpowered & defeated.

"Excellent. So far so good" said F2.

"They're brilliant" said Chase.

"We'll wipe out anything that comes our way" said Cactus as 1000's of drones then appeared.

"There are the drones" said Chase.

"They won't be too much of a problem" said Cactus as the plants attacked the drones with their projectiles. The drones performed evasive manoeuvres & dived towards everyone. They also performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid the drones. For 15 minutes the droned dived at the plants while they continued launching projectiles. Some of the drones were destroyed by the projectiles, some were destroyed via kamikaze attacks into the ground & the rest were destroyed by a mix of both. Soon all the drones were destroyed.

"That was like a battle from WW2" said Chase.

"That's 1 way of putting it. Whatever comes next we're ready for" said F2 as they entered the palace. They saw imps everywhere.

"I wasn't expecting to see imps. Are the plants going to take care of them?" asked Chase as the imps pulled out phones & used them to summon mechs which they piloted.

"That doesn't look good. Can we take them down when they're like that?" asked Chase.

"I'll handle this. EMPeach" said Citron as he launched a peach that shut down the mechs.

"That'll give us time" said Citron.

"Let's get these fools" said Cactus as the plants attacked the imps. The imps tried to fight back but they were soon overpowered & defeated by the onslaught of projectiles.

"Sweet. We're making good progress" said Chase.

"Let's finish off the mechs" said Loriphone as she used her mobile to hack into the mechs & caused them to self-destruct.

"The mechs are down" said Loriphone.

"That was awesome. Let's continue the rebellion" said Chase as everyone continued through the lair keeping an eye out for other minions. Once they reached the 2ND floor they encountered robotic yetis.

"We have some abominable enemies on our hands. For some reason they look like robots" said Chase.

"They are robots" said F2.

"Hopefully the plants will make quick work of them" said Chase as Peashooter activated his Pea Gatling & opened fire on the robotic yetis. The yetis tried to fend off the projectiles, but they were too strong & 1 by 1 they were taken down.

"They had no chill" said Peashooter.

"Sweetie's minions are easy to beat. At this rate her reign will crumble faster than you can say Barkingburg" said Chase.

"Once she falls we'll free all the prisoners" said F2 as everyone continued through the lair. On the 3RD floor they encountered various Gargantuars from various time periods.

"I hope this is the last set of minions Sweetie has" said Chase.

"She might have more. We must be prepared for anything that comes our way" said F2 as the Gargantuars readied their clubs.

"Looks like they're armed. They might be able to smack projectiles away with their clubs" said Chase.

"That's not a problem. We can handle them" said F2 as the plants set upon the Gargantuars. To Chase's surprise the Gargantuars didn't fight back with their clubs. They tried to fight back through other means, but they were soon overpowered. Slowly they were destroyed by the projectiles.

"That was easier than I expected" said Chase.

"Soon Sweetie will be overthrown. Our plan has almost succeeded" said F2 as everyone continued through the lair. Once they reached the throne room Sweetie clapped at them in a sarcastically slow manner.

"Aren't you all special by breaking in? Wait how did you escape your cell Chase?" asked Sweetie.

"I'm from a different dimension. The Chase you know is still locked up. That'll change soon" said Chase.

"Give up Sweetie. Your reign of terror is over. Don't make this any harder on yourself" said F2.

"OK fine. I admit defeat. PSYCHE" as she used a remote to summon a variety of zombies.

"If you think those stupid Zombies will defeat us you're wrong" said Chase.

"Prove it" said Sweetie.

"Gladly" said Chase as he & the LLL attacked the zombies with MMA while the plants attacked with projectiles. Some of the zombies were destroyed by the barrage of projectiles launched at them, some were beaten with MMA & the rest were taken down with a mix of both. Eventually all the zombies were destroyed.

"Is that the best you got? You're no match for us Sweetie" said Chase as Sweetie summoned drones & guards. Chase, the LLL & the plants proceeded to attack the drones & guards with MMA & projectiles. Some of the drones & guards were defeated with a series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes, some were pelted relentlessly with projectiles & the rest were destroyed with a combination of both. Soon all the drones & guards were defeated.

"Just accept the fact that you're being overthrown Sweetie. Your stay in power has come to an end" said Chase.

"Let's make a wager. If you can beat me in a best 2 out of 3 paw-to-paw combat match I'll step down & let the Princess become queen while I become princess. If you lose you'll be my permanent BDSM slave. I'm getting bored of him" said Sweetie as she pointed at Tracker.

"It's a fate worse than being locked up" said Tracker.

"You're on Sweetie" said Chase as he & Sweetie began to fight. A series of Pup Fu & Pup Kune Do moves flew as they punched, kicked, swung at & struck each other. They both put their best effort forward to win. Sweetie soon got the upper hand on Chase & won round 1.

"You better hope you win both remaining rounds" said Sweetie.

"I will" said Chase as round 2 began. Chase closely observed Sweetie's moves & used it to his advantage. Soon he got the upper hand & won.

"It all comes down to the tiebreaker" said Chase.

"I hope you're as good at sex as you are at fighting" said Sweetie as the final round began. Chase & Sweetie executed every move they knew. Soon they both started feeling exhausted. Chase outwitted Sweetie by letting her tire herself out as he performed evasive manoeuvres. Once Sweetie began slowing down Chase made his move. He overpowered Sweetie & defeated her with a powerful Pup Fu combo.

"I win. Your reign as queen is over" said Chase.

"I'm now demoted to princess & Princess is promoted to queen" said Sweetie.

"That also means all the prisoners will now be freed" said Chase.

"Here are the keys" said Sweetie as she handed over the keys to the prisoners' cells. Chase & the LLL then went to free the prisoners.

"Good news everyone. Sweetie has stepped down & is allowing the Princess to take over as queen" said F2.

"I didn't expect that to happen" said Alternate Princess.

"Me either. I thought we'd never be set free" said Alternate Earl as Sweetie frowned.

"I'm sorry Princess. I was jealous of all the attention you received" said Sweetie as she burst into tears.

"It's OK Sweetie. If you wanted to be the ruler or co ruler you could've asked. I have no problem sharing the title with you" said Alternate Princess.

"I should've told you how I felt instead of being greedy. I only made things worse" said Sweetie.

"As the new queen I can make this town a better place. You can help" said Alternate Princess.

"That sounds lovely" said Sweetie as she gave Alternate Princess a hug.

"Anyways Chase here's a reward for helping out" said F2 as she pulled out a flare gun.

"This is the Reinforcement Flare Gun. When you use it myself, LLL & my plants will come to your assistance" said F2.

"Thanks" said Chase as another rift appeared. He went through it & found himself in a black & white dimension.

"This place looks like something out of an early Disney cartoon" said Chase as he noticed the Lookout looking more cartoonish than usual.

"That's an interesting form of the Lookout. I can only imagine what things are like here" said Chase as he noticed cartoonish versions of the pups.

"Even the pups look cartoonish. I wonder what it's like living here" said Chase as the cartoon pups' collars beeped. They proceeded to race into the Lookout.

"Looks like they're needed for a mission. I wonder who it is they need to help" said Chase as he entered the Lookout & hid as he watched the cartoon pups get into their gear & await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Alternate Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Strange ripples have been appearing all over town & are spawning weird orbs that are freaking everyone out" said Alternate Ryder.

"That's bizarre. We better figure out what's going on" said Alternate Chase.

"That's correct Charlie. Sally I'll need you to use your helicopter to spot the orbs & ripples & Charlie I need you to-" said Alternate Ryder before he was cut off by a ripple that spawned multiple orbs.

"What's happening?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know" said Alternate Ryder as the blue orb showed what happened regarding Farmer Yumi closing her dojo.

"What are those things?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know" said Alternate Ryder as Chase watched from his hiding spot.

"That orb appears to be showing the aftermath of the Pup Fu scroll's destruction. The other orbs likely contain other altered events. I don't know why they're different colours but if I come across other orbs I'll figure it out" said Chase as the blue orb's events began to play. It began with the PAW Patrol returning to Adventure Bay from Foggy Bottom. They dreaded the bad news they were about to give to Farmer Yumi.

"Sensei Yumi isn't going to like this" said Ryder.

"Mayor Humdinger is so selfish. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him" said Chase.

"It's the KCC's fault as well. They're just as guilty" said Marshall.

"They should've just asked Sensei Yumi to teach them" said Rocky.

"I don't know how we'll learn Pup Fu without the scroll" said Rubble.

"Unless Sensei Yumi has memorised it we won't be able to continue learning" said Skye.

"This doesn't look good" said Zuma as the PAW Patrol arrived at the farm.

"How'd the rescue go?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Not good. The scroll got ruined in our attempt to get it back. It fell in the water & subsequently disintegrated" said Ryder.

"Oh no. That's awful. Looks like my dojo is out of business. Thanks anyways" said Farmer Yumi as the PAW Patrol returned to the Lookout. Farmer Yumi proceeded to shut down her dojo.

"What bad luck. At least I memorised the scroll. That way if anything needs to be learnt in the future I'll be ready" said Farmer Yumi as the flashback ended.

"Was that a movie?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know. It kind of looked like us but I don't remember any of that happening" said Alternate Ryder as Chase watched from his hiding spot.

"Chrono Sapien will pay. We'll get him for what he did" said Chase as another orb showed what happened when the pups tried to help Alex get over his fear of the dentist. It began with Alex watching the pups preparing to face their fears.

"It's time to face our fears & show Alex that he can face his. Can I have some Brussels sprouts Mr Porter?" asked Ryder.

"Coming right up" said Mr Porter as he went to retrieve some Brussels sprouts. He then gave them to Ryder.

"Here I go" said Ryder as he ate a Brussels sprout. He then began to feel sick.

"I don't feel so good" said Ryder as he threw up.

"Ugh. That didn't feel good. Who wants to go next?" asked Ryder.

"I will. Go ahead Marshall" said Rocky.

"Ruff water cannons" said Marshall as he sprayed Rocky with water. It caused Rocky to have a panic attack.

"GET AWAY. HELP ME. I HATE WATER" cried Rocky.

The rest of the pups attempted to face their fears to no avail. Rubble had a spider land on his nose causing him to freak out, Skye crashed her helicopter while attempting to face her fear of eagles which resulted in Marshall getting injured since he was strapped into Skye's harness. Blood gushed from his leg causing Zuma to panic.

"SO MUCH BLOOD. GET IT AWAY. STOP BLEEDING" cried Zuma as Alex sat in his treehouse feeling panicked.

"I can't go the dentist. I'm not going" said Alex as the flashback ended.

"Why do they look like us?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know. This is weird" said Alternate Ryder.

"Alex had a complete meltdown after his appointment. I had a rough time with mine. That was scary for both of us" said Chase as another orb showed the PAW Patroller getting devoured because of Danny's recklessness. It began with Danny sneaking into the PAW Patroller in the hopes of jumping over the news van of the reporter who had interviewed the PAW Patrol about how they conducted missions.

"This'll be the best stunt ever. Soon everyone will be talking about Daring Danny X" said Danny as he started up the PAW Patroller. Unfortunately, his lack of driving knowledge caused him to put it in reverse. As it neared a cliff overlooking the ocean Danny jumped out just in time.

"OH NO. WHAT DO I DO?" cried Danny as the PAW Patroller sank into the bay before being eaten by a kraken. Ryder & the PAW Patrol saw everything.

"What were you doing in the PAW Patroller Danny?" asked Ryder.

"I was trying to do a stunt" said Danny.

"YOU IDIOT. EVERY TIME YOU ATTEMPT A STUNT IT GOES WRONG. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT RECKLESS?" yelled Ryder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen" said Danny.

"THIS STUFF WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU STOPPED ACTING LIKE A DUMBASS" yelled Ryder as he & the pups stormed back to the Lookout. Danny began to regret his actions.

"I'm getting really fed up with Danny's reckless behaviour. 1 of these days he'll end up killing himself" said Ryder as he began planning blueprints for a new PAW Patroller. The flashback ended at that point.

"All the events in these orbs seem to have negative outcomes" said Charlie.

"It looks like it" said Alternate Ryder.

"I still remember Danny & Ryder arguing about that in Flatblaze. That got ugly quick. I hope Danny takes more precautions with future stunts" said Chase as the lights went out & the dimension began to warp.

"What's happening?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know" said Alternate Ryder.

"This isn't good" said Chase as Sammy appeared alongside nightmarish versions of Alice, Bendy & Boris.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" cried Charlie.

"I don't know. They don't look friendly" said Alternate Ryder.

"I never expected to see them here" said Chase as Bendy & his friends turned the cartoonish PAW Patrol into ink monsters.

"Oh no. What do I do now?" asked Chase as another rift appeared. Chase went through it & found himself in a genderbent version of Royal Woods.

"This looks like the town the Loud family come from" said Chase as he noticed that everyone was the opposite gender.

"It appears this is a genderbent version of Royal Woods. I remember Lincoln saying that he had a dream about his family the way they are here. He'd be shocked to know this place exists" said Chase as he went through the dog door into the Loud family home.

"So that's what it feels like" said Chase as he noticed that the genderbent Loud kids were similar in personality to their counterparts. Except for Lynn their names were also different.

"So that's what they look like as boys. I wonder what Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Cristina, Richard & the other kids in town look like" said Chase as he noticed that the pets were also genderbent.

"Even the pets are genderbent. This is a bizarre experience" said Chase as Linka noticed him.

"What a cute pup" said Linka.

"Wow Lincoln looks great as a girl. If I recall correctly he's called Linka here" said Chase.

"He talks. That's cool" said Linka as she gasped for joy & hugged Chase.

"HEY NOT SO TIGHT" cried Chase.

"Sorry" said Linka as she put Chase down.

"I think it's cool that you can talk. I didn't know that was possible" said Linka.

"Where I'm from every animal can talk" said Chase.

"Cool" said Linka.

"This is strange" said Levi as he examined a yellow orb.

"Another memory orb thing. I wonder what this 1 shows" said Chase as the orb showed what happened. It began with Ryder brushing Chase to get rid of loose fur. Chase felt a pleasurable tingling sensation as he was brushed.

"That feels great. Keep going" said Chase.

"Gladly" said Ryder as he continued to brush Chase. After he finished using the brush he began running his hands all over Chase's body. This gave Chase a rush of adrenaline.

"That feels even better" said Chase as Ryder whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure that's OK?" asked Chase.

"It's just between us" said Ryder.

"OK whatever you say" said Chase as he & Ryder went into Ryder's room. They put condoms on before doing the deed.

"YES, THAT'S PERFECT. KEEP GOING" cried Chase.

"YOU'RE A GOOD PUP CHASE. GOOD BOY" cried Ryder as he thrust into Chase. After 10 minutes of pleasuring each other they threw the condoms away.

"Will anyone ever know?" asked Chase.

"No. This stays between us" said Ryder as Chase & himself left Ryder's room & went about their usual business. The flashback ended at that point.

"What… Did… I… Just… Watch?" stammered Levi.

"That was creepy" said Linka.

"That was messed up. I can't explain it" said Chase as another rift appeared. Lexx accidentally drove into it.

"Oh no. That's not good" said Chase.

"What is that?" asked Linka.

"It's a rift that allows people to travel between dimensions" said Chase.

"OK" said Linka.

"While I get the image of interspecies sex out of my head you 2 better go after Lexx. I have a bad feeling about where he went" said Levi.

"Good idea" said Chase as he & Linka followed Lexx through the rift.

"I'm not sure where we are now" said Chase.

"I hope we can catch up with Lexx" said Linka.

Back at the Lookout there was a full moon out which caused Ryder to feel strange.

"I feel weird" said Ryder.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. This isn't uncommon" said Ryder.

"OK" said Elias as Ryder started groaning in pain.

"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain" said Ryder.

"I hope you're OK" said Katie as Ryder began to feel sharp pain in his back. He held the back of his head with his hands.

"OW. IT HURTS" cried Ryder.

"RYDER WHAT'S HAPPENING?" cried Elias.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM" cried Katie.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO OUR SON?" cried Renee.

"OH MY GOD" cried Ronald.

"RYDER PLEASE BE OK" cried Ranger as dark brown fur grew all over Ryder's body. His ears became pointy like a wolf & his head morphed into the shape of a wolfs head. He then howled. Ryder was now a werewolf called Were Ryder.

"Howl yeah. Where's the party at?" asked Were Ryder.

"I didn't know you were a werewolf" said Elias.

"I kept it secret to avoid scaring people" said Were Ryder.

"How interesting. I'm in love with a werewolf" said Katie.

"Should we be scared?" asked Alex.

"No, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt anyone" said Were Ryder.

"That's good" said Alex.

"Anyways let's party" said Were Ryder.

"We need to set 1 up 1ST" said Elias.

"Forget that. Bats will probably ruin it. I'm going to the mega cool fraternity party in the college district" said Were Ryder as he jumped out the window & headed to the college district.

"Great. 1ST he brings up the dance party disaster & now he's gone to party with some frat boys" said Rubble.

"Sounds like another altered event. Should we follow him?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I hope we don't have to deal with any jerky fraternity brothers" said Mayor Goodway as Bashflack showed what happened regarding the dance party. It began with Rubble trying to play his turntables to lure a bunch of bats back to their cave.

"Why did it have to be bats? Focus Rubble. You can do this" said Rubble as he drove along while playing music. Soon the bats began to swarm around him. Rubble tried to keep calm, but his fear soon got the best of him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. GO HOME BATS" cried Rubble as he lost focus on driving causing him to crash. His turntables broke resulting in the bats flying off.

"Great. Looks like the dance party is cancelled" said Rubble as he repaired his vehicle before heading back to tell everyone the bad news. The flashback ended at that point.

"It sucks that Chrono Sapien ruined that party" said Rubble.

"Let's see if we can find Were Ryder" said Elias as everyone went to look for Were Ryder. Meanwhile Chase & Linka found themselves in a pool of money.

"Look at all this cash" said Chase.

"Whoever owns it must be rich" said Linka.

"I think the owner is Scrooge McDuck" said Chase.

"Interesting. I hope Lexx is OK wherever he is" said Linka as Lexx prepared to do a jack-knife into the money.

"Look at all this money" said Lexx.

"He's up there" said Chase.

"LEXX BE CAREFUL" cried Linka as Lexx dove into the money pool. Chase & Linka made their way over to him.

"That was fun" said Lexx.

"What do we do now?" asked Linka.

"I don't know" said Chase as another rift appeared transporting him, Linka & Lexx into a supermarket called Shopwells.

"Looks like we're in a supermarket" said Chase.

"I don't think I've been to this 1 before" said Lexx.

"We haven't" said Linka as a monitor turned on revealing a live sausage named Frank.

"Is that sausage moving by itself?" asked Chase.

"It looks like it" said Lexx.

"I didn't know that was even possible" said Linka.

"Lend me your ears of corn everyone. I'm Frank. I'm a little sausage with big news. Everything we've been led to believe is a lie. The gods have been choosing us for death. Murder & immediate expiration are our fates. It's all bullshit" said Frank.

"WHAT?" cried Curry Paste.

"That's crazy" said Cereal Box.

"He's lying" said Lettuce Head.

"It sounds hard to believe but I can prove it" said Frank as he showed all the food pages from The Joy Of Cooking. The entire store was shocked at this revelation.

"What is this?" asked Liquorice.

"IT'S MURDER" cried Relish as the food started to panic.

"What's going on?" asked Chase.

"I don't know" said Lexx.

"This is like a crazy dream" said Linka as the supermarket doors were forced open by skinless monstrosities led by a fat woman with teeth on her belly & her eyes in place of her breasts. Her name was Gobbula.

"Excellent. An all you can eat buffet. Chow down Neverstarvers. Today we feast before Project Epsilon is unleashed" said Gobbula as the Neverstarvers began eating all the food they could find. The food screamed in terror as they were feasted on. Chase, Lexx & Linka watched in horror at what was happening.

"This is nuts" said Chase.

"I can't explain it" said Lexx.

"I'm officially freaked out" said Linka as another rift appeared. Chase, Lexx & Linka went through it.

"I wonder where we are now" said Chase.

"I don't care as long as it's nothing like the supermarket" said Lexx.

"That was food genocide" said Linka as Chase, Lexx & herself found themselves in Israel. A big wall appeared to be acting as a barrier.

"That's a big wall" said Chase.

"I wonder what's on the other side" said Lexx.

"It could be anything" said Linka as ghoulish growling was heard.

"That didn't sound good" said Chase.

"No, it didn't" said Lexx.

"What was that?" asked Linka as Chase, Lexx & herself looked up to see zombies climbing over the wall.

"OH NO. ZOMBIES" cried Chase.

"THEY'RE GOING TO EAT OUR BRAINS" cried Lexx.

"RUN" cried Linka as Chase, Lexx & herself ran away in the hopes of escaping.

"I think I remember this place" said Chase.

"Where are we?" asked Lexx.

"It's from a movie called World War Z" said Chase.

"OK. What do we do now?" asked Linka.

"I have an idea. I hope this works" said Chase as he pulled out the flare gun F2 gave him. He fired it causing a red rift to appear from which F2 & the LLL emerged.

"Hi Chase. What do you need help with?" asked F2.

"We need to avoid the zombies & get these 2 back home. This city is crawling with the undead" said Chase.

"My aura is detecting a rift a few miles away" said F2.

"Let's go" said Chase as everyone headed towards the rift while trying to avoid the zombies. As everyone ran through the city zombies continued to break in. The military did everything they could to get rid of the zombies as civilians ran amok trying to get to safety.

"This is bad" said Chase.

"I hope we make it to the rift" said Lexx.

"Me too. We must be prepared for anything that comes our way" said Linka as black rifts appeared spawning delivery drones & vampire bats. Everyone ran as fast as they could while trying to find the rift.

"We must be getting close" said Chase.

"I hope so" said Lexx.

"Anything to escape the zombies" said Linka as the rift appeared allowing everyone to run through it. Back in Adventure Bay everyone was in the college district looking for Were Ryder.

"I hope Ryder's OK" said Elias.

"I'm sure he is. Finding out that he's a werewolf makes me feel like I'm living in a fantasy" said Katie.

"I see what you mean. I'm impressed that he kept it secret for so long. I don't know if he was born like that or if there was a past incident that gave him that ability" said Elias.

"Probably the latter" said Lisa.

"I'm glad there aren't any vampires involved" said Monty.

"Are you scared of them?" asked Elias.

"No. It's because there's a huge rivalry between vampires & werewolves" said Monty.

"Kind of like the Twilight franchise" said Elias.

"I bet me & Ryder are a better couple than any of the Twilight characters" said Katie.

"For sure. You 2 have undeniable chemistry" said Elias.

"I can't get enough of him. He's the best boyfriend I could ask for" said Katie.

"I'm glad you 2 are doing well together" said Elias.

"Me too" said Katie as everyone arrived at a fraternity.

"Here we are. Ghoul Creep Kappa" said Monty.

"Let's see if Ryder's here" said Elias as he knocked on the door. A being named Clawdeen opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hi I'm Clawdeen. Welcome to Lycan Luna turf" said Clawdeen.

"Hi. Have you seen a brown furred werewolf?" asked Elias as everyone heard "chug" being chanted.

"Sounds like a keg stand" said Elias as everyone noticed that Were Ryder was the chugger.

"Ryder's 10. He can't drink alcohol" said Elias.

"That keg is actually filled with an energy drink called Zoom" said Clawdeen.

"OK. That's a relief" said Elias.

"I'm glad he's not doing anything illegal" said Renee.

"That'd be ironic" said Ronald.

"I have a feeling he's going to get really hyped up from drinking so much Zoom" said Ranger.

"I'm not sure what'll happen in that case" said Katie as Were Ryder began acting hyper.

"WOOHOO. WE'RE ROCKING THIS JOINT. PARTY ON EVERYONE" cried Were Ryder.

"Wow he's getting really wild" said Katie.

"That's an understatement" said Elias as Were Ryder began bouncing off the walls. He got so hyper that he bumped into the DJ. The DJ fell & hit his head knocking him unconscious.

"That's not good. We need a new DJ" said Clawdeen.

"I'll do it" said Rubble.

"Sweet" said Clawdeen as Rubble went up to the turntable & tested the microphone.

"Testing. Is this on?" asked Rubble.

"Go for it Rubble. Drop some fresh beats" said Unikitty as Rubble began working the turntables. Everyone began to get down to the beat.

"Alright. This party is lit" said Clawdeen.

"ROCK ON" cried Were Ryder.

"Let's start the rap battle to end all rap battles. The Nyanferious S.M.A.L.L & my wife Unikitty shall battle it out. Go for it girls" said Rubble.

"Ready Unikitty?" asked Sali.

"I sure am" said Unikitty.

"Here I go as I start off strong. My opponent won't be sticking around for long. Music is my game & I'm the queen. I'm the best pop rapper you've ever seen" rapped Sali.

"Time for my response & I feel so good. Time to channel my inner gangster from the hood. My flow is steady & my rhymes are sweet. Let's see if you can keep up with the beat" rapped Unikitty.

"They both started strong" said Elias.

"That was epic" said Kelly as Rubble increased the beats.

"Time to turn up the heat & watch me go. I'm a professional in music which you should know. No matter what genre I always make hits. Time to break your rapping into bits" rapped Sali.

"I'm not giving up silly little cat. I'm a rhyming mama bear so try & top that. My rhymes are stronger now that the beat has picked up. I can win a rap battle against a kitten or a pup" rapped Unikitty.

"YOU GO GIRLS. DROP THOSE RHYMES LIKE THEY'RE HOT" cried Were Ryder.

"Level 3 here we come" said Rubble as he increased the beats again.

"I'm getting hot under the collar & the gloves are coming off. Your attempt to outdo me makes me want to scoff. I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me. Knowing I'm a star fills me with glee" rapped Sali.

"Time for me to bust out the rhymes. I've been a boss of rapping all through the times. Anything you can do I can do better. You're looking cold so go put on a sweater" rapped Unikitty.

"They're killing it" said Bernadette.

"This is a sick battle" said Jennilee.

"Time for level 4" said Rubble as he increased the beats yet again.

"Now I'm bringing everything I have to the table. Your ability to rap is what I hope to disable. No matter what happens I know I'm going to win. You might as well give up & throw yourself in the bin" rapped Sali.

"This battle is far from over & that's something you should know. You can stop if you want to but I'm always ready to go. Your rap is big but mine is bigger. Time for me to take aim & pull the trigger" rapped Unikitty.

"You go girls" said Cam.

"They're owning it" said Dottie.

"Final level. Let's finish with a bang" said Rubble as he increased the beats to the max.

"Time for me to win this battle in style. I've been in the lead for a mile. Time's up & I have the crown. I wear a smile & you wear a frown" rapped Sali.

"Here I go with my ultimate verse. My ability is a blessing & yours is a curse. I've lit the fuse & I'm about to go boom. My victory in this rap battle equals your doom" rapped Unikitty.

"Damn that was awesome" said Cali.

"Either of them could win" said Evelyn.

"Time to vote. Clap for Sali if you think she won" said Rubble as Sali's family, Francesca, Jennilee, Jibanyan & Katie clapped for Sali.

"Now clap if you think Unikitty won" said Rubble as Unikitty's parents, siblings, children, nieces & nephews clapped for her.

"It's official. Unikitty wins" said Rubble.

"Well done Unikitty" said Sali.

"That was awesome" said Unikitty as Rubble winked & blew a kiss to her. He then texted her requesting to go to the broom closet for 7 Minutes In Heaven.

"Me & Rubble have a date with Cupid" said Unikitty as Rubble & herself went into the broom closet & locked lips before making love.

"I LOVE YOU UNIKITTY. FEEL IT IN YOUR BODY" cried Rubble as he thrust into Unikitty.

"I FEEL IT. IT FEELS BETTER THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER FELT BEFORE" cried Unikitty.

After making love for 10 minutes Rubble & Unikitty left the closet & re-joined the party.

"Let's party" said Rubble.

"You got it" said Unikitty.

Meanwhile Chase, Lexx & Linka found themselves in a glitchy dimension filled with memes.

"This place looks weird" said Chase.

"It's like we're in a poorly produced TV show" said Lexx.

"I'm kind of creeped out by all this" said Linka as Eggman hopped around.

"PINGAS, PINGAS, PINGAS" cried Eggman.

"That was random" said Chase.

"This place is as random as it gets" said Lexx.

"I bet there are all kinds of crazy things here" said Linka as the Unwanted House Guest crept up behind Chase, Lexx & herself before sneaking over to a hiding place unseen by the others.

"I feel like something just snuck up on us" said Chase.

"I felt it as well" said Lexx.

"It's probably just paranoia" said Linka as a green orb appeared.

"It's another memory orb" said Chase.

"I wonder what it's showing" said Lexx.

"Let's watch" said Linka as the orb showed what happened. It began with Captain Turbot, Mayor Humdinger & Mr Porter waiting for the judge to try out their cakes for the cake contest.

"My cake is made entirely of fish. It's delicious" said Captain Turbot as everyone except Cali gagged. Cali proceeded to eat a large portion of the cake. She ended up eating so much that she made herself sick resulting in her vomiting on Mayor Humdinger & Mr Porter's cakes much to everyone's disgust.

"Yuck. That stupid cat ruined my cake" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Mine too" said Mr Porter.

"It's official. The contest is cancelled & nobody wins" said the judge.

"Damn it. I would've won for sure" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I'm not too sure about that" said Mr Porter as Mayor Humdinger returned to Foggy Bottom annoyed at Cali. Everyone else left as Cali tried to eat more cake only to make herself sick again. The flashback ended at that point.

"I had a feeling that'd happen. Chrono Sapien ruined 3 perfectly good cakes" said Chase.

"That was gross. I can't believe anyone would eat a cake made of fish" said Lexx.

"Maybe Cali enjoyed it but ate too much" said Linka as a strange sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Chase.

"I don't know" said Lexx.

"It didn't sound good" said Linka as a brown furred cartoon bear with an open mouth & stare appeared. It was Pedobear.

"That looks like Pedobear" said Chase.

"Why is he staring at us?" asked Lexx.

"I don't know. It's creepy" said Linka as Pedobear's eyes dilated & his penis became erect.

"OK that's really freaky" said Chase.

"I think we should get out of here" said Lexx.

"I'm not sure where we'll end up next" said Linka as another rift appeared. Chase, Lexx & Linka went through it & found themselves at an abandoned animation studio.

"This looks like a place where cartoons are made" said Chase.

"It looks deserted" said Lexx.

"I bet it either was abandoned or went out of business" said Linka as crying was heard.

"I can hear someone crying" said Chase.

"Let's go see who it is" said Lexx.

"I hope they're OK" said Linka as Chase, Lexx & herself went to see who it was. They found a man named K.C in tears.

"I think he's the creator of Bob The Builder & PAW Patrol TV shows" said Chase.

"OK. Do you think that's why he's upset?" asked Lexx.

"I don't know. Are you OK sir?" asked Linka.

"No. They found out" said K.C.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase.

"Other countries got a hold of plans for the shows & made counterfeits of all the specials. It caused the company to go bankrupt. The stock market was shut down & both the law & money are useless. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? I can't live like this anymore" said K.C.

"That doesn't sound good" said Chase.

"No, it doesn't" said Lexx.

"That's probably why this place looks so empty" said Linka as K.C put a gun to his head.

"It shouldn't have ended like this. I brought this on myself" said K.C as he pulled the trigger. Chase, Lexx & Linka screamed as he slumped dead on the ground.

"OH MY GOD" cried Chase.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" cried Lexx.

"I DON'T KNOW" cried Linka as another rift appeared transporting Chase, Lexx & Linka to a hidden lair.

"I wonder where we are now" said Chase.

"I don't know" said Lexx.

"I don't think we're back home" said Linka as Chase noticed strange markings on the floor.

"I wonder what these are meant for" said Chase.

"I don't know" said Lexx.

"I don't even know where we are" said Linka.

"It doesn't look like we're home" said Chase.

"We aren't. I know what my house looks like" said Lexx.

"I hope we get home soon after everything we've been through" said Linka as malicious laughter was heard.

"Who was that?" asked Chase.

"I don't know" said Lexx.

"They don't sound friendly" said Linka as Chase's allergies started playing up.

"ACHOO. That's my feather allergy going off" said Chase.

"Sounds like a bird is nearby" said Lexx.

"That's probably where the laughter came from" said Linka as a Canadian Goose flew down. It was Dent Maker.

"Who are you?" asked Chase as Dent Maker used his staff to make a rift that sent Lexx & Linka back home.

"Where'd they go?" asked Chase.

"Home" said Dent Maker.

"Can you help me get home?" asked Chase.

"Only if you do something for me in return" said Dent Maker.

"What?" asked Chase.

"Give me the Keystones. I need them to complete the Core Of Disruption" said Dent Maker.

"Are you Dent Maker?" asked Chase.

"Correct. Give me the Keystones or else" said Dent Maker.

"Or else what?" asked Chase.

"I know that your town has been wiped off the map. It'd be a shame if I "accidentally" revealed your location to the world" said Dent Maker.

"YOU WOULDN'T" cried Chase.

"Yes, I would. I'm also holding some of your friends as hostages & they'll die if you don't give me the Keystones" said Dent Maker.

"Who are the hostages?" asked Chase.

"Kent, Krista, Otis Goodway, Sam, Marlene Summers, the mailman, Ms Marjorie & Maynard. What's it going to be?" asked Dent Maker.

"OK fine. Don't try anything stupid or I'll make you regret it" said Chase.

"I'll keep my end of the deal if you keep yours" said Dent Maker.

"Can you get me back home, so I can get the Keystones?" asked Chase.

"As you wish" said Dent Maker as he summoned a rift that took Chase back to the Lookout. To his surprise nobody was there.

"That's odd. Everyone's gone. I suppose that's a good thing since nobody can stop me from doing this. I know they'll be upset but once I explain everything they'll understand" said Chase as he gathered the Keystones & returned to Dent Maker's lair.

"Here are the Keystones" said Chase.

"Perfect" said Dent Maker.

"I kept my end of the deal. Time for you to do the same" said Chase.

"Certainly" said Dent Maker as he released the hostages from the cage they were trapped in & destroyed the device he would've used to reveal the PAW Patrol's location to the world. Chase & the hostages then returned to Adventure Bay.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kent.

"I don't know" said Krista.

"At least we're safe" said the mailman.

"I was starting to think we'd never get back home" said Marlene.

"It's good to be home again" said Maynard.

"It sure is. There's no place like home" said Ms Marjorie.

"I hope my family is OK" said Otis.

"Same with Luna" said Sam.

Back in Dent Maker's lair the Keystones were put with the other items Dent Maker had collected allowing him to complete the Core Of Distortion.

"Now that the Core Of Distortion is complete my plan can continue. Nothing can stop me now" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly. Back at the fraternity house Bashflack was looking through his memory bank. Suddenly he made a shocking discovery.

"I have to tell everyone about this" said Bashflack as he went over to the others.

"Guys I have something important to tell you" said Bashflack.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"I've identified the General who came after us last year" said Bashflack.

"Who is it?" asked Elias.

"I'll show you" said Bashflack as he showed everyone a picture of the General. They all gasped in shock at who the General was. It was Kenny.

"That's Kenny" said Elias.

"That can't be. Surely it's a mistake" said Kenneth.

"Tell me it's not true" said Keisha as Kenny sighed & growled.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD? EXPLAIN YOURSELF" yelled Kenneth.

"YOUR BASTARD OF A SPARRING PARTNER MADE THE GOVERNMENT BANKRUPT" yelled Kenny as he pointed at Were Ryder.

"How?" asked Kenneth.

"BECAUSE HE HASN'T BEEN DOING HIS JOB CORRECTLY" yelled Kenny.

"It's not his fault Chrono Sapien is altering the past & screwing things up" said Elias.

"I can't believe this. Dad you're a disgrace not only to me but also to mum, the armed forces & the US. I'm ashamed to be the son of a nutjob like you" said Kenneth.

Kenny growled in anger as he punched Kenneth in the face & kicked him in the genitals causing him to keel over in pain.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'RE INSANE" yelled Kenneth.

"I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PRICK" yelled Kenny.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT KENNETH LIKE THAT" yelled Keisha.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN I'LL CASTRATE YOU & MAKE YOU EAT YOUR PENIS" yelled Sonata.

"I can't believe he used to be your drill instructor Susie" said Harry.

"He never acted like that while I was in the Red Berets" said Susie.

"Mr Smith is a psychopath. I don't know how he was accepted into the army" said Kelly.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? THE MILITARY WAS DISBANDED BECAUSE OF ALL THE FATALITIES. PROJECT EPSILON SHOULD'VE SUCCEEDED" yelled Kenny.

"You're so right. S3NUBK'S plan should've worked. You're worse than Aaron, Rylan, Zane & the other troublemakers combined" said Kelly.

"YOU'RE STILL MISSING THE POINT. THE LANCASTERS SHOULD'VE CARRIED OUT THE CRIMES THEY PLANNED TO COMMIT BUT THEY WERE STOPPED BY YOUR CRACKER BOYFRIEND & HIS PARENTS" yelled Kenny.

"Wait the Lancasters were involved in this?" asked Elias.

"Yes. The bombing of the water tower was the beginning of Project Epsilon. Their other planned crimes included assassinating Mayor Goodway & building a concentration camp in which the prisoners would be tortured amongst other things. After Dominic fell into a coma we tried to sort everything out with Dawn & Dennis but no matter how hard we tried they were set on taking legal action. We came across the plans for Project Epsilon while we were at their house. We acted by writing those messages on the walls of their house & made them think their house was haunted. They're all Neo Nazis. That's why Dominic displayed such bigoted behaviour. We kept it up until they moved out" said Ella.

"We didn't say anything earlier to avoid causing panic throughout Adventure Bay. We were waiting for the right moment" said Ethan as everyone gasped in horror.

"Now that I know this I don't feel sorry for Dominic at all" said Elias.

"I can't believe what horrifying crimes they planned to commit. They'll be sorry if they return" said Mayor Goodway.

"You're an asshole Kenny. Why would you commit treason against your own country in a plot to kill my girlfriend?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"White men shouldn't be allowed to marry coloured women. The KKK would roast that fat bitch like a luau feast" said Kenny.

"F*CK YOU, YOU HYPOCRITICAL C*NT" yelled Mayor Goodway.

"GO TO HELL N*****" yelled Kenny.

"I married a monster. Kenny our marriage is over. Me & Kenneth are better off without you" said Keisha as Were Ryder grabbed a toad & licked it causing him to get high. He hallucinated Kenny as a T bone steak & Mayor Humdinger as a can of Pringles.

"HEY T BONE LEAVE PRINGLES ALONE" yelled Were Ryder.

"What the f*ck is he talking about?" asked Kenny.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU" yelled Were Ryder.

"You're a f*cking lunatic" said Kenny.

"I'LL SHOW YOU" yelled Were Ryder as he charged at Kenny & tackled him to the ground. Kenny tried to fight back but Were Ryder was too strong. Were Ryder began ripping chunks of Kenny's flesh off his body as he screamed in agony.

"GET THIS ABOMINATION OFF ME" yelled Kenny.

Nobody helped because they were so disgusted by Kenny's past actions. Were Ryder continued ripping Kenny apart as he screamed. Soon Kenny was left as nothing more than a skeleton.

"Good riddance" said Mayor Goodway.

"I'll say" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That T bone was tasty. You're safe now Pringles" said Were Ryder.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes" said Were Ryder.

"I think that toad made him high" said Elias.

"I'm glad that's over. Are you OK Kenneth?" asked Keisha.

"Yes. I can't believe what just happened. Dad can't hurt us anymore" said Kenneth.

"I love you Kenneth" said Keisha.

"I love you too mum" said Kenneth as he gave Keisha a hug.

"I'll kill those Lancaster assholes if they show up" said Kenneth.

"They're Neo Nazi scumbags" said Elias.

"They'll be begging for mercy if they try to hurt Mayor Goodway" said Mayor Humdinger.

"They're persona non grata in this town" said Mayor Goodway.

"Let's get back to the Lookout" said Katie.

"Good idea. Maybe Chase is back" said Elias as everyone headed back to the Lookout. As they walked Farmer Yumi whistled a song that resembled Kung Fu Fighting.

"Is that the C.D Douglas song you're whistling?" asked Aqua.

"Yes. I wrote a song with a similar beat. I haven't gotten it recorded though. It's called Pup-Fu Fighting" said Farmer Yumi.

"I didn't know you wrote your own music" said Elias.

"I haven't really thought about who could sing it either" said Farmer Yumi.

"I bet the pups could. I thought I was the only 1 here that wrote their own songs" said Elias.

"What songs have you written?" asked Kelly.

"They vary in topic. Some are based on real events like the school shooting & my 1ST encounter with Aaron while other songs are about finding true love & other similar pop music topics. Luna was part of my inspiration" said Elias.

"It's good to see you being creative with music" said Luna.

"It sure is" said Elias as everyone arrived back at the Lookout. Luna immediately noticed Sam.

"Sam is that you?" asked Luna.

"LUNA" cried Sam as she gave Luna a hug.

"This is my girlfriend Sam" said Luna.

"Nice to meet you all" said Sam as everyone introduced themselves.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" said Elias.

"Only my siblings knew until now. I'm bisexual" said Luna.

"Cool. You're perfect together since you both love to rock out" said Elias.

"That's correct" said Sam.

"All of us are happy for you" said Harold.

"You 2 are beautiful together" said Howard.

"I'd rather be with her than anyone else" said Luna.

"Taste my lips cutie" said Sam as Luna & herself kissed.

"I love you Sam" said Luna.

"I love you too Luna" said Sam.

"I'm back Ryder" said Chase.

"That's good" said Were Ryder.

"Why are you like that?" asked Chase.

"I've had this ability for ages" said Were Ryder.

"We only found out about it a few hours ago. Were you born with the ability to become a werewolf?" asked Elias.

"I can't remember. I'm able to control it though. Watch" said Were Ryder as he returned to human form bare chested.

"Damn you're sexy. Come here" said Katie as she kissed Ryder.

"Good to see you guys again" said Kent.

"It sure is" said Krista.

"What happened to Kenny?" asked Chase.

"Ryder ate him in his werewolf form. Kenny was the crazy general that came after us last year. He & the Lancasters were in cahoots as part of a plan called Project Epsilon. The bombing of the water tower was the beginning of the plan. Other crimes they planned included Mayor Goodway's assassination & building a prison camp in which they'd torture prisoners. Elias, Ella & Ethan stopped them after Elias put Dominic in a coma & Ella & Ethan drove them out of town. If I see those Neo Nazi scumbags, I'll crack their skulls open" said Kenneth.

"You & me both. I longer feel bad about what I did to Dominic" said Elias.

"I don't feel sorry for them either" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Neither do I" said Mayor Goodway.

"I went on a crazy journey through the multiverse. You wouldn't believe what I saw" said Chase.

"What did you see?" asked Ryder.

"I saw different versions of Adventure Bay, a genderbent version of Royal Woods, a supermarket filled with living food & other crazy places" said Chase.

"I'm glad you got home safe" said Skye as she kissed Chase. An angry mask & a scientist then appeared on the Lookout screen. It was Dr Neo Cortex & Uka Uka.

"Look at the screen" said Elias.

"Who are they?" asked Kelly.

"You idiots. By giving Dent Maker the Keystones you've doomed us all" said Uka Uka.

"Now that his Core Of Disruption is complete he could cause all kinds of chaos. You must stop him before it's too late" said Cortex as the screen turned off.

"How did Dent Maker get the Keystones?" asked Elias.

"I gave them to him. Before you all freak out I can explain. Before me & the 8 hostages returned I ended up in Dent Maker's lair. He threatened to reveal our location to the world & kill the hostages if I didn't give him the Keystones. I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best for all of us" said Chase.

"That's not good. What do we do now?" asked Elias as rumbling was heard. Rifts started appearing all over Adventure Bay bringing various enemies from the multiverse to town.

"The dimensional minions are coming after us" said Chase.

"That's a lot of rifts" said Elias as the monsters & minions continued to pour out of the rifts.

"Looks like we have a blast from the past on our hands" said Elias.

"We can handle them. They won't take us down that easily" said Ryder as Dent Maker watched everyone in his crystal ball.

"Foolish mortals. They made a big mistake thinking they could defeat me. I'll be ready for them no matter what happens. Things are finally going my way" said Dent Maker as he laughed evilly.


	17. Chapter 17: Transdimensional Trouble

Everyone watched as minions continued to appear from the rifts.

"We're in for a huge battle soon" said Elias as a rift appeared in the Lookout that brought the genderbent Loud siblings to Adventure Bay.

"The washing machine must be broken since we got sucked into it" said Loni.

"That wasn't the washing machine you fool. We've been transported to another town" said Loki.

"It's definitely not Royal Woods" said Loni as Linka ran over to Chase & gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe Chase" said Linka.

"Good to see you too Linka" said Chase.

"I thought you guys only existed in my dreams" said Lincoln.

"I thought the same about you. Anyways I'm Linka & these are my brothers Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi & Leon" said Linka as everyone introduced themselves.

"You're our counterparts correct?" asked Lisa.

"Correct" said Levi as F2 & the LLL also appeared through a rift.

"Hi F2" said Chase.

"Hi Chase" said F2.

"That looks like me" said Farmer Yumi.

"I'm you from my dimension" said F2.

"Looks like we all have alternate selves" said Lincoln.

"My transdimensional theory was correct all along" said Lisabrain.

"I had a similar theory" said Lisa.

"Me too" said Levi as Tracker heard marching.

"Guys I hear marching" said Tracker.

"I wonder who it is" said Elias.

"It's anybody's guess" said Kelly as German war cries were heard.

"That's alarming" said Elias.

"I think I know who it is" said Kenneth.

"Me too" said Keisha.

"The PAW Patrol from Sweetie Pie's premonition are Nazis as well" said Chase.

"That's not good" said Elias.

"No, it isn't" said Chase.

"I bet the Lancasters would love them" said Kenneth.

"Kenny would too" said Keisha.

"We'll kick their asses" said Sonata as Teletubbies appeared through 1 of the rifts.

"I'm never going to see an end to them" said Unikitty.

"We've been seeing them everywhere" said Elias.

"It's like they're torturing me with their presence" said Unikitty as zombies, drones, Koopa Kingdom minions & much more came through the rifts.

"There's so many of them" said Chase.

"You're telling me. It's an overload" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Are they my drones?" asked Mr Porter.

"Not exactly. The Sweetie from my dimension stole them & reprogrammed them to serve her during her reign over Adventure Bay" said F2.

"Look at all the Koopa Kingdom troops" said Lana.

"Mama Mia" said Mario.

"That's a lot of them" said Luigi as a blimp appeared which Captain Turbot recognised.

"That's my blimp" said Captain Turbot.

"That's also from my dimension. Sweetie turned it into a spy blimp" said F2.

"This is surreal" said Captain Turbot.

"Both the blimp & drones were destroyed by either a similar disaster to the Hindenburg or from being shot down by the military" said Chase as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Mayor Humdinger trying to steer the blimp towards Foggy Bottom.

"Soon I'll control all the weather in town" said Mayor Humdinger as the Air Patroller appeared behind it.

"There's the blimp" said Ryder.

"Mayor Humdinger better give it back. I love my blimp" said Captain Turbot as the Air Patroller got closer to the blimp. Suddenly the blimp burst into flames. The fire was caused by a whiplash effect.

"ABANDON BLIMP" cried Mayor Humdinger as he & the KCC jumped out of the blimp. The blimp fell apart & was left as nothing more than twisted pieces of wreckage.

"NO, MY BLIMP IS RUINED" cried Captain Turbot.

"That was unfortunate. We better return home" said Ryder as the Air Patroller flew back to Adventure Bay. The flashback ended at that point.

"I loved that blimp. Chrono Sapien will be sorry he did that" said Captain Turbot.

"That was a close call. If we hadn't gotten out in time we would've been roasted" said Mayor Humdinger as Bashflack showed the drone incident. It began with the pups using their Air Patroller gear trying to get the drones under control.

"These things are everywhere" said Ryder.

"I hope we can stop them from going crazy" said Chase.

"It'll be quite the task" said Marshall.

"We can do it" said Rocky.

"We must save the drones & the food" said Rubble.

"Let's do this" said Skye.

"We better hurry before things get out of hand" said Zuma as the PAW Patrol attempted to get the drones under control. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to work. The drones continued to fly around & drop food everywhere. Eventually Ryder decided to call in backup.

"I better call Ranger" said Ryder as he called Ranger.

"Hi Ryder" said Ranger.

"I need your help. There are drones flying out of control in Adventure Bay. We need your help to get them under control again" said Ryder.

"I'll be there ASAP" said Ranger as Ryder hung up. Soon Ranger & his squadron showed up. Ultimately, they ended up destroying the drones since they couldn't be controlled in any way possible.

"That takes care of that. Mr Porter won't be happy to hear about this" said Ryder as the PAW Patrol returned to the Lookout & prepared to deliver the bad news to Mr Porter. The flashback ended at that point.

"After that I never used drones again" said Mr Porter.

"Chrono Sapien ruined what would've been a great form of service" said Alex.

"Bashflack can you show them what happened at the White House?" asked Ranger.

"Certainly" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with the President preparing to address the crowd. Kenny, Ranger & the army were present as bodyguards.

"Welcome everyone. As you know there have been intense & unexplainable events occurring around the world. I promise to find those responsible, bring them to justice & clean up the mess they made. America will become great again" said the President as a loud bang was heard. Everyone watched in horror as an explosion destroyed the White House. Various monsters then appeared & slaughtered the President. The crowd panicked as they ran amok trying to escape. Kenny, Ranger & the army attempted to calm everyone down to no avail.

"STOP THOSE MONSTERS" yelled Kenny as the troops tried to stop the creatures. Unfortunately, they were overpowered & slaughtered easily. Kenny got in his car & drove off while Ranger flew away in his jet.

"That was crazy. This isn't good" said Ranger as the flashback ended.

"I think that's another reason Kenny snapped. He started acting more erratic & volatile after that" said Ranger.

"I can't believe the world thinks we did that. Kenny's a joke. His mind was as warped as the President's" said Kenneth.

"I'm surprised he got elected. I'm not majorly involved in politics but if I was forced to vote I'd vote for his opponent" said Elias.

"Me too. Anyone would've been better than that lunatic. I bet even Ms Marjorie would be a better President" said Ranger.

"I think I'd do OK. I'm not sure how well I'd actually do though" said Ms Marjorie as 5 memory orbs appeared in the Lookout.

"Not those things again" said Chase.

"What are they?" asked Elias.

"Memory orbs. They're from Inside Out" said Chase.

"Do they contain altered events in them?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Chase as the orbs spawned monsters based on the altered events.

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried Elias.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING" cried Chase as a clone of Ryder wearing a BDSM rubber latex suit, a gloomy clone of Farmer Yumi, an angry clone of Ryder, a pile of cake mixed with vomit & a hybrid of the pups' fears appeared.

"What are those things?" asked Ryder.

"They're all based on past events. The blue orb is about Farmer Yumi getting the bad news about her Pup Fu scroll, the green orb is about the cake contest getting cancelled after Cali vomited on the cakes, the purple orb is about us failing to inspire Alex into helping him conquer his fear of the dentist, the red orb is about Danny sinking the PAW Patroller & causing it to get eaten by a kraken & the yellow orb is about a sexual encounter I had with Ryder" said Chase as everyone gasped.

"I can't believe what I just heard" said Elias.

"Me either. Words can't describe how disturbed I am" said Kelly.

"That's messed up to the max" said Ryder.

"Is it true that you & Ryder made love?" asked Katie.

"Katie it didn't mean anything. We didn't know what we were thinking. Please don't be mad" said Chase as Katie began daydreaming about making love with Ryder.

"Katie are you OK?" asked Chase.

"Katie don't do anything crazy. It'd be awful to see you doing something you'd regret later" said Ryder as Katie drooled in delight about her daydream.

"Katie what's going on?" asked Kayden.

"Katie please answer us. You're freaking us out" said Kendra.

"Sorry. I drifted off for a moment" said Katie.

"I thought you were about to lose your mind" said Elias.

"Me too. That was the most awkwardly tense moment of silence ever" said Kelly.

"Everything's OK. Hey Ryder, how big are you?" asked Katie.

"What?" asked Ryder.

"I'm just curious" said Katie.

"If you must know I'm 6 inches. Don't think about trying to get it inside you. Our parents would kill us" said Ryder.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DANNY" yelled Angry Ryder as he pointed at Danny.

"I'll snap your spine in half if you dare to touch him" said Lynn.

"Nobody hurts my brother & gets away with it" said Ace as Angry Ryder summoned angry clones of Alex & Katie.

"That's not good" said Alex.

"No, it isn't" said Katie.

"This won't be a problem. Ace, Lynn let's destroy these rage rip-offs" said Danny.

"You said it" said Ace.

"Let's get them" said Lynn as Ace, Danny & herself attacked the angry clones. Ace attacked Angry Katie, Danny attacked Angry Ryder & Lynn attacked Angry Alex. The angry clones tried to fight back but Ace, Danny & Lynn came together & pinned them down before beating them relentlessly. Eventually the angry clones were destroyed.

"Good riddance" said Ace.

"I'll say" said Danny.

"We showed them who's boss" said Lynn as Danny & her kissed. Dominatrix Ryder then stepped forward.

"This is awkward" said Chase.

"Hi Chase. Ready for round 2?" asked Dominatrix Ryder as he cracked his whip.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM" yelled Skye as Dominatrix Ryder whipped her.

"THAT'S MY WIFE YOU JUST WHIPPED" yelled Chase.

"You've been a bad pup" said Dominatrix Ryder as he lashed his whip at Chase. Chase avoided the whip by jumping out of the way. Bif helped Chase overpower Dominatrix Ryder & restrain him with his whip.

"This feels good" said Dominatrix Ryder.

"Not for long it won't" said Bif.

"You've been a bad boy" said Chase as Bif & himself tore Dominatrix Ryder to shreds. Dominatrix Ryder tried to break free but failed & was soon destroyed.

"That was creepy" said Bif.

"Are you OK Skye?" asked Chase.

"I am now that the clone is gone" said Skye as Chase & herself kissed. The cake & vomit pile then moved forward & roared.

"Yuck. That's worse than anything the Turbot cousins eat" said Elias.

"I agree. That vomit cake is disgusting" said Captain Turbot as the cake & vomit pile formed into a clone of H.H Hogan.

"That was strange" said Elias as the clone roared & flexed its muscles.

"I'll handle this" said Maynard as he ran at the clone. He began eating it as the clone tried to fight him off.

"I don't know whether to feel disgusted or relieved" said Elias.

"Maynard likes rummaging through the trash. He does it a lot" said Ms Marjorie.

"I can imagine so" said Elias as Maynard continued eating the clone. It tried to fight back but slowly crumbled away. Soon the clone was reduced to nothing more than chunks & crumbs.

"That was delicious. Well at least for me" said Maynard.

"Good job Maynard" said Ms Marjorie as the fears stepped forward.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WHACKJOBS" yelled Rocky.

"Are they your former owners?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes" said Rocky.

"You're having a bath" said Harvey.

"Get in the tub' said Holly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Rocky as Harvey grabbed him & forced his head into the tub. Rocky screamed as he tried to break free.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM" yelled Sylvia as she charged at Harvey & Holly. She proceeded to rip them to shreds allowing Rocky to escape the tub.

"YOU BITCH. YOU'LL PAY" yelled Harvey.

"WE'LL HAVE YOU PUT DOWN" yelled Holly.

"NOT HAPPENING" yelled Sylvia as she continued tearing Harvey & Holly apart. Soon they were nothing more than a pile of bones & flesh.

"Thanks Sylvia" said Rocky.

"You're welcome" said Sylvia as Rocky & herself kissed.

"Now I feel bad over trying to bathe you for the Puptacular. I'm sorry for what I did" said Katie.

"It's OK. You didn't know the reason for my aquaphobia at the time" said Rocky.

"True" said Katie as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Katie trying to bathe Rocky for the Puptacular.

"Your bath is ready Rocky" said Katie.

"I don't know if this is a good idea" said Rocky.

"It's not that bad" said Katie.

"I don't want to get in" said Rocky as Katie picked him up & tried to force him into the tub.

"KATIE STOP. LET ME GO" cried Rocky.

"YOU AGREED TO DO THIS. I'M NOT LETTING YOU BACK OUT" yelled Katie as she forcefully washed Rocky. Despite his attempts to break free Katie restrained him in the tub. After she finished washing him he ran away.

"That selfish pup. I can't believe he bailed on me. Looks like I'm not going to the Puptacular" said Katie as the flashback ended.

"I spent the rest of the day in my pup house. None of the other pups were available since they were either assisting Chickaletta & Mayor Goodway or inspecting their vehicles for anything that was wrong with them" said Rocky.

"I can't believe Chrono Sapien made me do that. What a jerk" said Katie.

"It reminds me of what Denise & Richard did to me when I lived with them. They'd bathe me in scalding hot water & refused to give me any medical attention afterwards. I'm glad I got away from them" said Nikita.

"You're very brave mademoiselle" said Jacques.

"I'm also glad you escaped from them" said Lady.

"Me too" said Nikita as Jacques & her kissed. The other fears still left to deal with included a 2 headed dentist with a drill on its right arm, a helicopter/T Rex hybrid, a harpy/bald eagle hybrid, a humanoid made of blood, a humanoid made of Brussels sprouts with root knuckles & a bat/spider hybrid.

"OH NO" cried Chase.

"GET THEM AWAY" cried Marshall.

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE" cried Rubble.

"I HATE BRUSSELS SPROUTS" cried Ryder.

"LEAVE US ALONE" cried Skye.

"TOO MUCH BLOOD" cried Zuma.

"Let's get these things" said Elias as everyone charged at the fear creatures. The fear creatures were quickly overpowered & slaughtered with a mix of martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. Soon they were reduced to bits & pieces.

"That leaves the sad clone of Farmer Yumi" said Elias.

"She killed herself via harigiri" said Farmer Al.

"Oh OK. That's all the memory orb clones & creatures taken care of" said Elias as Joker looked through the periscope.

"Bad news guys. The Phantom Zone Projector just landed near city hall &… Oh no" said Joker.

"What's wrong?" asked Elias.

"The villains I broke out of the Phantom Zone a while ago are coming for us" said Joker.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can take them on" said Elias.

"Take a look for yourself" said Joker as everyone looked to see which villains were there.

"Woah that's quite a lot. There's Medusa, Voldemort, King Kong, Sauron, Wicked Witch Of The West, Gremlins, Kraken, Skeletons, Daleks, Bruce The Shark & the Jurassic Park Dinosaurs. Let's get them" said Elias as everyone headed out to deal with the villains. They didn't realise that Scrap Kraken was lurking nearby waiting to eat the Lookout.

"Once we defeat the Phantom Zone villains we'll be another step closer to defeating Dent Maker" said Elias.

"He'll be sorry he messed with us" said Ryder.

"Just to let you know Dent Maker is a Canadian Goose" said Chase.

"Thanks for the heads-up Chase" said Ryder.

"Why are you allergic to feathers?" asked Linka.

"It's genetics. Dad's also allergic to them" said Chase.

"Not every type of feather triggers them. It's only certain types" said Sarge.

"OK" said Linka.

"It's similar with the kittens. Have you gotten over your allergy to them?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Pretty much. I'm used to them being around now" said Chase.

"I think all the pups are" said Ryder.

"Agreed. I can still remember the day we were adopted" said Marsha as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Mayor Humdinger sitting by himself in Foggy Bottom's park feeling lonely.

"I feel so alone. I wish I had someone to spend time with" said Mayor Humdinger as he suddenly spotted a group of kittens that resembled the 6 main PAW Patrol pups.

"Those cute kittens look like the PAW Patrol pups" said Mayor Humdinger as the kittens walked up to & snuggled with him.

"If nobody owns you I shall adopt you" said Mayor Humdinger as the kittens looked at him surprised. The feeling soon changed to excitement.

"Come on kittens. I'll show you your new home" said Mayor Humdinger as he took the kittens home & filled out the paperwork to adopt them.

"Excellent. With these kittens I'll make Foggy Bottom a better place. Maybe this town will become better than Adventure Bay" said Mayor Humdinger as he let the kittens settle into their new home. The flashback ended at that point.

"Prior to that I felt lonely quite often. Adopting them made me feel like I received something special I'd never had before" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I never knew you felt so lonely. To be honest before meeting you in person I had a negative opinion of you. It was mostly because everyone else in town referred to you as a narcissist who cheated in every game & competition & always caused trouble for others. I don't think of you that way anymore. I think you were afraid of being a nobody who'd never amount to anything. I believe you're a good man at heart" said Elias.

"That's really sweet of you to say Elias. I'm glad I redeemed myself & showed you all that I'm not really a bad person" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You've proven yourself as a valuable ally. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" said Mayor Goodway.

"I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend than you" said Mayor Humdinger as Mayor Goodway & himself kissed.

"You're also a great uncle' said Suzan.

"Correct. You're pretty cool even though you always run in the face of dancer" said Logan.

"I'm not perfect but I'm happy with who I am" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You should be. I'm proud to call you my uncle" said Monty.

"You're a good nephew Monty. Come here you 3" said Mayor Humdinger as he gave Logan, Monty & Suzan a hug. Everyone began to tear up.

"So beautiful. Words can't express how happy I am for you" said Elias.

"Me either. Your family truly does love you" said Mayor Goodway.

"I love them too" said Mayor Humdinger as everyone arrived at city hall.

"We're here" said Elias.

"I'm ready for these lunatics" said Ryder as Dent Maker noticed them.

"Well, well, well look who we have here" said Dent Maker.

"We finally meet in person" said Elias.

"Give up Dent Maker. Once we defeat you we'll cook you for Thanksgiving dinner" said Ryder.

"I'm a goose not a turkey" said Dent Maker.

"You're a goose that's about to get cooked" said Elias.

"You don't scare me" said Dent Maker.

"You should be scared. You are dead meat once your allies fall" said Ryder.

"Lancasters, Nazi PAW Patrol get them" said Dent Maker as Dawn, Dennis, Dominic & the Nazi PAW Patrol rushed forward. Elias, Eliza, Ella, Ethan, Kenneth, Kelly & Kevin held their ground & attacked. Elias & Kenneth punched, kicked, bit, headbutted & struck Dominic with intense power.

"YOU IDIOTS RUINED EVERYTHING" yelled Dominic.

"BURN IN HELL NAZI SCUM" yelled Elias.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID, SAID & PLANNED TO DO" yelled Kenneth as Elias restrained Dominic in a meditation pose. Kenneth punched Dominic in the face repeatedly until he was knocked out.

"Good riddance" said Elias.

"I'll say. Is that your submission finisher?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes. It's called Lotus Flower. I'm still working on a knockout finisher" said Elias.

"I bet it'll be epic" said Kenneth as Ella, Ethan & Eliza attacked Dawn & Dennis. Elias & Kenneth joined them.

"YOU DOOMED THIS PLANET. THAT N***** MAYOR SHOULD'VE DIED" yelled Dawn.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" yelled Dennis.

"DIE SCUMBAGS" yelled Eliza.

"YOUR EVIL PLAN WILL NEVER SUCCEED" yelled Ella.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALL YOUR BAD DEEDS" yelled Ethan as Dawn & Dennis were beaten mercilessly with martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. Soon they were knocked unconscious.

"What a bunch of dicks" said Eliza.

"That'll show them not to mess with us" said Ella.

"They'll never get away with their planned crimes" said Ethan as Kelly & Kevin attacked the Nazi PAW Patrol. Everyone joined them after finishing off the Lancasters.

"HEIL THE FUHRER" yelled Nazi Ryder.

"NEVER. DIE SCUMBAG" yelled Kelly.

"I'D RATHER BE A JEW THAN A NAZI" yelled Kevin as the Nazi PAW Patrol were attacked with martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. 1 by 1 they were knocked unconscious.

"Stupid Neo Nazi scum" said Kelly.

"They got what they deserved" said Kevin as Elias held up the Necroblade.

"I call upon the victims of the crimes committed by the Nazis to have their revenge" said Elias as the ghosts of all the Nazis victims appeared.

"The group of people & pups lying unconscious are Nazis. Get rid of them" said Elias as the ghosts began attacking the Lancasters & Nazi PAW Patrol. They slammed them against the ground, the walls of city hall & each other. After throwing them around like ragdolls the ghosts tore the Lancasters & Nazi PAW Patrol apart reducing them to chunks of bone & flesh.

"I'm glad those evil lunatics are gone" said Elias.

"They'll burn in hell along with Kenny" said Kenneth.

"Give up Dent Maker. Your defeat is inevitable" said Ryder.

"Drones & zombies destroy them" said Dent Maker as the drones & zombies rushed forward. F2 & her plants used their abilities to attack. The drones were destroyed via kamikaze, projectile damage or a mix of both. The zombies were attacked with martial arts, superpowers & weaponry & soon they were all defeated.

"That was easy. They didn't stand a chance" said F2.

"We'll destroy any other minions you have Dent Maker" said Elias.

"That's right. You won't last much longer" said Ryder as Dent Maker summoned Teletubbies & odd turkey creatures with tentacles instead of wings.

"Not Jizzlings" said Suzan.

"What are Jizzlings?" asked Elias.

"They're squid/turkey hybrids created by Dr Hy Brid" said Suzan.

"OK" said Elias.

"DIE TELETUBBIES" yelled Unikitty as she used her fiery rage to destroy the Teletubbies. Soon they were nothing more than bits & pieces.

"I'm fed up with those monstrosities" said Unikitty as the Jizzlings displayed their opinions of the girls based on physical attraction. They then rubbed their hands on their heads & shot a sticky white substance at everyone.

"Are they shooting semen at us?" asked Elias.

"Probably" said Kelly.

"I'll handle this" said Eliza as she attacked & destroyed the Jizzlings with her elemental abilities & knife.

"Good riddance" said Eliza.

"Dr Hy Brid has a weird fetish or obsession with mutants" said Elias.

"Give up yet Dent Maker or are there more minions for us to slaughter?" asked Ryder as Dent Maker summoned psychiatric patients from the Homestead Of Horror.

"Not them again" said Eliza.

"We can handle this" said Kevin as Eliza & himself attacked the patients. They used martial arts, superpowers & weaponry to deal with them. 1 by 1 the psychiatric patients were slaughtered.

"They were no match for us" said Eliza.

"No, they weren't" said Kevin.

"Bring on the next set of minions if you haven't run out" said Ryder.

"Phantom Zone villains destroy them" said Dent Maker as the Phantom Zone villains rushed forward. Everyone attacked with everything they had. Elias hacked King Kong to pieces with the Necroblade, Eliza used her water abilities to melt the Wicked Witch Of The West, Lola used her mirror to make Medusa look herself in the eyes causing her to turn to stone & crumble to pieces, Elias used the Locket Whip to snatch Voldemort's wand & broke it before hacking him to pieces with the Necroblade, Sauron was attacked & slaughtered by Eliza's elemental abilities, the remaining minions were attacked & destroyed with martial arts, superpowers & weaponry & the Daleks were defeated with all the abilities everyone had.

"That was a cakewalk" said Elias.

"You're running out of options goosy loosy. Do you have any other reinforcements?" asked Ryder as Dent Maker began to sweat nervously.

"Yes. Scrap Kraken do it" said Dent Maker as the Scrap Kraken rose from the water. Everyone watched in horror as it devoured the bridge & Lookout.

"OH NO" cried Elias as Ryder transformed into Were Ryder.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY. I'LL EAT YOU LIKE A ROAST DUCK" yelled Were Ryder.

"Catch me if you can" said Dent Maker as he started flying away. Elias flew after him & caught him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" yelled Elias as he grabbed Dent Maker by the throat & flew back to everyone else. He then handed Dent Maker to Were Ryder.

"Make him pay for everything he's put us through" said Elias.

"Prepare for the Maximum Overyde" said Were Ryder as he cracked his knuckles & executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move on Dent Maker. The beatdown left Dent Maker battered, bloody, broken & bruised.

"TIME FOR DINNER" yelled Were Ryder as he devoured Dent Maker. After that he returned to normal.

"Good riddance' said Ryder.

"Nicely done. Give me a kiss hunky werewolf" said Katie as she & Ryder kissed. Chase then noticed that the rifts had disappeared.

"Looks like everything's back to normal" said Chase.

"It's too bad that Scrap Kraken ate the bridge & Lookout" said Ryder.

"We can rebuild them. If we all pitch in, they'll be bigger & better than before. The Tattletail siblings will be of great help to us" said Elias.

"That's correct" said AJ.

"We'll do a great job together" said EJ.

"We'll make lots of improvements over the original" said KJ.

"It'll be the most spectacular building in town" said RJ.

"I'll make some food for you to give you the energy you need" said Mr Porter as he went to his restaurant to cook a feast. He returned a bit later with a variety of meals.

"Bon Appetit" said Mr Porter as the Tattletail siblings tucked into the feast that had been prepared for them. After they finished they felt an energy rush through their bodies.

"I feel hyped up" said AJ.

"Ready to start building?" asked EJ.

"You know it" said KJ.

"Let's get to work" said RJ as he & his siblings laid gift eggs containing everything they needed to rebuild the bridge & Lookout. They started by rebuilding the bridge connecting the Lookout to the main area of town managing to finish it in less than 1 hour. They then started rebuilding the Lookout. They made sure to include everything the Lookout needed & 2 hours later it was completed.

"That was hard work" said AJ.

"The bridge & Lookout look better than before" said EJ.

"We work well together" said KJ.

"Indeed, we do" said RJ.

"You guys are awesome. I can't thank you enough" said Ryder.

"You're welcome. As you always say "No job is too big & no pup is too small"" said RJ as Ryder gave him a hug.

"You did a great job" said Ryder.

"I'll deal with Scrap Kraken" said Elias as he spotted Scrap Kraken lurking in the bay. He dragged it out of the water & hacked it to pieces with the Necroblade. He also spotted NS MetalGrabber & did the same with him. After dicing them both to pieces Elias returned to the others.

"OK those 2 have been dealt with" said Elias.

"Excellent. Good riddance to them" said Ryder.

"Let's show you the improvements we made" said RJ as everyone entered the Lookout. They were delighted to see that the Lookout looked better & more updated. The lounge had nicer furniture & electronics, the bedrooms had improved in quality, the gym had been updated with better equipment, the kitchen had been updated with better appliances & food, the laundry looked better than before, the pup houses had been improved upon & upgraded & the mission briefing area had been greatly improved upon.

"This is amazing. Good job guys" said Ryder.

"This place looks a lot better now" said Elias.

"I'm glad you all like it" said AJ.

"We all did good" said EJ.

"This place is fantastic" said KJ.

"It's much better than before" said RJ.

"Not to ruin the mood but Dent Maker was only 1 of the Sinister Sinful Syndicate members. With him & Lord Morpheus dealt with that leaves 8 left" said Lord Vortech.

"I think we found out about Lord Morpheus last year in Flatblaze. It was around the same time the world turned against us" said Elias.

"Is Chrono Sapien also part of the Sinister Sinful Syndicate?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. He can bend time & space. It'll be quite a battle taking him on" said Lord Vortech as Demhotep watched from his lair.

"DAMN IT. Looks like Dent Maker failed miserably. He was weak. I doubt Chrono Sapien will have this much trouble with the mortals. They won't stand a chance against him" said Demhotep as Gobbula appeared through a rift.

"I'm back. How did Project Epsilon go?" asked Gobbula.

"We failed. The mortals prevented our liaisons from carrying it out" said Demhotep.

"Rats. Curse them" said Gobbula.

"It's not over yet. If they thought travelling between dimensions was crazy wait until they go up against Chrono Sapien. He'll be trouble for them throughout both space & time" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
